A Saiyanjin Lullaby
by AnNiE4
Summary: Pregnant Gohan leaves Vegeta and moves in with his best friend Sharpener something the Saiyan prince is totally against. Sequel “Triangle of Kisses” VgGh AU OOC Shounen ai
1. Default Chapter

**Rating: **MA

**Warning: **Homosexual relationships, coarse language, violence, censored scenes, drug and alcohol usage and a heap of other stuff …alternate reality, out of character.

**Pairings: **Vegeta /Gohan Son

**Beta: **Vegeta-sire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ.

"_A Saiyanjin Lullaby"_

_Prologue_

This is the sequel to… Triangle of Kisses.

It's not your normal story so if you don't like Yaoi and male pregnancy it's not for you. Since this is an AU and the characters are OOC in this story so that gives me free range on the plot. There are plenty of stories out there that cater for other tastes and have fewer mistakes.

This is a Vg/Gh love story. Gohan finds himself pregnant with Vegeta's child. They have been living together for few years, ever since Gohan was kicked out of home and Vegeta took him as his mate.

His mother, Chichi, is dead and Goten lives between CC and his brother's, Gohan, and his mate's home in the thick of the forest. Gohan is a teenager and still goes to high school. I don't want to say too much about what will happen but this story will take us up to the birth and maybe some time after that.

Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan _might_ show up sometime in this story? It will have romance, angst, drama and some light comedy. Rated R for swearing and alcoholic use and anything else I decide to think up. All the sex senses will be cut out but the innuendoes will still be there.

The chapters will be posted when I find time, hopefully not too long. I have other stories and I don't want to neglect them. I'm not the best of writers but I'm trying, so if you can handle all of this… then I will gladly welcome you.

TBC…

A/N: Just a taste test…

"Shit what are you going to do?" Sharpener asks

"I can't have Geta go to jail, it wouldn't agree with him."

AnNiE


	2. chapter 1

"**_A Saiyanjin Lullaby"_**

Chapter 1

Walking down the hall with whispers echoing in his ears, the sound of entwined gossip that hurt more than any knife could as they sliced through the air. It had been a few weeks and no matter how he tried the whispers stayed. No amount of covering or how much he tried, the sound of painful lies spread throughout the school grounds, they talked about the fag, the poof, the gay with the older lover. It hurt, it cut. "Look at him he's so weird."

Lies that cut one's confidence about who you are, who you want to be, who you will become. The polluted sounds circling like a pack of wolves pulling you down with more lies as they tell you how queer, so different… look at you. How can you be like this? So strange, so out of place.

You find yourself asking the same question, how can you be so weird and if the truth was told, then what? Will you have to hide? Bury yourself from the world from them, from the one you love to stop the onslaught of pain to save another, one that is so innocent to be tainted by lies and frightened by fear from a collage made up of mindless gossip and closed minds.

Can you do it? Be strong to be labelled a freak to bring another in this world, so much more to fear than one's own demons. The demons of others are so much worse. If you let them they can rip you apart just with their venomous tongues. What then? No power in the universe can stop fear from gripping one's soul, not if it's there to start with. Uncertainties scream out mistake, life, the unknown, the path we take. It's a thin line between pain and happiness.

A mind so full of worry and torment and so full of secrets trying to hide it all, push it aside behind a beautiful smile and those rich dark pools no one can see any fear as those pearls light up the room when he enters. A friendly wave and he has captured everyone. Everyone is fooled into believing that all is fine with the world not unless you can see behind, beyond that hidden door that he locks so well.

"Hi guys." Gohan smiled as he moved up towards his chair in the crowded classroom.

"Hi Gohan how are you?" Videl called as she sat on her desk next to his.

"I'm fine." He let his heavy bag slip off his shoulders and allowed it slide on to the floor.

"Where were you last lesson?" Sharpener called from his place on the other side of Eraser.

"I got held up at the office." Gohan said, leaning back on his chair wearing his baggy denims and t-shirt, he wiped away his pain that threatened to escape from his eyes.

"Why? What happened?" They all asked.

"The principle wanted a word with me that's all." He said without looking at them while reaching for his bag wishing that the subject was dropped.

"Gosh, what did you do?" Eraser asked.

"Nothing, forget it." He said as he placed his gear on the table waving the comment off.

"Hey it must have been something. Are you sure you're fine Gohan? I mean you have been sick off and on for some time?" Eraser stated as she leant forward to see him around Videl.

"Hey guys cool it. I'm fine." Gohan was feeling uncomfortable. His dark pools looked elsewhere, not liking the attention he was receiving.

"If you say so man, but there is talk going around about you're getting kicked out." Sharpener called as he leant forward bringing his chair back on all fours legs.

"Who said?" Gohan frowned as he too moved forward around Videl.

"It's all over campus about you and your older lover. That and other things." Sharpener explained motioning with his eyes to the crowd of teens in front of him.

"Yeah well some people should learn to keep their mouths shut." Gohan snapped as he sat back frowning as his eyes scanned the class watching others looking away and whisper. Today, like any other day for the last couple of weeks, things had just gone from bad to worse and he wasn't feeling up to fighting this. Not today.

"Is that what the principle wanted to see you about?" Videl asked as she looked down at the frowning teen as his sights looked elsewhere, not wanting to hear any of this.

Gohan rubbed his hands over his face trying to wipe away his frustration mixed with worry. "Hey guys please just drop it."

Videl hopped off the table and stood in front of his desk making Gohan look at her. She looked into his midnight pearls that were looking trapped as they shifted elsewhere. "Gohan, if you are having trouble with your boyfriend…"

Gohan snapped and looked straight into her eyes with a little aggression slipping. "Please just leave it Videl."

"Hey! I'm worry about you. I'm your friend. If you want to talk I'm here." Videl snapped still keeping eye contact.

With a heavy sighed and a weak smile. "Thanks Videl."

They all turned to the sound of their teacher calling for them to sit and turn to one of the pages from their uneventful text books that held no answers about the real world. Well it felt that way for one Saiyanjin teen as he turned to the page mindlessly looking over the dull black ink, wishing he could be else where so far away that no one could find him.

"Right who will read for us to day? How about you… Mr Son?" Gohan's cheerless dark pools shifted from the page down at his teacher waiting expectantly for her prize pupil to start.

Without a word he grabbed his stuff and threw it all back into his bag. As he pushed away from his chair everyone's eyes were upon him. "Mr Son?"

Gohan said nothing as he slipped the bag over his shoulder and hurried out of the room past the whispers, past his teacher as she called for him. The Saiyanjin rushed down the stairs and through the abandoned halls and out into the grounds where his pace picked up heading for the boy's toilets. He threw his bag down not caring where it landed allowing it to echo in the concrete walls with a thud; his mind determined to reach the bowl before he had to hurl.

In the quiet a teen rested against the bland wall sitting on the cold concrete floor of the boys' room with his head hung low between his knees with his fingers raking through his dark rich locks. "I can't do this."

He allowed his head to loll back as he's sights looked up, his black pearls in search for an escape from all of this. "Gohan, hey man. Are you all right?"

His sights shifted to the door that was now replaced with a shadow. "Yeah just great." His sights shifted back to the wall with its row of sinks, not caring to look as his friend warily approaching.

"The girls got worried and sent me in. They thought you might be here." Sharpener said as his concerned brown pools looked down at the boy looking so abandoned and lost in his thoughts. With a sigh he turned around allowing his body to slide down next to his friend.

Gohan's sights shifted back up to the fluorescent light with its straight line on the cracked ceiling. "Yeah it's my favourite place to be."

"Hey man do you want to talk? You know, like man to man." The blonde friend asked as he rested his wrists on his knees.

Gohan smirked with his sights shifting to his friend next to him. "Man to man, huh? I doubt you could help me out on this one Sharpener."

"Does it have to do with gay stuff because I'm at a loss there." He raised a brow at Gohan.

The dark hair teen shook his head as he let one leg slide out in front of him and rested his wrist on his other bent knee. "No. More to do with Saiyanjin thing." He said as his sights rested on the ground.

"Saiyanjin? What's that? A club." Sharpener frowned he hadn't heard of that club before as he looked away in thought.

"You could say that it is an exclusive one. Only few can join this club."

"It sounds like you have to be pretty special to be part of it." Sharpener raised a brow as Gohan smirked at him.

"Not special, just have to have the right blood type."

"And you have?" Sharpener asked.

Gohan smirks as he looked back in front of him. "Yeah, lucky me."

"You don't sound too happy about it?"

"At the moment I don't know what to think." Gohan said as he looked at his friend letting his head rest back on the wall.

"What about that boyfriend of yours?" Sharpener asked warily.

"What about him?" Gohan frowned as he looked at the other teen who was looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hey man. You know I'm not good with stuff but, are you having trouble?"

"Geta and I having trouble?" Gohan looks up at the ceiling and with a sigh he turned back to his friend. "No, no we're not. It's me. Always me."

"Hey I'm all ears. Talk to me. Does it have anything to do with all this crap that has been going around school, the gay jokes and stuff, and the sick pranks they have been pulling ever since word got out about you being gay?" The blonde teen asked trying to help even though it was difficult for him to talk to people without them believing him to be a mindless body builder.

"Yeah something like that and the Principle wants me to find a new place to live if I'm to continue at their respectable school." He said in a monotone voice.

"Shit no!" Sharpener's jaw was ajar eyes wide with the news.

"Yeah they found out about Geta and now they want me to leave him." Gohan's dark pools were feeling so empty and lost. All he wanted to do was cry.

"They can't do that?"

"Well that's not what they're saying. Apparently it's in my best interests that I leave him." Gohan said letting his hands wipe away the tears that were threatening escape.

"They can't do this." Sharpener was shocked that this would happen to his friend.

"But they can. I'm under age and they told me that they could easily send him to jail for being with a minor."

"No shit?" This was bad news. Sharpener's mind was racing with ideas on how to help him.

"They told me I have until the end of the week to find a new place or I'm out and they will tell the authorities." Gohan said trying to regain some control.

"Shit what are you going to do?" Sharpener asked.

"I can't have Geta go to jail. It wouldn't agree with him." Gohan said with a knot in his throat that threatened to cut its way out.

"What about going to a different school, where they don't know you?"

"This is the only high school around here and they would still tell authorities." He explained to his blonde friend.

"What about another city?" Sharpener asked. He was at loss as he rubbed his hand over his chin in thought.

"I can't ask Geta to move. He's not one for crowds. This is his home now and I can't take it from him. He never really had a home when he was young." Gohan explained looking in front of him.

"There must be thousands of other options Gohan, other than leaving your boyfriend because of these idiots?" Sharpener growled frowning at his friend who gave him a weak smile.

"Probably, but I have a week and I can't seem to think clearly and we have our damn exams in two days, I don't need this shit." His voice was tired and he could feel the stress building as he spoke it out loud.

Sharpener turned to face him with his browns lit with an idea. "Look if you want you can stay with me. It's not much."

"Didn't your folks kick you out?" Gohan frowned as he studied his friend's eyes.

The teen shook his head as the idea built inside of how he could help his friend built and formed in his head. "Yeah but I have a one bedroom flat at the back off my grandma's place. Its cheap board I just have to mow lawns and stuff for her, you know stuff like that, and I still get to go to school as much as I hate it."

Gohan pulled himself up and looked at his friend doing the same. "You know I might take you up on this, at least until I can work this all out. That would be great. I don't want to upset any of my friends or my brother. He doesn't need any more stress in moving. He, more or less, lives over at CC now with me back at school and everything. Plus I couldn't ask Bulma for any more help she does plenty with helping me out with Goten."

"I have no problem. You can stay as long as you want. We can work out some sort of sleeping arrangement."

"I just wanted to be with him and be a family but it is just not meant to be." Gohan's midnight pearls looked at him. Gohan couldn't hide his feelings on this but he knew he will have too. His Saiyanjin mate won't understand all the ningen problems. It was always on his mind about what if they decided to separate him from his brother. He never thought they would try to take him away from his prince.

With Bulma having Goten under her wing he was fairly safe. But how long would that last once the authorities got a hold of this whole mess? It was up to him. He had to fix this. Too many things could be lost, too many secrets that wouldn't be understood, all hell could break out once the news escaped that there is a pregnant teen, a boy, a Saiyanjin… aliens, and then what would the world be like for his cub, for his and Vegeta's child.

He couldn't start this, it would never end. It would have to be stopped now before it gets out of control and into the wrong hands. His biggest fears were being alone and have his cub taken away and not to be able to see his mate again. It could lead to Vegeta going on the war path. No! This will would have to be kept a secret from the people that love him, that he loves the most. Until he can find a way out of this mess he will have to abide by their requests to leave his mate. They are ningens. They will never understand their ways, of a Saiyanjin.

Sharpener called snapping Gohan from his thoughts. "Hey your brother is welcome any time. He could sleep over you can have the sofa. What are you going to tell your boyfriend?"

"I can't tell him the truth. He'll just destroy something or kill someone."

"Yeah right… funny. I mean it what are you going to say?" Gohan just smirked at his friend and how naïve he was. He wouldn't be able to understand the Saiyanjin elite going on the war path, a warrior who has been without family for so long, someone who had been under the hash rule of an tyrant a creature, Frieza.

No-one would be ready for what the prince of Saiyans, Vegeta, could do to them for taking his family, his mate from him, and Gohan knew he couldn't allow this to happen, not to the people of earth that his father, Goku, didn't spend a life time saving it to have them destroyed by his own son in-law.

Gohan gave weak smile. "I have to work on something. I don't want him to know about this, please don't tell."

"Hey my lips are sealed." Sharpener smiled back pleased he could help in some way.

"Thanks Sharpener, you surprise me sometimes." He smiled and patted him on the back.

"Yeah well it shows you there is more to others than just what you see on the outside." Sharpener smirked nervously not used to praise.

"You got that right." Gohan knew that too well. What with the biggest secret yet still hidden under a t-shirt behind the safety walls of someone that was still getting used to the idea. Maybe a little lost at times, but it always came back to a smile as he looked into his mate's dark pools, and the miracle of love that they have alone created, a part of them, a mix of their love.

"Come on we still have three more lessons before we are out of here." Sharpener went over and picked up Gohan's bag and handed it to him.

"Thanks sharpener."

Sharpener nodded. "Hey man its fine with me. I'm just concerned on how your boyfriend will take this."

"I know. So am I."

TBC…


	3. chapter 2

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 2

The bell rang, doors pushed open by eager students as they piled out into the corridors. A mix sound of relief and excitement echoed through the halls, laughed, friends yelling out to each other.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with. I didn't understand a word of it." Eraser explained shifting her books- weave around the crowd trying to stay with her friends.

Sighing "Nor did I…and we have a test on it tomorrow." Videl grumbled.

Eraser nodded. "All we seem to have are tests now days. I liked it better when we were younger. All we had to worry about was colouring inside the lines."

"Yeah, I whish it was that easy now. Maybe I could pay Gohan here to do my assignment for me." Videl grinned nudging him with her elbow.

Gohan waved his hand shaking his head. "No-way.I have too much on my plate as it is."

"You're no friend." Videl pouted.

"You'll thank me one day." Gohan smirked back as they made their way out.

"No I won't." Videl stated as they all stepped outside into the school grounds that were now crowded with kids rushing to escape. Cars sandwiched along the roadside with a plague of buses pulling up out the front of the school's gate. The noise swirled around them as they talked on.

"Hey, have you heard from that hunk yet?" Eraser asked hopeful, picking up pace.

"Mirai?No, not since he left." Gohan smiled back at her, heading towards the crowed gate.

"He was soooohot! It's a shame he went back home." Eraser grumbled pressing her books close to her chest with sigh. "If you ever hear from him again let me know okay?"

Gohan smirked. "I will, but I can't say if he will or not." With the disappointment look Eraser shot him he continued quickly. "I mean, time tends to get away on him. But, he said he was going to try to get back before the bbba…" Eyes widen, when he realised what he was about to say.

"Before what?"Videl asked with a single rased eyebrow.

Gohan bit his bottom lip, worriedly. "Err….holidays."

"Holidays? "Videl frowned questionably. Ready to pry further when she was interrupted.

"Wait up guys!" They all stopped turned to see their friend, a tall blonde hair boy, rushing towards them.

"Sharpener.She let you go already?" Videl smirked knowing the boy got held back for chatting up a girl in class.

"Yeah, not without extra homework though." He grumbled, stopping next to Gohan.

"Pooooor baby."Eraser snickered.

"Very funny!"Sharpener growled narrowing his eyes, only to make Eraser laugh. Rolling his eyes he turned back to Gohan. "Hey, when will you be coming over?"

"I don't know. I was going to tell Vegeta tonight." Gohan explained, getting the girls attention.

"Tell him what?" Videl frowned.

"He's moving in with me." Sharpener said excitedly, quickly regretting his comment when he saw Gohan's eyes snap up and harden on him.

"Gosh, is this for real?" An Alarmed Eraser asked.

"What did he do? I beat he cheated on you. I just knew this would happen. Older men are like that, just after one thing. Dad's the same." Videl grumbled having seen it too many times with her ownfather.

"What are you going on about Videl?" Gohan frowned confused. He had a bad idea he knew what she was implicating.

"Its simple…Sex! That's all he wants from you." Frowning she continued. "You're young..."

"Videl that's cruel." Eraser snapped frowning. Gohan's expression changed quickly into a deep frown with swell of anger.

"Hey, he needs to wake up." Videl defended. It was so clear in her mind. She just had to look around her life, no relationship lasts long with her parents being a prime example of that.

"Vegeta's _not_ like that!" Gohan snapped, even though the idea had been haunting him of late.

"Are you so sure? He was with Bulma and she had everything: sex appeal, money. She had everything and yet he still dumped her. It didn't make sense. But then again, when someone a lot younger caught his eye, well…. It would only a matter of time before he dumps you too."

"Dump me?" Gohan looked away questioning his dark pools searching for the truth.

"Yeah, get a grip Gohan. He has just been using you. It happens to a lot of people. Once you starting to lose your youth, get fat, stuff like that. They lose interest in you… I know what I'm talking about. He'll dump you and look around for someone fresh new, someone who excites him.

"Videl quit it!" Sharpener warned. Videl shrugged her shoulders unfazed.

"Fine, but he needed to know. You're a good friend Gohan. It's not fair to see you being used like this," she said before turning to see her father's car pull up and getting swamped by fans. "Look, we have to go. I'll see you guys later, and don't worry too much Gohan. Its best this way, believe me. How about we have a party over at my place sometime?" Videl said looking over towards her father's car. "Look, I'd better go." She said grabbing Eraser's hand and dragging her along as well.

Shaken and uncertain Gohan watched the girls disappear into the crowd. "Do you think it's true?"

Frowning, Sharpener shook his head. "Don't listen to her. You know how she gets." Lowering his eyes deep in thought Saiyanjin spoke softly.

"I suppose…but you don't think Vegeta is like that though?" Gohan asked search for a reassuring answer.

"Well err…I can't really say. I mean, I don't know the guy. You're the only one that could answer that. Hey… what's wrong up with your neck?" Sharpener pointed noticing Gohan rub at his neck.

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts realising what he was doing. It was his claim mark that Vegeta had given him, a pledge that he would be the only one. "Huh? Oh, um…nothing. I'll give you a call later tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, sure.I'll catchyalater then."

"Thanks again for helping me out on such short notice." Gohan said appreciatively with a warm smile.

With a short nod and smiling Sharpener turned to leave. "It's no problem." Waving."See you tomorrow."

"Seeya."Gohan turned still unable to shake the unsettling feeling in his gut, troubled. It was making him feel sick. A nervous knot inside him twisted and tugged at his heart. He wouldn't. Vegeta wouldn't do that to me. Would he? He mused.

…

A few minutes later Gohan was walking across the well kept lawn of Capsule Corp towards the gravity room where he knew he would find Vegeta. He wanted to speak to him, to calm his troubling thoughts of what had been said. He wanted to make sure it wasn't true, that his prince of Saiyan's wouldn't just up and leave, bump him and their unborn child just as he did with Bulma when she was carrying Trunks. This was another unplanned pregnancy for the prince of Saiyan's. What if he didn't want him afterwards? What then? Abandoned by the prince, just like so many others he cared about in his past?

It petrified him, it choked him. The hurt he still carried from his father's departure from this world still weighed heavily and stung at his heart to this day. Watching his mother slowly go insane, with depression before it devoured her whole and becoming unrecognised as the mother that once loved her child. If it wasn't for Vegeta back then he would have easily let her destroy him. At a young age he had lost everything that meant anything at all. He wouldn't be here for his brother now if it wasn't for the prince's protection and the bond that grew between them.

But long ago the seed was sown. The fear of being abandoned again. To be alone and outcast it plagued his mind, eating away at his confidence.He couldn't survive knowing he was unloved. Was it true love that Vegeta was showing him or was it a play, a pretence forged from his own fantasies, for the royal family he had lost as a child. He always thought the need for love was strong in them both… until today that was. How could one be sure that it was true love after all? How could one know if it was all just a lie? Where there signs that he had missed or should be looking out for? Tears threatened to escape, his chest pulled as Videl's words circled in his mind.

'_It would only a matter of time before he dumps you too.'_

With the Gravity chamber in sight and knowing his lover was in walking distance sent mix of relief to be in his arms, but the unsettling feeling was also growing with every hesitant step he took. What also weighed heavy down on him was knowing what he had to say to the prince. He had been trying to push it out of his mind with everything else that had been plaguing him, haunting him. The discomfort the nerves swelled bubbled inside him the closer his got to his desternation with the fact that he had to leave by the end of the week, leave his prince of Saiyanjin.

His conversation with the principle back in his office was heart breaking and unsettling. The confession that was forced out of him. It was the only thing he could do to stop this from getting ugly, from getting dangerously out of hand. Feeling sick the low throb of a headache starting to surface with the thought of things to come. The prince wasn't going to take this news well. Gohan didn't know now if it would be just out of principle or love, but he knew that the prince would never to agree to what he had to do. He would never let him walk away without a fight and he didn't feel he could gather the strength at that moment. Tears threatened to spill again as he stepped to the front of the chamber overshadowing him making him feel so small and alone.

Stopping in his tracks he wondered if he had, in fact, done the right thing. Back at the principles office it was knee jerk response, acting on impulse out of fear, a childish phobia of being abandoned. He had felt like he couldn't breathe, trapped with the man, principle's eyes fixed on his, determined and threatening everything he loved.

Confusion and stress was overloading his senses. He knew this had to be done. There was no escaping it now he had to the end of the week to move out or they would corner Vegeta,and his prince didn't take kindly to been cornered. It would get ugly real fast and he couldn't allow that, not after everything. Sighing, he straightened his shoulders. He knew this was the best move, at least for now, telling his prince that he had to move out. But how he was going to go about it was still a bit of a mystery. Left with no option that he could think of, he had to go and sort out this whole mess that he had put on himself. He prayed that he would find the words and the strength to do this. Taking a deep breath, chanting his prayer over and over, he entered the massive building only to stumble across his brother and Trunks exciting the main chamber, their eyes lighting up as they saw him approach.

"Hi guys."

"Gohan you're here." Goten beamed, racing up to him.

Gohan caught him before the boy barrelled him over on the hard ground. "Goten!" Trunks growled. "You have to be careful with Gohan now."

"Hey he's fine." The teen said as he placed his brother back down.

"Sorry Gohan." Goten pouted.

The teen ruffled Goten's mass of black hair. "Hey squirt, it's fine. It take's more than that to hurt me. You know that."

"But its different now. Mum told us that we have to be more careful now." Trunks explained.

"Yeah, she told us that she was going to turn you into her own special lab rat. I don't want you to be a rat." Goten pouted some more not quite understanding the meaning.

Trunks rolled his eyes frustrated at his friend's stupity. "No Goten. You've got it all wrong. Mum is not going to turn him into one, he is one."

"Oh." Goten frowned confused.

"Thanks guys, you just improved my day." Gohan smirked in amusement.

"We did?" Goten asked surprised, pleased he could help his brother.

"Of course we did." Trunks puffed out his chest with pride. "Anytime Gohan."

Gohan chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll see you two later. I've got to talk with Vegeta."

"Veggie is waiting for you inside. That's why he sent us out." His brother explained.

"Did he?" Gohan smirked.

"Yeah, dad was quick to kick us out." Trunks added. "Brats _out_!"Trunks growled with a stern expression set on his face mimicking his father's stance and gruff voice.

Gohan chuckled. "Alright run off and clean up."

"Come on Goten. I'll race you." Trunks said, bolting out the doors towards the house.

"Hey! Not fair Trunks." The youngest called frowning to catch up with his friend.

Gohan watched both boys with a smile that reached his eyes. It was quick to disappear when he looked back at the closed door of the GR. He moved over and, with a heavy sigh, pressed the button. His mind was at war yelling for him to just leave, not to say anything. To keep a tight lip. But this wouldn't go away. He needed to face his prince and get him to listen.

He watched the door slide open with a metal hiss allowing him to step inside. With all the courage he could muster he moved through and the door hissed close, trapping him, nervously he jump with the sudden sound. He knew he had better get grip on things, Vegeta could sniff out a person's emotions and especially if that person was him. There was not much one could hide through their bond that they shared. Vegeta has always being very supisous of others, he couldn't blame him after everything the prince has being through.

In a weak and low cracked voice his words stumbled out. "Umm… Geta…err can we talk?"

"About time brat.I have been waiting for you. " Came a voice from high above him.

Gohan's dark pools looked up to see his prince lowing himself down in front of him. The teen's mind panicked with his mate been so close with thosemidnight orbs fixed on him. "Err…the boys look like they had good spar."

"I don't do things in half boy. They needed a good workout and I gave them one." Gohan swallowed, willing his mind to work under the fixed star of his prince. "Now for you…" Vegeta purred with a determined glint in his eyes.

Confused Gohan looked down at his clothes. "I'm not dressed for a spar…"

"You won't need to worry about clothes boy." Vegeta purrs with a look that unsettled the teen. Gohan's dark pools quickly widened. He glanced back towards the door. In search for a quick exit from his mate's heated desires, only to have the determined prince step out in front forcing him to step back. Flushed cheeks, looking up at lust-filled pools, slowly the teen shook his head _no,_ watching the prince midnight pearls gaze hungrily over his sculpted youthful body. In a way that Gohan already felt naked standing there.

Vegeta stepped closer forcing the boy back further, pushing up against the wall. Gohan's heart started topound, race under the attention he was now receiving. Under the skilful hands of his prince as they roamed, taunting him, gliding over the thin material in search of release. In seconds buttons were sprayed across the floor as the unwanted fabric slipped over the boy's pale shoulders and down rippling muscles. Gohan half heartedly fought to prevent his prince from going any further. It was a lost battle by the time the material slipped down to meet with the floor.

The teen dark pools swayed under the touch, his body started to tingle, betray him, his lips parted. Vegeta's midnight pearls lingered hungrily amused, before capturing the youths in aswoopingpowerfully kiss that lasted until much need air was appreciate.

The prince smirked into the kiss as the boy waved in his powerful arms. "Mmm… koi." he purr, royal dark pools tracked along the boy's handsome features only inches away from his own, feeding his feral need, heating his own arousal for more of the boy in his arms. Through half lids, dark lashes, the prince could see a mirrored reflection in the boy's own pools, captured the same burning desires to be bonded into a feverish inferno.

Bodies leaned pressed the prince's own bare sweat coated chest pinned the teen to the wall trapping him. Raising the boy's arms holding them on either side of his dark locks, he breathed in that sweet scent that fed his craving for his young love. Willing Gohan tilted his head eagerly for his prince to start, a gentle brush of Saiyan's canines raked over the sensitive skin at the base of the neck sending the boy shivering under the fire touch.

With a deep purr the prince freed his captor hands, lust filled pools allowed fingers to roam to the boy's neck, caressing the soft skin, as they both pressed for more as soft silks lips interlocked in their own heated battle demanding.

Moans, mewls, pleas escape as passion burns, royal hands glide southwards tugging at the annoyance of a belt preventing him from reaching his gaol. In an instant it was gone, skilled fingers at work fast, pop, another button is free replaced with a hungry hand, fingers that linger sending more fervours chills, more pleas as the boy aches into the prince's hand, aching, shivering under the touch from the older man.

The teen let his older lover take control, willing him the power to lead, to dominate, to prove his strength, his passion as red hot hunger engulfs them both that thirst for the touch, to be thrown into pure ecstasy to be driven to the stars and beyond by someone he prays truly cares.

Long into the evening the pounding on the door breaks the spell for the second time. Vegeta looks up from his panting lover beneath him to the door, canines showing warning, eyes narrowed. Growling, threatening to send a ki blast through the other side, but something inside of him was telling him he shouldn't. Not if he wants to keep the peace with his ex or to keep his precious gravity room. He looked back down and kissed the teen's forehead. "Koi, shower, and I'll find you some clothes."

"G-Geta."A plea, from the flushed teen, and in a second he is helped up and brought into strong arms that steady the boy.

"ShhI know… shower, food then we can finish this at home." Vegeta purred with another kiss. Not seeing the slight frown on the boy's face as they gathered up their clothes.

At tea at the end of the table Vegeta was sitting down enjoying his large meal with his mate next to him wearing a t-shirt and baggy denims. Bulma was excited she hadn't stopped talking. "We need to have a party Gohan, to celebrate. We could bring everyone over here and you could bring some of your friends over from school if you like." She has been excited ever since she found out about Gohan's pregnancy.

Vegeta was listening with some interest. He noticed his young mate had been very quiet ever since they got back from the gravity room. It worried him. He couldn't tell what the boy was feeling. He had blocked him out. The prince was concerned that the boy was distancing himself. Whenever there was talk about their child the boy would make some excuse to leave the room.

"What do you think Gohan?" At the sound of his name the teen looked up. His dark pools were filled with uncertainty.

"Bulma, I don't think it would be good time just yet… I'm too caught up with my exams to have a party at the moment." Gohan explained looking at her before feeling his mate's eyes upon him. Feeling uncomfortable he looked back down at his meal.

"Aww, Gohan you gotta have some fun." Bulma argued feeling disappointed.

"If the brat doesn't want a party, don't push him." Vegeta said glancing worriedly over at the boy.

"Vegeta it would be fun and what better way to tell all our friends." Bulma smiled at the teen before she took another mouthful of food.

"Gohan?" Goten looked up at his brother seated next to him.

The teen looked down with smile. "What is it?"

"Will I be a big brother to the baby?"

Gohan shook his head. "No Goten you'll be the baby's uncle. Trunks will be his or her big brother."

"COOL!! Hear that Goten. I get to be the baby's big brother." Trunks chirped proudly.

"Well I'm the uncle!" Goten chimed poking his tongue at his smug friend before a thought hit him. He turned back to his brother, "Is that better than a brother Gohan?"

"I'd say its close." Gohan smirked at seen his brother's smile grow with his reply.

Goten put on the same smug look as his friend. "See _baka_…"

"Goten!" The boy jumped under his brother's firm tone.

Pouting the young boy apologised. "Sorry." Not seeing his older brother smirk. "Gohan?" Another thought came to the chibi's mind.

Gohan sighed. "Yes?"

"If you are going to have a baby does that mean I can too?"

Gohan raised a brow and looked over at Vegeta. "I don't know… Geta?"

"I can't see why not you both related. It makes sense that he could." Vegeta said shrugging his shoulders. Dropping the thought from his mind he reached over and picked up his glass.

"Good, because I'm going to have Trunks baby!"

Such innocence as juice sprayed out over the table to the sound of choking Gohan dashed up from his seat to help Bulma, while Vegeta recovered, eyes narrowed fixed on the confused chibi.

Sighing." Goten. It was supposed to be a secret until we have saved up enough money."

Bulma recovering slightly, coughed. "What money?"

"Money to buy the baby, of course." Trunks frowned, adults can be so dense at times he thought.

"Trunks."Bulma sighs and nodded her thanks to Gohan who went back to sit down.

Vegeta growled. "Brat, where did you get that foolish notion from?"

"Well, mum buys everything with her money." Trunks explained feeling a little annoyed it was so obvious in the chibi's mind.

Bulma sighs. "Trunks after tea I think we should have a little talk."

"Can I have a talk too?" Goten chirped hopeful, not wanting to be left out.

"Gohan?" Bulma asked looking all of sudden tired.

The teen looks down at his brother's eager eyes. "I think it would be better if I talked with him."

Grinning Goten spun around to look at Trunks. "I get to talk with Gohan." He said smuggle before turning back and asking. "What are we going to talk about?"

Both Vegeta and Trunks both rolled their eyes in discast. Bulma shook her head. It never secces to amaze her, the naïveté of the boy, so much like his own father Goku. Gohan smirked, ruffling his brother's hair.

"You'll see. For now you need to eat." Gohan ordered. The chibi didn't argue, turning and put a mouthful of food into his mouth.

When everyone went back to eating Gohan glanced back over at his mate, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He had been going over in his mind how he was going to tell Vegeta that he was leaving. He thought with Bulma here and the boys he won't make asene. Well, he was hoping, and Bulma might help him out, if his prince will at lest hear him out before blowing something up first.

Glancing nervously, over at his older lover, who was downing the rest of his drink. Clearing his throat he spilled the words that he being fighting with all day. "Geta…err …I'm moving out." Juice sprayed across the table for the second time in few minutes. Vegeta blinked at him in disbelief. In the deadly silent Gohan could feeling eyes fixed on him, averting his own eyes. Fixing them on his fork and nervously played with his half eaten meal feeling the tenching mounting.

"WHAT!" Vegeta roared, eyes a blazed, Gohan had his full attention, squirming in his seat under his prince fixed stare. Did he hear correctly the boy wants top leave him?

Feeling the stress build around him Gohan felt trapped, and stumbled over his words. "I need to Geta… I have to…"

"_NO_!" The prince bellowed he had made his mind up, shacking his head furiously. "It's _obersived_! What rubbish!" Vegeta growled shacking physically preventing himself from exploding, powering up.

"Vegeta, will you let him finish!" Bulma snapped with her sights back on Gohan who looked like he was going to burst into tears any second as he tried to explain.

"There nothing for him to say. He's not going! He's my mate. He stays with _me._ End of story! " Vegeta pushed away his meal, turned off food and followed his arms furious that this conversation even came to be.

Bulma looked at the enraged prince. "Will you _shut_ UP! Vegeta you can be such ass sometimes." Sigh, Bulma could see how stressed Gohan was, seating quietly- head down fighting back his tears.

"Don't interfere, onna. This has nothing to do with you." The prince warned refusing to talk about this matter any further. In his mind it was closed there was no way he would allow him to leave. What was the boy thinking? It infuriated him that he would even think of it.

"Quite IT!" Bulma snapped getting both stunned chibis looking at her way before they heard a deadly tone emitting from the prince.

"_ONNA!"_ the prince warned.

Gohan shook his head, dark pools swelled, tears spilled, and the flood gates flowed on to his cheeks. He couldn't take this anymore. Springing to his feet he let the chair fall behind him. "ALL OF YOU, _STOP_ IT!"

Vegeta frowned, perplexed. What did he do? He watched the boy storm out.

"Now look at what you did!" Bulma growled watching the teen flee the room.

The prince spun back around to her stunned. "Me?"

"Vegeta go after him!" Bulma snapped pointing over at the door. The princes narrowed his eyes, pushing his chair back. "And this time don't be such a _jerk_!" biting back the urge to blast something _someone_. He matched out on the hunt for his young over emotion mate.

Bulma looked back at both chibi's who were wide eye looking up at her questionable. Goten looked like he was about to follow his brothers in crying. With a warm smile she stretched out her hands touched both boys on either side of her. "Everything will be fine. Gohan is just tired is all." She went on to explain further while hoping that Vegeta could find out what has upset Gohan.

Vegeta stretched out his senses and found the boy on the roof under the stars. With a sigh he rose up above the white dome and saw his young mate sitting cross legged, eyes lowered. Gohan could feel the prince approach from behind. "Boy what has gotten into you? Explain."

"What is there to explain you won't listen." Gohan grumbled, frowning.

"Brat." Vegeta frowned siting down beside him.

Gohan glanced over at him with his determined midnight pearls. "No Vegeta, I'm going and there nothing you can say will stop me."

The prince's frown deepened. "I don't understand. Out of no-where you talk about leaving. You expect me to say its okay? What has you talking nonsense's? I want to know what's going on. I demand it. Has something or someone upset you that I should know about?"

"Nothing has me upset." The teen lied, fighting back the tears. He looked away not wanting to be weak in front of his prince.

"Brat!" Vegeta snapped, reaching out cupping the boy's chin forcing him to meet his eyes. Losing some of his anger seeing the simmer of moister in his lover's eyes, looking so lost, so hurt. Brushing away his young love, tears with his thumb, concerned. "Koi, what's going on? Tell me."

Gohan shrugged turned away not wanting Vegeta's to touch him. "I just need time away. I need space, there is a lot to think about and I can't do it here…with you."

Vegeta sighed frustrated and confused. "You want to leave me?"

Gohan nodded and turned to meet his lover's concerned dark orbs, searching. "I can't stay. I have to go… I have to leave you."

"You would do this?" The prince chocked, he looked away. It felt like a knife had sliced through his heart. "You can't do this…"

"See you're not listening."

"I'm listening. I just don't believe what I'm hearing." Hurt the prince turned, meeting midnight orbs filled with uncertainty. Silences drawled before Gohan spoke.

"You didn't expect to be a father again. Did you?"

Vegeta frowned taken back, still lost with what the boy had said earlier. "What? What…no I wasn't expecting to have to deal with another brat…"

"_Brat_? Is that's all our child is to you?" Gohan growled tears spilled over on to his flushed cheeks. Trembling.

"Boy…wh- what are you talking about?" The prince was really at lost now. His dark orbs searched for clues but nothing came. The hurt that was there screaming at him, but confused. What did he say wrong? When did this all fall apart? What did he miss? He felt like he was slowly dying inside of him, trying to mask the pain behind a solid barricade that was put there so along ago.

Gohan wiped away the flowing tears. "You don't want another kid, and you don't love _me_!" Trembling with everything that has been said and done taunted emotional drained he spat.

Stunned, Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. How can this be? He couldn't breathe, he could believe this. "What the _hell_ are you on about?" Unable to contain his temper anymore he continued. "If I didn't care about you, then what was all that about when that-that…BRAT of mine from the future wanted you? I could have easily given up my rights back then!" He spat.

"That's IT! I'm just _property_ to YOU! It was only because you didn't want him to get your property!" Gohan screamed abruptly he went to stand when Vegeta grab his wrist preventing him from leaving. The prince tightening his grip holding him still, Gohan glared back. Both could feel the others ki being to become dangerously high with tempers rising.

"Ridiculous! I did it because I love you. None the less you are mine. We belong together and this ridiculous idea of yours stops here! You are not leaving me, you carry our child and YES I want this cub before you say anything else." Vegeta snapped angrily, feeling his blood begging to boil over. His heart beating hard he will _damn_ if he allow this to continue, to lose this battle.

"I'm _leaving_! You can't make me STAY!" Gohan spat with tears streaming down his face wrestling out of the prince's grip.

Vegeta balled up his fist stopping himself from lashing out.

Those words cut deeper than any one knife could have. The prince couldn't cope with the thought of losing him. Dark eyes filled with pain turned away, searching for a way, searching for way to stop all this madness before he loses him. Pleading eyes returned. "Koi, please you're getting yourself worked up. I blame it on the blasted school. It gives you too much work and fills you with these foolish ideas."

"It's not just the school, it's everything. I need space and I can't think here. I'm going to be staying with a friend." Hurting, Gohan sniffled brushing away the tears, unable to stop the flood from escaping.

"Friend Wha…" A thought flashed with it his jaw harden, eyes narrowed spuriously, fist clenched. "Mirai… " he snarled showing his canines. In an instant dark pools snapped into teal, turning cold, searching the heavens, scanning the area seeing if he had missed something.

Gohan's eyes snapped the prince's way, alarmed with the sudden spike in ki. "Vegeta _no_!" He warned grabbing his arm, getting his attaching. "He's not here… I'm going to stay with my friend Sharpener."

Vegeta's stress bled away, he relaxed dramatically. "Oh him."

"Yes him." Gohan frowned confused, glaring.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I have nothing to fear."

"WHAT?" Gohan growled in disbelief, Vegeta sighed, all the tenching bleeding from him as he tried in vain to bring the boy in for hug.

"Koi…if you want sometime away, space as you call it, I can allow that." He purred not getting the right response he was after. "I let you have few days to come back to your senses."

"A few _days_?" Gohan snapped, angrily pushing him away again, stepping back. "…senses?" Feeling insulted he growled.

Vegeta closed his eyes mustering up his patience before he focused back on the angry teen. "Okay, a few weeks, but that's it. You belong home with me. I want you…"

"Yes, and we know why." The teen hissed

The prince raised a brow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Gohan looked away so angry it was overloading his logic. "Nothing! Fine it's settled. I'll stay at Sharpener's."

"For two weeks at the most." Vegeta said. With a strong grip on the boy's upper arms he brought the boy around to face him. The prince was trying to make his point clear.

Gohan's dark lashes lowered and he refused to look at his mate, shrugging him off. "I think we should go back. I need to talk to Goten. He is probably worried."

"Boy?" Vegeta sighed, the teen pushed away from his attempts to get close to him. It hurt to see him like this. Something was terrible wrong, but what? He loved the boy, the Saiyanjin half breed, a warrior in his own right someone that made him proud. He would do anything for him. And now it just cut him deep, he didn't know how to go about fixing this. Gohan could get over emotional at time and he knew thing could only get worse in his condition. He was at loss as how to help him, other than cuddle him, make love to him, the only ways he knew of that felt right, but his mate was refusing the only thing he knew he could do right to please the boy.

He was scared of losing the only thing that meant anything to him, the only right thing that has every happened to him. Ever since he was a young child being ripped away from his father, the king, placed into the tyrant's hands, the hell hole, and thrown in the bowels of Frieza's ship.

There wasn't much call for love on the tyrant's ship only pain, war and destruction, blood. The prince was a passionate man by nature. It came out in his battles and in bed but he was lost when it came down to feelings of the verbal kind. Feeling defeated Vegeta lowered himself to the ground with his young mate now already disappear inside.

The prince looked back up at the blanket of glittering stars in a silent plea for his father, the king, to help him finding away to keep his mate, the only person to have captured his heart. The only one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the only one that was so precious to him, his Son Gohan.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks guys ;) more to come…please be patent with me it's being reedited with each chapter. Hopeful improved ;)


	4. chapter 3

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Another Warning, this is a Yaoi male/male coupling, also swearing. There is the mention of drugs rape and the list goes on …if you don't like don't read, no-one is making you. Rated R. 

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 3

"Thanks Sharpener. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  Gohan hung up the phone. He looked over at his partner looking miserable on the couch and with sigh he left to go to bed.  

Vegeta watched his mate leave their living room. He had listened to every painful word. How that tomorrow, after school, his love was to move in to another home. Dark eyes roamed the empty room wondering what went wrong for things to go this far. "Why do you have to leave me brat?" 

He looked back over to the stairs wondering what the place would be like without his partner around. "Too quiet… too _damn_ quiet." Vegeta complained. With a heavy sigh he pulled himself off the couch and went over to the light switch and turned the lights off before climbing the stairs to their room.        

Pushing the door open, he could see the outline of Gohan's form under the blankets with dim light radiating from side lamp. Vegeta pulled off his shirt.  "Bart, are you awake?"

Dark lashes flicker opened to look at his prince. "What is it Geta?"

"Couldn't we…" Vegeta looked at the boy with frustration swelling inside him. 

Gohan closed his eyes and with a sigh and pulled the covers back over him. "We have been over this already." 

"Fine we will go over it again and _again_…" Vegeta snapped as kneeled on the bed and pulled away the doona from his lover's face.

Gohan looked up at him with the same frustrated frown as his partners. "I'm not getting into another argument Vegeta."  

"There you go again, stop it!" The prince growled stopping his partner from climbing back under the covers.

"Stop what?" Gohan growled trying to pull the covers from Vegeta's grasp.   

"You're using my name brat." The prince growled releasing his hold.  

Gohan glared at him as he sunk back under the plush covers. "Well it is your name…"

"What happened to Geta?" Vegeta growled shifting to the end of the bed to pull off his boats. The teen watched his lover throw his boots, one by one, in a temper to the floor. 

With heavy sigh Gohan said. "Just come to bed. I have school tomorrow and…" Vegeta looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at him. He stood up and went to take off his pants.  

"Yes, yes don't remind me." Vegeta growled. "You are moving in with that lower than lower ningen."

Gohan sat up with his elbow supporting him. "Sharpener is good friend Geta and…" 

"That's better." Vegeta looked back at his young love while he pulled off the last of his clothes. The prince moved over to his frowning partner with his own softer expression.

"What's better?" Gohan growled. With Vegeta coming up close and straddled him, their faces only inches away. Dark amused pools looked into young confused midnight pearls.

"You're using your pet name for me." Vegeta purred. "The one you used the first night, remember? The night I gave you this." Vegeta traced a finger over his signature. "Actually you screamed that name out a lot." Gohan lowered back to the pillow wavering under his lover's touch, until Vegeta stopped and went on. "I thought I was going to go deaf that night..." He recollected with a smile. 

"Vegeta." The boy growled. 

The prince sighed knowing he should have stopped while he was ahead. "Fine. It's obvious that you have made up your mind on this."

"Yes I have." Gohan pushed him off, pulled the covers back over him and rolled over. "Just climb into bed and let's sleep."

"Sleep?" Vegeta grumbled, with a deepened frown, he moved back and climbed in. The prince shifted against his young lover's naked form. "Can I at least get to hold you?" Through heavy dark lashes he looked over the inviting pale skin. *_Press against you, taste you, eat you_.* 

Gohan rolled over to look at his sulking lover. "Don't be like this Geta." 

Young midnight pools smirked seeing Vegeta like this. Gohan shifted further over and leaned in for a kiss. Both warm bodies savoured the taste that it brought them, he moved closer. A hand fisted into young black locks and another trailed over a flexing back as the prince brought the boy over on top of him.

Gohan's lips parted, warmth escapes. "I love you." 

Vegeta's eyes roamed, the scent, that burning need, with his powerful hold he brought back what was his into a fiery kiss. The teen broke for air with smile as he shifted, rested his head on the prince's firm chest, listening to the strong beat of his lover's heart. With a contented smile the boy purred. Vegeta started to groom his young love with his fingers, smoothing, raking dark locks, while deep in thought. 

The night silence was broken with a threatening tone. "If he touches you, any part of you…" 

"If who touches me?" Gohan lifted up his head. 

Vegeta stoped his grooming. "That boy." He said. The prince couldn't remember names if they weren't important. 

Gohan raised a brow. "Sharpener?" 

Vegeta looked away as jealousy tugged at his heart.  "I'll vaporize his…" 

Gohan shifted to the side to look at his prince. "He's not like that Vegeta." Midnight pearls stay fixed on the older man. "You can't keep doing this. I want a few rules." The boy growled.

"Rules?" Vegeta raised a brow at the boy. 

Gohan ignored the look of amusement Vegeta was sending him.  "Yes while I'm staying at Sharpener's. You have to ring before you come over and…"

"Ring what happened to just using our bond?" Vegeta asked not at all pleased.   

"Because I want you to do this my way… the proper way…" Gohan was interrupted. 

"You mean the ningen way, your mother's way." Vegeta hissed. 

"Geta don't start with that again. You know I'm half human." Gohan shifted up on his elbow and glared down at his annoyed partner. 

"Your Saiyan side is stronger. You're carrying our child, which proves this." Vegeta snapped staring at his partner. The boy's frown deepened with each word the prince spoke.

"So you would hate me if I was less?" Gohan growled believing that Vegeta would have never had taken him if there was a full blooded Saiyanjin around.

"I didn't say that boy, you did." Vegeta growled back.

"I give up."  Gohan fell back on his pillow looking up at the ceiling in frustration.

With a heavy sigh. "Fine! What are these rules?" Vegeta watched as his partner rolled over with enthusiasm. 

"You can't just rock up any old time. Sharpener has his grandmother living next door and I don't want any trouble."

"Like I would cause trouble. They can't stop me from seeing my mate." Vegeta was infuriated that someone would think they could stop _him_, the prince of Saiyans, from seeing his royal partner.  

"It's not them we have to worry about…" Gohan bit his bottom lip and lay back down with his eyes wide, mentally kicking himself. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta shifted onto his side and looked at the boy. "Is there something you not telling me boy?"

Gohan refused to look, nervous that his eyes would betray him.  "Nothing. I didn't mean anything. I'm tired. Forget it."

"Boy, you will tell me if something is wrong won't you?" Vegeta shifted so he was half on top with his determined, sharp eyes locked on the boy.  

"I can look after myself. I have done it in the past." Gohan growled, feeling uncomfortable with him this close and his eyes drilling for information.       

"If something is upsetting you I need to know." Vegeta's frown grew with Gohan worming from his light hold and rolling over to face away from him.

"I'm just tired that's all." 

The prince rolled back on to his back with his concern eyes on his young mate's back. _*Why won't you tell me boy?*_

~~~

The next day was busy with Gohan getting up early and packing some things to take to Sharpeners. Vegeta growled and generally complained the whole time with Gohan ignoring him. The prince ended up finishing the job for him as his young mate rushed off to school. 

At school most minds and conversation were on the different tests, they each had to do through the day. Each one was praying they had passed with good marks. For Videl it was a way of getting her father's attention. For Eraser it was the new wardrobe her parents had promised her and for Sharpener, he needed the marks to stay in school. 

For Gohan, he was hoping for high marks to get a decent job so he could support his family and not have to rely on their friend, Bulma and her generosity. By the end of the day all nerves were recovering as they head for their lockers.

"So you're really moving in with Sharpener?" Videl inquired. 

"Yes." Gohan nodded as he looked through the sea of students in search of his locker. 

"How did your boyfriend take it?" Eraser asked on the other side of him.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "Well…"

"That good huh?" Videl smirked.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders again as he and Eraser came to a stop in front of their own lockers. 

"It's for the best. Now you can hang out with us more." Videl said. 

"Oh it stuck again." Eraser complained trying to open her locker door.

"Here I'll help you." Gohan drop his gear into his open locker and went to help his friend. 

Sharpener took this time to grab Videl's arm and drag her away out of earshot. "What's your game?" 

"Gohan needs someone more stable and someone close to his age." Videl growled. She had plans of getting the teen out and seeing others, now that he was away from his ex boyfriend, as she saw it. 

Sharpener shook his head in disbelief. "You're crazy." 

Videl ignored him and turned back to her friend opening the locker door for Eraser. "Hey Gohan I'm going to have a party on Saturday night you want to come. I can pick you up."

Gohan turned to Sharpener. "Are you going?"

"I don't know. Am I invited?" The teen looked over at Videl who nodded and smiled. 

"Of course you are, Eraser will be there, and few of the other kids from school." Videl said as all four headed out of the corridor. "You'll have to bring your bathers." She added. 

"Or not." Eraser winked

"No, I'm bringing them." Gohan smirked as they all headed towards the gates. 

Sharpener tapped his friend on the arm to follow him. "Come on Gohan lets go. See you guys later."

"School tomorrow, don't sleep in." Videl called as they each went their separate ways. 

Sharpener showed Gohan a shortcut over the school grounds towards his place. Both dropped their shoulder bags over the wire fence before jumping. "It's weird. I'm going to meet your boyfriend for the first time and you have just broken up with him."

Gohan picked up his bag and frowned at the other teen. "I haven't broken up with him. We are just separated until I can sort things out."

Sharpener snatched his bag up too. "You said he will meet us at the house?" Gohan waited for his friend to show the way.

"Yeah he's bringing my gear over. I gave him the address. He will be there as soon as he has finished helping Bulma out with something. That's if the traffic is not too bad."

"You got a car. I never knew that." The taller teen raised brow interested. 

"It was a present from Bulma when she found out about the …" Gohan bit his lip, stopping him from saying anything else. 

"About the what?" Sharpener asked swapping the heavy bag over to his other shoulder. 

Gohan turned around with smile and a change of subject. "We must be close to your place …hey?"

Sharpener nodded and pointed ahead of them. "Yeah it's just the next street. Gran won't be home till later so I'll introduce you to her then."

"Oh okay." Gohan nodded and continued to follow his friend. They turned the corner into a street lined with the standard houses. A few yards down, opposite them, was a black sleek car, looking hot and fast, parked just outside a white single story weatherboard house.    

"Wow look at that." Sharpener picked up his pace as they crossed the quiet wide road.  

"Vegeta. He must have left early." Gohan said seeing the driver's door opening.  

"Your kidding me that car is yours?"

"Yeah that's our car." Gohan nodded as they both walked down the footpath towards the expensive looking car. 

"Oh can I drive it? Please say yes." Sharpener pleaded with both hands pressed together getting a smile from the other boy.  

"You'll have to fight Vegeta over it. He fell in love with it on the first day. It's his new favourite toy." Gohan smirked turning back to see Vegeta step out in his tight jeans and lose shirt, pulling his sun glass off as he closed the door. Looking like his car, sleek and powerful, Gohan thought. Liking what he sees as his eyes linger on a firm ass.  

"Expensive toy I bet that baby can fly." Sharpener purred. He watched the man he has only seen a few time from a distance, stand with his arms now folded in front of them. The teen looked at Gohan's boyfriend. He could tell he worked out by his muscled form.

"If Vegeta has anything to do with it, it probably would." Gohan agreed.

"Geta." Gohan chirped, came up to him with Vegeta taking a step forward. His royal dark sights shifted to the other teen with disgust. He turned his sights back on Gohan with eyes a light. The prince leaned in and cupped the boy's chin. "Brat" he purred.

The prince brushed his lips against those soft silks, in a moist teasing kiss before capturing them fully in a burning fire of passion.  Sharpener's eyes widened. He averted his sights feeling uncomfortable, and unsettled that he wanted to watch.    

Vegeta broke the kiss, a statement, aimed at the other teen, that Gohan was his and don't mess with him. "I could eat you." He purred, his sights shifted and hardened at the stranger.

Gohan still dazed opened his lids. "Huh?" Vegeta's satisfaction reached his eyes. He was pleased there was something he still could do right. He watched as the boy slowly gained his senses. "Ummm… s-sorry… Sh-Sharpener. This is Geta…No…" Gohan shock his head. "No… Vegeta." 

The prince smirked again as he stepped back, but it disappeared when he looked down at the outstretched hand between him and his lover. He was vaguely wondering should he ki blasted it off. Gohan nudged him.

Sharpener smiled. "Nice to meet you." Vegeta raised a brow. 

"Vegeta!" Gohan snapped.

"Humph."

"He doesn't talk much."  Gohan quickly added, covering up his partner's lack of manners. Vegeta stood quietly and said nothing as he listened to his partner. Gohan had had plenty of practice with the prince's unfriendly attitude towards others. 

"Oh. Okay. Shy huh?" Sharpener said, looking back at Vegeta who sent him an unsettling smirk his way. 

"Something like that." Gohan said. He didn't see his prince enjoying his game of unsettling Sharpener, as a dizzy spell washed over him. Gohan's hand came to his temple, his bag slipped off his shoulders only to have Vegeta take it from him and steady him.

"Brat? Where is your place?" The prince asked concerned for his mate, who was looking pale and tired from the stress of the day. 

"Just at the back. Here I'll show you." They followed Sharpener into a small front yard with a low timber fence and a garden running up the side of it. The house had a high veranda along the front of it with two large long windows on either side of the front door. 

The boy led them down the side of the driveway. "The flat is attached to the back of gran's place. So we have to be careful with the noise." The teen explained as he looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"Oh okay." Gohan said. With Vegeta at his side, listening and taking in the surroundings. He noticed a dog that liked to bark along the driveway side of the fence. The yard looked much like the rest with various plants spread around the narrow grounds.   

"It's not much, but hey it's cheap board." The boy smirked. They came to a low covered porch. Sharpener was going through his pocket pulling out his keys. "I'll get you a set made up." He said as he put his key into the lock. 

Vegeta rased brow at his young mate, who frowned at him not to say a word. The prince couldn't see why he would need set of keys. Especially if he was only staying for two weeks, or less if he can persuade his love to come back home. "That'll be great. Thanks." Gohan said feeling Vegeta disapproving eyes on him. 

Ignoring him, Gohan stepped in to the open living area with his friend rushing over to shift some clothes off the sofa. Gohan looked to the side to see a small kitchen. It was nothing like back home where everything was light and airy. Here it was closed in and dark. With a sigh he walked over towards his friend tossing his clothes in to his room.

Sharpener turned around nervously. He wasn't used to having visitors. "Sorry about the mess." He said. Vegeta's eyes narrow on the small quarters that his koi will be spending a few weeks in. Gohan opened the door between the bedroom and the kitchen. "Oh that the bathroom with everything you might need." He said as Vegeta stepped up behind his partner to look. 

He turned to Sharpener. "Where's the boy's sleeping?" His eyes narrowed not seeing a second bedroom.

"Oh here. It's comfortable. I know I have fallen asleep on it often enough." The teen chuckled. Gohan closed the bathroom door to look back.

"No it will be great." Gohan reassured his friend with a disproving grunt coming from his mate. Vegeta moved over to look at the worn sofa that had seen better days. Sharpener removed two of the cushions to bring the bed frame out.

The boy pulled on the thick metal bar. "Look you… you just…" Sharpener tugged harder. "Oh wait it's stuck." Vegeta raised brow and came over and looked at the problem. "It's okay. It does this sometimes. It just needs a little persuasion."  Sharpener said, seeing Vegeta's frown deepen. 

"Move." The prince ordered as he went to tug on the stubborn bar. 

"Geta careful don't" Gohan cringed with each tug Vegeta pulled on the metal bar. "Don't Geta…you might …Vegeta." He snapped.

"Blast!" Vegeta growled in frustrating. "I'll fix it." He growled with the base now angled down to the floor on one side.

"Hey its okay it was old." Sharpener waved their worries off.  "Look see, you still have my room."

SNAP  Dark eyes narrowed on the teen with a broken bar now in his powerful grip. 

"Vegeta?"  

"Hey it's okay."  Sharpener patted his friend on the back and pointed to his room behind them. "Look." He said as he moved Gohan through the door. Vegeta's eyes narrowed into the tiniest of slits. The bar still in his grasp bending as his fist tightens. "It's cool if he can't fix it, your welcome to sleep here."

Gohan stepped further in, embarrassed by Vegeta breaking his friend's furniture. Behind them the sound of metal been bent was heard with Vegeta trying to fix the sofa. Curses were spilling as the prince mouthed off his frustration with a hint of panic in his voice.     

"Ummm at least until we can work something out. I don't take much room" Sharpener added, reassured his friend who still looked upset. Gohan looked at the double bed pushed up against the wall, just under the window of the small compacted room. 

"If you sure. I'll pay for the sofa." The teen added. Gohan felt bad. 

Sharpener smiled. "We can work that out later. So what do say?" He asked.

"Okay that will be great." Gohan smiled at his friend hearing another fist full of curses emanating from Vegeta out in the living room. Gohan thought he had better let him know.  "Geta don't worry. I'll be sleeping with Sharpener.

BANG   

"Geta?" Gohan rushed out. He was met with Vegeta's wide eyes. Gripping the mangled mess of what was left of the sofa frame. The prince's darkened eyes shifted and fixing on Sharpener. 

The boy shivered under the dark orbs. "What's up?" He asked as looked at the completely destroyed sofa surrounding the man.  

"You." Vegeta hissed raising his free hand.

"VEGETA!" Gohan yelled as he moved in front of his prince blocking his line of fire. "Calm down."

Vegeta's piercing stare fixed on his young mate. "Calm down?" 

"We are just sleeping together." Gohan explained, not realising just how bad that sounded.

"Oh, just sleeping together." Vegeta purred unnerving his mate. A smirk slipped on the prince's face unsettling the boy further. Vegeta dropped the frame at the boy's feet. Gohan jumped. The prince's eyes stayed fixed on his naive lover. His hand was stretched out ready to ki blast the bedroom solving all their problems.  

Gohan's eyes were on the bed frame as he stepped out of its way. He didn't see Vegeta's hand raise at Sharpener and the bedroom. 

"Cool trick." Sharpener said seeing a trace of ki forming in the prince's palm aimed at him. Gohan's head shot up, eyes wide. With Saiyanjin reflexes he diverted the ki from hitting his friend to hit the ceiling instead.

"DRAT!" Vegeta growled. It missed.

 "VEGETA!" Gohan eyes flashed teal.

"Hey guys did you see that. Wow… Freak lightning strike." Sharpener said looking up at the gaping hole in the ceiling. " Gran is going to flip."  The boy said gawking at the smouldering hole that went through the roof to show the evening sky. He was too stunned to notice the silent Saiyanjin lovers quarrel in the background. One could only pray that the house is still standing before gran comes home.      

TBC…

A/N: Sorry for the delay…a _again. ~_~; I'm bad girl I know …__Cool huh ..No.. Ok. *grins*_

Next chapter we have some fun with Vegeta sneaking back at night and peeks through the window. He won't be happy with what he sees. Let's hope Sharpener's place survives the night with Gohan living there. ^_~

I'm working on some fun ideas. One, being Videl's pool party, like spiked drinks and see where that will lead us. I also want to bring Goku back at some point before the baby is born. I want to drag him into the chaos that will lead up to the happy event. 

Thanks guys for the reviews. They help get the chapters up. Sorry for the last chapter. I went back fixed what I could. C'ya  

^_^


	5. chapter 4

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Another Warning, this is a Yaoi male/male coupling, also swearing. There is the mention of drugs rape and the list goes on …if you don't like don't read, no-one is making you. Rated R. 

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 4  

It was early hours of the morning and Gohan was lying still, not wanting to move his restless friend who was snoring so loud he thought his ears were going to burst. He looked around the dark, unfamiliar room so different from his own. The compact room was all brown with hardly any other colour. Everything was pushed up hard against a wall for more room. The demi Saiyanjin could feel every lump in the mattress. He didn't want to be rude but he didn't see how this could work out. After everything he was already homesick, longing for his lover's arms to bring him in a tight hold, to be held. 

A heavy sigh, Sharpener moved again, taking most of the blankets away from him. With most of the bed taken, the dark hair teen was reduced to the edge. Feeling uncomfortable and hearing that name be called over and over again, Gohan, for the life of him, couldn't remember Sharpener dating a Sharon. He made mental note to ask one of the girls tomorrow.  

As he listened to the moans and pleas from the sleeping form he tried to edge his way off the bed only to have Sharpener bring him back. Wide eyed Gohan froze and then there it was again, that name. "SSharon… Oh… babyyyyy."

One of Sharpener's arms shifted and draped over his clothed chest. Panic set in as Gohan felt a leg slip up his thighs. The dark hair teen was feeling trapped. *_Help_* Gently he tried prying himself free without waking his friend and embarrassing them both. He was hoping to escape to the living room floor. It was looking very appealing to sleep on. He knew he didn't want this picture stuck in his mind for the rest of his life. 

It was too much when a hand started to roam south. "Sharpener!" He called. Getting no response, Gohan shifted from beneath his friend. 

"Oh baby yesss." Sharpener purred. Gohan eyes widened. He was praying to the gods above. *_Dende get me out of here!* His heart was racing. This wasn't good. _

"Sharpener… wake up." Gohan knew Sharpener's gran's bedroom was on the other side of the wall. She had told him when she came over just after Vegeta had fixed the hole in the roof. He desperately tried to move the blonde teen off him, fighting a hand away from where it had no right to be. *_Dende I'll kill you.* _

~~~           

"Bark and your dead, got that you mutt?" Vegeta growled. As he threw another think steak over the fence at the black Doberman, watching it wolf down the last one. The prince turned his attention back to the real reason he had come, Gohan. He didn't like the idea of his mate sleeping with another male.

Hidden in the shadows, he approached the driveway dressed in jeans and a sleeveless shirt. He knew if Gohan found about this whole thing he would make his sex life even more none existent than it already was. It had been very unpleasant for the prince being without his privileges for nearly twenty four hours now. He moved to the window he knew held his partner. Dark sharp eyes shifted in the dark. The cool air brushed through his hair as he brought his face to the glass.  

"Ohh …Babyyy don't struggle." A whimper.

"Oh Sharpener" A breathless voice.

A crack of lighting, the sound of a dog barking, as the neighbourhood flared in a coat of Gold. The powerful form a hand rose. 

"OH SHIT!" The teen panicked. 

Gohan's eyes were wide as plates as he dived over his friend's and across the bed, no longer caring about Sharpener. Hand stretched out to get to the open window. "Honey NO I can explain." He called in desperation with his arm out to stop the blast. 

"Oh baby don't go." Sharpener purred. 

Terror surfaced, with a weak smile Gohan turned back to his mate. "I Love you."

The dominated sound of a snaps of energy as it whipped around Vegeta. His eyes narrowed on his lover. "Move!"

"You got it all wrong. I swear nothing happened. He's asleep, nothing happened." The teen pleaded. Gohan could see his prince struggling with the impulse to shoot first and ask questions later. "Please Geta just go to the front door I'll open it and let you in. Pleaseeee. " 

"Oh baby…" Gohan smiled sweetly to his jealous lover while reaching over and gave Sharpener a small ki shot to his butt. "OW." Sharpener grumbled.   

Vegeta's eyes remained fixed on his nervous mate before he lowered his ki and moved off towards the front door. Gohan collapsed back on his heels. With a sigh of relief he scrambled back over the other teen to climb out of bed. "Hey what's up?" Sharpener asked in a sleepy daze rubbing his butt. 

The teen frowned. "Go back to sleep. You're having a bad dream." Gohan said in frustration.

 "Huh it seemed good to me, before she got rough." The blonde teen said before he nestled his head back in the pillow. Gohan shock his head in disbelief before disappeared out into the living room. He could see Vegeta's outline through the glass, waiting to be let in. Taking a breath he unlocked the door, and with his best smile. "Hi Geta."

Vegeta stepped in not saying a word and stood in the living room. He watched Gohan close the door before passing him into the kitchen. "I'm hungry. Do want something to eat?" The teen asked. 

"No!" Vegeta grunted still feeling frustrated. He knew he would have to go off and release some of his aggravation later. He watched as Gohan went to the freezer and got a tub of ice cream out and looked for a spoon. "You're going to eat that now?" The prince asked, surprised. 

"I'm hungry." Gohan frowned, moving a chair out to sit down with Vegeta standing opposite him. "Anyway what are you doing here, I have school in few hours."

"Well it's lucky I did come!" The prince snarled as he took a chair in front of his mate who was licking the delicious flavour off his spoon. "You and him were getting pretty close weren't you?"

"Geta, there was nothing going on. He was just dreaming." The teen explained dipping the spoon back in with Vegeta getting distracted by it.  

"Dreaming…."  Vegeta forgot what he was going to say when Gohan's tongue slipped around the cream coated spoon giving the prince a tightening in the pants. 

"I won't even bother. You can't keep coming over here." Gohan growled as he pulled the spoon out of his mouth before slammed the lid back on the tube.  

"Why?" Vegeta growled with the ache in his pants. "So you two can get it together?" He watched the boy get up and put the tub back in the freezer.

Gohan closed the freezer door. "Don't be stupid. He not my type." 

"What is your type Gohan? Vegeta growled shifting in his chair.  

"I wouldn't have to sleep with him in first place if you hadn't broken the fucking sofa." Gohan growled in frustration. He washes the spoon under the water before turning back to glare at his partner.   

"Stuff the sofa, something has got you spooked." Vegeta growled as he sprung from the chair a little too fast. Wince as pain shot up his groin. 

"Here you go again." Gohan narrowed his eyes and slumped in his chair with Vegeta lowing himself slowly and carefully.

 "And I'll keep at it until I know what going on." The prince glared at his stubborn lover. "The onna said she got a phone call from the school …"

Gohan looked up. "Shit…What did they want?" His heart missed a beat. 

"They wanted to talk to me…" Vegeta said before he was interrupted. 

*_Fuck_* Gohan eyes went wide. Did you talk to him?" 

"Who?" The prince frowned.

"The principle?"  The panicked boy asked. 

"No, should I have? I had better things to do I was training." The prince couldn't see the fuss. 

Gohan waved it off. "Look he probably just rang up about my test. Tell Bulma I'll see her tomorrow and sort it all out at the schools. Geta, Look. I really need some sleep I have a test first up in the morning." The teen got up indicating that Vegeta should leave. 

Vegeta watched his mate, open the door for him to leave. "Fine I'll go, but keep away from him." 

"Oh Geta" Gohan pulled him up and brought him to the door. "Go!"

Vegeta frowned. He didn't want to leave the boy. The prince couldn't see himself sleeping. He thought of going off and finding the Namek for an intense spar to get some of his frustrations out. He turned in time to see the door close. "No kiss?" With heavy sigh he took off into the dark sky. 

Gohan rested against the door in the dark. "Shit now what? I have to see the principle."  The thought gave him a chill. With a sigh he pushed off door and decided to go and take shower. He wasn't going to get any sleep, not now with this.     

~~~

Gohan leaned against the tall counter in his shirt, denims talking to the lady behind the desk. "I have come to see Mr Edwards."

"I'll just see if he can see you." She smiled and walked off down the short corridor to a door at the end. Gohan waited anxiously. It was only few seconds when she returned. Gohan stood up. 

"He will see you." The lady said. The teen smiled and pushed away from the counter and followed her down to the principle's door.  

She opened the door Gohan smiled.  "Thanks." 

He turned at the sound of that deep voice. "Mr Son?" The principle pointed to a chair. He was a tall man in his forties with short brown hair and clean shaved face with shiny white teeth giving his smile that plastic look that never reached the eyes. Gohan felt uncomfortable being back in this office again. 

He sat forward with his elbows on his knees as the man sat on the edge of his deck, in front of him. "I was told you rang up CC yesterday. You promised me you wouldn't worry them?" The teen explained. 

The principle smiled again showing all his teeth. "I don't remember."

Gohan frowned. "You don't remember I was here." 

The man's smile slipped and was replaced with a serious expression. His eyes were fixed on the boy opposite him. He leant closer. "Cool your tone with me boy. I know your type. Think you're tough. Well you're not." Gohan's frown deepened as he looked away, feeling the guy's breath on his face. "You're the type that gives a fine school like this a bad reputation. And I won't have you drag this school down. Not you, nor any of your kind." He said in a low aggressive voice. 

Gohan's head snapped back with eyes ablaze. "My kind?"

"Don't play dumb kid. We all know what you are…" The man kept his eyes fixed on the teen. Gohan could feel his temper starting to flare.  

"I don't see how this has anything to do with why I'm here. You can think what ever but don't bring my family into this." Gohan snapped. He went to get up only to have the man put both hands on either side of him, griping the arms of the chair, preventing him from escaping.  

His face leaned right in Gohan's. "Is that threat mister?" 

The teen frowned and moved back in his chair feeling uncomfortable and trying to get away from the man that had him trapped. "Take it as you will. I did what you asked. I left my home. You can no longer bother Vegeta and I'll get Bulma to adopt Goten so you can't touch him. It is all within the law." Gohan growled. He watched the man chuckle, unsettling him more. 

"You think you're so smart don't you?" The man leaned back stretched his arm and picked up a folder from his desk. "Well I can still get your friend. Who knows what perverted things he has done in the past." The man held the folder in front of Gohan to take. The teen went to look but it was taken away. "It says here that he has been your foster father since you were fourteen." Gohan looked from the folder to the man in front of him with weary eyes. 

"He is no pervert and yes he's been good to me. He's fed me and clothed me." He was interrupted with the man tossing the file back on his desk and looking back at him with an unsettling look. 

"And comforted you…" The principle said in lower than normal voice.   

Gohan frown deepened.  "What's that supposed to mean?"   

"I think you know. What type of things does he do? The man moved forward bringing his knees to brush against Gohan's. The teen moved further back in his chair. With his eyes fixed on the probing dark brown eyes. 

"What?" Gohan growled not liking how close he was, or the conversation. 

"Does it feel good to have his hands rub up against you?" The man looked over the boy with an unsettling stare. "I suppose he likes you on all fours." Gohan couldn't believe this. His eyes snapped wider as a hand squeezed his knee. "Does he coat you with cream?"

"You're sick." Gohan went to get up, but was pushed back down.  

The man stood up and leaned right over Gohan who looked up at him nervously. He could feel the man's breath on his skin. "No you're the sick one and you do as I say if you don't want trouble." The principle said in authoritarian tone. 

Gohan had had enough. He pushed the man back and jumped out of his chair. "Trouble" The principle looked at him a bit surprised at his strength but had a new smile on his lips. Gohan was shaking from rage and nerves. "You have no idea what trouble is! But it not you I'm worried about." The teen said. Backing away as the man stood up. 

"Well you should be worried. I have friends in high places." The man picked up the phone with a gleam in his eye. "One call and I can have your friend in prison and your brother taken away. Not to mention the scandal it would cause for CC Empire once word gets out that Bulma Briefs ex is a pervert. I can see them being dragged through this for years tainting her family's name. Doesn't she have a son? I have all the proof here in my office to cause a lifetime of trouble boy." The man almost purred with a smug look. 

"Why are you doing this? Is it so that you can get off making everyone's life hell? What do you get out of it?" Gohan was lost, this was madness.  

The man put the receiver down before he stood up. Gohan backed into the edge of the bookcase.  "If you do right by me boy I'll see it that your family is left out of any front page headlines."

"Like what?" He asked. His eyes fixed on the man inches away towering over him, feeling his body heat as he leaned in.   

"I think we could work together on this." The man looked over him with hungry eyes before touching Gohan's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.     

"Oh nooo…" Gohan shook his head. He ducked under his arm and stumbled back towards to the door. His hand on the handle, with his eyes fixed on the smug man smiling at him. 

"Do you want to see trouble for your friends Bulma Briefs, your brother and him… your lover? I'll give you till Monday morning to come to your senses and when you do we can draw up an agreement as such to serve us both. That is all for now Mr Son." Gohan didn't wast time escaping the man's office. He felt like he was going hurl if he stayed there much longer. It was too much. He needed air.

~~~   

Sharpener and the others saw Gohan rush down the stairs of the office. They all rushed up to him. Gohan's eyes were fixed on the ground.

Sharpener frowned at his friend who looked paler than normal and a little shaken. "Hey man what's up? You don't look well. Do you want me call someone, your boyfriend?" He asked worried.

"No I'm fine. I just …excuse me…" Gohan dropped his bag and bolted to the nearest toilet leaving his friends too stunned for words.

"Gee what up with him?" Videl raised a brow confused. 

"I don't know?" Sharpener said as he picked up his friend's bag. 

"I hope he'll be fine for the party tomorrow." Eraser said as they stayed put looking at where Gohan had rushed off to.

"It's probably just nerves with the test." Sharpener said not wanting the girls to start to pry into his friend's problems. " It's been long day."

Videl nodded with agreement as did Eraser beside her. "That's for sure. I'll see you guys tomorrow then. I'll pick you up?" She asked. 

"Yeah can't wait." Sharpener waved them off and headed over in the afternoon sun to see how his friend was. Once he crossed over the freshly moved lawn to the boy toilets. He could hear the leaking taps but no sounds from his friend. Once in he turned around the corner he could see one of the cubicles doors closed. 

"Hey Gohan man are you alright in there. Do you need help?" He asked knocking on the timber frame. 

"No I'm fine." Came a voice from behind him. Gohan waved. 

Sharpener frowned. His head returned back to the closed door only to have it open with a kid glaring at him. "What's your problem?"

The blonde hair teen went a deep shade of red. Sharpener came out of it with the sound of his friend chuckling as the boy left them alone.  

"You looked funny." Gohan pointed at him from against the far side wall with knees pressed against his chest. He had seen Sharpener pass him. 

"Funny. Here your bag." Sharpener said dropping it next to him. "Look I've got a date so I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." Gohan's smile was sad one, meant to fool those who didn't know him.    

"You sure man? I can stay." The taller teen suggested. 

"Go. I'll see you later." Gohan waved his worries off. 

"Alright then." Sharpener beamed. He really didn't want to miss this hot date. Gohan watched his friend go. He waved him off and gave him another smile it slipped of his face as soon as Sharpener left. 

Gohan pulled himself up off the floor. He walked, pale faced, up to the sinks and turned the tap on full and splashed the water over his face letting it trail down. He looked at his reflection in the cracked mirror. His mind was numb as he listened to the water pouring into the bowl at his fingers tips.

His anxious eyes roamed over the lost boy opposite him, filled with the same burning need to escape the turmoil of emotions that where bubbling up, turning into a sick knot inside him. Gohan bent over and brought his lips to the tap taking what he could before spiting the rest out. 

The teen turned the tap off. He took one last look at the boy opposite him, locked in glass with the same needs, the same call for safety. "What do we do?" He whispered. 

At this point a group of five boys came in, the bullies of the school. "Huh look guys he's talking to himself now."

"Great." Gohan sighed as he let his bag's strap slip out of his fingers. 

"What's that queen?" The leader called making the other laugh at his remark. 

"Fuck off." Gohan spat. He was in no mood to hear this crap. 

"Big words." The bully chuckled with his friends. 

"Like you know any." Gohan growled. He watched as the others come around to their friend side, rolling up their sleeves.  

"I think you need a lesson in manners." The boy growled. 

"And you're going to teach me?" Gohan's eyes narrowed fixed on the group in front.  

"You got that right." The boy smirked. "Get him guys." They all lunged at Gohan. 

~~~

Gohan walked up onto the patio were Bulma was sitting with a cool drink after hard day in the lab, catching the warm sun before it disappeared. She watched the teen come into view.  "Hi love" Her smile left as she got better look at the boy. "What happen to your face?"  Bulma put her drink down and stood up, cupping the shy boys chin. Gohan shifted from her touch not liking the fuss. 

"I got into fight."

"Gohan?" Bulma put her hands on her hips disappointed. Her blues fixed on him before softening. "What happened?" 

"Hey it wasn't my fault." Gohan defended himself under the fixed stare of his father's friend. "Anyway I came out better than the others guys."

"You're telling me kids from school did this?  She frowned again looking at the blue bruise. 

"Well sort of. I had a dizzy spell and tripped and hit the wall." Gohan felt embarrassed at being clumsy a lot later. He had not been able to think clearly, always tired and hungry all the time. Living with his friend, he didn't feel like showing off his true Saiyan appetite.

"Come to the lab and I'll check you. You have to be carefully with the baby and all." Bulma put her arm around him and squeezed his shoulder with warm smile.  

"I was." Gohan frowned. She had a way of making him feel like a kid again. "It not like I asked for it."

"Come on." She smirked. "You know you're nearly in your third month. You excited?" 

Gohan looked at her over the sting of his bruise. "I don't know. Sometimes when I'm lying in bed and Geta's not around I put my hand over it and wondering what it's all going to be like. It scares me a little." He admitted.  

"Hey honey we are all here for you. You know that's right." Bulma stopped him just outside her office.  

"Yes." Gohan nodded. He turned to the door and approached lad table. He knew the routine. 

"Now jump on up. Let me check that there is nothing else broken. " She spent few minutes checking him and the baby before she got some cottonwool and antiseptic to clean his bruise. 

"OW that hurt." The teen growled. 

"Stop your complaining. You're as bad as your dad was." She smirked seeing a smile in his eyes when she referred to his father.  

"Bulma, have you got a sensu bean?" He asked hopefully. 

"What, for a bruise?" She frowned. 

"I don't want Geta to find out." He admitted only to be interrupted with a shadow at the door. 

"Find out what Brat?" Vegeta demanded. He had come in from his training when he sensed the boy was here.  Gohan eyes fixed on his prince.

"Vegeta…" Bulma warned. 

The prince frowned and looked back at the boy. His eyes narrowed on the mark on his pale skin. "What happened?"  

"It a bruise…" Gohan was interrupted.  Vegeta push Bluma out of the way to look at his mate's bruised face with disproval and seriousness set in his eyes

"I can see that boy." Vegeta growled as he cupped the boy's chin to get a better look at the blue bruising around the boy's cheek bone. With a frown he turned back to his ex with demanding eyes.

"He was in…" Gohan's eyes went wide. He shook his head for her to not say anymore. Bulma caught on. "Look there's nothing to worry about. I checked the baby and everything is fine." Vegeta turned back to his mate who gave a smile if not a nervous one. The prince narrowed his sights on him as he listened. "Though the pregnancy seems to be draining him, you have to eat more Gohan, and plenty of rest. No stress" 

"No stress?" Gohan couldn't help but find that funny, especially with all the strain he was under. 

Vegeta raised brow and looked over at him. "What so funny boy?"

"Nothing." Gohan's smile left just as fast as he jumped off the lab table. "Well I'm done. I'm going see Goten now." He headed off out of the room with Vegeta and Bulma watching him. 

The prince was about to follow when Bulma caught his arm. "Vegeta. Wait up."        

The prince frowned. "What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong with the baby or him it that area. I'm just concerned about Gohan. Have you talked to him?" She asked concerned for the boy.

"He won't talk. I've tried." The prince growled. His mate was proving to be more stubborn than he originally thought. "He got into a fight didn't he?" He asked.

Bulma sighed. "Yes at school."

"Fine I'll talk with the school." Vegeta growled. 

"You could see Mr Edwards first thing Monday. It might help Gohan." Bulma gave him reassuring pat on the shoulder as she went to leave.    

"It'd better."

TBC…

A/N: Sharpener survived, I didn't think he would. Well Vegeta gets to meet the principle. Should Gohan be in the office too? *evil grin* It would be fun. ^_~ 

Later Sharpener and Gohan are going to be sneaking into the principle office over the weekend. I don't think I want to look. 

Thanks guys 

 ^_^ 


	6. chapter 5

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Another Warning, this is a Yaoi male/male coupling, also swearing. There is the mention of drugs rape and the list goes on …if you don't like don't read, no-one is making you. Rated R. 

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 5

Gohan stepped out of the car slamming the door after another fight. The teen watched as his prince spun the wheel and sped off down the road before turning into the traffic with horns blaring as he cut through. 

In the quiet, he peered through the darkness until he couldn't see the tail lights of Vegeta anymore. "Bastard!" He growled. His prince was angry because he wouldn't let him come inside. Now he was left in the dark, feeling just as unloved as his royal mate. 

Feeling exhausted and mad, he walked to the driveway where he could see Sharpener's gran's living room light on as he passed. "She's up late." He thought out loud. It was close to midnight and he had spent the whole evening with his brother. They had both fallen asleep in Goten and Trunks' room talking about their past and the dreams they have for the future.

His brother, Goten, wanted him to come and live with him and got upset when he said he couldn't. Gohan stayed with him until he fell asleep but, with the first real meal in ages, and the exhaustion of the day he had drifted off to sleep too. 

It was Bulma who had woken him. Vegeta was annoyed. He had wanted to leave him asleep, pleased his mate was away from that place Gohan now called home. Snapping him out of his thoughts he turned to hear his name being called. "Gohan, hey man."

"Sharpener, how did go?" Thinking when he said that it wasn't best move. 

"Well… you know she wasn't my type." The teen said still feeling rejected as they walked down the driveway. 

"Well who knows, you might find someone at this party at Videl's tomorrow night." Gohan said hopefully. 

"Yeah that's right." Sharpener's confidence was back. "Hey what happened to your face?" He frowned noticing, for the first time under the porch light, Gohan's bruise. 

"The usual." The demi Saiyan shrugged it off. 

"Yeah… but I've never seeing one on your face before." Sharpener admitted. "It looks painful."

"I hardly know it's there." Gohan said as he put his hands into his jean pocket.  

"Here I open the door."  The other teen said seeing Gohan searching for his keys. 

Sharpener pushed the door open letting it swing back on it hinges as both sets of eyes went wide with their jaws ajar. "Shit." Gohan said it with Sharpener thinking it. The living room was taken over with vases and hundreds of long stem red roses with the biggest plush sofa known to man placed along the back wall.    

"What have I done?" Gohan walked in a trance with his tall friend in awe next to him. The young demi Saiyan's eyes spotted a note his heart sunk. "I'd say that's for you." Sharpener said pointing at the note placed on the centre of the sofa.

"I don't want to read it." Gohan admitted. He felt terrible. This was why Vegeta wanted in. He felt lower than low. 

"This has to be your boyfriend's work. I don't know anyone with money like that. Do you think he would mind getting me a new TV?" Gohan raised a brow back to his hopeful friend. Sharpener smiled nervously. "I mean it would be for you of course."  

Gohan shook his head and went back to the note in its envelope. Nervous butterflies swept inside of him as he picked it up. "Why?" Fingers lifted the flap up of envelope and pulled out the fragment paper. 

_I don't know what I have done but I ask for your forgiveness… I love you. Please come back to_ _me koi_

_Your prince always,_

_Vegeta_

The young demi flopped onto the sofa with the note still in his hand. Sharpener, a little concerned, came over. "Gohan are you alright?" 

"No I'm evil." He dropped to the side and proceeded to hit his head on the soft cushions. It didn't have the effect he wanted but it would do. With his face now buried in the cushion a muffled cry came. "I'm horrible."

The other teen shook his head at the pitiful sight. "Don't be stupid."  

"But I left him." Gohan's head snapped up dark eyes full of regret. 

"Of course, you had to. Have you forgotten Mr Edwards?" Sharpener sat down next to him. 

Gohan face screwed up. "Eww don't remind me."  Sitting back on the massive sofa, big enough to cater for five made him feel like he was in dollhouse.      

"Well there you go. I rest my case." Sharpener said sitting back, admiring how comfortable the sofa felt. "Hey you haven't lost him. If anything, I'd say he appreciates you more."

"Wow Sharpener that was deep." Gohan thought.

The other teen nodded in agreement. "Yeah well girls are always saying I don't appreciate them enough, I just want to jump into bed with them.

"You're saying you don't?"

"No… I'm just saying that's what the girls keep saying." Sharpener explained as he pushed off the sofa. Gohan thought about what friend had said.  "Hey do you want pizza? My treat." 

The demi nodded, his appetite was coming back. "Sounds great." 

"Okay pizza it is." Sharpener went into the kitchen to where the phone hanged on the wall near the front door. Gohan looked at all the red roses covering every surface around him. It was like a jungle. The perfume that radiated from them was welcoming. With a heavy sigh his father's mind was at work.  "Where are we going to eat?"  

~~~ 

In the depths of night Gohan sleeping form was lost in the centre of the sofa, under a sheet at peace in the comfort of luxury. He didn't even stir as the mattress shifted with added weight then the warmth of another. His body was spooned embraced, nuzzled. 

A pleasing purr escaped from deep with inside of him as affectionate kisses were sprayed over his neck shoulders. "Mmmm"

"Koi" Came a serious heated purr. Lashes stirred flickering opening releasing dark pearls. Gohan felt a hand cup his cheek bringing him around to meet dark inks pool lusted over.

"Geta?" 

"Koi." Moist lips captured his. The boy could feel himself wavering under the weight of the intense longing shown by the other. Urgencies, the burning desire to be lost in fever of passion, drove the kiss further, deeper. His prince pushed him around on to his back. "_Mine_." Came a warning, defensive growl. 

Gohan was drowning, withering under royal hands as they roamed hungrily groping taking what was legally his. It was the driving force behind his prince. No battle could stop this thirst and the teen's wellness was urging him on. 

Bodies engulfed clashing in an erotic dance. Sheets rustled and ripped under the heated need for more. The Saiyan prince had gone on too long with his craving for his mate. He wasn't going to be denied what is _his._

A Saiyan in love is possessed to claim. His yearning the desires burned to be with his mate, drawn to be as one, like their ki was laced with the other, after a claim. Too long without was dangerous. A Saiyan thirsted, lived for passion. It was their strength, in war and in bed.  

Biting down on his young lip, copper seeped as a flood of emotions rides his way. His prince held back a primal roar that would wake the dead as they came, exploded into release. The aftermath of tremors washed over them as they both collapsed wrapping themselves with the other, flushed cheeks, exhausted bodies coated in a thin sheen of sweat, welcomed sleep as they caught their breath. 

~~~

There was the sound of the high activity of the weekend in the suburban streets, with lawns being moved, kids screaming with excitement and the barking of dogs. With a groan the prince grabbed the nearest pillow and pulled it over his head. 

His temper was building it was only calmed with the nuzzling of his young mate. A contented purr vibrated against his back, both drifting back to sleep. When the prince growled feeling something prodding his back side, a dangerous growl was sent, a warning to stop. 

Confused Gohan opened his eyes to see what was upsetting his prince. Dark lashes flicked opened his dark pools focused, a gasp. The rush to find every inch of sheet as Sharpener's grandmother, Videl and Eraser stood around the bed. "Hi?" Came a nervous squeak. 

"Who's this?" The old lady asked poking her walking stick at the prince's barely covered butt. Gohan's eyes widened seeing the immediate dangers in this action. His prince growled louder from under the pillow before snapping from where he laid. A hand rose only to have it whacked with the stick. "Don't threaten me young pup." 

Vegeta's eyes darkened as they narrowed on the old women standing at his side speechless with his temper boiling threatening to burst at any moment. Videl and Eraser moved closer to see the two lovers. Sharpener woke up with the commotion and opened the bedroom door with a yawn to see his living room crowded. 

Gohan stepped in trying to stop the eminent blood bath. "He's family." He said. The teen gathered and wrapped the sheet around himself leaving Vegeta nothing but bare skin. 

"Family Hmm? Well mister, you have compony." The silver hair lady turned to the two girls looking wide eyed. 

"Hi" Gohan waved nervously. Both girls waved back speechless as their eyes roamed over the two, making Gohan want to die there and then

The old lady turned back with a smirk to see her towering grandson. "Sharpener love I want you to fix the tap again its leaking." She purred as she pinched his cheeks. 

"Yes gran." He yawned. She nodded pleased and turned back to the two in the bed one looking scared the other looking furious. 

"Well I'll leave you kids then." She looked over at Videl and Eraser who's eyes where still fixed on the two on the bed. "See you later girls." 

Both girls just nodded as their sights roamed over every pleasant curve, every rippling muscle the two warriors had to show, making both girls feel very weak at the knees.   

The lady chuckled to herself before looking around at the red floral surrounding them, she smiled. "Love the flowers." With that she walked off towards the open door. "Oh yes and nice ass too."  

Jaws dropped except for one, as Vegeta sprung from the bed. "I'LL KILL HER!" In all his glory the prince stood in front of two very wide eyed girls, both forgetting how to breathe as they tried to speak only a high pitch squeal escaped one's lips. 

"Goh." Videl tried again "G-Gohan you w-want to intro-introduce… him." Videl eyes never shifted, looking at the wrong thing. Vegeta raised a brow and looked down at where her finger was pointing. 

Gohan paled. "Geta CLOTHES!" 

"Why? She seems happy." Vegeta frowned motioning towards Eraser who was blushing, eyes fixed with a gleam. 

"VEGETA!"  Gohan growled scrambling out pulling the sheet along with him. He leaned over and picked up his prince's jeans and threw them at him. Vegeta snatched them in mid air and walked indifferent towards the bathroom. 

Gohan collapsed on the bed with his eyes shut tight as his teeth ripped into the sheet trying to muffle his embarrassment and frustration. Videl and Eraser's eyes followed the prince's firm tanned bum cheeks as they pass them.

Sharpener frowned. He didn't remember Vegeta here when they locked up and went to bed. The prince's dark eyes narrowed, snarling for him to move.

The teen moved frowning as he scratched his messy hair and yawned again. He turned to the girls, still stunned, both collapsed on the bed beside Gohan.

Gohan's head was buried in the palms of his hands too embarrassed to look. Satin sheet were wrapped around his hips. "Wow" Eraser managed. Videl just nodded her agreement hearing the spray of water being turned on in the next room. "Wow" The blonde said again. Videl nodded too stunned to talk.

Sharpener just yawned and went back into his room closing the door behind him. Gohan was pulling out his hair, turning beetroot red. "Wow" The sound came again, Videl agreed. 

"Wo…"

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT!"  Gohan snapped springing up from the sofa gripping his sheet.  

Eraser shook her head with a dazed expression. "Sorry Gohan but… I'm mean… wow!" Gohan growled and pulled the sheet from around his feet as he stormed off into Sharpener's room, slamming the door behind him but not before hearing another _wow from Eraser. A frustrated roar was screamed from Sharpener room. _

~~~

"He seemed nice." Videl said seeing Gohan leave to see Vegeta off.     

"Yeah, from what I saw of him." Eraser agreed. Videl raised a brow at her blonde friend. Both girls waited for the boys to come back. Sharpener went off to fix something. Gohan was doing a lot talking so they didn't know how long he would take.    

Outside Gohan walked Vegeta to the front of the house. "Next time ring!" Gohan growled. 

"Next time?" The prince smirked. 

"Grrrgh." 

"Koi come home." Vegeta purred bringing his reluctant partner into an embrace. Nuzzling on his neck, with his arms around his waist bring the boy closer, "We could have so much more fun there." The prince purred. 

Gohan hands moved on their own accord from his side to return his prince hug. "Geta …I-I can't." 

"Of course you can." Vegeta purred nipping and suckling at his claim mark knowing it was a weak point for his mate. "Just come home with me now." Came the hot breath tickling his skin. 

Gohan's lips parted in shallow breath. He was weakening under the prince's spell. "I-I…" Vegeta smirked mischievously until his keen instinct picked up on something in front of him. His eyes darkened and shifted not breaking his hold on the boy. His sights narrowed on a car opposite them with heavily tinted windows. 

Pulling away the prince stood tall and dark eyes narrowed, watching as the car drove off down the road. Gohan came out of his trance. "Geta you-you've got to stop doing that!" The teen growled, annoyed of his lack of control. 

Gohan frowned his prince was ignoring him with eyes fixed on the road. "Geta?" Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Who was that?" Vegeta growled frowning at where the car was.  

Gohan came up to his lover's side on the footpath and followed his line of vision. "Who?" 

"That car… the green Magna?" Vegeta pointed where he saw the vehicle was and where it went.

"I didn't see it. Look Geta I'll see you tomorrow and don't bother coming around tonight. I'll be out." Gohan said backing away with his hands tucked in his jeans pockets. Not trusting himself with lack of control and his mate being so close.

"Out?" Vegeta snapped back to his mate, watching the boy step back looking keen to leave. 

"Party." Gohan explained not wanting to get into an argument after the magic of last night and the morning ending with a cold shower with everyone rocking up. He wanted to end this on a happier note.     

"Where?" Vegeta demanded. His dark eyes locked on his stubborn lover.  

"I not saying and it won't work trying to follow me. I'm on to you stalking me." Gohan said with Vegeta frowning.

"What, I haven't …" The prince was at a loss.

"Don't give me that. Look I'll see you on Sunday when I go and see Goten." Gohan came back and gave him quick kiss on the cheek before rushing back. With another thought he turned around.  "Oh and thanks for the roses… _loved them…_Ohand the sofa wasn't too bad either." He purred out with a true smile that softened his prince expressions. 

~~~      

The day rushed by with all four ending up trying to stop Sharpener's handiwork from flooding his gran's bathroom. If wasn't for Videl's help, getting the fire truck out to pump the remaining water out, they would have still been there.

When all was clean they all took off in Videl's convertible grabbing something to eat. The girls took Gohan and Sharpener to every known shop in the city. It was dark when they got back to the Satan Mansion. The carters had arranging everything, organising the party, for daughter of the great Hercule. The two boys helped carry the shopping bags from Videl's car.

The girls raced up the stairs to put on their new swim wear, getting ready for the party. The boys off loaded the bags on to the butler in the foyer. Videl yelled for them to get changed in one of the many spare rooms.  

It wasn't long before both boys were changed and found themselves out in the pool when the girls came out with others starting to filter through to the well kept lawns. 

The web of clear party lights coated the patio bringing the soft light to reach the edges of the massive rectangle pool. Gohan dived in feeling good as the cool water surrounded him. He came up wiping his hair from his eyes to see Videl in her new, pale blue, bikini and Eraser next to her in a yellow pair both surrounded by others. "Gohan come here. I want you to meets some friends." Videl beamed. 

Gohan swum over to the pool edge and pushed himself up hearing girls giggle as did, commenting on his muscles and how sexy he looked. He stood up wiping his face. "Videl?" Dripping from the cool water his muscles gleamed under the dim light spreading smiles over the other girls' faces with his appealing form. 

"So you must be Gohan?" One purred with another coming over and trailing a long fingernail over his broad chest. 

"Nice." The taller brunette smirked. Gohan shivered. 

"Very." The redhead winked as all three circled him like he was a well kept meal. They liked what they saw. 

"I told you he was _hot_." Videl smirked only to chuckle as Gohan frowned feeling uncomfortable with the added attention. "Have fun Gohan." Videl smirked before she dived in to the water with Eraser following. 

Gohan's frown deepened. "Videl?" The teen looked over at Sharpener conversing with another girl. The demi Saiyan was hoping for some help from his tall friend. His eyes turned back to the three girls standing in front of him.

"Hey we don't bite" the redhead told him as she ran a finger along his arm sending a chill through the boy. 

"Well not much." The brunette smirked. Gohan nervously smiled as two girls took an arm each and led him over to the patio heading towards the bar. 

"Umm where we going?" The demi Saiyan asked. 

"Videl thought you might need some friendly company."  The taller brunette explained.   

"Yeah she told us about your break up." The redhead added. 

"She did." Gohan was more confused. What was Videl's game?  The teen found himself being led inside by all three girls. 

~~~

In time the screams of excitement and laughter was dominating the crowd of teens, all in their swimwear, diving and splashing, balancing on huge plastic donuts that floated in the centre of the pool. A crowd of teens tried to balance on it only to grab the nearest person as they fell with a scream and splash.        

Others sprawled out on chairs with another lost in their hormones. It was late and no one wanted to leave as girls got chased around the pool by guys until they dived in with a scream. Videl was busy trying to balance on the huge donut as her friends tried to push her off.   

Sharpener had just finished getting slapped and was now drowning his sorrows mumbling to statue that had a girl's bikini top covering the marble breasts. Eraser was conversing with a guy who was agreeing to everything she had to say between kisses. 

Gohan stumbled forward and tripped on to his knees with three very drunk girls pulling him back down. "Babyyy" They called as they pulled at his waistband trying prevent him from leaving. The demi Saiyan shook his head and landed on his butt with laughter as the three girls crawled back over to him on the carpet giggling as they held him down too lost with their prize and too drunk to care, traffic passed through in search of food and drink.  They walked passed them from the wide sliding glass doors that led to the patio with the view of the pool and the deafening sound of the crowds.

Gohan was being doused with kisses as clumsy hands roamed. "I-I g-gos to go." He pushed away and stumbled to his feet again with a drunken smile. 

Sharpener was leaning against the marble lady with his hand on her breast. "You just GREAT ….you l-lishen …. I r-really like y-you." 

"W-Who you talking too?" Gohan smirked as he plonked his heavy frame down on the grass in front of his friend dressed back in his denim shirt. Sharpener smirked. "Y-your drunk." 

"Yep." Gohan chirped as he giggled. 

"I-I… knew it." Sharpener swayed with a half empty drink. He swung around a little too fast as he bowed at the statue. "My Girl." He raised his glass and fell back on his butt. He could hear laughter coming from his friend rolling around on the grass behind him. Looking indifferent Sharpener pushed up on his unsteady feet. 

He stumbled and tripped over to his friend, Gohan who was watching him with warm smirk. "Y-you're a good friend." Sharpener purred leaning over to Gohan. 

"I-I need your help." Gohan was looking as serious as he could with his mind lost in its haze. 

"ANY... thing." Sharpener waved his hand in the air in front of him and swayed with it. 

"I w-w-wanna break into …Ed-Edw-Edwards office." Gohan's glazed orbs were trying to focus on his friend. 

Sharpener pointed at him. "Anything b-bu that." He slurred. 

"Then I go…" Gohan said a little disappointed. He went to try and get up only to have Sharpener pull him back down again tumbling the teen into him. 

The teen was inches away from Gohan's face who blinked with every hot breathe as he spoke. "Fine I-I'm in…I-I only ashk…y-you bury me somewhere tash nice." 

"D-Deal."  Gohan nodded. They shook on it and tried to get up. Stumbling off and helping the other when one falls, they left the sound of excitement behind as they staggered and tripped over the lawn and into the darkness where a loud slurred curse as they found the fence could be herd.    

TBC…

A/N: Yes bad girl. I know I really did try to upload this sooner. If it helps the next chapter is just waiting to be edit so it should be done this weekend. Thanks FireSenshi ^_^    

I was just thinking what would Vegeta think if he caught Gohan like this? I can't see him being very happy.  

I agree. ^_^ I'll have Gohan there when Vegeta comes to see Mr Edwards. It should be interesting. *grins*  

Thanks guys 

^_^


	7. chapter 6

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Another Warning, this is a Yaoi male/male coupling, also swearing. There is the mention of drugs rape and the list goes on …if you don't like don't read, no-one is making you. Rated R. 

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 6

Gohan couched down watching through the alcoholic haze as the security guard passed the counter that Sharpener and he were hiding behind. Old Brian was looking the worse for wear as he did his midnight rounds. His face was looking pale his torch shook in his hand. "This place is haunted." came the nervous muttering.

Sharpener snickered. Poor Brian had been chased by flying bins had to dodge lightning strikes that came out of nowhere. Gohan's imagination has been left to go wild. His Saiyan talents had worked their magic on the old guy as they reached for their goal, the principle's office. 

Gohan smirked to himself as they watched the old man walk passed. With a flip of the wrist a chair chased him all the way down the hall. They could hear the screams as the man raced out of the building. Both fell to the floor laughing. Sharpener didn't know what he had to drink but whatever it was he was going back for more. This was the best trip he'd ever been on. 

They composed themselves only to burst into laughter again, when their eyes met. "Shh come on." Gohan pointed to the principle's office. Sharpener was lost he didn't know how his friend did it but with one twist Gohan could unlock doors. 

The demi Saiyan chuckled at the expression on his friend face. He opened the door motioning him to enter with him. "What… we l-looking for?" Sharpener asked closing the door behind him.     

The demi Saiyan frowned as he swayed.  "I …tol' you…" 

"Oh …" Sharpener nodded then a thought came.  "W-what?"

"File…" Gohan pointed to himself getting frustrated. "On…ME!" 

"Oh… I see." Sharpener nodded again then shook his head. "No… I don't."

Gohan pressed fingers to his lips "Shh quiet or …w-we'll get _caught_." Gohan tried to put his best serious expression on only to break out in a giggle.

Sharpener smirked. They both looked around at the clean room with its desk in the centre in front of the door and the window behind it. On one side of the room was a massive bookcase. On the opposite side were two filing cabinets.      

Gohan went straight to the cabinet with his friend at his side. With a Saiyan grip he gently pulled on the handle only to have the drawer rip away with all its contents pile out onto the floor at their feet. He paled and looked up at his friend. "I didn't mean to do that!" 

"Itsh okay buddy… don't worry." Sharpener leaned closer to his friend give him reassuring hug. "They won't notice."

Gohan nodded and continued his search. He knelt down and started to go through the many files now scatted around his feet. Sharpener sat down too and gathered a pile into his lap as well. It was all quiet for a few minutes as they searched through the mound of files until Sharpener's enthusiasm broke the silence. "Gosh … I didn't know _that." His finger pointed at an open file in his lap. Gohan frowned and crawled over to him, files tumble out of his own lap as he did._

"What?" His dark pearls looked up into brown eyes. They both were clearly lost in the haze of the alcohol. "Whatsh you found?"

"SSharon's number… "Sharpener beamed. Gohan raised a brow.   

"You're supposed to be helping me." Gohan crawled back and sat down annoyed. He frowned at all the files. "Nothing." He looked over his shoulder only to hear his friend's voice.

"I need a pen… Tina. " Sharpener waved at his friend to hurry. Gohan looked around and stood up he went to the desk. 

"Sh-she really nice girl too…she got lot to offer a guy like me." 

"Here." He threw a pen which landed on floor next to his friend. Sharpener put all his attention towards picking the thing up.

"Hey… you got something less slippery?" Sharpener raised a brow. Gohan looked over the desk. 

"Nope!" The demi Saiyan plonked himself in a chair. His eyes roamed lazily over the desk until his sights spotted the drawer. "Bingo!"

A click was heard as another lock snapped open. Gohan's eyes focussed in on a file that looked familiar to him. He lifted it out of the drawer and turned it over. He saw his name, _Son Gohan_. "I've found it." 

Sharpener shifted back up to his feet letting the files slip to the floor forgotten. He watched his friend's calm face turn pale as he moved closer. "Hey man what's up?"

Gohan dark pools were slowly absorbing what he was seeing as panic gripped his heart. Photos of him; enlarged and close up. Pictures of his face as he ate an apple; another of him resting against tree, reading a book. Sharpener took one of the photos of him talking with Videl and Eraser. 

Sharpener looked at his friend who was shaking. "What's up?" Dark orbs locked on to the picture in front of him. It was close up of him in a heated kiss with Vegeta. 

Sharpener moved over and looked at the photo. "Bloody hell G-Gohan!" 

"Oh god… I think I'm going to be sick." Gohan could feel the swell of panic rise inside of him he felt feverish. "I've got get out of here." 

In his haste to escape he spilled the photos and file on to the floor. "Hold on!" Sharpener called. Gohan couldn't wait. He knew he was going to hurl. Sharpener rushed after his friend, leaving the mess behind them.

With Brian long gone Sharpener had no trouble finding his way to Gohan, on all fours, on the lawn just being sick. He knelt down next to him. "Hey …you okay?"   

"No No I'm not." Gohan sobbed still on all fours, eyes shut tight tears escaping as he tried to breath. He sat back on his heels wiping away his tears. 

"Come on … we can't stay here." Sharpener pulled his friend to his feet just as it began to rain. He helped Gohan across the grass grounds both tripping and falling in puddles as the rain soaked them to the bone. 

By the time they got back to Sharpener's place they where both drenched and more sober with the cold air. Gohan was shaking and looking very pale. "Man you don't look so good." Sharpener said as opened the door.

"I feel like I'm going…" Gohan made a dive for the bathroom. 

"Hey do you want me to ring someone?" Sharpener called throwing the keys on the table.

"No…" was the weak reply. Sharpener shook his head. Opening the door to the bathroom Gohan was slumped to the floor with his chest rising and falling hard, his soaked shirt clung to his trembling form. 

"Shit Gohan." Sharpener rushed over with his friends watching him through heavy lids. 

He tried to laugh it off only to sob the words out.  "I …feel …like I'm dieing."

"You look it." The taller teen was full of concern. "Here let me help you."

Gohan felt too weak to care. He let his friend lift him back up on to his feet. "We need to get you out of these wet clothes." Sharpener helped him to the bed and where he peeled the soaked shirt from his shivering skin. Gohan flopped back on the bed not caring, too sick. He was vaguely aware of his friend tugging at his denims, freeing him from the heavy wet material. With lids closed he felt the covers been drawn over him. 

The rest was a blur as he let sleep take him, leaving Sharpener to lock up and turned the lights off before he retreated to his bedroom. 

That night, in the darkness, the silence was broken with the whimpering and sobs coming from the living room as the demi Saiyan fought with his dreams, fever consumed his form. Gohan wrestled away the sheets feeling the fever burn at his skin. Beads of sweat formed over his feverish form. 

~~~

Elsewhere in the night, lids snapped open releasing dark orbs from their own restless slumber. Eyes focused in the darkness. The prince of Saiyans could feel through his bond the distress Gohan was in. Pulling the sheets away from him, Vegeta climbed out and snatched his jeans and shirt from a nearby chair.   

In no time he arrived at his partner's place of residence. Sharp eyes narrowed on the locked door. Raising a hand, he sent thread of ki through the lock and opened the door. His sights homed in on the soft cries and whimpering of his love who was still wrestling away the sheets, Vegeta could tell through their bond that the boy was consumed by fever. Some of the emotions that flooded through their bond confused him. It made no sense. 

He wasted no times to be at his mate's side. He could see the beads of sweat trailing down the boy's face. "Koi." Vegeta pulled off his shirt and toed off his shoes as he climbed in with Gohan. The need to be as close as he could to his love flooded through him. The prince brought the boy's fevered form close to him. Vegeta tried to send calming thoughts to reassure and soothe his love through their bond.

Wiping away the damp hair from his lover's face he kissed the flushed cheeks. He moved closer so he could kiss the parted lips as they sobbed their sleepy plea. Vegeta didn't know what had upset the boy. Gohan's body was hot to touch. The prince frowned as he smelled the strong scent of alcohol. "Gohan." Fear laced through the prince's soul. What of the baby? The prince tried to calm him, the boy didn't respond. 

Vegeta got up and pulled the boy to him. "Koi come we need to get you to the Onna." He wrapped the boy in a blanket. His strong arms brought him close to his chest as he pushed the door open. Gohan's head rested against his chest as the prince rocketed towards his ex's. 

They landed with Vegeta bellowing for Bulma to come not caring if he wakes up the whole house. The warrior entered through the living room balcony. "ONNA!" The prince had no time for politeness as he demanded to be heard, Gohan still in his protective hold.  

Lights flickered on around the house as Bulma came down the stairs. She stopped midway when she spotted Vegeta standing in the living room holding his love close to him. Knowing him as long as she had she could see beyond the mask. Fear was set in his eyes. She rushed over to them.  

"What happened?" She called wiping a damp lock from the boy's face and motioning Vegeta to follow her to her lab. 

"I don't know I found him like this." Vegeta explained as Bulma led him into the room. He placed his partner down on the bed. Gohan's limp form lay there with hand resting on his bare chest with the other on the bed. His head lolled to one side. The prince's eyes never left him as Bulma fussed over Gohan and worked on cooling his temperature.

It was the early hours of the morning as the sun started to filter through the room. Bulma had fallen asleep at her desk with her head resting on her arms. Vegeta was curled up on the narrow bed to be with his partner. The prince's tired concerned eyes roamed over his lover's cheek bones, those dark lashes he loved so much, those lips he loved to kiss. 

Through the bond he could sense his partner's stress had left and his fever was down. Stroking the boy's hair he sent more soothing thoughts through. "I love you." He purred as he felt the boy respond and nuzzle closer. Wrapping both arms around him protectively, Gohan shifted resting his head on Vegeta's chest after more of the soothing sound of his lovers purr. 

Vegeta was enjoying the feeling of his lover close to him. He ran his fingers through the thick hair. "You scared me you know that boy?" The prince had been going over some of the boy's fears he had picked up during the fever. One thing still confused him. The boy was scared, scared that Vegeta would leave him. Another very strong fear was of the principle. 

He was at a loss. Why? Vegeta was interrupted from his thoughts as Gohan stirred. Dark heavy lashes lifted only to close again his hand moved to his face and wiped away the sleep. Slowly Gohan came to as he realised he was sleeping with someone. Panic raced through his heart. He sprung up too fast, only to spin from a dizzy spell. He was brought back down by his partner. "You need to rest." 

With his head resting back on Vegeta's chest, Gohan open his eyes and recognised the voice. "Geta?" 

Gohan looked up to meet with his lover's powerful eyes fixed on him. "What are you doing here?" The teen asked confused. Gohan swallowed his mouth felt like sandpaper and his lips were dry. 

"Looking after you boy." Vegeta's dark eyes watched as Gohan looked up at him surprised. "You've been drinking." The prince said with a note of annoyance.  

"I have?" Gohan frowned and tried to remember. "Oh yeah I remember. Those girls…" Vegeta shifted so quickly that Gohan found himself pinned beneath the prince. 

"Girls?" Dark orbs roamed studying his lover for clues on to what he might have meant.

"Yeah Videl's friends at the party they…" Gohan was cut off as his lips were captured. A moan of protest turned into plea for more. 

"Oh you two _please_ get a room." Bulma growled hiding a smirk as she stood up and stretched. Vegeta took no heed as he deepened the kiss with both his hands holding his lovers face. Tongues roamed licked path down the boy's neck. 

"Oh do I have to watch." Bulma frowned at the two on the bed as Gohan leaned into his lover's touch.

"Leave then." Vegeta called from his mate's neck. 

"Well I'd say you must be feeling better." She smirked. Bulma shook her head.  

Vegeta demanded more access to the boy's neck. Gohan moaned as the prince nipped at his neck, his dark orbs started to fill with arousal. By the passion he was being fed by his partner. In his haze for more Gohan spotted Bulma looking at him like a Cheshire Cat. She waved at the confused boy. He realised he wasn't at home. "Bulma?" 

"I'll go and start breakfast then." She grinned at the stunned expression on teen's face. Bulma left Vegeta to explain knowing that the two chibi's will be up soon wanting food. 

Gohan shifted from his lover. "Wh…"

"Shh I'll explain later." He came back and brushed his lips against the boys. The teen pushed him away Vegeta sighed. "Fine I'll explain now."  

~~~

Gohan made up an excuse to leave after breakfast saying he had unfinished homework that had to be handed in tomorrow morning. He really wanted to leave and talk to Sharpener about last night. The photos were still haunting him. Lost in thought he felt his partner eyes upon him. 

He could feel Vegeta tugging at their bond trying to pry deeper. Gohan guessed he must have let something's slip in the heat of the fever through the night. He mentally kicked himself. Vegeta was suspicious by nature and if he had caught the scent of trouble he won't let go until he has all the answers. 

"I'll see you later." The boy leaned over and kissed his prince. 

Vegeta's concerned dark pools watched as his partner moved away to take to the sky. "Take care of yourself boy." 

Gohan turned and smiled. "I will." 

The prince watched until he was out sight before disappearing to the gravity room with lot on his mind. One was he would try and see him tomorrow at school when he see the principle.

~~~

When Gohan got back Sharpener was on the phone. "Tina! NO WAIT …_shit_." He slammed the receiver down. With defeated look he turned to Hie friend who had just walked passed him and reached for a glass. "Where did you get to? I woke up and you where gone? I've been ringing around looking for you." The blonde teen said. He leaned against the sink watching his friend pour a glass of juice.  

"So I see… _Tina_?" Gohan smirked turning back to pour his drink. 

"Well you caught me there." Sharpener shrugged his shoulders. 

"Huh." Gohan grinned. He put the juice back in the fridge.

Sharpener shoved his hands in his pockets. "Anyway where were you?"

"Vegeta came over last night." Gohan looked up to see his friend's surprised look. "He was worried about me and took me to see Bulma." The teen said as he left to sit in the living room. Sharpener pushed off the cabinet and followed him. 

"How does he do that? Get in I mean." Sharpener frowned looking at the front door. 

"He has a talent with locks." Gohan smirked as he put the half full glass on the coffee table. 

"Like you last night." Shit I can't remember everything but bloody hell Gohan, what are you going to do?" 

"About what? I don't remember picking up the damn photo or the file." Gohan frowned annoyed at himself for being so stupid.

"You didn't you were going to be sick." Sharpener moved up to him. "Shit what are we going to do? Our fingerprints will be all over his office. We're dead men."      

Gohan shook his head. "No he wouldn't call the cops. Not with that file in his office. They would ask questions."

"Well what if he's not the first one in there?" Sharpener stated sitting down next to him looking anxious. 

"I don't…" Gohan frowned he hadn't thought of that. He hoped his friend was wrong. 

"Shit Gohan those photos he is one sick dude." The other teen said in disbelief. He couldn't believe what their principle had done. 

"I wonder how many others he's done this to." Gohan thought out loud.

Sharpener screwed up his face. "What, you're not the first?"

"I don't know for sure, but it wouldn't surprise me." Gohan said finishing his drink sitting back on the sofa thinking about it. A frown washed over his face. "You know, while Edwards thinks he has me he's keeping away from the others." 

Sharpener frowned and turned to look at his friend. "You can't be serious. You're not going to take his proposal?" 

"Do I have choice?" Gohan frowned.    

Sharpener couldn't believe this. "Yes, you have the cops?" 

"With what?" Gohan growled. He truly wanted for his friend to tell him what he had on his side. He didn't want to do this. 

"Well then go to Vegeta tell him." The other teen said. Gohan raised a brow. 

"Oh there's a great idea." The demi Saiyan couldn't believe his ears. "No! I think I'll pass." He glared at his friend.    

"So you're going to let him screw you?" Sharpener stood up frowning, eyes fixed at his friend in disbelief. 

"No! I'm going to talk…" 

The tall teen, shook his head and with a heavy sigh, "You can be naive sometimes Gohan. He's not going to want to talk." 

"I have to stall for time." Gohan went on to explain. 

"You're just burying yourself deeper in it. I can't sit around and let this happen. If you don't tell your boyfriend I will! " Sharpener growled. He was concerned his friend was backing himself in corner with this. 

"Don't be stupid!" Gohan refused to look at him with arms folded across his chest. 

"Who's the one being stupid?" Sharpener cocked his head to one side looking at his stubborn friend. 

"Drop it!" The young demi Saiyan growled narrowing his eyes. 

"I hope you're making the right decision?"   Sharpener stormed off outside leaving his friend to think it over. Gohan didn't see Sharpener for the rest of the day and into the evening as he sat in the dark still going over what he should do. "There's only one thing I can do." 

TBC…

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was slow. Next chapter Gohan is in a heat discussion with Edwards at his offices when Vegeta rocks up. *smirks*

The Lost Saiyan: Thanks for the review. I might have got this wrong but early on I wrote…. (No amount of covering.) It was more meant as metaphor well it was supposed to. But hey I messed up there. So you right in thinking it not consistent. I'm still learning. ^_~  

Gohan is at the stage now where I'll have to start to cover up his pregnancy. He's close to three months so at the most he would feel the pull as his skin starts to stretch. So he still can flash of his sexy body for maybe two more chapters. ^_~ But if he was big he still would be handsome to me. *grins*

Thanks again guys

^_^


	8. chapter 7

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, this is a Yaoi male/male coupling, also swearing the list goes on. …if you don't like don't read, no-one is making you. Rated R. 

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 7

Gohan's sleeping form, restless with his dreams as they bend and change into nightmares, with the twisted truths and distorted facts that drowned his reasoning. Familiar faces that would change and distort into lies, venomous words would be spilled -- meant to hurt and it did. The words sliced away at any security he had about his family, his prince. As the teen called and screamed for his prince to come, it did not come.

Chased until he would be out of breath, trip cornered trapped where hands would reach out to seize him, to grab hold where he would be fed more lies, disturbing words were spoken; whispers that would chill.  

In the shadows he was being wrestled, by unknown force, pinned to the ground by invisible power, as hands held his security above him, as he struggled. A cloth covered his mouth muffling out his cries stopping him for calling out to his prince. Wide dark pools watched fearfully breathlessly as a face appears slowly from within the depths of the shadows that surround him, engulfing him. The monster came visible. A desperate cry, a struggle to be free, with the weight now upon him.  As a muffled plea the sick hot breath on his mate's signature as teeth graze over the royal claim.  One last scream for help before sharp teeth came down, ripping the mark away, tearing the royal claim, and breaking the bond. Lids snap open, as dark, anxious pools, wide meet with the dim morning light.  His breathing coming in fast with the pace of his heart beating rapidly as it raced with the images. Beads of sweat trail an uneasy path from his brow. 

The demon's name escapes in breath… "Edwards" 

~~~

Regaining his senses, he realized it was only a nightmare. He tried to push away the haunting images, wiping the moisture from his flush face. His breathing calmed as his thoughts settled. He looked up glancing at the time. 

"Shit!" Leaping out of bed he rushed to get ready. He was running late again for school. Eventually all dressed he grabbed his bag forgetting about his lunch. Gohan, with his arms full of text books and a heavy school bag hanging over one shoulder, he reached out to turned the handle to open the front door, only to have his bag slip down his arm as he manoeuvred out the door juggling his homework. In his haste to leave, the door slammed shut, as the dog next door started to bark, loudly.

With his thoughts roaming back to his nightmare, Gohan hurried down the driveway ignoring the neighbour's dog, as it ran along the fence with him. The teen shifted his gear and crossed the quiet street oblivious to his soundings. When he got to the busy main road, cars were speeding passed in each direction. Gohan waited for a gap between them and raced across with the sound of horns echoing.  He dodged a car only to turn around with a book slipping from his hold and nearly getting hit by another car.  As he heard the high pitch sound of tires squealing, he brought his head up, just in time to see the breaks on the car come to a screeching halt.  

Gohan's heart stopped as he tripped and landed on his butt with his book falling towards the ground, around him.  His eyes were wide and his heart raced as he stared at the number plate of the black car, inches away from his face. "Fuck!" His mind went blank, as he swooned, he was vaguely aware of other cars around him stopping, along with the verbal curses, yelling and the sound of a door being slammed shut. 

Dark pools struggled to stay alert, fighting the need to fall unconscious, he was barely able to see who was kneeling down next to him.  "Brat, what the hell were you thinking? I could have hurt you and our child!" 

"Geta?" 

Gohan looked up to see his lover, his partner.  His partner's royal eyes roamed over his mate checking for any signs of injuries. Vegeta's heart was racing, with fear, when he saw the boy there, he wasn't able to stop the car fast enough; he could of potentially end up injuring his young family. The prince traced his hand over the boy's dazed face.  "Blast you Koi! You're so damn careless!" Anger swelled inside of him. He could have injured them. "Get up."        

The boy looked at him confused. "What are you…" 

As Vegeta helped his young mate up, one of Gohan's hands went straight to his stomach, as he felt a small sharp pain, which a small whimper emanated from his throat. The prince eyes widened as he noticed where his mates' hand was.  In an instant, he hurried the boy to the car, and opened the door for Gohan.  "Sit down." Came the commanded.   

Anxious royal pools checked to see if the teen was hurt again. Vegeta lifted his mate's t-shirt to see the young boy's unmarked skin. His hand ran over the slight pull of skin, the only visible sign of the demi Saiyan's pregnancy. Gohan rested back in the seat feeling his mate's hand gentle trail, over his stomach, where their cub was.  He could imagine Vegeta checking for the tiniest of beats in the babies ki as it flutters against Vegeta own ki as he reached out too it. Reassuring the prince with a sigh, Vegeta looked back at his mate now looking at him anxiously. "All is well."

"Geta I didn't mean too…" Gohan called nervously, desperately thinking his mate was thinking the worst: that he meant to harm their child. "Geta I'm…"

"We're going, stay!"  Vegeta stood up glaring at the boy; not sure what to think with the way his mate has been behaving. He went to close the door ready to leave.  

 "My books… I need to get to school." Gohan said trying to get out with his prince glaring at him.  

 "Stay there! I'll get your blasted books." Vegeta growled. The teen watched as his lover, in jeans and shirt, went around the front of the car. He collected Gohan's books and bag and threw them in the back seat before threatening an impatient truck driver behind him.  

Vegeta had the last say, as the sound of an exploding tire echoed behind them, as the driver's door opened. The prince got in and slammed the door shut.  As he turned the key in the ignition, he glanced over at this mate.  He frowned in frustration at the teen, before turning his attention back to the road, as he heard the tires screeching, and the other car horns beeping at him.  He spun the wheel hard, hearing more car horns as he cut though traffic, before he sped off in the other direction, taking his anger out on the car as the car went through the gears. 

Gohan felt bad and glanced over at his mate.  "I'm sorry Geta I …" 

"You weren't thinking!" Vegeta growled with his eyes fixed on the road.  He was so angry with himself; he put the car into top gear. His mind raced, he could have been the one that injured his mate and cub. A frustrated growl escaped his lips as he turned down a street. 

Gohan held onto anything for support as the car swayed, with the speed, his mate was driving at. He frowned, it wasn't like he had meant to get himself, or his cub hurt.  Gohan's mind raced as he came to the conclusion that, out of all the cars on the road, he nearly was hit by his lover's car.  A thought came to him and Gohan turned back to his mate, who was looking rather pissed off. "What were you doing on this side of town anyway?"

"I was heading into the city when I sensed you needed me." Vegeta glanced back with a querying look wanting to know what was troubling the boy. 

"That's why you were speeding?" Gohan asked. 

"What got into you boy? The only time I can sense you are when you're sleeping and all you seem to be having is nightmares. You're scared I can feel it, and I want to know what it is!"

Gohan's frown deepened as he watched his mate hastily pulled up on the side of the road. "Vegeta what are you doing?"

The prince turned the car off and faced his partner with his built up frustration and angry. "Tell me NOW!"

"Nothing's wrong!" Gohan snapped back, determined eyes fixed on his lover's commanding orbs. 

"You're lying to me, boy!" 

"I have to get to school!" Gohan's temper rose determined not to be late for school, he rushed to undo his seatbelt and went to open the door to go only to have Vegeta lean over him and slamming the door shut again. His eyes narrowed on the nervous teen, now trapped in his seat.

"What is it boy? Tell me! I'm sick of this game you keep playing. I know you are hiding something, now tell me!" The prince's eyes stayed fixed on Gohan's dark pools, which was trying unsuccessfully to mask how he felt.

Gohan's breathing was starting to pace with his fears. "I have to go…" He went to open the door again only to have Vegeta grabbed him and pushed him back in his seat.   

"NO!" The prince warned 

Feeling trapped under his lover's piercing eyes as they pried for answers that Gohan wanted left buried.  "Vegeta there is nothing I can tell you…I'm handling it..."

Vegeta eyes lit with that spark of acknowledgment escaped from his young lover lips. "So there is something. What is it? Tell me boy. I'm your mate, a royal elite. I have the right to know what's going on with my mate. You are carrying our cub and you left our home. I won't just sit on the side lines and accept this, Gohan."

Hearing his name on his lover's lips, his features softened, but his stance on the matter was still unchanged. "Geta, you have no choice.  I'm not going to have you involved; I can do this on my own." 

The prince's features also softened. He shifted closer, closing his eyes. Gohan did the same as he felt his lover's lips brush, touching his soft silks with a warm breath.  "Koi tell me. I can help."

Both of their foreheads rested against each other. "I can't." Both sets of lids closed both feeling the other's pain. "I'm sorry…"

Vegeta's heart was ripping. His lips were pressed, holding back the frustration, the concerns the built up angry, and all the words he wanted to say but nothing could express how he really felt as Gohan refused to speak. Dark orbs focused on the teen's lips. A hand cupped the boy's chin bringing him closer, as he drew in a sweet breath. "Koi, I love you too much to just let this go on." A gentle kiss was planted on Gohan's lips.  After the kiss was broken, Vegeta pulled away saying nothing more, as his eyes turned to the front, while he started the car up putting it into gear and driving off towards the school. 

~~~

In silence, the sleek, expensive car turned into the school car park and rumbled into its parking place in front of a two-story brick building that held the principles offices. Gohan's sights widened as they pulled up next to a police car. Gohan's eyes were affixed on the car next to him as he swallowed his fear; his hands reached out to the door handle, as he pushed the door open 

"What's wrong Boy?" Vegeta asked looked at the boy from his seat. 

"Nothing Geta." Gohan dragged his sights away from the cop car, as he got out and moved to open the back door to grab his gear from the grey leather seat. It was then that he noticed Vegeta pulling the keys from the ignition. He gave a querying frown as he stood up closing the door, watching as Vegeta did the same, locking the car; with a press of a button the lights flashed gold. The prince looked up to the sound of his young partner's voice. "What are you doing?" 

Vegeta looked over the car roof at his mate's confused expression, swirling with anxiousness, about what his prince was doing. "I'm going to see that baka principle of yours."  He said tucking his keys in his tight jean pocket. 

"Don't say that he's not mine! And you can't do that!" Gohan called horrified. It couldn't help but come though in his tone making his prince that more curious. "Geta you can't…" 

"Watch me!" Vegeta locked eyes with the boy before turning, heading towards the door with Gohan, and still standing their stunned with all his gear in his hands. 

"Geta wait please…" The teen called as he rushed over to his lover. 

Vegeta stopped and looked at his young love as he approached him. "Here boy give me some of that rubbish." The prince took the textbooks from Gohan, who was starting to show signs of panic upon his face. The next thing he knew, the prince was opening one of the two glass doors ignoring his mate's cries, once again. 

Gohan stopped as the glass door, swinging back on him pushing him forward.  Slightly feeling sick, as he approached the stairs with his eyes roaming up the flight of stairs, as he watched his mate climb up them.  The teen felt the need to runaway as a wave of anxiety knot inside of him with each small step. Vegeta frowned and turned to see his mate falling nervously behind. *_What's with the boy?* _

"Koi?" Vegeta stopped and waited confused at the boy's slow pace. _He was in hurry to get to school and now?  _

Gohan stopped in the hall seeing the secretary's office up ahead the sound of people arguing. He turned to his mate in search of some security "Geta you do love me right?"

Vegeta frown what stupid question. "I've told you I do." 

"I love you." The teen purred as he leaned in and gave him passionate kiss that was thirsting searching for safety confidence in what he had to do to move on.  

"Boy?" Vegeta asked still dazed from the needy kiss watched as his partner pulled away, as two obsidian eyes locked again.  Gohan took his books from his lover, and walked on ahead, leaving Vegeta confused, very confused.

Gohan was still feeling uneasy, as his mind raced to ignore the haunting images of the daemon in his head; that never seemed to leave him, whether he was awake or asleep. Vegeta followed behind until they reach the secretary's counter.  The counter was crowded with students, and an argumentative mother. Vegeta looked on, amused as he watched his mate walk up to the counter, getting the secretary's attention, to glance over at him with a smile.  

"Oh Gohan didn't see you there. The principle is expecting you. He won't be long."  As this was said, Edwards' door opened and two policemen came walking out. The teen watched it was like slow motion as they piled out into the hall, talking with the principle as they approached. 

Dark pools froze as Edwards locked sights with him.  The principle's face hardened sending a chill down the teen's spin/ making Gohan step back trying to escape from the man's sights.  A futile attempt to get away from the sights, he didn't notice the student that was passing him.  As he took a step backwards, he bumped into another teen, as he rushed past sending Gohan's textbooks, once again, to the ground blocking the two policemen's path. "Sorry I'm clumsy …"

"Hey kid. It's okay." The larger officer said, as he helped the boy.  The incident caught Vegeta's interest from the sideline. "Here you go." Said the cop, handed him the last of the textbooks.  

"Thank you." Gohan said, as he outstretched his hand to receive the books. He could feel the icy glare he was getting from Edwards above, unsettling him even more.

"Mr. Son, my office." Edwards motioned for him to hurry up. 

"I hope the boy's not in trouble." The officer asked as they all stood up again.   

The principle had his fake smile plastered upon his face. "No, I'm just going over some work with him." Vegeta's eyes shifted back to his mate, whose eyes were affixed on the principle. A frown deepened on the prince's face.

"Hey kid you might be able to help us with our investigation." The larger man explained with the other cop sights went back to Gohan.  

"Investigation?"  Gohan could feel his hands begin to sweat.  He glanced over at Vegeta, who raised a curious eyebrow. The teen turned back to the two officers.

"The principle's office got broken into over the weekend." The larger cop looked at the teen inquisitively.

Gohan sights shifted to Edwards before returned back to the two polices. "Sorry I can't help you."

"Do you live close to the school?" One asked. Gohan didn't want to answer feeling trapped. He could feel the panic starting to swell, as his eyes shifted to Edwards. The man in question sights fixed and hardened on the teen. "Maybe you heard something?"

Gohan shook his head "No sorry, I was at a party over the weekend." 

"Party, hey, where at?" Sparking the interest in the officer's inquisitive mind.

"It was at Videl Satan's place."  

"Oh you're friends with Hercules's daughter." The man smirked impressed. "Nothing more said, I'll leave you both. I need to get back to the station anyway." Gohan watched relieved as the policeman walked past him; it was short lived as he felt Edwards step behind him, sending chills through him as a hand rested on his shoulder. Gohan closed his eyes then he reopened it and looked over at his partner, who was watching the cops leave.     

"Thank you officer."  Edwards called with them waving back before disappearing down the stairs. His hand now gone from Gohan's shoulder, his eyes looked down at the teen in front of him with his expression changing.  "Mr. Son, in the office. You can leave your gear here." Edwards stepped aside for Gohan to put his gear behind the counter.

Crouching down, Gohan could feel the man's eyes on him.  He felt like an experiment, which was getting dissected under a microscope.  Then he felt the man's hands roaming over him making him feel sick. The boy stood up, looking at the man fearfully, unsure what will happen once he is behind the door and in his office, his thoughts started to take over, as he took a step, each step filled with worry and fear. 

The whole time Edwards had not seen the prince, as Vegeta purposely stayed hidden in the shadows of the crowd, listening to what was said. Questions came to his keen mind as he watched his partner turn to look at him like he wanted to say something, maybe a plea but instead, he just lowered his head as he was led into the office. The prince's sights turned back to the women raving on in front of him. His sights darkened. 

~~~

Each step was screaming for Gohan to run. His mind was looking for ways to escape. Sharpener's words echoed. _I hope you're making the right decision. Another heart beat gone when Gohan heard the door lock behind him.  _

The teen froze. Gathering up all his thoughts, he took another step in. Gohan could feel eyes upon him. The teen turned around, only to be pushed roughly against the bookcase. A hand stroked him across his cheek. Dazed, Gohan touched the slight sting and stared at the man, confused at what had just happened. 

"You're a little bastard! You broke into my office didn't you?" The man growled. 

"I.…" 

"Don't think about lying to me, you, little shit. You're lucky that you're not in jail.  You would be it wasn't for a phone call I made to a friend of yours. I know it was you. What were you thinking?" He received another backhand across his cheek from the principle.  "Were you looking for this?" Edwards went to his bag and pulled out the file. The one he had to quickly hide when his secretary had called the police.

Gohan shifted away, from the bookcase in a trance, as he watched Edwards place all the photos of him onto the desk.  When all the old photos were placed on the desk, he put a smirk upon his face, as he pulled out new photos, ones Gohan hadn't seen before. One of him and Vegeta, embraced in a heated kiss, another of him soaked to the skin, another without his shirt from when the plumbing had burst, all taken from Sharpener's place. 

Edwards was enjoying the boy's expressions as he showed each photo. Gohan looked at him stunned. "What the fuck… Where the hell did you…" 

"I'm keeping an eye on you Mr. Son." 

"I can't let this continue." Gohan whispered as he backed away with the man stepping around the desk, a smug expression set on his face. The teen had to tilt his head up to see the man's face those eyes that just looked amused, seeing a private joke. 

"We have gone over this before. You wouldn't want the photo to fall into the wrong hands, like the media. I can see it now… news flash." As he held up one of the photo of Gohan and Vegeta.  "Bulma Brief perverted Ex."

Edwards smirked at the effects he was having on the boy as he gathered up his photos, putting them back in the folder and dropping it on the desk behind him. 

"Stop this…this is wrong!" Gohan growled glaring at the man. 

The principle approached Gohan towering over the teen "Maybe …but I think you need to learn where your place is. What if I just send one photo and we'll see what happens." Edwards' eyes stayed fixed on the handsome teen as a smug expression slipped onto his face seeing the effect his words had on the boy.  

Gohan shook his head. His mind was racing, not thinking clearly with his lover just outside. "NO! You don't know what you're doing…" 

"I think I do. The scandal alone would destroy Bulma Briefs and her empire." The man almost purred as he took a step closer forcing Gohan to back up a step. 

"Can't we talk…"Gohan's sentence was cut short with the man's hand on his shoulder trailing up his neck. The sickly feeling, which was in his nightmare, came washed over him. He flinched and tilted his head feeling the man breath on his cheek.

"I think we talked quite enough, Mr. Son." Dark orbs shifted back to see the man. "You know the deal. I keep quiet if you give me what I ask." The man's hands glided down Gohan chest trailing south. "And you will do as I ask."

Dark orbs filled with anxiety as the man towered over him pressing himself closer. Closing his eyes, all of Gohan's words left him. His breathing came in fast, uneasy gasps, feeling those hands under his shirt, feeling their way over his chest around to his back. Trembling, as the man pushed him back against the bookcase pinning him, Gohan's heart went cold feeling lips trail hungrily over Vegeta mark. 

He found his body being roughly pushed back and groped eagerly, while hearing the books behind him shift under the force. His mind was screaming to runaway but, at the same time, he recalled what the man had said… One phone call is all it will take. 

His cheek was pressed against a cold shoulder Gohan forced his eyes to reopen. He bit his lip stopping himself from calling his lover, knowing it could be disastrous. A tear threatened to escape as he felt a hot tongue slide over his prince's claim. *_Geta, forgive me.* his mind chanted. Hands roamed tugging roughly, violently, at his denims as a salt teardrop trailed its saddened path down a pale cheek trapped no escape insight, no freedom to think of._

"Geta…please"             

TBC…

A/N: Sorry really I am. I had massive writer's block trying to start the chapter. I had to go out and buy another CD to help. ~_~;;  

The story is starting to change slightly in the next two chapters, for the good I hope, and with the added DBZ character. I have been lucky to get two very good beta-editors for my stories…_Shock-Angel is helping me out with this story. She did a FANTASTIC job. It was great of her to offer her help and valuable time. This would help with the reading, making it smoother, easier to visualise. _

I appreciate the support coming through in all the reviews. They keep the story out there. Sorry about the long delay again. 

Thanks guys for your patience.

^_^ 


	9. chapter 8

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, this is a Yaoi male/male coupling, also swearing the list goes on. …if you don't like don't read, no-one is making you. Rated R. 

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 8

"SIR YOU CAN'T JUST GO…"

"Out of my way Onna!" The prince growled, as he pushed past the secretary. "I do as I please." Vegeta ignored the ranting woman, behind the counter.

"MR EDWARDS!" A high pitch scream was yelled from behind the counter as the prince went to reach for the door. His fingers circled the handle. "Locked." He raised a questionable eyebrow and, with a twist of the wrist, Vegeta snapped it open letting the door swing back on its hinges

As the door swung open, a mixture of scents came to him as he sniffed the air. He narrowed his sights on the two in the room. His eyes darkened on the man, Edwards, back behind his desk wiping his brow with a neatly folded handkerchief, looking flustered, nervous as he stood there.

The women came up behind Vegeta with his hand, outstretched. He took a step forward, immediately slamming the door in her face before she could even enter.  "What's the meaning of this?" His curt, breathless demand directed from the principle to the man, now standing in his office, with his dark orbs locked with the man behind the desk.

The prince took no heed as his sights shifted to his young mate looking shaken and pale, refusing to look at him. Gohan kept his eyes lowered as he hugged an arm, rubbing it nervously. 

Vegeta frowned and his sights narrowed. "Boy?"

Gohan shifted against the bookcase. His dark pools shift from the ground, then to his prince. Edwards looked back at the boy. The principle shifted his shoulders, composing himself as he does. "Mr Son that is all you can go now." He ordered. 

Gohan just nodded. The teen went to move only to have Vegeta reach out and held the boy in front of him. The teen refused to look at his prince as royal dark pools remained narrowed and darkened even more when he picked up on a scent on the boy. 

The Saiyan warrior leaned down feeling the boy tremble, some as he moved closer. The prince's eyes fixed on his mark, his tongue glided over his royal claim making the boy tremble more. A low dangerous growl came deep from within the prince, as sharp Saiyan canines surfaced. 

The taste, the smell, the way the boy was behaving, it all confirmed his suspicions: that his mate had been touched, molested. This was Gohan's secret; the reason he didn't want him here. All the boy's nightmares swelled inside of him. A dark thick weight of sold anger twisted, swelled and boiled to the surface, threatening to rupture as Vegeta's recalled the fear the boy would send through their bond in his restless sleep.  The restless nights that Gohan would toss and turn the feelings that Vegeta would receive would be those of fear, panic, the boy was scared.  Most times through the night Gohan would wake up, with sweat pouring out of him, trembling, he would pray that he could be in his princes' arms again, unable to fall asleep, for a good time. 

Gohan who wouldn't face his prince, was feeling sick, and was still shaking slightly as his mind replayed the feelings of the eager hands over him, groping and making him feel frost bitten… so cold, unloved. Sicken repelled, nauseated, and revolted. It was all there, trapped inside him, burnt into his memory.

He could feel his chin being lifted as a gentle thumb pad glided over a small bruise. "Wait for me outside koi." The prince purred before brushing his lips against the boy's.

Dark frightened pearls trailed up to meet his prince, wondering if he will every forgive him. He was met with loving caring pools. Gohan could see something else deeper there in his lovers' black inks, something of his past something that frightened him. "Geta I…"

"Outside." The prince's expression was so soft, so caring and loving as he cupped his partner's cheek until his sights shifted to meet with the man. His expression changed and hardened; his ink pools went cold. "Things are going to get… messy, very messy."  His emotionless voice was covered in a tone of ice, while his eyes narrowed on the man, now looking very unsettled. The prince released his hold on his mate. The Saiyan elite flexed his muscles ready for his prey. 

"Geta you can't do this…" Gohan's anxious pools followed his mate's line of vision to see Edwards looking fearful.

"Boy out!" Came the command. 

"NO! Gohan couldn't let the man die. As much as he loathed him, a little of his father, Goku's, sympathy surfaced for the enemy.  

Recognized the man as Bulma Briefs ex and the boy's lover, the principle took a step around the desk to nervously stand his ground at the smaller man, hoping that he can intimidate him.  "I don't know what you think happened here, but I won't be threatened…" Edwards was interrupted with unamused snort from the prince. 

"Threaten… Huh… I'm not going to threaten you I'm going to kill…."

"Geta… no! Please, you can't he's got family… young kids." Gohan pointed to the frame, just facing their way on the desk, showing two small boys both at a young age. The prince glanced at the frame, his expression unchanged as his sights turned back at the principle.

"Well he should have thought of them, before he touched mine!"  Vegeta growled taking a step forwarded. Nervously Edwards took a step back in panic. He grabbed the phone hastily he started to dial only to have the phone explode. Jumping back, his anxious eyes widened as his heart raced, his hand still gripped the receiver, shaking with fear as the cord now dangled in thin air.

"I don't think so." The prince said in an emotionless tone. His sights shifted to the desk where a file with his lover's name was written on it.

Vegeta's hand lowered as he tried to retrieve it, before he could lay a finger upon it, Gohan's hand, reached out and snatched it off the desk. "No you don't want to see it." With the file pressed hard against his chest, the boy shifted back away form his lover. Vegeta shifted taking a determined step forward with his sights, now on the file. Gohan shook his head. "There's nothing in here!" The desperate call was soon yelled from his mate.

The prince tilted his head with his sights firmly fixed on the file un-wavered by his lover's attempts to stop him. Gohan looked nervously as he now had his prince's full attention. "Please Geta…it will only make you angrier." He said.

Edwards, still in shock with the receiver in hand, raised a brow at the kid's words. Dropping the receiver, he went to race for the door only to have Vegeta send a small ki blast his way sending him back against the filing cabinets. A cry emanated from his throat as he clutched his wounded shoulder, collapsing onto the ground.. The prince turned and strode up to the man whimpering and lifted him by his collar, detested hatred.  "Don't go. The fun hasn't started yet!" Vegeta purred.

With the sound of the door hinges squeaking, the indication was that the door was being opened.  Vegeta sent ki to melt the lock, stoping anyone from entering, spoiling his plans. His sight darkened on the man currently in his grasp. Vegeta tightened his grip on the man's collar, as he pulled his fist back, and then allowed his fist to join with the man's gut making the man release a blood-curling scream from his lips.  Vegeta ignored the calls from the secretary, as she pounded on the closed door from the next room.  Vegeta remained unfazed by the man's outburst of pain, as he let the man drop to the floor. He shifted his gaze to his young lover, and the folder that was protectively secured near his chest, with his forearms crossed over the folder. 

Gohan frowned, determined not to hand the photos over.  His mind wandered over to his school friends were still at class, probably concerned on where he was at, and if he was okay.  The one thing he wanted was to stay at the school -- the school where he had spent his high school years at, the one where he and his friends attended school.  Vegeta's eyes narrowed on his lover who had now cornered himself, pressing against the bookcase. "Show me." The prince commanded. 

The teen looked up nervously and swallowed. "No!"  The prince's face softened. Gohan's eyes widened, alarmed, unsure of what his prince's reaction was going to be. Within moments, his lips were captured in a deepening passionate kiss, commanding his full attention. A muffled startled cry as Gohan felt the file being ripped from his grip. "Vegeta!" 

"Never let your guard down boy." The prince turned around with his love trying to snatch the file back. Gohan's sights shifted to Edwards, on the floor whimpering. The sick feeling was still there, but how different the principle was now that he was taken down from his pedestal.  

In the deadly quiet, Gohan's sights returned to his mate, Vegeta. The boy waited, filled with anxiety. He watched as his prince pulled out the photos. The tension in the room was being stretched, pulled to its limits. Royal dark pools darkened and narrowed more, as Vegeta picked up another photo, deep feral growl came from his throat.  Each growl chilled the room as his sights took in what he was seeing. His young mate being perved upon a gentle moment shared between them, been stolen. His royal grip tightened on the matt prints until they disintegrated turning them into cinders as the royal prince exploded into a gold flame. 

The Saiyan elite, and a member of the royal family, was overwhelmed with power generated, just waiting to be released as saw the pictures, now lying in a pile of ash.  Vegeta's temper snapped into a whip of extraordinary strength, a powerfully ki, and ready to destroy. Gohan covered his eyes, shielding himself being so close to his prince.  

Gohan looked up suddenly as he heard the sound of glass shattering as his prince with a strong grip around Edwards's shirt collar, rocketed into the sky, disappearing with gold flame.

"SHIT!"  

~~~

Vegeta rocketed on, eyes fixed ahead as his heart swelled with the desire to kill. He hadn't felt this way since Mirai Trunks threatened his claim on the boy. The added fuelled by images from the matt pictures of his love, and scent the boy carried of the filth he had in his clutches, the shivering man was screaming to be let go.

A thought had came to the prince to dorp the fool, let him free fall to the ground. The man would be dead before he reached the ground, but where was the fun in that?  He needed to be punished. It was his Saiyan right to deal with the man as he saw fit. To dispose of him, rip him apart. Vegeta's mind was cold, void of any sympathy. He didn't have any hang-ups of killing, unlike his lover or the boy's father, Kakarrot. The hit on the head had taken the Saiyan thirst from the warrior, he believed.

But the prince had no qualms of destroying. Revenge was all he knew before he found himself on this planet. The air sliced a path for the prince as he rocketed towards the wastelands where he could have his fun and deal with the creature the way he sees fit.

As he sped across the sky, dark pools focused only on his destination, the place where his mate's life had changed forever. The place they fought in the Cell games. The place his young partner really became an orphan from any sweet emotion, love, where he was broken from being a boy and focused to take his father's unwanted responsibility on his young shoulders.

Taking his mother's abuse and the blame for his father's actions, then fate decided to step in and show a hardened warrior the light. Seeing his young warrior all bloodied and bruised, underfed at times as he took the punishment his mother dealt him. He never said a bad word against the women that had been broken through her loss and grief, never understanding the reason why?

Why her husband had decided not to return to his loved ones? Why he had to go off and fight, in the end leaving her alone and pregnant with another child. Her cards were unfairly dealt. The strain too much, she snapped and took it out on her first born, the one that was physically strong enough to prevent it from happening. A fact lost to most, was that Gohan didn't hold the same goals as his father. He was filled with insecurities put their by fate and each of his parents dreams. The boy was alone.

If the prince never came that fatal day, his young love might not have been with him now. That day, he found himself feeling something that was lost to him, missing until he brought the boy back. Placed him on his bed and quietly attended to his wounds, neither of them saying a word. Gohan's dark pools were empty of all emotions as he watched his prince gently attend to him.

The prince remembered that night so well, young dark eyes always upon him as Vegeta watched him curiously from the windowsill. The way the boy slept in his bed, in the middle of the forest away from all prying eyes. The prince studied the boy as he slept, the way he fought off his nightmares, the tone of the plea as he called out for his father, the baka that had left him.

It was the beginning of a dream for the prince. The first step to his heart that had been securely guarded, kept under lock and key for years. The boy was the one to break down the barriers the prince had built up out of hardening stone, steel walls.

Vegeta loved the boy more than his own life and when he took Gohan as his own a few months after that night, under the watchful eyes of Mother Nature in a chase, the hunt, out in the forest bed under a blanket of stars that sparked their approval. The bonding brought them together for life. His royal claim, his to protect and now they were creating a life, their own cub.

~~~

Ignoring the man's cries as he lowered to the ground feeling nothing, but his built up rage as the day sky turned to night an err breeze brushed against them as Vegeta touched down. Edwards was roughly tossed to the ground where he struggled to get up only to have his jaw in tight hold. Teal orbs filled with fire that burned its hatred into terrified brown eyes of the principles.

With Saiyanjin reflex Edwards' arm was now bent up behind him, pressed painfully against his back. He let out a blood-curdling cry as Vegeta snapped it back hard, breaking the bone.

The warrior watched as the man crumbled to ground in tears. "I'll let you have a head start." Came the monotone call. The prince unaffected by the man's pain only saw those photos and his lovers' face. Those beautiful young dark pools filled with hurt, pain, and shame as they called to him for forgiveness.   

Petrified Edwards scrambles to get to his feet, as he winced in pain. "Please… please don't …"

Darkening inks drilled their answer. "You're wasting time."

"I didn't mean…I'm sorry…" The man pleaded clutching his broken arm to his side, feeling weak on his legs as the pain jolted through him with every movement.

"Sorry?" Vegeta's expression hardened. He raised his hand at the fool that picked a Saiyan royal to have as an enemy. To play with his royal mate like a game, a fantasy to toy with, to fondle, abuse. With no sympathy insight a finger pointed at the shivering panic-stricken man with eyes wide, petrified.  

"VEGETA DON'T!" Came a cry as gold flame descended from the night sky. "Please Geta don't…" Gohan called again as he faded from gold and approached his prince warily ignoring the man behind him, sights only on his love.

"Listen to the kid…" The desperate plea from the principle. 

A ray, a thread of ki was sent to hit the man. Gohan stood in the way deflecting it from Edwards. "Geta please."

"Boy… you're in the way." Vegeta's eyes fixed on his partner looking anxiously at him. Dark pearls that asked for him to stop. Stop something that was out of the question for the Saiyan prince.

"I won't move. You will have to fight me Geta. I can't let you kill him." Gohan stood his ground refusing to see blood spilled. Especially here; not here. Of all the places, his prince had to choose from, he had to come here. Gohan glanced around the place he hadn't been to in all these years; ever since the last time he had unsuccessfully tried to finish all his pain. The day his lover found him before he was clamed marked with his royal signature. The day he rescued him from himself, their first sweet kiss a desperate plea from his royal lover to stop the hurt, to take the pain away. A call for love to end all suffering offering up his heart to the boy that has broken down the walls, capturing his soul, his deepest burning desires, to offer up hope, his unwavering love. *_Please Geta not here* The teen looked at his lover. "I can't let you kill him." He repeats._

"This is Kakarrot talking!" The prince growled at his love standing in the way of his target.

"No! This is me, your partner, your lover!" The teen called; yelled annoyed.  

 "VEGETA!" Gohan screamed as the prince stepped passed stalking after Edwards as he tried to flee across the rocky terrain and from his fate, from the prince of Saiyans.

A ki blast was sent, letting the explosion herd, the man towards his fate the rocky canyon. Edwards dodged, with his good arm covering his face, as tones of dirt, stone and rocks pelt down around him as he ran as fast as he could for his life. Gohan took off and weaved through the rubble. He dived down and, like a bolt; he cut through the air picking up the man.

 "BRAT!"  Vegeta was enraged. He rocketed through the air towards the boy, as the dust and rubble still crumbled around them.  Both Saiyanjins weaving in and out, and dodging rocks as they rolled from the sides of the gorge.  Secretly both males raced against one another with Gohan holding onto the man, who was clinging onto the boy's arm for dear life, as they manoeuvred from the crumbling cliffs above them.

The prince was hot on their tail. His blood was boiling - fuming that his mate would try to rescue the man that molested him. The man deserved to die, by any law seen through the prince's eyes, Vegeta's burst of power vibrated off the walls of the canyon sending more rocks and boulders tumbling down.

Gohan's eyes squinted as he tried to see where he was going as more thick dirt came toppling down on them. Then a cry a scream as they both got pelted with large rocks dropping him from his speed. The man Edwards wrestled, trying to escape, off balancing the teen who lost his grip as a large bolder hit them both, sending them hurtling down, separated in the thick of it. Vegeta pulled up with the cry of the man and the call of his loved one.

"BOY…"

TBC… 

A/N: I hope this came close to what you were after. I know Vegeta could have gone of his tree and really done some damage. Anyway I tried to add information about their past so you can get glimpse of what it was like. I will probably be doing that off and on in the story. If there is something you would like to see unfold let me know and I see what I can do.   

Thanks guys 

^_^


	10. chapter 9

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, this is a Yaoi male/male coupling, also swearing the list goes on. If you don't like don't read, no-one is making you. Rated R. 

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 9

"BOY"

Vegeta's heart stopped. His eyes narrowed from the all the dust, as he raised his hand up to block a lot of the smaller pieces of debris. Debris pieces were raining down as he listened to the sounds of boulders, rocks and the thick dirt settling. "BOY!" He yelled again.

Nothing, only the sound of dirt settling, and rocks rolling into place around him was his reply. Nothing at all, not through his bond anything from his lover's lips. He was scared, as a cold dread surfaced and ran through his skin taking hold of him, engulfing him. Fear swamped him, for his love swallowed him whole: there was nothing from the boy he loved. "Koi". 

Bleeding from gold to his normal self, he narrowed his sights on the settling landscape around him. His gaze shifted around him until his gaze stopped on the mound of that peeked meter away in front of him.

"FUCK!" 

Vegeta rushed over to the rocks. The slightest movement sent more rubble tumbling down from the peeks. His chest tightened as his heart pounded, heavy with emotion that was flooding his very core. "BOY, ANSWER ME!" 

The prince went to lift up the stones when he heard a forgotten voice. "What's happened here?"

Vegeta tuned around to see the last person he was expecting. "Kakarrot?" 

"Vegeta what's going on?" Goku stood curiously behind him, his hands on hips looking at the mess in front of them. 

"I have no time for this baka, my mate's under this!" Vegeta growled as he started to pull away the large of the boulders from the wall in front of him. 

"Mate?" Goku scratched his head. "Bulma?" confused

"No! Help me!" The prince called not bothering to stop to look at the full-blooded Saiyan.

"Not Bulma?" Goku shrugged his shoulders and looked at the prince confused. "Why don't you just blast it?" He felt more confused than he had been since he was wished back than to have a mini him flying into his arms calling him daddy. 

"It's not stable. Hurry!" The sound of rock being shifted from it place as the prince kept calling for his mate through his bond, praying that the boy and their unborn child were still alive.

The larger warrior at his side, they both got through the mound quickly where Goku spotted Edwards blood coated body laying limp face down crushed between two boulders. "Who's this?" The taller warrior asked as he turned to the prince with serious expression set on his face.

"The bastard who molested my mate." Vegeta growled as he still looked for his partner. With each moment, a heart sting of panic raced though him with still no sign of the boy.

"Who's your mate?" Goku asked as he helped the prince. If not Bulma, who would have him? Who did he claim? It made no sense.

"You really haven't been taking any notice of anything that has happened down here have you!" Vegeta growled with the constant questions. 

He turned back to lift another bolder when his eyes narrowed and fixed on something and then grew wide. "There, over there!" The prince pointed to the boy's light-grey joggers showing from under the rubble.

Goku and Vegeta both raced over being careful not to topple anymore rubble down on them. "Help me!" Vegeta's voice didn't hide his concern as they worked to remove rocks away from the trapped form beneath them.

Dusty blue denims showed as the boy lay on his side. Both warriors got on either side of a large bolder stopping them from getting to body. Goku shifted it aside as Vegeta knelt down and held the limp cold hand of his mate trying to gets some response. "Boy, wake up!" The prince commanded.

Vegeta could see Gohan's black locks covered with a heavy layer of dirt. Most of his body had been protected while wedged between two boulders. The prince brushed back his locks as Goku approached and gasped, shocked as the taller warrior realized whom it was. "Gohan. Your mate is Gohan - my son?" 

"Yes" The prince said as he checked for any broken bones and then he lifted up the boy's torn t-shit. 

"What are you doing?" The warrior frowned not liking the idea that his son was Vegeta's mate, at all. 

"I'm checking to see if the cub's alright." The prince placed his hand over the area his unborn child was. 

"Cub?" Goku frowned as stood up tall looking back at Vegeta with darkening orbs. 

"Yes, now shut the hell up!" Vegeta snapped not bothering to look back trying to concentrate for the child's ki for the second time that day. 

Goku's sights shifted back to his son laying limp over the rocky surface with his eyelids closed. A layer of dust coating his pale skin he had inherited from his mother. The boy had grown; that was unmistakable he gotten taller than when he last saw the boy - when he was child. 

The taller Saiyan was wondering what had happened since he had gone. One moment he was with King Kai eating, and then the next thing he was at the back of Capsule Corp with a blur running at him calling out daddy. He got a high-speed fill in that made no sense. The only thing that did make sense was when Bulma came out yelling.

The scientist spotted her old friend and rushed up to him giving him an almighty bear hug before recovering and yelled at the boys for summoning up the dragon. She turned back and told Goku that he should go and find Vegeta at the high school and they should talk. But while he was searching for the prince he found him miles away in the other direction. 

And now, he find his son - his first born - the only one he knew of had become Vegeta's mate and now carries a child. "What the hell is going on?" Came the demand.

"Shh… I found it." Vegeta turned back relieved only to get a powerful fist across his jaw. Goku reached down and picked his son up. He glared at the prince as he wiped away the blood from his cut lip as stones again rolled down from the force of Vegeta being hit into the stone wall. "Stay away from him." 

"Are you mad? He's my mate!" The prince growled. Eyes darkened at the taller warrior as he watched Goku hover in front of him. The taller warrior had his eyes fixed on the prince before speeding off out of the canyon. Vegeta took off after him. They rocketed towards Capsule Corps with Goku in front with Gohan in his arms.

The prince's eyes stayed fix as they came into land on the manicured lawns of the massive white dome home. Goku stormed into find Bulma in her lab. Vegeta was right behind him glaring at the Saiyan-jin that had his mate, preventing him from being with him. "What happened?" Bulma asked

"Everything!" Vegeta spat.

Goku lowered his boy down on the lab bed. "Help him." The earth warrior asked his old friend. Bulma went over checked Gohan. Vegeta stepped closer wanting to be with his partner only to get a warning glare from the father of the boy. "I wouldn't Vegeta!" 

"And I should listen to you! The earth Saiyanjin, a baka of a father, you surrendered your claim to the boy when you died." Vegeta growled. 

"Watch it Vegeta. He is still my son. You had no right to take him!" Goku warned. 

"I had all the right in this world and mine." 

"I don't know what you did but my son wouldn't have gone to you freely. You must have twisted his mind. HE'S A KID!" Goku yelled glaring back at the prince. 

"HE'S MY MATE!" 

"BOYS! Stop it! This is doing nothing for Gohan with you two fighting like this." Bulma snapped. 

Vegeta glared back at the taller warrior; a threat in it's self as he approached his beloved. Bulma was glaring at both of them a warning to stop their fight, their differences as the prince held his mate's hand. "He seems fine a few bruises. He will probably wake up with killer headache though. But he'll be fine." Bulma explained. 

Midnight inks softened and roamed over the boy. Vegeta lowered his lips to the boy's ear. "Koi you scared me. Remind me to give you a Saiyan size hiding when you wake." He whispered with the pain still there as he tried to cover it up with humour. The prince kissed his lovers cheek before he stood up with his sights shifted to Goku's cold form. 

Goku couldn't see himself accepting this union between his son and the older warrior. He wanted to know exactly what had gone on between them and for how long. His sight shifted to the prince's hand holding his boy's the stance from the other warrior was threatening, challenging his rights as the boy's father. Taking away the only thing he thought was his for how long he called for it, when he called upon it. The boy's unwavering love and loyalty to be his son.

~~~

Sometime later both Saiyans sat out in the living room Goku was listening to Goten talk. Trunks was also adding his side to the conversation. Both were telling him everything that had happened about his mother dying and Gohan leaving to be with his friend from school. How sad Gohan has been since he had left Veggie and how lonely he felt with out his brother around. How he thought they could be a family if he wished him back. How Gohan had told him stories about him saving the world. In the boy's mind, he had no doubt; if his father could save the world he could surely save his family. 

The two boys complained about being hungry. Goten climbed down from his father's lap and disappeared with Trunks into the kitchen. Goku watched as they left before glancing back over to Vegeta, who looked anxiously back to the hall which led to the lab where his mate still lay. Bulma had kicked them both out. She couldn't work with them glaring, sending quiet threats to each other. 

"Why didn't you stop him?" Goku asked not to friendly. 

Vegeta looked back with frown. "Stop him from what?"

"Stop him from going off to live with this Sharpener guy." Goku explained. It was all too much. Everything was weighing heavily with him. He never knew any of this. 

"There more to this story than what the boys tell you. And I will not tell you." Vegeta could see how curious he was about everything that had happened. It was the baka own fault. The prince thought Goku had lost his right to know, when he left his mate as child. And he sure as hell didn't want to talk to him about Edwards. 

"If it has something to do with my son I want to know. I want to know why you took him!" Goku needed to know why. It was a hard pill to swallow what with Vegeta being with his son. He felt betrayed. He believed his son would be safe if he left and now he finds the opposite. It was guilt that swelled inside of him the most.

Vegeta studied the other Saiyan. Goku was angry he knew that. It was obvious; you didn't need a degree to see that. He could see there were other things that were fuelling his temper as he sat opposite him, eyes blazing with disapproval. "I didn't take him. He gave himself freely. Gohan knew what he was doing."

"How could he? He was only a kid!" The words where spoken with conviction and condemnation. 

"We have already gone through this. I won't continue. If you want to know everything you ask your son when he wakens. But, I warn you if you upset him I will not tolerate it. He is my mate and he carries my cub. I have had others tried to separate us before, and I have dealt with each of them; and I will do the same to you if you try to take him away from me." 

"Are you threatening me Vegeta?"

"Take it as you see it." No sooner had he spoken, Bulma came out into the hallway. Vegeta stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. He's awake and calling for you Vegeta." The prince wasted no time leaving Goku as he stood up with Bulma smiling at him. "This must be difficult for you."

"The world I know has gone crazy. I can't see Chichi doing these things. It's not how I remember her." Goku declared.

"Goku, sit down. There are a lot of things that have happened here for Chichi's life to end the way it did. You have only heard the words from a child. Let me fill you in." Bulma smiled kindly at her friend.

Goku frowned as he sat down. "But Vegeta with Gohan, I can't accept this. He was your husband."

Bulma's smile grew as she shook her head. She sat down next to him, took his large hand and held it in her slender hands. "Not really Goku. We were never married. It was a ploy for the press and my parents that's all. Yes he is the father of my child and we do have a love there but what he has with Gohan… I could never compete with what they have, and I wouldn't want to. I love them both Gohan like a son and Vegeta a close friend. Believe it or not Vegeta is the best thing that has happened to that kid since you left. And their relationship has made a big difference in Vegeta's life too. 

Goku shook his head as he looked back at the hallway. "But Vegeta…" 

"They belong together, Goku. They are close. I tell you I've seen Gohan just purr and he can get Vegeta to do anything - even wash the floor. That kid has him wrapped around his finger whether he knows it or not." Bulma smiled.

Goku smirked. He liked hearing about his son's hold over the prince. But he didn't care for this whole relationship. "Still, it doesn't sit well. Vegeta is older than me." 

"That's not what really worries you though. Come on spill it. I have known you a long time Goku. What is really going on inside there?" Bulma pressed finger to his temple.

Goku looked seriously at her. "A lot of things Bulma, but I really want to talk with Gohan first." 

Bulma patted his knee. "Well you will have to wait. Let the love birds have some space they deserve it." 

Goku's features hardened. "Don't say that." 

Bulma looked concerned. "What - love birds. Oh Goku please, for your son's sake accept this. It would kill him if he knew how you felt."

"He will find out through Vegeta anyway."

Bulma shook her head. "No, Vegeta won't say anything. He loves him too much. Give them some time and then he will see you. I haven't told him, but Vegeta will tell him that you are here. He knows how badly the boy misses you. And remember Gohan hasn't had it easy Goku. It has been hell for him until Vegeta entered his life."

"Don't worry Bulma I'll behave. I can come across like a fool sometimes. But I am no fool." He said seriously.

"I never doubted it for second Goku." Her smile reached her blue eyes as they sat with the faint sounds of the two young boys getting into the fridge in the kitchen. 

~~~

Vegeta came in to find his partner sitting up on the lab bed with his legs crossed and the blanket just covering him as it hugged his hips. Bulma had taken his clothes off to clean him from the dirt and treat his cuts. 

As soon as he saw Vegeta he burst into tears. "Geta I'm sorry, real sorry I was just so scared." Gohan sobbed. His shoulders shook and his hands covered his face. He was too ashamed to look back up at his prince. 

Vegeta's face softened; the way it would do only for Gohan. "Koi you need a hiding. What a baka I have been not to know sooner." He moved into the room closing the door for privacy. 

Gohan wiped away his tears. "I didn't want you to know. I was sure I could handle it on my own."

Vegeta approached him. His hands cupped the boy's chin to make him face him. "But you couldn't koi. That's what I'm here for to help you. Why do you have to do everything on your own?"

Dark lashes, heavy from tears, lifted to revealing dark pearls filled with remorse, confusion. "I don't know. I never really had anyone around long enough except for, maybe, Piccolo but even he left to train Dende."

Vegeta with his free hand lovingly stroked the boy's dark hair in a calming manner. "Honestly kid, you will be the death of me."

Gohan's eyes went wide with fear. "Don't say that. I couldn't handle it if you died Geta. I think I would die too." 

Vegeta glowed with the boy's words. His thumb caressed along the fine line jaw. The boy leaned into the touch. Gohan closed his eyes, savouring it, brushing away Edwards' cold hands for his partner's, and loving caress, so sensual. Vegeta picked up on the boy's thoughts. His facial expression hardened. "How many times has that creature touched you?"

Gohan opened his eyes realising how careless he had become. He closed his mind blocking his bond. "Only twice."

"ARGrrr! Only twice! I'll kill him again if he wasn't already dead. " Vegeta pulled away with his sights seeing nothing but the images of photos. 

"Edwards is dead?" Gohan turned away feeling a little sorrow. 

Vegeta looked back at his partner who seemed saddened. "He was crushed by the avalanche of rocks that trapped you both." 

Gohan rubbed his thighs nervously with both hands. He thought of the photo of the two young boys on the desk. They were both about the age he was when he had lost his father, the first time. "Poor family." 

"They are better off without him." Vegeta snapped getting his partner to look at him. 

Gohan's eyes were fixed on his mate. "How can you say that?" 

Vegeta touched the boy's shoulders affectionately keeping eye contact. "Koi don't look for compassion for that man in me because I have none. Stop looking at me like that. He molested you. How do you think I should feel about him?" 

Gohan sighed and nodded understandingly. "Sorry Geta. I have been a fool. I want so badly to come back to you. In the night I missed your arms holding me." Vegeta could hear the boy's loneliness as the boy rubbed the prince arms. Feel the firmness of his muscles under the tan skin, feeling safe knowing his prince was here with him. Longing to be with him to have his strong arms wrapped around him again. He fed this through his bond as he opened up to Vegeta again. 

In seconds the flood of warm emotions and loneliness came through Vegeta senses. The boy was scared of losing him. It was fear that never left him and Gohan couldn't hide it from his prince any longer. Every one left him at some point. It was a fact of his young life; everyone he loves leaves him. 

"Aw Koi move over. Come here I won't leave you. There will be no more stupid ideas about keeping things from me. You are to move back. I won't have you living anywhere else. You belong to me and you had better remember that." Vegeta smirked as let the boy's soft curves mould into his side as the boy soaked up his warmth and love. The prince liked the way the boy felt being so close, like beautiful puzzle.

"You make it sound like I'm your property." Gohan said with his head resting against Vegeta's shoulder. His finger traced designs – curls and lines over the prince's hairless chest. That beautiful tan flesh that he loved so much. Gohan smiled warmly he could hear the strong beat of partners heart. 

"Now you understand." Vegeta smirked it only grew with Gohan's anger. The boy looked at him annoyed. But Vegeta could see beyond the play to see the love radiating of the boy, turning him on. 

"Oh I belong to no-one." Gohan growled. 

"Now boy you are getting yourself worked up." Vegeta couldn't help but laugh, upsetting his young mate even more. 

"I'll show you how worked up I can get." Gohan shifted on top of him as he glared at him. Vegeta's gleam never left him as his hands came around pressing the boy closer. 

"Now that's my Koi. I like it when you're on fire." Vegeta purred as he spun them around with Gohan pinned down between him and the bed. The prince wasted no time as the boy squirmed to be free before surrendering up completely. Vegeta was nipping Gohan's earlobe making a moist path down to his neck where the boy automatically leaned for him to have access. Vegeta smirked with a devilish gleam. The boy was so willing whenever he did this, turning them both on as he ran his teeth over his sensitive mark. 

A whimper sound escaped as Gohan tried to calm his arousal. The prince was working overtime making it very difficult for him to think about something, something that was bugging him. He needed to know. "Geta?"

"What?" The muffled sounds of Vegeta voice as he continued his onslaught determined to have what his body was craving for.

Gohan's eyelids lowered. He could feel the heat building between them both. It was starting to drive him wild but he pushed for Vegeta to stop what he was doing to his neck not to mention what his groin was suffering. "How…" he squeaked and cleared his throat "How are we going to explain this to the high school. I mean Edwards' disappearance and both of us being the last to see him?"

Vegeta looked at him a little frustrated then his sights went back to his desire, the boy's neck, which was calling him back. Those supple tender skin a little red from where he had been sucking and nipping. "Don't worry Bulma is sorted it all out. The police believe Edwards has run away. They found other photos from other boys, like yours.

"Oh no…" Gohan began to groan again as his prince returned to his neck nearly rendering him useless. He felt sorry for the other boys. It was hard to think with Vegeta sensual touch. 

Vegeta looked back up to see the boy before he worked on Gohan chest, kissing and nipping. "He got what he deserved… No sympathy… Plus the whole place is going on about a giant dragon that covered the sky causing an eclipse." He said in between his arousing caresses. 

"Dragon… Shenlon?" Gohan blinked. Did he hear right? 

"Yes they all think it was something in the water that was making everyone have hallucinations." Vegeta said never stopping as he travelled along the sensitive creamy-white skin. 

"Shenlon? Why? Who?" Gohan pulled away and shifted pulling himself up leaning against the headboard stopping Vegeta from continuing. 

"Your brother, with my brat Trunks help, collected all the dragon balls over the weekend." Vegeta explained a little frustrated at his attempts failing to arouse the boy further. 

"But why would they want to call Shenlon?" Gohan frowned confused his mind was only on the mystery now. Vegeta was clearly disappointed. 

"Goten wanted to see you home and happy so he called for the return of Kakarrot." Vegeta rolled over on his side on the narrow bed with his elbow bent and hand supporting his head. His eyes were still on the boy while his fingers caressed the Gohan's chest of their own accord. 

"Dad, dad's here?" Gohan gasped; shocked and not knowing what he should be thinking. Too many emotions were bewildering him. 

"Yes unfortunately." Vegeta grumbled he knew nothing would come of this now he rolled off and stood up. 

Gohan leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "But where?" No sooner had he said that he let his Saiyan senses take control and scan. "He's in the living room I can sense him." Gohan dived off the bed and into his lover's arms kissing him all over. "Oh Geta it's my dad. He has come back. Oh Geta I love you…my dads back."

Vegeta held him close with his love giving him the biggest hug. "Well I had nothing to do with it. I'd be the last person…"

Gohan broke away from his excitement. "What sorry Geta?" 

"Nothing do you want me to bring him in?" Vegeta pulled away just enough to see the boy's face. Gohan's eyes were alight with love and compassion.

"Oh yes. NO! What I don't want him to see me like this. I need clothes." He said looking at his naked body as he pulled away from Vegeta.

"I like you like this. Why spoil it?" Vegeta complained bringing the boy closer again to feel his warmth. 

Gohan hit him playfully on the chest. "Geta, clothes. I can't see my dad like this. What will he say? Oh Geta I just thought he knows nothing of me with you, or the baby." His excitement died a little with the thought. 

"Oh yes the baka knows." The prince explained getting the boy's eyes to look up at him. 

"What do you mean?" Gohan frowned, concern set on his face. 

"He helped me find you under all the rocks. He was the one that brought you back here." *_The bastard! *_ Vegeta hid his anger from the boy. 

"Oh no Geta what do I say?" The boy became fearful. What will his father think – it mattered to him. He wanted his father's consent. He never got his mother's but it was his father's consent that haunted him the most.

"Don't worry so much. It's not good for you or our cub." Vegeta squeezed the boy affectionately making his point. 

"But he knows about me and the baby. Was he mad? Did he say anything?" Gohan pressed for answers. 

"You'll have to ask him yourself, but don't get worked up over it or I won't let you see him." Vegeta was serious. He didn't want the boy to get worked up about this. It mattered not to him what people think. Vegeta had what he wanted and he didn't need the boy to be upset over what others think. It wasn't good for the boy to be so emotional. 

"You can't stop me." Gohan growled knowing Vegeta meant it. 

"Want to make a bet. I'll get your clothes. Stay here and I mean it." His eyes stayed fix on the boy who smirked trying to get him to smile back, relaxing his threat. 

"Yes sire!" Gohan gave Saiyan a salute the way Vegeta had taught him from his home planet. 

"That's not funny." The prince hid his amusement from his love. Hiding the fact that he thought it was so cute and sexy when Gohan did it, especially dressed in nothing. 

"Sorry Geta." Gohan pretended to be upset and pouted. 

"That's better. I'll be back soon and then you can get all your things back from that place." He kissed the bottom lip that Gohan used to show his pretence emotion. 

"Sharpener's Oh my I forgot all about him. What time is it he must be out of school and worried sick about me. I have to ring him now." Not worrying about his nudity Gohan went to the phone with Vegeta smirking as he left to get the boys clothes. 

~~~

Goku watched as Vegeta came in and walked up the stairs giving him dark glare as he did. Bulma had gone in the Kitchen to help the boys. This was his chance to see his son. Without wasting anymore time Goku got up left for the lab. As he approached, he could hear his son's voice much deeper than he remembered talking; on what he thought must be the phone, to someone. 

"Sorry man I know it was dumb. Yes I'm okay. Yes I heard. I told you he would have been molesting others boys. No Vegeta found out. Shit yeah. No I'm fine. I'll see you later okay we can talk over few beers. Okay I see ya."

"Beers?" Gohan spun around so fast he nearly tripped back on the chair. His eyes wide with the man he hadn't seen in years staring down at him only few feet from him. 

"Dad." Gohan felt like he had been caught doing something wrong with that look he was receiving. 

"You're drinking beer now too?"

"Dad. You're back. It's really you." Gohan forgot everything else as he fell into his father's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. "Dad I missed you."

_*Gohan why did you have to do this?*_

TBC…

A/N: Yes I know bad girl …what can I say but I'm real sorry.

Well I hope it was okay and at least it was a nice and long chapter; eighteen pages long I didn't know when to stop.^-^ And thanks to my beta who has been down with flu so it was very good of her to do this for me. 

I got Goku back, which I wanted. I have this other idea that keeps popping up in my mind. It is to get them, somehow, to go to planet Vegeta-sei for the birth. It is just a thought and it might not happen. Anyway I have started the next chapter. I have done four pages so far for my beta sake I try keep them small. ^-^ Is there anything you guys would like to have played out. Maybe I can work on it for you.

Thanks guys for reviewing 

^_^ 


	11. chapter 10

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, this is a Yaoi male/male coupling, also swearing the list goes on. If you don't like don't read, no-one is making you. Rated R. 

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 10

_*Gohan why did you have to do this?*_ Goku held him tight with his cheek resting on the top of his son's rich dark hair. He wrapped his arms around him, securely embracing his eldest…the boy he only knew of. After all these years, all this time he thought he had done the right thing… even though he had regrets. 

All these years had really been a lie… a lie to himself that they didn't really need him. A cosy excuse- a path that he took to follow the overwhelming urges that strong sensation that drove inside him. Something that he had never been able to shake or quench his thirst for the thrill of a good fight, a high in its self; the never ending drug, a powerful pill. The strength that amplified through him, in his Saiyanjin veins, whenever he fought with a worthy opponent. 

Here in his hold was a potent drug of its own, a protective current that sparked his fatherly love that jolted into his very self…his undivided love for his son. "Gohan it has been a long time."

"Dad I-I…" Gohan was trembling and stumbling, choking on his own words, as tears cascaded down his cheeks. The tears wouldn't stop, and his breathing came in short gasps. It was impossible to speak at all without sobbing like a child. His father's arms pressed him closer. He could feel the familiar warmth radiating, that powerful heart beat in the larger warrior frame of his father. 

"Shhh …hush no need to talk just yet." Goku tightened his arms squeezing Gohan, feeling the boy reluctantly, nervously pull away. 

Gohan lifted his head from his father's shoulder and went to look up at him. "No dad …I need to explain…" 

Goku shook his head the negative, his determined but protective eyes catching his son's concerns. "I said hush. Let me look at your face. Don't be so troubled. I hear you are with cub?"

Gohan nodded slowly. His eyes looked away for second only to return to meet his father waiting pools. "Yes… Geta's." 

A frown deepened over the handsome earth Saiyan. "Geta?"

The teen nodded with small smile slipping over his gorgeous face. "Vegeta, it just a pet name I call him."

Goku shock his head in disbelief. "I honestly can't see him approving of this name."

"Only, when it's said by the boy, do I approve of it." They both separated from the warm embrace when they heard Vegeta at the door looking in. He held a veil hiding his true feelings but his eyes held that spark of alertness - intelligence and something else; something that could be taken as a calculating-threat. It was only there for a second, long enough for the taller warrior to catch it in the light. Vegeta frowned. His eyes locked with Goku's before he turned to his mate. His face softened some. "Here are your clothes."

Gohan took a step forward holding his hand out to take the neatly piled clothes, t-shirt and pants. A smile swept over his face as he met with his lovers comforting expression. "Thanks, I'll just take a quick shower and get some of this dust out of my hair. I'll be with you guys real soon." As Gohan went to turn towards the private bathroom off the side of the lab, a thought came to him. A sting of emotion, a slight panic jolted through him. He turned to his father, questionably. "Ummm… dad you're not going anywhere just yet are you?"

Goku turned from looking at Vegeta disapprovingly and tuned so his sights were on his teenage son. "No son. Go have your shower I'll be here when you return."

"Thanks and Geta don't you go either." Gohan ordered, not wanting to be far from his lover after everything. 

"I'm not going anywhere boy. Go and have your shower." Vegeta said. His face then softened and with a wicked glint in his eyes he looked at the boy's father with an overwhelming urge to cause trouble. The prince's sights turned in seconds back to Gohan who was smiling at him. The prince then purred. "Do you want me to wash your back for you? I know I'm ready to soap you right up."

A deep blush washed over Gohan as he tried to avoid looking into his father's darkening eyes as he turned to leave with unwavering smile on his handsome face. He was playing with the seductive images that his lover has just given him. "Maybe later." He whispered as he stepped into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

Vegeta smirked he was feeling triumph not only did he managed to piss Goku off with that, his mate was considering his offer. The prince sights shifted back to his mate's father, Goku darkened face. "What are you looking at baka?"

The taller warrior eyes were narrowed and fixed on the only other Saiyan. He knew the prince was out to make this worse for him. "I was just wondering how it would look if my fist connected with your face?"

Vegeta snorted. "Huh …it would probably miss." 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Goku snapped back in return. 

The prince just looked at him with steady glare. "For the boy's sake, I won't hit you. Well not yet." With that they eyed each other in a stand off before they went to wait for Gohan on opposite sides of the lab. 

It was quiet for some time while Vegeta leaned against a large glass cabinet filled with Bulma's latest small experiments, crazy and bazaar some of them. Like a lazy toaster that ends up burning your toast for you. Bulma's genius bordered somewhere between insanity and brilliance, like her father, which in the end brought in millions, if not billions, to her bank account.

Vegeta payed no attention to what was inside the cabinet. He has seen them all before. Instead he closed his eyes trying to ignore the baka opposite him. He was listening to the faint spray of the shower in the next room and the images it was bringing him of his sexy, naked lover washing himself with a layer of creamy vanilla soap suds; fresh with the fragrance that coated his youthful skin; how deliciously tasty was that thought alone. _Hmmm Vegeta was trying to control the rising urge to sneak in there and strip off his clothes and step in to the steaming spray without being seen until it was too late and wrapping his strong arms around his mate's slender waist from behind. _

Wrapping his muscled arms around that soaped coated chest that creamy flesh with his hands gliding over with the soap while he teased and kissed. Then when he would hear that sound that was a tantalising mix between a whimper and moan he would bring the boy back closer, pressing their warm bodies together. _Hmmm_ his thoughts travelled further with his lover in his arms moaning - pleading with him, beckoning for more. Vegeta could visualise himself pinning, restrain the sexy teen against the glossy tiled wall of the shower cubical, the boy at his mercy. How erotic their dance would be. So lost in those powerful images of extreme erotic and seductive moves. His fantasy grew with the next arousal level of ecstasy when Vegeta was startled slightly when the boy's father, Goku, spoke. 

"Well we agree on one thing. We both don't won't to see Gohan, upset." Goku said leaning back against the bed lost in very different thoughts. 

Vegeta looked over at him as his expression hardened. "You're a bit late with that don't you think?"

"I did what I thought was the right thing." Goku stated with arms folded over his broad chest not wanting to start a fight when his son was just next door. 

The prince snorted with the paradox of it all. "Huh… right thing! Your harp of mate went insane and beat the crap out of your son. Kicked him out of his own home and wouldn't let him see his own brother."

Goku sent a cold glare his way ready to drill him with holes, if not his fist. "Watch it Vegeta! I'm still not completely satisfied that you hadn't planned this from the very beginning."

"You don't listen to me. So why should I bother with what you think? It only matters to me what the boy believes. That is all that concerns me." Vegeta growled

"He is my son and he is a fighter. I'm sure Gohan would have survived without your help!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the baka's statement. "You think so do you? Well then you're more of a loser than I thought. The boy was living on a fine thread between life and death after you left. Both physically and mentally." 

Goku pushed away from the bed with vengeance, fire set in his eyes. "Oh and you came to his rescue. His knight in shining armour as they say and you expect me to believe that he fell madly in love with you."

Vegeta had the same stern tone in his voice and deadly expression. "Believe what you want. I don't have to explain myself to you, a low class." 

Goku smirked at the irony of it. "A low class …huh…have you forgotten? A low class I might be, as you say, one that you have taken his son." Vegeta was ready to launch himself at the fool, when they were interrupted with the low sound of the bathroom door lock click and opening. They were so lost in the battle of words they didn't hear the shower stop a while back. 

"Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long. Dad, are you ok?" Gohan stood there in a black t-shirt with thick white paint sprawled across the front with the words _Bad Ass _written on it. It was ripped a little off the shoulder the way he liked it. He wore his stone wash denims that sat on his hips hiding under his shirt. Gohan also had a leather band around his right wrist with two small leather threads dangling from it Gohan had the biggest smile set on his gorgeous face. 

Goku was stunned. He couldn't see Chichi ever allowing him to wear such an outfit if she was alive. Vegeta had the biggest smirk on his handsome face. He had picked the t-shirt out purposely for two reasons. One, it was his favourite shirt for the boy. The prince thought the teen looked totally hot in it and the other was that he wanted to shock Goku, even piss him off. He was out to prove that his Gohan was not the same naive boy his father thought him to be. No not his mate his babe was totally hot. 

"Y-Yeah …umm…fine." Goku stumbled over his words, trying not to stare. His son looked like he should be at a rock gig. So different from the sweet innocent Gohan he was accustomed to with his funny hair cuts. But those lovable- adorable eyes that the boy had inherited from him shone with the same sweetness. 

Gohan nodded and turned to his partner a little unsure. "Umm…Geta I told Sharpener that I'll be over later after tea to pick up my gear for school. He had taken my bag home for me."

"You want me to come with you?" Vegeta asked knowing he would go anyway whether the boy wanted him or not. Though, he preferred not to get into argument especially in front of the boy's father. 

Gohan moved over and put his strong arms around his partner's strong shoulders, alluring - charming him. His bright eyes purred with his words. "Could we take the car and maybe dad would like to check it out." With a smile that reached his eyes Gohan turned to his father, he couldn't read his father expression at all. Goku was masking his feelings from him; wanting only for everyone to get along, Gohan continued. "What do you say dad? The car is really something else. Geta's pride and joy."

Vegeta was soaking up the beauty in his arms. He was been flooded with warmth and affection from the boy he adored. "I wouldn't say it was my only pride and joy."

Gohan turned with those words and Vegeta gently squeeze him affectionately. A warm glow washed over the teen's features as he tilted his head to one side closed his eyes to kiss his partner lovely sensual lips. Vegeta mirrored that of the boy tilted his head as they forgot about anyone else in the room, they came together. Their passion was rising to the surface, burning-flaming- igniting their arousals even more. The days without was driving their thirst for each other as fingers massaged into rich dark hair. 

Smelling that fresh scent of vanilla, Vegeta slipped his hand under the teen's t-shirt trailing up and over that smooth back feeling the muscles ripple under his hand, reacting to his touch. Gohan pressed his body from his chest to hips against Vegeta, eagerly wanting more from his partner both not wanting to break the spell that they were under. The prince's hand curled around his partner's head holding him still lips - tongue in a dominant battle.

"Mmmm." An urgent moan escaped them both as they pressed themselves harder together, grinding their hips and pressing their chests closer. Vegeta was so close to picking up his lover in his arms and taking him back to their place in the forest, if not slipping them both to the floor where they stood, so lost in their passion were they both. 

"Ummm Gohan…Gohan sorry to interrupt." Goku said when he wasn't really sorry at all. It was really get on his nerves. His fists stay clenched at his side as the passionate kiss came to an end with Gohan pulling away reluctantly form his disappointed partner.

Both were flustered and out of breath. "Sorry about that." Gohan said as a slight red tint washed over his face as he glanced back at Vegeta's hungry stare. The teen dragged his sights back to his dad. He cleared his throat and thought about what they were talking about before he got side tracked. "Umm …. Oh yeah, would you like to come with us?"

Goku ignored the look he was receiving from Vegeta for interrupting their affectionate interlude. He looked at his son instead and asked curiously. "Is this Sharpener the same guy you have been staying with?"

Gohan smiled. "Yeah he's a good friend of mine. He helped me out." 

Vegeta raised his chin. "He's annoying." 

The teen turned around with a stern expression. "Don't say that. You're still upset, he was asleep that's all. I told you that from the start."

The prince looked away. "Humph." The prince was recalling the misleading passionate sounds emanating from Sharpener's bedroom that first night that still echoed inside of him. 

Goku frowned. He watched the little disagreement between his son and the prince. He wanted to keep the two apart for as long as he could. He couldn't explain why but this didn't sit well with them together especially doing what they were doing. He needed time to get used to this arrangement. "Okay with me. I'll come with you. But who's driving?"

"Me of course." Vegeta snapped. 

"Aw Geta that's not fair." Gohan pouted, sulking on purpose, knowing he would win in the end. 

Goku's sights shifted to Vegeta and pointed. "Why don't you let Gohan have a go?" 

"Very well. If you want to boy." He sighed ignoring the other Saiyan. Vegeta shook his head as looked at the teen's face that just broke out into big smile. The boy had played him again. 

"I do." Gohan beamed with delight. He wrapped his arms around his partner again squizzing tight getting another frown from his father that he didn't see. "I love you." Gohan purred. 

"I know."

~~~

After tea Vegeta went outside onto the patio by the living room in the dark and continued across the dimly lit ground to get to the garage. The others followed him. Both Goku and Gohan were talking quietly behind him about earth Saiyan moving into CC for while until he knew what he was going to do. 

Goku was wearing jeans and a rich emerald button shirt with a jacket over it that Bulma found of his stored away. As they approached the large garage Gohan bounced over to Vegeta and asked for the keys. Vegeta tossed them to him with some reluctance. "Catch." 

Gohan was beaming as the automatic door lifted up to reveal all the mass of cars in the garage. At the front was Bulma's new sliver convertible as well as her black four-wheel dive. To the other side was the black sleek Mercedes hot and ready with all that power that was caged under the smooth polished hood just itching for a teenager to have drive it out of there. "Check it out." Gohan grinned as he wasted no time to open the driver's door and sit down in the smooth seats. 

Vegeta, in his jeans and button dark blue shirt, opened the front passenger door before Goku could. Goku was admiring the car listening to it purr to life as Gohan turned the key in ignition and put it into reverse; his foot pressing steadily down on the accelerator. 

Goku shifted out of the way as the car rumbled back stopping for him to get in. "What do you think?" 

"Nice… real nice Master Roshi and Krillin would love this babe." He said as he opened the door and slid in the back and closed the door just in time Gohan put his foot down on the accelerator spinning the wheels on the loose white gravel that coated the driveway. 

Vegeta raised a disapproving eyebrow at his lover but he had done the same when he first got the car so he couldn't blame the boy. He sat back with his arms resting casually in his lap. "Sorry guys I just had to do that. It's out of my system now." Gohan said. 

"Who gave you your license?" Goku asked. 

"Hey at least I got mine on my first go." Gohan laughed. He waited patiently for CC front gates to slide open while his father took this time to do his seatbelt.

"Yeah but who taught you?" Goku called from the back seat. 

"Geta." Gohan chirped looking over at his lover who had a smug look. 

"I can believe it." Goku grumbled as he looked out his window. Vegeta chose to ignore it. Gohan just laughed, having never felt so happy for a long time. He had two of his favourite people in the world in the car with him. Nothing could take that away from him. 

It wasn't long before Gohan was off with a rumble down the street in the night with his headlights on heading for the main road to get to the opposite side of the city. He went through the gears enjoying the feeling of the car and its power. Vegeta leaned over and went through all of his CD and put on some heavy metal music for a change. Goku sat in the back watching the landscape pass as he leaned against the window. Gohan would involve him in their conversations. Goku preferred to just listening to them talk in the front seat. He could see how comfortable they both were speaking to each other. 

The more he listened the more he realised how much his son had grown up without him. Getting his licence, starting a family in a way the boy didn't need him. It didn't stop Goku from thinking how different his son's life, if he had never had left. He was sure that Vegeta wouldn't have been part of his life, and if he did come back when he was asked to all those years ago. 

Gohan's life seemed to be totally different, like more out going he has friends now, he since found out, and goes to high school. Doing well in his grades from what Bulma had said. He felt proud of his son but then his thought would do a downer when it came to his choice of partner and the same question why and how did Vegeta get into his life.

So much more to ask when the time was right: Goku came out of his thoughts with Gohan laughing. He sat back and listened to that sweet sound he had lost for all those years. A smile slipped on his face when he turned back to the window and once again and was lost in thought watching all the sprays of lights; red, blue, yellow and white mixing into thread as they pass the outside world by. _Why did Vegeta choose you?_

~~~

It wasn't long before they arrived at Sharpener's grandmother's house. Everyone piled out into the quiet suburban street with just a few street lights spread apart down the road. The teen closed his door with Vegeta and Goku doing the same. Gohan locked the car and pocketed the keys. 

"So this is the place?" Goku looked around at the crowded street with some cars parked on the street and all its houses looking much the same with their low fences and foliage pressed hard up against them. He casually shoved his hands in his jacket pocket and looked over at his son. He wanted to meet Gohan's friends. 

"Yeah come on. He's waiting. The flat is around the back." Gohan walked ahead of Vegeta and his dad down the driveway along the side of the house as the next-door neighbour's dog barked. Goku tried to peek over the fence only to see the powerfully dog spring up to bite him. He stumbled back from the fence with Vegeta laughing. "Wow, he's not very friendly …huh?"

"Oh he's ok, when he gets to know you or you feed him steaks." Gohan smirked as they continued down the driveway missing his partner's nervous look. They all passed the kitchen window with its neon light on. They stepped onto the small patio with its night light on and bugs moving around it. Gohan rapped his knuckles on the wooden flyscreen door. It only took a second for it to open. 

"Hey man, what took ya?" Gohan's tall blonde hair friend, Sharpener, stood dressed much the same way as he always was. He had a big smile on his face when he saw his friend. "Come in." Sharpener looked over his friend's shoulder to see Vegeta looking as impressed as ever and another guy towering behind him. He gave questioning look at Goku who just waved with one of his warm smiles. "Hi" 

Gohan stepped in with Vegeta moving and standing at his side. They all turned to Goku who stepped towards the teen and put out his hand to shake the kids own. "Sorry Sharpener. Here I would like you to meet my …umm… uncle." Gohan had to work fast. He couldn't say hi Sharpener; I would like you to meet my dead father. You remember the one I told you about. Gohan looked up to see his father raise a brow at him.

"Uncle?" Goku was taken back. Did Gohan not want to introduce him as dad? 

"Hey that's cool." Sharpener held out his large hand and grabbed Goku's with a smile. The teen was pleased to meet any of his best friend family. "Nice to meet you. Come on in pull up a chair. Don't worry about the mess. Gohan here usually cleans for me. Hehehe." Sharpener turned around to the living room behind him. 

"Yeah right." Gohan playfully punched him on the arm. Sharpener beamed and tapped him back. Vegeta watched the two teen mucking around from where he stood back to the kitchen. 

Sharpener smiled. "Hey." And with his thumb he motioned to the kitchen. " I'm sorry I haven't got much for you guys to have. I was going to grab some stuff up at the store. But I wasn't sure when you would get here." 

"Well if you like I'll dive you." Gohan offered showing him the keys with Vegeta and Goku listening in.

"Hey, its fine, I was just going to wonder to the corner shop, up here." Sharpener explained. 

Gohan turned to his partner and his father. "Well if its ok with you guys I'll go with Sharpener." 

"Go with him already." Vegeta said keen to go and get back home. 

"Yeah we will gather up your gear and put in the car." Goku looked at bag in the corner that must be Gohan's, and some clothes on the unmade sofa bed. It was obvious as to where his son has been sleeping. 

"Thanks." Gohan smiled at his dad and tossed the keys back to Vegeta. 

Sharpener noticed how Gohan and his uncle looked a lot like. From the eyes to the chin the same shaped frame a lot of similarities. "Hey you two really look a lot alike."

"We should do, we're…" Goku couldn't help himself he wanted to speak out. Gohan was his son; it wasn't fair the guy seemed to know who Vegeta was but not him. 

"Family… Hey lets go." Gohan said already walking towards the door. Wanting to get away from the discomfort he was feeling with lying about who his father was. 

"Oh okay." Sharpener turned to Vegeta and then Gohan. "Umm … are you going to take the couch back?" 

Gohan smiled and shook his head. "No, you can keep it as a thank you for putting up with me."

"That's cool… thanks." 

"No problem. We will back soon guys." Gohan said waving to them as he stepped out with his friend. 

They both walked chatting, going over everything that happened. Gohan just told him that Vegeta had seen Edwards. Sharpener told him how the cops are looking for the guy and can't find him. Gohan felt bad he couldn't confide in his friend the truth. He acted naive on a lot of things that was asked so as not to bring up any hard to explain questions.

It was always on his tongue to just come out with it and tell him everything about himself. To have him accept him for whom he was. But what about the pregnancy? How in the hell was he going to bring that up. _Hi… how things? You never guess I'm pregnant. _How cool is that huh…Nah._ _

Ah that wouldn't work nothing much would, not on this planet anyway, maybe back on the home planet Vegeta-sei where it was accepted but not here. It's just not done. If they found out they would put him behind glass doors just like one of Bulma's experiments. He had no doubt of that. Everything seamed to crushing down on him again he didn't want anyone to find out about the pregnancy. It was too dangerous. 

Yet he wanted to talk to someone, and what of his dad? The man they all thought was dead. Gohan knew he will have to sort that one out sooner or later. It wasn't long before they approached the small row of shops. A Chinese, a seven eleven, and liquor store with a news agency at the end that was now closed for the night. All the stores looked worn and had seen better days; with the ugly blue pant peeling off the side of the building. 

A couple of kids on their skateboards were hanging out the front laughing and cursing as they took turns with a brown paper bag that held the illegal drink. "Hey dude …Gohan isn't?" One called whispering something back to his friends that were sitting down on the curb with their boards. 

"Hey?" The redhead lanky kid called sitting on the ground next to another kid with blonde-brown wavy hair.

"Come here." The tall dirty brown hair guy standing with a little more weight than his friends called again. 

Sharpener and Gohan walked onto the tarred surfaced of the parking lot together. "Hey… that's Matt and his friends." Sharpener said quietly not liking the kid much. The boy had the reputation of being a bully at school. He hung around the back of the science labs smoking and selling stuff. 

Gohan knew of them too. He had never had a confrontation with the guy but had heard from others how he likes to fight with the newer kids. The smaller boys thought he was cool and all. "Sharpener you go in I see what they want. I don't want to leave Vegeta for too long. He gets agitated fast."

"Ok. You'll be all right?" Sharpener wasn't to sure about leaving with him with this guy. But he knew that Gohan could protect himself. It's not like Gohan didn't know how to fight. He had seen him stick up for himself enough times. All ways the same, some dude thinking he was tough and tried to bully another guy but that didn't work on Gohan. He knew how to fight back and they quickly learn not to try again. It was not as if Gohan went out for a fight just like it wasn't his dad's. Trouble just seemed to make its self known to them. 

Gohan waved his friend's concerns off. "It's cool… go I'll be fine." Sharpener nodded and went to get the gear quickly so he could be there for his friend if he needed him. Gohan walked over to the guys now all standing, one guy started circling him with his board, slowly not too close, just far enough for Gohan to watch him cautiously. 

The guy they called Matt spoke up. He held his board in one hand with tip of it balancing on his shoe. "Hey dude. Word's out that you been doing it with Edwards."

Gohan's face went hard the instant the guy opened his ugly mouth. He knew where this was leading and he wanted none of it. "Then the word is wrong." 

"Word is that he has been having it off with a heap of dudes from school." Matt pushed on. 

"So what's this got to do with me?" Gohan watched as now two guys circled him on their boards as he kept his distance from Matt.

"I hear you're the last person that saw him." 

"So what if I was?" Gohan said as the two guys pulled up and flipped their boards into their hands. They were now on either side of him with Matt standing in front of him. 

"Well did you do it with him?" 

"I'm not having this conversation."

"Hey dude it's true then." Matt pushed further enjoyed pushing the smaller kid by a few inches. Matt looked at the boy, Gohan, in the dark. He didn't think he was anything special. He could see that the boy worked out with his arms showing some muscles, but most guys do that just to look tough and get the girls, but most couldn't fight to save themselves. He couldn't see this dude being any different. 

Gohan refused to answer he was getting tired of this guy and didn't think much of his friends either. They watched and listened to their big mouth friend. 

"So you're a queer then...a freak." Matt chuckled. A deadly spark shone in Gohan piercing dark eyes. 

"Watch what you say or you'll soon regret it." Gohan growled with eyes glancing at the two other teens on either side of him dropping their boards with thud. Their worn joggers caught them stopping them from rolling away. They both turned to Matt again. 

"You don't fool me dude… you're just a gutless wonder, all mouth." 

With a spark in his eyes alight, Gohan smirked. "Then you don't listen to the _word_ out there much, hey."

"Hey dude cut it out. Drop it! Let's split. He's not worth this shit." The guy with wavy light brown hair called to his friend as he scanned the area nervously to see if anyone was watching them. 

"What Derrick, chickening out on me?" Matt spat back venomously as he kept his eyes locked on Gohan. 

"No, but this not worth it, dude." Derrick said again. Knowing what his friend had planed out in the open and all. 

"I think it is. This little shit going to get on his hand and knees and bark like the bitch he is. Woof woof" Matt chuckled and pointed to the ground letting his board roll a little away at the same time.

That was all it took. Gohan was on him like wallpaper; laying into him fast with his fists flying. The guy didn't see it coming. The next thing Gohan and him were down on the tar. Derrick and the lanky redhead jumped on the demi Saiyan's back to pull him off their friend. Gohan sprung around so quickly he lost his balance on the high gutter with the two on his back pushing him, off balancing him. They all tumbled over the gutter and spilled out on to the road nearly hitting a car as it swerved out of the way and hitting his horn. 

Gohan fell down on his back. He went to get up only to be overcome with dizziness. He could just make out Sharpener drop everything and rush out of the glass doors of the store. Gohan quickly climbed back up onto his feet with his fist ready when he was hit over the back of the head with something. It was the half empty bottle of liquor. The sound of glass crashing down on his head echoed in the street and the smell of the alcohol spilled over down his hair and onto shirt. Then he felt a sharp dull pain when someone sent a hard punch into his right cheekbone making Gohan disorientated for a second. He dropped back down on his knees then sitting back on his heels, shaking his head. 

"Gohan!" Sharpener yelled as he raced over the wide car park to get to his friend. 

"Hey… Matt lets get the shit out of here before someone calls the cops." Derrick called pulling on his friend's arm, which was lying on the side of the road clutching his chest. 

"Help me dude …the little shit has gone broken my ribs." Matt hissed through gritted teeth with the pain slicing, weighing heavy around his chest. 

"I wouldn't call him that Matt, he whipped your ass good." The other boy called as he and Derrick lifted Matt up in a rush to get away. 

Sharpener glared at the three that passed him by and rushed over to his friend Gohan still down on the side of the road with a hand touching the back of his head where he felt the sharp pain throbbed. He winced as he touched the torn skin on his scalp. He moved his hand from the wound and looked at the thick crimson just as Sharpener knelt down beside him. "Gohan are you okay?"

Gohan with deep frown answered he went to get up only to wince from the sudden movement. He held out his hand. "Yeah …yeah just great. Help me up will ya." Sharpener grabbed both hands and pulled him up. The taller teen looked up at the trail of blood seeping down out of Gohan hair onto his neck and the one coming over his temple. 

"You're bleeding bad man."

Gohan wiped away the blood trailing down his face above his eyebrow. He was pissed- angry about a lot of things, the idiots been one. The fact that he let his guard down with another dizzy spell didn't help. "Just great that's all I need! This is real great school is going to be hell from now on I just know it… Don't fuss Sharpener I've had worse." He pushed away from friend trying to check his cut on his head. 

"What happened?" Sharpener was annoyed he had gut feeling he shouldn't have left Gohan with that guy. He wanted to lay his fists into Matt and his friends when he saw him next. 

Gohan frowned and rased his eyes to meet with his friend. "The words out about Edwards and how he likes boys. They know about me." He said as he continued wipe away the blood seeping down over his face stopping it from reaching his eyes. 

Sharpener shook his head. He looked over his shoulder with Gohan at his sided as he tried to see Matt and his friends, no sign long gone. "Hell what are you going to do?"

"I don't know… I guess fight them." Gohan said as he walked with Sharpener back onto the curb and out of the traffic that pretended that they didn't see anything as they go on their merry way. 

"That's a lot of fighting, man." Sharpener declared 

"Hey lets forget it for now come on get your gear and go." Gohan carefully pulled off his shirt and used to try and cut the flow of blood. 

"Hey you're sure you all right man?" Sharpener asked again. He was really worried. 

"Never felt better come one." Gohan tried to laugh it off as a sort of joke. Well it was. He was annoyed this wouldn't have happened before he got pregnant. He seemed to be drained of more and more of his ki as the days and weeks went on. No amount of eating would have helped. He thought of Vegeta. _Oh shit_ he thought what in the hell would he say or even worse what will dad say? He didn't know which one to worry about. "I just don't know how I'm going to explain these to Vegeta and my …uncle."

"Don't worry I be with ya." Sharpener said and meant every word even though he didn't think he would be any match for Gohan's lover or that bigger guy. But he would give it a go none the less for his friend. 

Gohan couldn't help himself and laughed. He could picture his friend against Vegeta and his dad. How bizarre, he thought, if his friend only knew the truth. Maybe one day he thought he will have to trust Sharpener enough not to freak if he found the truth. "Hey now I feel heaps better. Knowing you're save me from them."

"That's what friends are for man." Sharpener laughed with him knowing it was mad idea and they both knew he was mad enough to do it too. 

"Yeah, come on let's get this over with. I can see me getting an ear full, even a hiding." Gohan said as he dabbed his shirt on the back of his head whining every now and then. 

"Hey you're too old for that man. Plus you didn't start it." Sharpener said as he looked over at his friend walking slowly at his side ready to cross the road. 

"Yeah… you tell them that." Gohan chuckled but winced at the thought. It wasn't going to be pretty he thought. They both stepped over the gutter and ran between cars and off into the shadows of the back streets in conversation. Gohan would do anything to keep from going back to see his partner and his dad. But that wasn't going to happen. He will just to have to face them like a man, he kept telling himself as he got closer. *_This is just great. Not only do I have to explain this to Geta I have dad here too…Funking great… My life just sucks.*_

TBC…

A/N: Another long chapter… I did this chapter like four times. I had Goku and Gohan have their heart to heart talk in the beginning but, I thought as much as Goku wants to know he wouldn't want to upset things just yet. That will probably be added in the next chapter. I will be jumping a few weeks as well so we can hurry up with the problems with his pregnancy and see how the others handle everything that comes with it. 

Oh, and some how, I'll try and wish the planet, Vegeta-sei, back. Maybe they will have to go to new Namek? I'm working on few ideas. 

Anyway thanks again guys 

^_^


	12. chapter 11

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, this is a Yaoi male/male coupling, also swearing the list goes on. If you don't like don't read, no-one is making you. Rated R.

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 11

In one of the many back streets, under the faint yellow glow of streetlight; just outside a banded warehouse, two teenagers ran as fast as the could only to come to skidding halt along a cracked footpath.

Gohan's bare chest was heaving hard as he fell back against the high wire fence breathing coming in short heavy breaths. His eyelids squeezed tight trying to recover from the long chase. You could easily say he felt like shit now.

His tall blonde friend pulled up fast and turned around, angry and annoyed. "Hey man, are you alright?" Sharpener asked.

"I feel sick. I think I'm going to hurl." Gohan explained, as he was now looking a shade paler and leaning back hard against the fence he forced his aching head up, lifting his weary eyes to meet his friend now walking over to him. A thin line of sweat was trailing its way down Sharpener concerned face.

Before Sharpener could reach him Gohan turned his back and began to hurl. "Shit man!" The blonde teen called raking his figures through his silk hair. "Hey man… are you going to be okay?"

With his fingers threaded through the wire for support and his eyes squeezed closed, Gohan tried to wave his friends concerns off. "Sharpener… I…I'll be okay. Quit worrying about me."

"Shit Gohan… Those… those fucking ASSHOLES!" Lost in frustration and temper Sharpener reached for his friend reliving the last couple of frantic moments in his head.

(Moments before)

When Derrick took Matt back around the shops they came across Matt's big brother and a few of his loud mouth buddies. They told them what had happened. Filled with vengeance for his little brother's broken ribs they went on the hunt, to find the kid that had did this.

Kurt was much taller than his little brother, Matt. Kurt towered a proud 6'1". His dark brown eyes where hard and angry. Kurt had wavy shoulder length hair; a dark chestnut in colour. His twenty one year old body was muscly. It was taut across his light-haired chest, massive biceps and he wore a proud six pack belly achieved from his long work-outs in the gym with his friends. He loved to boast.

Everyone around these parts knew you don't get on his wrong side. When Kurt's group of friends spotted Gohan and the tall blonde up ahead, crossing the road from the shops car park, they all sprung across the road from behind them dodging the traffic and eyes seeing red, itching for a fight.

Both Gohan and Sharpener spun around in unison before their feet could even meet the curb they were in the thick of it. Fists went flying, curses bellowed, tempers flared. They were fighting against two or more foe at a time. The small grocery bag went hurling forgotten from Sharpener hands scattering stuff over the road.

Gohan kept his ki hidden and bond blocked as he took on Kurt. He was seeing double from the recent blow to the head the second in just one day. Gohan could feel his body draining fast he felt weak- tired with the pregnancy draining him from what ki he had. He landed the first punch knocking Kurt back; even though his vision swayed in and out of focus.

The demi-Saiyan was already fighting another guy; Kurt shook his head and snarled as he clutched his jaw and climbed back up to his feet ready to kill the little shit. Gohan's powerful blow was no more, stronger than a healthy _human_ male punches. Gohan knew it too. He could feel himself growing weaker by the minute. He knew he still had the upper hand though but it scared him one punch to the stomach and that was all it would take to lose the baby with his ki so low.

Sharpener sent his fist flying into another guy sending him back and down onto the asphalt. At the same time another guy rammed his fist knocking the air from his lungs with a hard punch to the gut. Sharpener doubled over. Tempers flared and now genuinely pissed off Sharpener lunched himself into the guy. The fight continued for a little while longer. It didn't look like anyone was willing to quit at all until Kurt and the others heard the familiar wail of sirens, two cop cars that had been alerted sped towards them.

With the sound of the sirens, Kurt and his friends fled down the road, across to the alley behind the shops running sprinting at full speed until they ran down another back street. Tempers flared. Sharpener was on their heels seeing red. He skidded into the alleyway. He could hear the cops' sirens from behind them calling for them to stop. His turned to see a cop dive out of his moving car as his partner drives trying to grab his friend. "Fuck!"

Gohan dodged the man trying to trip him up forcing him to the wall of the building. He was quick to leap over some rubbish bins. "Run!" He yelled to Sharpener who had stopped not wanting to leave his friend behind. "RUN!"

"STOP NOW!" The cop yelled over the wailing of sirens as the swirling colours of red and blue lights flashing in the night air. The young demi Saiyan wasted no time he ran the fastest that he could considering the loss of energy. Both friends ran tripping jumping over anything in their path dodging people that happened to be in their way; the low life that were now mingling – congregating out in the night air.

(Back to the present)

Gohan argued-tired, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. There was nothing left to hurl as he collapsed back on the mesh fence. His body slid down the wire onto the cold concrete with his head hanging low and eyes shut tight and legs bent. His friend knelt next to him. "Oh man… you look like shit Gohan….FUCKING bastard! When, I…I get my hands on them!"

"Cool it Sharpener. I'm sure we haven't seen the last of them."

"Hey man. Do think you can walk?"

"Give me a minute…" _I feel like I have been sparring for hours with dad and Geta… Shit dad, Geta! _Gohan sprang to his feet only to stumble back and nearly fall. Sharpener caught him.

"Woooah…wooah! Here man. I think I should carry you."

"Don't be silly! I can walk. I'm not a baby." Gohan scowled. He was feeling embarrassed. The demi Saiyan pushed his friend away only to have the world spin sending back flat onto his butt.

Sharpener shook his head at his stubborn friend. "Yeah… it looks it." He reached down and grabbed a hold of his friend's arm pulling him back up. "Here… just shut up and let me help you."

"I'm too tired to argue with you." Gohan leaned into his friend, annoyed, frustrated, and angry. He could see no quick answers about Matt or his brother Kurt. Gohan knew school was going to be unbearable and he didn't want to have to whine to Geta about it neither. He didn't want to come across weak in front of his handsome Saiyan prince. They were just humans right? His mother's race… So how can a demi Saiyan complain that he is being bullied by couple of ningen teenagers? How embarrassing and humiliating. What would his prince say? Scary, still what would he do if he heard of this?

Sharpener's lips curled into a satisfying smile. "Good… I'll take you back." Gohan just nodded lost in thought. His vision was swimming and he was too tired to care. Taking most of his friend's weight, the tall blonde held Gohan close letting him lean into him. They were just about to head off when they both looked up to see two police cars with lights flashing pull up, blocking their exit. Both boys stopped dead as the cops approached with weapons drawn.

"Fuck!"

"What's taking the boy so damn long?" Vegeta was pacing outside near his car ready to go. Goku was leaning against the car door with his arms folded watching the prince. Every now and then he looked up into the stars and did quick scan, searching for his son ki himself. He was a little concerned as well. Gohan said he wouldn't be long and yet it has being nearly hour. The uneasy silence was just then broken when Vegeta's cell rang startling them both.

"Woman?" Vegeta listened. His midnight eyes enlarged with every word his ex was saying. "…WHAT!"

In the short chaotic time from receiving the call the black Mercedes screeched to a stop out the front of the police station. The sound of two car doors slamming closed echoed off the night street.

"I can't believe this! Gohan wouldn't have done anything of the sorts." Goku thought out loud

Vegeta wasn't listening. His eyes where firmly fix and focused on the two glass doors up ahead as he stormed towards the station. Goku was right at his side matching his pace as they both sprinted up the few stairs. Both glass doors were pushed forwarded as both warriors stormed into the crowded foyer.

"WHERE IS HE?" came the demand. Everyone stopped what they where doing and turned to the two well-built men at the door with an expression of fury set on their determined faces.

In a matter of minutes the two warriors were led to a room down the hall that was occupied by one Bulma Briefs and two others. She had quickly showed up with her astute lawyer, Tyler Anderson. A tall willow of man in his late thirties with short strawberry blonde hair; he knew his job well.

Bulma was informed of the young demi Saiyanjin's predicament after receiving a call from the officer in charge. Gohan had given up her number, too afraid to speak to his lover, Vegeta. Now at the station the famous billionaire, and president of CC, Bulma Briefs, was talking fast to an exhausted and flustered detective who was in charge of Gohan and Sharpener's case.

The two Saiyanjins entered after the officer that had showed them the room introduced them to detective James Rogers before leaving. The detective eyed them both. "Take a seat."

"We'll stand." Vegeta spoke for the both of them. Goku stood at his side as they listened and studied in their warrior manner; taking in their surroundings, sights and sounds with their sharp minds. Their eyes met with Bulma who sent a quick unseen single to the two warriors to say nothing and be still.

Both had known Bulma long enough to let her run the show. Her natural warrior sprit, a strong girl's temper; maybe a bitch some would say but whatever it took. It could strike a Saiyan's strength down with just intense tongue lashing. They knew when to step to the side on her turf; her special talent was in play.

The two Saiyans knew Bulma could get the boy out of the police station in half the time or effort than if they tried it by force. This was Bulma's show and she knew how to handle this type of politics; this human law. It was a law that the Saiyans had no interest in learning.

Rogers was very well built with sandy coloured hair and a single man. He stood an imposing 6'2" tall. This didn't go unnoticed by the wealthy Bulma Briefs who had just finished talking to him. "Thank you detective Rogers, I'd be every grateful." Bulma made sure to batter her angelic eyelids. It was well noticed and admired as a light shade of red spread over the officer's youthful face.

"No, thank you Ms Briefs…"

"Call me Bulma. Ms Briefs is too formal."

The man smiled warmly into her striking blue eyes. "Bulma then …Umm …well as I was saying I hate to see this get out of hand. I mean now Gohan has a record against him with this regretful indecent. It doesn't help with the fact that he was one of the last people to see Edwards…" Roger made point to look up to meet with Vegeta's eyes as he said that for any sign of something he should know. Seeing none he continued. "…It won't be good for him to repeat tonight's little incident. I would hate to see him back here. He seems like a good kid. "

Hearing that monster's name (Edwards) Vegeta's body tensed but remained unnoticed, covered by his warrior mask. Goku with his own mask in place could feel the spike in ki from the prince before it was blocked. He could tell Vegeta was enraged. He was holding back his temper as he stood there in his powerful stance. Goku could sense all of this and so could one other far in the bowels of the building, hidden away in a small room; empty of nearly any kind of colour or fixture; just a square table and two chairs on either side.

On one side sat a very nervous and anxious teen, Gohan, whose leg tremble uncontrollably under the table. His smooth torso; naked pulled tight stretched- from stress anxiety; screaming out his hatred at being there. Both his wrist were cuffed. One hand was rubbing his faded blue jeans wiping away the sweat that was surfacing in his palm. His insecure eyes remained lowered not wanting any eye contact. Earlier Gohan had gotten into a very heated argument after they had dragged Sharpener away into another room separating the two. A nurse was sent to check on Gohan. A blood trail, from his fight with Matt, had snaked a path down his face and neck mingling in his hair.

Kurt gave him a split bottom lip and blue/black bruise on his right check bone, but none of that hurt that much. He had known worse. This was child's play for the demi Saiyan. Abrasions were nothing more than a human child getting a splinter scraping a knee as far as his Saiyan heritage went for the young demi. But in the eyes of a human it looked pretty nasty and painful.

He refused treatment scared that they might find something he wasn't willing to share, like his pregnancy. He was shaking with all his fears that his imagination could provide of them finding out, being caught. The freak they would call him. But this wasn't what scared him. His mind played with the torment thought of being ripped away from his lover and his cub, their Saiyan baby.

A life of harsh abandonment and desertion was played over and over in his tired mind by a loss of confidence. The night was wearing thin and the day had been a rollercoaster of rides of high emotion and abuse, one after another. He was tired. His eyes were red, puffy and sore. They stung from his tears. He wanted his lover's arms wrapped securely around him. Gohan wanted those tender loving lips to melt with his own. Pressing the warmth of his youthfully loving self into his lover's powerful curves, a safe haven of impressive muscle, a fine sculpture of a well-built male; a Saiyan. Desperate to hear those soft sensual words, a sweet breath that Vegeta alone could, and would whisper to him from the nape of his tender neck; to have his lover nip his sensitive earlobe. The unprecedented loving he would receive from his man his lover would take the hurt and pain away. He yearned, craved him but also scared of loosening him like so many others that had abandonment him in the past. The pain was always there pulling and ripping into his gentle, insure heart. He didn't believe he could take another loss not now not ever. Hell knows how long he had been crying and tormenting his soul over all the '_what ifs'._

He knew he should grow up and be man, a Saiyan, to be strong and _get over it._ But something so deep, so dark, so very painful could never leave him completely no matter how hard he tried and how hard he prayed for it to go away to allow him to grow. His childhood trauma was like no-other, hidden memory secrets untold plagued his young mind and haunted his soul.

Too scared to talk to the love of his life, Gohan had asked that they ring Bulma's number and no other. They knew he was under the care of Ms Briefs and it wasn't long before the lady herself turned up but he was not yet allowed to see her. Gohan was trying to keep his calm with this interview with a middle aged social work named June Stevens.

June looked like she has seen it all and heard it all. The deep lines on her round face were proof of this. Her short light brown hair that framed her face her hazel grey eyes that look genuinely caring, her manner softened her posture. A caring soul, but with all her talent she still wasn't able to get the teen to open up and speak.

From her appearance Gohan knew that there was nothing threatening about this lady. But he knew she had the power to take him away, this is what scared him into silence most of all. He knew Vegeta was going to go off his tree when he saw him and he could fell his prince's ki spiking before it was blocked. He felt it was filled with anger. In his tired mind he played the same desperate song over and over again chant a plea for forgiveness … _I'm so... so… so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you so… so very much… _

It wasn't long before June and Rogers were out the door talking quietly. They were both concerned. It seemed both boys were keeping tight lipped about who the other kids were that were involved in the fight. Gohan nervously closed his eyes and stretched out his senses, scanning for his lover again, only to come up empty. Both Saiyan warriors were masking their feelings. This made Gohan even more nervous to open up his side of the bond.

He wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe Vegeta would just yell at him tell him how disappointed he was that he had got himself into trouble yet again. Gohan could even handle hours of intense training in the gravity room with his enraged partner it would be better than not being loved. He didn't know what to think. How Vegeta would react. He was too confused to know for sure. This one day had drained them both emotionally. From what he could tell in that brief moment from Vegeta's ki, his prince wasn't taking the whole situation at all well.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked up over at the door to the social worker and the detective. He wasn't listening to them. He could if he wanted to with his sensitive Saiyan hearing but his mind was too anxious.

Next thing Gohan knew he was being led, cuffed back upstairs to the front. His eyes were fixed, lowered to the floor ashamed. Roger's taller form was next to him, holding his elbow and leading him through the mixed crowd of officers and people of all sizes and colour.

"I hope you are aware of how lucky you are Gohan. Ms Brief could get into lot trouble if you put a foot out of place again."

"Yes sir."

"Good, because you look like a good kid, you're a lot more intelligent than most here. I know it has been tough for you the last few hours here and you're tired. But I hope you understand when I say I don't want have to see your face back here again. With Edwards missing the way he disappeared and you being one of the last persons to see him… it's not good." Rogers looked down at the kid in his hold. "I understand Bulma is trying to protect you with your loss. Losing both your parents in such tragic circumstance, but if you have any information at all that could help us out. If he has touched you in anyway I want to know."

Gohan was sorry he felt that maybe it was his fault in someway, what with Edwards losing his life like he did in his grasp. He wanted to at least say sorry or bring the body back for the family to bury but Vegeta had already had gone back and disposed of Edwards. What do you say but maybe sorry it happened at all. He felt for the family and especially for Edward's kids. Roger had pulled up in the busy hall to talk to a lady in uniform for a minute before continuing on with Gohan in tow. He lifting his eyes slightly looks at the man. "Sir…"

Roger turned curiously to the teen next to him. The boy looked unsure and so out of place in the walls of the cop shop. "Yes Gohan."

"Edwards had kids didn't he?"

"Yes, two… Timothy 5yrs and Sammy 3yrs. Why?" He asked curiously.

"I…I just feel… r-real sorry for them. I…I remember when my dad died. I …cri…cried for days. It felt like a piece of me was sliced and ripped away. I…I was… so empty inside and nothing could fill that gap not even my best friends… not… not even umm… never mind. I just feel sorry for them…that's all."

Roger eyes locked at Gohan's a small smile curled over his lips. "That's really nice Gohan I'm sure the boys would be pleased that someone cares and understands their loss. But I'm curious Gohan; why do you think Edwards is dead?"

The detective thought he saw something flash in the teen's eyes for just second. But Gohan was quick to cover it with a poker face. "I…I was just using my father's death as metaphor of my understanding of their pain."

Gohan kept eye contact with the man who just smiled and nodded. "Very well. Come on. They will be waiting." The teen was pleased that Roger let the matter drop as the detective pushed open a door and motioned for him to continue through.

Roger went over to talk to another officer while Gohan stood there still cuffed waiting to be told what to do. Opposite him, on the other side of the desk, he could see Bulma talking to some guy who he knew as her lawyer, Mr Anderson. She stopped when Tyler whispered something to her she turned to see him. Her concern shone from her eyes. "Aw Honey!"

The teen eyes shifted to front of him with the approach of a large police officer, not so friendly, pushing passed with another teenager who was cuffed and was cursing out-loud. Gohan was distracted for just a second watching them pass him before turned back and was startled. A soft gasp left his parted lips when he saw his lover standing right in front of him. Piercing eyes midnight ink that could capture and hold you prisoner by their dark depths. Eyes that held and absorbed in his young battered appearance. Gohan felt a chill of uncertainty with the man he loved more than life itself.

The intense stare, the powerful hold his lover had over him kept him captive unmoving. He could feel Vegeta tugging at their bond trying to break it down, trying to bleed some information and understanding from him. Gohan wanted to turn away and run. It was heartbreaking to see his lover look at him like that. It was hard not knowing and he was too scared to ask. _Have I lost your respect? How much do you hate me? Do you still love me at all babe?_ Solemn swells of black young pearls threatened to spill out all of this words more heart ache tears at any moment. Threatening to turn him to the insecure little boy he once was and still feels. The child that resides inside of him to this very day; it was threatening to surface and make a spectacle of him, showing him up in front of strangers.

Gohan _sooo_ badly wanted to be in those powerful protective arms that were showing no signs of comfort for him as they resided at his lover's sides. Vegeta's unmoving - unchanged stance show no sign of comfort at all. It cut, it hurt. This was pain worse than having the air knocked out of you of any battle that he had been in. A knife through the heart; a single tear drop a, single silver pearl escaped onto a bruised cheekbone as Gohan locked into the vortex of midnight mass the captive darkness, his prince's eyes.

Longing and yearning the desperate plea, the dying call with every inch of his lover his heart his soul. Breaking the painful heartbreaking lock Roger tapped Gohan's shoulder stopping the painfully trance.

Roger took note of Vegeta's hold over the boy as he felt Gohan trembling slightly under his hand. Liking the kid, and unsure of Gohan's relationship with the man simply named Vegeta, the man Roger's knew as Bulma Brief's ex. An uncle image he thought it to be. But this man called Vegeta seemed to have a strong and enormous hold over the boy. Was it threatening, or was it good?

Washing it a side for the moment he looked down at the boy. "Everything is set. You are allowed to leave. If you remember any of their names you call me." Gohan just nodded he had lost his voice. It was trapped behind a painful lump in his the back of his throat.

Roger felt for the kid. He didn't know why. He smiled softly trying to send a calming note looking at the boy, who looked like his heart was ripping. "Just keep out of trouble. I don't want to see your face here again! Got it!" Gohan nodded again. Roger patted his shoulder and locked eyes with Vegeta. "He's a good kid. He just needs to feel loved." He said this as he un-cuffed the boy's wrists.

The prince said nothing. His expression remained unchanged making it very hard for the detective to work him out. Gohan was still facing Rogers with back turned to his lover keeping his eyes lowered not knowing what say. Detective Rogers patted his shoulder again with slight smile before looking over at Bulma who simply nodded her thanks. He returned the gesture as he left them. "Stay out of trouble… K."

"Yes sire." Gohan watched the doors close behind Rogers and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around with the hopefulness and the deep yearning to be loved only to have it dashed as his father had taken his lovers place. Confused and hurt he looked around his father to see Vegeta walk outside into the night air. Goku put his arm around his son's shoulders and led him outside and down the stairs.

Bulma was not far behind them as they all walked down the path with Vegeta ahead heading towards the car. Bulma rushed up and draped her long slender arms around the teens bringing him out from his father's protective arms. She smiled sweetly at the boy she had known nearly all of his life. "Sweetie everything will be alright...you'll see. He …he just needs time okay. He's hurting too just like you are. He loves you so sooo very much, it hurts …remember that, Okay? It's just… well… you scare him."

All sound left void of everything of his surroundings stunned and shocked, Gohan's eyes widened as he looked over at his lover approaching the car with his out stretched hand pressing the remote to unlock the car doors. As the lights flashed he watched as Vegeta walked around to the driver's side. Gohan's words came in a whisper a tiny breath, confusing. "I…I s-scare him…_me_?"

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was lost for words. I remember the trip home was in complete silence. Though a million and one words where flooding into my head but they never left my lips. I was so lost, so confused that I couldn't see how it could be true. How could he be scared of me? I mean was he just so upset with me because I lost a fight or got caught. I know I have fought tough foes in the past; way tougher. Or was he just so disappointed in me? I can understand that if that was the reason. My mind would accept that more easily. I have disappointed people in the past…

Maybe I was not cut out for this type lifestyle. Why did I have to be born into it? I have often thought everyone's life would have been much smoother without me; much less heartache. I don't mean to come off all negative but I can't help thinking this. I don't know … maybe I'm just too lost in my thoughts and feeling down to think of anything positive at the moment. I mean all I want is for Vegeta to LOVE ME. Oh great its Vegeta is not even Geta anymore! My mind's a mess… Have I lost him forever? Have I disappointed him so much in the past?

Ahhhh my head hurts … I really at lost I wish he would just look at me and in the same light as before. I'm really screwed up BAD! What can I say more than that; I'm SORRY… K. I messed up … _again_.

As I remember it we drove back to Capsule Corp in the early hours of the morning surrounded by darkness. Nothing was said. Dad was with me in the back seat. I remember dad putting his arms around me and telling me everything will be fine. And every now then I would glance up at the rear-vision mirror to see my lover with his iron mask on. He never once looked back at me nor did he ever say a single word. I know he knew I was staring at him. It crushed me it made tears spill and I broke down in quiet sobs. My hands would wipe them from my face. As fast as they came I removed them trying to hide my pain, my hurt. My father's loving arms wrapped around me and brought back in deep embrace pulling me into his shoulder trying to comfort me when I couldn't feel anything. I sobbed quietly my shoulders shook I muffled my pain and bit my lip trying to stop the tears from swelling in my tired eyes and spilling. I was feeling so cold. I felt so heavy and empty inside, numb of any warmth, void of love…

Vegeta was in a hurry to get out of the same space as me. I could feel it, he HATED me. I must have cried myself to sleep up against my dad's shoulder from all my heartache; because the next thing I knew I was in a room set aside for us at CC, but I was all alone. No one to curl up against, no warmth to cuddle into; I just lay there curled up on my side looking at the empty space next to me. I cried again quietly until the morning sunlight shone itself through the thin curtains, trying to lighten my anguish, my heart. My mind was weighing heavy with the many unanswered questions. I felt weak; so drained so scared… I was so, so messed UP! And I didn't mean to snap at Bulma like I did that morning. It was wrong of me. She did nothing; she only wanted to help. I was just … just so tired I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I wish they just let me die in my sorrow…alone!

It was wrong what I said to her but I … I just lost it. There on the spot. I didn't want anyone to look at me, see me this way and take pity on me. They all knew about Edwards and me those photos KAMI they found more photos of me and even a VIDEO! DAMN HIM… HE FRICKEN VIDEOD IT!…_all of it_! Detective Rogers called a few days later when they found where he hid all his stuff. Dad, Bulma, and even Vegeta all went down to the station to see this new piece of evidence. I was there too with June the social worker. He had two tapes of me, one for each visit. Lucky for Vegeta, Edwards must have killed it when he walked into the office during that second visit. Lucky for him but not for ME! Now they all know!

It was another quiet trip back to CC Bulma kept glancing at me from the front seat with a look of pity I'm sure of it. And Vegeta took it out on the traffic I could see his jaw clenched tight and the way he gripped onto the steering wheel we were lucky it didn't snap off. Bulma would glance over at him every now and then worried. And then you had dad in the back seat with me he was awful quiet. He didn't look at me once the whole trip home he just stared out the window. Kami things just went from bad to WORSE!

I just ran upstairs and slammed the door closed, refusing to speak to anyone. They knew everything, there was nothing to hide. They knew all of my mistakes or my misjudgements. I was so ashamed and I didn't know how to make the shame, the pain go away. HELL what do I say? What do I DO! Oh please someone just take the pain away. HELP ME! PLEASE I don't want this type of hurt it's a slow death. It's torture and it's killing me…

I …I just couldn't survive if they all stop loving me. Kami HELP ME! I wanted to scream it wasn't my FAULT!

Here I am, a little over a month later, and I'm still getting those looks that _blasted_ _look_ from him. What is it I see in him? Is it disappointment? What is IT! If only he would just tell ME!... _YELL_ AT ME!

Kami – knows I would be gratefully if he would just yell at me! He doesn't even talk to me if he can get away with it. The most I'll get is _pass the butter _or _I'm going out_! It is so sad I would hold onto even those words in the morning. The simplest of things would hold my heart up at least he was talking to me right…_RIGHT!_

I have being so miserable. It has been weeks of receiving nothing but the cold shoulder from him. I have opened up my side of the bond we share but he has his mental shield up preventing me in. Maybe I have no right to it. I have sent my love, my yearning, and my fears to him but nothing. He locks his heart away from me. I have no right to it I suppose.

From every minute of every hour of every day for the last few weeks I have being so depressed and broken hearted, rejected and frantically trying to get him to look at me but to no avail. After all this I'm numb to any type of love I have used up or my tears on him and I can honestly say now I just want to scream at him. Send a Kamehameha wave at him. Maybe he'll notice me then he might say something other than the unemotional stuff I have being getting over the last few weeks. I have learnt my lesson, if that what he was after. I have learned it WELL! I got IT! …ALRIGHT!… YOU HATE ME!

Well so WHAT! I stuffed UP! I make mistakes show me someone who DOSEN'T! My heart has gotten harder over these past weeks. Huh you know what? It's been weeks since we had any type of love; any type of sex. The way we are I wasn't expecting any but it is serious when it comes to my guy's active hormones being put on hold. I mean… I know I'm in the dog house when that happens.

The first two weeks he wouldn't sleep with me and then on the third he went back home to our place. So what! Who cares if he wants to act like this? I don't need to look into his disapproving eyes or hear what ever it is he's thinking of me. Bulma had pulled me aside a few times since then saying just give him time…he needs space…he's hurting. HUH space, time how long does he need? The way our relationship is breaking down an eternity won't be enough.

Bulma has been really great. She the _best_ you know. I couldn't have survived these weeks without her understanding, her patience, and her love. She has been really good to me she could feel my pain; even when I put on my false smile for my little bro she could see right through it every time. You can't fool her.

And, as for my dad, in the beginning he was quiet and would go off sparring or seeing his friends and coming back late at night. Whenever he would bump into me or see me he would smile but I felt it was forced. Bulma pulled him aside one day too when she saw how uncomfortable we were together. I know I was quick to leave his side and went to my room where I spent most of my time those days at CC.

Since then, whatever she said, he has been really great. We still don't say much but we hang out a lot more; HEAPS more. He seems to go out of his way to cheer me up. Dad has taken me out to see Krillin a few times, just to get away from everything.

Funny thing, when I asked him not to say anything about the baby to any of the others Z warriors on our visits he didn't put up much of fight about it. I though he would be itching to tell someone. Maybe he is and I just can't see it.

These last few days I have found enough courage to go back to my home in the forest; I should say Vegeta's and my home. I must admit I was nervous. I didn't know if I should go back or not. I mean it's my place but it was Vegeta's first. I didn't know if I had the right to be there. Anyway Dad stayed over the first few nights comfort me. I found myself sleeping in the spare room with him just feeling safe knowing he was there. Dad always made me feel better; never a bad word … Huh he had plenty to say about Vegeta, I'm sure of it, but he kept it to himself. I could feel him tense up a few times when I mentioned our prince's name.

No dad's great. I'm so lucky he's back with us. The other day, when I was over at CC, I grabbed my little bro as he raced passed me and gave him giant bear hug and thanked him. He just giggled with his cheesy grin. He was just pleased that I was happy. Huh happy! Yeah I would be ecstatic if it wasn't for Vegeta, my lover. He is the only one that seems to able to hold a grudges; the only one that I need forgiveness from. I don't know why it's so important but Kami knows I need his loving.

Dad took Goten and me out for tea last night. We grabbed a few burgers; it was great. Later we went to see something at the flicks. Just us three… you know. It was so very cool. He gets on really well with Goten; like he should. They are two peas in pod those two. Huh I love being with them. My little family how I love them so very much. But no matter how much I force this smile to appear on my face, to laugh at their corny jokes, I'm still hurting inside it never leaves me.

I do a hundred things to keep out of my partner's way. I don't need those looks I get. Like I said I was hurting, frightened for the first week but then it continued on to the second, I tried to get close to Vegeta to talk to him, you know, say 'I'm sorry'. But he would turn his back on me and that hurt the most. That was more powerful than anyone punch he could give me. Vegeta would simply cover his beautiful face with that iron mask of his and walk away without a single word, not one WORD!

I was dying here what did he want from me? I have never been this crazy for his undivided attention, EVER. I have never had to do any type of begging before. Not once, I had his full attention ever since he declared how he loved me. It's like I need his approval to survive you know. He was what kept me breathing as such. But now it's been like over a month and I have grown tried of trying to analyse him, begging, pleading for his attention. If this is how he wants to act then two can play at this game.

I don't need him! Humph… I have my friends. I have my dad, my little brother and Bulma who is like a mother to me. I love her heaps and Trunks, well he is definitely like a brother on a constant sugar drive. I tell you he gets up to so much and his little shadow, my little brother Goten, is always at his side and ever faithful. They are really sweet guys when they don't play any dirty tricks on you.

Well school has been a real Achilles' heel. The whispers never stop. It seems there is always someone out there that wants to tease me or ask me about Edwards. _How was it lover boy? _I can't help but glare at them and try to walk away if I can. Though, I have found myself up in the office a few times seeing the deputy principle, Miss Alice. Usually I just have to stay back after class as part of my punishment. No-one needs to know. I just make up excuses as to why I was late if I was going to meet up with my dad in town or anyone else. Hell I know Vegeta won't ask.

Sharpener went of his tree a few times after the second week; told them all to push off. Hehehe.. He has more guts than I thought. He stuck up for me and as for Matt well he keeps away from me though sometimes I hear profane words coming from his loud mouth friends.

But his brother, Kurt, well there is different story. He is out to get me. I'm on the top of his hit list. He's got it in for me that I am for sure. Sometimes they will follow me outside school. And if for some reason I decide to catch the bus back to CC they are usually hanging around in their packs at the bus stop or even follow me onto the bus. What losers…But Kurt hasn't approached me or said word. I know his just itching to have a fight with me.

Well the way I feel, I'm ready. I have cried so much in the last month I don't think I have any tears left. I'm sure Kurt is just waiting for the cops to forget what happened so he can drag me somewhere and beat the shit out of me. Like that's going to happen but I'm a little worried. I mean, I don't want to get into a fight, not just yet, not while I'm pregnant.

I have lost a lot of energy. I seem to always be drained. I eat like crazy when I'm at home. I even wake at up at night to stuff my face in the dark so no-one will see me. I eat as much as I can when no one is around. I hate how they just stare at me; like I'm a freak or something. The sad thing is, out all of this, I can't fly. I have no energy for it not even for the simplest of things. It's weird you know. You don't realise how much you love something until it's taken away from you.

I miss the freedom of flight, the feeling of the air brushing against my face, to fly freely among the clouds and to be far away from everyone. Now that I'm back at home I just take the jeep out when I want to go somewhere. Vegeta bought me it when I passed my license. With the bad roads around our place, out in the forest, the jeep is perfect. I have been using it more and more lately. I go for long drives to get away from things. Park in some remote spot that overlooks the valley below and watch the violet glow of the sunset as it sinks into the horizon while sitting on the bonnet; it's breathtaking. It's just beautiful. It would be perfect if Vegeta was here with me… Sigh. Oh well can't harp on it. Not like its going to happen what with the way things are with us.

I think about a lot of things out there; about the pregnancy, school. Hehehe… how weird. You know I have a small bubble of a tummy now. Well not a bubble as such but hey you know what I mean. I'm close to being in my fifth month and clothes are too tight around the waist. Not that I look fat or anything – well I hope not. Who cares, right? I mean Bulma thinks it kind of sweet. She thinks I look cute. Hehehe... Cute WOW that's what I want to hear Hehehe Not!

And dad well I don't really know what dad thinks. I think he's afraid or something. I mean it's the first time right for something like this to happen; and to his _son_… to have me be _pregnant_.

Geez! I mean I don't know of another other guy being plugged up like this. Hehehe... nor do I think they would want to be. But hey I never knew this could happen. I was kept in the dark about this whole mess! Geez I wish I was told about this properly. Like actually sat down and really being told. If I knew any of this I would have got Vegeta to play safe sex. But hey how in the hell was I suppose to know, I'm a guy right and they don't fall pregnant right, RIGHT?

Well obviously I was wrong, and my father's grand Saiyan heritage has proven itself again to surprise us – surprise me. Well I'm not that hurt over it just Fucking SCARED! I'm going crazy here. What happens now? I mean w-where does… where does… Shit! You know w-where does it… it come out! HELL! This is freaky and I'm too embarrassed to ask anyone and I WON'T ask Vegeta. No I refuse to ask him! I'll teach him …he thinks he can play this game and get me grovelling at his feet. Well it won't work! I won't let it! No sex? Well let's see how long he lasts. It won't be long I'm sure he's caving in already, I'm sure of it.

I caught him perving at my sweet bubble ass as he so nicely used to call it. Yeah he was checking it out again when I came out of the shower this morning. Oh yeah, I'm sleeping back in our room … heaven forbid I kick him out. I'm not sleeping on the couch or the spare room. No sire.

Hehehe... it was funny though watching him from the corner of my eyes as I paraded around in nothing but my birthday suit. He was drooling and GOOD! I'll teach him! Huh but I can't say much I was doing the same when he had finished his shower …Arrrrrrgh I'm not going to cave in! He started this. It's his fault. If only he listened to me. I wanted to say sorry the first night.

Why does he have to do this? I need him. Whoa, pull up now I don't need him! Gohan listen you don't need him. No I don't Oh yes I do… BUGGER this. I'm caving faster than a speeding bullet, which is actually really slow when I look at it. But hey that's not the point. The point is … hell I lost myself there. I just regret a lot of stuff and I want Vegeta back. But I'm not going back on my hands and knees... Hehehe... maybe that would get his attention. WOOOW I think I've being around him to long I thinking like him now. Well it not going to work I'm not going to be the first to cave in here.

I'll teach him. Talking about teaching, I had best get off to school before I'm late again. Oh the joy of school… Not! Well at least I get to see my friends and they always make up for what's going on at home with mister grump. Hell I might even have a great time. That'll show him that I don't need this. I have a party to go to tonight and I'll be surrounded by my friends. Yeah so who needs him?

"So how's it going?" Sharpener asked as I walked up to my locker with my bag slipping off my shoulder onto the floor as I got ready to open my locker.

"Fine. Vegeta was being his usual ass self today."

"Hey man quit already. You have only just got here and you're already bitching." Sharpener growled.

"Umm… sorry Sharpener." I bit my bottom lip. I have being doing that a lot lately, bitching about Vegeta.

Sharpener's smile was quick to return. "Hey it's cool. So are you ready for Videl's party? It's supposed to be a blast. Plenty of HOT chicks!"

I should have guessed his mind is always working on ways of getting laid. "Hehehe…like I'm interested."

"Well hey you don't know maybe you get lucky." He nudged me in the shoulder as I was getting a book out. I shook my head and smile.

"Vegeta would kill me…" Sigh, "Though I'm already dead in his eyes."

"Geez… stop it already will you. Come on let's go and find the girls."

"Sorry." I did it again. Mental note hits head hard. Just forget him.

Sharpener slapped a friendly hand on my shoulders as I closed my locker. "Forget it come on."

"Hey guys over here." We both looked up to see Eraser and Videl heading our way and waving at us in the crowded hallway.

"Hey Gohan is that a new shirt you're wearing. It looks really hot on you." Eraser beamed as she ran her slender hands over the material… Geez this girl loves clothes.

"Thanks I guess." I said with less enthusiasm.

"Geez, it's like that huh? Oh well will have to try and change that. We have a party to go to tonight. It's going to be AWESOME!" Videl beamed excitedly slugging me in the shoulder. "Hey you guys are sleeping over right? I mean there's plenty of room."

"Try and stop me." Sharpener chuckled he was really looking forward tonight. I had to chuckle myself.

"Yeah I'm in." I said smiling with all their excitement. Videl and her parties, I swear this girl has one every week.

"Great well we had better get to class. I'll catch you guys later." She said as she turned to leave.

"K see ya." Sharpener nudged me again with that goofy lopsided grin of his. We headed off to our classes before the bell could catch us out again. The day was pretty much the same as any other day. Accept maybe Matt's buddies were getting more confident a little more intense with their mouthing off sending sick remarks as I would pass them in the halls. Just forget them they aren't worth it I reminded myself.

By the end of the day we were all looking forward to the bell. Sharpener and I meet up with Videl in the car park next to her red covetable. I jumped in the back with Eraser and Sharpener climbed in the front with Videl. She sped back towards her father's place and we were all laughing and joking about the upcoming party. Her father, Hercule, had gone away on a promotional tour you know what that means the party was free from adults.

Pulling up in to the long driveway we all piled out and entered the mansion with its plush and expensive furnishings. All show, I thought. It was nothing like Bulma's home with all her wealth. She never felt the need to glut like the Satan residence.

We all headed off to different rooms to clean up and get dressed for the coming party. I was more relaxed about the whole thing now that school was a million miles from my thoughts. We were all dressed up and looking HOT and sexy we mingled with other kids as they arrived all from our school.

Teenagers all looking hot and dressed ready to party all night and have great time free of adults. They were all spreading themselves all over the house most rooms where crowded. Kids on couches, floors up against furniture kissing – groping with spiked drinks in hand. There was always someone topping up the punch bowl and plenty of takers to drink it.

Girls would laugh and giggle, getting excited when a cute guy would wink or look their way to checking them out. That's when the whispers would start on both sides of the room the dares to go over and start up a conversation and chat the other up and score a cutie.

Down in the games room lounging back on a sofa Videl was on her new guys lap. Ryan was in the track team; one of the hot guys that all the girls drooled over. He was one of the few that had intelligence and a great body to match. They have been dating for two weeks and he is all Videl talks about. "Hey Sharpener, have you seen Eraser?"

"I think she went with Trevor to top up her drink." Sharpener said from his place on a large bean bag downing his fifth punch.

"Huh well that's the last time we will see her." She giggled as Ryan kissed her neck.

A frown washed over her face as she looked down at Sharpener. "Hey, where's Robin? I thought you where going great with her, you know an item."

"Yeah well …she had other plans." Sharpener grumbled and emptied his glass.

"Who's that?" Videl pointed to the far corner seeing two people lying back on sofa getting friendly.

Sharpener looked over his shoulder where Videl was pointing and in the dim lighting look to see what she talking about. "Who?…Ooooh that's some friends of Trish.

Videl looked on surprised but a devilish grin appeared. "She a bit frisky isn't she? She seems to like our Gohan."

"Umm do you think we should tell her?" Sharpener thought about it looking back at Gohan being drenched in hot wet kisses.

"No he looks like he's enjoying himself." She giggled. If anything it was the opposite and she couldn't help but laugh.

Gohan was lying down on the sofa lips locked with an unknown girl whose slender hands were working over time to unbutton his shirt and slipping it off his muscly shoulders. She was lost in the moment under the influence of alcohol. Long painted nails clawing over his smooth skin raking a trail of crimson. Gohan tried to pull her away without hurting her. The kiss broke and with gasp. " U…Ummm… Ooooh K ... Th…that…was- was sweet…I…I think."

"Oh honey you don't know the half of it." The next thing the girl hands disappeared and went for his pants with start Gohan eyes widen if they could get much bigger they would have popped out of his head as she dived back down into her death grip lip lock now she was tugging franticly at his zipper. With a loud gasp Gohan broke away from the kiss again.

"You're sooo HOT!" The brunette purred and her blue eyes twinkled with mischief as she swept her long hair back over her naked shoulders.

"Ummm …I …I-I'll get you a drink… Ka…Kami knows I need one!" He went to get up only to have her push him back down. She got up and straddled him and stared lustful at him. "Oh baby you got all I need."

"Oooh H…He…Heeeelp….dri drink!"

"Ok if that's what it will take for you to relax baby, I'll be right back sugar plum. Just stay put and keep those sexy lips warm for me I'll be right back." She climbed off him.

"Ummm …O…Ohhh K-k-k."

"I'll be right back babe." The brunette winked and blew him a kiss before licking her lips unsettling Gohan to no end.

"Ah ha." The only sound that managed to escape his voice box as she hurried away leaving Gohan shelled shocked.

"Hehehehe …Hey Gohan I think your sooo Hhhhot Sugar…. HAHAHA." Videl laughed seeing her friend looking scared out of his mind. Gohan tried to get to his feet feeling weak at the knees.

"Shut up Videl!... Geez where in the hell did she come from?" Gohan managed to say looking back over at the door where miss frisky had left. He was hoping to run away before she caught him again.

"I don't know but she sighted your ass for dessert…Sugar!" Videl chuckled so did Ryan. Sharpener couldn't help but laugh too. Both guys puckered up their lips making smacking sounds making Gohan glow redder. They all burst out laughing seen their friend changed a different colour and shaken.

"Grow up!" Gohan spat as he came over to be with the safety of his friends.

"Hey Gohan I really think she likes you man. You lucky bastard!" Sharpener laughed and winked up at him.

"Hey…I…I'm not …you know… I'm not interest in…"

"What girls." Videl chuckled with the others snickering as she went back to kept a straight face. "Come on Gohan she likes you."

"Sooo?" Gohan glared back at her as he did up his buttons in rush.

"Hey man if you don't want her could I have her?" Sharpener asked hopefully.

"Yeah, if she wants you." Gohan said without looking down at him having trouble doing up his buttons. His fingers where shaken so much.

"YOU'RE THE GREATEST, MAN." Sharpener bounced out of the bean bag like no other could and went to go find her. Sharpener didn't wasting time he ran back up the stairs.

"No he's a DORK Gohan. She likes you – you could have a great time tonight if you just sit back, loosen up and enjoy yourself for a change." Videl said getting annoyed.

"Hey dude she's was so so HOT. Go for it." Ryan put his tuppence in getting an elbow from Videl and a glare for his troubles.

"Maybe but…" Gohan looked up though he eyes were saying the opposite.

"Yeah that's it dash all my hopes. Heaven forbid should you enjoy yourself!" Videl threw her hands up in the air and stood up in frustration.

"Hey, Videl it's not that. I'm thankful for being here." Gohan went to apologise. He knew his friends were worried about him and the party tonight was to get him to loosen up. It's just not what he wanted. He didn't want to screw up again and make things worse than they already were at home.

"Yeah- yeah whatever." Videl waved him off. She was losing her patience with him and was worried. She was sure her party would work.

"Hey baby, I need to top up my drink do want any?" Ryan asked as he got up from the sofa.

"Yeah sure." Videl said while glaring at her friend.

"Gohan we need to talk. You really need to relax your spoiling my party! I thought you would enjoy yourself you know." Videl grabbed his wrist and pulled him over into quiet corner; which was near impossible.

"Look I'm sorry I try…" Gohan went to apologise.

"Promise ME!" She spat glaring at him making him look away.

"I promise I'll try and… loosen up." He looked back at her with her fixed stare.

"Good! Glad to hear it!" She gave him one final look before grabbing his arm again and dragging the defeated Saiyan back to the life of the party. She dragged him back upstairs.

"What are you still doing here Vegeta?" Bulma snapped when he passed her on his way to the fridge.

"Do I have to have reason woman!" He opened up the fridge not looking back at her as he grabbed the milk and proceeded to open it and drink from the bottle with fridge door open.

"I hate it when you do that. Get a glass and close the door already! You do this on purpose I bet!" Vegeta closed the fridge door not to friendly and went to get a glass giving her glare as he did.


	13. chapter 12

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, this is a Yaoi male/male coupling, also swearing the list goes on. If you don't like don't read; no-one is making you. Rated R. 

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 12

"Hey, have you seen Gohan?" Videl asked as she came down the stairs and into the next room looking at all the mess. Bodies were stretched over lounges, and even the floor was covered in teenage. 

Sharpener was sitting with his aching head between his knees trying to ease the throbbing pain. The razer sharp hammering was spreading it's self and reaching into his throat and was threatening to express itself in the vilest way onto the most expensive carpet known to mankind. His eyes squinted with every syllable Videl uttered, like jack hammer at full blast; pounding the inside of his brain.

"Hey Sharpener have you got a hang over?"

"Arrgh… shh ….shhh …ten points for the girl in the long sleeved shirt." He half whispered, half growled.

Videl blushed "It's Ryan." Then her mood became serious when she looked around the room again. "Have you seen Gohan? I lost him after that little strip tease on the pool table last night."

Sharpener raised an eyebrow. "Geez I must have missed that one."

Videl shrugged her shoulders as she crouched down to look under the dining table checking out who the guy was that was lying face down. "Yeah well you missed a lot of things after we had to fish your sorry ass out of the pool; swearing you saw mermaids." 

"Hey I think I remember that she had long beautiful green hair with the most enormous big breasts, Kami they where huge, big and round and so so…"

"Yes, yes all fascinating. Love to hear HAVE YOU SEEN GOHAN!"

"Geeeeeez Videl… I'm dying here … Shhh … will ya! No I haven't seen him." Sharpener cringed at his own words, still nursing his head. 

"Fine I'll find him." She said as she got back to her feet. 

"I don't doubt that with your voice box, Kami you can wake the dead."

"Very funny." Videl screwed up her nose and looked over towards the kitchen. "GOHAN!"

Sharpener clutched his head tighter and tears nearly came into his eyes. "Geez … shhhh … Why do you want him anyway?"

Videl turned around as she manoeuvred between teens stirring from their sleep. "His uncle called. He's coming over to pick him up. He said he will only be minute." Just then, like clockwork, the front door bell rang. Videl looked her shoulder towards the foyer.  "Geez… that can't be him already? Kami I'm not even dressed. You get the door Sharpener."

Sharpener looked through the archway to the foyer. "Hey don't you have butler for that?"

"It's his day off … GET IT!" She yelled as everyone else in the room got to their feet whimpering from their own painful hangovers.  

Sharpener glared at her as he stood up. "Fine! If it'll make you stop yelling at me. Geez the pain. I swear you could make a straight guy go gay!"

Videl gave him her best sarcastic look. "Ha-ha-ha Hurry up and answer the door and I'll go and look for our lover boy."

She left leaving Sharpener to answer the door as he clutched his temples trying to cushion his movements. Videl wasted no time searching around the kitchen and back down to the games room. Ready to yell out of complete frustration at not being able to find Gohan, she decided to look outside. With a frustrated sigh she put her hands on her hips and looked around the huge yard. One or two couples where curled up on the sun-lounges that were around the pool. 

Videl looked up to see the door to the guest house open. She was quick to head that way looking at the pool with its huge variety of mess of beach balls, floating lounges and empty liquor bottles drifting around in the morning breeze, under the warm sunshine. She looked down the bottom of the pool to see more wine bottles and glasses. "Geez what mess."   

She continued to walk over to the front of the guest house, frowning. "I don't remember that." Leaning against the outside wall was a street sign with its pole still attached. _Wrong way_ "Idon't think I want to ask." 

Shaking her head Videl pushed open the front door her sights fell on the mess scattered around; more empty bottles and some abandoned clothes. "Well I must have missed this one." Looked further in and behind the lounge chair, blocking her view to the rest of the room, she peeked over the back. Her eyes popped out and her hands covered her mouth; not wanting to burst out laughing. There on the floor were a mound of girls; brunette blonde's redheads all curled up against or on top of Gohan. 

"Oh my god I created a monster."  She chuckled to herself. She looked up to see the bedroom door open and some guy walking out putting on his shirt. "Hi… Ross did I miss something."

"Huh? Oh that?....Yeah…hehehe." Ross looked over to the mound on the floor. "Gohan hehehe he's blast… He knows how to party dude. Hey where did the rest go?"

"There were more?" Videl raised an eyebrow to that. 

"Oh yeah heaps more guys and girls, I recon some of them must have crashed it. Hey I'll see ya at school … okay dude. Got to go. Oh and GREAT party Videl." Ross took off out the front door grabbing his jacket on the way out. 

"Okay, see ya." Videl shook her head and looked back down at her friend. Some of the girls where stirring with their morning hangovers. Videl crouched down and reached out grabbing some girl's foot away from Gohan's face. "Ummm … _loverboy …wakey, wakey_."

"Look! No mooore … I need sleep. Start without me." Gohan grumbled swatting Videl's hand away.

A frown came over him. His exhausted body wanted to return to the peaceful sleep that he was, until recently, enjoying.

"Geez… Gohan what did you do?"

"Huh what? …Videl is that you?" The demi Saiyan forced his eyelids open and focused trying to take in his surroundings. 

"Yes it's me." Videl smirked. Looking at some of the girls she knew from school trying to settle back to some form of sleep next to him. 

Last nights memory was come to him. A little vague at first, and then they flooded in fast when he saw Videl's devilish expression. Gohan was trying to untangle his legs from under the girl's dead weight. "Ummm … hey …Videl it's not what it looks …Videl!"

"The hell it isn't you pervert." She laughed as she bounced back out of the guest house with huge smile plastered on her face.

Gohan scrambled to his bare feet in a hurry to catch up with her; spilling the girls off him as he did. 

"Videl… VIDEL!"

"WOW wait till everyone hears about this." She chuckled out loud as she rushed back to the main house. Gohan, still shirtless, was hot on her heels calling out for her to stop, "You will be a celebrity once the word gets out."

"Kami no! Videl NO!… I have got enough troubles without this getting out!" Gohan yelled from behind her as they reached the patio. He was desperate to stop her from say anything else and to try to explain everything that had happened.  

"Hahaha you should have thought of it before you, _Casanova you_." Videl chuckled and she spun around and he nearly collided into her as he came to a skidding stop.   

"Give me a chance to explain. It's not what you think!" He pleaded 

"Cause it's not! Hehehe you sex mad fiend." Videl ran her figures over his chest. "Adding a few pounds are we?" Gohan looked down and realised he was without his shirt and his belly was showing. Panic washing over him as he looked back at the guest house where he'd left his shirt. 

While he was facing away from her she took off into the house laughing. "Shit! VIDEL! I did not have SEX WITH ALL THOSE GIRLS!!" Gohan was cut short when he froze in the lounge- room seeing Sharpener standing next to his dad, Goku. "Shit … I mean hi."  He said in a high pitch squeal with an equally timid wave. 

Goku raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side waiting to be enlightened. "Gohan?" By this time most kids had left the room and had wandered off to their homes or into the kitchen. A few of the strays headed outside smiling at Gohan, giving him the thumbs up. The young demi gulped and felt himself shrinking with every cheer of approval from his friends under his father's disproving stare.    

"Well I found him, it took some doing but I eventually did hey loverboy." Videl couldn't resist seeing the colour drain from Gohan's face as his eyes locked onto his father's questioning expression. 

"Knock it off Videl." Sharpener snapped Videl just shrugged her shoulders. The tall blonde shook his head annoyed and turned back to his best friend. "Hey Gohan, I'll catch you on Monday.  Okay?."

Gohan's eyes dragged way from his father's expressionless face to his friend. "Yeah sure … Monday….Ummm look I need to run back and get my shirt and stuff. I'll be right back, okay?."

Goku watched him take off out the back just as another guy drifted in and wandered over to Videl. Ryan sleepily wrapped his arms around from behind her and brought her in for a drowsy hug, kissing and sucking on her neck, nursing it lovingly. 

"Ryan … heheh baby … Umm … Gohan's uncle is here." Videl whispered as she tried to gently nudge her boyfriend off. Ryan looked up from her neck and glanced over at Goku. Standing next to Sharpener and not at all looking impressed by what he has seeing here.  

"Ah sorry dude didn't see you there." Ryan stood up moved his hand a safe distance away from Videl in the presence of an adult. "So your Gohan's uncle, huh? Great he's a cool guy. He talks about you"

"He does?" Goku was interested to hear what the kid had to say. He been a little hurt that Gohan hadn't been introducing him as his father but understood why.  

Ryan nodded being his friendly self. "Yeah heaps man only yesterday during detention he was talking about …"

"Detention yesterday?" Goku pulled up the kid with serious expression. Sharpener closed his eyes as soon as Ryan had said it, blowing Gohan's cover.    

"Ryan … honey." Videl growled under her false smile as she started to drag her boyfriend away out of the lounge room totally embarrassed, but not before Ryan got a few more words out. 

"Umm … Yeah Umm sorry dude … Its early you know. Hey forget I said anything, okay?" Ryan tried to recover his mistake. He kicked mentally at himself knowing he got his friend into strife. 

Goku watched as Videl hurried past with her boyfriend in tow. He turned to see Sharpener collapse back on the couch shaking his head in disbelief before burying his head in the palm of his hands. Just at that moment Gohan hesitantly walked back in carrying his shoes and socks. He was looking flushed and had simply thrown his shirt on leaving it unbuttoned. Sharpener sat back and looked up at his friend. Gohan looked at his friend's unreadily expression and raised a questioning eyebrow. The blonde just shook his head, the demi Saiyan turned hesitantly to his father. "Is everything fine?"

Goku stepped over and reached out to grab Gohan's bag. "Come on son. It time to go home."

"Okay dad…Ummm I'll see you then, okay." Gohan, unsure, thought it was best just to drop it hoping it wasn't something terrible. 

"Yeah man I'll see ya. I ring Sunday" Sharpener was felling bad for his friend. He knew Gohan didn't need anymore aggravation in his life. They'd become quiet close over the last couple of months with all the stuff that had happened; not many secrets between best friends.

"Great … see ya." Gohan said before hesitantly followed his father out of the room.  

"Yeah bye, man." As the door closed behind them Sharpener frowned and looked back over at the door. "Son, dad?"

~~~

When Gohan got outside they headed of down the long driveway and onto the street to find a quiet place for his father to use his instant transmission. Nothing was said and Gohan was feeling nervous he looked over at his dad wondering what he was thinking. He's mind was racing. His father was probably going to ask him about the girls. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain this. It wasn't as if he'd done anything wrong but anything gave him the guilt's lately and his father and him where going great in their relationship. 

He thought he knew it still hurt him not calling him dad, but it was difficult to explain to his friends that his father is now alive. Lost in all the possibilities of what his father could be thinking and just blindly followed his father's powerful form. He didn't notice them coming to stop until he bumped into him. "Oh sorry."

Goku turned to him looking down at his son Gohan wasn't that tall yet where they could meet eye to eye. "Son what's this about you on detention."

"Huh?" Gohan dumbstruck this was the last thing he was thinking. How did his father find that out?

"Don't try and hide it. That guy said you where on detention with him yesterday." Goku kept eye contact making Gohan squirm some under his intense stare. He wanted answers he didn't want the boy to play the same game he had being playing with Vegeta. He was hoping for a better relationship with his son; a trusting one. 

"Ah, um, Ryan." His father nodded making Gohan's face pale. "Oh um yeah well."

"Gohan come on what's going on? And you better not give me any of that crap you give Vegeta. What's going on at school?" 

Gohan's shoulders sunk defeated with loud sigh. "Okay fine, can we go to the park to talk? I don't want anyone overhearing what I have to say." His eyes reflected the hurt, the uncertainty. 

"That sounds like a good idea. Come on then. We'll buy ice cream along the way."

"Huh yeah sounds good, though I think I would rather something stronger." Gohan said walking next to his father feeling his dad's questioning gaze on him trying to analyse what he was going to talking about.   

On the way his father bought them both a triple chocolate sundae. It was short stroll to a park bench. Gohan plonked himself back on the seat going over what he should say and how was he going to say it. Goku stood for second watching his son's nervous expressions. "So what's this all about?"

Gohan moved over a bit to let his dad take a seat next to him. They finished off their ice cream and he looked over at his father before looking over at the small pond. He watched wild ducks glide past so carefree. "What do you want me to say? It's not like I have never had detention before."

"Gohan this is so unlike you. If your mother was here…"

"Hey dad, mum's not here and if she was it would be heaps worse. So stop with if mum was here, she gave me no favours when she was alive." Gohan snapped back maybe more than he wanted too. He looked back away not wanting to dwell on the past.  

"Gohan talk to me. I'm lost. What's really going on here? I come back and you have changed, everything has changed." Goku leaned forward. He knew Gohan was starting to put up his defenses. 

"Dad you can't expect me to be the same kid you left behind all those years ago. I'm not. And I'm glad I'm not. I have changed maybe not for the better in your eyes but who I am today savoured." Gohan said hoping it would be the end of it.  

"But your mum?" Goku pushed on wanting to understand. 

Gohan clenched his fist unconsciously. He looked up at his father. "Shit dad why do you have to drag her up into this. She's _dead!"_

The earth Saiyan looked over at the pond wondering how far he could go before Gohan put up his wall. "Please Gohan understand my side I left you with a caring woman, a person I believed I could trust. I come back to find the opposite Bulma tried to explain what it was like for you. She filled me in a little. But you were there. What happened for her to do these- these things to you and Goten?"

Gohan sighed and tried again. He knew it must be difficult coming from believing one thing and find out another. "Dad … look, when you left and decided it would be the right thing not to come back, that's when it started for me in a big way. Mum could sense that I was strong and wanted to know why I didn't stop the disaster before it took you away from us. You see it was my fault."

A rush of protectiveness surged through the earth Saiyan. "Son, it wasn't your fault …"

Gohan turned away as old wounds reopened filling him with the old pain all over again. "Well mum felt differently." He turned back to his dad trying to break it to him gently; stopping the conversation before too many more wounds opened. "Look dad I really don't want talk about this right…"

Goku backed away as another more persisting, painful matter replayed in his mind since he'd came back to earth. "Okay, I'll drop it for now but I need to know why…why Vegeta. Why him?"

Gohan thought this was a weird question but not one he wasn't expecting. He knew his father had some kind of grudge against his lover. "Huh I don't know, he was there, I fell in love with him. He was good to me. Dad you don't like me being his mate, do you?"

Goku turned back around and rested his back against the bench. He gazed over the lake landscaped in a dreamlike state. "No … no I don't."

Gohan's curiosity took over he looked over at his father who just kept his eyes out on the lake. "Why … why would you not like it?"

"He can't be trusted." It sort of left his mouth before he knew it was there. Goku turned to see his son tilt his head a little with a querying frown.  

"Dad? Vegeta is one of the good guys. You're not still upset about the past?"

Goku frowned and lowered his eyes for not wanting to meet his son's. It only lasted a second before he returned his sights back to his son and saw the change in his; masked Gohan thought. "So what's this about detention then?"

The teen frowned for a second longer noticing his father quick change in conversation. What was his father hiding? "Yeah well I got into a fight with a jerk at school so I got school detention." He turned away from looking at his father and fell back heavily against the back of the bench. "No biggy."

"Son, why didn't you say something to someone? It's not like you to start a fight." Goku was concerned. He could see the pattern all over again that Gohan was trapped in.  

Gohan went on the defensive. He was sick of the whole mess it just has being building up for weeks. "Hey, I never said I started it! It was the bastard that did!" 

A deep sigh left Goku lips. "Gohan what's going on? Talk to me?"

"What is there to say? I wasn't going to let him get away with it. The guy was pushing for a fight, I gave it to him." Goku couldn't believe it didn't even sound like his son anymore. Not the cute, innocent kid he'd grown to love.

Goku shifted forward on the bench. "Gohan."

 "Dad! Stop it already! The fucking bastards are still at me about Edwards and me screwing him…"

"You didn't…" Goku frowned, troubled at what he was hearing. 

Gohan growled getting more and more angry at the whole situation. "Shit dad, don't you think I already know that! They, on the other hand, don't; as far as they are concerned I did! Can we please drop it! I'm handling it, I've handled heaps worse and I can handle this…"

"Gohan listen to yourself! You're falling into the same trap that caused this whole mess. It's got to stop here before you find yourself in more strife." Goku pleaded. He didn't want him going down a road that would just get worse and no-one could help him then.  

Gohan's temper, frustration and fears were all building up. "Dad whatever I do I'm in the shit with someone! I don't do this on purpose, it just sort of happens! Like you going off to save the world all the time not like you looked for it. It's just something that follows you! It came to YOU! Well this shit follows ME!"

"It doesn't have to be this way Gohan! You could ask for help!" Goku eyes were filled with concern and his voice couldn't hide his worries.  

"Oh yeah and get them all killed! One word to Vegeta and they're all be vaporised." Gohan chuckled sarcastically at the thought. Never losing the pain in his voice or the frown that showed his fears.  

"You don't know this for sure! You are showing very little trust in him in this matter. Don't you think? Not good for any long term relationship don't you recon?" Goku shot back. Not giving up on Gohan; wanting his son to understand where all this was heading.

Gohan growled reminding his father of his own words. "Hey, you said it yourself. You don't trust him!" Goku's eyes widened and he became deadly quiet enough to be noticed before he looked away his sights returned back to the lake. 

"That's totally different I wasn't talking about this!"

Gohan wasn't going to have this. It was one law for him and another for his father. "No dad! You tell me to open up but your holding back on me! I know you are; I can feel it. I have been feeling this for weeks now! What's the deal? What's going on dad?  Why are you on his case?! 

"It's nothing for you to worry about. It was a long time ago its history!" Goku turned back to meet his son's eyes and lock with them. "It's over!"

Gohan moved closer digging deeper wanting more answers not being satisfied with the brush off anymore. He needed to know what's going on. "What's over? What's this entire about dad?

Goku could feel his barriers breaking. He didn't want him to find out like this… find out at all. "Gohan…"

"No I need to know tell me! What is this about?" Gohan could sense his father barriers crumbling in front of him as he kept eye contact. It was only seconds away.   

"Gohan look …" Goku wanted to break the lock, to turn away and leave this alone but he could feel his son pushing him. He felt trapped and slight panicked.

"No, dad what?" He pushed further at his father's crumbling defence.

Goku, whose face was filled with defeat and his shoulders weakened, slumping forward a little as his heart leapt in pain. "…V-Vegeta and I were … were …lovers"

Gohan's eyes were still locked with his father's. They grew wider as the words sunk in. Time stood still, his breathing caught in his throat and formed a knot. Without realising it he found himself rising to his feet still locked onto his father's words. A word as sharp as a knife that slice through his exposed heart taking away everything he thought was true about his love. His eyes shifted on there own, lowering to the ground as the word went around in his mind. "Oh my … oh my god … you and him… no, nooo … this is not happening."

Goku closed his eyes in regret. His heart weighed heavy for him and for his son. Slowly he stood up and was in desperate need to embrace, reach out and love his boy; hold him protectively from the hurt he had inflicted. Gohan looked like he might collapse at any minute, so vulnerable like the child he remembered from years gone past. Gohan looked over at his father searching for another answer hoping, praying he was wrong; that he had got it all mixed up. "Dad tell me you weren't … his, his … please god tell me it not true! Tell ME!" He screamed his heart pounding against his rib cage his body shaking and his fists clenched at his side.  

"Gohan, please…" Goku stood up and reached out to hold him and comfort him in some small way. 

"No no … keep away from me…don't- don't- don't TOUCH ME!" Gohan backed away with every word and dodged his father's hands before glaring at him before he turned around with tears spilling down his face as he ran; ran as fast as he could not caring where he was going, he just needed to get away to breathe, to die.   

"GOHANNNN!"  Goku ran his fingers through his hair; frustrated, full of anxiety for his boy.  

~~~

The earth Saiyan materialised back at CC with Gohan's bag in hand; right in front of Vegeta in the living room. The prince stood up. He'd been waiting for his partner to return all night, ever since he had that talk with Bulma. A frown washed over his face suspicion, concern.

"Baka, where is Gohan? I thought you where bringing him back from that blasted party?"

One looking at Goku's grave face gave birth to fear that race through Vegeta's veins. "We need to talk."

"What's going on? What's happened?" The Saiyan prince stood there in the middle of the living room to nervous to move. 

Goku glanced at the kitchen where he could hear Bulma talking to Goten. "Let's go somewhere more private."

"Fine we will use the woman's office." Vegeta raised a brow not liking this one bit. It couldn't be good. They walked off down the hall with Vegeta leading the way. Once in Bulma's office and Vegeta turned around to face the earth warrior. Goku had his undivided attention as he closed the door behind him.

~~~

It was late in the day close to the evening and the sky was losing its light as dark clouds started to roll in. The breeze picked up enough to shift the scattered pieces of rubbish around the semi crowded streets of the big city. Unaffected, unnoticed a teenage boy walked among them without knowing or really caring what his destination was.  

Gohan felt numb from all feeling as he pushed through the hustle and bustle of the crowd. His mind was lost in a maze with no way out. It kept going over his father's words. A word that was so real but so unreal at the same time. A word, an event he never ever thought possible. This was beyond anything his imagination could create. Something his mind just couldn't accept something more heart breaking than anything he could have thought of. 

So surreal, so frightening, his lover … his partner was in the arms of his father. They were lovers and he never knew. It turned his stomach, in his heart sunk he felt sick those same arms that loved him loved his father. He couldn't help but think was it all sham, a false love was their relationship deception? Was it a replacement for someone Vegeta could no longer have?

Gohan pushed his hands further into his jean pockets trying to keep warm, the cooler months were coming and his thin shirt was letting in the chilled air as it pounded at his flesh. He didn't know where he was, he didn't care. His stomach complained and his low energy was screaming for him to find a place to sit and rest. It got so bad that Gohan was seeing spots and hearing a ringing in his ears. He was getting dizzy, he had to take notice soon; his body wasn't letting up on him until he found a place to rest.

Gohan looked around. He wanted to be away from the crowds. He looked down the street as the sky was split with lightning and a crack of thunder rolled over the top of the buildings forcing the issue that he had better find cover soon. Just then the large icy drops of rain came pelting down making everyone dash for cover. Gohan rushed up to a doorway and pushed himself further back out of the rain and into an archway.             

The rain pelted down hard and relentlessly on the sidewalk and the people trapped out in the open of the storm. Gohan shivered as the rain came in on an angle. He pushed further back against the locked door getting drenched anyway. He needed a better place to get out of the rain. Gohan made a dash through the powerful ice drops running cringing with every second he was exposed to the miserable weather. 

It was nearly impossible. Every place was taken up with people trying to get away from the rain as well. He went to dash into a small shop only to have the door closed and the sign turned in his face to say _closed. _

"Great! Just great!" He looked around but by this time he was drenched, his clothes were like a second skin the way it clung to his body. He scanned around for a place to get out of the storm. He watched as the cars, taxis and buses drove passed spraying more water onto the paths as they hit the overflowing gutters and puddles, hitting him as they passed. "Fucking great!" To top it all coming around the corner was Kurt and his large gang. "This day just gets better and better."

Kurt got nudged by one of his buddies as they too looked for a place to get out of the rain. A rewarding gleam washed over Kurt's already drenched form. Gohan braced himself for whatever was about to happen they came up to him and surrounded him fast. The demi Saiyan wiped a few clinging strands of hair from around his eyes. "Ahhh, fancy meeting you here pretty boy!"

Gohan's eyes narrowed, his fist clenched his sights shifted to each of them waiting for their move. But they just seemed to be getting off mouthing off at him trying to unsettle him. Their circle closed around him hiding him from the rain banded street, pushing him back against the shop door. "How's things loverboy?"

"Screw you!" Gohan spat his drenched dark hair framed rain socked features rain pelted onto his face; clouding his vision.  

"I don't think so! You little shit!" It was only in that split second when Kurt sung hard across Gohan's face sending him back against the door. With the force it smashed back against its hinges. Gohan turned back and sent one of his own in Kurt's detection, knocking the leader back a few feet from the groups circle. He watched Kurt fall back in a deep puddle then the next minute all his friends attacked knocked the demi Saiyan down on the ground on his knees. Before he could get up the kicks and punches came. Gohan did what he could and braced himself wrapping his arms around his stomach to protect his unborn cub. He could hear curses but he couldn't do anything without moving his hands away.

_Fuck this; I need help… _Gohan mentally cringed knowing he was stuck until they got sick of beating the crap out of him. It was then he heard something that sent a chill more than the ice cold rain drops that soaked his skin. It was then that he felt the cold chill of bodies flying past him in leaps and bounds to blood curdling cries. 

He could hear all this as felt the sharp stinging and stiffness from the bruises from his attackers from where he had fallen, soaked, on the wet pavement. Slowly, very slowly, as the sound died down and the screams left, Gohan lifted his head but his vision was an unfocused haze with his wet hair covering his sight. He went to wipe the locks away when a hand wiped them away for him. The rain was still pelting onto his face. Even with the dark sky brewing around him he saw his saviour. Those dark, dark piercing eyes that sliced right through your defence. 

"Vegeta." 

~~~

Gohan's pov

The next thing I knew I was up on my feet with my lover's strong arms wrapped tightly around me. My eyes were wide with confusion. How in the hell did he find me? Then it came to me. Damn I called for help. Shit! I didn't mean too. I was just, frustrated and worried about the cub. 

The more I struggled to distance myself from him, the tighter he held me. It felt like boa constrictor was ripping the air out of me. I mean Vegeta just wouldn't let me go. His held my head tight against his shoulder I didn't know whether or not but I thought he was crying. Naah he can't be, he wouldn't.  

I was letting my pride confuse me. I didn't need his help but then I would be lying. If I didn't say it felt good being in his arms again; after all this time but what a basted… Argh, again the thought of him and my father once being lovers swept into my mind. Call it jealousy; I suppose it would have to be. I don't know it made me want to cringe at the thought of them.  I wished he had told me, or maybe I wished I never knew.

Vegeta's grip had loosened by this time. We were both drenched and I was shivering so much I thought I would split in two. I could literally hear my teeth chattering ten to the dozen. Any moment, I swear, they will slip out of my mouth and dance on the pavement. 

No joke I was freezing and I think Vegeta was because aware of it to because for the first time he spoke. "I need to get you home, Koi." The word home and Koi was like mefrusides in that little sentence.  

In that second I was lifted off the ground by my partner with my arms draped over his shoulder and his hands around my waist. I had a chance to have real good look at the ground just before he took off at lighten speed. In that second I saw Kurt and his friends drag themselves away. 

They were ALIVE, well they were moving sort of. Geez, maybe I don't know Vegeta as well as I thought, or maybe he didn't see the need, because it was, well, just me. Well that was negative … snap out of it already … No! I can't help it. I want to rip his head off. What makes him think I am going rush back into his arms especially now I know about him and my father. And I have plenty of time to go over the whole sweet image in my fertile imagination. I might be too cold or too stunned to say anything at the moment but that doesn't mean I won't. I'll use my fist if I have to. 

In no time Vegeta had got us home to our little place in the forest. He was desperately trying to warm me up as he pushed open the front door and walked me up the stairs with me soaked to the skin and shivering like a drowned rat. He then moved ahead of me into our room and went into our bathroom turning on the shower taps full force. It didn't take long for the hot steam from the shower to venture out into the bedroom. 

By this time I was too tired to care. All I could think about was getting warm. My lips felt numb, no feeling in them what so ever I sure they must looked blue. I could still hear the rage of the storm outside as it battled against the house. Vegeta carefully, like he was nursing a fragile shell or something, helped me peel off my second skin; my shirt which refused to leave my shoulders. Kami I was cold. My heavily watered down jeans clung to my hips, buttock and thighs as Vegeta got my stubborn shirt to leave my body. He kept rubbing my arms saying: "It's okay baby, it's okay." 

I didn't make a fuss. Just get me warm please. I could hear the phone ring on our bedside table. I tried to mention it to him but it came out as stutter damn mouth won't even work. Vegeta as he went to remove my denims looked up at me as I stood there trembling out of my skin. "Forget it babe. Come on, out of this. Let's get you nice and warm, okay?"

God, he's deliciously cute when he's like this. I couldn't agree more and when I'm nice and cosy and warm again with feeling back into my body. I'll kill the basted nice and slow and as painfully as I can. Why? Well who needs a reason? Maybe the fact of the mater is that the bastard slept with my fucking FATHER! But hey I'll be cool, well I'm freezing so let's just think happy fuzzy warm thoughts for the moment Okay …and then I'll kill him. 

 ~~~

"Here drink this, it will help you. Hot chocolate the way you like it."

I looked at him with my eyes narrowed. I tried to look angry and threatening but I was still shaking like a leaf. I don't think it did much good though, he wasn't affected by it. He just wrapped the blanket he had pulled out of the closet around my shoulders tightly. I sat in bed with all the creature comforts of a big thick doona and my million one pillows surrounding me trying to get that after shake from leaving my spin; the after effects of nearly freezing to death.

Me in my favourite sweatpants and t-shirt feeling a little better; I must admit the hot chocolate was delicious and my hands were appreciation the warmth as I my fingers curled around my large mug. I glanced up at Vegeta just as he hanged up the phone after talking to Bulma. It was a short and blunt call. Basically she was ringing about me to see if he had found me yet and send her well wishes and something about dropping in tomorrow. 

As my thoughts slowly defrosted I was getting angry about the whole thing again.  I tried to push it aside out of sight for the moment, knowing I won't have the energy to make sense or have a decent fight over this whole thing and I wanted answers. They were answers that I knew my so called lover had.   

I watched as he took off his shirt with those muscles rippling under that delicious tan skin of his.  Kami, I love that body of his. I could sit and drool over it for every. But I refused to look at him as I took comfort in my hot chocolate. Sad I know; but Kami it was warming me from the inside out. I would curl up with the mug if I could but the heat was slowly been sucked up by my freezing hands as I drank all of the yummy flavourer. 

When it came to lights out I didn't even object when his warm body curled up against mine from behind cupping me. My body was milking all his sexy body heat for all it was worth. I felt him power up some and cloaked me in the warm glow of his ki. "Sleep, koi. I'll keep you warm." 

I won't argue. I just nestled as close as I could, drinking in that lovely warmth, as much as I hated myself for it. Kami it felt good being in his arms again breathing in his alluring musk scent. I could already feel myself drifting off to sleep with the gentle humming of his ki that surrounded me. To know he was here, with me, after all that time he had ignored me. 

As we lay together in the middled of the king size bed listening to the harsh sounds of the storm wreaking havoc with nature outside of our bedroom window, out in middle of nowhere. I was already hazel preparing what I might say or do tomorrow. No tomorrow I'll get mad at you, you bastard but for now, well now don't you dare leave me. "I sooo need this, to be here with you, in your arms." 

"I know koi I know." Came the whisper next to me the hot breath that tickled my ear.  

Damn! Shit did I say that out loud?

TBC…

A/N: Well guys, what did you think good or bad? 

Hey guys I'm curious about what you all think of pov, because I'm stuck in it. I have done like two chapters that way. It seems to be working it follows. I have also cut so much out of this story stuff that I might keep for later. Like one piece were Sharpener and Gohan were being chased by Kurt and his gang and been cornered. It was a pretty cool chase it started from Vegeta's car. Kurt's gang is a real gang from my past of some dudes that liked to fight dirty. 

Like a lot of my stuff you might not ever see it. Huh I should post all of my out takes. Geez… that's a lot. ^_~    

Anyway thanks again and let me know if you are okay with the story so far. I know my style is changing some. I'm also looking at finishing the story in the next two months or there about. We will see how things go k. ^_~

^_^


	14. chapter 13

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, this is a Yaoi male/male coupling, also swearing the list goes on. If you don't like don't read; no-one is making you. Rated R. 

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

                                                                            Chapter 13

(Gohan's pov) 

 "Mmmm ….feeeeeels sooo good." I mumbled getting an instant rise out of the attention I was receiving something that I had been starved with out for a long, long time. Still groggy and half asleep I was welcoming it even more; what a way to wake up.

 "Mmmm." Came the moan as if it was a million miles away but I knew it wasn't as it vibrated and tickled at the side of my neck. Kami this feels so, so damn good and sooo hot. My body was steaming. I could feel my temper rising with each tender loving act I was receiving. It made me moan, whimper or even gasp out loud with each erotic movement I was being delivered. 

I felt the sensual touching stroke arouse me even more, burning the flame inside of me, yearning, pleading for more physical action; more friction. The weight on top of me shifted, pressing and moulding into me. Mmmm it was so hot; it was so alive … so wild I felt like I was dancing with fire, a real live wire. It was so electrifying as the friction built up forcing a thin layer of sweat to cling to my body as our movement's amplified in its own song, its own feral rhythm

Oh this is so what I need right now. I have waited for this for so long. I just didn't know how much I needed it until now. I was addicted to this kind of loving. I could feel my whole body reaching the highest of heights of the best sexually experience I've had ever, and Kami it was coming fast. I couldn't hold back even if I wanted to. My body was trembling out of control but this time not from the cold but from pure raw energy, animal loving, No this was Saiyan-jinn loving and Kami I was going wild; kicking out, and thrashing my head about under those powerful feral movements. I didn't know if I could, or would, survive after this but what a hell of a way to die. 

Just trying to breathe was a work of art. I was panting, my lips parted. A deep grunt came from above me sending my body into a quiver with each thrust, forcing a whimper to leave my lips. I was seeing nothing but spots. Nothing mattered anymore. This is what my body was searching for and with one last powerful action I was sent over the edge and climbed the stars.

~~~ 

Once I learned how to breathe again, and the quakes had eased, I came down from my cloud of paradise; my delightful haze of ecstasy. I can truly say I have been to heaven and back and now I was awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see a very contented and satisfied prince lying on his back next to me and, by the looks of things, I was not the only one learning how to breathe all over again. As my wits came back to me, of everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours, I could feel that bubble of infernal raging build inside of me.

Shit, I was supposed to be mad at him, instead I made love to the bastard. What cheap dirty trick was this? It was not fair. He caught me at a disadvantage. The sneaky little bastard, how dare he sneak up on me like this – before I was even awake… it's just not fair! I was going to give him a piece of mind not my body! The bastard probably planned it all along. Well it won't work again I'll show him I can be just as stubborn as him. If anything, he taught me that. I excelled in that class after meeting him. 

 "Ah koi, you don't know how long I have want to do that to you. You're so handsome, so intense."

Oh _this_ is not going to work. You can praise me all you want but I'm not going to listen. Then again, there's no harm in letting him think I'm listening – let him say his piece then I'll strike him down.  

 "I was so worried about you koi." As he said this he shifted onto his side and trailed a gentle path down over my arm. I let him but I could feel my jaw tensing ready to strike. "You mean everything to me." My jaw tightened further with each word. I suppose my father meant everything to you as well. Geez, it was enough to hear the words without each word being emphasised with every gentle stroke of his fingers as it glided over my bare chest forming patterns over my sensitive skin. 

I was so lost, so angry, annoyed and confused. I wanted answers. I need answers. I wanted to understand all of this. I know it happened along time ago and all but it still stings to know. I keep wondering about them, searching my past trying to see clues but nothing comes to mind. Dad was never around much though. But I do vaguely remember a few times when Piccolo complained that he couldn't find my dad and he thought it was a blessing that Vegeta wasn't around, as he said it to annoy us while we were in training to fight the androids.  

Dad, Piccolo and I did a lot of camping out in those three years before the androids came. Dad would disappear for a few hours but I still had Piccolo with me and I saw nothing wrong with it. I had my mentor with me, I didn't need much else. I was just pleased I was out of _that house and away from mum. I was out under the stars and had my two favourite people at my side. I didn't need much else. Was that when it happened? _

If I look deeper, searching further, the only thing that comes to mind was that dad and Vegeta were a little more bitchy than normal; just before we went in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at Kami's place. Is that when they broke up? I was scared, trying to find things that weren't really there but the more I think about it the more sense it makes to me. I came out of my thoughts to see my lover's eyes looking at me. It was like he was soul searching probing for clues of his own.  

Our sights were locked and I could so lose myself in their endless depths. They held so many secrets. To this very day they are a mystery to me. He is so beautiful, so powerful, so full of mysteries, a Pandora box of surprises. I could never completely say I know him – the true him. I don't think even he knows who he is; really deep down with all the losses and all his hurting. Never knowing real love – real friendship; to be starved of affection for all those years gone past.

Now he is lying beside me, after the most awesome experience we could share together. My imagination was bringing things up I didn't want to think of. Like, did he experience the same pleasure with my dad? The same powerfully love? That slices at the soul, that's just not right you know totally WRONG!

I want to understand this – maybe he did love dad; maybe… Was it out of loneliness for his kind? What of me? Where do I stand in all this? Did I come in second; an afterthought since no-one else was around to take my father's place? The questions just keep building inside of me.  

I searched his eyes for an answer to all of this but I can't bear to look too deep, too afraid about what I might truly find there, what I might see; too full of my own insecurities. It was quickly being taken over with rage. I was angry at him, the one I opened up my heart to, the one I spilled out my tears about my life; and all those time he would have had dad in his arms, probably doing the same years ago. I wanted to fight him, to yell at him, to do something to make him understand how I was hurting. 

~~~

"What you thinking?" It was soft gentle whisper and it brought me out of my wondering thoughts they were getting me know where. The sensation of having Vegeta's hand glide over my cheekbone and down my jaw before he moved closer and with a feather touch a tender kissed, he looked deep into my eyes. "I don't want us to ever fight like that again. You mean too much to me."

Arrrrrgh… I was so ready to strike him down so hard that he would fall on his butt so I could scowl at him. Telling him just how I really felt but I missed my chance to let him see how much I was hurting with the sound of squeals of delight. The pounding of heavy footsteps quickly followed it as they came speeding along the carpet. My little brother flew through the door with Trunks right on his heels. Goten was ready to leap as high as he could onto our bed in the excitement of seeing me. I quickly went to protect what would have been a hard bounce to, the stomach. "Watch it brat!" Vegeta snapped at Goten, as he caught him in mid flight. 

Goten's face switched from excitement to hurt. "Sorry Veggie…I didn't mean to."

I sat up and smiled. All my problems were pushed to the side with my little brother and Trunks' appearance. "Hey it's fine. No harm done. Come here and hug me. I bet you can't hug me really tight, like a grizzly bear?"

 "I can too!" The challenge was set as Goten forgot his sadness with in seconds and shifted out of Vegeta's grasp worming his way to me give me the biggest sweetest hug he could muster. Mental note though, next time don't challenge him on this. He is strong little guy or I'm getting weaker; one of the two.

 "Wow, hey that was great. You're really strong bro." Vegeta never took his eyes of the situation, always watching to see if I was in danger. Huh danger from my little bro? Look in the mirror you big double crosser. Hang on a second. I can't say that, not really. It's not like he two timed me; but hey it still hurts. Humph I'll say what I want.

I smiled at seeing Trunks who's trying to be real cool in front of his dad. "Hey don't I get hug from you too? But maybe a little easer since Goten here has hugged me out of energy."

 "Did I?" Goten chirped from his seat on my lap. I had to smile at his angelic face, filled with boundless energy and excitement.

"Sure bro." I said and ruffled his mass of black spikes. He giggled like always. I turned to Trunks who came up to me for a hug of his own. It was quick. I could feel he was holding back with Vegeta there. When I Looked into Trunks' cute face I can see how easily he will become a really hottie when he grows up. He is a very handsome kid. I can't help thinking about the baby. I wonder what she or he will look like and I hope and pray that Vegeta will be able to have a close relationship with this cub; a lot more than he does with his first born. 

It's sad I know. He loves Trunks and thinks the world of him but there is always that distance, that barrier between them even when they are in the same room. But anyhow Trunks will be a big brother soon. I know he is tickled pink about this baby. He sort of let it slip a few times and is very proud of the fact that he is closer related to this baby than Goten. But I don't think my brother cares he likes the idea of being an uncle. He can't wait to teach the little one to walk. Kami only knows what else they will try to teach the little one after that. And I don't think I'll dwell on it just yet. There are plenty of other things on my mind to worry about before we get to that stage. 

Just then Bulma came to the doorway looking flustered and little out of breath. "I…I told you two to WAIT for me."

 "Sorry mum." Trunks said from my bedside.  

 "Yeah sorry mummy but we couldn't wait that long. You drive to slow." Goten had the cutest puppy dog look that could melt the coldest of hearts. 

 "I'm sorry Gohan but they were bursting to see you."

Blushing some, glad that they didn't come few minutes before I looked at the sheet draped around my naked waist. "Umm I'm fine but you guys might want to give me a second so that I can get changed. I tell you what, go into the kitchen and grab some chocolate chip cookies. I'll be right down there, okay."

"I'll race you Goten." Trunks yelled as he raced past Bulma with Goten hot on his heels objecting loudly on his way out. 

 "Not fair!"

Bulma laughed as she turned her attention back to me from watching them racing passed. "You are certainly digging into the chocolate lately. I remember last week you raced through a packet of nine." She smirked at me being caught out. 

I could feel my cheeks turning a slight shade of red. "I like them. I like chocolate a lot. No crime in that." I said in defence. I can't help it if that's what I have been craving for lately. So I have a passion for chocolate; at least I'm over some the more abnormal craving I had in the beginning; bananas with ketchup … Shivers.  I glanced over to see Vegeta who was quietly listened to us both as lay on his side facing me. He glanced over his shoulder at Bulma, waiting for her to go no doubt.  

Feeling a devilish stick surge through me I was quick to remind her of something that was still fresh in my memory; a happy thought. "I recall someone pigging out just as much as me last Sunday night watching that late movie. Between us we both polished off sixteen packets of chocolate chip cookies." And I remember someone being sick after it. 

There, said it, and I have won this match as she is now the one that's blushing. "Well I was just keeping you company that's all. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go and stop them before they make pigs of themselves." She poked her tongue at me before turn to leave only to look back our way. "Oh and hi Vegeta I see your ass is as cute and tight as ever."

She left before the pillow could hit her. We could hear her laughing as she went downstairs. "Blasted woman!"

"I'm going to have a quick shower." I said as I got out of the bed being polite but still I didn't want to talk to him. 

 "If you like we could take it together, save water, that sort of thing." He said with a devilish gleam in his eyes. I had no doubt about what he meant by that little comment. 

 "Thanks but I think I could be quicker if I go on my own." I kept a straight face hiding some of the remaining anger, pushing it aside. He raised querying eyebrow at me, like he knew something was up, something not quiet right. So he should the bastard. 

 "Koi…" I heard his voice as I closed the door and locked it. I thought for sure he would give it up already. As I turned the shower on and let the water massage and run over my limbs I heard him trying to open the door. Trying to tune myself out I buried my head under the shower rose letting the water muffle out any sound as it sprays over my face and hair. I could feel him now starting to tap at our bond trying to understand what was going on.

I mentally groaned. I didn't want us to go back to not talking as much as I was trying to hate him. In that last month with him ignoring me, I felt dead. I don't think I could leave like that again, be dead in his eyes. As much as I want to keep this up, and beat the shit out of him, it won't change the fact that I still love him – deeply. I opened up my side of the bond, only a little, and told him everything was alright. I just wanted to have a shower and I'll be right down. 

I don't think he believed me, but he left it at that and sent a huge amount of loving through his side of the bond. I'll have to talk with him when we get some time alone. I knew for sure that I didn't want to lose him. 

~~~

That Saturday went by fast. Vegeta got Bulma to check to see if I was okay since I had a little sniffle. No big deal you would think, but since I don't normally get sick and Vegeta made a fuss over me saying I was too low on energy.

He thought it was a little lower than most he remembered being pregnant. It worried him. Apparently there was a lot they weren't sure of with me being the only demi Saiyan that has fallen pregnant. With the Saiyan normally being such a healthy bunch he put this down to me being demi. Bulma did her usual tests and found all was peachy with the baby if not for a little shadow of a heart beat which she put down to the machine mucking up again. Still, everything was up to scratch with the little one so at least that was good.

I spent most of the time being with Goten and Trunks. It seemed I couldn't find any spare time to talk with Vegeta alone that day. The last thing I remembered was collapsing on the couch after Bulma had taken the boys home. Then when Sunday came Vegeta said he had to go. He had made a promise to train my brother and Trunks and after that he promised them lunch at the park. I kept a smile back I thought it was real sweet of him probably because I let it slip I would like them to spend some time together and he was actually trying. 

I never did see dad that weekend and I was glad in a way. I didn't think I would be able to act like I wasn't hurt with him around. I think he must have said something to Vegeta. It was nothing that was really said, it is just that Vegeta seemed to do his best to side step my father's name if it came up in a conversation.

By the time Monday came I was ready for school. Vegeta tried to talk me out of it but I wasn't going to back down and let Kurt get to me. If it wasn't for this pregnancy Kurt would have felt my fist long ago. I tell you when this is all over he had better watch his step as well as his friends. 

Vegeta did ask if the guys that had attacked me that day were the same ones that I had fought those weeks back. I didn't think there was any reason to lie and told him they were. He seemed to be pleased with me owning up to that much and dropped the subject even though I knew he wanted to know why and dig deeper, but even he knew one step at time and if dad had told him I knew about his relationship with my father he was waiting for me to approach him. 

We were both walking on egg shells around each other. I felt it best to get out of the house and be with my friends before I found myself saying something I would regret. The more I spent with him the more I knew I loved him and that made it hurt more. It would be hell to pack my bags and leave him. It had come to my mind a few times – just up and leave and have the baby somewhere else. Never let him see either one of us again if I could work it. I so wanted to hurt him the way this was hurt me, but not even I couldn't be that cruel.

He was opening up to how much he wanted our baby. He was excited in his own way about the birth, if not worried sick about me. I knew it would kill him, if not physically then mentally, if I left him now and disappeared off the face of the earth. I couldn't sink that low; no matter how much I was confused or hurting. I still had a lot of thinking to do and being away from him for a while might do the trick and clear my thoughts.     

  ~~~ 

The bell rang for lunch and I was hoping to catch my friends. The whole morning Sharpener had been avoiding me like the plague; when ever I caught site of him he would turn away with hurt in his eyes or was it anger. I couldn't say if he was but I did want to find out. I asked Videl but she didn't see anything different though she was too busy with Ryan and Eraser was off who knows where with Trevor. 

It really was getting me down. I came to school to be with my friends and here was one of them trying to hide from me. Well that's what it felt like. Did I say something to hurt him? I racked my brain trying to think back. I thought for sure he would ring me on Sunday but he never did and I was too tied up in my own problems to even think to ring him. 

Geez what a slack ass I've become. Maybe he needed me with some problem of his own and I had let him down. Damn, I'm becoming heartless to my own friend's problems, like I'm the only one in the world that has them. Well that will be changing soon:  determination in my actions not to become a heartless bastard to my friends needs.  I spent all of that time trying to catch up with him when it finally came to lunch and I wasn't going to let him slip through my fingers this time. I had made up my mind to corner him, and hold him down if I had to find out what the hell was going on. 

Great, there he is. He has seen me and there he goes again.  "Sharpener, wait up!" Good he stopped reluctantly but least he stopped.

 "What?!"

I weave and pushed through the crowd of kids in the hall until I was in reach of him and slapped a friendly hand on his back. "Hi. Long time no see bubby. So what's wrong? You have been dodging me all day? Who's got you all upset?" 

He swept my hand from his shoulders.  "YOU… that's who!"

OUCH… that smarts. "ME?" Like, I didn't see that coming a mile away. 

Sharpener looked at me with anger in his eyes. "Yes you! I thought we were friends and friends shared stuff, even secrets man."

"Sharpener…" He stopped me before I could ask.  

"So are you going to tell me how your uncle is really your dad?" He snapped.

I was dumfounded how did he… "Umm …"

Sharpener looked around the corridor. It was now getting even more crowded. He lowered his voice and continued to walk. I kept my pace up with his, listening to what he had to say. "I heard you guys back at Videl's place. So what's this all about? I thought your dad was DEAD? Died a long time ago!"

_Oh shit._ I continued to walk forward and pushed myself through the crowd until I passed through the doorway. Then out into the school grounds with Sharpener at my side. I slowed my pace and turned to him.  "Umm … look…"

Sharpener just glared at me, grabbed my arm and dragged me around the building. When we were out of sight he pushed me hard up against the wall. I was shocked, not knowing what to say.

 "Gohan I thought you could tell me stuff, you know! I thought we could be _friends but what's this about your dad. I thought you would at least mention something like that! Don't you THINK? I mean, I'm here ready to listen to YOU! I respected the fact that you didn't wanted to talk to me about your mum. I was hurt that you didn't feel I was a friend enough to talk to me back then!"_

He continued. "I know you lost both your parents tragically. Even Videl and Eraser know that much. I suppose I'm not good enough to be let in to your confidence back _then_ but what about NOW!" Sharpener was speaking through clenched teeth by this stage. I had never seen him so peeved before, with me at least. 

 "So, are you going to tell me how this hero of yours can come back to life? If he ever was DEAD! And more importantly why did you LIE? I thought I was your friend,_ best __friend!" He snapped and I could tell he was trying to control his anger and I don't blame him for being that way one bit. Sharpener was a good friend; he has helped me out heaps; even with everything that we had been through he was still here at my side being a true friend.   _

I looked up at him; he waited with those brown eyes of his demanding answers. I found myself wondering how far I was willing to take this. How much should I tell him? Taking a deep breath I started. "Okay look I never meant to hurt you and YES, you are my _best friend_. Look Sharpener there is a lot of stuff you don't know about me, about my past. It's hard to explain. It's out of the ordinary. If I told you about it you would freak out!"

He shook his head. "Man you just don't get it! I want to be _real friends here! You just don't TRUST me enough! The whole problem with you is you never trust ANYONE!"_

 "That's because my life is different from OTHERS! There are a lot of secrets. Ever since I was little I have had my mum badger me about how I can't talk to other kids; they wouldn't understand, keep it quiet! She would say! Mum would tell me over and over again how different I was to the rest of the world! I was sick of hearing IT! She would get so pissed off when dad would clear off she would grab me and throw me in my bedroom and YELL at me what a FREAK I was!" I was shaking, again. Where the hell did that come from? "My own MOTHER Sharpener! You think I could trust HER!! Do you think I want to talk about that! Hell NO! This was just the icing on the cake I couldn't even turn my back on her! You would think I was in a lot shit when Vegeta found me. Well I tell you it started long before that shit happened! It was just the catalyst that made her mind crack; dad leaving that last time. I never told anyone. I learned long ago – if you can't trust your OWN family then who the hell can you trust HUH!"

 "Gohan man…"

I raised my hands up in sheer frustration. I just didn't want to hear it.  "Look it's COOL, I'm fine. You want me to trust you! You want me to tell you _everything_. Fine I'll do it." I took a deep breath trying to gain back some of control. I knew Sharpener couldn't possible know any of this stuff. Just looking at his face, his eyes I could see he was in shock confused and worried about me. This just made me feel worse.  "You're right. You're my friend I should be able to talk to you. It's just…" 

"Gohan I always thought we were beyond friendship. I mean I never had a brother, been the only child and all, but I thought we could be close like that. Hell I thought we were!"

I felt real bad for going off my tree. I mean, what do you say to that? The guy is opening up here like a real friend. "Sharpener I'm just concerned you will freak out on me. My life is too weird even for you."

Sharpener shook his head. I could see it in his eyes he didn't believe anything I could possibly say would freak him out that much. If only he knew. "Look you're my best buddy man I just want to help you.  Look I'm sick of people thinking I'm a dumb blonde ass and just a joke. You're the first real friend I have had…man! So let me help you, come on … You know I'm good for my word. Trust me!" I could hear the hurt and concern in his voice., and knew it was genuine.  

I let my body drop back against the brick wall looking up at him waiting for my answer. I was measuring everything up and searching for the confidence I needed to take the risk. I just hope we can still be friends after this.  "Alright I'll tell you everything that you ever wanted to know and more, but I need you to not freak out on me! I need to know that what I tell you won't go beyond your ears and that means no Videl and definitely no Eraser. I'm not ready to tell the others and I don't know if I ever will. And please don't freak out on me if I tell you everything. I am opening up a part of me that has stayed hidden for long time. Unbelievable stuff … stuff that has to stay hidden!"  

He looked a little confused but I could also see a wave of relief and gratitude wash over his face that I was opening up to him. I also saw a lot of curiosity. "Hey Gohan man, whatever it is, just remember we have already been through it all." 

He has no idea at all. 

I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and pushed off from the wall.  "You understand Sharpener I'm taking a risk in telling you these things, but after I have told you all there is to know and I have proven what there needs to prove my secrets I would love for us to keep out friendship, to be brothers. It would be cool to have someone outside the family, outside the Z warriors, also it would be really cool to sit and talk to, someone my own age." I hope he did understand.  I can see he was slowly getting more and more curious as to what I possibly would have that was so secretive, and the word _warrior picked his curiosity up another notch. _

 "I'm listening. Talk to me man." 

 "I will but not now let's say after school… Ah damn I can't, Vegeta is picking me up. Look I know, let's skip the rest of school, grab a burger and go to the park. No one will be there and it will be quiet." I really did hope I would be able to keep his friendship after all this is said and done. 

 "Sound great let's go." He replied as he patted me on the back then pulled me into a guy hug; you know the type short and sweet. When he swung his bag over his shoulder I couldn't help but think – he has no idea of what this means or how his thoughts about me will change forever once it is all said and done.    

~~~

We found a place that we could talk without anyone listening. I leaned against the old tree and thought how it was that only few days ago I was here with dad. I don't know what possessed me to return, but it felt the right place to deliver my soul and my secrets. I never felt so vulnerable as I did right then. Sharpener sat down next to me we both said nothing as we ate our burgers and drank our sodas. For me, I was going over everything in my head. What do I say first? More importantly, how do I say it?

I picked this place because I thought if the time would come and he would want me to prove some of this stuff I could get away with doing it in the park away from prying eyes of others. There were enough trees and shrubs to make it very private place. It's a favourite place for young lovers.      

I finished my lunch first and waited for him. When he looked ready to continue what we had come out here to do, I opened my mouth. But for the first time I was speechless, no words would come to me. I just froze. "Okay … let me see …" As I looked back at him I saw his eyes totally focused on me, making me feel even more nervous. I decided that the best bet would be to not look at him and focus my sights on the lake again. 

 "Hey man I'm sure what ever it is, I'll understand. I might even be able to help ya." Sharpener was doing his best to calm my wandering fears. I smiled and looked back at the lake again. I felt my courage build up slowly and I opened my mouth but this time I was going to finish what I started.

 "Well you know about the Saiyan thing, the club? You remember?"

 "Yeah man, I do?"

 "Well you remember I said Saiyans is more a blood thing. You know you have to be born into it."

 "Ah huh."

 "All right, here I go, and please just listen, and after I tell you, you can ask me anything you want, okay?"

 "Ok, go ahead I'm all ears."

 "Well here it goes. My father and Vegeta are full blooded Saiyan; the only two of there kind. Saiyan are a race of warriors with extraordinary power and strength, but they are not from here not from this planet…" I glanced his way so far so good maybe a little raise of the eyebrow there but he was letting me finish, so I continued. "Not from planet Earth, but from another planet in another galaxy." Kami knows what he is thinking now. "This planet was destroyed when Vegeta was a child." I took another quick glance at Sharpener. I didn't know what to make of his expression now and it was distracting me from my mission so I returned my sights back to the lake. 

 "Vegeta is a Saiyan-jin prince whose father was the king. He died when the planet was destroyed. At some point before this happen my father arrived here in a space pod when he was baby. A man found him and raised him as his own. That was my grandpapa Gohan, I was named after him. I am half Saiyan. I hold the same powers the same strengths. I can prove this all to you if you want me too after I have told you all this. But there is more…"

 "My father is Goku, or in his native tongue his name is Kakarrot, he is friends with a group of powerful warriors, Earth's elite team that help defend earth when it's threatened. These warriors have their own strengths. One of them is my long term friend, Piccolo. He's from Namek. I'll introduce you to him if you want. He has been like a father to me. Piccolo was my first teacher. He taught me how to be a true warrior."

I continued rambling on for the best part of the afternoon – about everything right through to how Cell was defeated onto this very day. There was one thing I was holding back to last. Kami he was quiet and I was shaking, scared that I had lost my only friend with him thinking I was just another nut case, like my mother. 

I was too nervous to look at him. I know he was going over everything in his mind. I could almost hear the wheels turning inside his head. He was looking towards the lake like me in dead silence. I knew I had better act quickly if I wanted to keep him as friend. I reached out and called my childhood mentor. Kami I hope this works and I don't just freak him out even more. It probably will but it's too late now. I have sent out my call that only my green friend could hear; our special code.

 "Umm if you like I can prove at least some of this stuff…" I said hoping he would at least respond. He looked back at me I could see he wanted to believe me. Oh this is too much. Say something, I have spilled out everything to you man, say something anything! 

 "Can you fly?"

SHIT not that one. "Well normally I could but … but …"Shit I have gone this far I may as well go the whole way. Kami I'm shaking here. "…Okay it's like this …" Taking a deep breath, close my eyes. "Impregnant."  I blurted out.

 "What's that man? I didn't quite get that." Kami, someone just kill me. It would be less painful.

OK try again but slowly this time Gohan. I smiled, maybe a little too sweetly but hey I was dying here. So I closed my eyes and tried again. "I said… I-I'm pre-pregnant." God! I knew soon as I said. I could feel him tense I didn't need to look at him.   

I open my eyes and took chance and looked at him standing up he must have sprung to his feet so fast. Geez I'm freak I knew this would happened. He looked like he was ready to run. In response I bounced to my feet to stop him. "Hey man I know it's a lot to take in but…"  Kami he looked pale I was really worried about him. "I'm sorry…" Sharpener just shook his head and, with eyes wide as plates, he lifted his shaking hand and pointed behind me. What the fuc…

I gave him a confused look and turned. "FUCK!" I fell back on my ass between Sharpener's feet. I swear I jumped out of my skin. My temper flared. Embarrassed I screamed. "PICCOLO! Geez, you could have warned me!"

There was Piccolo, with his long white cape blowing gently behind him. The 7ft green warrior who looked as impressive and as intimidating as ever; a lot like Vegeta could get and I'm sure he was getting off on it. His dark beady eyes were fixed and intimating Sharpener on purpose. Sharpener was shaking real bad. I don't think he even knew I was there at his feet. Piccolo gave him a stern look before he stepped toward us. Sharpener panicked and did about turn spring into a full blown run only he swung around so hard he bounce off the tree and fell back on his butt next to me. 

 "Fuck we're going to DIE!" He screamed. I looked at him with a raised brow. Piccolo stood there not amused but with the same curious look.  

Piccolo just ignored him. Sharpener's eyes grew even wide if they could with each step my mentor took towards us. 

 "Who's this and why did you call me?" He said as he reached down giving Sharpener a heart attack as he lifted me onto my feet.

 "Sorry Piccolo I need you to help with something and I'd say you did a good job too." Think, maybe it wasn't such a good idea in trying to kill my best friend by scaring him to death.     

My old mentor raised a querying brow. He looked over at Sharpener who raised his arms to protect against any laser beam that my come from the demon eyes. "Don't kill ME …please-please don't!"

Deep sigh "Sharpener, he is not going to kill you man. This is the friend I was telling you about." I said as I dusted the dirt from my butt. I looked over at Sharpener. He looked at me like I was crazy. "I swear he's cool. He is on our side…"

 "Speak for yourself…" Piccolo snapped unamused about being interrupted from his training, with Dende most probably. Sharpener got up on his weak legs and stood close to me like more behind me in case the green demon attacked. _Gee thanks Sharpener.  _

 "Cool …ummm …n-nice to m-m-meet you." Sharpener held out his shaking hand from behind me. Piccolo just looked at it like he might have to rip it off. I glared at my dear green friend. Piccolo rolled his eyes and shook Sharpener's hand.

 "Humph." Being his usual, sweet self. I was very proud of him. That must have hurt. 

 "See he likes you…" Piccolo gave me the death glare which set off my giggles. I felt like a kid around him again I felt safe around my mentor if only I lived with him. I'm sure I wouldn't have come out half as crazy.    

 "Cool I have never had an alien as a friend before. Well not if you count Gohan here being my first." For some reason Sharpener got his tongue back and it was going over time. I knew Piccolo was itching to put it out. 

I turned to Sharpener. "So are you cool with everything I have told you. Do you believe me?"

 "Ah man you bet I believe you. I've seen those TV shows… This is sweet, very cool. But one thing that kind of freaks me out here man. I mean really how stupid do you think I am…._pregnant _…come off it dude. Now THAT'S impossible!" My mouth dropped in disbelief I was stunned for words he was serious.

 Piccolo put his large green hand on my shoulder grabbing my attention. "Gohan, how in the world did you get pregnant?"  

I turned around. Bewildered my brow rose. "Piccolo, how the hell do you think?"

He rolled his dark eyes. "Not that part. It's Vegeta's am I right?"

 "Oh course who else…" I snapped. I'm no whore. 

 "I didn't mean it like that. Gee kid you have more mood swings than the weather. Why haven't I heard of this before now? I saw your father only yesterday. Why didn't he tell me?" I tensed a bit hearing my father's name. It didn't go unnoticed by my old friend. 

 "Hey dude so you know Gohan's father, Goku, huh. You know, I remember you from Videl's father's tapes. They show the Cell Games at school all the time and now I think about it you're that green dude that was there. I remember you. WOW man, you're my hero. I still have the cape and my mask back home. WOW man this is really cool, sweet! " Both Piccolo and I raised brow; Sharpener was beaming. "Gee man could I have your autograph." I looked at Sharpener in disbelief. He just shrugged his shoulders and I rolled my eyes and turned back to Piccolo who was in stay of shock. 

 "Mask, cape?" He asked

 "Yeah man you had your own fan club back then and I was the president of it. Isn't that cool?" Sharpener chirped. I looked at Piccolo I couldn't make out what he was thinking. It can't be good though. 

I just smiled back at Sharpener. "Maybe later he will give you an autograph." I told him he seemed pleased with that. Piccolo turned back to me. With rased brow "Like hell…"

I glared at him he sighed and change the subject. "So you're pregnant with Vegeta's kid."

 "Yes by a few months." He was waiting for me to explain. 

So I told him with Sharpener listening to everything. Piccolo was a little hurt that I didn't tell him before now. He was a little concerned I thought he might be he wanted to know if everything was all right. I tried to calm his worries. 

 "So that's why your ki has been low. I asked Goku about it yesterday he said it was nothing. Will a sensu bean help you?" He asked

 "I really don't know Piccolo. It probably would. Though I probably would have to end up eat a few each week to keep up the energy I need and I don't think there enough for that. I'll be fine. I've just got to take it slower and Bulma is trying to keep me on an energy diet; though I find chocolate helps hehehe." 

 "Can I see?" I knew that was coming and I didn't see why not. Piccolo can be so curious, like a kid at times. I looked around to make sure that no-one else could see, pleased there was no- one around. I lifted up my t-shirt. Sharpener came around for the first time to look as well. My slight rise of a bubble was showing and my naval was slightly strained. It had both of them in awe. Piccolo couldn't hold back his curiosity for the need to touch. I didn't see any harm in it.   

 "Incredible." His large cool hand covered nearly the whole of the area where I knew the cub to be. "I can feel it."

Sharpener had to check it out. He was busting to. He nearly pushed Piccolo's hand away. "Wow man," I smiled at him. He was in awe I could see he thought the whole thing was amazing. Piccolo got shirty and removed Sharpener's hand and tried again my blonde friend backed away with the glare and growl he got from my mentor.

Piccolo's large hand coved the small mound again I looked up at him. He was concentrating on the cub. I wasn't sure why and then I nearly fell back with the flood of energy I was hit with. Sharpener stopped me from falling all the way back on my ass. My eyes were closing as Piccolo fed me raw energy and my body was absorbing it ten fold I was spinning with the amount that was been threaded thought into my body. I felt like the cub was sucking him dry.

I felt a tingle all over with the host's energy forming inside me. It was like a war was going on inside of me. The baby was taking the ki faster than it was receiving it. Greedy little devil but I suppose if you're staved from something so long you would react the same way.  The next thing I knew was flash of gold. "Vegeta"

Kami he was pissed off. Gee now what. "What the HELL are you DOING NAMEK? Get away from HIM!" I'm sure Sharpener just pissed himself there and then as Vegeta showed himself as super Saiyan. And if that wasn't enough Kami just bury me. 

 "D…Dad, WHY?" My father had just materialised between Vegeta and Piccolo in his glorious gold form too. Bloody hell. I turned to see how Sharpener was coping. I didn't have to worry he had already fainted sometime back. 

Piccolo stopped what he was doing and removed his hand from my belly. I nearly fell back then but dad caught me. I can't quilt explain how I felt after all of that. I know I felt much better but still weak if only he stayed a little longer maybe I would reach my old self. One thing I noticed was I wasn't hungry. If I thought Vegeta was pissed off before I was wrong! A ki was forming threatening to be delivered to Piccolo, who standing his ground he didn't look like he was threatened by Vegeta's actions. On the other hand dad was getting mad about the whole thing fast.

He let me lean against the tree but I just collapsed back on my ass as my legs gave away. I felt all too tingly to stand. "Vegeta stop THIS! He wasn't to KNOW!" Dad yelled

Know what? I'd like to know. I watched this whole show with some interest and a lot of concern. Vegeta didn't look like he was convinced. 

 "Don't you EVER touch HIM!"

Right, I've had it! Piccolo was my friend and I don't know what the hell was going on but no one talks to my friend like this, not even my lover. "Vegeta I let him! So if you've got a PROBLEM you aim that ki at ME because I'll be damned if I'll let you do THIS!" I struggled up on my jelly like legs and walked carefully over to Piccolo who was warning me to stay away. Dad was looking on nervously. Shit I wish I knew what this was all about? Vegeta kept his eye on me as I moved in front of my mentor. 

The ki in his hand lowered and disappeared. I felt pretty cocky at that point and turned to Piccolo with a smile only to feel my arm being grabbed and me being hoisted back. The next thing I knew I was being hastily dragged away by my irate partner. I looked on confused. Was I going to get a hiding? Shit I'm to big for this but that's what it felt like. I looked over my shoulder and saw dad turn to Piccolo and say something as he reached down to pick up Sharpener. 

Shit now what have I done? "Umm Vegeta…Ummm Geta?"

TBC…

A/N: Well another chapter done, what do you think? I kinda liked it. I think I'm allowed to say that since I spent my time writing it. I'm trying not to give Gohan a hard time; but you guys know me I can't help it. Each chapter seems to end up being a story of it's own. I really have to learn how to change that bad habit of mine. 

Never mind I'm thinking out loud again. Don't worry I won't be doing pov all the way. And for sure we will get Vegeta's pov. We have to know what he is thinking about everything. Poor guy, I like him. Sharpener in this story surprised me a little. He seems to drift from being smart to just being a nervous kind of guy. I've never been a big fan of his but I don't mind him here. As for Videl, for those that love her, in this story I'm fighting an on going battle not to make her into a complete bitch.  You'll just have to take my word on that guys. It's really a struggle. I haven't really got anything against her; well not much ^_~

As for the next chapter, well you can see Vegeta's not happy. You can guess how it will start. I will go into how the baby is going to be born, hence Gohan's reaction which was kind of fun but then, well you know me … I won't say too much but just expect another boom boom action again sorry guys. Anyway, it's nearly completed and I'll get it ready for editing. 

Thank guy for reading. 

^_^


	15. chapter 14

A/N: I don't own DBZ. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, this is a Yaoi-ai male/male coupling, also swearing and so on so forth. If you don't like it then don't read; simple hey! Rated R.

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 14

"I don't believe you let him do THAT!" I sat on the large bed at CC with my legs cross. Bulma was just fishing her examination of me. My lover was pacing the floor in front of me still heated up about the whole incident. He hadn't lost any of his fire for the last two hours. I was stunned into silence feeling bad. Everything was a mess because of my ignorance. But Bulma snapped in my defence and said… _I wasn't told_. I went to agree totally with that but the look I received from Vegeta, I decide against it … I like my heart beating the way it is. 

I was getting all of Vegeta's fiery temper blown straight in my face. His words were worse than any of his punches ever were. I just sat there submissively, and waited for him to stop. I mean he has to stop sometime … _right! He has to BREATHE; well one would think. _

"Do you understand ME?! Don't let HIM or anyone other than ME! Do that to you BOY!"

Geez, I heard that the first time you said it, and I tried to say sorry a thousand times already. I noticed he actually stopped long enough for me to answer him this time. I lifted my eyes cautiously to see my prince staring right back at me. I cringed. I would cry if I thought it would get me out of this. But that's a baby's way out… but hey the way he was looking at me right now. I would sink that low.  I took defeat breath. "Yes Geta, I understand. I won't let anyone do that again until it's the right time."

"AND!"

"And, you are the only one who is allowed to feed the ki to our cub." Geez, I heard you already. I didn't know it could have hurt the cub, nor that it could have forced me into a premature labour. If I had known that I would have stopped it. He had been spitting chips over that fact alone for the first hour of the lecture. To make it worse, apparently, it's very important for the father to feed the ki to his cub from the sixth month up; which is in a few weeks for me. 

I was also told that it forms a strong bond between the parent and child. It also helps the cub gain the extra energy that is needed for its growth. The extra energy need that I as Kyariaa can't always provide. Apparently Trunks never received that and that's why they never bonded as well as they could have. Bulma used another method to contain his healthy growth spurt. What made it worse is that the cub has now tasted pieces of Piccolo ki and Vegeta is …PISSED AS over this fact. Now there is a good chance that the cub is going to bond to my old mentor. I _do know_ how to screw things, hey?

Vegeta glared at Bulma again. Those two have being battling it out silently with their facial threats the whole time. I would have found it all amusing if I wasn't so upset with myself.  Bulma was just about to leave when she leaned over and cupped my cheeks before give me a kiss on the forehead. She brushed away a lock from eyes. "I'll be downstairs sweetie. Call me when the asshole here is gone." She purred before giving one last fire glare in Vegeta's direction.

I didn't look up from my lap when Vegeta slammed the door behind her, nearly knocking it off its hinges, and making me JUMP in the process. Startled and scared I bit my bottom lip trying to hold back the tears. In the silence I heard Vegeta groan before he moved over onto the bed and closer to me. That was it I lost it I cried like baby! SPARE ME … I was upset so keep your opinions to yourself. 

Vegeta brought me into his lap, rocked and cradled me in his strong arms. I think he needed this hug as much I need it. "Koi I know I should have said something earlier." I just nodded. I was in total agreement with that. I would have even punched him one if I was feeling more up to it. But I was too busy crying so my words were being shocked down. "I suppose there is a lot that you need to know about what you are to expect with this pregnancy." One thing immediately comes to mind but… _I'm_ _not _saying it_.  _

Vegeta leaned back on the headboard bringing me with him and I rested my head on his chest as he petted my hair. It was very soothing lying there with his bond now open with a flow of positiveness and loving. I'm so glad he closed off his side of the bond back when he was yelling at me. "Koi when the time comes for the birth…" I so wanted to stick my fingers in my ears and sing something any melody but I composed myself stopping that impulse. 

"When it is time for the baby you will experience a lot of pain…" Oh I soooo didn't want to hear that. "What's happening is, when it's time, the cub's ki will increase dramatically and will keep rising inside you. Well it's like its trying to claw its way out." Oh how did that song go again….lalalalal.  I think I'm going to die in this horror move; the one I now find myself stuck in or maybe I didn't hear right. 

Vegeta could feel me tense up.  "It's not going to happen that way koi. I'm here."

I heard a meek timid whisper, which surprised me because it was mine. "If your not here…?"

"Well then it would … well you would. Awww koi I won't lie to you; it wouldn't be pretty…" Okay I'm officially freaked out of my brain here! 

Vegeta sighed I don't even think he meant that to come out the way it did. "Look you being a Kyariaa (Carrier) your body is designed for this type of extreme pain." 

I sat up and shifted so that I was now facing him completely. His eyes locked onto mine. "Vegeta just tell me how it comes to be born, nothing else. Not in any graphic detail just how do Saiyan males give birth? Does it claw its way out or what?" I hope not. 

"I'll have too …" I was paling faster than a stab to the heart. Vegeta noticed I was freaking out. He leaned over and lifted my t-shirt up and tugged on my boxers, lowering them just a little. I watched as he ran his finger just below where my waistband was, where, my swollen belly ended. "I'll cut with my ki along this path before the cub can get chance to cause any type of damage." I could feel my eyes snap wide, horrified. I could still hear his voice. "Before it can … rip away…" Right that did it. I'm OUT of HERE!

"BOY!" Vegeta sprung off the bed and snatched me as I went to reach for the door. I was grabbed from behind. He was holding me back in an arm lock. I squirmed and kicked trying to get him to release me. I tried to worm my arms free so I could send a fist flying his way but he held me up off the ground. I squirmed and yelled sending abusive langue his way. Even the ones I learnt in his native tongue, just so he got the message I wanted OUT! In my attempt to kick him I got the door instead and made a descent size hole through it.  

I heard dad outside yelling 'what's wrong'. The door opened with Vegeta still trying to hold me down. Eventually he threw me face down on the bed, gently, in his own way of course. He held me down pulling my arms further up behind me; straddled my thighs. Stopping me from hurting myself I suppose; being restricted with little movement. 

I could hear Goten behind me asking dad why was I so upset and what was Vegeta doing to me; all this over my colourful lingo. You could say I wasn't taking this whole thing too well. The next thing I heard was Vegeta yelling for Trunks to go and find his mum. I tried to power up. And I surprised myself I actually did, _thank you Piccolo_. 

I could feel myself reaching gold and I now had dad holding me down as well. I could vaguely hear Vegeta cursing and yelling for Bulma over Goten's crying. Dad was telling my brother to leave but he wouldn't. He wanted to know what was going on. And I wanted OUT! Finally a rush of raw power flooded through my veins and I was able to reach gold. I had broken loss from their grip sending them all flying backwards ploughing them into the wall behind me. 

I spun around, took one look at them and saw Goten in tears. As much as I love my brother I wanted out. Vegeta and my dad were scrambling to their feet faster than a rabbit on heat or is that Saiyan? I don't have time for this. I rushed passed my little bro and raced at Saiyan speed down the hall. I don't know if my feet were touching the ground, but I came to skidding stop just a few feet from the stairs as my dad materialised in front of me. DAMN!

I sprung around to see Vegeta behind me _Shit! "Gohan calm down before you get hurt!" Dad was doing his best but it wasn't good enough. I swung around to see Vegeta getting too close for my liking. As he sprung forward I broke open Trunks door. __CRUNCH I stepped on, and broke his playstation in my haste to get over to the other side of the room ...__sorry Trunks I owe you_.__

I heard both my dad and Vegeta swear, but hey I was out of here. I took off out the window… Oh shit, I can't fly! Three stories up and now I remember. I found myself falling like lead balloon. I heard nothing but the wind whistling past my ears. Eyes squinted closed, I waited for the ground to rise up and hit me in the face. 

Millimetres from my fate a gold light materialised and I was swept up and was heading away from the impact. I opened my eyes to see my dad with Vegeta on his heels. Dad shifted so he could lower me down on the lawn. Thankful as I was that I didn't end up in million one pieces, I wasn't going to stand around for this lecture.

I powered up and, with everything I had left, pushed myself out of my dad's grasp. I was too quick; he wasn't expecting it. They both lowered as I scrambled to catch my footing. I could see Goten lowering behind dad and Vegeta. Kami they are all ganging up on me! I looked up to see Trunks with his mum in his small arms lowering her down. He must have just got upstairs when this happened. 

They were all in front of me looking concerned and, possibly, a number of other emotions running through them as well. I don't know what else but Goten looked frightened. I backed away not taking my eyes off them. Then I felt sharp, painful stab at my belly. I winced and clutched my stomach as quick as it appeared it left. Vegeta's eyes shot wide and he rushed forwarded but I raised my free hand to stop him, and it did. Then it happened again and I winced. I nearly doubled over with the pain. Kami it HURTS! Bulma rushed over looking real worried.  "GONAN, POWER DOWN!"

"BRAT! DO WHAT SHE SAID!" Vegeta took another step forward. He looked frantic. I had never seen him like that. I was seeing double by now and both my hands were permanently wrapped around my stomach. The pain was unbearable. I dropped to my knees and I could feel the power bleeding out of me as I changed back. I collapsed and fell on my side in a tight ball. The next thing I knew, everyone was leaning over me. Someone, I think it was Vegeta, yes it was him, picked me up. He held me tight against his chest. He was carrying me rushing towards the house with everyone racing behind him. The pain was UNBEARABLE!

I moaned out my distress, still clutching my stomach, my eyes just slits now as I watched them take me into Bulma's lab where Vegeta put me down on the examination table. Dad grabbed both boys and dragged them out. I saw him reluctantly leave and close the door behind him. "Boy, listen to ME! Centre your ki on the cub … channel it and calm it down. I can't help you with his. It's too early and it would make things worse! Our cub is in distress and you are heading into labour!"

"I-I … c-can't." My breathing was catching, coming in short breaths.

"I won't lose BOTH of YOU! Now DO IT!" 

"I … I can't … Arrrrrrrrrgh!" My eyes squeezed shut tight with the pain. It was nothing like I had ever experienced before. Death would have been more welcoming than this.

Vegeta was holding onto me. His touch was nearly invisible over the pain. "DAMN IT BOY! If you … _Shit_! I _can't help YOU! You have to do THIS! DAMN IT!!" I looked up my eyes were not hiding any of the pain I was feeling. I locked into Vegeta's sights and saw that he was terrified._

Tears were swirling, rising in his dark pearls.  Another hot wave of pain unleashed its self forcing me to kick out at the table and arch my back. A lung wrenching screamed was forced out of me with my eyes now squeezed tight. Bulma was fussing over me. I don't know what she was doing but I could vaguely hear stuff moving hastily around me. What felt like years of being ripped apart slowly eased and I was able to lower myself back down on the table. I forced my eyes to reopen.

I saw Vegeta with both his hands over mine he was staring right into my soul. He had opened up his side of our bond to feel everything I was feeling. It's a wonder he was not rolling on the floor in agony with me; the pain was that intense and I had no control over my side of the bond at all. 

I didn't want him to have to feel this. I knew the only way was for me to some how take control over the situation. With that said another hot wave was flooding inside of me. Tears were spilling over onto my cheek as I braced myself. Vegeta held my hand tight ready with me. Then it came with full vengeance. My back arched its self off the table completely.

I came back down rolling in agony. My jaw was locked tight from screaming my lungs out. It was some time before it eased enough that I could open my eyes again. I saw Vegeta had doubled over with the pain this time and clutching the table at my side. The pain he was feeling had come through from our bond. His eyes said it all I knew he had felt everything I just did. He slowly got some form of control and moved closer to me his breathing was just as laboured as mine. 

He whispered.  "Y-you h-have … too!" 

I understood and I nodded because that was all I could do. No sooner I did this. 

"Arrrrrgh … kaaammmmiiiiiiii …" Not another one, please just let me die! Vegeta squeezed my hand. I reopen my eyes and tried to focus my ki. The pain was unbelievable. I heard Vegeta choke back a scream himself before his head lowered as he fought with the pain. He gripped my hand to let me know he was still there as the razer hot blade went through us both.

I thought I was going to black out this time that was how intense it was. That was before I heard Vegeta inside my head whispering to me to be strong and he loves me. That's when I went on my search for some kind of focus, courage deep within me. It was the same place I would go when mum used to try and hurt me the same place I went when anyone tried to hurt me.

I felt it; it was only small at first as I reached further inside me and gathered up each thread, each strand of strength I had left. I felt Vegeta's grip tighten, pulling me back away from the pain when it struck in full force. I focused like Piccolo had taught me all those years ago, and fell into my trance. 

Kami this had better work. I focused on a single point. I visualised a tiny place that was void of any pain. It was a miracle that I found any place at all. I then centred it over the cub and channelled what ki I had into that spot; added that with what calm thoughts I could deliver. I tried to increase my energy through my hands and I felt a small amount of warmth from my ki just a thread at first. 

I slowly relaxed my tensed muscles as the ki grew stronger with each second. I felt it start to work as the baby was settling with the vibrating from my ki. It was soothing the young one like a mother's song would calm an infant to sleep. It was working but it took all my focus. I couldn't hear or feel anything beyond what I was doing. I locked myself in the state that piccolo had once taught me decade ago; sinking fast into the depths of it's dark realm, a void of all things. 

~~~ (1)

I woke up with a start, gasping for air and clutching at my neck. Shit was it just a dream? Sweat was pouring from my face and my breathing was short. Kami, what a nightmare. I couldn't believe it! Frieza, after all these years! And to think I would dream about him. Kami, he still haunts my nightmares. 

I was shaking, trembling and my hand never left my neck. It was just a dream, a bad dream I chanted under my breath. My sights shifted and fixed on someone peering from the shadows. My body tensed and I was transfixed on that one point of the room. I was scared, shaking and I couldn't think clearly. Kami please don't let it be true!

Locked in fear, I watched as the form came from the shadows. It was then I saw my lover, my Vegeta, move out of the corner. I choked back a cry, my hands stretched out. He came and hugged me tight, stroking my back and rocking me, comforting me. "Shh… it's all right."  

I relaxed some. My muscles released some of their stress as I let my body sink back and rest on the pillow. It was all just a dream a horrible nightmare.

"Geta." My voice didn't even sound like me. It was a hash dry whisper. My whole body felt like it weighed a tonne. 

"Koi." Vegeta grabbed a chair. It was the only sound in the room. It must be late. I noticed I was in the lab still but on a bed now. There were some flowers next to the lamp. It looked like Goten been in the garden again. 

My sights turned back to him as he moved closer to me. He sat down lifting my lead weight hand and held with all the love he had before reaching over and kissing me tenderly. With the start I woke up. I was feeling dizzy and a little groggy now. I was battling with my half closed eyelids to stay awake; so sleepy. He smiled. "You are a pest!"

I would have laughed if I had the energy. He must have guessed that was the case he laughed for me. I tried to speak. "H-how's… "

He pressed his finger to my lips seeing my concern. "The little one is doing well. Believe it or not you prevented a miscarriage. If you didn't step in when you did I could have lost both of you. And I have come to the conclusion, as much as a pain in the ass you are, I could never live without you."

"C-crawler."   I whispered. Then my mood changed remembering how it was my fault in the first place. The realisation that I could have killed the baby hurt. "I…I…'

"Forget it! ' He moved closer still, if that was possible, and brushed away a lock from face with his free hand. My eyes fixed with his own as I sent all the loving I could his way. 

A serous expression washed over his face that reached his dark orbs. "Koi, you scared me when your fever wouldn't break. I haven't been that worried about anyone before. Just knowing you're here now and the cub is fine…"

"I'm so sorry…." I tried to speak out the pain I felt for causing this. 

"Shhh … It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright, and now you know what will happen if you power up again." He whispered. That's for sure I doubt I'll be doing that ever again; even after the baby's born. I never want to experience that type pain again. Vegeta just sat with me that night, nursing and taking care of me and most of importantly, loving me. 

~~~

It was a week before I had the energy to get out of bed and move around. But they wouldn't let me go back home just yet. Dr Bulma's, huh…orders and I'm sure Vegeta was behind it too. Hell all of them. I apologised to both Goten and Trunks when they came to visit me the next morning.

Sharpener rang a couple of times, so did Videl and Eraser. They were told that it would be at least another week or so before I would be back at school. I was thankful as I was too drained to talk to them. As much as I love them I need my family, the people who are dearest to me. 

Piccolo visited me a few times. That was nice but, hehehe, Vegeta was watching him like a hawk. I found it all slightly amusing; so did Piccolo as we shared a quiet joke at my darling prince's expense. Not a nasty one, but we were both amused at the protectiveness of Vegeta and what lengths he would go to keep an eye on me. Piccolo was playing on it. I swear Vegeta had never been on his feet so much in his life trying to keep out of my sight while spying on us. 

Piccolo left feeling pretty damn good about the whole thing and I had a permanent smile on my face. Vegeta kept asking what was so funny? I wouldn't dare say YOU! Hehehe I had time to talk to dad. It seems again my fertile imagination put more than there was. Yes they were lovers for a short time, but Vegeta had broken it off saying it wasn't meant to be.

He wasn't in love. He was driven by loneliness for his own kind. Dad was hurt of course and confused. He found then he never really felt the same way about mum after that. He said he couldn't explain but he thinks mum was suspicious of his relationship with Vegeta. That explains a few things for me. It was probably on one of those many days she would take it out on me! But I wasn't going to say that to him. He would blame himself and as much as it all hurt I love my dad more than anything. He is still my idol, though I would have to say my hero is my love, my prince Vegeta.

Dad explained to me that the relationship between him and Vegeta was always a bit awkward after that. He told me that he knew the relationship wouldn't work after a while, though dad was worried that Vegeta would end up tossing me aside, but after everything that had recently happened he didn't believe that was the case now. He even seemed to be getting on with him these last few days. They spar a lot more and they enjoy it instead of trying to kill each other; well not much. I'm glad we talked and sorted it things out. 

I felt like a fool with the way I acted with everything. It's just something I didn't expect, or wanted to believe. I suppose it's selfish of me to want to believe I was his first. Yeah, I know silly, but hey, when it's your first real love you like to believe in such things as fairy tail relationships. After everything in my life I would dream of the perfect romance. Maybe I'm young in my thoughts or just desperate to be held and loved buy someone who would cherish me and love me like no other has. And to have such a handsome man pick me, I thought all my dreams have had came true!

I was also feeling like a total fool about the whole baby thing. It just _blew_ my mind! I felt like I was trapped in a horror movie! I still don't like thinking about it, hoping for some sort of a miracle would happen. Hoping the baby would come in Mrs Brief's vegetable garden or even a stork would come down from the heavens and hand the cub over that way. We can only hope.  

I spent most of my time out in the warm sun in my t-shirt and my favourite sweatpants. I didn't see the need to dress up. I was tired and little sore and I wanted to be comfortable. I have added a few more pounds, not that I look fat. Vegeta teases me by saying I'm having a rabbit. I glare at him and it just makes him laugh more. I'm glad I'm of some amusement for him I hear the snickering from the others when he calls me _thumper_ from Bambi. 

Ha-ha-ha …not funny! I don't care how much they laugh; Trunks goes around with Goten whistling the tune from Bambi. If there is one? That seems to crack everyone up all the time. Bulma ends up apologising because she can't help but laugh.      

Well I'm not laughing; maybe a little, but hey I not going to tell them that. By the end of the second week I was nearly feeling up to my normal weak self…HUH. I have talked to Sharpener a few times on the phone and on line, catching up on what's happening. Nothing out of the ordinary only MATT got himself suspended for a whole MONTH! HUH. I laughed myself into a stich when I heard that. The idiot! He was caught smoking pot in the boy's toilets. The funny thing was he had got himself so high he didn't know how to unlock the cubical door. HELL he couldn't find the DOOR!! Hehehe Owww that hurts! 

Videl was banned from having a party for a few weeks by her father when he had came home unexpectedly. Only to find the house had being taken over by teenagers. The worse part was Ryan had being caught in her room… OUCH! Hah, poor kid she had been on the phone bitching ever since it happened. 

Bulma leaves the answering machine on now. Dad has finally let it loose that I'm pregnant to the rest of the Z team. Plus Bulma has been talking about that BLASTED party again so I can be paraded to everyone. She picked my birthday for it which is not that far away and Sharpener has been invited since he now knows about me. Poor guy; he won't know what hit him if there is karaoke and Krillin sings 'Over the rainbow' or whatever he likes to sing now days. Pity it's not something from any of the cool bands instead of something that should have being buried a long time ago.   

Vegeta is counting down with loads of enthusiasm. It is a week and half before he can help me feed Jr his ki. He's eager to erase all of Piccolo's ki of course! He planed on smothering the baby with his own ki. It has becomes a master plan of his that I have to alert him as soon as I feel the first kick! Apparently for every Saiyan-jin it's the same; six months the cubs kick and it supposed be a doosie; like the cub is after a home run or something. Anyway when that happens I'm supposed to yell, scream and bellow out his name. He will literally materialise on the spot, Sayain speed. Maybe dad's taught him how he does it, I don't know.  

He is really excited about this and I find it fun to use the threat of _what if Piccolo is closer. Hahaha … Well that didn't go down so well. He has no sense of humour… I SWEAR IT! But call me evil or whatever. Something that has become my friend lately is the word, 'blackmail'. _

Oh the power of it! Wicked, I know but hey it works and with Piccolo hanging around a lot lately, it works very well. I don't have to leave my bed if I don't want too. I now have the TV permanently in our room and I can eat my chocolate chips cookies in bed. Now that's something I was never allowed to do before. It's killing him but hey I'm a quick learner and have mastered this kind of bribery. He grumbles when he finds crumbs in the bed but he keeps it to himself. Huh, this is so much fun. What else could I do? Mmmm I'll have to think on it. 

~~~

I have now been away from school for three weeks, well close to it and not that far away from bub kicking me, apparently. Vegeta tells me every morning, like clockwork, how long I have to go. Geez thanks. I'll have to find something else to blackmail him with to shut him up.

I'm missing my friends and school now. The days have been pretty much the same, long and drawn. I do most of my assignments on the Net. We have teed it up with the school to do my work online. I would have had to do it this way soon, with the pregnancy, anyway. But I'll stay at school as long as I think I can get away with it. 

The house was quiet tonight. Bulma was visiting her parents and won't be back until tomorrow night. Dad and Vegeta spend most of their time in the GR and that's probably where they are now. I haven't taken much note. The kids are in their room plotting and planning their next prank. I, on the other hand, was on my laptop going over some stuff snooping around on the Net. I was also chatting with none other than detective Rogers. He had mentioned he goes on line after work and on weekends whenever he gets a chance. I found this out when they found that stuff in Edwards' garage; videos and stuff. Well, June Stevens, the social worker, suggested on line chat since we sort of got on and I think Rogers was hoping I might open up more to him this way. 

I agree and gave my details. I couldn't but snicker at his chat name likewise he raised a brow to mine. And since I started talking to him a little over month ago we have become friends. He's not half bad, for a cop that is. So anyway, here I am, in my pj's after my shower sitting on our bed with a packet of chocolate chips cookies at my side. Chatting, to 'The bitch' (Videl) who just left on a date with Ryan without her dad knowing. So that just left me with Sharpener and Rogers.  

_Do I make you horny?:_    did the bitch say what show they going 2 c? 

_Ojii__ playtoy:    no she didn't and i forgot to ask _

_Kinky Cop:_    so that's her? 

_Ojii__ playtoy:    yep, that's her, she'll probably be back later tonight._

_Do I make you horny?:_     hey guys have u seen "Underworld"? It was totally AWSOME!!

_Kinky Cop:_    yep, last weekend. Going 2 get the DVD when it comes out.

_Ojii__ playtoy:    haven't seen it yet but I'll drag Bambi with me when I do.  _

_Kinky Cop:_     So is this Bambi cute?   u don't say much about her 

_Do I make you horny?:_    yeah "she's" real cute… lol

_Ojii__ playtoy:    :-P …very cute and got a cute ass 2  boot *giggles*_

_Kinky Cop:    :-_/ so u 2 dating? 

_Do I make you horny?:_   u better believe they are.  ;-) BIG time!!  

_Ojii__ playtoy:   :P_

_Kinky Cop:_    So?

_Ojii__ playtoy: …_

_Do I make you horny?:_   Hey, I've got a lyric for u dude. U think it'll be a big hit? Horny Bambi with a boner jumps on thumper they wrestled and dance and out pops baby … 

_Ojii__ playtoy:    rotfl_

_Kinky Cop:  _I'm lost?

_Do I make you horny?:_      sorry man I had 2 say it

_Kinky Cop:_   I didn't get it   

_Ojii__ playtoy:    private joke  ; )_

_Do I make you horny?:_    very, lol

_Kinky Cop:_    k   

_Ojii__ playtoy:     look guys ttyl k.    _

_Do I make you horny?:_    k dude don't do anything I wouldn't do ; )

_Kinky Cop:_    Hey, I'll e-mail u about that stuff I was telling u about K

_Ojii__ playtoy:   kewl   _

I signed off and put my laptop, which Bulma bought for me, on the dresser and left the room. I walked bare foot down the hall towards the chibi's room. Ever so quietly I peeked through the gap of the door to see Trunks and Goten on their new playstation; that I bought to replace the last one I broke. 

Unfortunately now Trunks and Goten have a sign on the door that reads '_Gohan zone'. I'm not allowed to step through their door. Sigh, I said sorry and bought the latest games to add to their hours of fun. But still I'm voted out. There is even a very rough picture of me on the door that Goten drew with a big red marker running across it making their point clear. _

Bulma told me to cheer up. She said they would pull it down with in few days. That was over a week ago. Oh well, at least they like their new games and it keeps them out of trouble. I continued to walk past their room and headed for the stairs; padded my way down into the living room where I could hear voices. I scanned and found Krillin and Yamacha signature with Piccolo's. "Cool." I picked up pace, still in my black silk pjs, my rabbit size belly was showing. I was just starting to look pregnant. My hair was it usual black mess. I have sort of let it grow. Haven't got around to cutting it yet since I haven't been back at school and, like normal, my hair grows real fast. It's at that messy stage. Too short to tie back and so long that it gets in your eyes, which it tends to do quite a lot. I brushed my long bands back from my eyes.    

As my feet touched the soft navy blue carpet my smile brightened. They were all chatting out on the balcony with my dad. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. "Hi guys." I waved as I walked up to them. 

"Gohan, how are you man!" Yamacha called. He stood up, came around and pulled me into a tight hug. He'd being drinking. 

"Great." I chirped. I could smell the alcohol on him. 

"Bro!" Krillin stood up and came over for his hug after Yamacha slowly pulled away. 

I returned the greeting and broke away and walked over to my green mentor. 

"Kid." 

"Piccolo, I didn't know you guys were coming over tonight." I pulled up a chair and sat down between dad and my old mentor. The others were opposite us with their drinks in front of them. The sun was long gone and the gentle cool breeze was comfortably rustling at my hair. 

Dad was in his elements having his old friend around him. He always looks brighter and chirpy when they are round; full of corny jokes. Sometimes I wonder if it is all just for show. I know my dad is very strong person and he can come off very friendly. That's if you haven't pissed him off that is. But I also see him troubled and confused. He keeps his problems bottled inside. He looks lonely. It hurts to see him like that. I never know what to say or how to make things right for him. 

Dad looked at me and smiled. "They just dropped in. They got Bulma's invitation and thought they would make an early visit to see what you wanted for presents. 

"Already? Gee… But hey guys you don't have to. I don't need anything." I said steeling a bit of dads drink that was sitting in front of him. He frowned but let me take it. It was just beer. Dad doesn't mind it and neither does Vegeta. They can drink the stuff and it doesn't really affect them. I, on the other hand, can get very tipsy with the stuff. And with bub and all I have to take it easy on the drink, but its okay every now and then. I overheard Vegeta talking about brewing a real drink, a Saiyan beer. It sounds horrible. I won't go into what goes in it, but trust me you, don't won't to know.

This was the first time in about a year or so that I had seen Yamacha. I noticed his eyes kept wandering to my belly. He was trying to do his best not to stare. I could see Krillin doing the same. I was a little uncomfortable but I understood it's not every day you see guy carrying. I still feel uncomfortable about the whole thing outside family and Piccolo knowing. They are both curious about the whole thing. 

They find Saiyan-jin fascinating whether we are demi or full bloods. We never stop amazing these guys. Now, if our friends were like this, what would the rest of the world be like? We would be lab rats. Just then I was feeling a little uncomfortable and weird and my expression must have shown it. Dad looked over at me. "Are you all right son?"

I had to think about it for second. "Yeah I'm fine." I think… It was just weird sensation but it is gone now. I can't explain it because I never felt anything like it before. I continued to talking to them about this and that, the party mostly and the old times. Some times Piccolo would put his pennies worth in disagreeing with some things when the guys try to push him into a friendly fight. Piccolo just rolled his eyes and looked over at me. I smirked back.  

"You're getting too much like him, kid!" He said

"Him? Geta you mean?"

"Hey, I'll never get use to that, man." Yamacha said with Krillin laughing. 

"The name Geta is so not him." Krillin smirked. They both agreed so did dad. Piccolo just nodded he found it amusing. I was getting a little sleepy. As I listened I looked past them over the railing to see the light still on in the GR. Vegeta was pushing in some extra time I'd say. Dad would have been there too if it wasn't for his visitors.

I turned when Yamacha asked about how it feels to be pregnant with Vegeta's kid and all. How do you explain that? "Well its little nerve racking as far as the pregnancy goes but I'm cool with it, and with it being Geta's… I mean, I'm wearing his signature and all, so I'm kind of married if you like." I wasn't sure what he meant about it been Vegeta's child, like it was bad thing or something.   

He gave me look that I wasn't sure if it was rehearsed, but he was watching his step with dad and piccolo around. It helped knowing Vegeta was in ear shot. That probably made whatever he was going to say next be dismissed.  

"I hear Bulma has sent an invitation into Mirai Trunks time." Krillin raised a brow our way to see if he had heard right as he put his glass down. 

"What?" My jaw dropped. Geez it's been a few months since I have seen him I wonder if he will come? I hope Vegeta's cool with it. But Bulma must have asked him before sending it. She wouldn't want all her hard work being ki blasted away.

"That was supposed to be a surprise Krillin! Bulma won't be too happy." Dad said looking at my stunned expression. 

"Ah, sorry bro, don't tell her. Please! "Krillin pleaded 

I laughed. "It's cool. I'll act all shocked like when he arrives and she won't know a thing! That's if he does come…"

"Mirai Trunks will be here, he won't want to miss out on this." Krillin chuckled nervously relieved he wasn't going to get into trouble over this. 

"It would be good to see him again." Dad said smiling at me.  

I smiled. It is great having dad here. 

"Have you decided when you're coming back to live with us?" Krillin asked. My brows rose I looked over at dad a little shocked and confused. Dad's eyes lock with my own. He sighed and shook his head.

"No… not just yet." Dad turned to me with his eyes sadden I don't think he wanted me to know.  

"Dad what's this about? I thought you where happy here?" I asked, my eyes lit with concern. 

"I am it's just… Well I have been thinking. I need to find place where I won't be in Bulma's way and in Vegeta's and your face all the time."

"Dad you're not in our faces. We love having you here. I love you being here and so does Goten!... Is it because of everything that has happened… with Geta and all … I mean … Well, because I told you I was totally cool with it?" 

"Son, don't get yourself worked up over this. I just was talking to the guys about finding a place of my own, that's all, and Master Roshi suggested I move back there."

"You're not leaving for good then? You're not getting the urge to leave us?" *_me*_

"You worry too much. Let's talk about it later, okay." I weakly agreed to drop the subject, only because it was getting dad all worked up as well. This has always been a touchy subject with us both. I don't want to see him go and I never have. I was at least hoping he wanted to stay to see his grandkid. Maybe I was being my usual hopeful self when it came to my dad.   

The rest of the time was spent chit-chatting about anything. I was feeling a little down and lost in my own thoughts when they were broken.  

"Here you go Gohan." I looked up just as Yamacha put down a beer in front of me. 

I smiled. "Thanks." Not seeing the disproving looks I was receiving from dad. If I did I would have noticed the one Piccolo gave me as well. Yamacha was half way from been totally drunk so he never saw them either. Krillin was now talking about what had being happening over on Master Roshi's island.  

Yamacha leaned over the table and whispered to me as I took a sip of my drink. He was asking me stuff about school and eventually Edwards was brought up. I unconsciously downed the rest of my drink in gulps. 

He leaned further over the table as the rest got into a loud discussion about Hercule wanting a Martial Arts Tournament to show off his strength as being the world's champ.  "So he didn't do anything?" Yamacha asked me.

I wasn't enjoying this conversation. "No."

"So it must be tough at school." He pushed on. Where was this leading?

"Yeah, you could kind say that." I lowered my voice looking at the empty bottle now clasped in my hand. "Look, I need a drink. I'll be right back." I said as I pushed my chair back and stood up. I walked towards the kitchen when I got there I felt someone behind me. I turned to see Yamacha. "Oh, did you want a drink too?" I asked as I walked in and opened the fridge. 

Yamacha came up behind me and plonked himself up on the cabinet next to me and the fridge. "So what's it like?"

"What's what like?" I frowned as I got another bottle. 

"Being Vegeta's mate and having his kid?" Yamacha asked curious as all hell.  

I closed the door of fridge really wanting to just go back out there. "Like I said before its good I say it feels right." 

"Come on man the 'Prince of Saiyan' the almighty 'God' himself what's it like?" He pushed.  

"What do you want me to say Yamacha? Vegeta's good to me he is incredibly hot in bed and he will be a great dad." I moved to go past him when he jumps down in front of me. I looked up at him. He had this unreadable smirk on his face.  

"I never pegged you being so easy as to jump the first person that asked you."

"What? Yamacha I think you have had way too much to drink." I went to push passed him since he was blocking my only way out. He grabbed my arm.

"Hey Gohan I didn't mean it like that man… Truce, okay?" He said as he brought me into a hug with his dead weight now pressed hard against me. We both stumbled back a little against the table with his weight now pressing down on me. I noticed he was in no rush to move away either, instead his eyes captured mine. He had that glazed look about him 'bedroom eyes'.

It was unsettling seeing my dad's old friend like this. With a nervous smile I spoke. "It's cool… Let's just drop it." I went to push him away. Instead of Yamacha moving away he leaned in closer. My eyes shot wide when he went to kiss me on the lips. "Yamacha you're drunk!" I pushed him back and he stumbled a little giving me ample time to get away. I composed myself before I got back to the others. 

Dad and Piccolo both looked up at me as I approached. "Are you all right?"  

I smiled and nodded. "Great." Just, peachy. 

What was all that shit? I hope he hasn't got some weird fantasy about me? I can see it going to be one hell of a party with him wanting to hump my leg the first chance he gets. Just great, though I should be fine if I stick with the crowd. Yamacha walked back in as if nothing happened and plonked his heavy weight down in his chair. "Hey Yamacha you look like you have had enough." Dad said with a serious tone under his friendly smile. 

"Not enough, man." 

"Don't worry about him Goku. His girl dumped him last month. All he's been moping about it ever since. Said everyone leaves him for someone else or has a partner and he can't get to them." Krillin explained giving a sympathetic patting on his friend's shoulder.

"Sorry to hear it. But you shouldn't get stuck into the drink. Hey will you be all right getting home." As soon as dad asked Yamacha; he looked over my way a huge smile slipped on his drunken face. Ooooh… shit- shit please don't dad! Don't do what I think you going to do! "Coz you could always grab a spare room here. I'm sure Bulma won't mind." 

Nooo DAD! Shit….please say NO!

"That will be great. Thanks Goku you're the GREATEST man!" Shit. No sooner he said that he looked over at me and winked before taking a swig of his beer. I swallowed nervously with a gulp until I came to my senses. What am I worried about? I have Geta with me and dad just down the hall. I'll be fine he will sober up by the morning and it will all be forgotten. Now if I only I could believe that. 

"Well, I wouldn't want you out there drinking and driving. Not in your condition." Dad explained as I get to my feet, snatching his full attention. "Are you going to bed son?"

"Yeah, I'm tired." Then I turned to Yamacha. "Geta will be up soon, so I'll wait for him up there." I stated, making it very clear that my guy would be with me very soon.  I said my good byes and left for my room with everything that had happened on my mind. Gee, I hope Geta won't be too long.  

As I passed the boys room I could hear them laughing. Well at least they're happy, getting a late night in with Bulma not around to make sure they get to bed on time. I closed my door and climbed into my cosy bed and waited for my guy. I was keen to be able to cuddle against him. Time just seemed to tick along real slowly and no prince to be seen. Getting anxious for my guy I sent a call for him through our bond. 

//What's wrong!// Gee, I could feel the tension in him. I should have thought he probably thinks it has something to do with the baby. 

// Nothing, just what know when are you coming to bed. I need you here with me.// I could feel him relax. I bet the bastard has that smug smile on his face. He would be able to feel my strong longing for him. 

//On my way, koi// 

//Good, I miss you//

//So you should!// I could hear that cocky tone even through our bond.  

//Smart ass!// It would be full blown smile now. I knew I won't have to wait long for him. I won't feel safe until he was curled up against me. 

~~~

I didn't have to wait long and as soon as he entered the room I sat up. "What's up koi?" He asked. 

"Nothing, I just couldn't get to sleep without you." I explained as he now pulled his top over his head. He smiled. 

"Glad to hear it. I'll just take a shower. Don't start anything without me." He chuckled as he pulled the rest of his clothes off and walked into the bathroom, naked. 

"It depends how long you take." I laughed. I could hear him chuckle in the next room as he turned on the taps. My eyes moved from the bathroom door to the dresser. "Rogers e-mail." I thought out loud. I crawled over to the edge of the bed and stretched out my hand to reach it. Just that little too short I had to get up to reach my laptop.    

I climbed back on the bed, plonked it on my lap and switched it on. I could hear the shower still going in the next room. He was enjoying the relaxing pressure of the heated spray. I'll have to give him a good massage later on, I thought. I smiled with the thought, when my eyes turned back to my computer. "You have mail" It let me know. 

I clicked. It's from Rogers.

~@~

I thought I'd let you know. Today I had a case about a kid from your school. He is now in a serious condition in Summerset city hospital with two broken ribs, a broken arm and multiple bruising.

The boy is unconscious and we have nothing to go on as yet. Though, I have my suspicions and you know who I'm talking about. I want you to tread carefully, especially when you get back to school, and if you hear anything, report it straight away!

I'll catch you later, 

James

~@~

I read it twice before I heard the shower turn off. I jumped to work and turned my laptop off and placed it back on the dresser before making a dive and climbing back under the covers. 

My suspicion was that it had something to do with Kurt Benson, Matt's brother. I know he has had a few run-ins with the law with brawling and disturbing the peace. He is also suspected of dealing in drugs. I knew Rogers was concerned for me. I have a lot to think about. I nestled under the covers just as Vegeta walked out wearing nothing as always. He turned off the light and climbed under the covers, spooning me, bringing me in tight. "I love you." He purred.    

"I love you more." I whispered being rewarded with a kiss and a nip on my earlobe. 

Mmmm…It felt so good to have him lying up close to me. His warm body, that powerfully beating heart, all mine. He eventually fell asleep nuzzling at my neck. I like it when he does that; it tickles. I listened to his quiet breathing, so peaceful to the ear. The evening had left me feeling unsettled and too tired to think clearly. It didn't take me long to follow him into my own dreams; in his strong arms. This is where I feel so safe and much loved. 

Mmmm my koi… I love you so much. 

TBC…

A/N: Sorry for the delays guys I've been sick. If you found heaps of mistakes that's my fault, not my editor's, so blame me… I posted it up as soon as I finished. With the long delays and all I wasn't sure when I'd be able to post next. Life has dumped a lot of stuff on me that needs sorting out.     

This chapter was long and drawn out, but I needed to jump a few weeks and let you know what happed in that time. I'll try get to some romance in the next chapter with Gh and Vg . I'm taking them to the flicks to watch a movie and we'll see what they get up too…could be interesting. A bit of French kissing can't hurt anyone. Or can it?  

(1)… The story, 'Illusions', begins at that point. This has a sad ending and also not edited. Sorry guys, but like I said, I don't know when I'll be online next, though nearly finished my other story. R/D  

Oh yeah, did you work out who was who in chat? 

Thanks for reading

^_^ 


	16. chapter 15

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, this is a Yaoi-ai male/male coupling, also swearing the list goes on. If you don't like don't read; no-one is making you. Rated R. 

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 15

Drowsily, I stretched out in search for my love. A frown washed over my face. Reluctantly my eyes opened to the morning light. He's gone? 

"Geta." I mumbled. I raised my head a little and turned to the annoying sound of kids yelling and screaming out in the hall. "Ooooh great! Can't anyone get any sleep _around_ HERE!" I bellowed as I snatched my lover's pillow and crushed it over my head in an attempt to block out the screams of excitement.  

"Gohan, he's going get me!" Goten screamed as he dove onto my bed with Trunks yelling "ATTACK!!" As he lunched himself at my little bro. KAMI, what does it take to get rid of them? Goten was screaming as Trunks attacked and wrestle him down beside me. 

I gritted my teeth; the movement was driving me crazy what with the kids jumping up and down in their mock battle. "That's… ENOUGH! I'm out of HERE!" I threw back the covers and both boys stopped wide eyed, shocked into silence. "Gohan  w…"

My head snapped back at my little bro and I glared at him, warning not to say another word. Trunks and Goten looked up and gulped as I snatched my jeans from the floor as I went to pull them up. "Shit, they don't fit!" I threw them in the corner of the room angrily and went to my dresser. "Kami, I can't believe I have outgrown them already!" I growled. 

I snatched my good sweatpants and t-shit and gave the two silent chibis one final glare before I slammed the bathroom door shut. It was six in the morning and to be woken up with a bunch of hypo demi Sayains… I was in no mood! I thought they had got the message, because when I came out they were gone. 

With a heavy sigh I walked out of my room. I heard their door quickly shut as I pass it. I purposely growled loud enough for them to hear me. I narrowed my sights dangerously at the door that harboured the two demons from hell before I continued down the stairs. By the time I reached the kitchen my temper had improved somewhat. It must have something to do with my belly growling. "Gee, I'm staving." I complained, as I walked in only to do a double take at the door. 

"Oh…morning Yamacha." I said warily.

"Morning." He looked up after putting his empty glass down on the sink. He looked like he was suffering from a really bad hangover, with his hair a mess and his eyes red and puffy. Yamacha turned around leaned himself up against the cabinet. It was difficult to read what was on his mind.

"Did the boys wake you up too?" I asked, making chitchat to break the awkwardness I was feeling; especially with him staring at me the way he was. My eyes lowered when I had to brush past him to get to the cabinet that held my favourite cereal. If anything, he could have moved back some more, one would think.

His dark eyes fixed on me as my hips brushed past his crotch. He turned to follow me with his intense stare. "You could say that… they are a tad noisy for me. So how are you this morning? Have a good sleep?" 

I stretched up to open the cabinet door above my head that held the breakfast bowls. Glancing back his way I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine, I guess." I said, turning around and placing the bowl and box of cereal on the table before moving over to the fridge and to grab the milk. 

I just don't know what to make of him. I turn around to see him still looking at me as I went to sit down with the milk. 

My eyes lifted some as he pulled up a chair next to me, maybe a little too close, I couldn't help but think. I continued to serve my breakfast.

"You look fine… you always look fine. You know considering everything … the baby and all that is." 

Hesitantly my eyes looked up to meet his probing stare. I could see hunger and fear in his dark orbs. Nervous, I quickly I lowered my sights back to my bowl.

"Yeah, well, you can thank Bulma for my diet and all, I guess" I said. It was funny; with Bulma gone I was just eating my cereal. I knew soon as soon as she returns I'll be back to my high energy diet. That means a full on breakfast. But at the moment I'm too tired to bother with preparing a Sayain size breakfast.  Yamacha chuckled a little at my moderate sized bowl. 

"Well, you must be skipping it today, then huh?"

I smirked. "I guess."

"Umm…Gohan I'm curious. Did I say or do anything last night?"

"Like what? Trying to kiss me?" I said while looking up through my dark lashes at him; my sights fixing on his while his face paled some. 

"I-I … did that … did I?"

"Uh huh, you tried to at least to get fresh with me"  

"O … k … umm… hell… Well, that would have been the drink. You know how crazy I can get…Hehehe!" He chuckled, trying to pass it off, but I could tell it meant more to him than what he tried make me believe. 

"Yeah, I suppose." I said in a carelessly attired, putting another spoonful of cereal in my mouth. I turned to look at the cereal box in front of me; not that I was interested, but I was becoming more uncomfortable with him so close. I flinched a little when I felt his hand reach out for mine. My sights lifted questioning.

He looked like he had something to say. His lips parted as he went to speak but we were interrupted before he could. My dad made that time to save me from any awkwardness I was feeling at that moment. His powerful 6'2" form walked into the kitchen. "Morning all." He said with a big stretch and yawn before rubbing his mass of black hair.   

Yamacha's hand snapped back away from mine and a mask slipped over his face. With a nevose smile, "Hey bub…you're up?"

"Yep…  So, is there any of that left?" Dad asked pointing to the cereal.

I came out of my thoughts and my attention shifted to my dad. "Oh… yeah… plenty take a seat, I'll get you a bowl." I said getting out of my chair. 

I snatched another bowl as Yamacha pushed his chair back and stood up. Dad looked up at him questionably. 

"Hey, look at the time, I'd best get going…. You know lots to do. I'll see you at the party…I suppose. Goku, Gohan." He said as I handed dad his bowl, my eyes meet Yamacha's.  

"Yeah… at the party." I said nervously, as he continued to stare. He was searching for something, I don't know what, but I think what he was hunting for was absent inside me. I turned away breaking the hold and heard him sigh before he said goodbye and left through to the living room towards the front door. How weird, I thought. 

"How did you sleep son?" Dad asked, snapping me out of my trance again.

"Huh?" He smiled, as I remember he was talking to me.  "Oh …Umm… sorry …Great, thanks dad." I went to sit back down when my dad totally surprised me. 

"You know he's has a big crush on you."

"Huh…Wwwha…"

"Yamacha has feelings for you."

"Oh …umm…okay."

"Yeah, both Piccolo and I overheard you both in the kitchen last night."

"You did?… But … err …why did you let him sleep over then?"

"I couldn't let him go home drunk now could I? Besides I can't see Yamacha being stupid enough to make a move on my son, not under the same roof as his father and mate."

"Wow…. you knew all this time, and you said nothing?" 

"Not much to say, is there? I mean, you're spoken for. You're Vegeta's mate now. Yamacha will get over it, just like he has gotten over all his other crushes."

"Geez, thanks dad. Here I was panicking over him being here all night ready to jump my leg, and you knew all along."

"Hehehe lighten up. Take it as a complement."

"Complement…Errr …I think I'll pass. He's too old for me anyway."

"Old? What about Vegeta then? He's older than me."

"Nah, that's different. He's not old in my eyes. He's too cute to be old!"

"Who's cute?" The room was shadowed with powerfully figure standing at the doorway with a rased brow directed at me. 

"Geta… We're just talking about you babe." I smiled. 

"Really, anything I want to hear?" He asked as he stepped in walking pasted the table. 

"Only you're totally cute and hot, sexy, and I could totally take you right here and now on this table." I chuckled at the rising gleam in my partner's eyes.

But both our attentions were taken back with my dad spraying out a mouthful of cereal over the table. "Goh…GOHAN!"  He choked

"Hehehe… What jealous Kakarrot?" 

"JEALOUS… He's-- he's MY SON for _heaven's sake_!!" Dad waved his finger over at me in disbelief. 

I couldn't stop laughing. My dad looked so funny all worked up like he was.  Vegeta had the biggest smirk stretched across his face as he walked passed to raid the fridge.   

I finally got my breath back as the tears eased. "Hehehe…Dad, Geta was talking about him…not me!" I chuckled again holding my side. My cheeks were glowing and sore from seeing my father's expression turning into a serious blush of embarrassment.  

"Oh." He managed to say before taking another mouthful trying to hide his discomfort; the redness was still there though.  I stood up and reached over to grab a cloth while my partner was getting his bowl, still chuckling. I quickly wiped down the table and rinsed the cloth before returning back to my seat.  

Vegeta came up and sat next to me, still with the same cocky smirk spread across his handsome face having achieved to get my dad embarrassed.  "So how are you feeling today, koi?"

"Good." Real good, especially after that laugh; something I needed. I resumed eating and then I looked at him. "So, what time did you wake up?"

"About four, I couldn't sleep. I bumped into that blasted idiot Yamacha. He nearly jumped out of his skin when I opened our bedroom door to leave. The stupid baka just stood there stumbling over his words, saying something about looking for the bathroom. The idiot had one in his room!"

"Oh… how weird." I shoved another mouthful of cereal in my mouth. My eyes wide as plates nervously lowered at my bowl. "So, he left with you then, huh?"   

Vegeta rased curious brow. "What's that mean?" 

"Nothing…. nothing at all! Hey, I was thinking I should go back to school on Mon…"

"Why! Why would you want go back to that blasted school!"

"Vegeta, we have gone over this before. I like being with my friends. I need education to support us, plus I can't be locked away here forever."

"Well, I don't like it! I can take care of us! You expect too much of yourself. You should be concentrating more on having our cub and keeping up your strength, than spending time at that baka school. You're too intelligent for them in any case!" 

With a heavy sigh. "Anyhow, that's Monday and I am going!!" I locked eyes with my aggravated partner. "But, I was hoping now that I feel better that you and I could … Well, I really want to go out to the movies …."

"NO!" Vegeta snapped stuffing a mouthful of cereal in, stubbornly. He hated mingling with humans and was opposed for me doing the same thing. Why when I had him? This was his argument. 

I looked over to my father then back to my partner. "But Geta …I really want to go out tonight with just you and…"

"I said no, boy!" With that I stood up nearly knocking my chair back, I glared at him. I felt like yelling but it wouldn't get me anywhere, so instead of having fight, I stormed out leaving my cereal and my stunned lover behind. All I want was some time alone with him, doing something other than the norm, like training and stuff with the family always around us.    

~~~ (out of pov)

"Vegeta, why not? Gohan needs some time out of this place. He's being all cooped up here for too long. I wouldn't be surprise if he just goes on his own anyways! Do you want that?" Goku asked feeling bad for his boy.   

"This has nothing to do with…"

"Do you want him to leave?"

"Arrrgh Fine! I'll go, but I don't have to like it!" Vegeta stated, shovelling another spoonful in. Goku smirked and reached for his own spoon, satisfied. 

Elsewhere, Gohan was out in the garden with his cell clutched to his ear. "Hi Sharp…Yeah …Hey, I was just wondering. How do you feel about going to the flicks with me? …Yeah….that's cool. … I thought maybe we'd go and see Underworld. Whatchya say?....GREAT!...Oooooh man, you have no idea how I want to get out of here! And, Geta is being a total b…."

Gohan quickly pulled up his words when he saw Vegeta striding across the lawn heading towards him. "Hey Sharp, I have to go. Bambi's on his way…yeah, ring ya later….bye!"

Vegeta watched as Gohan lowered his cell from his ear. The boy looked uncertain, not sure what to expect. With a heavy sigh the prince approached his young love. "Fine we are going!" Vegeta snapped standing in front of the confused teen.

"Going where?" Gohan's eyes searched for the answer in his lover's eyes; not to sure how to make of him. He could never know with him what his thinking. 

"To the blasted movies…" Vegeta didn't get a chance to say another word with Gohan throwing himself at him capturing his lips in a hard passionate kiss. The prince's eyes bulged and his arms automatically curling around the boy's slender waist. If he had known, this would be the kid's response he would have said yes long time ago. He didn't realise how much the boy wanted this. 

"Thankyou-thankyou-Thankyou Geta! This means a lot to me!" The boy, still in his lover's strong embrace; grinning excitedly.  

"So, I see. Should we take this up to our room?" Vegeta asked in a near whisper, bringing the teen even closer still, if that was possible. He pecked Gohan's nose lovingly; both sets of eyes locking absorbing. They both leaned closer in the stillness, their hearts beating fast. Eyelids lowered closed as heads tilted and moist lips pressed.  

A gentle nip that pulls at a bottom silk, seductively; a needy kiss that draws out the best flame of pure burning desires, an eager tongue that glides over pink silks, gently ask persimmon for entry. The teen eagerly parted his lips to feel the tender prodding and loving from his partner coxing an urgent moan from within the teen. Arms snake up and around in search for more skin in a dying need for coupling in a hot thirst that wasn't going away. Hot demanding breaths rased the flame that now swelled inside of them both.  

A feral spark, a deep tingling with in a Saiyanjin, a savage yearning that passed over them as eager hands grasped – trailed over sweltering sensitive skin. "I-I think … we should."

"Yessss…" came the hungry raspy of a boyish moan.  The two slowly withdrew from the other, reluctantly. Eyes still locked, short laboured breaths, hearts pounding in time with the other. 

The same heated desire set in their dark set orbs. They quicken their pace towards the privacy of their room at CC. Gohan in front, leading the way towards the house with an enthusiastic prince filled with burning desire. Darkening orbs locked on every movement the boy made from behind; keen to claim what was his, his property.

Gohan stepped into the living room and his father looked up to see him head towards the steps. "Gohan." The boy stopped just as Vegeta stepped in behind. The tall handsome warrior walked over and handed his son the phone. "It's for you."   

"Oh …okay." Gohan looks over his shoulder to his silently annoyed lover. "I won't be long."

"Blasted phones!" Vegeta growled. Gohan gave him sympathetic smile. 

The teen held the cordless phone to his ear and walked back out side. He looked over the rich green lawns towards the GR. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie. How are things holding up over there?" 

"Bulma! Oh … we are all fine. When are you coming home?" Gohan asked eagerly. He looked over his shoulder when he heard Trunks' and Goten's voices as they talked with their dads. He turned away from the scene and listened to Bulma on the other end. 

"Well, that's what I rang up about. See, I was just going to call my driver to pick me up and take home. I'm about 45mins from landing at the airport. But, I thought I would see if you like to grab one of the cars and meet me out there. We could catch up and do some shopping for school. You're dad mentioned that you're planing on going back on Monday."

"Yeah that's true, though others would prefer me not to." Gohan grumbled a little just thinking about it.

"Hehe …let me guess, Vegeta."

"Uh huh … good guess, but hey that sounds great! I need a few things for school and my clothes are getting too tight around my waist." He said looking down at his clothes thinking how it would be great to buy something for tonight.

"Well then, it's settled. We have date! Do you think you can meet me in about an hour at the terminal?"   

Gohan's eyes brightened. "For sure, thanks Bulma you're totally cool." 

"Of course, now I'll catch you later. Oh umm… just curious have you heard from that cute detective lately?" 

"Rogers? Yeah, we chatted online last night. Why?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering that's all. Anyhow, you'll be careful driving, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there. See ya Bulma." He said with warmth. 

"Bye sweetie."

Gohan turned towards the livingroom where both boys were pleading. "Hey what's going on?"

Both chibi's turned to him. "We want go to the park. Gohan make Veggie come too! Dads said he would come." Gohan smirked and looked up at both fathers. 

Goku smiled. "It sounds like fun. They have a circus staying next door so Goten tells me."

"Yeah, they do. I saw the ads on TV. It's their last weekend I think."

"Well that's a good reason to go. What you say Vegeta, coming along?" Goku asked.  

Gohan turned to his partner who looked like he was being pushed into something unpleasant. "I think that would be great if Trunks and his dad spend some time together, before his brother or sister arrives."

The teen smiled over at Trunks, as the boy's face lit up.  "Yeah, that'd be real cool dad. Me and you!"

Vegeta looked up with a hint of warmth that shone from his eyes as his sights went to his partner's slight swollen belly. "What about you koi? Are you coming with us?"  

"No, I have one hot date with a sexy chick!" Gohan boasted, masking his amusement with the look now on Vegeta's face. With his jaw dropped in disbelief. Trunks and Goten eyes nearly popped out of their heads, shocked. The teen sights shifted to his father, Goku who seemed to be the only one who caught on.       

Jealousy swelled inside the prince, his face not hiding any of his feelings. His lips parted ready to demand, who? Gohan's cheeks rose and his eyes lit up, as he burst out laughing.  "Hahaha….Bulma, you goon!"

"I'll…I should…" Vegeta stumbled for words with the rush of strong emotion that had flooded through him, for his love.   

"You should what, Geta? Spank me! Hehe…I don't think so!" Gohan said as he bolted up the steps, jumping every second step with the prince looking on. 

"Why you little… _brat_!" Vegeta growled. The chase sprang into action, an evil glint in his eyes. A devil's smirk plastered on his handsome face. The two chibi's screeched with excitement as they raced after them.

"Quick, run Gohan before you get caught!" Goten yelled from behind the prince. 

"Hehe…can't take joke! Hey, old man!" Gohan bellowed as he reached the top of the steps and bolted for their bedroom door. 

"I'll give you _old man…_ BOY!" Vegeta reached the top of the steps just in time to see Gohan skid to stop outside their room now with the biggest, widest grin on his young face. 

"OLD MAN!" His eyes lit up with excitement when he saw his partner's evil grin. Both boys each grabbed one of the prince's arms holding him back giving the teen ample time to get to safety.  

"Come here _little boy_!" Vegeta half purred. His eyes showed a different story as he ignored the two chibi's gripping his arms and tugging him back. 

"Na ah…I'm no baka!" Gohan eyes were glowing mischievously. With that Vegeta leapt forward and the teen sprung and bolted through the door, slamming the door shut behind him fast. 

"That's not going work!" Vegeta growled reaching the locked door. The two shocked chibi's pulling them selves off the floor from where they had landed with the prince sudden burst of strength.    

Gohan with his back pressed hard against the locked door smiled, over confidently. "I don't think you want to brake down another door. Bulma want like it!" He yelled. 

"Who said I was going use the door!" The teen frowned then a realisation hit him. He turned his sights from looking over his shoulder at the door to front of him. Gohan's eyes bugged out with Vegeta hovering outside the window. 

"SHIT!" Gohan sprung forward and rushed to close the window.  "How in the hell did you…" He called taking a step back with the prince now climbing through the open window.

"Hello _precious_. You didn't think you could out smart me so easily did you?"     

"Umm…Ge…Geta…you know I was just kidding, huh? Just having a little fun…" Gohan gulped as he found himself being herded back towards the bed by a very smug and sinister looking prince. 

"Fun huh?... Mmmm, I can think of plenty of fun… _boy_!" With that Vegeta pounced on him, pushing him back on the bed and pinning him. Gohan's eyes grew wide as his lips were captured in heated battle. The teen found the prince's hungry hands tackled and ripping at his shirt. Vegeta not wanting to give the teen any chance of escaping he pressed his body down. Frustrated in not able to remove the boy's shirt without letting him have more movement as he squirmed to free himself. Not wasting time Vegeta tore at the shirt, opening it.  

"Geta!" Came the muffled protest. No reply to his plight, only a deep demanding kiss, frantic in its command, calling for full obedience. 

It was a frantic race to rid the teen of his clothes, when the prince was suddenly attacked. Vegeta was tackled and knocked to the ground. With a 'BANG', the prince landed on his butt. "YEAH…we did it!" Goten cheered, giving a high five to his best friend. "We saved my brother!" 

Gohan's eyes grew even wider with alarm. He wasted no time springing to his feet and stood protectively between the two naive chibi's and his stunned partner whose expressions were dramatically changing for the worst. "Hey boys …why don't you go and tell dad all about it. Like NOW!" Gohan called as he sprung forward tackling Vegeta back as he tried to snatch one of the demons from hell.

"Come on Goten, I don't think they want to play." Trunks grabbed his young friend's hand and led him towards the door, leaving it open as they left. Both boys went on the search for the safety of one of the strongest warriors, Goku, who would surely play with them.  

"GET BACK HERE!!" Came the roar. 

Gohan, with his eyes locked on his prince, stood in front of the door blocking it; using himself as shield. "Geta…they were only playing! They didn't know! Don't get mad." 

Vegeta eyes narrowed. "Mad…I'm not mad….I'm …" 

Gohan stood his ground shirtless with pleading in his eyes. "Geta they are just kids. I know I was mad with them morning for just that, but their just hypo demi Saiyanjins. You know it is difficult for them with all that pent up energy. Please, you're not going to be like this. Not when our cub's born, are you? Get all mad like this when jr interrupts us?"

"Koi…" Vegeta sighed. He threw his arms in the air and flopped down on the bed, frustrated. "I… just want some time with you! Is that so difficult too understand in this HOUSE!" 

Gohan looked on sympathetically. "Aw babe…I want that too. We will get time but not now. I have to go. Bulma she has asked me to pick her up at the airport. Then she is taking me shopping. We are going to get me some new clothes. I'm getting too fat for my stuff and…"

"You're not fat koi. You're pregnant, and if you were big it would just mean I would have more to cuddle, and that's not a bad thing. I love who you are, your soul, your heart."   

"Really?"

"Yes, and your body ain't half bad either. All sexy and hot and god like…Owww!"

"Its all sex with you!"

"And the point being?"  

"Arrrg…I thought I was supposed be driven by hormones, I'm the teen!"   

"Well Saiyans don't reach their peak till we reached mid adulthood."

"Mid?"

"How old you think I'm? I'm still classed as a young adult. My race the Saiayns reaches a descent age. Nothing compared to the pathetic humans on this god forsaken place…"

"How old is old for Saiyan?"

"Well, I'll be no older that human male in his mid twenties maybe more. And I recall being told about Saiyanjin warrior living up to two hundreds years plus."       

"Two hundreds… shit! So, that makes my dad… how old?"

"Kakarrot is an annoying teen."

"Ffff…What that makes ME?"

"Arr… you're my babe."

"Kami, you're a cradle snatcher…literally!"

You said that before, why would this make any difference to use? Now you know my age in human terms?"

"I don't know, it's just …I don't know! Will I reach an old age like that warrior?"

"Koi, that I don't know, with you being the first demi and all. To be honest I don't really want to think about it."  

"Okay …it's alright, I'm cool. But wow, I mean, Saiyans do live to ripe old age then, huh?"

"I suppose, to these earthlings we do. Anyhow, you said something about going to the airport. When?"

"Shit, I should be leaving now! I'd better get changed. Hell knows what I'm going to wear."

"Wear nothing, it always agrees with me."

"Yeah well, I don't think I want that type of added attention, thanks." 

"Good, because I don't think I liked the idea of my mate parading around in all his glory for all eyes to see. I would have to go on the war path."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we? Now if you don't mind, I have to get changed."

"I don't mind, I'll just sit here and…"

"OUT! I can never get dressed with you and your damn hands grouping! And you need to take the boys to the park … AND no buts! It will be good for you to be with Trunks!" 

~~~

Gohan pov

Vegeta sighed and walked out heading downstairs while I looked for something semi decent to wear and that I could fit in, since it was a nice day outside, fairly warm or maybe that's all the running around I have done. Who knows?  

I settled for khakis shorts and a tank top. It covered what I needed and I snatched my light jacket. 

I was a little conscious about going out with my swollen belly, but if I get too uncomfortable I'll just put on my jacket. I slipped into my joggers and quickly brushed my hair. Damn! It always looks untidy these days. I'll have to cut it; maybe today if I get a chance. I snatched my wallet of the side table, slipped it into my pocket and picked up my keys. I bounced downstairs. "Geta! I'm taking the jeep? 

"Why the jeep?"

"I don't know I just feel in the mood to drive it, plus, it's cool. Good for picking up hot needy chicks." I chuckled. "Plus you never know, maybe I might want to head to the lake for swim." 

"Well, just make sure it's the airport and not the lake, and you only pick up one hot chick, the woman!" 

"Hehe … you admit it!"

"Of course boy, I have eyes. Be careful!"

"Hey, I will! You have a good day with the boys and with my dad. Don't forget we've got a date tonight."

"I haven't forgotten, boy. It's what I want to do with you after the date that has got me all heated up!"

"Of course! I'll catch ya later, K."

"Be careful out there, and call me if you need me!"

"Okay, no problem."  I moved a few steps forward and leaned into him. I gave him a kiss, a tender one on his gorgeous supple lips. "I'll see you later." I whispered as I poked my finger in his chest. He smiled with the warmth spreading into his eyes. He watched me walk away. I turned and waved with my own warm smile. 

 I went around to the garage and there was my jeep parked in front of the door. Dad had brought it around a week ago for me, when I told him I might use it to get to school. I didn't want to have to always depend on Vegeta or Bulma. 

I climbed in and closed the door as I put the key and turned the engine. I started to drive down the gravel driveway. I saw my dad and the boys with Vegeta in tow step out side ready to leave for the park. 

The boys yelled their goodbyes as the gate slid open for me and I drove out. "Bye…"I yelled as I pulled out into the street with them all watching me. I climb through the gears as I put my foot down on the accelerator until I disappeared around the corner. It felt good to be outside, free. If I can't fly this would be the next best thing to freedom for me. Independence is sweet.  

I loved my hair being gently tossed around by the breeze. It felt great to drive out onto the freeway; forget my troubles as I drove along without the hassle of peak hour traffic. I had my music up loud so I could hear it. The beat relaxed me and I started to bob to the music and sing. I haven't got a half bad voice if I do say so my self … This is totally cool I kept thinking. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel while waiting at the lights; enjoying the outdoors. 

My jeep was higher than a car of course so when a convertible, with its roof down, pulled up beside of me loaded with hot high school chicks it got my attention. I look down. They were all wearing really short skirts and low cut tops. I couldn't help but look especially when one girl raised her skirt a little higher, showing of her long legs and ooooh my god … no nickers! I nearly choked. I could feel the blood rush to my face. I was blushing, a bright red just as the lights turned green for me. I heard them all laughing as they speeded off. I was sooo embarrassed; I don't know why? I mean other guys like Sharpener would have been drooling by now and trying to catch up to them. 

I heard a car honking its horn behind me, telling me to get a move on. I jumped and, in my haste, I let the clutch out too fast nearly stalling the damn thing. Shit! It can't get any worse than this why do girls scare me so? Well they don't scare me, they just unnerve me. I never truly know where I stand with them. 

It's hell keeping up with Videl and Eraser, but at least I have good idea what they are talking about, well with Videl I do. She's not shy in saying what she thinks. Eraser she just blurts out anything that comes to mind, which is not always much. But, don't get me wrong, she is intelligent and all. I mean we are in the same class. It's just, well; she is impulsive, does things and thinks things on the spur of the moment which gets her into trouble most of the time.  

I decided to try and forget that little incident and listen to the music that was blaring louder than ever out of my powerful speakers. In no time I pulled into the airport car lot and parked my jeep. I jogged towards the terminal in search of Bulma. 

"GOHAN!"

I turned to see an attractive woman in her prime with her short hair all shiny. She was in a business suit; long cerulean pleated silky slacks with matching jacket and a small slender black purse hanging off her slim shoulders.  

"Bulma!" I smiled and waved heading straight over to her. We embraced as if we hadn't seen each other for months. "Gee, I'm glad you're home."  

"Hehe, the boys have been that bad, huh?" She said pulling away getting a good look at me. "You look good and sexy as ever. Kami if I was only ten years younger." 

I smirked at her comment.

"What? I'm not that old!" She chuckled. "Be a sweetie and grab my things. I know I have only been away for a few days, but gee, my parents know how to spoil you boys."

"I have missed you." I said giving her another peck on her cheek. As far as I was concerned she was my mother. More than that women that gave birth to me ever was. She knew most of my secrets, especially in my early teens when I went to her for advice about my preference in sexuality. She got me to talk with Vegeta when I was thirteen.

I was scared as hell; thinking I should just add this as another big mistake when I told her. But I was surprised. Vegeta was very helpful about this matter. He didn't make me feel bad or go out of his way to embarrass me when I told him about my concerns. 

I walked away that day feeling relieved in sharing something that weighed heavily on my soul, and to someone I could trust not to blab to the next person. I felt lighter and bit more confident about being me. My thoughts were starting to become clearer about who I was, and my sexuality. 

It took a while to get all of Bulma's gear back to the car park. I got all apologetic when I got to my jeep. "I'm so sorry Bulma you probably wanted to relax in a comfortable car. I didn't think."  

She smiled and slapped my butt. "Don't be silly, this is great, perfect!" She purred. "I've being stuck in stuffy air conditioning for the last few days. It will be good to feel the open air. And I have a brush handy … don't worry it will be a blast!" 

I smiled and loaded the rest of her things in the back. Five large cases to be exact that were sent on ahead of her flight. "Gee, Bulma what did they do? Buy the store out?" I chuckled loading the last of them in. 

"Something like that! So, let's go and grab something to eat. I'm starving! And you can fill me in on all the gossip. I know you guys too well. I leave you for one day and there is trouble, so you have had three full days … sooo?"

"Hehehe …" I chuckled as I jumped into my seat looking across at her. Bulma pulled down her sunnies and smiled that great motherly warm smile at me. Gee, it felt good.  I wish she married my dad. Then I would have two perfect parents, but that's the child in me, always hoping for something that's not there, a dreamer that's me. "You know us all too well!" I said. 

"You bet your sweet ass I do, boy!" She chuckle, imitating my lover right down to his gruff voice. I laughed with her as I turned the key and pulled out of the parking lot.   

It took a little bit longer to get back to the heart of the city with all the built up traffic. I eventually parked in a private parking lot. I didn't mind paying the extra with Bulma's things in the back. If they got stolen it would give me the guilt's all over again. We found a nice place to have lunch out in the open, a quaint café' with small round tables next to small water fountain; green palms scattered giving that relax feel. 

She started pumping me about everything as she sipped on her cappuccino. I had a hot chocolate. It was great being able to talk to her like this without worrying about anyone overhearing. It eventually came up about Rogers e-mail.  

She looked at me concerned. "So you think it's this Kurt guy that's hurting these boys?"

"Yes, but I have no proof to back it up. Even with my run in with him earlier it wouldn't prove that he beat these kids up too." I frowned, my lips pressed tight, the whole idea of people thinking they can bully others really rubbed me up the wrong way. I hate it, when they get their rocks off by downing others! Always looking for an excuse, searching for something, anything that would make someone different to them. 

As if I wanted to be like everyone else … different is good! Bullies spend most of their time being jealous of something they haven't got! It comes down to insecurity about them selves.  The way I see it! If you're jealous and you wish you were someone else, then you have to take on that person's crap as well… And no thank you! I have enough trouble just been me! Anyhow, like bullies are all mighty perfect themselves!! Bullshit!

"It pisses me off!" I growled out my frustration, louder than I should have. I clenched my fists. Kami, this gets my blood pumping. 

The two ladies behind me, dressed to the hilt. In all their grand finery covered in heavy gold jewellery, stopped and stared at me. They said something about no manners to me. Bulma looked around me and glared. She surprised me, by given them the finger. She then tilted her head to the side and poked her tongue at them while going cross eyed at them. There was an all mighty gasp, shock as they scrambled to get to their feet and leave disgusted.

"That will teach them for listening where their stuck up noses don't belong!" Bulma growled, satisfied. I couldn't help but let out a snicker. Bulma sure as hell looked funny when she did all that, now I know where the chibi's get it from. "Now honey, try not to get all upset over…"

"But Bulma he is a real assho…"

"But this is for detective Rogers, and the police to work out, not you! I'm sure James wouldn't want you all worked up over this. He is just was warning you to be careful. He's looking out for you like a good friend." She said, with her eyes a light with motherly concern. Her hand was rubbing my forearm as I fiddled with the salt container. My eyes were lowered thinking about the e-mail and what was written. 

"I know but still I wish I could do something…"

"I know sweet. You're a good kid Gohan and I'm proud of you. You have grown into a fine boy, and a sexy one at that. I'm sure your mother would be very pr…"  I quickly jerked back my hand from her reach. She knew when she said it. It was the wrong thing to say. "Come on, let's get down to some serious shopping, and see what cool clothes we can get for this stunning stud muffin in front of me." She said with slight smile trying to recover her mistake.

I didn't want her to feel bad because of my troubled past. I smirked and look over my shoulder pretending to find this stunning stud muffin, as she said. "Where is he?! Where did he go?! Damn! …Did I miss him?" I said, pouting with sad puppy dog eyes.

"You're so gay…" She chuckled as she stood up with a smile. 

"Why thank you!" I bowed and stretched my arm over her slim shoulders and hugged her. "And you're the greatest!" I stated squeezing her gently. 

"I know!" She smirked.

Is she like Geta or what? I thought with smirk. We spent the best part of the day going from shop to shop, until my arms were weighed down with bags; everything from school things to really cool clothes, shoes and the latest Playstation for me. I was so happy, my own games and all. Vegeta will just hate it. I've just got to set it all up in our room when I get home. I'll be able to play all night when I can't sleep, which would be totally cool. Bulma was spoiling me rotten and I was loving it, shamefully. 

I tell you, for a woman of her age she had enough stamina for the both of us. I suppose it comes from trying to keep up with house full of Saiyanjins; demi and full bloods. But I was coming to a stop. I was tired and I didn't want to be. I still had my date with my love that night, and there was no way in hell I was going to miss that. It's been what feels like, years since Vegeta and I had some private time like this. I was really looking forward to it.

I yawned. My eyes moistened as I waited for Bulma who was grabbing one more thing. My hands were full with loads of bags. I decide to just rest up and rub the moisture from my eyes. I sat down on a bench just outside the shop waiting for Bulma. 

It was packed with people with all the end of season sales. I was rubbing my eyes trying to wake up, when I felt something like a twinge in my belly. I frowned and automatically grabbed my small mound, forgetting where I was. I heard a little kid go past and point at my belly. "Mummy, look at him!" I paled real fast and automatically dropped my hands from my rabbit mound. My eyes widened and my sights dropped to the floor as the mother looked at me. For some strange reason I thought she could read my thoughts. That she was able to know I was pregnant.  Stupid I know but I thought my eyes might betray me.  

By this time Bulma had come out all satisfied with her days work. She looked down at me. My head still hung low with both hands clutching the bench either side of my thighs. "Hey honey, are you right? You look a bit pale?" 

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just little tired I guess. " I said, not wanting to upset her.   

"Oh …Okay, well I thing that wraps everything up." She went to grab some bags from me. 

"No, it's cool. I can carry all of this." Which was true, it's not like it weighed a ton. If anything it was just clumsy as I sorted the load into each of my hands again.

She smiled. "You're a good kid, come on lets see what disasters await us back home. They all should be home by now!"  

"Oh wait, I need to get my hair cut for school."

"Aw hon, I like your hair like that. It's cute."

"Yeah and messy. I thought I'd get it cut. You know just around the ears a bit like Trunks. Its thick enough it should look cool"

"And keep those bands over your face. Your fringe suits you." 

"Fair enough, as long as it looks neat, I have date tonight with a hot guy." I purred.

"Really, anyone I know?" She nagged me with a wink. 

I shook my head with smirk making her laugh louder. We both headed off looking for a good hair salon.  I wanted to look great for my man tonight and spend a romantic time together just the two of us. That reminds me I'll have to ring Sharpener.  

TBC…      

A/N: I though I'll stop this chapter there. Other wise I would just keep going and it would get too long. I know it was a bit slow than other chapters. My editor is a bit tied up over February and so I hope you don't mind. You'll have to put up with me. Next chapter we get to the movies and Gohan will be back at school. We also catch up with Matt too. 

Sorry for the delay my time is very limited. I have just completed R/D. *Grins* So, that will give me some extra free time. I really want to thank you guys for reading my stories, that's really cool of you.  Anyhow, I'll get back to work and see if I can update a little faster for you guys. ^_~   

^_^                      


	17. chapter 16

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, this is a Yaoi-ai male/male coupling, also swearing the list goes on. If you don't like don't read; no-one is making you. Rated R. 

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 16

We got home and I helped Bulma with her luggage. It was nearly five in the afternoon when I was in my room setting my Playstation up. I had grabbed a small TV Bulma wasn't using. I was pleased I had something to do for the times that I just wanted to be alone in our room at Capsule Corp.

I put all my new clothes and shoes in the robe and stripped off to take a shower. Looking up into the mirror I didn't think I looked half bad with my new cropped hair cut. I kept my fringe just a tad longer, just how Bulma liked. All in all it didn't look half bad at least my hair didn't get in my eyes. Though in few weeks I'll be back to needing another haircut, thanks to my family genes.

I wasted no time and hopped into the shower to get ready for my night out. I guessed my dad and Geta were still having fun with the boys at the circus. I hope Vegeta comes home soon though. I wanted to leave here at quarter to seven. Just in case the cinema is jam-packed with people.

Once freshened up I pulled on my new light stone washed jeans with the black soft leather belt with a silver metal buckle. My jeans were just a tad too baggy but comfortable. They looked cool. I pulled on a short sleeve white T-shirt then a grey/black jersey. I then sat on the edge of the bed putting on my new white/grey Nikes.

My hair was still a bit damp and hung a bit heavy over my face. I had only towel dry it and hadn't got around to brushing it as Vegeta walked in.

I was still trying to do up my shoes when I caught sight of him. I looked up through my damp hair. "Your back alreeeee…" That was it my shoes feel off and I was on my back with his lips on me. My eyes wide I looked at him. His eyelids were closed and his tongue was prodding me for attention. I struggled and pushed him back off me. "Gee it's good to see you too, hun!" 

"That's the last time I'll go out with that blasted baka! Him and his brilliant ideas and that damn blasted elephant...Arrgh!! I don't care what you threaten me with I'll never- _never_ …" His complaints trailed off. He looked down at me like he had forgotten I was there for a second before he dived into another kiss. His hands gripping the top of my arms ready to push me back down. 

"Ooooh nooo No-No! We've got a date and you're not getting me back on that bed unless you have taken me out!" I growled pushing away from him and hopping off the bed. Vegeta let his body drop onto the mattress and rolled on his side looking up at me.

"Is that a challenge?" He nearly purred. I knew better than that.

"What you take me for a baka?" A smile curled onto his smug face. I rolled my eyes and snatched up my Nikes. "Don't say a word!" I sat back down on the bed with my back to him. I could feel his hands go under my shirt, tickling me with his soft caressing.

"Hehehe … cut it out!" I chuckled not able to put my shoes on with him doing that. I was jigging around on the bed from side to side still trying to get my damn shoes on. I couldn't take it any more I summoned up a small ki ball in my right hand. It was just enough that wouldn't take too much energy from me. It was really pretty pathetic but I didn't care I threatened to hit him with it. I stood there glaring at him with only one shoe on. "Don't make me!" I growled trying to look deadly even with the amused expression set on his face. 

"I like it when you play rough." He smirked. 

My eyes narrowed and I gave my best '_don't_ _mess with me'_ look which only made him laugh out loud.

"Bastard!" I growled as I let the energy ball fade into nothing. I took my shoes and sat in the arm chair opposite him. Again I tried to put my shoe on. It's not easy when you're damned stomach is in the way. I was losing my patience fast when my stomach shifted; or something did. I quickly sprung up from my chair with a gasp. It didn't hurt but it shocked the hell out of me. I let my shoes fall to the ground as I clutched my stomach. It was a bit like what I felt at the mall earlier today. Vegeta wasted no time. He scrambled off the bed, his eyes alert filled with concern. 

"What wrong?" He asked with his hand on my bubble mound searching. His eyes moved as he concentrated on what he was after.

"I don't know. This is the second time it's happened today." I said as his dark eyes fixed on me.

"Second?" His expression was somewhere between annoyed and concerned. I just nodded as it did it again this time Vegeta felt it. His eyes grew wide a smile curled over his face. My own expression was between confused and alarm. I didn't know what the hell was happening or if it was supposed to do this. 

I looked down for answers. Vegeta was still kneeling in front of me. "Geta! Did I do something wrong when I summoned up that ki ball?" I asked.

Vegeta kept his hand on the tightly pulled belly. I could feel his hand trail over it carefully.

"You did nothing wrong koi. That pathetic ki ball wouldn't have harmed jr." I was a little hurt. He said my ki ball was pathetic. After all I gave it my best shot. "No, I think things are starting. It won't be long now koi. You'll be feeling our cub's first kick soon… very soon. It should be powerful kick. He's my son after all!" I glared at him and swatted his hand away. 

"It could be a girl, and when it kicks me. Watch out! I might pass jr message on to it dad!" I said pushing him away.

"Hehehe. I'd like to see you try!" I glared at him and his face softened. "Don't be upset, boy. This is good news. Just keep away from green bean! I might get Bulma to ban him from coming to CC…" Vegeta was off thinking out loud while I was getting my blasted shoe on.

"You're not going to do anything of the sort. Piccolo is my friend and I want him around. If I find out that you have stopped him from seeing me I'll…I'll …I'll move out!" I didn't mean it, but I doubt if any of my threatening would work on him anymore. He's immune to them. The last time I sent him out to sleep on the couch he just waited till I was asleep and snuck back in.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" That stopped his raving. Now his dark pools were fixed and glaring at me. Good, he's listening. 

"Watch me!" I'm sure I could see the steam rocketing out of his ears. His jaw hardened and his eyes flashed into green. I was starting to regret my words. I watched as I felt his ki start to spike. Maybe I went overboard but my blasted mouth couldn't shut up. "I know Piccolo would take me. All I have to do is call him so don't threaten him!"

"I WON'T have to threaten him! He would be dead before I even let you even take one step out of that door!" He snapped pointing at the door and glaring down at me. Maybe I did go overboard. I glared up at him. My dark eyes looked a little stunned but my jaw was tense just waiting for my brain to get into gear and say something stupid.

"Hey, you guys all right in there?" My dad's concerned voice came from the other side of the closed door.

I took a deep breath and glared at Vegeta. "Yeah dad. Don't worry it's just Vegeta threatening to kill Piccolo again!"

"Ohh, I thought it was something serious." Dad chuckled as I heard him walk away.

Vegeta's dark eyes snapped to the closed door. He grabbed the handle and jolted the door open. 

"GRAVITY ROOM …NOW!"  Vegeta bellowed from the door watching my dads back as he slowly turned to face him. 

"Belay that order dad! He's not going. He has a date with me!"

"Ah, okay maybe next time then Vegeta." Dad chimed as he turned back and continued back down the stairs with a friendly smile, his hands at his side jogging every second step. 

"6 AM …TOMORROW!!  Vegeta howled.

"Okay, cool!" Dad's voice faded as he descended down the steps. Vegeta slammed the door shut and glared back at me. By now I was busy brushing my hair in the bathroom. I didn't have to look at him to know he was drilling holes into me. I kept my sights on my reflection. I must admit I felt bad. My own damn pride got in the way and I went overboard again.

But I felt cornered. Vegeta was a lot stronger than me at the moment. I hated feeling weak and depending on others. I had sort of become independent in an insecure sort of way, with my years of being a lone, like Vegeta in a lot of ways.

I put the brush down next to the sink. This was no way to start our first night out, first in many months. I walked out and stood next to him. He was still looking at me with those very disapproving eyes. A sense of shame washed over me. I lowered my sights and got close to him as I thought he would allow me at this point in time. It was the wisest move since I pissed him off.

"Look, I'm real sorry Geta. I wouldn't leave you to go to Piccolo's. It was childish of me to say it. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I was feeling trapped and cornered, desperate. I hate feeling so weak, and I feel like that all the time. I feel like you have the upper hand over me all the time now. I don't know. I'm just sick of being so useless. I miss feeling like my old self with all that power running through me. I feel like I'm just surviving on half a tank. Not even that. I'm useless!"

Sigh! "Hey boy, koi, don't think like that. You'll be back up to scratch in no time. I'll make sure of it! And your power, your strength, hasn't left you at all. It's just been transferred to our son, that's all. If anything you're even stronger because of it! You're still the strongest kid I have known!"

A frown washed over my face.  "Geta you keep saying son!"

"Of course!"

"But it could be a girl."

"Huh, what makes you think it could be a girl?" 

"What makes you think it's going to be a boy?"

"Well…"

"Exactly, you don't!" 

"Well, I bet jr is a boy!"

"Really, what have you in mind?"

"Money?"

"Uh uh… I don't want money. I want something better!"

"I'm listening…"

"If jr is a girl you have to be my slave for a whole month. You have to do what ever I say."

"A week!"

Uh-uh…a month! Are you worried that you're going to lose?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Never…and in any case, you'll be feeling like a baka for being wrong because jr turned out to be boy, like I predicted, you have to be my slave and you have to do what I tell you! Everything… every little whim, every little fantasy, everything I can think of, no matter what it is!" He purred seductively.

I looked deep into his midnight eyes. I saw a spark of self-confidence shining on his beautifully smug tan face. He thinks he's a cleaver little bastard, I thought. It was a challenge I couldn't pass, and he knew it.  "The same rule applies to you, everything I say you do and you have yourself a deal!"  A feathery kiss sealed our fate, both feeling confident, both smug in our conviction.  

"Done!"

~~~

We went downstairs. Vegeta was in his tight black jeans that cupped his tight butt cheeks. His emerald button down silk shirt sat over his broad shoulders, the soft fabric rested against his firm chest. He looked so edible I could undress him and start to lick and nip that beautiful body. Kami, the way those biceps bulged whenever he moved. Kami I could rip that shirt right off him. I dragged my sights from his sexy body. He was oblivious to me perving on him as he looked through his wallet. I smiled and turned to my dad who had the goofy smile on his face. I was sprung. Dad's smile grew as my face heated up turning red. It was then that Bulma headed our way coming from her office down the hall. 

"Oh Gohan you, look sooo hot!" I turned around and smiled. Vegeta with a smirk looking up at me, he squeezed his wallet into his back pocket. Gee, I'd give anything to be that leather wallet and live there all nestled up against those cheeks. Bulma looked at him briefly. 

"Oh and you don't look half bad yourself Veggie." Bulma chimed  

"Humph." He rolled his eyes and came over to me. He was keen to leave. 

"So anything happening after the movie?" She asked brushing her fingers through my hair. She liked it looking a mess. Damn, I don't need her help it does it on its own.    

"Geta is taking me out to tea"_._ I beamed feeling his arms coming around me from behind me. 

"So he should." Bulma smirked seeing our open display of affection for each other. Vegeta could feel my love for him as it flowed through our bond. In return he nuzzled against my neck making me smile and giggle. It tickled.

"Then I'm taking him out to a club." I raised a brow in surprise. 

"Ooooh Really. And how's that going to work since he's still only seventeen?" She narrowed her sights on Vegeta. 

"Let me worry about that woman!" He stated ready for her to say something. Her lips parted ready to fire up on the subject. 

My dad stood up from where he had being watching a sports program on TV. Vegeta released his hold on me as he looked up at my dad who nodded in a wordless communication of gratitude. He then looked at me with a soft smile that lit his eyes. "Well it's good to see you're getting out. Have a good night son." He slapped a firm hand on my shoulder and smiled.  

"I will thanks dad. Well we better get going Geta." Vegeta pulled out his keys for the Mercedes from his pocket.

"Seeya later." I said as I headed for the door. Dad smiled as he stood there watching as we turned to leave. Bulma followed us and stood at the door. Half way across the lawn I turned and waved as Vegeta went on ahead to get the car ready.

"Have fun Gohan!"

"We will mum." I watched as her smile grew into something more special. She looked a little teary. I was pleasantly surprised to see dad came to her side and put his arm around her. God I love those two.

~~~

We pulled out from CC and the gates started to slide closed behind us. "You look so hot tonight boy. It's taking all of my self control not to turn the car around and take you back to our room." 

"Well I appreciate it Geta. I really just want to spend some time with you. It feels like ages since we had time alone. I can't wait to go back to our home, I miss it. I miss waking up in our own room."

"I miss it too, but I don't like the idea of you being alone if I went out. This way someone can be always around you."

"I know."

"So, are you feeling fine with the cub? It shouldn't be long before I start feeding jr my ki and erasing that blasted green beans ki. Of all the things that baka Namek…."

"Geta don't start that again. I feel bad enough as it is."

"Boy I don't want him hanging around you. I don't trust him!"

"You can trust Piccolo he wouldn't do anything wrong…."

"Humph…"

"Not on purpose anyhow!" 

We drove to the cinemas and Vegeta parked a street back. It looked as if everyone was out here tonight. It was dark and a gentle cool breeze ruffled at my hair. You could just see the stairs under the city lights. I waited on the sidewalk as Vegeta locked up and put his arm around me. I was a little concerned that someone from my school might see me. I knew, when it came to me, Vegeta had no qualms of showing his affection out in public, especially when we were at on a date. So why should I worry? I mean I'm walking beside the most sexiest deadly weapon known to mankind. Why should I fear what anyone said? 

But I do…

Though, I'm no wimp either, even in my condition. Why does my stupid fear of being recognised have to spoil my night with my guy? It's stupid. We walked up to the ticket box I asked for two tickets for 'Underworld'. Vegeta waited for me. He was watching the big screen with all the upcoming movies. It's hard to tell what he was thinking. He looked a little amused as he watched the action movies, showing their dare devil stunts. Knowing him as I do, he's probably thinking he could do better. As I handed the money over and waited for the change I was distracted with someone yelling out my name. 

"GOHAN!" I looked over my shoulder and cringed. Oh shit, Sharpener's here! 

I turned to receive my change. As I walked away I looked over to see my friend walking over with the broadest of grin with his hand draped over a girl's shoulder. I recognized the girl to be Tina Adams. She was from our school. I managed to smile and waved half heartedly. I forgot to ring him and cancel our plans. We had organised to meet at the cinema. Shit I forgot!

I looked back to Vegeta. He was leaning against the wall waiting patiently for me. Knowing his Saiyan hearing he would have picked up my friend's welcoming. I watched as his dark eyes seemed to go darker as he shifted them onto Sharpener. He stood up tall and started to head through the crowd to me, to protect his property no doubt. 

I watched as he got lost as a sea of people moved in front of him. Just then Sharpener, who hadn't seen him, came over to me in front of the ticket box. He gave me a high five as his girl just stood there looking bored, that was until she saw me. A smile curled over her lips. Tina's hazel eyes shone at me with a lustful spark. She chewed on her gum. Her bleach blonde hair was cropped back really short, sticking up in parts, as if she had just run her fingers through it.

Tina was a bubbly kind of girl, always smiling. Her dark red lipstick stood out against her milky white skin. She was attractive in her own way. Tina was a rough girl who didn't take kindly to being picked on. I heard she was very popular amongst the guys. 

"How's it going bud?" Sharpener chimed obviously happy that he had managed a date with Tina.

"Sharpener, Tina good to see ya." I said as politely as I could without letting slip I wasn't expecting to see him.

"Babe, you never told me that the bud we were going to meet was Gohan." She said taking a step closer and leaning into me. I could feel her breathing in my cologne. She was so close to me that I could smell her perfume. I felt my cheeks burn as I blushed. "Mmmm you smell goooood." She purred.

I smiled nervously. "Than- thank you…so do you. Umm Geta is here with…" No sooner had I said this Vegeta pushed through the crowd, without blasting anyone out of his way. I'm so proud of him.

"Boy!" Sharpener face dropped some of its spark, knowing how the prince didn't like him. 

Tina looked on with a raised eyebrow as she continued to chew her gum.  "Who's the stud?" She asked looking him over from head to foot. I felt spark of pride. I felt like saying that's my guy that's my mate.  Vegeta came up and stood next to me I was waiting for his arm to curl around my waist and pull me in to him, but it didn't happen. 

"Tina this is Vegeta, Vegeta, Tina is Sharpener date." I said introducing them. I glanced back at my lover who didn't look that impressed. I thought I had better explain and do it fast. "Umm I had organised for Sharpener to meet me here when I didn't think you were coming." I said hoping he wouldn't say or do anything to upset things.        

"Hey, are you two like, on a date, you know an item or something?" Tina asked a little louder than I wanted her to but she was being her normal direct self.  

I couldn't see how I was going to get out of this so I went with the truth. "Yeah, you could say that." She broke out into a smile. 

"Cool!" She chimed. I was bit surprised with her unfazed attitude but in that second I knew I'd like her. 

"So you are okay with it…with us being gay?" I asked. I could feel Vegeta dark eyes shift and drill into hers. Kami say yes, especially in front of him. I don't want a war happening in the foyer of the cinema, not on my night out.   

She grinned. "Yeah sure, it's no problem. I've always wounder why you, of all people never had a girl and DAMN he's so hot!" She winked pointing at Vegeta with her wide smile and twinkle in her eyes. "Hey maybe one day you two could get it off and let me watch." 

"WOW look at the time! I think we should grab seat before all the good ones are taken." With my cheeks glowing I quickly snatched Vegeta's hand and pulled him away before he could respond.

Vegeta didn't say anything. He didn't have to. I could feel his muscles tensing his ki on the rise. Sharpener and Tina hurried along to catch us up. We were lucky to find a seat before things got too crowded; four seats from the back row. Normally I would prefer be down a few rows but with Vegeta here it was safer up here. He doesn't like people behind him. He likes a good vantage point. 

No sooner were we in our seats then the lights started to dim, leaving the screen as the only source of light. In the rush to get a seat I forgot to grab something to eat or drink. So before the show started I told Vegeta I was just going to nick back down and get something for us. He agreed and I passed Sharpener and Tina who were already sucking face. I tapped his knee to grab his attention. He looked up at me with questionable eyes without breaking his lock on Tina's lips. "I'm going to gets some snakes do you want come?" I almost pleaded. 

He agreed a little reluctantly, much to Tina disapproval. "Babe, I'll grab us something to eat and drink, okay? He said, she grumbled and slouched back in her seat. You could tell she had got a thought by the way she smiled and glanced over at Vegeta who was looking at me. I leaned over and whispered knowing my partner could still hear me, but I didn't want to embarrass her. "Umm, I wouldn't he's not very sociable." I explained before Sharpener and I descended back down the steps into the dark.

We came out into the bright lights of the foyer nearly void of people. "Sorry about that Sharpener. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about this. Not letting you know sooner about Vegeta coming." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. 

He glanced back at me with a smile.  "Hey don't sweat it. It's cool."

"I see you have got your date with Tina after all." I said changing the subject. I was pleased he understood I didn't mean to put him in an uncomfortable spot with Vegeta. 

"Yeah, she's one hot chick hey?" I just smiled and nodded. We both headed over the dark blue carpet to the food bar and grabbed a few sodas and large bucket of butter popcorn. I just finished paying when I turned just in time to see Matt with a few of his buds, Derrick being one, head into the cinema 'four' where we were seated. "Shit!" 

"Yeah, I know I saw him too. Just forget him. He's not worth it. Don't let him spoil your night out." Sharpener said and nudged me to continue. 

"Yeah - yeah your right." I nodded and half smiled. We both walked back towards the doors and headed back to our seats. Luck was on our side the movie hadn't started yet and both our dates were looking bored as all hell. Tina in her denim skirt and tight t-shirt with a fallen angel design on the front of it, smiled as we got there. 

"About blood time!" she chuckled slapping me on the butt as I squeezed passed her bare legs. I could see we were going to have an interesting night. I handed Vegeta his drink he didn't seem to be as bothered with Tina as I thought. I sat back down next to him just as the movie started and he put his arm around me, I leaned closer to him. I turned to face him getting his attention. I smiled as I looked into his beautiful eyes, with the flickering of the screen in front of us. His eyes looked so mystical so hunting. I've always found myself drowning into them; they seemed to pull you start in. His expression lost all that hostility. The mask has slipped for me tonight. He was my stud. His dark orbs fixed firmly on me so caring so loving the way he looked at me. I whispered … "I love you".

His eyes shone with a smile as he leaned over and gently brushed his soft moist lips against my own, a tender kiss. "And I love you." He whispered. I could feel my body melt into his, our lips once again pressed into a loving embrace of their own. 

I could hear the movie in the back ground but my eyes were only focused on him. My deepest yearning had risen for this man, the Saiyan-jin I loved. My hands slid up and the front of his firm chest to the smooth of his neck until I matted my fingers into his soft silk hair. I felt his tongue brush past the bottom of my lip asking for access; without delay I gave what he asked, willing. 

The world outside of Vegeta and I was so unreal, dreamlike. He leaned further, I could feel his thumbs pressing right at the edge of my jaw, and the pressure from his mouth was tilting my head back. His lips were so soft so sensual so him. We didn't break away until a light shone in our faces. 

"Cool it!" came a harsh voice behind the light. I pulled away my eyes flicked few time as I only could see white spots everywhere. I could feel Vegeta's ki start to spike next to me his hand went to leave my side but I held it back. 

"Okay we'll cool." I said and the light finally left us. I still couldn't see damn thing but I could hear Vegeta growling ready to rip someone apart. "Geta forget it. There's plenty of time for us after the show."

"I should rip him apart for that." He growled. I could see he was still watching the guy as he walked back down in the dark with his torch. 

I turned to see Sharpener grabbing Tina and standing up looking all flustered; the way I felt. "We're just going to nick outside. I'll meet you out the front later." I nodded as my hand went to rest on Vegeta thigh. I sat there watching the show with him. We both leaned into each other, now and then I ran my hand over his tight muscled thigh getting him worked up. 

Then all of sudden I felt strange. I grab and rest my hand on my belly. I rest back in my seat closing my eyes for second, taking in a breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I'm okay." I said as it slowly passed. This time it kind of hurt; not much but it felt weird like, I don't know, maybe like you swallowed something and it was stretching your inside, then it just would disappear. So damn uncomfortable. Vegeta's eyes were narrowed on my rabbit mound his hand was rubbing it soothing any discomforts I might have. It was kind of nice. I think I could fall a sleep like this. 

We continued watching the show like that until I shifted so I could rest my head on his shoulder. When it was finally finished we waited a little for the crowd to disappear and spill out of the foyer ahead of us.  

"Was that supposed to be scary?" He asked looking amused 

"Not really well I don't think… Why, didn't you like it?"

"It was okay I suppose. I have been to planets where there are creatures that looked like them."

I raised a brow obviously interested to hear more. "I'll tell you later about it. Come on boy."

"I heard you laugh a few times." I said 

"Ah yes I thought it was quite amusing seeing that guy in the next seat down, jump ten feet just because the werewolf pounced out of nowhere. Did you see the popcorn spray?" He chuckled as we both stood up to leave.

"You can be so cruel you know?" I smiled as I walked off in front of him. 

"Yes I know." He chuckled even more amused.  

We came out into the foyer when I got a nice surprise. There was Videl and Ryan. Videl was wearing army cams and a tight tan coloured sports top. Ryan was in his baddy jeans, his t-shirt had the words '_eat me_' with a large hand giving the finger. Both of them wore joggers. Vegeta nudged me in the arm. "I'd like that shirt better if it was on you."

"I bet you would. Then you'd just take it off me."

"Of course." He smirked before his mask slid back into place. 

"Hi guys!" Videl turned around with a big smile, and Ryan being his usual cheerful self.

"Long time no see!" Videl chimed as she walked over with her boyfriend in tow. Ryan had a bit of bounce in his walk outside of the track. 

"Dude." Ryan said with his hand raised for me to slap it in a friendly greeting. 

"Ryan, have you guys just arrived?" I asked. This was great seeing all my friends. I stood in front of them with Vegeta standing behind me; observing, listening and being his usual guarded self. I could see that Ryan was not sure how to take him. He didn't want to make eye contact. Rules of the streets from where Ryan came; never make eye contact unless you want to make something of it. "I'm sorry Ryan this is Vegeta. He's with me." 

Ryan smiled nervously, still not sure of him. Ryan, of course, knew about me and Vegeta. He just never said much on the subject. I think he was pretty much cool with it. But this was the first time he has met my prince and was feeling a little intimidated. Vegeta has that affect on people.

"Nice to meet you dude." I trued around frowning at Geta to at least make an effect to be friendly. His dark pools fixed on me, I can see his mind working. He really didn't want too, but too bad I thought. //Vegeta!//

"Humph." I rolled my eyes and smiled back to them.    

"Were waiting for Eraser and Trevor, they should be here soon." Videl said trying to break the ice. 

"Oh okay. Geez everyone's rocking up tonight." I laughed feeling a bit awkward with Vegeta next to me being antisocial. He didn't really get on with my friends and vice versa.

"I'm glad you're coming back on Monday we have all missed you. It's not the same without you at the hang out." Videl said with Ryan nodding his agreement. 

"I'm looking forward to getting back. I have being so bored at Capsule Corp."  I could feel Vegeta's eyes on me. I knew I had to be careful what I say in front of him.   

"I think it would be totally awesome to spend one day at Capsule Corp. I mean with all those experiments and stuff and Bulma Briefs.  I would be snooping around until I had all the answers." Vegeta raised a brow as Videl said this.

"Yeah well… I'm just glad to be some where else for a change. Well we're going to grab something to eat before Geta takes me out to a club." 

"Yeah which one?" Videl asked.

 I turned to look up at Vegeta. 

"Lua Selvagem" 

My eyes shot wide staring at him, surprised. 

"Oh man, how and the HELL are you going to get in there? It's like fort Knox and you're underage." Videl said looking all awe as did Ryan. "That is the place to be. How in the hell are you going to do it?" She asked. 

I was asking myself the same thing. 

"Well I'd say Vegeta has a way of getting me in there." No one disagreed there. They could believe it. His whole stance said 'don't mess with me'. The way he was standing he looked more like my body guard than my date.

Vegeta was looking pretty smug with my comment. I could see the beginning of a smirk. "Well I'll catchya guys later, then." Still a little dazed wow! 

They nodded we said our goodbyes and went our separated ways. Vegeta and I moved through the crowd and as we came up to the huge glass doors. We saw Sharpener and Tina waiting for us looking pretty contented and pleased with themselves. 

"Hey, Gohan like the show?"

"Not half bad… So what you guys up to now?" I asked not realizing it but I was holding onto Vegeta hand. 

"Oh we're off back to my place. I'll see you on Monday then?" He said.

"For sure. Did you know Videl and Ryan are here? They are waiting for Eraser and Trevor."

"Nah, must have missed them. Look I'll catchya later …K?" Sharpener said with lopsided smile.  

"K, Monday then." I smiled, Sharpener was in rush to get back home. I smirked knowingly. 

We watched as they walked away; Sharpener arm was draped over Tina's shoulders both leaning in against the other laughing as they left. Vegeta and I headed outside and into the night air. I felt someone looking at me and I turned to see Matt and his friends looking straight at me. I was still holding Vegeta hand. A sickly smile curled over Matt's arrogant face, his eyes shining with the knowledge of what he was seeing. His smile grew and with his finger shaped like gun he aimed and fire at me. 'Bang your dead' I saw him mouth off those wordless threats.

I stopped in my tracks glared at him as he and his bud crossed over the main street, laughing. Vegeta stop and turn to me. "Boy?"

I shook my head. So what? I won't let him intimidate me. I was with my guy. "Let's go and grab something to eat." I said realising my hold on his hand only to have him draping his arm over my shoulder and bring me in, nearly tripping me up as he did.   

"Sounds good to me." 

~~~

We didn't have to walk far along the path when we stepped into a quiet restaurant; not many people inside. Had no trouble find place and ordering our meal. I was so proud of Geta. He didn't wolf it down like he usually does. His huge Saiyan appetite would crave for more than what's was being put down in front of him. Anyone with Saiyan-jin blood running through their veins needs a high intake of energy food. It compensated for the overwhelming amount of strength our bodies can produce when we power up. 

I couldn't help but smile. He was doing this for me, but I also knew he would be making up for it when he gets back to CC. The food was good and it was just Vegeta and I in our own little corner. I, for one, was watching him sweat while I rubbed my leg against his under the table.

I couldn't help myself. I was feeling a little mischievous, a little horny. I watched his eyes spring up to meet mine while he tried to eat whenever my foot made contact with his crotch, massaging it and sending me into a fit of giggles knowing I was arousing him. I tried to muffle my amusement, I felt like a kid. 

The couple next to us kept glancing over at us every now and then but more so when I couldn't stop giggling as Vegeta's concentration was melting away. I knew I was going to cop it when he got me alone and I was playing on it. 

It's hard to eat when your partner has his eyes fixed on you with that look that's says '_Wait till we get home, boy'_. I had to cover my mouth stopping myself from spilling my food as his stare got more serious as my foot pressed further massaging him. 

With a yelp everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. My cheek burned red my eyes wide with alarm my hands clasped my mouth. Vegeta had a devilish gleam in his eyes as they fixed on me. He had a strong grip on my ankle and had pulled off my shoes. I shook my head fiercely. "Noooo… Geta Pleaseeeeees I'll be good!" I pleaded. 

"Who started this boy?" 

I had never been so embarrassed in my life when I accidentally knocked the table over like I did and slipped off my chair and onto my butt. I'm glad Geta found it hilarious. It made his day seeing me like that. He couldn't stop laughing and we managed to scare a few of the couples away before we were politely asked to leave. Kami, I can't show my face back there again. How embarrassing!

It didn't faze Vegeta of course. He just dropped his arm over my shoulder as we walked out onto the pavement and hugged me close as gave me peck on the cheek. "Serve yourself right for what you did to me." He kissed me again. "Awww cheer up koi, we still have 'Lua Selvagem' go to and I want to see your smile." He chuckled with another kiss. 

I felt a smile slip on my lips. "It was kind of funny huh?"

"Hell yeah and you looked so cute when you yelped."

I pulled away from him and, with a grin, punched him in the arm. 

"What's that for?"

"Tag! You're in bud!" I yelled as I raced towards the car. "I'm driving!"

"Oooh the _hell_ you are!" The race was on and I felt younger than I had in a long while as we raced back to the car. I was oblivious to anyone watching us in our playful game. To hell with what they thought!  

~~~

Vegeta ended up driving the short trip up town, the heart and night of the city. We ended up parked in a security parking lot opposite the club. The lot was nearly full but Vegeta managed to find us a park. We walked out into the night air, hand in hand. The streets were semi crowded; everyone was in doors. You could hear the music pumping out from the different clubs with the bright flickering lights in eyesight, calling for your attention. But we had our eyes already fixed on the one place we wanted. 

'Lua Selvagem'

We jogged across the main road and onto the opposite pavement dodging the traffic along the way. We stepped in front of the two dark metal doors of the night club.

I could feel the heavy pounding of the bass coming up through my feet. The seductive rhythm was already working its magic. I could feel the vibration against my skin before we even had reached the door. A large guy a huge guy stood at the door. He towered over both of us like some predator. This guy had no hair on his shiny round head. The only mass of hair was on his chin and top lip in the form of a goatee. It was brown and red. He didn't look that friendly his dark grey eyes burrowed hard into us like we were annoying little flys.   

For some strange reason I found myself feeling like a child and I unconsciously stepped a little closer to Vegeta. This dude was not going to see the light of day if he doesn't let Geta have his way. I watched as Vegeta sized him up which was lot of sizing up. This guy must weigh like 300 pounds, well maybe not quite, but he was huge. 

I watched as my partner seemed to shrink as he got closer to this dude. Vegeta's dark eyes were fixed on his. He came up to the guy's chest, so Vegeta had to crane his neck back to just look up at him. My prince's commanding voice unattached from any feeling. "The boy is with me and we are going in!"

Shit, I wanted to squeeze my eyes shut but they were transfixed watching the mess about to play out in front of me. "Please don't hurt him." I pleaded, I couldn't help it. My face was full of concern. The thought of a fight; it wouldn't even be called that. Just to get in to the club would ruin our night with my pathetic plea I had both of them turned to look at me. Vegeta looked over his shoulder. I half heartedly smiled nervously at them both. 

A smile of sympathy curled over the large guys face. "I won't hurt him." He said. 

I nearly died his voice was different. It sounded like it should come out of someone smaller, someone friendly looking. Not from a hell's angel/Godzilla.

I didn't want to dampen his ego but…

"That's cool, but I was talking to him, the smaller dude." I cautiously anxiously pointed at my stone face partner. This stuck Godzilla's funny bone. He laughed with a deep throaty laugh, something like Santa Clause. 

Huh? What's so funny? What did I miss? Has he officially lost his marbles or was there some kind of problem at birth? Like maybe not enough air reached his brain. Vegeta was going to pulverize him. I don't want look, it wasn't going to be pretty. 

But what shocked me next was Vegeta looked like he would join in on his private joke. Hey, was I missing something here? Vegeta turn back to Godzilla before speaking to me. "Boy close your mouth before you eat a bug!" My eyes shone with confusion but my jaw bone snapped shut. I was completely baffled.

"Right you are boss!"  Boss? Was my hearing going on me now?

"How has it been tonight Ted? Any trouble?"  Vegeta asked him as the big guy stepped back opening the door for my partner to see inside. He knows him?

"No boss. Everything has been sweet, jam-packed like always." Ted said. I look back and forth watching their mouths move. Was I hearing right?  I was dumbstruck.

"Is our table ready?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't mess that. Not unless they wanted to lose their job."  He said pointing back inside with his thumb. Is this for real? Vegeta is the boss of the most sort after club? I can't believe it, just so unreal. 

"Good because I want tonight to be just right. Come along koi!" Vegeta looked over his shoulder before fully turning around to me. A smile slipped on his face; a smile that reached his eyes. I was still frozen in time. My mind had hit ice and is just kept skidding around in circles. I was totally spun out.

"Huh?...O…oh… sorry…Yeah sure." I don't remember walking into the dim lit corridor painted velvet black. There was an ice cold moon hanging over me. It sent a chill like it was trying to awaken some primal urge inside me that was severed many years ago. Kami my eyes were fixed I dragged my sights to see the galaxy mapped surrounding in it. 

I realised it wasn't our constellation I was seeing but another maybe a phantom of someone's imagination. My neck craned back as my eyes travelling over in awe. The tiny stars seemed to glitter off the walls as they travelled up over the ceiling above me. It was like being in a dark cave with the heavens surrounding you. The urge to return to the stars, leave earth and just travel the heavens was steadily growing strong inside me. The thought of just Vegeta and I travelling the stars; showing me what he's learnt and what he had seen. 

Sometimes late at night when I'm curled up close to Vegeta, he would tell me about some of his adventures and I just listened fascinated. It would be so cool to be out there. I snickered at the thought. It would be just like a family outing, a holiday with our cub nestled somewhere in the space ship as we travel the stars on our own adventure.

I'm snapped back to realty as I was being pulled through the crowd at the entrance holding onto Geta's hand as we descended down a few stairs. All I could see was an ocean of people, what seemed like millions of people laughing and celebrating. Some were drinking over at the bar on my left along the back wall. In front of me was a sea of people dancing, chatting and brushing up against the each other, kissing and embracing. The whole atmosphere was hot, steamy, and sexual in body heat. That's when my teenage hormones kicked in.  

I was close to drooling. My eyes were fixed on all that taut leather covering those firm butts and tight firm thighs. It made me want to reach out and touch them. I felt underdressed. I mean, I looked smart and all. I had being turning heads all evening which was keeping Geta on his toes; but he said nothing and I know he was getting perved on as well. 

I noticed everyone wasn't in their second skin but that's were my eyes kept returning to doing a double take. Geez, I've been corrupted, I can't help perving! It's so damn hot in here, hah?

I really did try not to look at all those guys all those hot-hot studs in their tight-tight leather pants showing all their tanned curves and those mouth watering long legs. I tried so hard to drag my sights away from those firm taunt pecs. I really tried. Oh KAMI look at those lickable bunched up muscles shaping those perfect biceps. 

I also didn't mean to run my hand over that guys tight-tight tan pants. I didn't mean to feel his butt cheeks really. KAMI the air-conditioning must be broken. It's so DAMN hot in here! I was pulling at the neck of my pullover trying to breathe when that hot guy with th-the tan pants winked at me. Shit! 

It's so-so-so hot in here! 

Kami it's good that I'm not at all fazed by all these hot studs because, about now, I would be having problems with my denims pants being too tight for me. A thin layer of sweat would be forming in the palms of my hands and my ki might be on a stead rise. No, I'm glad none of that was being playing out because if any of these things were happening I might have Vegeta turning around glaring at me like he was with an expression that would put me on ice. 

"Boy!"

"Yes!" I yelped in a high pitch squeal. It sounded like my trophy had been caught in the fly of my pants. How embarrassing.  I tried again, swallowing hard. I let go of his grip and wiped the sweat from the palms of my hands, wiped them on my denims. "Yes Geta?" 

"Keep your eyes on me!" Ooookay been caught out there, though I won't argue with that command. I'm quite willing to keep my eyes locked on those firm round globs of his as he walks off through the crowd. 

I was still getting my head over the fact that Vegeta was the boss here, when we came to our corner of paradise. Our little square table was seated along the wall, in front of the semi-transparent glass railing. It over looked the polished timber floor that everyone was dancing on. 

From where I was I could see some creative moves, some hot dirty dancing was being played out. Damn! This place sizzles. I wonder if Geta would let me have my eighteenth birthday here. I know the girls would love it here and the guys; Ryan, Trevor or Sharpener.  

But damn it's so hot here! "Geta is it true that you are the boss here?"

"Of course, boy. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. You know better than that to ask me!" 

"I'm sorry, it's just… I mean…well when? How …" Too many questions were spilling from my mouth. What was I doing when Vegeta was running the hottest club in the city? Man, I have been so caught up in my own problems and look at all this, something so wonderful as owning his own club and I don't even know it!

Vegeta sat across from me with his dark eyes fixed amused; amused at my stunned, baffled expression. I was so damn curious. When did all this happen? I watched as his lip curled into a smile. "I'll get us a drink." Bastard he's not going to tell me. 

"Don't be cruel tell me already! Pleassssse. When did this all happen?"   

"Do you like what you see?"

"Kami yes!"

"Good because it's half yours when you turn eighteen."

"Wh-What did you say? You're joking right?! This is a joke?"

"No Koi I did some shopping after our fight. You know I like being my own man. I'm independent, as much as you. When I first got here the woman and I made a deal I live there at CC and in return help her understand and learn new technology. Her ships have improved and her enterprise has more than tripled to a huge fortune because of what she has learnt from me. In return she helps me that was our pact."

"What was unexpected was Trunks. He was from a lack of self control on both parts, but never-the-less I'm proud that I have a son. I was disappointed when Bulma used another method to help him gain wait he needed during the pregnancy. We never got to bond like a Saiyan-jin father should with his off spring."

"Geta…"

"No, listen. When you came into my life I was hesitant at first. I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay on this mud ball. I was close to taking one of the woman's ships and disappearing but then I had my son and I wasn't going to take him away from his mother. I wrestled with the idea of leaving, leave my son. But what really changed my decision to stay was you! You never stopped surprising me. The way you fought with Cell; the way you saved me. I wasn't expecting you to put yourself in danger because of me." 

"Once I knew you were safe I had to go away to think. My feelings were changing. I felt like I was losing control over who I was. I have always been determined and proud. I had to be to survive. I made the decision when I was first taken from my father that I would never lose my pride. I would never give them the satisfaction of seeing me lower myself to their level but you taught me something that day. I had become self-centred, only thinking of myself. What are you laughing at?"

"I was just thinking the same thing about me though, I'm very self-centred Geta I don't deserve you."

"You're wrong boy. It is I who don't deserve you. Now that you carry our cub you've given me a second chance of bonding with a special part of us – something only our love could have created. You are very special to me and I wanted you to know I will do everything I can to support and take care of you and my two sons."  

I smirked. He was so sure it's boy.

"You are already everything I ever needed but why a club why did you buy this place?"

"Huh well I could afford it. I do have money put aside I just don't use it. You know how the woman has being putting a sum of money for me well I asked around and found this place was up for sale. I know how you love to party and you love music and meeting people. I thought it was a good investment and I was right I had the place gutted out and refurbished. It's making good money Koi. If you don't like it you can sell it…"

"NO never!… I _love_ what you have done for _me_. I so sooo love you! This is just too AWESOME!"

"I'm glad you're happy. I was going to keep it as surprise for your birthday. "     

"Ooh …I can't wait to tell the others! It will blow their minds to know this! I can't believe you trust me to be here with all these CUTE guys!"

"Neither can I, but that's why I'm part owner. That way I can keep an eye on _you_!"

I had to chuckle this was totally awesome! I had to get out of my seat and kiss him. Vegeta pulled me into his lap and our lips met in a fire of passion. we both felt for each other. 

"I love you!"'

"So you should! Now I'll get you a drink."

"Make it a double!"

"No I won't!" 

"Aaaahh not fair!"   

TBC…

A/N: Well guys I hope it was okay and you enjoyed it. It was going to be longer but I was suffering writer's block half way through. I got close to giving up on the whole story.  Remember if you want to see something I'm listening. ^^ 

Lua Selvagem = Savage moon (Portuguese)

Thanks guys, your reviews keep the chapters coming even if I'm slack with the updates.

^^


	18. chapter 17

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, this is a Yaoi-ai male/male coupling, also swearing the list goes on. If you don't like don't read; no-one is making you. Rated R. 

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 17

Vegeta's pov

I smiled. He looked so adorable. I could have taken him there and then but I guess I shouldn't; a shame though! I can't believe how lucky I am. Finding him was the best thing ever. If anyone had told me I would have what I do today, I would have laughed in there faces. Truly, I could never have believed that I could be so lucky. Kami I love him. Every inch of him and now my boy is carrying our child. I wish my father was here!

My father was a proud man and I know he would have been pleased with my choice in a partner. Besides being a strong powerful warrior, the kid is smart and intelligent. I know I go on about it, but can you blame me? This is just how I feel. I mean, it feels so unbelievable to me that I could have someone so special like him. To be honest I was a little reluctant about buying this place. I was scared that he might leave me if he found someone else. There are so many handsome earthlings here, but after admitting my worries to the baka, Kakarrot, he said something that made my mind up for me…

"Trust him."

Trust him, Kami I do and I want him to know that! Though, as much as I trust him with my life, it's them I don't trust! Look at him. He's one of the hottest guys in here. I'm not blind to the fact that heads turn as he passes by. I've learnt to fight back the urge to rip their heads straight off their shoulders. If I did that here, there would be no-one left and that wouldn't be good for business - so I've been told.  

Actually Kakarrot and I went together to find this place. He thought it would be a ball. He just knew Gohan would love it here. Again, to be honest, I knew that too. That's why I bought it. 

Us Saiyans love a good party. We love being around large groups, packs! Since we are few and far between, I have learnt to accept these humans more than I was willing to but my partner is half human and look at him. No there must be something in mixing of the two bloods. Look at my son, Trunks. I can feel something special in him. I can't say much about Mirai Trunks, but if I push my jealousy and bitterness aside for just a minute he is one heck of a warrior; something to be proud of. He lost a lot of my respect when he came after my partner and no matter how much I wanted to forgive him, I can't completely. 

There is one thing I love more than anything that he threatened to rip away from me. The scary part was he was so close in doing so. It hurts to think I could have lost my koi. And now Mirai is coming back for the party. I can't say I'll be overly pleased about seeing him again. For the boy's sake I'll try to behave and cool my temper, but if he lays one… just ONE finger on him, I'll rip it off! 

"Boss, what can I get you?"   

I look up to see the barman, Graeme, waiting for me to order. I must have been standing here for some time, lost in my own thoughts. I look at him and ordered our drinks. He smiled before turning around to get my order. He has sandy blonde hair with green eyes; not bad looking, in his early twenties I think. In some ways he reminds me of Gohan in his temperament; caring and always smiling. I like him. I'll never openly show it but he knows I'm happy with his work. I wonder what Gohan will think of him? Then my insecurities come forward, and yes I have them too. I'm so scared of losing the boy, and now our cub, and when the boy threatened to leave me, whether it was in jest or not, my heart sank. It hurt! 

It hurt so much! He'll never fully understand just how much he means to me! I can't find the words. I have never been good with expressing my feelings beyond anger and pride.

Oh Kami please don't let him slip from my fingers, when Mirai comes back… Ahhh!!... I need to get grip! I can't let him know how this is affecting me. I need to be strong than this for both of us. I need to be there for our cub and remove all green bean's ki from our son. That will happen soon enough now that the boy is close and I'll waste no time erasing the Namek's ki and feeding my own ki to our cub.   

A smile slipped over my face. I think I have unsettled Graeme as he handed me the drinks but he just smiled back at me. I was just thinking of the boy's beat with me about our cub being a boy or not, as he believes. I am going to have so much fun with this. I can't wait. I'm so going to enjoy that month seeing my boy play out my most secret inner fantasies. 

I mange to pull out of my thoughts and just as I turn around and walk through the crowd I see two guys at our table. One has taken it upon himself to sit in my seat while the other leans over talking to Gohan. He's certainly leaning in close, maybe too close. I can feel my mask come into play and slip over my face. My eyes narrow and darken; even I can feel the shade darken, if that's possible. I have been told how menacing they look. It is just the tip of the iceberg compared to how I really feel deep inside me. I need to stand back in the shadows, to be lost in the crowd and see how my partner handles this. 

Kakarrot's words come flooding back to me. 'Trust him,' Kami it's hard to just stand here and watch him talk to them. I should accept it. He has plenty of friends and he goes to that blasted school of his. He must mingle with plenty of guys… cute guys. But it's so damn hard just watching him, seeing that smile of his and the way he talks to them. He's so god damn friendly, so beautiful. Surly they can see that! I'm jealous. Yes I know, but I'm trying really hard to be what he wants me to be. I want him to stay with me. I never want to hear him talk about leaving me again. I want that smile to be around me until the very end. I want his handsome body to be mine forever and his tender kiss to be mine only. The way he touches me makes me fell so alive. His laughter brightens up my day and his soft loving ways get me going like nothing ever has. I would move mountains for that boy, for my mate. I claimed the most beautiful creature in the universe and he's all mine. I have never been a religious being but I would convert for him… I'll pray as long as I live that they will never take him away from me!

I watch him talk to them. They all laugh at some joke. Their smiles never leave their boyish faces. He seems to be the centre of attention. They are joined by another who is holding out his hand to Gohan, introducing himself, I suppose. He shakes his hand; a friendly firm grasp. As he slips away he calls the other guys. They all have smiles on their faces. They are all about the same age. 

It cuts to think Gohan might think I'm too old. I never thought it would be a problem, well not from where I came from, but maybe here on earth it is. I don't know; I don't understand! When he brought up the subject of age I saw his eyes. I saw the way he tried to grasp how old I truly was. I hope it won't be a problem. I'm not so sure though. I see how he acts with his friends. They are all so very young in lots of ways. They have never experienced the horrors I have witnessed. I can't relate to these earthlings, so young in their thinking, the life I have lived. It is just a bad nightmare to them. Something that doesn't happen! Not real, just a make believe horror movie waiting to be scripted and acted out; to be put up on the big screen for everyone to applaud. All feeling safe in their seats knowing it's not true. Just like that movie Gohan and I went to see. But what if it was real? What then? Would they find it just as fun, a quick thrill? If they only knew!

I can't bare it any longer I have to go to him. Anyhow he would be wondering what happened to me. As I walk through the crowd I watch as the guy standing closest to him hands him a small piece of paper just before his friends rise. They all say their goodbyes and disappear back into the crowd. What was that about? Gohan looked at the paper and raised from his seat slightly as he slipped it into his tight front pocket. He looks up to see me and smiles that melting smile of his. 

I search through our bond for anything that could help me. His eyes shift unfocused a little before softening. I can tell he feels me probing for answers, an overflow of love and reassurance comes flooding to me. Kami I love him. Why do I worry so much? I can answer that easily. Because, before I had him I had nothing. I'm so lucky there sits my life partner carrying our child and that's all I'll ever need… 

~~~

My koi looks up with a warm smile as I approach the table.  "Hi babe... What took you so long?" 

"Who were those guys?"  I asked firmly handing his drink over and moving around to my seat. I know my dark eyes are piercing but I'm keen to hear what he has to say.

"Ta!" 

I watch Gohan take the glass from my hand. His eyebrows rose before he nods his head in response. "Oh them, they introduced themselves to me. That was Mike, Daryl and Danny. Friendly enough, I like them!"

I can't help but frown "Whatchya talk about?" 

"Oh you know this and that!"

I wait a little impatiently, Gohan placed his glass down in front of him with out taken sip. His handsome form leans forward as he goes to explains. "They all attend Blakeley College not far from here. They gave me their number so we can catch up later. You know, movie or just hang out sometime." 

I didn't say a word he was being honest with me. I have nothing to fear to worry about, but I can't help being a little envious. 

"I see." I take a swig of my drink as my eyes watch my boy.    

He takes a refreshing sip of his own drink. "Ahh, now that's was nice and cold. Thanks Geta, I mean it. I love it here and I have only been here a short time."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it, _silly_. I LOVE IT!" 

That put a smile on my face and he was beaming because of it. The rest of the night was enjoyable. I got to see him relax and have fun. I could see he wanted to get up and dance but he sat back with me. I introduced him to some of my employees and showed him around. He was in awe over everything. He couldn't believe it. He got an even bigger surprise when I told him that his father came with me to buy the place. He thoroughly enjoyed himself and I was pleased. It made me happy seeing him like this and having him to myself.

By the time we got back to Capsule Corp it was the early hours of the morning. Gohan was a little tipsy from sneaking drinks when I wasn't looking. I helped him across the lawn. He couldn't stop giggling which, in return, put a smile on my face. 

I managed to get him to the bedroom and started to pull his shoes and socks off he was asleep on top of the covers. Kami he is so beautiful like that. His angelic face is so peaceful in his sleep and his hair so soft like silk. I love to run my fingers through the soft strands. I was admiring him for a moment more and I lean over him. "Your so beautiful koi. Do you know how much you mean to me?" I purr before brushing a lock from his face and gently kissing him on his cheek. I watch as a smile curls slightly on his face.

I pulled back the covers and placed him under the warmth of the blankets. I strip off my own clothes and climb next to him. As soon as I lay my head on my pillow koi snuggled closer resting his head on my shoulder, still asleep. It brought a smile to my face, he loves me. "Night koi, sleep dreams." I whispered. I don't know if he heard, but I heard a quiet mumble of incoherent words.

I kissed his hair and brought my arms around his warm body. I breathed in the fresh familiar scent that I know to be my mate. It relaxes me knowing he's safe in my protective grasp. Knowing firmly in my mind what's mine, no one can get to him while I hold him. I rub my cheeks over his silky hair with a gentle purr rumbling in my chest I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. I allow my body to sink into my own welcoming sleep.

~~~

I don't know how long it was. I don't remember my entire dream, but I do remember being back on Vegeta-sei, back at the palace that I remember so well as a child.  I saw my father standing with his back to me. I raise a brow at the small bundle I could just see him holding. Confusion and an underlying panic start to rise inside of me. I approach cautiously.

"Your mate just left and told me to give you your son."  

I frown I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I approached my father. 

"Explain this to me?" He asked in the serous tone I remember so well. It was the one he used when he wasn't amused. Still confused I pulled back the soft blanket to see for myself. There in my father's arms was a newborn cub. My eyes popped wide the little one was _GREEN_! My heart jumped my rage flared. 

"Arrrrrgh" a gold light snapped around me I could feel my ki spike. 

~~~

"Babe wake up! Please Geta wake UP!! …DAD _HELP_!" 

Restricted in my movements, my eyes snapped open to see Kakarrot holding me down he had transformed into gold. Confusion, lost in a nightmare haze… The child was GREEN! 

"Vegeta power _DOWN_!" Kakarrot ordered as he leaned over me. 

My eyes were lost still trapped in my bizarre dream. ….wha…what's going on? Where is Gohan? Slowly my senses were coming back.  "Whe… Where's the boy? Where is he?!" I demand, close to panic. I glared up at Kakarrot who had me pinned down by the arms.  

"I'm here Geta! Right here… with you! It was a nightmare…" Gohan scrambled on his knees closer to me. He was leaning over me. His dark eyes, full of concern, darted between his father and me, not sure what to do. I suddenly realised I had transformed and turned into gold myself.  I slowly let it bleed away and turned to look at him properly. My heart was able to beat again seeing him and my worries fled only to be replaced by my embarrassment.  

"Are you all right?" The boy asked in a gentle caring way that can only come from him. 

"Yes yes… I'm fine!" I said in a gruff voice. I really didn't like been seen like this. I wiped a small layer of sweat from my face and pulled myself up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.  I could feel their eyes on me. A deep sigh escaped from my lips as I stood up. Trying to shake the after affects of the dream, I slowly turn around to notice for the first time that the woman and the chibis were all looking at me. "This isn't the BLASTED circus you know… GET!" 

Bulma frowned but said nothing as she tugged on the boy's shoulders, but Trunks wasn't so sure about leaving. 

Another deep sigh, "I'm alright son go back to bed." My expression softened for him. He nodded and turned to follows his mother. I look up to meet Kakarrot's eyes. He was searching for the truth. "I said I'm FINE!" I snapped more than I meant to. Feeling frustrated and embarrassed I ran my hands over my hair as I pass him, heading towards our little bathroom. I needed to cool off. I need to distance myself from my dream. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gohan looking back at his father before scrambled off the bed to follow me.

"Geta are you sure you're okay?" 

I splashed the cold water over my weary face and looked up at my reflection. I watch as Gohan closed the door behind him and came closer putting his hand on my arm. Fear and concern were laced in his sweet eyes. 

All this I can see from the reflection in front of me. "Boy… promise …_promise_ _me_ that you'll never…never leave _me_? I don't think I could bare it if you did!"

"O…oh my god… Geta! I…I would never do that!... Kami, this over what I said last night. Shit Geta I didn't mean it! _Pleeeeaase_. …I should have never said it! It was stupid –stupid thing to say! …PLEASE forgive me… I would never leave you! I _couldn't_!" I could see the flood of emotion and hear the pleading in his voice as his beautifully eyes swell with tears. Even through our bond I could feel the powerfully emotion so full of sorrow. I had tears of my own now swelling to the surface, in the privacy of our bathroom. 

Through my teary haze I turned to him. His eyes were so red, full of regret. No words were spoken only my arms opening up to feel the warmth of his body. To embrace our love and our pain. I nuzzled into his hair taken a deep breathe of sent. Breathing in his love for me, soaking every bit of it inside of me, to lock it away in my heart where I would store it for a life time, my life time.  A choked cry "I love you koi"

"I love you more." He weeps 

"Come let's get to bed. The sun isn't up yet, and I need to feel the warmth of your love."  I released the boy as he opened the door and we walked out. The room was empty and our door closed. I'm thankful for the baka's discretion. We both climb back under the covers Gohan wasted no time nestling up close.  He nearly lay completely on top of me as his soft lips press against mine. 

"I do love you and I'm sorry for hurting you."  

Even in the darkness my eyes were lost in his midnight pools that were so full of emotion so captivation. Kami it would be so easy to be swallowed whole by such love. "Lets not talk lets just hold each other." I enjoy our cuddles, so full of warmth and belonging to have someone that truly loves you, embrace you is a gift a glorious feeling. 

Our bodies relaxed into each other warmth, moulded into to the other. We both fell asleep sometime later only to be woken up with the warmth of the sun shining into our room. "Room service!"

"Huh…what the fuc…"  I opened my eyes only to snap them closed again. Damn light! I went to move but something kept me pinned down. I cracked my eyes open once again as I raised my head up just a little to see what was going on. My boy was still sleeping his body pressing over me with his head resting against my right shoulder. I could feel a slight patch of dampness on my shoulder. I smirked. He's drooling in his sleep. His must have been tired. How cute; well anything he does is cute to me. 

"Veggie, look what we made." I come back to my sense to what had woken me in the first place. I turned my head to see the two chibi's setting up a tray on my side table.  The smell of burnt bacon and soggy runny eggs hit me. I couldn't help but cringe when I saw the eggs oozing in the now wet toast.  

I was speechless. It was lucky my charming partner took this moment to wake up and save the day. He would know how to handle this. "Wha…what that damn awful _smell_….?"  

I chuckled to myself so much for being diplomatic. The next think I knew my boy bolted like lightning towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

"Geez chibi…no pleasing some folks." My son growled to Kakarrot's copy.  

"Yeah no pleasing! We spent ages cooking that!" 

I don't doubt it, by the look of it forever. The poor food looked like it got a good thrashing.  Meanwhile I pull the bedding back, get up and walk over to the bathroom door. I tap my knuckles lightly on the door. "Koi are you okay in there?"

I hear a pitiful groan. He sounds awful "gi-give me a… moment willya…" I cringe at the awful sounds emanating from the other side of the door. Moments later I could hear the formula sound of the toilet been flushed. "Oh god …I'm _dying_…" came the weak groan. 

"Geez dad, what's wrong with Gohan?"

"Is my brother alright?" 

"He's fine boys, nothing to worry about. Now thank you for your breakfast surprise, but I think for the moment Koi has had enough surprise for the morning. We should let him recover, come on lets take the meal downstairs." 

They agreed and I lifted up the tray not before letting my koi know we will be downstairs. The only reply I got was pathetic whimpering. I was a little worried but it's not the first he has dived into there. His nose has become sensitive to smells.  And I suppose the meal didn't look that good to a sensitive stomach. 

It was another fifteen minutes before koi came downstairs looking a little pale, wear an embarrassing smile.  It was lucky he came down as I was just about to go and check on him. I got up and poured him a hot cupper.  "How are you feeling now boy?"

He slumped down heavily in one of the kitchen chairs with his arms folded in front on the table and his head beared in them. "I feel like crap!" came the muffled sigh. 

I smirk. "You look it!"

He lifted up and his eyes turn to me. "Geez thanks lover." 

"Your welcome, here drink this. It will help your stomach a little."  I place the mug in front of him and he looked at me and frowned. 

"What is it?"

"Tea, now shut up and sip it."  I said as I sat back down next to him. "It will help." 

"If you say so." He brought it to his lips like it was going to be some sort of horrible medication. 

"Bloody hell boy just sip it." I growled.

"Fine, fine. I will. Geez." He slurped a little expecting it to taste horrible. His expression changed from loath to acceptance. "Not half bad." He looks around putting the mug down in front of him. "Where are the boys?"              

"Kakarrot took them out the back for some training. Since we slept in and I missed my six o'clock spar I'll be working out with Kakarrot a little later after the boys have had a good work out" 

"That's sound cool. I was thinking, Geta, maybe we should take dad out one night. You know just us three. Maybe we can get him on a date." 

I smirk. My partner the little matchmaker.

"I suppose we could take him to Lua Selvagem." I watch as my partner eyes light up.

"That's a top idea Geta." 

I watch further as his eyes got wider as they do when he thought of something he was pleased with. 

"Oh…Geta I have a great idea!" 

"I thought as much. What is it this time? As long it doesn't involve elephants I'm listening." 

"Huh?"

"Nothing…spill it!"

"Well I was thinking I could maybe get dad and …" The boy stopped and looked at me dead pan.

"Well, what is it?" I frowned. He looked like he was too scared to tell me.   

"You want get shitty with me for suggesting it will you?" 

"How would I know? You haven't said anything yet!" I said a little harsher than I meant to. 

"Well if you're cool with the idea I was thinking maybe like… umm… well it would be umm really …"

"Kami sakes boy spill it already!"

"Well …like maybe umm B-Bulma could like come too. …Sorta like be dad's date."

Is that all? The way he was carrying on I thought it was going to involve elephants. I swear sometimes he can be like his baka father. "Well why would I care who the woman dates?" 

"You mean it? Your really mean you're cool with the idea Geta?"

"I have no hold over the woman. I never have so why would…Ooooofff" In a spilt second the boy had me in a tight embrace, squeezing the life out of me.  

"Thank you thank you thank you, Geta!" 

I was swamped with kisses all over my face. I regained my composure from shock of the emotional attack.  I would normally curse myself for letting my guard down like that; but what an attack… Mmmm. 

"This will be AWESOME!! I can't wait! Gee when do you think we could organise it?"

I pulled back a bit to look at his starry eyes. You could see he had something planned in that handsome head of his. "We need to have someone look after the chibis before…" I started to say.

"I know, I know. Krillin, YES! That would work we could send them over to master Roshi's for the night. Maybe Krillin could take them out camping. The boys would love that. Whatchya think?"

Well I'm fine with it. I can't see cue ball surviving the night alone with the two demi Sayain for a start, but it could be fun finding out what the boys get up to. "Yeah sure. Once you know more, ring cue ball and ask." 

I got doused with another layer of sloppy kisses. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him scooping him up onto my lap in a deep kiss of my own. 

"I love you." He whispered.

"Well of course you do. Look at me." I purred with a sexy smirk resulting in a punch in the shoulder as he pulled away.

 "Smart ass!" 

"Nothing smart about my ass boy, just damn cute that's all!" 

That earned me another punch. Gee, this boy is getting stronger. I pretended to be hurt and gave him one of his puppy dog looks he gives me often enough. He only smirked at me from his chair and finished his cuppa.

"Goof ball!"

~~~

That Sunday was fairly tame. Everyone asked about our date and I listened as my boy told them what a fantastic time he had and all about the club. The woman was pumping him for as much detail as she could about the club; nothing abnormal there. She was surprised to find I had bought the club without her even knowing.  I waved off her questions and left it to my boy to explain the details. I must admit I was feeling smug. The boy was obviously impressed and even Kakarrot clapped a hand on my back for putting a smile back on his boys face. Little did he know what my partner had in store for him. I left them all while I went to the gravity room.

You could see my boy's eyes were alight for the rest of the day. Others could feel the high he was on and commented on it. Gohan just said he was still stoked about last night's date. In the afternoon my lover called cue ball. He asked if there was any chance of him babysitting the two boys overnight some time next week. He explained what he had in mind and the idiot said yes. I had never seen the boy so full of life as he was today, secretly planning the date for next week. The only thing he hadn't done was asked the two persons involved if they wanted to go.

It was just a bit after tea when everyone was sitting in living room with the two boys disappearing upstairs leaving us alone.  I watched as Gohan nervously picked at the cushion that he had on his lap as he leaned into my shoulder pretending to watch the TV. It was some fairy romance movie that Bulma was watching.  Every now and then baka would ask a question like, "Why would he lie to her?"

"Because he's a loser!" Bulma snapped as she grabbed another tissue. "God this is soooo sad. Look she's going to ring him back. Don't do it love… O…oh …look she's crying…"

"Stop it woman! It's obvious she's a baka for believing in him in the first place!"

"Get a grip Vegeta. She's in love with the _idiot_!"

"I don't get it! He told her he loved her then he went with that red hair girl!"  Kakarrot shook his head. 

I swear if he does it again it's going to roll off his shoulders… with a bit of help from me!

"He's just a two timing bastard, like all guys!"

"HEY!" The rest of us piped up.

She sighed and raised her hands in the air and slaps them on her lap. "Look sorry okay guys…"

"We're not all like that!"

"I agree with baka here. I have seen the women on this planet act the same!"

"Guys it's just a movie…" My partner piped up only to just as quickly turns back to picking the fabric from the cushion. I was beginning to wonder if he was having second thoughts about getting them on a date.

"Your right hun. It's just I got caught up in the movie. It's so beautiful."

We watched to the end, enduring the baka's endless questions and Bulma's tears and name calling until she cheered the bastard off the road. "YES!! Die you _bastard_!!"

"Well that was stupid. Sow now she'll go to jail. She shouldn't have cut his brake lines like that."

"Who cares, did you see those explosions. That had to be the best part of it!"  I said as Bulma wiped her tears away and blew her nose. Kakarrot got up to turn the TV off.

"Well its an early night for me guys." He said as he stretched out the cricks. 

Bulma stood up too and I watched my boy's eyes shoot up from his lap to watch them both. 

"Yeah I'm feeling tired too. I have an early start down in the lab tomorrow."  

"WHAT!" My partner yelled in panic, getting all eyes on him. 

"What is it sweetie?    

"Son what wrong?" 

A rosy tint appeared on his cheeks. Gohan's eyes went straight back to the cushion he has been nursing. "Nothing… sorry I umm… just sorry."

"Boy what is it?" He looked up at me with a shy look and then back up at them. I could feel him drawing on me for strength this must be stressing him out. I can't say why it was. I mean it was his idea in the first place.  

"Hun if there is something on your mind, just say it, sweet." I watched as Bulma approached my boy with the same gentleness she carried for all the kids she cared for.  

He looked hesitant up at her and then at his father who moved closer, "What is it son? You know you can tell me about anything."

"Well it's nothing really… I guess I just… ummm… well I was kinda of hoping that… well you see…" If he wasn't my lover I would have hit him about now.

"Boy, just get on with it!" I said as nicely as I could only to get a hit in the leg from the woman as she knelt down next to him.

"…well ummm do you think…like you both could….umm… might like to… go on a date… sorta… well kinda …not really a date…just like go with us to the club next Saturday?"

Kami, he said it! Everyone give the kid applause!

Well, that took it out of me and I was only listening. I looked up at them. My lover's head immediately looked back down at the ruby red cushion that was slowly losing its fabric. Both Bulma and Kakarrot were looking back at each other. The baka shrugged his shoulders. "Well its okay with me. Bulma?"

"I'm cool. I can't wait to check this club out."

"REALLY? You both mean it?" My partner sprung to life beamed from where he was sitting next to me.

"Sure no big deal. Is that what you were worried about? Why for heaven's sake…?" Bulma asks. 

"Umm well I just thought it might be lame and you would hate the idea."

"Never honey. It's nice of you to ask us." Bulma turned to look over her shoulder at the baka. "The only thing is the kids…"

"Oh you don't have to worry about them. I have sorted it all out. Krillin going to take the boys camping."

"He is?" Bulma said disbelief. 

"The idiot…"

"GETA!" Bulma and Gohan snapped at the same time.

"Sorry, cue ball then. He's in for a rude awakening." I smirk, even with the hit I received from my partner. I saw Kakarrot, in the background, quietly agreeing with me.

"Well it sounds like you have got yourself some company next weekend." Bulma placed a gentle hand on my boy's knee as she pulled herself up. 

"Gee swell. Thanks guys. This is REALLY great!"

With everyone smiling at the boy's excitement they said their good nights and left the room leaving me with my stoked partner still beaming like the cat that got the canary.

"Geta they're going to go!"

"What, you thought they would say no?" 

"Well yeah, kinda. I just thought they would think it was lame, or just maybe I was pushing for something that will just be a big let down in the end and they would hate me for it." He said with his head resting on my shoulder.

"Koi they would never hate you. So gives, what are you brewing in your cute mind? Gives!" I could feel him smiling even if I couldn't see it. His cheek bones moved to what must be a beam.

"Nothing real just playing with a dream of mine."

Mmm now I'm interested what has my boy got up his sleeve?  "Let's get to bed."

"Sounds good to me." He goes to climbs off the couch but I notice he is having some trouble. I smirk and hold my hand out for him to take. "Thanks Geta."

"I have been working on some names for our son." He looks at me and shakes his head.

"Daughter you mean." 

"No son. Whatcha think of Clint Eastwards!"

"Get real!" He punches me lightly in the arm as I chuckle. I'm glad he didn't take me seriously.    

With that we both got up and headed to our room for the night. My boy, like it or not, was going back to school with it being Monday and all. I might see if he will let me drive him in the morning, instead of him taking his jeep.

TBC…

A short chapter, but at least it's posted. ^^ I hope you liked…  I hope it was alright. Next chapter Gohan goes back school and who knows what happens. I have some fun planed too, but not telling. ^_~   Oh yeah we will have to start thinking up their cub name. Wonder what it will be. Hmm ^^   

Thanks heap guys, and for your kind words. Take care.

^^


	19. chapter 18

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, this is a Yaoi-ai male/male coupling, also swearing the list goes on. If you don't like don't read; no-one is making you. Rated R.

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 18

"Fuck 'em!" Gohan snapped. Sharpener shot Matt's friends the bird before quickly turning to catch up with his friend in the crowded corridor.

"Wait up, willya!"

"I don't give a shit!" Gohan growled as he came to an abrupt halt in front of his locker, slamming his fist into its door. There was a metallic 'THUD' and Gohan's door bowed where his fist met it.

"Shit man…ya gotta watch that fist of yours… I swear you could kill someone with that." Gohan eyes snapped up and narrowed onto his friend, who quickly raised his hands in defence. "Hey, peace man …I'm on your side."

"I don't know how they can get off on saying that crap…DAMN!" Another decent sized, fist shaped, indent in his door.

"MR SON!!" Gohan looked up to see Mr Carry approach him with his superior expression that screamed _don't mess with me you piece of trash. I'm better than you._ And that was just about how the guy felt about all of the students here at school.

"How the hell did he even become a teacher?" Gohan quietly mumbled to himself as the head teacher of the science department approached.  

"In my office… NOW!"

He wasn't even going to bother to try to get out of it. Gohan pursed his lips together to stop himself from saying anything that might dig him in deeper. Sharpener watched as his friend followed Mr Carry up the steps to the science department where his office was.

"Hey bud, what's with Gohan?" Ryan asked beating Videl to it as they came up the corridor in search of their friends so they could go off to lunch together.

Sharpener sighed. "Some of Matt's friends have been giving him a hard time." He wasn't too sure how much he could say to them without talking it over with Gohan first. But he thought, 'what the hell, they're friends and they've never done any harm before'.

"How so?" Ryan pushed on, his eyes narrowing on where Gohan had disappeared up the steps. The jock scoped around the corridors for the culprits that had rubbed his friend up the wrong way.

"Well it seems they saw him at the flicks the other night and are giving him a hard time about… well you know…" Sharpener was a little unsettled about saying anything out in the open.

Ryan frowned for a second trying to figure out what Sharpener was on about. His brow snapped up. "I gotchya!" He was thinking of settling a score with Matt's friends.

"Ryan, don't even think of it… well at least not without me, anyhow." Videl said with a grin.

"That's what I like about you. You're all sweet but with a powerful punch that could send a mule into orbit." Ryan smirked as he slipping his hands around Videl slim waist bringing her back in for hug.         __

"Awww you say the nicest things babe." She purred stroking his cheek as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Sharpener shook his head as he finished putting the last of his stuff in his locker.

"When you two have finished being sappy, I'll be slowly poisoning myself over at the cafeteria." He said as he walked off leaving the two love birds to suck face.

"Hey man, over here!" Sharpener called as he watched his friend, who looked pissed off, walk across the lawn to their hangout.

"It doesn't look good." Videl whispered as they watched Gohan slip his bag off his shoulder and onto the weathered table.

"Fuck!!" He cursed as he plonked himself heavily down on the bench opposite his friends who were looking at him curiously.

"I gather your little talk with Mr Carry was not good?" Videl asked knowing it was a stupid question, especially as Ryan elbowed her gently in the side.

"You think?" Gohan shot at her through narrowed eyes.  

Sharpener sighed. "Hey man, gives?"

"I have to stay back after school to fix my locker, and any other bloody locker that needs work!"

"Huh, that could take years, not a day!" Ryan snickered. He couldn't help it. It was just like Mr Carry to think of that. He got a scornful look from Gohan.

Sharpener turned and gave his friend a sympathy look. "That sucks man! Hey, do you want me to stay back withya? Tina's working tonight so it's cool…"

"No, its fine. There's no need for you to stay back too. I'll just have to ring Geta and let him know. He's going to be sooo pissed! My first day back and now this!"

"You could make something up…" Sharpener suggested.

"Hell no! That's caused me enough trouble. I rather just tell him the truth outright. He would get even more pissed at me if I started lying to him again."

The sound of the bell for their next lesson rang making everyone reluctantly stand and grab their bags. "Shit!" Gohan cursed as swung his bag over his shoulder. "I didn't even get to eat!"

"Hey man can't you cut your next lesson?"  Ryan asked             

"What's your next class?" Videl looked at him as he got up and started walking beside her and Sharpener.

"English, and I can't miss that. It's all right guys. Hey if I don't catch ya later I'll see you tomorrow. k?"

"No problem bud." Ryan raised his hand with the other guys, given their usual slap-tap handshake before heading off to his class. "Catchya later guys…babe!"

"Seeya babe." She beamed as she waved her boyfriend off watching as he headed over to the oval where his track team was waiting. Both Gohan and Sharpener smirked and elbowed the other looking at Videl's love sick expression. She turned back to them when she heard them snickering and frowning. "You're just jealous!" She spat her tongue at them setting them both off in fits of laughter.

Sharpener sniggered. "Yeah right!"

Gohan raised his brow in mock disgust. "Excuuuuuse me, I think you forgot what my guy looks like!" Gohan scoffed. "No competition!"  He pulled a face lifting his noise in the air holding back his laughter.

"Ooooh man, why do I have to be lumbered with a bunch of weirdos? We all know, as looks go, I beat both your guys hands down." Sharpener said with a smug expression as he pruned himself, patting his blonde hair down. Both his friends doubled over in laughter. "What, WHAT?!"

They all headed, laughing, toward the double doors to start their next class. The rest of the afternoon was uneventful for each of them. When the bell came for the end of the day, Gohan headed for Mr Carry's office and sat outside waiting to be called, he pulled out his cell phone and rang through to Vegeta.

(Gohan pov)

"What wrong boy!"

"Hey, chill! Nothing has happened. Geez Geta, if this is what you're going to be like every time I ring…"

"Well what do you expect? You should be half way home by now, not at that blasted school!"

"Okay- Okay I don't won't go there. I just rang to let you know I'll be a bit late coming home."

"Why! What's happened? Do you want me to come over…"

"No no! That won't be necessary, it's kinda my fault. I'm staying back anyhow…"

"How so?"

"Well I was kinda got upset and one of the teachers caught me putting my fist through my locker door."

A snicker came from the other end. "Is that all, I'm surprised you didn't demolish the thing." I had to giggle at that. Geta knows me too well. It did take some self control not to destroy my locker. "What got you all upset in the first place?" I gulped this wasn't going to be easy. "Boy?"

"Umm well it's like…" just then the door to the office opened up and Mr Carry glared down at me. "Umm sorry Geta I have to go. The teacher's here. Don't fret k? I'll be home as soon as I finish, love you."

 "Boy…" I clapped the cell phone dead as I stood.

"Mr Son. Kindly keep your girlfriend calls till after school."

My brows knitted together and my jaw tightened stopping myself from washing that smug expression off his superior face. "Now, go down to the janitors and get to work on those lockers! And I don't want any trouble, got me?!"

I glared at him before snatching my bag, swinging it over my shoulder ready to leave. I came to an abrupt stop as he pressed his index finger into my chest. "Do you understand me…boy?" I cringed hearing him call me that. It wasn't the same as when Geta called me that. This was meant as an insult.

My eyes were dark and cold as they travelled up from his finger, still pressed to my chest, up his arm and to his face. "I understand completely…" _You're a complete ass_. Obviously I didn't say the last bit.

"Don't mess with me, boy! I can make your life a living hell. Smart mouth kids!" He glared down at me as his finger poked into me with each word he said. "Now go!"

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again I thought. My jaw hardened as I turned not wanting to start anything. I just wanted to get the job done, jump into my jeep and get the hell out of here.

A few minutes later, I found myself downstairs with one of the janitors, Ben, who was a cool guy. He showed me what I needed to know for the duration of my punishment. 

The work wasn't too bad but a bit tiring as I had over forty lockers to repair in one way or another. I'm sure they just waited for sucker like me to come along to do this work. I did everything from oiling the hinges to replacing doors, in particular mine.  

It was way after five when I finished. I went back up to Mr Carry's office, tapping quiet on his closed door. "Come in… Oh it's you!" My eyes narrowed. "I expect you back here tomorrow."

"WHAT!" My jaw tightened. My eyes were burying into his. 

"You heard! I expect you back here tomorrow and every other day for the remainder of this week. You didn't think I was going to let you off that easy did you. You need to learn that you're at school, not at home where your parents allow this sort of behaviour." He looked at me with that hard expression on his from behind his desk. "…Unless you would like to do next week as well?"

"Like hell…" I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing sir." I shifted on my feet, keen to leave. I couldn't have eye contact without showing my anger.

"Good. Then I expect the same thing tomorrow. Report back to me here at the same time.

"Yes sir." I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, that's all… Oh, and Mr Son, I expect you to be on time. You look like you need the exercise."

_What!?_ What did he say? I can't believe he said that. Am I showing? Fuck this! I tell you I was out of there as soon as I had my back to him. And to think I had the rest of the week on locker detail. Oh goodie!

I jogged down the front steps and out into the dim afternoon light. It was bit on the chilly side after being indoors working my ass off. I quickly zipped up my jacket and jogged over to my jeep, one of the few still left in the car park. I looked over to the far end of the parking lot to see Matt with his friends all looking at me. "Great, just fuckin' great... now what?!...Blow this! I'm out off here!"

I wasn't going to put up with his crap too, that was the last thing I needed. I headed for my jeep. Jumped in and turned the key, she fired up. I quickly flipped the gear and jammed my foot on the accelerator and with a squeal of the tyres. I was out of there! I made sure to give Matt and his goons a smile before I gave them the bird as I drove passed their flushed faces.

"YOU JUST FUNKIN' WAIT SON!"

"Yeah yeah, so you keep saying, prick!" I thought as I turned the corner with the burning of rubber. I drove down the street to that led to the freeway that would lead me home. I turned on my headlights as the sun was now setting behind me.

What a day! I should have guessed it would turn out like this, from very beginning, when Bulma came in telling me I was running late.

Leave it to Geta to turn the blasted alarm off, on purpose, before he went for his morning spar with my dad. Since Bulma dragged my sorry ass out of bed and directed me towards the shower, the day had been a blur. I remember snatching a piece of toast from my dad's plate with my jacket and keys in one hand, my bag hanging over my shoulder. Bulma was yelling at me to wait for my lunch while the chibis were yelling goodbye, not to mention my dad was yelling at for me pinching his toast…

Then I had Geta scrambling to his feet calling "Boy I'll drive you." as I raced out the door.

"No, you've done enough for one day!' I yelled back as I ran up to my pride and joy, my jeep.

I remember the disapproving expression as I drove past him and towards the gate. My day was cursed from the moment I woke up. I'm just glad I'm going home. All I could think about was soaking my body in a hot bath when I get back up to my room.

"Hi honey, you okay?" Bulma asked looking up at me concerned as I walked through the front door stripping off my jacket in the warmth of the room.

"Yeah I'm fine… Where is everyone?" I asked as I leaned over giving her cheek a reassuring kiss.

"Well the boys are supposed to be upstairs getting cleaned up. Your dad went out to see Master Roshi and hasn't come home yet."

I had to smile at that word 'home'. It brought warmth to my heart. If only my dreams could become reality, to see Bulma and dad get together.

"What are you smiling about boy?" I turned, my smile slipped a little. There was my partner looking more like my father than my lover. He was in one of his moods.

"Nothing. I'm just going upstairs."

"Well tea will be a while hon, so no need to rush."

"That's cool. I want to soak in the bath for while."

"That's sound like a great idea." She smiled up at me. 

"Boy?"

I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to talk about it but I knew I'd have to. Geta followed me up the stairs to our room. As I headed for my room, both boys bolted past in nothing but the skin that they born in. "Hey, you two! Get dressed." I smirked as I managed to slap Trunks cute butt as he passed.

"HEY!"

"Well don't flaunt it!" I chuckled as I walked into my room, threw my jacket over the chair and slid my bag onto the floor beside it. I turned and just collapsed back onto the bed and toe kicked my Nikes off, not fazed where they landed. With a deep sigh I relaxed just as Geta walked in. I closed my eyes not really wanting to listen what he might have to say. I just wanted to enjoy being home and not have a fight. I think he realised it because when I opened my eyes again he wasn't in the room. "Geta? Geta?"

"Come on boy. Out of those clothes."  I heard him over the running water in our bathroom. "I've got the bath running just the way you like it." 

I smiled, grateful that he wasn't going to ask how my day was, but when I went to get up the way I normally did I found I couldn't. "Shit!" Geta was in like lightening with a worried expression planted on his face before it turned into a smile. He chuckled at me as he watched me struggling to get up. I ended up rolling slightly to one side. "Don't you dare say anything!" I warned him as I sat up a little exhausted.

"Me? Never…here." He held his hand out and helped me up. Then, with a sense of enjoyment he helped me out of my clothes.

"Don't get any ideas." I said as he looked up kneeling in front of me with a smirk while slipping my boxers off.

I ignored him, and with an underlying smirk on my face, I walked over to our bathroom as he stood up and… "HEY!" My head snapped back with a glare.

"Well don't flaunt it!" He laughed as I rubbed my now red butt cheek.

"O-Ooooh …yeaa… Ooooh…yessss!" I sighed. My eyelids close as I let the warmth ripple over me.

"Boy, you had better keep it down or they'll think something is happening." Geta chuckled as I sank deeper into the bath.

"Well let 'em…this is heaven." I let my body sink into the warmth as my eyes closed. I could feel all my tired muscles unwind and my body relax straight away.

Geta came up and sat on the edge of the bath looking at me. I could feel it. "What?" I asked as I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He had an expression I couldn't quite read. He must have noticed that my eyes lit with worry. Just then a flood of love came over me.

"You're handsome, you know that?"

"So you say." I said looking up at him with a brief smile. I didn't feel special to be honest, and especially now with my fast growing belly. Then again I couldn't see how he could love me before, but I wasn't about to challenge it neither. Just having him with me felt right.

"You don't believe me? Are you saying I have bad taste in guys?"

"I didn't say anyth…" I was silenced with his lips over mine and a splash as he slipped into the bath on top of me. Luckily the bath was large enough for the two of us. The water splashed over the edge making large puddles on the floor as our lips fought for dominance.  I pushed him away gasping for air. "What's got into you?"

"Nothing yet." His lips dived hungrily onto mine. I didn't fight and melted in his arms. Heaven knows I wasn't going to get the relaxing bath I had been looking forward to, but I think what Geta had in mind would be far superior to anything I had planned.

The next day was the same. Matt's friends were keeping low with Mr Carry lurking around in the school corridors. I guess he comes in handy for some things. Not by much though. He seemed to spend his spare time breathing down my neck. In the end I escaped up to the library kept myself busy with my new English assignment and Calculus homework. Kami knows I wouldn't be able to do them at home. I'd be too tired, and with Geta being extra affectionate lately, I would be lucky to get any sleep at all. Though, I have noticed, I have been so damn moody lately. I feel like I'm getting worse as the days go by.

So here I was spending my lunch times, up at the library with the gang following me. That was kinda cool, but, at the same time distracting as everyone was set up in couples. Even Trevor and Eraser showed up. I watched as they cuddled, flirted, and just joked about. I couldn't help but wish Geta was here with me doing the same. For some strange reason I could feel myself getting teary. Before anyone could see me I quickly buried my head back into my books and drowned myself in my school work.

On Wednesday I came out to find my jeep had a slashed tyre. Shit! No one had to tell me who did it. I looked around to see Matt and his friends across the road. My fist clenched as my sights narrowed on him a few words spat between us just as Mr Carry walked out and headed my way, his eyes narrowed on me. I could feel my body tense as he approached. I turned to see Matt and his friends walk away.

"Mr Son!" Here it goes, I thought.

I ignored him as he lectured me on my choice of words while I got what I needed to change the tyre. I had to hear it all over again more threats as I changed the tyre, not like he was going to help – and I had to work slower with him there. I so want to get out of HERE!

Lucky they didn't touch my spare tyre. They were probably just having good cackle on my expense. It was nearly seven pm before I got home. My temper flared just thinking about it. I was in a bad mood when I got home and raced up to my room slamming the door. I didn't want to answer any of Geta or dad's questions as they called out to me from the other side of the door. I was surprised Geta didn't just come through the widow again but dad must have said something to him as they walked away.

I just lay on the bed with my rising temper, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. I couldn't take it any longer. I got up and snuck down to GR knowing Geta would be up at the house, hopefully.

I spent the next two hours working out. Nothing like I used to but I was still nearly exhausted by the time I unlocked the door and found Geta waiting for me. He wasn't amused as he pushed off the wall and locked eyes with me.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm tired!" I snapped.

"You're pushing yourself." He growled as he stood in his commanding stance I knew so well. His powerful stare sometimes made me feel like a small child.

I feel my anger subside a little. "Look Geta I know what I'm doing..." I sighed as he kept his stance, I felt even smaller and full of regret. "…I'm sorry Geta… I'm just tired. I'm sorry." I came up to him, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. I look up at his dark eyes looking at me.

I felt worse seeing and feeling his pain and anger at me. "I'm real sorry." I walked away to our room feeling depressed and worn-out. I just wanted to cuddle up to him. He never did follow me. Instead I heard the GR door slide close behind me. I don't know how long he was in there because when I woke up in the morning before dawn I was feeling something amiss; he wasn't in bed. My hand stretched out to feel the cool of the sheets. Just stroking his side of the bed filled me with regret. "Geta I'm sorry. I can't do anything right."

It was Thursday, and the same thing - locker duty, and another late afternoon. This time I tripped over and got paint all over my clothes. "Just funkin' _great_! That's all I needed!"

I tried to wash off what I could with Ben, the janitor, helping me but my clothes were a mess. Of course, Matt and his friends were outside laughing their asses off, but too scared to come on to the school grounds to do anything about it. Chicken shit!

I drove home and ran up to my room before anyone could see me. I stripped my clothes off and tossed them in the corner. I went straight into the shower and scrubbed at the paint I missed. I also tried to get the turps smell. I managed to get most of the paint off; even the little bit that went in my hair. What a sight I must have looked. Once I was dressed in sweatpants and t-shirt I grabbed my discarded clothes from the floor and went downstairs looking for Bulma. I headed for her lab where I knew she would be. "Bulma?"

"What's up?"

"This, I kinda got paint all over them." Her hands went straight to her hips with a sigh. I got on the defensive. "It was an accident. I was kinda hoping your genius mind might know what to do?" She sighed and shook her head. I knew if I played my cards right, and stroked her ego, it would win her over.

"Don't give me that shit!"

Or maybe not!

"Pleeease? They are my newest clothes."

"Well maybe don't wear them. If you keep this up you'll have nothing left!"

"But I don't fit into anything else, and the way I'm growing, I won't fit into these soon either!" I snapped on top all that had happened, my weight was starting to get on my nerves and my clothes are a constant reminder that I'm getting bigger. "This is so damn stupid. I'm a boy for Kami's sake!" I snapped throwing my clothes at the wall before turning around and racing back upstairs making sure to slam the door with loud 'BANG'.

In record time Geta was at the door pounding for me to let him. "Just leave me ALONE!" I spat. He must have given up after I heard dad outside talking to him. I must have cried myself to sleep because when I woke up the alarm was screaming for my attention. I made quick work at tossing the bloody thing across the room killing it instantly before getting up. I noticed Geta hadn't come in again. A heavy sigh left my lips. How bad can it get? I don't like these blasted mood swings of mine, they seemed to be getting worse.

When I eventually went downstairs I was angry at myself for causing all the trouble. I walked in to the kitchen and found everyone sitting at the table eating. The room suddenly went quiet as I entered.

"Morning honey."

Bulma placed a large bowl of my favourite cereal in front of me. I eyed her up suspiciously. She smiled sweetly at me, maybe too sweetly.

"Okay what's going on? If this about last night…I'm sorry. I've been under a lot of stress lately" I sat down heavily and stared at my bowl. Not moving my head I glanced at my partner who was looking at me with his dark eyes. I quickly averted my eyes feeling bad again. "Sorry." It came out more as a whisper. I would be surprised if anyone heard it but with their Saiyan hearing, I'd say they did.          

Bulma was the one who broke the ice. "Honey its only natural …"

Huh, natural what's natural about a boy being pregnant? It must have shown on my face because the next thing I knew Geta stood up and stormed out. Shit, that's just what I needed - to piss off my mate. I pushed my chair back to get up and go after him when my dad grabbed my arm.

"We need to talk!" I looked up at him and met his eyes. His eyebrow rose and he gave me that stern look. The one that said _'you will' _He wasn't asking me, he was telling me and I knew I was going to do what he said. I followed dad out onto the balcony where he turn to me. He pointed to a chair. "Sit down!"

I did as he asked knowing dad wasn't going to let me go until he said what he needed to say, whether I wanted to hear it or not, and that I would be late again for school. "Gohan…"

"Dad. Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come down all hard on him. I'm just…"

"Under some stress… Yes. You keep saying that and we understand son. But you're not like them…" My eyes snapped wide I could feel my face harden. I'd had this talk before, but with my mother all those years ago. I felt like she was there about to say all those things again. My lips pressed together ready to hear it all again when he threw me a curve ball.  "You're only half human Gohan. What is normal for them doesn't mean it is for you! It's okay to be different son …" I could feel my jaw drop some but the bottled up emotions, and my mother voice, echoed inside me. All those years of listening to her speech on how I was different; and different was bad.  

"But dad its not… not…"

"You're not them! You are my son and that makes you part of me, a Saiyan! I thought I taught you better than this …Don't you remember anything from when you were a child…"

Oh that did it. I don't know what came over me what snapped inside of me, but it shot out of me faster than it should. "Don't give me that CRAP dad! I remember every bit of the PAST!" I hissed as I sprung to my feet tears treating to escape. I glared at him, I don't know why I was doing this but I couldn't control it either. "If you haven't forgotten I was there when you left ME!" I didn't want to hurt him, but I was hurting inside of me, all those years of calling screaming out his name, my hero who never came to my rescuer. That left me…

"Gohan settle! Now sit back down and listen to me!"

I felt like I wanted to hit something with the built up frustration the rage that was inside me.

"SIT DOWN!"

I sighed and did as he asked, rubbing my face trying to rub away the anger that I felt. I wasn't willing to look at him or I would just yell at him again.

"You can't keep bringing that up as excuse, you've got get on with your life. Forget the past … forget it!"

Forget it? Yeah it's alright for him he just racks off and forgets everything – even the fact he had family. I can't take this. Dad will never get it and I didn't have the time to argue with him. This was a waste of my time.  "Look dad, I need to get to school…" I go to get up when he take step forward not like there much room anyway.

"SIT! Gohan! I know you're hurting about the past, but I can't change any of that, not now, not ever! I have told you over and over again that I'm sorry!"

I could feel the tears threatening to spill, but I refused to cry. "That's in the past! What you have there is the future - yours, Vegeta's and ours the rest of your family's. We know you're going through a lot of changes…but you've got to let Vegeta in, you've got let us help you…"

"But I'm a freak…"

"Don't say that! If you truly believe that, then you're calling your family the same thing.  Stop trying to run away and stop trying to close the door on what you are. And, most of all, stop locking Vegeta out. He feels like you don't trust him enough to ask for help. He is the father of your child and he's your partner. Let him in!"

I felt like I had been slapped. "Dad, I said I'm sorry..."

"If you are really sorry you wouldn't have been so self-centred back there!"

Self centred?

"Gohan you might have not said anything but he didn't need words, your face said it all. You're disgusted about being pregnant because you believe it's not natural. Well it is for Vegeta and our race. What you did back there was worse than spitting in his face." I felt my jaw drop again I was speechless. Is that what I did?

My eyes wandered, grasping at what I had done I sprung to my feet. "I gotta find Geta!" Dad said nothing only clamp both hands on my shoulders and smiled. I nodded, turned around and homed in on my partner's signal. Luckily he wasn't too pissed at me to lock his ki from me. I found him in the GR. I was glad that he wasn't too far away or I wouldn't have been able to get to him. Though he had told me he would never leave me when I needed him, I felt so selfish.

"Geta! Geta it's me… can I come in?" I tapped on the door again hoping he would open it. I took a breath as the door slowly opened in front of me. There stood my man with his dark eyes looking deep into me, piercing my soul. I could see his pain!

I hung my head in shame. I couldn't stop the tears as my body shook. I threw myself into his now open arms. "I-I'm so, so sorry…G-Geta." I sobbed in his strong arms as he nearly crushed me as he pulled me in a protective embrace.

He allowed me to cry out my regrets into his shoulder, as his free hand stroked my hair. "Shh boy it's okay. I'm here… I'll never leave you….remember that!" His words made me cry more. What an ass I've became. I seemed to be making the same mistakes over and over and I thought I had learned my lesson.

"What's wrong with me?" I was surprised that I had spoken out loud. He lifted my head, to meet his dark eyes. His thumb brushed over my bottom lip.

"Nothing's wrong with you boy, and do you think I would care if there was." Tears trailed down my cheeks as our lips met tenderly, lovingly. "I love you, like no other and I'm here to stay forever."

"I-I…love you too." I sobbed as I crushed him to me. Our lips pressed together in their own urgency. I needed to feel him, something that my body ached for, something my soul craved for – to be drowned in his everlasting love. It was something I knew I couldn't live without. "I love you so much! Never leave me pleeeease …promise me you'll never leave me?"

He crushed me close. "I could never leave you, koi."

I got to school late that day, but I didn't care. Geta drove me and we talked some more. It was good to have him close. We kissed goodbye before I got out of the car. He told me he would be waiting for me after school. I told him to be here around five thirty, and he said he would. I didn't let Mr Carry get chance to pester me that day. I felt too drained to handle him. My friends kept asking what had happened. No matter how hard I tried, they knew me too well.  I suppose my puffy eyes were a dead giveaway that something had happened. I told them not to worry and it was okay. They left it at that, however they kept close, in a protective sort of way.

When Vegeta picked me up that day I was glad to see him. Only one more day of school and it was the weekend. I gave him the biggest kiss that put an instant smile on his face. He drove me back home, but not without passing Matt and his friends. Geta looked over at them.

"I've seen them before."

"Yeah you have, that's Matt and his goons."

"The same guys that have been giving you trouble?"

"Yeah, but it's cool. I can handle them." Vegeta looked at me his eyes darkened, just for a second, before he turned his attention back to the road. I reached over and gave his thigh a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry."

It was Friday, and my last day of locker detail, and Mr Carry – finally. I couldn't wait for the day to come to a close. I just wanted to get out of there and get ready for the weekend. I was so keyed up with my plan to get dad and Bulma together. They seemed to be excited about the night out too.

That day up in the library Sharpener tapped me on the shoulder I look up. "Man, how long do you think you can keep this up?" I frowned

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you know…well don't bite my hand off or anything, but man you're kinda sticking out a bit down there." Shit, panic, thinking the worst I went to check my fly.

Damn belly in the way again. "No no, the belly dude …you being pregnant and all!"

"Geez, say that a little louder willya Sharpener, I don't think the guys down the back heard ya!" I felt my cheeks burn as my eyes lowered with the stares I was getting. Oh just great!

"Hey what you guys talking about?" Videl asked as she walked over with the others.

"O-oh nothing, just about his …" Sharpener stumbled over his word with a painful kick under the table by yours truly. "Umm… weight… weight that's it!"

Thanks Sharpener just what I wanna talk about, my ever growing weight.

"Yeah, I was going to ask what was happening. You have been gaining like heaps in just this last week. What going on?"

"Hehe, you know me and my cookies." I tried to be cool about it, pass it off, but I knew I was flunking that class.

"Hey dude, it's not good to eat too many of them." Ryan jokingly said as he came up behind Videl. Like those two can be separated for too long.

"Come off it guys just look at him. It's like he's pregnant." Geez the first thing she has to say to me, directly, since she met up with Trevor and Eraser hits the nail on the head, even if it is a lame joke.

"Shit, how did you guess? Did you tell her?" Sharpener's head snapped to me with disbelief. I felt my whole body sinking, willing myself to slide off the chair. I wish the ground would just swallow me whole.

"Haha, guys stop joking around… " I said before I gave the death glare to Sharpener as I grabbed my gear, threw it all into my bag before tossing it over my shoulder, without looking at any of them. I made a bolt for the door. Just as I went to grab the handle to make quick exit, Videl grabbed my arm. What's with this grabbing my arm lately? We locked eyes. A strong urgency to run from the room, and flee washed over me.

"What's going on Son Gohan? You're keeping something from me. I can feel it! Well what's your game?" At that moment panic swelled inside me. Wrenching my arm free, I pushed open the door and rushed down the library steps as she called from behind. "GOHAN!"

I picked up speed and ran to the only place I could think of – behind the boy's toilets, and before I could stop. "Shit!" I looked in front of me to see Matt's goons. They all stopped what they were doing in complete surprise in seeing me, there.

"GOHAN!"

I could hear Videl yelling out my name from somewhere behind me. Matt's friends seemed to at that moment come to life, stomp out their smokes and take a step toward me just as Videl came racing around the corner slamming into my back.

"SHIT!"

Yeah she took the words right out of my mouth.

"RUN!!" I yelled as I grabbed a hold of her wrist pulling her along with me. We rushed towards the gym with ten or more guys behind us. I wasn't going to stop and count. I felt Videl pull herself free from me, pulling me up in the process. "Come ON!" I screamed.

"I'm not going to run away from THEM!" She thumbed over her shoulder at Matt's buds making a bee line towards us.

"We can argue about this elsewhere. Now COME ON!!" I grabbed her, protesting, as I did. Kami, I don't need this!

I rushed to the nearest place I could think of with Videl yelling at me to stop. I headed for showers under the gym and pushed the door open. I let Videl go as she swore at me.

"Quit it!" I snapped.

She glared at me from behind as I quickly locked the door, just as they reach it, and started to pound on the other side. Others jumped up to the high meshed windows trying to look in.

"Now shut up!" I said as I paced the floor. Shit what am I going to do? I can't take them all on maybe few but not all of them, not in my condition, and I'm sure as hell not going to let her out there to face them. "Shit Shit SHIT!" I listened to them outside banding on the door yelling at as to open up. Yeah right!

"Gohan what's got into you? This wouldn't have bothered you before. We can take them!"

"Damn it Videl!! I can't, not like this!"

"Like what? What the _hell_ is going ON!"

"I'M PREGNANT!!"

"That's just SICK! What are you playing AT?! We've got them breathing down our necks and you want play this game!"

"It's not a GAME! It's the TRUTH!" She looked at me like I'd lost my mind. Suddenly I felt like I had just been hit in the gut by a Super Saiyan. My eyes bulged with the pain, fear swept over me. My eyes locked with Videl's as I dropped to my knees. "Arrrgh…" I doubled over clutching my belly my eyes squeezed shut. "FUCK FUCK!!"

"Gohan?!"

"ARRRRGH!!  SHIT… " GETA!! Kami help me! I screamed through my bond. 

"What's happening?!" Videl, wide eyed, came beside me, and knelt down, looking over me concerned. Not to sure what to do. "Gohan what the _hell_ is WRONG?!"

"ARRRRGH… HELP ME …"

"_Gohan!"_

TBC…

A/N: Small chapter I know …well I thought you guys needed an update. Anyhow now we have Videl stuck there with Gohan and where's Geta? This could get interesting don't you think? I hope she takes it better than Sharpener did. What a mouth that guy has eh?

I'd like to thank those who e-mailed me in sympathy of the loss of my friend in a car accident over the Easter break. That was real sweet of you. It helped a lot reading your kind words! Anyhow I'm half way with the next chapter and I'm hoping to update sooner for you guys.

Thanks again!


	20. chapter 19

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU… So that gives me free range on how they behave. Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, this is a Yaoi-ai male/male coupling, also swearing the list goes on. If you don't like don't read; no-one is making you. Rated R.

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 19

"Help me up, willya!" I called clutching my stomach.

Videl leaned over and went to helped me. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure …but it won't let up…Arrgh… "

"Pregnant riiiiight, and I'm a little green alien from out of space!"

"No, that would be Piccolo, and he ain't little, now help me… Arrrgh pleeeease!"

"It's not possible. You can't … "

"Geez Videl, tell me about it! But for now we need to get out of here!"  I winced not wanting to release my hold on my belly anytime soon. It was like a real bad Saiyan size hunger pain but worse as something twisted and stretched inside of me. I couldn't help but think that the movements must be the cub kicking me.  And Kami, it hurt!

"Gohan what's really wrong? You're scaring me!"

"You're scared! Look Videl, I'm not doing this to… Arrrg… scare you! Believe me, I wish I could give you another answer but thisssssss Arrrrrrgh!!" Screw this. I wish Geta was here!

"Gohan just sit down and stop trying to get up! It's not like you can stand. Anyhow, I have an idea!"

"Like wwwhat?!" Videl flashed her cell at me with the biggest cheesy grin. "Kami, I think I love you!" I flashed, her a smile.

"Hold that thought. I'll ring Ryan."

"Correction, I do love you!" I winked at her with my killer smile.

"Maybe in another time line you do, but not here…"

She was right. I loved Vegeta and nothing was going to change that. She smiled before turning her attention back to her call. "Hi babe, can you get your cute tight ass down hear with the troops… Well Matt's goons have us trapped in the boys shower under the gym… Yeah, well… just get your sexy ass here! …Huh O' yeah…I love you too…"

I shook my head at her making a 'lip-smack' sound to her cell phone. "You go on about me be Argh …being mushy when I'm talking with Geta over the phone."

She flipped her cell closed and put it in her back pocket. "Save it. Ryan will be here soon with the guys."

I looked at her as she looked around the room for another way out, or better still a weapon to use. I was trying to keep my mind off the pain. "What else did he say?"

"Nothing much… just that the guys have being looking for us, since we took off." She turned back to me. "Hey are you all right."

My face was screwed up while I clutched my stomach. "No, not really I need Geta…"

"Do you want me to ring him?" She went to pull out her cell again. I shook my head.

"I thought, I would hold out until the guys got here, but I think he might already know." thinking I might have accidentally screamed, correction bellowed, out his name when I first doubled over.

"How could… how would he" I winced lowering my head snapping my eyes closed, trying to shake off the pain. She reached over and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Gohan you don't look so good."

"Geez thanks Videl…Damn! I'm going to rip into Geta when I see him…" I hissed through my teeth.

"What for…"

"It's his DAMN fault that I'm in pain. He's the father!" I spat.

"Here you go again, about this crazy idea of being pregnant."

"Arrgggh… what would make you believe me?" Squinting, I glanced at her not hiding the pain I felt.

"For starts, pop out the baby!" She pointed to my belly.

My eyes snapped open. "What?!"

"If you're pregnant, you would have baby in there." She said flatly.

"Shit, you think?!" I shook my head in disbelief and closed my eyes. I wanted Geta here with me.

"Don't get all smart mouth with me! So where in hell does it, come out?" I looked back up at her with frown.

"Like, I'm going tell you!"

"Let me feel." I jumped back from her touch as she went to examine me.

"NO!"

"Why the hell NOT?"

"Geta …he'll spit chips!"

Videl rased a brow. "For just, touching you?"

I wanted, more than anything, to get out of talking about this. My head shot up when I noticed that outside had, all of a sudden, gone deadly quiet. I turned to Videl with her hands on her hips much like my mother use to. "Hey… it's awfully quiet out side.

Videl turned to the door. "Stay here, I'll check."

I frowned and shot her a glare. "Like, I can move." I hissed.

Her head snapped back with a heated glare. "Gee, your soooo grumpy!" She sneered. Videl turned and moved closer to the door, putting her ear to it. "I can't hear anything. Maybe I should open the door."

I watched with a rush of apprehension as her hand curled around the handle. "What if, they just waiting for us?" I growled at the stubborn girl.

She turned back to me with the same stubborn glare. "I can take them!"

I raised my hand up in a lame attempt to stop her. "Videl don't…Shit Videl _don't_!" I breathed in sharply through gritted teeth. I was silenced with twist of pain. Clutching my belly I watch as she opened the door, carefully, just few inches at first.

She glanced over her shoulder at me and whispered. "Just sit still. I can handle this." My brow kitted together anxiously, not knowing what to expect and if I could be of any help. My concerns rose when I saw her face drain of all colour. She seemed to stumble back, her hand slipped from the handle. "G… Go- Gohan?" Her voice was shaky, and barely above a whisper. 

"Yeah?"

"Uh…I-I…" She stumbled further back nearly tripping over her own feet. I frowned.

"Videl?"

"I…I think you have a visitor." Videl said backing out of the way of the door. My eyes turned to the door. Not knowing what to expect and even if I can defend us both. Just then my eyes shot wide as a Saiyan elite pushed his way in; eyes dark, dangerous narrowed. He was surrounded by a powerful golden glow, a fierce thing to lay eyes upon. There, in her sights, was the proud prince of Saiyans.

My heart leaped with joy. "GETA!!" I could feel my lip begging to quiver briefly. "Geta…" I half sobbed with relief.

His eyes snapped to me, on the floor. "Boy!"

I watched as he stepped past a shaken Videl to get to me. His golden armour draining from him as he did. "Geta… I'm soooo glad to see you." I said as he knelt down beside me. His eyes searched over every inch of me, full of concern. My eyes never left him. I just wanted to crush myself into his arms.

"It's going to be alright. Just lay back." His hands were so gentle as they guided me back, laying me on the floor. "Lay still."

For what ever reason, I instantly grew angry. My eyebrows pinched together. I glared back at him ready to reach out and punch him in the jaw. And I did just that. I went to swing at him but he dodged me, the bastard. "Lay still- STILL! You're not the one sitting here getting the… Arrgh crap kicked out of him!" I spat. Vegeta seemed to be ignoring me. His face was a mask, but I could tell he was concerned however I was too enraged. He wasn't in any pain - nooo he was just _peachy_ while I was getting the shit kicked out of me. My jaw hardened I was going to give him a piece of my mind. "Wait till I get up from HERE. I'm going to knock your cute ass to…" Before I could finish I clutched my belly, squeezing my eyes shut. I could hear Vegeta's husky whisper as he leaned over me gently brushing my hair from my face. "Sh koi, everything will be alright."

I opened my eyes pleading for him to help me.  His eyes said it all. "Precious, trust me." My eyes locked onto his for strength.

I nodded weakly. "Yes."

"Girl GO!"

"Hey, I have a right to…" I watched as Vegeta raised his arm. His eyes flashed a dangerous shade of green before turning around, stopping Videl in her tracks. Raising her hands as blue glow came alive in Vegeta's palm. She shook her head, eyes wide as her face paled even more. "I...I'm sorry!"

I grabbed his other hand still cupping the side of my face. Getting him to turn around and look at me. "Geta… she's a friend."

His face softened. "Fine." He whispered before turning back to Videl, hiding his face from my view. "You keep away while I'm feeding our cub!" He said abruptly not hiding any of his disapproval.

"Cub? What the hell going on here, Gohan?" Her eyes snapped to me lying on the floor.

"Quiet!" Vegeta snapped before turning back to me again "Now, koi just relax." My eyes hardened and narrowed. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "At least _try_ boy…while I channel and feed the cub some of my ki. It's time…" I thought as much. He kept warning me it was going to hurt! Hell I didn't think it was going to feel like this though. It made me wonder what the birth was going to feel like. Hell _no._ Don't even go there.

My attention was brought back to earth by my partner's words. "You might feel a little light headed for a while with the extra intake of energy flooding into you, but I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you, okay koi."

I nodded meekly, not to sure what to expect. "Okay Geta." Everything else was lost to me as I anxiously waited.

"Just relax…" He leaned over and brushed his lips on my forehead affectionately. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I nodded hesitantly.

Looking down at me with loving eyes, he gently brushed away a lock from eyes and spoke softly, "Good, here it goes…just close your eyes and ride it out."

I did as he asked. "Mmm Hmm" I found just by relaxing and not fighting the pain like I had been, it was easing the pain.

(Out of pov)

"Here I go." Gohan's eyes squeezed close as he pressed his lips together. A soft whimper escaped. Vegeta looked up from what he was doing. His eyes roamed protectively over the young boy's face. "Its okay koi, shh…you're doing fine."

Gohan could feel a trickle of energy steadily growing, and eventually flooding through him, but as it entered him it was greedily lapped up and taken away. He could physically feel the cub moving, as if to get close to the sources of its feed. A warm protective glow emanated around them as the cub hungrily fed, taking its much needed food from its father, the prince of Saiyans. Gohan could feel himself literally melting to the feeling that now consumed him.

As father and child bonded, a bond that was necessary for a strong closeness of love, a strong protectiveness was forming, as well as the baby's strength. A small smile curled on Gohan's lips as his eyes fluttered open to look up to see his lover's eyes. His smile grew with the contented, proud expression Vegeta had, locking eyes as a wave of love and pride came over them both.

The room echoed with the sound of feet skidding into the room. The sound bounced off the cold concrete walls.  "What the HELL'S going on?"  Ryan cried skidding to halt with Sharpener right beside him. Vegeta's eyes snapped up and narrowed on the crowed of teens behind him. Both boys' eyes went to Gohan on the floor his face hidden from them. "Is he okay?"

With no answer coming forthwith Ryan turned to his girlfriend. "Videl? …babe are you okay?"

"He …he…he's pregnant!" Ryan looked at her with raised brow. Not seeing a punch line he sight returned back to the two on the floor.

"How can he be?" He said out loud.

"It's easy, they are both Saiyan and he is a prince from another planet that got blown up!" Sharpener said in a matter fact tone. Vegeta's eyes snapped back to him, ready to ki blast the kid from the room when a gentle hand came and rested on his. The Saiyan prince sights returned back to his lover.

"Geta please…" Vegeta eyes softened under the spell his mate was casting. His attention returned back to feeding his cub, forgetting the crowded room and its whisperings. As Vegeta fed their hungry cub, Gohan's eyelids drew heavy, sleepy with the full feeling that washed over him. In no time he drifted off to sleep under the protection of his lover's warm golden glow.

Vegeta could feel the cub beginning to slow up in its feed. A satisfied smirk washed over his face. He looked down at his mate sleeping. "Come on koi, I'll take you home where you belong."

With Gohan friends watching on, stunned, Vegeta lifted the boy effortlessly into his arms and turned to them.

"Move!" He barked

"Hey, he's, our friend too!" Videl unconsciously took a step back as the prince's cold eyes flashed before her, his lover still in his strong arms. Swallowing hard she continued. "W-we just want to know if he is going to be okay. We wanna came over and see him."

"Hump! If you must, but not now!" Vegeta thought she was gutsy for just asking. He returned his attention to his lover. "The boy needs his rest carrying our cub isn't easy for him." No-one was going to argue with him as he strode past, leaving them there standing dumbstruck.

"What the hell …" Ryan choked.

Sharpener smirked. "Hey, you haven't heard the half of it!" He chuckled as he left the other two still in a state of shock.

"How is he?" Goku asked Bulma as she came down the steps with Vegeta next to her.

"He's fine, just resting. He looks better than I have seen him in weeks actually."

"Our cub was a bit on the thirsty side …he he." Vegeta was giddy with joy of being able to wipe Piccolo's ki from his son. Though what made him most happy was the fact that he was getting to bond with his child.

"So you got to feed your cub, then." Goku grinned knowing how he had been going on about Piccolos ki been imbedded into his child's own ki. He knew just how much Vegeta want to erase that.

"He's going to make a fine warrior. He's strong! I could feel it. I can feel him." As Vegeta said this his eyes lit, the others could see the pride shining out of him. "My son"

"Hey, just remember you have two!"

Vegeta snapped angrily at his ex. "I would never forget any of my cubs, woman!"

"Good to hear it. And you still don't know; it might be a girl." That got Vegeta laughing.

"The boy and I have a little bet going about this."

"So I heard. I can't wait to see you running around in pink tutu." Bulma chuckled as she walked down to her lab. "I'll even supply the tiara." She laughed.

Goku turned around trying not to laugh as Vegeta eyes flashed. "Grrr!"

"Hey, Vegeta lighten up. She was only stringing you along."

"Well she can string someone else's for a change. Blasted women!"

"I'm glad Gohan is okay. The way you rocketed out of here I was tempted to follow you."

"I wasn't going to waste time, and it was lucky I left when I did."

"How so?"

"A bunch of kids were surrounding the door trying to get in."

"Yeah?"

"The same kids I saw when I picked him up the other day."

"I don't like that."

"No, I don't either, but the boy keeps saying he can handle it. I would know that to be true if he wasn't carrying."

"So what you gonna do?"

"Huh?"

"You saw them and…"

"Huh, pathetic really. They all seemed to pee their pants and took off as I landed." Vegeta waved his hand in the air in disgust with Goku nodding understanding.

(Gh pov)

Deserted. I opened my eye's to find I was back at home - back in my room with the blinds drawn. The room was dark. I went to move but I felt so heavy, like I was weighted down with lead and my mouth was dry. I rose up onto my elbows slowly, blinking a few times trying to stay awake. I still felt tired. A quick scope of the room found me alone.

Lifting the blanket back, I dragged my sorry self out of bed. I wondered where everyone was. Hell I wonder how I got here? "Ah yeah I remember …Shit yeah!! I remember it all! DAMN they know!!"

"Hell what am I going to do? Awww! What the hell? " In the dark my hand went straight to the source of my discomfort and traced over my belly …my very large belly. My eyes shot wide. I could feel a rise of panic swell inside of me.

"GETA!!"  I forced myself out of bed pushing my now grown weight to defy gravity. I scrambled to my feet one hand clutched my belly while I used the other to manoeuvre around the furniture in the dark. "GETA!!" I yelled as I hastily rushed towards the door. "GETA!!" My free hand found the handle as the door flew open, jolting me back with it. "AWW!!"  

"Gohan _honey_. Are you alright?"

From where I fell on my butt on the floor I looked up at her with a scowl. Rubbing my head with one hand and holding my belly with other. "Do I look it?!" I cringed at the bump on the back of my head not to mention the numbing pain radiation from my bruised butt. "Where's Geta?!" I grumbled as she helped me back onto my feet.

"Gee honey, you've put on a few pounds." She puffed. I could feel my teeth grind together. "He went out for a bit, but I dare say he'll be flying back with your father with all that yelling." She said.

I glared at her as I continued to rub my head. Her eyes went wide as she turned back from turning on the light. "Oh my _kami_ Gohan… you're HUUUUGE!" My eyes narrowed but when I followed her line of vision I nearly fell back on my butt again.

"AHH!" I screamed. It was true I looked like I was carrying a basket ball - maybe two! "How-when …BULMA! I started to cry my eyes swelled with tears. Bulma put her arm around me and motioned me towards the bed.

"Aw honey, sit down. I'm sure Vegeta will be here soon." I couldn't help crying. I felt drained, tired. To wake up to find I was carrying a bowling ball. My shoulders shook uncontrollably as my tears, without any help from me, spilled out like a waterfall. I felt so emotional and I just wanted to ball my eyes out. Bulma hugged me tight, rocking me. It was pathetic really, but I didn't want to break away. Tears cascaded down my cheeks. Bulma stood up and knelt down in front of me. Taking both my hands in hers, she looked up at me. She wiped my tears from my cheeks. "Aww sweetie everything will be fine."

"I'm …I'm _big_!!" I balled. My hand came to my eyes trying desperate to hide my awkwardness, embarrassment. "I can't go to school like this Bulma. They'll…they'll know!" I buried my face in my hands crying even more. I felt her shift to the bed beside me again bringing me to her chest. She patted and rocked me. "Shh shh it will be find baby, everything will be just fine, you see."

The next thing I knew was there were two strong hands gripping me, lifting me into a broad chest. I looked up to see my lover's caring eyes looking over me. "Koi …what are you doing awake? I thought you would sleep at least another hour."

"Ge …Geta I'm big…" I sobbed before crying again into his arms. His arms tightened around me.

"It's going to be okay. I wanted to be here when you woke up. It's true you have grown. It's perfectly normal." I looked up from his shoulder to study his eyes. His thumb brushed away a tear from my cheek. He smiled. "It's alright koi. Honestly. It's the cub. It's able to grow at a much fast rate now it can feed off me as well. That's a good sign. We have ourselves a strong well fed cub." He squeezed me tightly, with a smug smirk set on his handsome face. I snorted. I couldn't help it and once again buried my head into his powerful form. The cub is healthy. It's fine, well fed. I pictured a fat round cub curled up with the same satisfied expression as Geta had.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as his cheeks nuzzled into my hair. I nodded that I was and he squeezed me again before pulling me away. I looked at him as he brought his lips onto mine. "I love you."

"I love you more."

We kissed again when I heard someone, or someones, clearing their throats. I looked over Geta's shoulder to see my dad with the two chibi's looking elsewhere and whistling. I turned around to see Bulma smiling at me.

"Aw how cute, just like in the movies." She cooed as she left laughing. My cheeks glowed a shade of red. "Come on boys. Let's leave the two love birds alone."

"Aww but it was getting real good." Trunks whinged

"Yeah, we never get to see any action." Goten pouted.

"Come on boys; let's beat them to the kitchen." My dad snickered. With enthusiastic cheers, the two boys left to devour what they could in the fridge. My dad turned to see Vegeta embracing me still. It was like a warm glow washed over him, like he was happy for me. Shaking his head I watched as he followed the boys.

Vegeta released his hold on me. "Come on, before there's nothing left to eat." He smirked leading me from the bedroom and down the hall. His hand momentary rubbed my belly with pride. I looked at him and smiled. I suppose we are at our next stage in the pregnancy.

As I reached the kitchen I heard Bulma squeal with excitement. Both Vegeta and I looked at each other with raised brow. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Vegeta's grip unconsciously tightened around me. I could hear my dad laughing with Goten and Trunks voices, chatting non stop. Something was going on. I could feel it the closer I got to the kitchen. Then I heard it. I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a while I looked over at my partner as he growled.

I was quickly put behind him as we came to the door with the sound of laughter. I leaned to the side of Vegeta who was blocking my view purposely. There in Bulma's motherly death grip was someone. I went to move Vegeta out of the way so I can see better, and see who my dad was talking to but Vegeta was like a rock. He wouldn't budge. I frowned and looked at the back of my partner's head. "Geta let me see!" I spat. I heard all the sound in the room I was trying to enter go quiet.

"Vegeta, look who's here." Bulma chime. I could picture with a broad smile but couldn't see because goofball was shielding me from the view. "Vegeta, is that Gohan behind you?"

Yes it's me! I wanted to shout as I punched my ox of a partner's arm. "Move Geta! I want go in!" With reluctance, Vegeta growled and shifted from in front of me as I felt my checks flush red with my temper. I glared at him as I passed him keeping my eyes burning into his. That was until I turned to see who was in the room. I stumbled back into my partner chest.

"Mirai?"

"Chibi." He smiled sweetly at me.

My eyes widened as they travelled to the other taller person in the room. "Chibi I'd like you to meet my mate, your alternative self. Mirai Gohan."

I felt weak at the knees but as luck would have it Geta caught me. "Nice to meet you, or me." He chuckled. My eyes locked on his. He was tall and handsome. Handsome? Oh Kami this is too weird for words.

Meekly I met his hand half way to shake it. I was met with a firm grip, strong handshake. I felt myself surrendering under his powerful hold. "Hi…nice to meet me…no you-you. I mean you!" I shook my head. My eyes were trapped into his - no I mean mine… shit I don't know what I mean. Not realising I still had hold of his strong grip until I felt Vegeta pull me away.

"Come along boy! I'll take you out for tea." The next thing I knew I was being lead away to the front door.

"But…but…"

"In the car!" I was hastily dragged to the front door by my elbow trying to look back over my shoulder as Bulma and the others came out to the living room watching us.

"Nice to meet …you." I managed to say just as the door closed behind me.  In minutes Vegeta was burning the tyres as we speed out of CC gates and down the street in top gear.

It was close to midnight when we got home. I was tired and a little pissed off at my partner for the first hour or so. Though, Vegeta had a way to get me to smile again, that was until it fell apart again.

"Well that was embarrassing." I said as I stepped out of the car.

"They shouldn't have refused to bring out anymore meals." Vegeta growled as he slammed his door, locking eyes with me across the car roof. "It's not like we're going back there!"

"Well not NOW. Not when you destroyed half of the restaurant. You're lucky you can afford to pay for those damages." I frowned. "And what's this, _we_? I thought I was the pregnant one. You ate more than me!" I growled as my eyes narrowed onto his.

"I was hungry!" He snapped. We both headed out of the garage as the automatic door began to close. I stopped and looked over at the house that now void of any light except for the one next to the front door.

I turned back to Vegeta who was looking at the house too. He looked lost in his own thoughts. "Anyhow it was rude of you to drag me away from Mirai and the other me." I said rubbing my arms from the chill of being back in the open air and not the warmth of the car heater.

"Humph. Why, so he can get his claws all over you again?" Vegeta took a step towards me and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Geta don't be stupid." I look up and met his eyes, enjoying our closeness. "He won't go after me. He has his own partner." I said as I leaned into our embrace resting my head against his shoulder.

"The other _you_." He whispered into my hair. "Come on koi. Let's get you inside and into bed. You've had a long day."

"Geta?"

"What is it?"

"I was think…"

"That could be dangerous." He chuckled as we walked slowly across the cool lawn up to the house. I smirked but kept looking directly ahead not sure if I should bring it up again. "Well I'm waiting boy."

"I was wondering. Wouldn't it be good if dad and Bulma got together as a couple? Like you and me." He chuckled and I look at him wanting to study his eyes. "I mean it. I would like them to get together."

"I know you would, but you can't make someone just fall in love."

"I know, but I'm hoping tomorrow night…" I stopped at the front door as Vegeta went to open it. He turned to me with his finger curled around the handle of the door.

"Well we'll wait and see. And promise me you won't get upset if they don't. "

I leaned over and kissed him.

"I won't." With a satisfied smirk he opened the door letting me in first. In the dark we headed for our room. Vegeta had my hand as we walked up the stairs. "Geta?"

"Now what boy?" I pondered over if I should even ask. He looks at me in the dark I turned and smiled. We reached our room and he closed the door just as I found the lamp. A soft gentle glow lit the room as I started to undress. "Are you going to tell me what is on your mind?" He asked stripping off his shirt.

I was trying to think of a way of wording it so he wouldn't jump in and stop me before I was even able to finish. I knew him too well. I slipped under the covers with nothing on. "I was thinking…" I watched as he stripped off the last of his clothes. His eyes now locked on to mine as he slipped under the covers. "…that it would be a great idea to invite Mirai…" As soon as I said his name I felt Vegeta tense. "And his mate could come with us to the club tomorrow night." I was pleased he let me finish. But will he say yes? I was hoping he would.

I cuddled up to him. My cool body sought the warmth of his. I can't lie on top of him without it being uncomfortable because of my belly, but I can get as close to his impressive body as possible. Resting my head on his shoulder, I tilted it so I could see his face, but not his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. "Geta watchya think? We could have lots of fun." I raised myself so I could see his eyes and maybe get an idea of what he was thinking. His eyes turned to me. They were masked. "It was just a thought. I didn't mean anything buy it." I kiss him gently and was about to lay back down, forgetting the whole thing.

"All right boy."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said it's all right with me." A smile sprung onto my face, before I captured his lips into a big thank you kiss. When I pulled away under the soft glow of the lamp I saw a smirk. I grinned and dived down for another kiss. "This will be great! We'll have lots of fun, you'll see." I gave him one more kiss before I rolled over and stretched out my hand to turn the lamp off. "Goodnight Geta." My voice wasn't hiding any excitement.

As I settled down under the covers Vegeta spooned me and placed his hand gently over me, resting it gently on my belly. I closed my eyes. I had a contented smile as I relaxed letting sleep take me over. Life is perfect here in my mate's arms. I felt safe. Just before I drifted to a deep sleep, I though I heard Vegeta softly whisper, in my ear.

 "Goodnight koi, Goodnight my son."

TBC…

A/N:

Kopy-Kat14: Thank you ;) for your review. Good point! I have Gohan just a fraction shorter than Vegeta. When I started "_Triangle of Kisses_" (previous story to this) I thought I would make him younger then he will be shorter. It worked for my delusional mind back then. But, with hindsight, he would have to be heaps younger. I just couldn't see Gohan looking down at Vegeta and playing the dominate roll in this story. ::snicker::  It would probably piss him off. ::shrugs shoulders:: Then again probably not.

Thank you all for reviewing. I have already done the next chapter, and it's going to be edited over the weekend - when my editor has some time on his hands. Videl comes to CC…Seeya soon.


	21. chapter 20

A/N: I don't own DBZ. This story is AU…Characters are OOC. Warning, m/m coupling, also swearing the list goes on and on… If you don't like, don't read. Rated R.

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 20

The next morning Gohan, dressed in his sweatpants and t-shirt, wandered down the stairs heading towards the kitchen. It was early and the sun hadn't risen yet. He had a case of the dreaded munchies, he was starving. "Ok-Ok, you're hungry. I get it!" He complained to his belly. Gohan was finding himself spending more time talking to his bundle when he was alone. "Your father should be carrying you, not me."  He grumbled as he's bare feet stepped onto the cold tiled floor. "Remind me to put shoes on next time."

He headed over to grab a bowl and cereal as he couldn't be bothered cooking something up. He just wanted the hunger pains to go away so he could hop back into bed. Alongside his partner who was still curled up under those beautiful-beautiful warm blankets, while he was down stair stumbling around looking for food. "Sooo not fair." He mumbled.

Sitting there, with just the light above the stove to help him see, Gohan went to town eating his cereal, but it just wasn't helping him. He wanted more and he wanted it NOW. He finished his bowl and looked around for something more filling. Seeing nothing, he thought of what he really would like. It came to him in a flash. He would really love to have a BIG juicy steak – maybe. "Raw" A brow rose. "Now where did that come from?" Just then a loud rumble came from his stomach. "Did I ask you?" He frowned, looking down at his belly. "It's your fault anyhow, greedy!" He growled affectingly. 

….

Telling his stomach to behave as he crept back up the stairs, not wanting to wake his partner, who was quietly snoring, Gohan snuck over to their bed. A smile spread over his lips, as he struggled with his Nikes. He glanced over at his partner lovingly while reaching over and picked up his keys from the dresser. He quietly grabbed his jacket and headed back down the hall with one thing on his mind, 'food' and lots of it. His plan was simple; to drive around looking for a 24hr fast food store, anything would do, even a truck stop just outside of town would be better than starving. It was driving him insane the hunger pains. He was _famished_. Hopefully there would be something not too far away. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

Reaching for the front door, jacket in hand, keys ready. "Gohan" came a husky voice, full of sleep. He turned around and a gentle smile curled upon his lips.

"Mirai, what you doing up?"

The lavender hair Saiyan had just walked down the stairs, smiling as he greeted the younger teen. 

"I can't sleep. Where are you going at this hour of the morning?" He asked. His hair was in disarray from all the tossing and turning, dressed only in his pj bottoms.  

Gohan stuck out his swollen belly, not that he had too. He patted it with a sigh. "Jr's hungry."  He explained with a lopsided grin.

Mirai's eyes widened. He hadn't really noticed before, but Gohan was sporting a basketball. "Woooa, bro you have grown." He took a few step towards him, eyes dragging away from his friend's swollen belly to his blushing cheeks. A smile sprung on Mirai's face.  "Congratulations again… Hey wait up. I'll go withya."

"If you want, but I was just gonna nick out for a bite to eat."

"No, that's cool. We can talk."

A little concerned, Gohan raised brow. "Won't your partner get worried about you?" he asked.

"Nuh. He's cool. Just hold up a sec while I get changed. I'll be real quick. Promise."

"No prob. I'll just get the car."

"K"  Mirai Trunks smiled as he turned around and sprung back up the stairs. Gohan turned and stepped outside and into the cool air zipping up his jacket. He walked over to the garage with a smile on his face. A short time later, Gohan pulled up outside the front steps just as Mirai jogged out the door. A huge grin sprung onto his face when he saw the car so shiny and sleek. One word came to his mind - Sexy. He popped open the door and dropped into the leather seat of the black Mercedes, Vegeta's car. "WOOOAH. Look at this baby! I bet she flies"

Gohan smirked at his friend's response. "You can say that." Mirai looked over at him with an amused grin. "Come on lets get out of here. I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me..." Mirai beamed. Gohan pressed the remote for the gates. The massive white iron gates slid to the side parting like the Red Sea, allowing one sleek black car to be let lose on to the tar road, and powering up the street.

Once they turned off their road, Mirai turned to Gohan and asked. "So, how's things been for you since I left?" He continued sorting through all the CD's in front of him.

"Well, it's been eventful." Gohan glanced at him with a mischievous grin before turning back to the road.  "Sooo, what about you? What's new at your end?" Gohan glanced back given Mirai a knowing wink.

Mirai chuckled. "Weeeell, my guy and I have been very busy…"

"I bet you have." Gohan chuckled earning a playful slap on the arm from his friend mocking his disapproval.

"Nooo, well yes, HEY none of your damn business!"  He growled pretending to be mad. Gohan chuckled even more as he pulled up at a set of lights. He turned to his friend allowing him to continue. "We mostly have been setting up a little place of our own out in the forest. It's real nice."

"That sounds sweet. You two get alone?"

"Most definitely." He winked with Gohan chuckling as he shifted the car back into gear and took off again. Mirai continued, "It's like we don't have to talk, you know?" Gohan nodded silently. "We already know what the other is about to say before we even say anything." Mirai said quietly.

Gohan smiled knowingly. With his eyes on the road, he turned to his friend and said. "I'm glad. I'm glad you have him back, and you deserve each other." There eyes met in a quiet understanding.

"Thanks Gohan."

"For what?"

"For being you. For understanding. After everything… I thought…well I thought that you hated me for sure." His eyes lowered briefly ashamed.

"Hey, Mirai I could never hate you dude. You're my friend." Mirai's eyes lit up and he smiled gratefully. Gohan smiled as well. The friendship between them was still as strong as ever, and Gohan couldn't help being a little playful. "Though, that doesn't mean you can't piss me off." He chuckled.

"Bastard!" Maria chuckled hitting him in the arm again.

"Ouch… Watch it! No hurting me or I'll call Geta." An evil grin curled on Gohan lips.

"Oh, nooo please NOT that. I'll never survive." Both of them laughed.        

Gohan turned to his friend next to him as they cruised for a place to eat. "Hey, I was thinking last night, would you guys like to go with us to a club tonight? It will be a blast! Whaddya say?"

Mirai frowned some "Well, I don't know. What will dad say?"

"I already asked him. He's cool with it. Anyhow my dad and Bulma are going as well."

"Mum and Goku, huh?" Mirai's brow rose as he looked at his friend. There was something there, he could tell. He knew this guy next to him too well. "What are you up to?"

"Hehe. Who said I was up to anything?" Mirai's eyes narrowed.

"Yeeeah right." Mirai smirked. Gohan chuckled. "Mm…something is defiantly up your sleave." Gohan gave his best innocent puppy dog look. Mirai chuckled. "Alright already. We would love to come with you guys. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Great!"

They continued chatting a little longer until they came to the only all night café on this side of town. Gohan pulled into the car park at the front. "This looks okay."

They got out of the car and into the fresh crisp air, and headed into the building with its bright fluorescent light. They approached a middle aged lady and ordered. She raised a brow as Gohan spelt out what he wanted and how many servings, blowing the girl away with the sheer quantity of his order.

"You're kidding me, right?" Gohan shock his head no. She frowned. "I hope you got the money for all this?" She asked suspiciously.

Gohan smiled sweetly and held up his partner card. "Will this do?"  Mirai, with both hands jammed deep into his pockets to keep himself warm, tried so hard not to laugh. It was so comical seeing the lady walk away with disbelief expression stamped on her face.

Gohan turned around with cheesy grin. "That shut her up…. Wha?"

"He he, I couldn't help it, bro. She thought you were pulling her leg with everything you just ordered." 

"Yeah, well she hasn't met a hungry Saiyan."

"Or a pregnant one at that." Mirai laughed as Gohan hit him.

"Watch it!" they both walked over to a table.

They found a booth that over looked the front street where they had parked and settled down in their seats. "It's nice." Gohan said looking out the window.

"What is?" Mirai asked as he sat opposite him.

"This time of the morning when the streets are semi quiet. I have being missing our little home out in the forest."

"Yeah, I can understand. I grew up in the City. Well what was left of one. But I can understand the need for the open space the fresh air to get away from it all."

Mirai continued. "You know, where we built our home it's so peaceful. You wouldn't think anything had ever happened, you know from the time the Androids came and destroyed everything. They pretty much left the countryside alone." He explained, drifting into his own thoughts. He continued to look outside as the street lights started to fade. Mirai turned back and looked over at this young Gohan. The boy was looking a bit down, a little lost. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Gohan turned to him with half smile. "Sorry?"

"Penny for your thoughts. It's something my mother used to say when she wanted to know what was on my mind."

"I see…"

"Well spill it. What's on your mind?"

"Lot's…"

"Well gives."

"I was just thinking how I won't be able to go to school."

"Because of the pregnancy?"

"Yeah. Too many questions, and it's not like I can hide it now."

"That's true, but you can still do home schooling or something, right?"

"Yeah, there are lots of ways I can continue with my schooling. It's just I'm going to miss being with them all, not that they will want hang out with me now with everything."

"What makes you think that?"

"They know about me… well at least some of it. They'll probably have thousands of questions to ask me."

"Well chibi all I can say is if they are true friends then they will look beyond all if this. You'd be surprised what humans will accommodate. Look at my world."

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry about unloading this crap on you Mirai."

"Hey it's cool, and I asked so don't apologise. It's not good for a man in your condition to worry." They both laughed as their food arrived. "Now let's eat."

Gohan felt a whole lot better as this stomach started to fill. They talked, just general chit-chatting about things, laughing as close friends do.

The sun was stretching its early morning rays over the fresh blue sky when they got back. The gates slid back revealing a very stone faced prince of Saiyans waiting impatiently, watching from where he stood on the front lawn, arms folded across his impressive chest as the car drove slowly past. Gohan turned with raised brow to Mirai. "He looks pissed."

"Yeah, I remember that look." Mirai whispered more to himself.

The car pulled into the garage and they both wearily got out. "It's okay Mirai…"

"Are you sure? He looked kinda… I don't know, like …"

"Like, he's going go super Saiyan on us?"

"Yeah, you know, just before he rips me apart or something." Gohan smirked and Mirai looked over at him with his anxious blues.

"Don't worry. You go and be with your partner I'll deal with him."

"I'm not going to let you…"

"It's cool…go. But just make sure you don't turn your back on him, not until you're inside. He won't do anything once you're inside. Bulma would kill him."

"Oh, that's reassuring." A crooked grin slipped on Mirai's face. Gohan patted him on the back as they separated. Gohan watched as his partner's eyes fixed and burned on Mirai as he passed him cautiously. They were dark and narrow, ready to strike. Mirai's own eyes stayed warily on his father picking up speed as he got closer to the house.

"Geta." Gohan called with every effort to sound calm. "GETA!" It took sometime to get Vegeta's eyes turn his way as he approached and stood in front of him. The prince's eyes were still narrowed but lost some of its coldness.

"Where have you been?!" Gohan could read more into that sentence, like. _Why have you been with him?_

Gohan put on all his charm as his hand wandered up his partner's arms, over his bulging biceps. Feeling those bunched up muscles, feeling the strength that is there. His eyes shone with arousing thoughts as he let his hands slide over the firm tissue. "Mmm" he purred. 

"Boy?!"

Gohan's soft eyes glided over the sculptured form of his lover's body. He knew it well. He knew every inch of this man. He knew what buttons to press to turn him on. He knew what it was like to be in his loving arms at night. His groin started to twitch with the warming thoughts. His love was pouring from his heart.    

He leaned closer as his hands snaked up and over the firm chest and around his lover's shoulders. Gohan lean closer with hunger clouding his eyes, the need to breathe in that appealing scent of his mate, to have his senses flooded with what was Vegeta, his lover.

Sooo very close, chest pressed, heart beats playing out the same tune of love and passion. Their breathing quickened, as each other breathed in the other's scent. Their senses stretched to another level, being so close.

A tidal wave of yearning passed through Gohan. He stepped back a little and gazed into his lover's black pools with his own ink wells. Love shone from them both, but Vegeta was not waving on his stance.

A warm smile curled on Gohan's lips he leaned, his head tilted some as he pressed his soft silks, on his claim on his mate's neck; a very appealing and appetising part of his lover's impressive frame. He heard Vegeta gasp some. A small triumphant smile curled upon Gohan's lips. Though, he couldn't see his lovers close his eyes as he fought to keep his composer, he could feel his lover's walls began to crumble under his power of seduction. Gohan gently glided his tongue leisurely over the small mark feeling Vegeta shuddered as he did.   

"I—was hungry…" Gohan purred seductively with each conquest of his warm wet tongue. He slowly worked his way up Vegeta's jaw line.  "…aaand you looked so peaceful lying there." Gohan's hot breath sent a spark of electricity through his lover's body. A welcoming kiss just on the edge of Vegeta's inviting lips. "…I didn't want to disturb you."

Gohan lustful glaze looked up to be met by dark midnight pools, but Vegeta fought with himself he wasn't going to let him to get away that easily. He wasn't happy that his lover left without a word and especially with another male, and Mirai of all people. Gohan searched for some form of understanding. Vegeta was doing his best to cover up any misgivings on his part. He desperately tried to keep up his masked front, but it was transparent to his lover. A small victory smile curled upon Gohan's lips again, he leaned closer and kissed him gently but fully on the lips.

At first there was no return, but then the walls came crashing down and invasion of hot demanding passion, a fire so full of authority, so controlling. His prince was pushing his point of ownership firmly across. Gohan belonged to him, and him ALONE.

Vegeta was sucking the life out of boy's lungs as their tongues fought for supremacy, a spar for power, a deep seeded passion that burned inside them both. Something only two people deeply in love could hold. When Vegeta thought he had made it clear to the boy who was in command, who was in charge. He pulled away. Gohan's mind was lost in a haze, a fog of pure need, lust. The tables had been turned.

If he thought he was in control of that kiss he was seriously mistaken, and he now knew it. He was just brought back down a peg or two with one blistering kiss. His legs felt like jelly and his only support was his lover's broad shoulders. Gohan wasted no time in smashing their lips into another frenzy of burning passion, a kiss. A hot passion that could rip away any air you might have left. The boy was on fire, he couldn't get enough of the man he loved. That's when he felt Vegeta again pull away.

Confused and hungry, Gohan wasn't going to have any of that. He didn't care where they stood, where they were. If he had to, he was all for knocking his guy down on the front lawn and take what his body so desired. He needed to quench the thirst that burned inside him. All common sense had gone, lust consumed him now. He went to gain those delicious lips one again, to capture them and taste them, but Vegeta pulled him away from him.

Through the haze Gohan saw a slight smirk on his lover's lips. Vegeta wasn't fooled with the boy's trickery. He knew all along what the boy was doing, trying to seduce him from his thoughts. It didn't change the fact that Gohan had left with Mirai Trunks without consulting with him first, to consider his own feelings on this issue…

Vegeta turned his back to him, walking away, leaving his partner wanting more. "Geta?" came the plea. The prince smirked at the yearning in the boy's breathless voice. "Geta! Pleeeease… I'm real sorry. We just went out to grab something to eat. Honest!" The prince had stopped and was waiting for his partner to catch up. Gohan rushed up to him, his eyes pleading, the fire of seduction still burning strong. But now, now he was worried. "I'm sorry Geta really I am, but don't be mad. Pleeease Mirai's cool, and nothing happened. You said yourself it would be OK for him to come with us tonight." Gohan began to worry that Vegeta might cancel tonight because of this. His dream of getting his father and Bulma together would be taking a step back. He couldn't have that. He didn't want that.  

Vegeta was thinking over the boy's words. It was true, but he didn't remember saying Gohan could spend time with Mirai anywhere else. With a heavy sigh, he thought it was unfair to ask the kid not to socialize or even speak to his future son why he was at CC. "Let's go inside."

"Does that mean you're not upset with me?" Gohan asked hopeful, searching his lover's eyes.

"For now. Now get upstairs."

Gohan frowned. "Why?" Vegeta cocked a brow in disbelief. Gohan's whole face flash red. "Oh" No other response came from his lips just the understanding. Vegeta grabbed the boy's hand and tugged him eagerly towards the house. The prince wasted no time getting them both upstairs where he closed the door behind them. 

.........

It was around mid afternoon when the rest of the family saw them again as they both emerged from their room. Tired and contented, a soft glow spread over their faces. Gohan wore a timid glow while his partner, Vegeta, carried a smug smirk, full of dominance and power. The two chibi's giggled at them as they walked into the livingroom. 

Trunks turned to Goten with his lips puckered up. "Oooo yes…yesss… argh… GETA!!!"  The room burst out into fits of laughter. A very red face Gohan buried his face in hands. Vegeta face flared and a ki thread shot past everyone and hit chibi Trunks' backside. With a high pitch YELP the kid jumped up and raced past him clutching his behind.

Goten's eyes sprung wide as he watched his friend. He wasted no time in following his buddy they both disappeared upstairs.

"Vegeta!" Bulma snapped as she shot up from the couch to check on her son.

Mirai Trunks and Mirai Gohan chuckled quietly with Goku smirking opposite them. Vegeta, feeling better, turned and went into the kitchen leaving Gohan to flop back on the couch, totally embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it son." Goku said his voice still holding the smirk he was failing to hide.

"Yeah Gohan, we're twice as noisy as you guys when we're at home." Mirai Trunk said with an evil grin, watching his partner cheeks turn bright red.

"Hey, do you really have to tell everyone that?!" Mirai Gohan growled.

"Horndog" Mirai purred seductively, laughing as his partner shook his head at him in disbelief.

"So my son's a horndog?" Goku chuckled. "Taking after their old man."

"DAD!!" Both Gohans responded preferring not to know about their father's sex life. 

Goku laughed, as he headed towards the kitchen leaving the three boys alone. An awkward silence followed. There was Mirai Trunks with the two people, all be it one and the same person. His love for them was great. And here they were in the same room together with him. One pregnant the other, older and battled scarred, his mate.

Mirai Gohan looked over at his younger pregnant self. "What's it like?"

"Sorry?" Gohan looked up to see his AU self looking at him. It clicked he was looking at his belly. "O the baby? It's been an experience and half so far, and I don't know if I would recommend it." He said truthfully.

"Do you feel the kid move around?" M Gohan asked, inquisitively.

"Well more so now, especially since yesterday. It's like it doubled in size or something already. It feels really strange. I get kinda of moody for no reason. Just ask Geta. He can't keep up with me. He's going bonkers trying!" That put smiles on all the boy's faces.

"I bet! It's strange to think that you are me, and that you're sitting over there with my father in-law's child. I remember Vegeta when I was a kid and I can honestly say there was never anything between us. No sexual attraction at all. But what I do remember was a bond between us when we were fighting against the androids. It was strongest thing I had ever felt we were fighting for a cause…I missed him when he died." Mirai Trunks placed a comforting hand over his lover's right knee. They both smiled a compassionate smile.

The younger Gohan nodded. He could understand this. "I guess it's weird for me too. I mean, you don't feel the same way for Geta as I do. Where I couldn't live without him…I know if he didn't come that day…I- I wouldn't have been here now. He saved my life so many times, in more ways than I can ever count… and now look, he's gone and got me like this… " Gohan giggled looking down at his belly.

"It takes two, chibi." Mirai Trunks smirked. 

"I don't know but it seems to suit you both." M Gohan said looking back at his partner. "What do say babe, wanna have a cub of our own?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at M Trunks.

"Hey! Why look at me? What about you?! I mean we know you can, already." Mirai Trunks growled.

 "HELL NO! If we can, it's going to be you, babe. You can carry the child. My little chickadee…" Mirai Gohan chuckled. He had an image of his partner sprawled out on the couch pregnant watching some soapy on TV wearing fluffy lavender slippers eating chips.

Mirai Trunks pressed his lips together, and glared at him. "Like wax I am going to full pregnant. If anything you're carrying our kid!" 

"Don't let him get away with it Mirai Gohan." Young Gohan was enjoying the idea of pay back, even if it was with Geta's AU son.

"I agree." M Gohan said and, without warning, leapt up and tackled his stunned partner down, pinning him under him on the couch with his weight and strength, stopping Mirai Trunks from moving. Laughter echoed off the walls as they danced, rolled off the couch onto the floor with a loud THUD. Gohan was sending cheers of support and encouragement to Mirai Gohan when the two full blooded Saiyans came though the door to see what the noise was all about. They stood side by side with the same amused expression at seeing the two older boys wrestle mischievously, on the floor not far away with young Gohan setting up on the couch, tying to keep his legs away from the wrestling match in front of him.

Bulma came out shaking her head. "Get a room if you're going do anything!" M Gohan and his lavender hair partner looked up from their frolicking on the floor with everyone smirking at them.

"Doing what?" Mirai Gohan asked innocently with a lopsided grin.

The younger Gohan looked up from his place on the couch with a big grin. He was enjoying himself being surrounding by his extended family. "Who's up for a spar? We can each pick our own partners."

"Hey, haven't you forgotten something sport. Like you're pregnant." M Gohan said, getting the younger version of him to spit out his tongue at him.

"What? Worried I'll beat the pants off ya, huh?" Young Gohan asked with smug smile. Vegeta laughed enjoying his love playfulness.

"Well in that case… ladies first." M Gohan said with a sarcastic sneer as he stood up, half bowing. He pointed, motioning towards the door. His younger self sprung up from the couch – well he tried to at least. M Gohan fought back his laughter as the boy struggled to get to his feet.

"You just wait!" Gohan growled his eyes snapped over to Vegeta standing with arms still folded looking at him with a stone expression. "Geta GET HIM!" He spat. Vegeta snorted.

"You're on your own boy." He said and turned, leaving his partner flabbergasted. Before Vegeta left he turned back to the other two, and with a deadly stone expression. "But, if you hurt him or our cub, you'll die a slow and painful death." Both Mirai Trunks and M Gohan looked at each other, paling fast.

Young Gohan stood up with a victory smirk and crowed. "You heard. You can't hurt _me_!" 

He soon regretted his words as his eyes sprung wide. "Hey guys…guys I was only joking…" He waved his hands in front of him as backed up. "…just kidding that's all….Wooooofff"

He found himself lying on his back on the soft couch being serially tickled by two warriors from another time line. "I don't know about you babe, but I didn't hear Vegeta say we couldn't torture him for a bit."  M Gohan grinned as he pinned the smaller version of himself down watching him squirm, struggling beneath him.

"Your riiiiight. I didn't hear him say anything about torture."  Mirai Trunks smirked as he helped to keep the boy from falling over and hurting himself. They wasted no time in afflicting their tickles, torturing again and again with young Gohan squeals of forgiveness, his face flushed pleading for them to stop.

"Ah, don't worry we'll stop just before you pee yourself." Mirai Gohan chuckled with the look of horror on the boy's face. They went back to tickling him again only to be pulled up with a commanding voice.     

"Hey, boys that's enough! Leave him alone." Bulma clapped her hands quickly dismissing the two powerful warriors. "Now, go and grab something to eat." They stopped and looked at their work, satisfied with the boy gasping for more air to fill his lungs.

Between breaths, "I'm soooo going to pay you both back for that!"  Young Gohan choked out. They smiled and held out their hands to help him up. He shook his head no and let one arm fall limp over his eyes for much need rest.

"Well we'll be looking forward to it." Mirai Trunks cooed with a sinister grin. Young Gohan just grunted without looking at them. The two future warriors left for the kitchen with Bulma laughing. Goku came up to the couch and looked down at his boy.

"How are feeling son?"

Without looking Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "Tired."

"Well you started it." Goku grinned.

This time Gohan removed his hand and looked up at his father. "Me?" He said in his best sweet voice but couldn't help grinning.

"Yes you. Do you want anything?" Goku asked being serious again. 

"No I'm fine. I'll just rest here for a bit." Already feeling sleepy he started to doze off, though he had a mild recollection of Vegeta at some point carrying him upstairs and into their room. He woke up an hour or so later with Vegeta's soft touch, his finger gliding alone his high cheek bone.

"Come along boy. You wanted to go to the club. Cue-ball has already come over and has taken the boys for their camping trip." Feeling heavy from sleep, Gohan fought to keep his eyelids open. "Are you sure you up to it koi?"

"Yes, I want to go." Gohan's voice was nothing more than a sleepy rasp. He struggled to sit up, but his body felt like lead. His sleepy eyes looked up at his mate for help. 

"Here." From lying beside the boy, Vegeta moved his hand and placed it gently over Gohan's belly. He leaned over and kissed him softly on his supple lips and whispered. "Just relax, let me feed jr."

Gohan did just that. Closing his eyes he felt that warm familiar glow of Vegeta's ki being greedily lapped up, and once again, absorbed by their cub. "He must be hungry." Gohan said weakly still not quite awake.

Vegeta grinned and in quiet voice. "You said _he_." Gohan eyes flicked open. He looked up to see a smug expression on the prince face.

"Um…well, I'm tired and …"

"And you still said, _he_." Vegeta chuckled softly, kissing the boy on his lips stopping Gohan from arguing with him. Vegeta pulled away just a fraction, just enough to see the boys loving eyes. The prince's own eyes soaked up the beauty that lay before him and he cooed.  "I've always wanted to see you bathed in whipped cream with a sprinkle of chocolate." Before Gohan could respond his cheeks went a deep shade of red, but then a smile curled onto his lips as he was been sprinkled with angles kiss.

"Well…" He cooed. "…if and when that happens, you'll be the first to tell me how it feels."

"Smartass." Vegeta chuckled as he kissed him again, full on the lips this time ending the discussion all together as they embraced passionately once again.   

……

At the club, 'Lua Selvagem' there was an arousing sight to be held. Two vibrant bodies out on the middle of the dance floor showing what they could do as the song _Desert Rose_ was being played.

As the beginning of the allure tempo pulled and entered through their bodies as it came flowing over the speakers flooding the room with its powerful sex appeal. The erotic melody captured everyone in its untamed waves, surging through their pulses. Hips began to sway as the steamy aroma of the atmosphere began to takes hold; feverishly lapped up as hips began to swivel and roll in tune of the song.

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand _

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs though my hand_

_…_

_I dream of fire_

_These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

_And in the flames_

_Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

The tempo quickened, hips continue to mash and roll as the chant played on. Eyes closed as hands glided snaking their way down and over hot flesh, around tanned leather coated thighs. A hot groin jolts up to meet a tight pretty behind, pressed so, so very close to a black short hugging silk dress that shimmy under the dim lights above.

In time with the melody, hands glided over swaying hips, down burning thighs. Not quite touching, but the impact was still the same. Still very much alive, on fire… and the flame took them over, pulling them along for the magical journey. A thin shimmer of sweat trailed over their hair line as they dance on and on and on, relentlessly. Hearts pound inside their chests, pounding away, with the realisation of a secret dream, the begging of a fantasy for both of them.

Eyes glazed with hot burning desires as their breathing began pleading for more air, while they twist, and turned, and sway with each seductive movement that brought them even closer…  

_This desert rose _

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

_…_

_And as she turns_

_This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams_

_This fire burns_

_I realise that nothing's as it seems_

_…_

_I dream of rain _

_I dreams of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs though my hand_

_…_

_I dream of rain _

_I lift my gaze to empty skies above_

_I close my eyes, this rare perfume _

_Is the sweet intoxication of her love_

Faster still harder than before, in sweet synch with the tempo, the beat, hips swayed mashed melded grinded in circles as the temperature in the room rose and was set alight. Flames of movement, hands that searched, seek out passionately, possessively, claiming what their deep desires crave for. The heat that swelled, the sweet hot smell of the room that surrounded them began to burn through their senses, provoking them even more as they began to breathe in that sweet sweaty coated sex appeal. Hearts pounded fiercely pushing them on, towards the ledge, over a line they were not willing to cross for so many years…

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sand_

_I wake in pain_

_I dream of love as time runs though my hand_

_…_

_Sweet desert rose_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise_

_This desert flower, _

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

_…_

_Sweet desert rose _

_This memory of Eden haunts us all_

_This desert flower, this rare perfume_

_In the sweet intoxication of the fall           _

Magic gave way to a fantasy of arousal as bodies began to sway with the sweet melody. Glazed liquid pools left no doubt of their burning desire, desires that echo in each other's thoughts.

A reflection of what was around the corner. Their bodies begin to cool, breathing coming in short pants as they recover from a hiding place, awaken dream; a world that they both have denied and pushed aside at some point in time.

A startling realization, that flashed before them that they were not a lone. Dark pools lit with the realization of what had happened. Goku held out his hand and Bulma smiled as she took it. Fingers entwined a gentle reassuring squeeze of safety as the warrior led his date from the smouldering dance floor, back to meet the knowing taunt that might await them.   __

Gohan had spent the best part of the night since they got to the club being in shock. "Close your mouth boy you look like a cod fish." Vegeta smirked. They both had sat back, contented to watch the others on the dance floor for the past hour or so.

Gohan couldn't believe what he had seen. It was all going to plan, once his father was reluctantly dragged out onto the dance floor by Bulma. He was now showing a new side of himself that Gohan never knew existed. Vegeta has been quietly enjoying the boy's reaction, from stunned to amazement to complete awe, with each new move his father danced, silencing Gohan from any intelligible, verbal response. "…ah…er…I…he…she…"

Vegeta chuckled. "They're not bad, eh? But not as good as us..." He cooed while nuzzling his lover's neck.

Gohan's wide eyes were firmly glued on his father as they made their way over through the sea of people. Not fazed, Vegeta continued attending to the soft supple skin of his lover. Gohan was still staring as his father and Bulma took a seat opposite him. Bulma couldn't help but feel light headed. She giggled when she saw Gohan.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked Gohan before turning her head back to Goku who handed her a cold drink. "Ah…" Their fingers touched sending a spark of electricity through the both of them. Eyes locked and a coy smile curled upon their satin lips. "…thanks."

Gohan's jaw dropped again as he watched his father's lips press against the woman the boy had grown to love as mother. Vegeta momentarily pulled away and snickered at his partner's stunned expression breaking the lock on Goku and Bulma lips. "Koi, snap out of it. Stop staring at them!"

"Wh – wha… Oh sorry." Gohan looked down at the table, embarrassed. Goku chuckled at his son's discomfort, thinking it was sweet. He watching as a deep shade of crimson appeared on the boy's face, clearly embarrassed.  "I didn't mean to stare." The words came in whisper from the boys lips.

Vegeta squeezed him, affectionately. "Boy, don't worry so…"

"It's cool, son. Don't be embarrassed. I'm not…" He said turning his attention back to Bulma, who nodded with the silent word between them.   

Gohan looked up to see them both lost in the other, staring at each other. Love sick puppies. Wordless sentence were spoken through only their eyes.

Vegeta leaned and whispered into his boy's ear, a hot breath that sent a welcoming shiver through Gohan's body. His lips parted, with what Vegeta was doing to him, and being so close.

"I think you got your wish boy." He purred. Gohan eyes flickered open a smile graced his face. Vegeta smirked knowingly before his lips danced back down the boy's smooth, warm skin. Everyone was forgotten once more as the prince tended to his love.

Out on the dance floor, not too far away from them, was Mirai Trunks and his own lover. All was lost to them as well, as eyes locked and lust burned for all to see. Hips were dipping and grinding in circles making everyone hot and bothered under their collars.

An hour or so later, Bulma and Goku were back out on the dance floor. It seemed to be completion to see who could get closer to their partner in a sexual way, without actually touching the other. Gohan leaned back into Vegeta if that was possible as he was encircled in his lover's arms, watching the others.

"They make a perfect couple … whatya think?" Gohan asked in the mist of a giggle as Vegeta grazed his sensitive skin, teasing and suckling his signature on the boy's neck.

"Uh-huh," he murmured.

"You didn't even hear a word I said…" Gohan giggled some more as Vegeta nuzzled deeper, tickling him, teasing him with nips and kisses here and there. The seductive dancing down on the dance floor was arousing, and having his young lover close by was getting too much for Vegeta. They had been there for too long already, in his mind, and he wanted to get the boy home and soon.

After another steamy dance the two future warriors walked back to the table where Vegeta and Gohan were enjoying their time alone. With Gohan now on his lover's lap heightening their own needs with the soft caressing, tender kisses, a little foreplay went unnoticed among the huge crowd of people, most doing the same. Seeing the others, Gohan pulled away and just leaned into his partner's arms as they approached.

"Hey, that was AWESOME!" Mirai Gohan gushed as he moved so his partner could sit down first. Trunks winked at young Gohan.

"I think he's enjoying himself." M Trunks grinned leaning over the table with amusement.

"I think you're right." The younger Gohan sniggered watching his older self sit down and take a few sips from his glass of beer. Trunks turned back to the dance floor where Bulma and Goku were still engaged in another heated dance.

"I don't think we're the only one enjoying ourselves tonight."

Gohan smiled. "They do look good together, don't they?"

They all agreed, and in no time they began talking about the night as they sat, laughing sometimes, but always a sideways glance at the two on the dance floor. Gohan was growing more confident that his plan had worked. It was not until the next song wound down that Bulma and Goku returned to the table. Gohan had the biggest grin on his face. There wasn't much that would surprise him now he thought.  

Mirai Trunks looked up at Goku as he sat down next to him. "That was GREAT! I never knew you could dance like that." He said.   

Goku chuckled after taking good swig at his drink, nearly downing it all with his thirst. "I didn't either." He laughed, glancing over at Bulma sitting beside him.

"Hell I knew. Convincing him, that was the hardest bit." She said.

"Yeah, I did complain a bit, but I don't mind. It was fun." Goku said, his eyes a sparkle.

"FUN? Hell that was totally down right WICKED!! The pair of you outdid us." Mirai Gohan laughed. He was having a buzz being with his father again.

"Yeah, step aside you young ones. The experts are in town to show you guys how it's really done!" Bulma chuckled. It set off a burst of laughter all around the table.

……

It was late at night, or real early in the morning depending on how you see it when the taxi dropped them all off at the front gate of CC. Spilling out of the cab first was Bulma. Clumsily she hopped on one foot trying to remove her shoes. "These –damn – things." Each word was said with hop, she had a decent size buzz herself. Goku was grinning as he tried to steady her while she stumbled around trying to remove her shoes like it was the most difficult thing to do.

"Here, let me help you." Goku said leaning down only to have Bulma giggle as they danced around and tripped back against the tall gates laughing.

"Geez, you two." Vegeta shook his head, in annoyance while carrying his sleeping partner over to the gate.

"I don't know. They look… hiccup… cute."  Mirai Trunks snickered while on all fours, struggling to get off the ground.

Mirai Gohan was standing over him with his hand stretched out in front of him. "Here, babe."

Trunks' blues lit with amusement as he burst into laughter, rolling on the turf outside the gate. "You still got lipstick –smudged on your face."  Automatically, replaying the whole embarrassing incident in his mind.

"Well it wasn't my fault!" M Gohan grumbled feeling his cheeks flare.

"You baka!" Vegeta growled sarcastic as he pressed the four digit code that would open the gates. "How, can you mistake your own mate?!"

"She had lavender hair. How many others do you see with that colour hair?!" He snapped back in defence, rubbing at the red hot lipstick smudged over his face where the lady had attacked him with her hoover lips.

"You-- should have seen your face after she pulled away…" Mirai Trunks clutched his stomach as tears rolled down his cheeks. "It was sooo FUNNY!" He laughed.

Mirai Gohan's eyes narrowed. Not amused, he roughly pulled Trunks up, and with one quick tug, that the lavender hair found himself over his partner's shoulder. "HEY?!"

"Forget! You're sooo going to get it when we are upstairs!"

"Promises, promises…" Trunks giggled.

"WE DID IT!" Bulma screamed holding up her high heels in triumph. Goku with a lopsided grin was supporting her.

"So we hear." Vegeta said rolling his eyes at his ex, while closing the gates behind them all.

They all entered the house in their own unique way and headed to their rooms. Mirai Trunks bedroom door slammed shut. Then 'THUD' the sound of something heavy falling on the ground followed by more fits of laughter. "THAT'S IT!" Mirai Gohan's voice could be herd behind the closed door.

Giggling could be heard elsewhere as Vegeta closed his door. "I think we're the only sane ones." He mumbled under his breath. He gently placed his sleeping beauty down on the soft covers of their bed.

In no time Vegeta had removed his and his partner's clothes and Gohan was placed under the warm covers. The boy was still asleep, but searching for his lover's warmth.

Vegeta smiled as he slipped under the covers himself and watched as Gohan frowned in his sleep until the prince had him in his grasp. "I'm not going anywhere, Koi." He whispered gently kissing the boy's rich hair. "I will never leave you." He said as he wrapped his arms around his love and drawing him closer. He closed his own eyes allowing sleep to take him. "Never…" was the last thing that left his lips as Gohan nestled closer. Both curled up together entwined in each other warmth.     

……

The morning sun spread its early rays that came to rest over the bed where two sleeping forms were still entwined in each others' arms and legs. Gohan's eyes flickered and opened. The sleepy haze slowly lifted. He was lying with his head on his lover's chest. The steady pattern of the rise and fall of Vegeta's heart beat brought a welcoming smile to Gohan. He carefully moved from his lover's embrace.

He quietly left for downstairs in search of food. In no time he was in the kitchen eating a healthy size bowl of cereal going over last night fun he glanced up to see his older self walk in, looking a little worse for wear. "You look like hell!"

"Tell me about it." Mirai Gohan grumbled scratching at the mess of black locks, holding his stomach with his face all screwed up.

"Shit, I hope I don't look that when I'm older." He smirked with the look his older self just threw at him through narrowed eyes.

"You are me. So get a good look!" Mirai Gohan growled as he dragged himself over to the top cupboard to grab himself something. A bottle, something to kill his headache at that moment a sorry looking lavender hair dragged him self in and plonked his heavy weight in the chair next to the young Gohan.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." The young Gohan snickered over his spoon.

"Ha ha, now shhhh… my head hurts. I feel like someone is trying to rip it part." Mirai Trunks whimpered. His eyes all puffy and red, a moan left his lips. "I'm never going to drink again."

"Here." Mirai Gohan said handing him the bottle. Feeling, not much better himself.

"You both look like crap!" Gohan said stating the obvious. He was enjoying himself. Both the AU warriors shot him a look that could kill. It only made him laugh more. "Love to stay and chat, but I have things to do." Gohan chuckled as he sprung up with more life than the two Mirais put together. He ignored the glares as he walked over to the sink and washed his bowl and spoon.

"Good! Be gone!" Mirai Trunks waved him off, like he was an annoying fly.

Gohan chuckled and left them to their misery.  He made his way back up the stairs when he heard something coming from the boys' room. "They can't be back already, can they?" He frowned at the two chibi's that must have snuck back while everyone was asleep.

He pushed the door open quietly. His eyes narrowed in the dark room until they stopped at one of the beds. He frowned he could hear heavy breathing. With one quick movement he threw back the blankets "Hey y..." His voice was trapped in the back of his throat. His eyes grew wide. "…da-dad… o-o my god …I'm so SORRY!" His face paled, his eyes were transfixed onto two naked forms in front of him.

"Son?!" Gohan stumbled back, missing the opening of the door all together and hitting the doorframe instead. "Gohan!"

Gohan couldn't drag his eyes from the sight before him; something so private. Until life sprung back into his legs as he turned and fled, while his father tripped from the tangle bedding as he struggled to find his feet.

Bulma looked at him. "Goku…"

"I've got catch up with him!" Goku finally found his footing and snatched up his boxers lying on the floor. He quickly put them on as he stumbled into the hall. Looking both ways Gohan was long gone. He closed his eyes centred on his son ki but nothing. "Damn!" He stormed up to the boy room. "Vegeta …VEGETA!"

"Wha… what is it Baka?" Vegeta growled as he turned and narrowed his sights on Goku's frame. "What do you want?!" 

"Can you pick up on Gohan?"

Vegeta frowned and realised the boy wasn't lying next to him. He sprung out of bed naked, not at all fazed. "What's happened?!" He demanded.

"Long story, can you lock on him for me?" Vegeta closed his eyes and searched for his partner ki. "He's in the GR?!"

"Thanks!" Goku touched his forehead and in instant he had disappeared leaving Vegeta concerned and confused.

"Now what?"

…….

Gohan was in the GR not really doing anything only pacing back and forward. "What's the big deal? You wanted them to get together. Yeah but gee, I didn't have to see it!"

His mind was racing, going over everything that had just happened and of what he had just seen. A sick knot twisted inside of him. How embarrassing. The whole idea of seeing your father doing the 'nasty' was way more than he ever wanted to see. It instantly replayed in his head. He groaned. "Well, I'd say their together." His face screwed up with the last image. "Eww…"

He paced back and forth, not sure how he really felt. It was confusing. He wanted them together but now that it had happened he couldn't stop wondering _what if_. What if he leaves them again? He would be hurting more than himself. What of Goten and Bulma? He knew he couldn't take it, if his father decided to leave again. He knew he should be a man and grow up. But he couldn't lie to himself. He was secretly worried. He knew he was being silly but…    

He was confused and his mind couldn't shut out these silly thoughts. His father's absence in his life has always been a painful memory. He loved his father so much that it hurt to breathe when he left him all those years ago. It hurt just as much to see him again, and wonder when - when he'll disappear again. Gohan came to the conclusion long ago that his father couldn't handle a stable environment, a stable relationship.

He was quietly confident his father couldn't find him. He had lowered his ki enough to guarantee that from happening. But what he forgotten was that his mate would have a much better grip on his ki, especially with his distressing thoughts flowing. So when his father materialised as he turned around he nearly jumped out of his skin. "SHIT DAD!!"

"Gohan hear me out…" Goku was frantic. He didn't know what the boy must be thinking.

"Dad really I don't want to hear it."

"But it was just that Bulma and I were…"

"DAD!! Really! Please I don't want to know. I don't want anymore graphic images than I already have."

"Are you alright son? That must have been a shock…"

"You have NOOO idea! But …yeah…yeah I'm cool …well once the images go I will be." Goku sighed with relief.

"I'm glad…the way you left. I thought you were mad at me or something…"

"No! Really dad it was just, as you put it, a shock, but more embarrassing on my part. I didn't even think it would be you in there."  Gohan didn't want to tell him what he was really thinking.

"Yeah, well Bulma sorta dragged me before she pushed me down and started ripping my…"

"DAD!! No details pleeeease think of the baby." Goku chuckled as Gohan's face glowed red.

"Well, as long as you're okay with this. You are, aren't you? Do you want talk about it?"

"No, it fine. I'm cool. I was hoping that you two might get together."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I sorta thought it would be cool to have Bulma as my mum."

Regret and anger flashed in Goku's mind with his son's words. With a sad smile, "She would like that, but I think Bulma already sees you as her son."

"I know, I was just hoping for it to be more of official."

"Well it's still early days Gohan, but I think I kinda would like that too."

"Yeah really?! That would be totally AWESOME!" Gohan cheered embracing his father. They hugged. Goku wrapped his arms around his son pressing their bodies together. Gohan lapped up his fathers love when his nose twitched and his face screwed up he pulled away. "Pheeew…I think you need a shower."

"Yeah, I'd say your right. We've been at it all night…"

"DAD!!" Goku laughed as Gohan stepped away, his fingers in his ears. Gohan just didn't need that image as well. They both left the GR and headed back towards the main house.

……

It was a fairly quiet day until Krillin came back with the boys. Goten and Trunks were busy explaining ever detail of their camping trip. Starting with why Krillin's arm was in a sling and the fact he could hear ringing in his ears.

Bulma's jaw hardened just after hearing how the boys had found a huge snake and thought how neat it would be to keep it safe in Krillin's sleeping bag. That was more than she could take. Both boys were sent up to their room until she could think of a good punishment for them both. Gohan suggested painting lockers. The others looked at him with raised brows and puzzled expressions. He shrugged his shoulders. "Long story." 

Bulma was busy explaining about her plans for Gohan's eighteenth birthday party. She talked about it for a few hours with Krillin who spent the whole time saying in a loud voice, 'What- what she say? I can't hear! Damn, the ringing in my ear.'

After tea Gohan curled up on the couch with Mirai Trunks watching some black and white movie on TV. Goten had curled up against him after his punishment, being separated from his friend. It was a cruel and torturous few hours until he couldn't take anymore and fell asleep, crying and cuddling up to his brother after complaining that they only were only trying to keep the snake safe. How unfair!

As the boring B grade movie was playing, the two boys chatted about anything that came to mind, nothing important. Elsewhere Chibi Trunks was busy being put through his own torturous punishment with his father out in the GR, complaining that Goten got the better deal as he dodged another blow.

Goku had taken Krillin back home with Mirai Gohan wanting to tag along. He wanted to spend as much time with his father as he could, and why not visit the old man, Master Roshi, as well. He wasn't to sure how he was going to be when he laid eyes on Android 18 again, but he promised his father he would behave.

As they were just getting into the movie the phone rang and Mirai Trunks got up and answered it. "Hello, Briefs residence. Who?" Mirai frowned. "Ah you… huh… no, Mirai Trunks…yeah that's right….no sorry…Ok." He looked over at his friend curled up on the couch with his brother looking up at him. Mirai put his hand over the receiver and said. "Gohan, Videl on the phone for ya."

Gohan shoulder sank as he leaned heavy in the couch, unhappy. "Ok." He looked down at his brother sleeping peacefully on his lap. He was enjoying his company even if he was asleep.

"Could you hold on please?" Mirai Trunks placed the phone down and went to take Goten from Gohan's arms. "I'll take him to bed." Gohan nodded and with Mirai free hand helped his friend up. Gohan went over to answer the phone while Mirai went upstairs.

"Videl?"

"Gohan, you have a lot explaining to do!"

"I guess I do."

"Damn right you do! Is tonight a good time for ya?"

"I guess if you…"

"Good. I'll be over in like fifteen minutes."  

"K, I'll seeya when you get here… um Videl is it just you, right?"

"Well me and the gang."

"Videl, I'll rather not."

"Gohan, look. They are all over here at my place, and we've been talking about nothing else since Friday, and you're not the easiest of persons to get hold of! I like rang your cell five time today."

"Oh sorry I didn't have it with me."

"Thought as much." Gohan could picture her rolling her eyes. "Look we will be over soon, then we'll all talk K?!"

"Yeah, okay." His voice was just a defeated whisper as the phone went dead.

Mirai Trunks wandered back downstairs when he saw Gohan looking miserable. "Hey, who died?"

"Me."     

.........

"Look Videl like I said…"

"So you kept it a secret from your friends!' Videl snapped pacing on the floor before plonking back on the couch with a pissed off expression. Her eyes burned into Gohan who was feeling more and more depressed as the hours went on.

Sharpener tried to keep the peace. "Look guys, your being too rough with him. It's not his fault he can do all this Superhero shit."

Gohan felt a slight chuckle in the back of his throat, though it disappeared just as fast. He looked up to his friends' faces, his own eyes pleading. "Look guys, believe it or not, sometimes I wish I was just born 100% human just like you guys. Your lives always seemed that much more, simpler than mine…"

"Are you implying that we mere mortals are simple?!" Videl snapped. She wasn't taking it well since she found out that Gohan was the one who defeated Cell. And that it was all a lie told by her buy her father. Though it made perfect sense to her, now.

Mirai Trunks couldn't take anymore. Looking down at Gohan, "I think you are all missing the point. I mean, does it make any real difference what Gohan is capable of? He's still the friend you have always known."

"Yeah, but he lied to us!" Videl snapped.

"No, I never lied to YOU any of you!" Gohan snapped back.

"Oh, and how do explain all this then?" She asked, looking at him with anger in her eyes. 

"I never once lied to you guys. I-I just skipped around the truth…but it was because I knew you wouldn't want to be my friends, or even worse think I'm freak!"

"A freak?!" Videl raised her brows. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes! Mum always said…" 

"Gohan…" Videl shook her head and moved over to him as he quietly sobbed into his palms. His shoulders were shaking as he tried to hold back more tears and gain some composure. Mirai looked on concerned, angry at them for not accepting him for who he was; a good person, a caring young man. Ryan, who has being quiet sitting in the background all this time, looked at his hands in his lap and feeling like a real asshole for some of the things that he had said earlier. Eraser followed Videl's lead and moved over to sit with Gohan. Trevor shifted nervously on his feet not knowing what to do.

"Gohan, you're not a freak." Videl whispered. 

"That's just cruel, what your mother said." Eraser rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It-it was just a lot to take in. Especially that bit about my dad not defeating Cell. I always thought that it was a bit fishy, though."

Mirai Trunks added. "Well it did make for some amusing entertainment while we waited for the real battle to begin." Videl's head snapped up with fire in her eyes. Though, it was quickly replaced with grin.

"Yeah, I guess it would have been. Still he had some guts…" Her voice trailed off.

Mirai Trunks smirked. He wouldn't have called it guts, more like stupidity, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Sooo, you're going to have a baby, sweet!! What you going to call it? Eraser asked excitedly.

Gohan look up at her thinking it was the last thing that was on his mind. "I-I don't even know what sex it is." He said while he wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

Eraser took the box of tissues Mirai had just handed her and passed it to Gohan. "You could always get one of those… watchya ma'call it's…"

"Ultrasounds." Trevor said trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, one of them. We would go with ya. Won't we Videl?" Eraser beamed getting over excited.

"Yeah sure, but I was just thinking. What are you going to do about school?" Videl asked.

"I'll have to ring up tomorrow and sorta something out. I can't go back like this." Gohan said after blowing his nose and pointing to his belly.

"You could do it over the Net. I heard a girl who did it that way. Um what was her name? She was in our history class…"

"Alice." Eraser said helpfully.

"Yeah that's right. So our school must be set up for it."

"I'll have to check into it."

"It's going to be the pits." Ryan grumbled thinking how they all won't be hanging out together. Gohan looked up thinking the same. Sharpener nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, I'm sure you can all get to hang out together after school. It's not the end of the world." Mirai Trunks stated from his place sitting on the arm of the couch next to Eraser.

"Yeah, and we can all go baby shopping. It will be soooo sweet!" Eraser squealed, getting them all to laugh.

"Yeah I'll say. We could have heaps of fun. No more mister sad man. We are going to party from now on, you'll see." Videl said as she hugged her friend, giving him a tiny kiss. "Just us girls …"

"Us girls?" Gohan's brow rose. Mirai and the boy sniggered at Gohan's disgusted expression.

"Ah, sorry wasn't thinking…" She blushed. 

"Oh, I can't wait. This is going to be so much fun, Gohan. Oh just think the frilly pink dresses we can buy. This is soooo exciting, guys! We are going to have our selves a BABY!" Eraser gushed, getting everyone to laugh even more.

"Well …um I think, you mean Gohan's going to have the baby." Ryan said with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, I'm so glad I'm not a Saiyan." Sharpener said.

"Thanks a lot, friend!" Gohan snorted. "How about I let you be with me in the delivery room, you can hold my hand…"

"Ouch man! You would snap it clear off."

"No. If any snapping is going to be done, it will be to Geta, and it won't be his hand." Gohan said. Ryan, Trevor and Sharpener unconsciously made a face as they crossed their legs. While Videl, Eraser and Gohan gave each other a high five, Mirai Trunks just sat back and laughed.

After a little more talking, Gohan found himself feeling a lot better about this whole affair. He stood at the front door waving as they all piled into Videl's car, yelling out their goodbyes. In the dark Mirai Trunks came up next to him, and they watched the tail lights heading out the gates. "Sooo, they know everything now." It was statement more than anything else.

Gohan, his eyes following his friend's red sports car as it disappear up the road. "Yeah, I guess they do." Mirai wrapped his arm over Gohan's shoulders bring him into a friendly hug.

"You did the right thing."

Gohan looked up at him. "I hope so."

"Chibi, you couldn't have kept this secret from them without losing them. And that's what would have happened."

"I know. It was just that I really did think that they wouldn't want to be my friend after finding out I-I was a…"

"Gohan please don't."

Gohan turned back to the night sky. "My dad told me something that clicked … That I was _his son_ and that makes it okay. It's going to take some time to reprogram me from my mother's bitter lies." Gohan frowned. "But how can my parents be so different… I mean, mum used to say I was… well you know. She told me I couldn't let others know about me. She would shut me up in my room for hours, days even. Like she was ashamed of me, ashamed of who I was.

"And here is my dad saying it's okay to be who I am. And if I deny that, I suppose I'll be denying a part of us. You, Mirai Gohan, Goten, Trunks… We are all part of something that is lost, something that can't be replaced. If I deny this then I'll be denying everyone, everyone who I love, wouldn't I? It wouldn't be right…would it Mirai? We are a part of something so special.

Gohan looked down at his shoes as he shuffled them against the concrete step. "I know all this to be true, but why can't I just let go of her words? It's like I'm fighting a battle inside of me at times. Common sense verses her words. I have to forget what she said. But-but then it's just so hard some nights. It's like I can hear her whispering those hurtful words all over again. I just wish she would stop haunting me…"

"Shhh, it's alright Gohan. It's alright." Mirai Trunks hugged him. Rocking him he could feel the pain there. He could understand him. He pulled away and lifted the boy's chin. "Let's walk for a while shall we?" He suggested. Gohan nodded and followed Mirai who glanced back make sure his friend was okay. They both stepped out and down the few steps into the dark. He glanced over at Gohan once again.

"Like you said it's going to take time Gohan. What she did was wrong. And I'm so sorry that I didn't know any of this when I first came here. I just presumed your life was like Mirai Gohan's. His mother was loving, caring. If I had known any of this maybe I could have helped… taken you away or something…"

"Mirai you didn't know because I chose to keep it a secret. I loved her I couldn't announce to the world what she was really like. And who would believe a kid anyway?"

"I know I just wish…Though, I can understand a little of what you're saying. I had trouble trying to work out who I was. I was in the middle of a war. I don't remember a time when there was peace. And if it wasn't hard enough losing everyone, and fighting against the androids I was struggling with all the normal teenager things. Confused and scared for the most part, and all I had was _you,_ Mirai Gohan. As much as my mother tried she could never really understand me." Not like you." Mirai explained in a whisper and with a tear.

Gohan shook his head sadly. Lowering his eyes, "I don't think my mother even tried to understand me."

Mirai turned to him and again wrapped his arm around him. "It's okay Gohan. She can't hurt you anymore, and you're surrounded by people that do care, and who understand."

A sad smile curled upon Gohan lips. "I think after all this time. I have just realised that too. It's been hard you know. I just couldn't see it before, but after talking with dad and you, it all becoming clear." Gohan looked up at Mirai. "I know I need to clear my thoughts on this. I'm hurting Geta if I don't. And that's the last thing I would ever want to do. I love him, Mirai. I really love him, a lot!"

The lavender hair eyes softened. "I know you do, and that makes what I did, back then, when I came here, so very wrong. I am real sorry Gohan. I don't know. I was just so clouded in my thoughts…"

"Mirai, It's all right. It's ancient history, and you did what you did because you were lonely. And I have been there so don't worry. It is all in the past. I still see you as my friend."

"That means a lot to me Chibi." Mirai's blues moist from tears. They both leaned closer, liquid pools glazed into moist blues as they came together in a kiss, a soft tender kiss, of friendship. "Thank you, Chibi."  

They walked a little more just soaking up the quietness of the night. Gohan smirked with thought as he looked up in front of him. "You know what's strange?"

Mirai looked over at him. "What?"

"Knowing my friends are going to drag me baby shopping." Gohan grinned. Mirai chuckled.

"Now that's funny."

"I know. Dad and Piccolo have being training me for years, to be a strong warrior, and now I'm going to be buying booties. Maybe I should have taken up knitting instead?" They both laughed.

"Can you picture my dad, letting you?" Mirai Trunks chuckled.   

"Hehe never!"

They both laughed as they headed back to the house with living room light overlapping the balcony and filtering onto the cool lawn in front of them, lighting up their path.

……

"Geta." Gohan rasped from Vegeta bare chest as they both laid comfortable together in their bed.

"Yes boy, what's on your mind?"

"Um…I was just thinking."

"That could be dangerous." Vegeta smirked in the dark as he ran his fingers lazily through the boy's rich dark hair, enjoying the feeling of it as it slipped through his fingers.

Gohan shifted and turned around so he was looking into his lover eyes. "No seriously. Do you think we should get married?"

"Wha…"

"You know marriage. Its where two people are joined as …"

Vegeta stopped what he was doing, frowning at the boy.  "I know what marriage is boy! But why in the hell… We are already bonded!"

"Geta, don't get all cranky with me now. I was just think, is all. Bulma was saying…"

Vegeta shook his head and looked away, annoyed. "Uh huh!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan eyes followed him, not missing his lover's aggravation.

Vegeta head turned back to his lover. "She put you up to this?!" 

Gohan eyes lowered under his lover's intense stare. He shifted uncomfortably. "Well …no. Not really she was just saying…"

"I should have known. She talks too much!" Vegeta growled.

"Hey that's not fair!" Gohan snapped.

The prince sighed wearily. "Look boy, we are already bonded. You wear my signature right there." Vegeta rubbed his fingers over the small scar.

Gohan lowered his head and nuzzled further into his partner chest, feeling the soft touch. "I know it's just… well…It's not so much the ceremony like Bulma is after. For me it's having something that would let others know I'm taken and that you are my partner." He said sleepily enjoying the attention. Vegeta continued to caress the magic claim, almost possessively. A soft purr emanated from the boy chest.

Vegeta quietly contented, enjoying his partner's purr vibrating against him. "The others know. They can see your claim if they look at your neck."

"Yeah, but only if they Saiyan or they know about us, but what of other people…"

"Humans?"

"Yes, to wear a band on our finger we would be recognized by others as a couple."

"Hmm…maybe."

Gohan smirked at least Geta was thinking about it. He was opened to the idea at least. "Thanks Geta."

"Now, go to sleep and stop your thinking." Vegeta smirked as he felt Gohan's smile against his chest.

"Goodnight Geta."

"Night Koi. G'night son"

TBC…

A/N: The song that was played in the club was _Desert Rose_ bySting

I noticed in my last chapter, for some reason, Fanfic has deleted all the spacing, making scene changes abrupt. Just so you know it wasn't like that when I posted it.  Sorry for the very long delay especially after saying I would update earlier. That was cruel of me. Just a lot happening at the moment and I wasn't sure whether I liked this chapter enough to post. I'm still not happy with it. Anyhow, I have already done a few pages on the next chapter. Yumcha arrives at CC??? The B'day party!

Thanks again guys for your reviews. You keep it going …;)


	22. chapter 21

A/N: I don't own DBZ. This story is AU…Characters are OOC. Warning, m/m coupling, also swearing the list goes on and on… If you don't like that then don't read it. Rated R.

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

It had been a few week's now and Gohan was now officially doing school from home. Bulma had sorted it all out with the principle. She was taking charge of the whole affair as normal. Vegeta was parading around the place all puffed up like a peacock with smug smile on set his face. The boy was at home, not at that blasted school as he would say.

Bulma had bought a heap of new clothes for the mum to be. Those who knew his situation could definitely see he was pregnant, but to those that didn't he looked like kid that had gained a few pounds around the belly. Whenever he did leave the house, whether being dragged by his friends or Bulma, the woman he saw as his mother, the girls that passed him in the Mall would giggle with a twinkle in their eyes and swoon with a single glance in his general direction …Liquid pearls that were filled with a sex appeal of their own. Dark and expressive eyes that could make your heart skip a beat, so sexy, so emotional.  And, when a smile would curl upon his handsome face, his eyes would light up and they'd laugh with you brightening room around him with his love. So endearing, so beautiful.

"Chibi, are you coming with us. We can drop over at Sharpener's place if you wanna?" Mirai Gohan called. He had taken his mate's pet name for his younger version of himself.

"No, s'okay I'll stay here. Bulma might need my help."

"Hey, no pushing yourself you heard the boss." meaning Vegeta. They had given him a nick name too, much to the disapproval glares they received from the man himself.

"I doubt she'd let me do too much." Gohan shrugged. "It's my birthday after all." He grinned.

Mirai Gohan strode up to the dining table where Gohan was opening up envelope after envelope, full of well wishes and birthday cards from friends and family even teachers that missed him. He even got on from King Kai. Gohan stopped what he was doing and placed the envelope down in front of him with the rest of the mound of unopened mail.  He watched the taller version of himself approach him. "So whatya getting?" He grinned, knowing full well they were going out to get his presents.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"  Mirai Gohan smirked tapping his younger self on the nose. He looked so cute. "God I'm cute." He chuckled.

"Yes you are, now leave Chibi alone or he'll get an even bigger ego than yours." Mirai Trunks said entering the room. 

"You don't know, maybe my ego is already bigger than his." Young Gohan chimed.

"I doubt it. Come on. Are we going or are you two going to compare each other's ego?" 

Mirai Gohan grinned at his partner. "Well I can think of a few other things than just our ego we could compare…"

"Enough already! We're out of here. Chibi, mum said not to touch anything or she'll lock you in the GR room with Vegeta."

"Grrraow… "Gohan purred wiggling his brow. "…and that's bad thing?"

Mirai Trunks raised a brow, while Mirai Gohan laughed out loud. "You're encourageable." Mirai Trunks said shaking his head.

"Yeah we are."  Mirai Gohan chuckled proudly.

"That's it. OUT! You two are a bad influence on each other." Mirai Trunks growled dragging his mate laughing behind him until they were out the front door leaving Gohan laughing at the theatrics of it all. He loved them both dearly and was glad that they had come for his birthday.

Gohan went back to what he was doing. It was his eighteenth birthday and he was told he wasn't aloud to help. He was to just sit back and relax because Bulma had had everything worked out for weeks now leaving virtually nothing for him to do anyhow. Well, not until it was time to get dressed. Everyone was busy doing something. The two boys, Goten and Trunks, were off with Goku somewhere. Last minute shopping he thought. Vegeta was in his GR, keeping fit as always. He'd been proud as punch since his partner had been close by under his over protective care.

Gohan would have to say it could get a little overbearing at times not being allowed to do much without it first being approved by Vegeta. Either his dad or his lover was constantly checking on him. He hated to think what it would be like when he reaches full term. He had just reached his seventh month in the pregnancy - and it felt like it.

He was big and round and felt like he weighed a ton. He had said no to finding out the child's sex - much to Bulma's disappointment. As he continued going through the cards his ears picked up on the familiar sound of someone knocking at the door. "Coming!" He called.

He pushed himself to his feet and went to answer the front door. As he opened it he was welcomed with a shy smile. "Happy birthday Gohan."

His smile dropped hesitantly for second before he managed to retrieve it. "Yamcha…" His voice cracked as he found himself staring. 

"These are for you man." Yamacha held out a dozen red roses. Gohan was pulled back into the present.

"O…Oh thanks. They are beautiful but you shouldn't have…." He would have preferred him not to have brought them at all. It just amplified the guy's feelings for him.  Yamcha just stood there, a little blush set across his cheeks. Gohan realised once again he was staring. "Oh I'm sorry Yamcha come on in." He took a step out of the earth warrior's way.

"Thanks…" As he stepped passed, Yamcha turned around and looked back at the boy he had a crush on. "You're looking great." his voice not hiding any of his nervousness or excitement of seen Gohan once again.

"Um… thanks. Well um …come on inside." Yamcha nodded and waited for Gohan to close the door. He followed the boy into the living room where Gohan turned around. "Um… you're a little early. The party doesn't really start until six."

Yamcha's gaze shifted to his shoes. "Er… yeah well…I thought I'd see if you guys needed any help." He stammered. The atmosphere was becoming uncomfortable for them both. Yamcha was feeling like he should run and hide but he had wanted to see Gohan for long time now. While Yamcha, kept staring at his feet Gohan was busy biting his bottom lip wishing Geta was there with him. He didn't want to make the man to feel bad. He knew the guy had feelings for him, but truth be told he only had eyes for one, his lover, his partner. The man he fell in love with, Vegeta.     

A few second seemed to turn into eternity. "Well…um thanks Yamcha, but I think Bulma has sorta got everything under control. You know how she is?" He said with nervous laugh.

Yamcha's eyes lifted and locked with the boys a smile curled on his lips. "Yeah, I guess…Would it be okay if I hung out with you. You know, being the birthday boy and all."

Gohan swallowed. "Um yeah sure, but I'm not really doing anything special. Dad and the boys have gone off some where, Bulma's busy and Geta's in the gravity room."

"He is?  And um… what about Mirai Trunks and his partner?" Yamcha asked taking a small step forward.

"Er …um…they're not here." a small nervous laugh left Gohan's lips. His eyes were transfixed on the older man's intense stare that was clouding over with something unsettling. He gulped. "I…I think they're going of to get my present." He said unconsciously taking a step back.

"Cool. Well um do you mind if I get myself a drink? I don't think Bulma would mind." Before Gohan could answer Yamcha gentle brushed past him; sending a wave of uneasiness to settle over Gohan. The older warrior headed for the cabinet where Bulma kept her best liquor to get a confidence boost.

"Um… yeah sure." Gohan watched on nervously as Yamcha poured himself a glass of something strong.

Gohan watched anxiously as Yamcha, in one swig, downed his glass, and was now pouring himself a second one. "You know, you have grown up to be a real neat guy Gohan. I always thought you would grow up to be something special. And here you are eighteen and looking damn good!"

"Well…um thanks I guess, but I don't see anything special about me. He he… Only if you are talking about me being pregnant?" He said with a nervously laugh, trying to make light of the subject. 

Yamcha turned around and with his new found confidence he approached him. He came up close. Gohan's dark pools were trapped helpless, locked into the older man's powerful eyes. His breath caught, his lips parted with slight gasp as felt Yamcha gently bushed the back of his hand over the soft unblemished tissue of the boy's cheek. Gohan could smell the alcohol on his warm breath as he stood toe to toe with him, eyes locked as the older man leaned closer still. "You are so very special, Gohan." Yamcha whispered.

Gohan froze he could feel his body tense. His eyes were locked, memorised with the older man's own charcoal pools. In slow motion, he watched as the man's lips moved ever so slowly down to meet his. A knot was forming inside of him as a picture of Edwards flashed in his mind. But before their lips could meld as one, they were interrupted with high pitch voice.

"Gohan honey, have you seen my damn address book? I've just gotta ring …" She stopped dead when she saw Yamcha over by the liquor cabinet, facing away from her. Her attention then turned to Gohan who was standing in the middle of the room looking like a frighten child. She frowned at the boy and noticed with curiosity the red roses clutched forgotten at his side. Her attention turned back to her ex boyfriend. "Yamcha what are you doing here? The party doesn't start until…" 

He took another quick swig of the alcohol before turning around and interrupting her. "I know, but I thought I would come early and see if I could help." He said with an unreadable expression. His eyes were hiding something but his lips were smiling. She knew something was not right here, but what? Yamcha put down his now empty glass. "I hope you don't mind?"

She frowned. "Of course not." Her concerned blue eyes glanced over at Gohan before turning back to Yamcha. "Um… well if you really would like to help it would be great if you can see to the caterers. You know how fussy I am. I have to do a few things myself and can't be in two places at once." She said keen to have him leave the room so she could talk to Gohan alone.

Yamcha smiled. "I can do that. No problems." He turned back to Gohan briefly who looked up at him still frozen. "I'll see you later." The knot tightened inside of the boy as he watched Yamcha walk away.

Bulma watched him leave before she turned her attention to Gohan. "Honey, are you alright?" She asked as she moved over to him. Her hands rubbed over the boy's arms trying to get a response from him.

Gohan dark pools slowly shifted to her, a flicker of emotion before a mask fixed upon his face. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure sweet? You look a little… I don't. Did something happen with you and Yamcha? Did you have a fight?"

"No! No everything is okay. I'd better put these in a vase or something." Gohan said shaking. He stepped from Bulma's motherly concern and headed to the kitchen in daze.  Bulma watched him. She couldn't shake the thought that everything wasn't okay.

"I'd better get Geta." She said to herself as she headed out of the living room. "Something is definitely not right."  

……..

"What do you want woman?"  Vegeta snapped. His chest, covered in sweat, heaved from the extensive hours of training. He watched with his sharp ink pools that missed nothing as his ex walked in interrupting his workout. Something was troubling her.

 "It's Gohan, something has upset …" But before she could finish Vegeta was grabbing a towel and wiping it over his face as he marched past her and out of his second favourite room; first been the bedroom of course. Bulma turned around and tried to catch up with him, trying to match his pace. "He was with Yamcha…" With that Vegeta stopped dead in his traces, but didn't turn around. Bulma bit her lip maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. She noticed how his shoulder blades flexed and straightened, confirming her thoughts.

"Yamcha." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I think maybe they had fight or something…." Hearing that, the prince picked up his step again. "Vegeta! Hold up willya! You can't just jump in there and start asking questions." She growled at him. "He will just deny anything was wrong. You know that better than me."

With that Vegeta stopped dead in tracks his eyes narrowed. "Then what woman? You want me to just stand here and do nothing? Why the hell did you come down here then?!" He snapped at her as he turned around to meet her, eyes blazing.

"I came down here thinking that maybe, just maybe you could just act …"

"Human? Huh!" Vegeta chuckled but he wasn't amused at all. In fact he was irritated.

"No! I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say reasonable. Look, just forget it! And when you see him go gently okay? Spend some time with him. It is his birthday after all. You should be with him not working out down in the GR."

"The boy knows how I feel. He knows that my training is important to me…"

"So training first, Gohan second, is that how it works?!" She snapped.

"Look woman! I'm not going to have this conversation with you."

"That's right do what you do best. Turn a blind eye to how others feel."

"You're testing my patience woman! The boy knows he comes first. I don't need to explain this to any other."

"Well I sure as hell hope so. You'd better not start treating him the way you treated me when I was carrying your child!"

"What?! What this got to do with my relationship with the boy? Where has this come from?"

"Nothing! I just don't want to see Gohan get hurt the way you hurt me."

"There was nothing there to begin with."

"Maybe not for you. But for me, at the beginning, I always hoped we could have made it work."

"I don't understand you always told me…."

"I know what I said, and before you make anything out of it, I'm happy for you and Gohan. I'm glad you are together, and I will never do anything to interfere between the two of you. But just be careful with him. I don't want to see him hurt! It's not exactly easy carrying your child you know. That's if you hang around long enough!!"

"O-Oh I see. You think I will lose interest and leave the boy once he has our child. Look, I never meant for you to fall pregnant in the first place. It just happened. It's done. I don't think any less of Trunks. He is my first born, and my love for him won't change when Gohan and I have our second son."

Bumla laughed. "You are so certain aren't you?! That it's going to be a boy?"

"Yes I am."

"Well I hope you right because it's going to a one hell of sight if jr's not." She sighed. "Look I'm sorry… I'm just tired and have a lot on my mind …"

"About your relationship with the baka?"

"Yes, and he's not a baka. He's extraordinary man Vegeta, and I love him. In a way I think I have always known. This is going to sound strange but it's just happening so fast and…"

"And you afraid he going to leave you?"

She sighed and a sad smile curled on her lips. "Yes, is that so silly? This is Goku after all, and we all know what he's like." It came out as a choking laugh, but her tears were beginning to cloud her vision.

"It's not silly. The guy is an idiot."

"No he's not!"

"Huh, you're already defending the clown. Look, I'll talk with him. You're not the only one worrying about his next disappearing act."

"Willya? But you can't let out that I said anything."

"Stop your worrying already! I'll deal with it, but for now I'm going to see the boy." With that Vegeta turned back to find his partner and find out what going on. 

"Thanks Vegeta."

"Humph."

……..

Gohan had just gotten his keys, and was heading towards the garage ready to make his escape. He wanted to get away and think about what had just happened in the living room with Yamcha when his partner came rushing up to him. "Boy what are you doing? Where the hell you think you're going to?"

Gohan shoulders sunk he turned to see Vegeta now walking steadily towards him only a few yards away. "I was just going for a drive."

"No you're not."

Gohan's brows pinched together. "Who said you're the boss?!" He snapped. 

"You did and the two Mirai's remember!" Vegeta came up to him and went to grab the keys from the boy's hands.

"No!" Gohan snapped moving his arm from Vegeta grasp so he couldn't take the keys off him. 

"Boy, just relax. Let's talk about what upsetting you?"  Vegeta knew when the boy was like this it was useless to quiz him on the matter.

Gohan relaxed some, but still kept a frown on his face. "I don't want to talk."

"Fine, we don't have to talk. Let's go inside…"

"I don't want go inside. I want go for a drive." Gohan growled his temper was on the rise again. In one swift movement Vegeta had snatched the keys from the boy's hand. "HEY!"

"Like I said we don't have to talk, but your not driving neither." Before Gohan could react… "I'll take you. So where do you want to go?" 

A smile slipped on to the boys face. "I don't know, just anywhere, away from here."

"I think I can arrange that, but we don't need the car." Before Gohan could even ask. "Vegeta had wrapped his strong arms around him, and had lifted them both off into the air.  Gohan wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. His smile broadened the higher they went. He couldn't help himself he started kissing Vegeta all over his face. The prince only smirked and kissed him back.

"Where are you taking me?" The boy purred.

"Somewhere nice and private." Vegeta chuckled when the boy's eyes light up.

"Home?"

"Yeah." Gohan ruptured into another spray of kisses; Vegeta hugged the boy tight and then shifted him so it would make it an easy flight. With Gohan comfortable in his arms he flew on towards their home in the thick of the forest.

"I can't wait. It's been for ever since I have been home. I bet it's as beautiful as ever…"  Vegeta let Gohan talk. He was contented to hear his voice as they flew towards the forest. He noticed the boy spirits pick up immediately. It was clear the boy missed the freedom of flight too.

When they finally landed, Vegeta careful let the boy down. Gohan was all smiles as he went up onto their veranda. He turned around and watched as Vegeta followed behind him. "I love it here. Just you and me…"

"And soon our son." Vegeta smirked.

Gohan smiled he wrapped his arms around him. "We'll see." He squeezed him tight before stepping back from their embrace. "Let's go inside."

"After you koi." Vegeta said as he slapped Gohan's bubble butt.   

"Hey!" Gohan snapped pretending to be angry, but couldn't stop grinning. "Watch it!"

"I am, I am." Vegeta smirked before Gohan punched him lightly in the arm. "Owww." Vegeta's smirk grew as he rubbed his arm where his lover had hit him.

"It didn't hurt." Gohan laughed.

Vegeta pulled him close. Their temples rested against each other. "You're the only one that could ever really hurt me, koi. I love you." 

"I love you more."

They separated after a long, tender kiss and entered the house. They spent some time in their own bed, making sweet love in the privacy of their house. Afterwards Gohan had wandered out of the shower and into the neighbouring room. There he called out to Vegeta who had just stepped out of the shower himself. "Geta."

"What?"

"Whatya think?"

"About what?" Vegeta said as he dried his hair with a white towel, clad only in pair of faded blue jeans.

"About painting the nursery." Gohan looked around the room. It definitely needed a splash of paint if it was going to be their kid's room. At the moment it only consisted of a spare double bed for visitors, a dresser and a few boxes that Gohan had put there when he was trying to sort out the room. While he was thinking of ways to decorate the place, Vegeta came up behind him enveloping his arms around him. He rested his chin on the boy's shoulders.

"Well I think I'll let you be the judge of that. You're the boss here." He purred while nuzzling into his lover's neck.

Gohan giggled. "Good because I want to paint it, but what colour?"

"Blue." With that Gohan nudge him hard in the ribs with his elbow. "Ouch! That was uncalled for." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Yeah well, I might just want to paint it pink." He snicked at Vegeta disgusted expression.

"You do, and I'm out of here."

Gohan shifted in his arms and looked at him with his bottom lip out, looking all puppy eyed.  "You just said I was the boss."

"Well you have just been fired."

Gohan pouted. "Not fair."

"Well get use to it." Vegeta laughed as he walked back into the hallway.

"Well then I might as well cover it in wallpaper with heaps of pictures of cute cuddly teddy bears and puppy dogs!" Gohan shouted.

"Like HELL you will!" Vegeta bellowed 

"I suppose you would prefer mass destruction pasted all over the walls."

"Now you've talking!" Vegeta snickers as he disappears downstairs. Gohan shook his head in frustration but couldn't help but grin at his partner.

"Thanks for the help… Not!"

….

On the way back to CC Vegeta noticed Gohan had become quiet again. He got the impression the boy would rather stay at home with just him and not be surrounded by his friends and family at the party tonight. "Are you alright boy?"

"Yeah… I just prefer that it was just us." Gohan wasn't looking forward in see Yamcha again.  

"Well you'll have a hell of a time explaining that to the woman." Vegeta said. Gohan giggled.

"Yeah I guess that wouldn't go down too well hey?"

"No, not with her and her blasted parties."

"She means well. I like the idea of a party…"

"But?"

"But I just …let's forget it. I'll be okay." Vegeta looked at him with raised brow. Gohan smiled. "Promise, anyway I have my big strong guy with me." Gohan said in his most feminine voice. They both laughed. Determined not to let Yamcha spoil his birthday, he held onto Vegeta tighter as they approached the large dome building.

…..

The room was filled with all z team. They laughed out loud when one of them ribbed the other whether it was about his strength or something in the past. Everyone was comfortable with each other. They had known one another for years and shared a lot of memories. They loved to push the envelope with each other - the way they only could.

Piccolo was off to one side leaning against a wall with his long white cape draping over his impressively broad shoulders. He rolled his dark eyes at his friends' taunts to get him involved in their ribbing. "I'm not saying a thing." The Namek growled.

"Come on Piccolo she must have been there for a reason?" Tien pushed enjoying the discomfort of his green friend squirming.

"A fan of yours …" Krillin winked at his friends with wide grin. The laughter rolled around the room as Piccolo blushed.

"NO! She was just…"

"Yeah?" Mirai Gohan raised a brow with smirk prolonging the tall Namek's embarrassment.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Piccolo folded his arms across his chest setting the laughter off again. Mirai Gohan clapped his hand on his old friend shoulder.

"It's cool you don't have tell us anything…" Mirai Gohan said feeling sorry for his old mentor.

"Hehe the HELL he does!" Master Roshie said. "I want details."

"Hey guys." A small voice came from behind the large group. They all turned around to see young Gohan.

"Ah the birthday boy."

"Well the other one." Krillin chuckled as he looked up at Mirai Gohan who just blushed.

"Yeah well I've stopped counting." Mirai Gohan laughed. His fathers shook his head.

"You're never too old for a birthday party." Goku said waving his can of soda in their general direction.    

Young Gohan smirked as he approached Vegeta who was just off to the side of the group. He leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Hmm." Gohan smiled. Vegeta smirked and put his arm over the boy's shoulder. Gohan was enjoying the crowd that he felt a special bond with. He turned to his older self.  "Bulma showed me your cakes so you'd better get ready to blow out your candles too." Gohan grinned.

"You sure she can see the cake under all those candles." Tien laughed ribbing his friend on.    

"Hey leave the boy alone." Bulma came in wearing a jade semi long dress and patted Mirai Gohan's shoulder. She sent her warm smile before giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Its his birthday too. He deserves some slack." She said to the others. Mirai Gohan blushed.

"Thanks Bulma." Mirai Gohan leaned down and kissed her back on the cheek. "It nice to know you care."

"Of course I do. It's both my boys' big day." She chimed

"What about me? Aren't I your boy too?" Goku pouted pretending to be hurt. Her smile broadened as she went to stand at his side.

"Of course babe."  She planted a passionate kiss in front of his friends who hooted and cheered them on.

"Take that into another room. That's disgusting. There are children present." Chibi Trunks said as he pushed his way through the crowd with Goten in tow. "You're too old for that type of stuff." He said as he grinned up at her. Bulma pulled away and her blue eyes narrowed down at her young son.

"Why you little…" She made as if she was going to chase them. Both boys squealed as they took off like lightning back the way they had come sending everyone into fits of laugher.

Spirits were high, and young Gohan was feeling good. A broad grin appeared on his face as heard the door bell ring. "I'll get it."

He walked away and headed to the door, opening it to see Videl and Ryan standing there grinning and holding up a box with red bow on top. "Happy Birthday, Gohan." She chimed reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks." Gohan smiled, and kissed her back before moving so they could enter.  Ryan reached out and grasped Gohan's right arm and pulled him in a quick hug.

"Congrats dude." Gohan nodded.

"Glad you could come." Then his attention was pulled away with high pitch squeal.

"Gohan! Happy birthday babe!"

"Eraser, Trevor. Good to seeya." Gohan said as he was smothered in a hug by the blonde, and another pat on the arm and quick hug from Trevor.

"It's good to be here." Trevor chimed.

"Hey man, Happy Birthday." Sharpener said with his arm over Tina as they walked up the steps next.

"Hey hi guys." Gohan brow rose nervously at seeing Tina. She gave him big hug like the girls before her had and handed him another large parcel.

"I hope you like it. We thought it was you." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Gohan turned to Sharpener for answers. His eyes asked what he couldn't say out loud. Sharpener leaned in close as the girls all started chatting to each other loud enough to block out anything Sharpener had to say.

"Hey man she's cool. I hope you don't mind I told her everything last night."

"You what?!" Gohan frowned feeling like his most hidden secret was being broadcast on the front page of the local gossip vine.

"Hey man, you can trust her. She'll keep it a secret. Really…" Gohan frowned he didn't know the girl all that well. He had only talked to her that day at the cinema and from seen her around the school. He wasn't happy, but he didn't want to upset his friend after everything he had done for him.

"Fine, if you say so sharp."

"Yeah man you have nothing to worry about with her." Sharpener said as he patted him on the shoulder again and headed over to the others leaving Gohan with his hands full and trying to close the door.

"Hey! Let me help ya." Ryan rushed over. "Hey man in your condition you should take it easy. Gohan frowned. Not him too. He thought.  Videl turned around as Ryan helped Gohan.

"Aww, look at that. Babe you are so thoughtful." Videl cooed. Ryan beamed as he held some of Gohan presents. Gohan closed the door rolling his eyes.

"Well guys come in and meet the rest of the family." He led them into the living room as his friend's crowd behind him. "Hey Guys!"  The earth's special force turned around with curious grins to see a group of teenagers standing behind young Gohan.  "I would like you to meet my friends"

As well prepared as the group of teenagers thought they were to meet Gohan friends, they found them selves nervously standing with jaw ajar. Tien with his three eyes and the green alien just pushed the idea further of what their friend had told them about being aliens from another planet. Videl, being her determined self, wasn't going to let this stop them from enjoying themselves. After all they were Gohan's friends and so they must have something in common.

"Hi. I'm Videl Satan and this is my boyfriend Ryan."  

Ryan would have preferred if she hadn't introduced him. He would have opted to remain in the background with all those powerful eyes focused directly at him. He gulped and took unsteady step forward, waved meekly. "Hi." He said in small voice.

Gohan smirked. He turned to see the reaction from z team. They raised their brows sizing up the teens, before smiling and welcoming them. Gohan beamed as the tension bled away from the room. "Come on. Do you guy want a soda, or something stronger?" He showed them over to a large table where everything they could possibly want was laid out before them.

Later on the music was pumping out loud into the room and the area in the middle was alive with couples dancing. There were cheers as the teens watched Bulma and Juuhachigou showing them what they could do, not wanting to be showed up by the younger ones. In the end they paired up with their partners enjoying themselves. Master Roshie was not that far away doing his best to embarrass the people around him.

Tien and Piccolo shook their heads and Vegeta just watched from the safety of his walls. Gohan was standing with Mirai Trunks and Tina, who was doing her best to chat up the lavender dream boat until Mirai Gohan went over to drag him off to dance. "Come on babe."

"Jealous?" Mirai Trunks chuckled. Mirai Gohan frowned and grabbed his wrist and with not so gentle tug pulled him away from the other two. "Okay- Okay. Hold your horses." young Gohan managed to take his glass before he spilled it everywhere. Mirai Trunks was pulled into the crowded dance floor by his enthusiastic partner.

Tina, with mouth ajar, turned to young Gohan. "He looks a lot like you."

"Huh, does he?" Gohan asked nervously as he gulped down his soda as well as Mirai Trunks'. 

"Are you like Irish twins or something?"  Tina asked.

"Hey, Um … I think Sharpener is looking for ya." Gohan said trying to change the subject fast.

Tina laughed and looked around the crowd. Her mind became distracted like Gohan hoped. "Yeah, he can't live without me."

Gohan mentally rolled his eyes. The more he got to know Tina, the more he was having regrets about Sharpener telling her about his secret. Gohan just smiled and hurriedly walked away. He went out onto the balcony for some quiet. Putting Mirai Trunks' glass and his down on the table outside he headed over to the railing to look over the lawn with its flood lights, making it look magical. The stars were above him shining.

He sighed relaxing lost in thought before nearly jumped out of skin as a hand gently squeezed his shoulder. "Shit!" He went to turn around but he was trapped between the railing and the person behind him.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."  Came the warm breath only inches from his ear. Gohan's whole body tensed.

"Yamcha?" 

"Yeah. You know I've been talking with Mirai Gohan. It's funny how you two are alike but different."

"Is it?" Gohan was too nervous to move. He kept his eyes focused on the lawn in front of him.

"Yeah. You have managed to keep your innocence. I like that." Gohan tilted his head with the warmth of the older man's breath on his cheek. Gohan could smell the alcohol on him. He twisted and turned around only to find Yamcha standing so close that it made it difficult to stand properly without leaning back over the railing.  

The warrior's dark eyes smoked over with a need. They remained fixed burning into the boys anxious dark ink pools. "I like that a lot Gohan."

"Um, look. I'd best be get back in. They'll be looking for me…" Gohan said.

He went to squeeze past him when Yamcha grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving. "Gohan…"

"Hey there's the birthday boy!" Videl called from the door, not seeing beyond two friends standing together. "Time to blow out all those candles birthday boy. Not to mention open up all your presents. Come on everyone's waiting!"

Gohan and Yamcha eyes stayed frozen in time, confusion, desperation. "I'm there." Gohan said without shifting his gaze, now with a flash of anger in his dark orbs.

Yamcha lowered his sights to the ground and realised his grip on the boy.  "Sorry." He whispered.   

"Good! They're all set up." Videl chimed not seeing either of the guys' faces from where she stood.

Gohan pushed the incident from his mind now that he was surrounded by his family and friends. They started their count down for Mirai Gohan and him to blow out their candles. "And you two better not blow away the cake when you do." Bulma warned set off a rumble of laughter.

"Yeah like Master Rosie did on his last birthday!" Krillin added with his hand still in a sling.

"Hey it just shows I've still got it." The old man boasted. They all laughed.

"Hurry up already." Piccolo called. Both Gohans looked at each other with a grin, each having a massive cake in front of them.

Everyone counted at the top of their voices…"Three, two, one." And with one breath, each the boys blew out their candles easily. "YEEEEAH!!"

Smoke filled the room and coughing could be heard over the laughter and clapping. "Anyone there?" Sharpener chuckled through the smoke haze in the dark. "Oww! Who hit me?"

"I did you idiot!" Ryan scoffed.     

"Quick, someone open the windows before the fire brigade arrives." Krillin laughed.  

The lights came back on and both Gohans were glowing with their achievement of not blowing the cake away. They raised their hands to a high five. "Way to go dude!" Mirai Gohan cheered his younger self. "We're the best."

"I'll say!" Young Gohan smirked.

"Enough already! It's not like you have defeated an enemy. You just blew out a box load of candles, for heavens sake." Vegeta rolled his eyes in mock disgust keeping his reputation intact.

"Yeah, but they did it with out blown away the cakes." Someone yelled getting another bout of laughter.

….

Later young Gohan was looking over his presents. "I'll kill you! Sharpener you know that, dude?"   

"Hey, it was half Tina's idea too." The blonde chuckled as Gohan held up an apron of a comic strip woman wearing a skimp outfit with black knitted stockings holding a whip with the words '_sexy mamma' _written under it. "Besides it sooo you, dude. Hehehe"

"You just wait!" Gohan said before blushing as Master Roshie came up to have a look at the apron before put it over his head.

"Hey guys what do you think? Is it me?" He asked.

Hoots and wolf whistles could be heard over the music from the other end of the room. "Definitely you!" Someone yelled out.

"GOKU!"

"Hey, he asked." Goku chuckled, getting an elbow from Bulma. "Oww, that hurt."

"Aw, you poor little baby."

"Weakling…" Vegeta scoffed. "Ow!"

"Watch it!" Young Gohan growled. With Vegeta rubbing fiercely where his partner had tweaked him on the nipple.

"That's not fair." He growled. Gohan chuckled.

"No it wasn't."

The party continued on loudly, and amazingly, everyone was getting along. Master Roshie was showing the teens new dance movements they would prefer to forget, but still everyone enjoyed themselves.  Laughter and cheers could be heard over the pounding of the music. Sharpener and Trevor declared themselves the DJ's for the night as Piccolo grumbled in the background with their choice of music. Vegeta smirked. If this was irritating the Namek then he would insist that it was turned up LOUD!   

Ryan was showing Tien and Krillin some of his rap moves. Goku also had a go with Mirai Gohan matching his movements. Somehow it turned into dare for Vegeta to have ago. From there it ended up being a spar outside in the night air. Everyone grabbed a chair on the balcony with the prince and Goku sparring. The teenagers were in awe as they watched the two Saiyans play. Well their version of playing, without killing or maiming anyone, or anything, under the strict instructions of Bulma.

"Wooow dude this is fricking AWESOME!!" Ryan gushed with can of soda in his hand and sitting back with Videl sitting on his lap watching the free air show.

"Better than watching football on the tube" Trevor stated sitting back with a goofy grin. Being the school captain of the football team he had seen plenty.

Mirai Trunks was watching, like the rest of the Z team, with interest. "They're good!"

Mirai Gohan came up behind and wrapped his arms around his partner's waist. "Yeah, it's nice. Just like I remember when I was kid." He whispered in Mirai Trunks ear. Mirai patted his arm that was over his chest. He knew how special this was for his partner.

"Those two can go on forever." Krillin said in a matter of fact tone.

"Those boys just can't help making up excuses to spar." Bulma said watching and yelling out for Goku to try harder. "GET THE BASTARD!" Everyone looked at her.  "You know it's a shame I can't be up there." She thought out loud getting all the boys in the Z team to raise a brow all quietly glad that she couldn't.

"Hey, I agree. I would love to learn how to fly." Videl said out loud. Gohan glanced over his shoulder at her thinking noway! He looked back at his lover and his father having a playful workout.

"Who are you going for Chibi?" Mirai Trunks asked looking at the boy sitting next to him.

"Hell, no one. I don't want to start a war." He laughed. "I'm quite happy just watching."

"So dude you can do all this too?" Ryan asked taking another swig of his drink.

"He can when he's not up the duff." Tien snickered.

Piccolo had a smirk standing behind the two Mirais.  "The kid can kick butt when he puts his mind to it." 

Ryan and Trevor raised a brow.  "I don't doubt it. I've seen him at school when he's had a gut full of Matt's crowd."

"Who's this Matt?" Krillin, Tein , Piccolo asked all together with both Mirai raising a curious frown their way.  Ryan looked up at them all looking at him under their intense stare couldn't but help thinking he had said something wrong. It wasn't something he wanted knowing just how strong these guys are.

"Hey guys! Cut it out! It's my birthday, and I don't want to spoil it with talking about that idiot." Gohan said stamping out the conversation before it could be started. They all looked at each other seeing if anyone else knew what was going on. Shrugging their shoulders they decided to drop the matter for now.

A little latter Bulma called the full bloods back down to get washed up and rejoin the party. While they were gone the rest went back to dancing with Krillin singing karaoke. There were groans and laughs as Krillin sang off key just before Master Roshie joined in. Gohan couldn't take it any longer. It was too much and he wandered back out on the abandoned balcony. It wasn't long before he had Yamcha sitting next to him.

Gohan frowned and went to get up and go back inside. "No Gohan please. Just hear me out k?" Gohan, against his better judgment, went to sit back down. "No not here let's go for walk." Yamcha suggested. 

"I don't know." Gohan's frown deepened.

"I promise I'll behave…" He held out his hand for Gohan to take.

"Ok but this had better be quick."

….

Gohan found himself outside walking quietly beside Yamcha. "So what did you want to talk about?"

The older man looked at him and sighed. "You might notice I… um have been acting a little funny around you."

Gohan looked up at him. "Yeah I have." Yamcha looked back down at the ground.

"Well it like this…Um for sometime now I…I've um kinda liked you…" Gohan's eyes stayed focus on him. "…well more than like you that is." Yamcha said nervously as he glanced back at him. Gohan was keeping tight lip. What could he say to that? He already knew the obvious. It was why that he really wanted to know. Why now? Now, when he was happy with a wonderful mate who could easily kill if ever felt threatened. Doesn't he see the danger in a relationship with him? Is he that blind? Why?

"Why Yamcha? You know my relationship with Geta." Yamcha stopped and with hands dug deep into his pockets he kicked at the pebbled path and sighed getting that added strength to say what had been on his mind for so long now. His darl eyes look over the boy he had watched grow up into be fine young man. Gohan's eyes glittered from the dim flood lights scatted around them.

"Look Gohan I don't have the answer myself. I keep telling myself I'm crazy. I mean, I know if Vegeta got wind of this he-he would…you know…"

"Kill you."

"He he yeah that. I'm really not out to hurt you. Please believe me. It's just when I'm around you, or even when I'm not lately, I… um feel attracted to you. In a way I have never been before. I mean I'm not like um you…."

"You mean like boys?"

"Yeah that. I mean I have never, I mean I have NEVER, had these feeling before now." Gohan frowned. He looked off to the side not sure what he should do or say. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Yamcha's voice again breaking the silence. "Look I'm really sorry Gohan. I don't want to spoil your birthday, but I just guess I had HAD to tell you. So you can understand and maybe I can figure out why I feel this way about my best friend's son." Yamcha said ashamed of even having these feelings.

Gohan glanced back at him thinking what he could say to help in some way. "You know I could never return these feeling you have for me. Don't you?" Yamcha looked at him and nodded. Gohan sighed this was too heavy for him to deal with but he knew he had to say something to help in some way. It has to end. "I mean, I like you Yamcha, but only as friend. It could never go beyond that for me. I'm happy with my partner and I don't want to destroy what I have. I know what I have is special and doesn't come around twice in a life time. I don't want to lose it."

"I understand and I don't want to wreck what you have. Its just the feelings inside me are strong and I don't know where they came from or when it started." Yamcha explained.

"Maybe you should talk to someone that could help you better than me. Like Dende?"

"I have thought about it, but I am too ashamed. The only way I got the courage to talk to you tonight was downing a few bottle beers."

"So I've noticed. It seems to give you the courage for a lot more than just talking…"

"Um yeah, Um I'm real sorry about that …Um about this morning. I just um had to see what its like to um kiss …"

"A boy?"

"Hehe well yeah, now that you said…" Before Yamcha could finish Gohan leaned in and brought his soft lips to meet his. He brushed them tenderly at first then as Yamcha relaxed, melted into the kiss. It became more confident and deeper with a heighten passion coming from Yamcha that was until Gohan broken away.  His eyes opened to see the older mans eyes still closed. Yamcha's mouth was still partly opened enjoying the after glow of the kiss.  Gohan watched as he opened his eyes as smile curled onto his face.

"So how was it?" Gohan asked

"WOW!"

Gohan smirked. "So how does it compare to kissing a girl?"

Yamcha eyes lit up still feeling Gohan lips on his. "Um different. Like when you kiss a girl. Well the ones I have kissed it was more um like softer. I can't explain it. It's like you have to be careful you might break them or something, but Kami that was WILD !!"

Gohan laughed. "What about kissing Bulma I'm sure from what my dad has said is wild."

"Yeah well hell she was one hell of a kisser back then no denying that. But that was just different. For starters your skin is not as silky as a girl's…" Yamcha chuckled as rubbed his jaw.

Gohan grinned then looked at Yamcha more seriously. "Now that was a one and only kiss, so don't get any ideas." He grinned again. "I hope that curves some of your curiosity about kissing a guy." He smirked.       

"Hell yeah it has done that as much as I liked it I think I'll stick with the girls. Um I don't mean anything bad about…" He was interrupted with Gohan laughing.

 "Hell no, and don't worry about it. I'm not upset that I have put you off boys." He laughed harder.

Yamcha laughed with him. "Hey no, if anything man you are the perfect guy to convert me." They both laughed some more. Then when it settled down Yamcha opened his arms wide and Gohan stepped closer into them. "Thanks. Thanks for understanding me…" Gohan hugged him tighter letting him know he does understands. "… and thanks for the kiss."

The both smirked Gohan patted him one on the back. "You're welcome."

"Well we best get you back inside." Yamcha said releasing Gohan from the hug.

"No that's ok I just want stay out here for a while. You go. I'll be up there soon." Gohan said with a soft smile.

"Are sure? It's getting a bit nippy out here."

"Yeah I'm sure. Go and enjoy yourself. Plus you should ask dad what he's been up to lately." Gohan raised his brow as his smile broadened. Yamcha frowned.

"Ok that's sound dangerous whatever it is."

"Huh, only for dad." Gohan laughed as Yamcha wandered off puzzled. He wondered what Yamcha's reaction would be when he finds out about his dad and Bulma. With a smile Gohan turned around to go for a walk when he heard a gruff voice behind him making him jump.

"That was nice of you boy!"

Gohan spun around with his hand over his heart as it pounded extra hard. "Piccolo! Why do you have to do that every time?"

"It's what I do." He smirked.

Gohan took a deep breath. "So how long were you there?"

"Since you two wandered out here. I thought I'd better keep an eye on you."

"Nothing changes there, does it?"

"No, No I suppose not. I like how you handled it."

"Thanks, but I don't think Geta would have approved." Gohan smirked.

"No I can't say he would have. But for what it's worth I think you dealt with it the only way Yamcha understands."

"Yeah I could see how curious he was, though I was worried for second. I thought he enjoyed it too much. He even tried to slip the tongue so I had to pull away." Gohan grinned.

Piccolo screwed up his nose. "I don't want to know. Are you coming back inside? Vegeta will be looking for you."

"Yeah I suppose I have been away from my own party long enough. Come on, let's get inside. Oh and by the way thanks Piccolo, for coming and I love your gift. I know exactly where I'll hang it too." Gohan hugged his old time friend, foster father and mentor.

"I would love to see Vegeta's face when you show him."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll hear about it."  The both laughed and disappeared back inside.

…

Later that night, when everyone had left and gone home, Gohan was with his partner in their room.

"I will not have THAT –that thing in here!" Vegeta snapped. Pointing to a large picture of the Namek, Piccolo, standing next to a young Gohan, both dressed identically in a purple gi and white cape draped over their shoulders. Both with their hands folded across their chests standing outside Kami's palace.

"Hey don't worry about it. It's only temporary." Gohan chimed as he crawled into bed gathering all the pillows together like a nest to curl up with. He was trying to make it more comfortable for his large tummy.    

Vegeta's shoulders relaxed some hearing that it was only temporary. His dark eyes glared in disgust at the large frame hanging on the opposite wall facing their bed - facing him. Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the Namek's dark piercing eyes staring back at him. He felt as if they were staring back at him. With a growl he climbed into bed. "Good! I don't like it there. I'm sure he's laughing at me." Vegeta hissed as he glared back at the picture again before turning the lamp off.  Gohan finally arranged himself and settled on his side with the blanket tucked comfortably under his chin. Vegeta rolled over in the dark and spooned his lover closer nestling into him. His head lifted up one more time to glance back up at the picture before being assured the room was secured. With one final glare he went back to cuddling his partner's warm body.

"Stop worrying. It's only picture."

"Humph. I'm sure his eyes are following me."

"Don't be silly. Anyhow I'll move it tomorrow if it bothers you so much."

"Good. The sooner it's out of here the better I'll feel."

"I thought so that's why I'm going to get dad to take me to our house tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"Shh… keep your voice down. Dad said he will help me pick out some colours for the nursery, with Bulma of course. Anyhow, I know exactly where I want to put the picture. I thought it would look good in the nursery. You know, so jr has a picture of uncle Piccolo…" Gohan bit his bottom lip trying to stop himself from laughing out loud. He could feel his partner's ki rise dramatically behind him as the bed began to shake. "You don't mind do you Geta?"

The room exploded in a gold flame at the same time as Gohan's laughter erupted. Outside, in the dark, the large dome home came to life with lights flickering on like it was Christmas as Goku and four demi Sayain came rushing out of their rooms looking at each other anxiously.

"What's happening?!"

Their only reply was more laughter …

 TBC

A/N: Sorry again for the delay.

Well I didn't have the heart to hurt Yamcha, poor confused guy. I'll be jumping a month so that will make Gohan eight months, one month to go before the birth. A few things will happen - will it be good or bad? It could be a cliff hanger …and I know how you guys just love them. Hehehe NOT!! Oh, and Matt and friends still have a part to play so don't completely wipe them out of the picture just yet. 

You know I have thought long and hard about what sex the baby will be and whether it will be twins or _triplets_. (You know I never thought of that one. Thanks for the idea New Dy ) Could you imagine Vegeta's face? Hehehe I could. And what if his kid ends up having anything of piccolo's… GOD only knows what he would do! I think it would be fun finding out! But hey I'm cruel.

The next chapter could easily be another long chapter (though I haven't started it yet) I know _bag girl_, but I'll get stuck into it now K?

I love to hear what you guys think? We can't make everyone happy, but I'll give it ago…


	23. chapter 22

A/N: I don't own DBZ. This story is AU…Characters are OOC. Warning, m/m coupling, also swearing the list goes on and on… If you don't like, don't read. Rated R.

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 22

"Have you found it yet?" Bulma asked looking up from her steaming hot cup of coffee.

Gohan sighed as he sunk his tired self down on the chair opposite her in the kitchen. He felt exhausted and heavy. He has just spent the best part of the morning searching for Piccolo's picture, the one given to him for his birthday a little over a month ago. "No. But I'm not giving up. It's got to be around here somewhere."

Bulma got up and went over to pour him hot cup of coffee as well. She knew how frustrated and nervous he was feeling. It wasn't so much that Vegeta has gone and hidden the picture, but the fact that it was getting close to the time for the arrival of the baby. "For all you know he could have buried it in the desert."

"He better have not!" He shook his head as Bulma placed a welcoming steaming mug in front of him. "Thanks."

"You should take it easy."

"Don't you start. Between dad and Geta, I think I'll go mad." Gohan sighed staring longingly at his mug. Bulma smirked while lifting hers to her lips. "I'm just glad I have a few hours grace before they return." He said.

"They should be gone for the best part of the day." She said with her eyes glancing up at the clock. "Won't you go out?"

Gohan looked up at her wishful. It felt like years since he'd been out without his father or his lover trailing behind him. She giggled seeing the enthusiastic spark in the boy's eyes.

"Can I?"

She laughed. "You're not a child anymore, so you don't need my permission."

"I know, but it's just…Hell what if dad or Geta get wind of this?"

"Hey you'll be back before they can protest. Then let me deal with them."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes plenty of times. Now why don't you finish your coffee and go and take another shower. Then go and ring up a few of your friends, go shopping or whatever you guys do. It's Saturday after all, and you should be outside. It's beautiful out there."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Gohan said excitedly. Bulma laughed.

….

"Thanks Videl" Gohan said sitting across from her in her red sports car. She turned to him and smiled.

"Quit it! What are friends for if they can't help guy break out of his own home?" She laughed. Gohan chuckled.

"It almost feels like that. I sorta expect one of them to appear in front of me and give me lecture on leaving without them." He said thinking of his father or lover.

"That bad huh?" She asked glance his way.

"Oh you better believe it. I can't even get up for a pee without them following me into the bathroom." That set them both laughing.

"Okay okay it's that bad. Well anyhow the guys will be glad to see you."

"So, what's been happening?" He asked.

"Well as I said they are all over at Sharp's place trying to fix his grandmother's car. It's not pretty that's all I can say."

"Hehe I can believe that. I can't believe his gran would even let him near the car, let alone drive the thing."

"Well you know how she is. She's proud as punch and she can't say no when it comes to him. Not to mention she hasn't got the money to get it repaired herself."

"I know. When I was living there she wouldn't let me pay the rent."

"Yeah that sounds like her." Just then Videl turned into Sharpener's street. Both their eyes went to a trail of cars parked out the front of Sharpener gran's place. All the guys milled around a small white Toyota sedan. Trevor's black firebird was parked behind it, polished as only his car could be, his baby, second to Eraser.  Videl parked her expensive car next to her boyfriend Ryan's beat up truck on the curb.

All the guys looked over their shoulder as Gohan and Videl got out of the car. Well Gohan tried. "Hey man, let me help ya." Ryan came springing over to him, his long legs closing the distance between them in just few short steps.

"Gee man you're big!" Trevor gushed as he ambled over to meet them.

Videl glared his way. "Shut up Trev, he doesn't need to hear that." He shrugged his shoulders as he pushed his hands deeper into his jean pockets like a little boy being scorned by his mother. Videl turned back to her boyfriend who was helping Gohan out of the car. "Don't listen to him."

"It's okay. I know I'm big." He said with a small smile.

"DAMN!!"

"Now what?!" Ryan called with a frown pinched across his face. He hurried back over to see Sharpener who had just emerged from under his grandmother's car. "What's up?"

"Nothing…" He whined rubbing his head. "Just hit my damn head. Man that smarts." He growled.

"Are you sure? I thought it was the thickest part about you." Videl snickered as Gohan and Trevor followed her over to the sedan.

Sharpener looked up sharply. "Shut up!" He hissed. Videl smirked. The blonde looked up and saw his friend Gohan approach and stood up. "Hey man, how things?" He smiled and quickly wiped his greasy hands on his faded jeans.

Their knuckles met then their hands slapped before pulling them away in their traditional greeting. "Good. What are you trying to do here dude?" Gohan laughed, pointing to the near vintage car. They all looked at the mess Sharpener had created trying to fix it.

"Oh the stupid transmission is leaking…"

"I thought you had fixed it?" Gohan queried.

"Obviously not." Trevor snickered getting a glare from his tall blonde friend.

"Hey these hands weren't meant for this type of shit." Sharpener protested. "They're for making love with." That set everyone off laughing. "What can I say, I'm a chick magnet."

"In your dreams maybe." Videl said rolling her eyes. 

"Where's Tina?" Gohan asked glancing around for his friend's girlfriend. Everyone sighed.  "Did I say something wrong?" He asked raising a concerned brow.

"Well uh …we kinda broke up." Sharpener said not meeting his friend's eyes. Gohan frowned, but before he could ask Videl interrupted him.

"She dumped him. The bitch!" Videl spat.

Realisation sunk in. "Oh man I'm really sorry…" Then Gohan face paled with an alarming thought. "…she … she knows all about me…" The panic in his voice was evident as it trailed off.

"That's not the worst of it." Ryan growled. Gohan looked his way what could possible be worse?  "The bitch is Matt's girl now."

Gohan's face quickly drained of any remaining colour. "Shhhhit…" He stumbled.

"Yeah are words exactly." Trevor said. Sharpener looked down at the ground again feeling guilty. Gohan's mind was racing when he heard his name being called from the porch.

"Is that you Gohan dear?" They all looked up to see Sharpener's grandmother standing there.

"Ah… hi gran." He said with a forced smile. In a daze he walked over to the frail old lady who was leaning heavily on her walking stick, smiling.

As Gohan got to a position where she could fully see him, "O-Oh my …" The lady covered her mouth with her aging hand when she saw how big he was. "Oh my dear… I heard about your little problem, but well I never…." She began. Gohan's mood automatic went on guard. 

"What problem?" He raised a brow forgetting all about Matt and Tina for the moment.

The old lady face showed nothing but kindness and general concern.  "Don't worry love. Sharpener told me..."

Gohan quickly glanced over his shoulder at his blonde friend who had just found the lint on his sleeve fascinating. Thinking the worst he turned back to the little old lady. "What exactly has he told you?" He tried to keep his emotions intact. Gohan watched as his friend's grandmother looked at him with some form of pity, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Sharpener told me that you had some trouble sticking to your diet…" She chuckled. "… You know getting stuck into too many cookies." She smiled sweetly at him. Gohan could feel his face burning. Her small frame came up to him and embraced him. "But I know he was lying as soon as I saw you."

Sharpener head snapped up. "Huh?" 

Ignoring her grandson she leaned back and reached up and pinched Gohan's right cheek. "You're a good boy Gohan, and it doesn't matter to me that you have a bun in the oven. I suppose that's normal for an alien race like yours." Gohan eyes sprung wide and her smile broaden. "Now, if you'll excuse this old chook, she has places to go and gossip to listen too." Gohan stood there with his jaw hanging down near his knees. He watched as the elderly lady wander off down the cracked path leaving all five kids standing on the front lawn stunned, watching her go into a neighbouring house down the street. Ever so slowly Gohan's mind came back into gear and he turned to face Sharpener who eyes sprung up wide. Gohan eyes burned his way. "She knows I'm PREGNANT!"

Sharpener waved his hands in defence. "I…I didn't tell her, man. I SWEAR IT!"

"She knowwwws!"

"Honest man, I didn't tell her anything, nothing! She just too damn smart for her own good…"

"She… KNOWS!!" Gohan yelled taking a threatening step forward. He could feel his body shake with his temper rising.

"Calm down Gohan." Videl said.

Trevor tried to help.  "Yeah man… Anyhow she seems to be cool with it…"

Gohan's head snapped around, his eyes were set alight with the anger that he felt swelling inside of him. "But… SHE KNOWS!"

"So we HEARD! Look dude just calm down. BREATHE. I don't want you go into labour on us." Ryan said this as Trevor backed away. 

"H-He's not going to, is he?" Trevor asked paling fast. His legs wanted to bolt if he saw any sign of that happening.

Gohan's head snapped back towards him. "No dude. I'm NOT!" He snapped before turning back to his blonde friend. "You!" He snarled through gritted teeth. "You told Tina and NOW …and _now_ your grandmother knows!" With his fist clenched at his side he took another step forward as Sharpener took a step back.

"Look I'm sorry man…" Sharpener looked so regretful. So much so that Gohan felt a twinge of guilt - or was it the baby? His eyes went wide.

"SHIT!" His arms sprung to his belly. "Arrg…" He cried. Videl, Ryan, Sharpener rushed up to him with Trevor taking a few more steps back.

"Is he…Is he you know…going…" Trevor asked nervously.

Gohan glared over at him as his friend helped him to the front step. "Here sit down. What's wrong?" Videl asked.

"Do you need anything dude?" Ryan asked.  

Sharpener looked on concern. "Do you want me to ring Vegeta?"

Gohan shook his head no. "It's nothing…"

"Nothing man? You look like you were in pain." Ryan said.

"No it was just the baby kicking."

"Shit if that all it was…" Ryan said with eye wide. Gohan glared up at him while rubbing his belly. "…I'd hate to be pregnant."

"Hun, I don't think you need to worry about that happening." Videl said rolling her eyes before returning her sights back to Gohan. With a wince he rubbed where the baby had kicked him.

"Oh yeah forgot." Ryan said slapping his forehead. "Sorry."

Videl just glanced back up at him from where she was kneeling, and shook her head before returned her attention back to Gohan. "How are you feeling? Any better?"  

"Better. It just smarts that's all. Jr is a strong little devil." He half giggled thinking about his child. He could feel the lack of space as limbs shifted and moved inside him. It was wearing him down, but he was finding out he didn't mind all that much. He felt close to the baby. Their bond was growing and he was getting more and more protective over the child he was carrying, like a lioness to her cub. 

"Maybe jr should try for the football team." Trevor chuckled from his safe distance away from Gohan. He was feeling more at ease now he knew he wasn't going to be witness to any kind of birth.

"You and Geta would get on famously. He thinks it going to be a boy too." Gohan said still rubbing where he was sure there must be a miniature imprint of a foot. 

Videl smiled. "What do you think it's going to be?"

Gohan shook his head. "To be honest I don't know, but I'll never admit that to Geta, though I'm in deep shit if it's a boy. He's got a list, a mile long of things he wants to do to me and it keeps growing every day." He chuckled. "Some of it is kinda kinky too." He blushed a little as he said this getting the others to laugh.

"I think it's going to be girl. We need more girls around here and I think it would be real neat to see you guys with a girl. He's already got a son." Videl said with a grin.

"I don't think Geta sees it that way. I think in some way it would unsettle him if jr was a girl."

"Yeah, Hows that?" Videl asked.

"He knows what to expect with a boy, but a girl? Well, none of us have had any experience with a girl." He laughed. "Though Bulma would be over the moon if it was."

"Do you want a glass of water man?" Sharpener asked still worried about his friend.

"No I'm right. Though, I'm starting to get a tad hungry." Gohan said with the start of hunger pains - Saiyan size.

"I know. How about we all go and grab something to eat at the Mall?" Videl suggested.

"I can't. I've gotta go pick up Eraser in half an hour. She's over at her auntie's place, baby sitting again." Trevor explained not at all pleased about being away from his girl.

"Why aren't you with her then?" Videl asked.

"Her auntie made it clear that I wasn't welcome. She's just upset because last time we made out on the couch and the kid saw us, and ended up asking all sorts of questions." Trevor explained while nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. They all laughed.

"The kid might learn something." Ryan laughed.

"Yeah." Trevor said nodding his head in agreement with lopsided grin.

"So what do you guys say? Are we on?" Videl asked.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, let's head off…"

"What about the car? I haven't fixed it yet." Sharpener frowned, pointing back to the mess of car parts and tools spread all around the yard.

"No surprises there." Videl said sarcastically.

"Hey! I resent that." Sharpener snapped.

"Look, clean up and we can all grab something to eat. Then get back here before it's too late for you to fix whatever you're trying to fix here." Videl said heading off towards her car. "Come on Gohan you get to sit up front."

"Hey, why him and not me?!" Ryan complained stopping her in her tracks. Videl turned and faced him with raised brow. Ryan sighed. "Forget I asked."

"Guys, I don't mind sitting in the back…" Gohan tried to explain as he struggled to get back up.

"Hey, don't argue with her. It can get ugly." Ryan said with a grin. He stretched his hand out to help his friend up. "…and it doesn't faze me. It's cool." Ryan turned back to Sharpener. "And don't worry man I'll help you with the car."

 "Yeah, me too. I'll meet you guys back here in a few hours with Eraser." Trevor said as he pulled out his keys from his front pocket.

"Cool!"

"I'll catch you guys late K?" Trevor said as he walked over to his beloved car.

"Seeya man." Ryan said with Gohan and Sharpener standing beside him. They all waved as their friend fired his car up, and backed it down the short driveway and onto the street before skidding off.

"Man, I love that car." Ryan sighed as he looked over at his battered truck wishing he had the money to get something nice for himself.

Gohan knowingly smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah I know. Come on lets grab something to eat. I'm starving."

"Oh, yeah sorry. Let's go."

"Wait up. I'll be out in sec."  Sharpener said.

They both nodded and headed off towards Videl's car while Sharpener turned around and bounced back up the few steps to get cleaned up.

….

They all sat around a booth at Macca's. shovelling down their chosen food. Videl looked on in disgust at the boys. "Gee, I feel like I'm watching some nature channel."

Taking another bite of his burger Ryan said, "We're growing boys. It's because we use up so much energy." Gohan and Sharpener nodded their agreement as they devoured their own burgers not missing a crumb.

"Ewww, Ryan I don't want to see it."

"Sorry." He said in a muffled voice, his mouth was full of food and it was spitting everywhere. He swallowed hard and licked lips catching every last bit. "Anyway… Gohan had more than me. So why don't you pick on him?"      

Gohan looked up with frown as he continued to try and fit as much of the burger as possible into his mouth. "Humph." He grunted not liking being picked on. 

Videl sighed, leaned closer to her boyfriend and whispered. "Because he's feeding for two and you're not, idiot." Gohan nodded with grin he was pleased. He would have poked out his tongue if his mouth wasn't so full so he did the next best thing and gave him the bird. Videl smirked and turned back to her boyfriend. "Anyhow, what did your uncle say? Is it on?"

Gohan and Sharpener head lifted up and looked at them both. Ryan chewed faster and swallowed hard again. "Yeah he said it's cool."

"What's cool?" Sharpener asked. 

Videl grinned. "We're all going to spend a weekend up at Ryan's uncle's cabin."

"Watchya mean?" Gohan said with mouth full of food.

"I mean WE as in, Ryan, me, Sharpener, Trevor, Eraser and YOU are going to take a trip _up into those there mountains_." She said with her best hillbilly drawl.

"Yeah?" Sharpener asked with raised brow. It the first he'd heard of it.

"Hang on…" Gohan interrupted. "…me? I don't know about this…."

"Come on Gohan you need to get out. You need to have some fun and what better way than to be with your friends?" Videl pushed.           

Gohan shook his head and looked at her. "You seem to forget I had to sneak out of the house just to get here."

"Come on Gohan it will be fun man." Ryan implored.

"Yeah come on dude." Sharpener pleaded.

"I can't. Geta won't let me for starters." He sighed.

"Come on man. You're 18. Grow some balls." Ryan said. Gohan glared at him. "Sorry dude. Forget I said that. Look it would be cool. My uncle has a real nice cabin about two hours drive from here. There's a river up there we can go fishing, and he's got a boat and everything man. It would be really cool if you could come with us."

Gohan pushed his tray away suddenly losing his appetite. He wanted to go. It sounded like lots of fun and, hell he needed to keep his mind off the birth. "I don't know with the baby and all…"

"Hey what can go wrong, huh? You still a month away right, before the baby is due? And if anything we will all be there with ya. Come on Gohan come with us. It will be a ball." Videl pushed.

"Yeah come on Gohan…" That echoed in his head on the way back to Sharpener's place, sitting next to him in the back seat staring out the window and not really looking at anything in particular. How am I going to ask Geta? Maybe I could say I'm going to spend some time at Bulma's parents place or something, or I could say I'm staying at Dende's for a while. Yeah, that that might work…gee who am I kidding.

"Hey man, whatya think?" Sharpener asked nudging him in the arm to get his attention. Gohan sighed and looked over at him.

"I was just trying to think on a way I could get Geta to let me go with you guys."

"I hope you do man. It would be real great, fishing and stuff. This will be my first camp out. Well sorta." Sharpener said excitedly.

A small smile crossed Gohan's lips as he turned back to look out the window. His smile slipped from his face and his eyes lost some of their shine. He whispered, "I've never been anywhere without something going wrong…" 

The rest of the day was spent trying to help Sharpener fix his gran's car. All the guys were working over time before they lost the sun light. Gohan and the girls watched on. Videl offered to help but the boys said no. She would growl and sit back down impatiently. She was close to ringing someone to come out who could fix it for them. She and Ryan had plans that night and she didn't want them spoiled.

Eraser was telling Gohan all about her little cousin and how cute he was. They ignored Videl's constant tapping of nails on the wooden railing while she watched the boys with disapproving eyes.  When Eraser and Gohan got to the part about the weekend away, Videl ears picked up.

"So you're going?" Eraser asked being her usual cheery self.      

"I don't know. I would like to."

"Come on Gohan. Like I said it will be fun." Videl said sitting down next to him.

It was like that for most of the afternoon with them begging him to come. In the end, after the boys had managed to fix the car, they all sat around sipping sodas. Everyone was now pushing Gohan to come along. This was making him even more withdrawn. He couldn't see how he could go without having a fight with Geta, and that something he wanted to avoid.

Later that afternoon, he climbed out of Ryan's truck and another discussion about going to the camp. "I don't know man. I'll see what I can do, k?"

"Well I hope you can. It wouldn't feel right if you weren't there. You're part of the group dude, even if you're not at school anymore. Don't forget that." With that, Gohan shut the door and Ryan waved him goodbye before driving down the street.

"I want to go…" He sighed before gathering up his energy and turning around to face CC gates when he jumped out of skin. "SHIT!" He held on to his heart as it tried to leap out. "Goten?"

"Hi Gohan. Whatya doing? Who was that?" Gohan looked at his little brother looking up at him with all the curiosity of a child. Gohan had been so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't know he hadbeen standing there the whole time. He took a few steps towards him standing on the other side of the gates.

"Um that was Ryan, you rememberer him from the party."

"Oh, I rememberer, but why were you with him? Why did you sneak off? Don't you like Veggie anymore are you going to dump him…"

"Hey hey… What's all this about?" Gohan asked with a half smile as he punched in the code to open the gates.

"I don't know I just thought because you sneaked off…" Goten put his hands behind his back and looked down at his boots as he kicked at the pebbles feeling unsure and little insecure.

The gates slide open as Gohan approached his little brother.  "Who said that I had snuck off?"

"Um… I just over heard some stuff… "Goten said. Gohan felt a sense of dread. 

"Um, how long have you been home?"

"Not long. Mummy sent me out here to wait for you."

"Where's Geta and dad?"

"They're inside they don't look too happy."

"I bet they don't." Gohan was working on an excuse as to why he left without letting them know. At the same time he was a little peeved that he should have too.

Goten could see something was bothering his brother. "What's wrong? Are you breaking up with Veggie?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Gohan head snapped back to his little brother. "No… no of course not…" Then a fear hit him. "Why? Have you heard anything? Did Geta say something? "

Goten shook his head a little confused. "Um no…" Gohan visibly relaxed.

"Okay then. Now you run off and let me go inside and face the music. It's not going to be pretty."

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"You promised me you won't ever leave me like mum and dad did?"

"Hey, what's brought this on?" Gohan asked with a lopsided grin.

"It's just Trunks was saying that you're going to die." Goten sniffled. His fears and insecurity was swelling inside of him.

"What?!" Gohan couldn't believe his ears. Where did Goten get this idea from? He wrapped his arms around him tightly. Goten buried his face into his brother grey hooded jacket.

"He said …that the baby …was going too… exploded …as it… as it tries …." All this was said in betweens sobs "… tries to rip your inside…_out_…" Gohan swallowed. He felt a little light head and squeamish as the colour drained from his face. He pulled away and held up his hand to stop his brother from continuing with his graphic deception.

"E-enough. I get the general picture…th-thanks I think…" He said unsteadily, closing his eyes for a second as the world seemed to swim around him. 

Goten looked concern up at his brother. "Gohan you don't look so good. Do you want me to get daddy?" Goten asked while sniffling and whipping away his tears.

Gohan could hear ringing in his ears and the faint echo of his brother's voice as if it was coming from some kind of tunnel. "Uh no… I'm fine I just need to…to sit down." Goten helped him towards the door. All of a sudden Gohan felt weak at the knees nearly causing Goten to topple over until the chibi powered up a little to help with extra weight.

He was just about to open the front door when Goku came out. "What's up…Goten?" He looked at his younger son supporting his eldest brother. "…Gohan? What happened?"

He grabbed a hold of his elder son, taking the weight from Goten.  Goten explained briefly what happened outside as Goku moved his son to the couch. Vegeta came out of the kitchen with a frown. "Boy?"

Gohan was holding his head with his eyes closed wishing the world would just stop spinning. He could vaguely hear a voice off in the distance. He just wanted to lie down, which he tried to do. Then he felt his shoes being taken off and someone slipping a cushion under his head. He didn't feel too well and the vision of Goten words came into play, a groan left his lips with the wave of nausea he felt come over him. He hoped he wasn't going to bring his lunch up; not here in front of anyone. Another groan as he clutched his stomach he felt himself burning up.

"What's wrong with him daddy is he dieing?" Goten asked concerned. Vegeta's head snapped up with an unreadable expression set in his eyes before it was fully covered up and set in stone. He turned back to his love.

"No of course not squirt." Goku said ruffling his young son's thick black hair reassuring his youngest boy.

"He needs a wet cloth. He'll be fine he's just a little tired." Vegeta said as he knelt down beside his partner brushing away the locks that were falling over the boy's closed eyes.  "Shh everything will be fine, Koi." He whispered for his partners ears alone.

A soft moan left Gohan lips as he squirmed under his lover touch it felt so nice his cool hand wiping away the heat. He wished Vegeta could take away all the uneasiness he was feeling. Bulma pulled Goten aside to talk to him. Goku just came back from the bathroom near Bulma's office and handed Vegeta the wash cloth. He quickly placed it over the boy's forehead receiving quiet moan of apprecition from Gohan. Young Trunks came bouncing down the steps. "Hey what's happened?" He asked confused seeing everyone crowded around one of the couches in the living room.

Bulma motioned both kids to follow her into the kitchen. "I want to know what you said Goten." Goten eyes lowed in guilt.

"Why do I have to come then?" Trunks grumbled.

"Because I'm sure whatever it is you had something to do with it." She said as they disappeared from the living room.

"Son, how are you feeling?" Goku asked looking over Vegeta's shoulder at his son pale face. Gohan eyes flickered open. His sights adjusted to the last of the afternoon sun rays as they shone through the large wide windows opposite him.

"I'm fine. I just got a little headache." He whispered. 

"You want me to take you upstairs koi?" Vegeta asked turning the cloth over and replacing it over his forehead.

"No. I'll be fine. I'll just close my eyes for little bit."

"Okay. I'll stay here with ya."

"I'd better go and see what the boys have been up too." Goku said as he walked back towards the kitchen. Gohan just nodded and closed his eyes pushing a side the images he didn't want to think about. In the distance he could faintly hear Bulma voice rising in the kitchen. He mildly felt sorry for whoever she was yelling at before he slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

…

His dream was disturbing. He dreamt he was up high facing over a cliff edge being slowly pushed towards the ledge. He was clutching his belly pleading for someone to help him… but no one could hear him. Panic began to grip paralysing his whole being as he was pushed closer still to the ledge. He felt the ground beneath him start to crumble away under his weight. There was nowhere to go but down. Fear raged inside of him how was he going to save his unborn baby?

Why wasn't anyone there to hear his prayers? "Oh pleeeease, please GETA help me! ANYONE… Dende, Piccolo, DAD help ME!" As he cried out for someone he felt his feet beginning to slip. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks this was the end. He was going to die here and no one will ever know the truth.  He could here the twisted laughter of his captives from behind him it was cruel and full of hate. He looked through the mist of tears over his shoulder to see Matt's face. "What's up pretty boy? Scared?"    

He had no warning as he was roughly shoved off the ledge. He's cry went unanswered as he plummeted down, faster, faster, and faster still. The ground was rushing up to meet him. He could hear himself screaming… Screaming for his lover, his partner, but no one heard him. No one came only the inevitable end was to meet him…

Gohan sprung up, a thin layer of sweat covered him. His breathing was coming in heavy pants, his eyes were wide and open. His heart was pounding against his ribs cage as if trying to get out. He looked around. He blinked and blinked again until it registered with him that he was safe in the living room. It was just a dream, a bad dream. Vegeta pushed away from the wall his sharp eyes looking at his partner alarmed. "Koi?"

Gohan glanced his way still trying to calm himself down. "It's Okay, It's Okay just a bad dream nothing else. I'm fine, really I am." He seemed to be reassuring himself more than his partner. Vegeta noticed this too. It must have really shaken the boy up.

"What did you dream about boy?" The prince asked. He was worried. What could get the boy so worried that could cause him to have nightmare? 

Gohan eyes were large his liquid pools were glazed as if reliving the images. He shook his head. "Nothing. It was nothing. I can't remember." 

Vegeta mentally sighed. He wasn't going to push the boy even though he really would love to know. But considering he didn't want the boy any more upset than he already was, Vegeta gave the thought away for now. "Shh…it's okay you don't have to tell me." He moved up on the couch and put his arm around the boy. "It's okay now." Gohan visibly melted into his strong arms, burying himself into the safety of his lover's embrace.

"Never leave me." He whispered.   

Vegeta arms tightened around him. "Never koi. Never." 

…

That evening, both Vegeta and Gohan were nicely curled up in the comfort of the large couch. The prince was spooning his young love, cuddling him from behind and watching TV with everyone else in the room. Vegeta's arm was resting comfortable over Gohan's mound. He had just feed some of his ki to the young one. Gohan's eyes were lowered with the remnants of the warmth and the caring sensation that surrounded him. No one commented on what just happened. It was comfortable and natural now seeing the two relax like that. Every now and then though the others would quietly glance there way. Finally Goten couldn't resist any more and got up and crawled over to his big brother and placed his small hand on Gohan large belly. Gohan eyes flickered open and a smile curled on his lips. Vegeta watched cautiously, not really liking his bonding time been interrupted. But Gohan has already made it clear that if the boys wanted to be part of this he will encourage them. He wanted a close knit family and he wanted the baby to feel loved with in the family circle.

Trunks looked over his shoulder and saw what his young friend was doing. "Can I do that too?" Bulma glanced up from the book she was reading while been cuddled up next to Goku on the opposite couch. She smiled at her son and looked over at her ex. Vegeta rolled his eyes and grumbled. "If you have too."

A smile sprung onto his face as he scrambled over to them. He quickly placed his hand next to his friend. Both boys could fell the baby moving their smile broadened "Wow she BIG!" Trunks gushed.

 "She?" Vegeta raised brow at Bulma who brought the book up to cover her smile. Gohan couldn't help but giggle as his eyes meet with Bulma across from him. She winked. 

She put the book down on her lap. "Come on Vegeta. The chances are 50/50 for either sex."                          

Goku smirked and gently pushed Bulma to the side so he could get up too. "Can I?" He asked. Vegeta eyes narrowed watching the tall Saiyan approach them. If he still had his tail it would be whipping the couch by now with annoyance.

"Sure dad." Gohan shifted a little so his father could place his hand on his belly. Vegeta grumbled something under his breath as he moved his hand over the boy's chest in protective stance.  Gohan felt a small kick from the baby. He noticed jr was doing that more and more now days as if complaining of the lack of room it had to contend with.  He winced and a small moan left his lip. "That hurts."

Goku eyes widened. "Wow, squirt has got a powerful kick there." That comment got him extra points with Vegeta as the cold glare was replaced with one of his smug smirks.

Gohan nodded his agreement while rubbing his tummy. "I'll say."

"Of course he's strong. He's an elite." Vegeta said with his pride puffed up for all to see.

"Am I'm an elite too dad?"  Trunks asked from his kneeling place next to the couch.

"Of course you are. If you're born with royal blood, it goes without saying."

"What about me Veggie? Am I?" Goten asked, hopeful.  

"Yes you're an elite too Goten. Since Geta is my mate and you're part of our family." Gohan leaned his head back to look at Vegeta. "Isn't that right Geta?"

"Yeah." Was the small reply.

Goten jumped up in the air excitedly. "Wow I'm elite too. I'm an eliiiite…" Then Goten stopped and turned to his brother.  "Um what does elite mean?"

Everyone laughed excepted Vegeta who groaned and Trunks who shook his head in embarrassment. Bulma got off from the couch. "Come on time for bed you two. Kiss and say your G'nights."

"Night." Both boys said as they went around kissing everyone before scurrying off to bed. It was a race up the stairs.

"I'm going to win!" Trunks yelled.

"No fair! You had a head start." Goten pouted.

"I know…" Came the laugh from up the top of the stairs.

Bulma shook her head and went up after them to make sure they both brushed their teeth. Goku excused himself and went to help her put the boys to bed. Goku stood up. "Well I'll get ready then." He said as walked to the stairs.

"I'll be there in second." Vegeta said after him.

Gohan squirmed around to face him with his head titled back. "Where are you going?" He asked surprised that his partner was going anywhere this late in the evening without telling him.

"The baka and I are going to the club for a few hours." He said as he reached down and pecked the boy on his nose as he shifted to get off the couch. Gohan jaw opened to say something when his body dropped further onto the couch as his partner now standing. "Don't look at me like that." Vegeta said.

"You never said anything about the club, and you and dad are going out tonight alone? You never told me this."

"Well if you had been home when I got back…" He said with a bit of edge to it. His eyes drilled in the fact that he still hadn't forgotten Gohan's little escape ordeal. "…Plus you being so busy fainting when I saw you." He added. Gohan's jaw snapped shut and his eyes narrowed. "And you can stop that. It's time for your bed." He said turning around and walking over to the stairs with Gohan glaring daggers into his back as he disappeared up the stairs.

"I'm not a _KID_!!" He growled.

"BED!" Came Vegeta's order.

Gohan's jaw tightened and his fist clenched. "I'm eighteen!"

…

That night Gohan's anger was swelling inside of him as he sat back in the dark stewing over Vegeta's behaviour towards him. He sat back up against the pillows twisting the sheet tighter in his hands recalling his partner's words. His father and Vegeta had been gone for more than five hours. It was late. He looked over at the red glow of the clock confirming how late it really was. "He still treats me like a kid! I'm eighteen for kami sakes. _Bastard_!!" He growled. The sheet in his hands tightened. "He thinks he can boss me around. Well I'll show him." He reached over to the side table in the dark and turned on the light. His eyes adjusted to the soft light, picked up the phone and dialled. He let the phone ring and ring. Until finally someone on the other end picked it up. "Finally."

"Yeah…" came the groggy voice on the other end sounding still asleep.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah…Um who the _shit_ is this?" 

"Gohan."

" …"

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh dude, you're not in labour or anything are you? Because I don't think I'm the right person to call…"

"No no Nothing like that."

"Phew! So what's up dude? You do realise its after one?"

Gohan voice went cold for second. "Yeah I know what time it is. I just had to ring ya… Look about the camp count me in."

"Yeah, you're really in? Cool! That's great. Well thanks for ringing… Night…."

Gohan could hear a faint familiar voice not too far away from the phone.  "Hang on a sec! Did I just hear Videl in the background?"

"Uh …er…" Came the hesitant reply.

"Its okay dude. I'll let you go. Catchya later. But use my cell if you want to contact me. K?"

"Yeah um sure dude?"

"Its just I'm going be staying at friends place for little bit. Seeya later… bye." With that Gohan rolled off the bed and went straight over to his closet and pulled out a suitcase. He dumped it on the bed with a determined bounce. With a sigh he rubbed his over sized belly, turned around and went to the dresser and started to pull out a pile of clothes. "I'll teach you." He tossed his clothes angrily at the suitcase stuffing them in.

…

"So you're saying that they are both worried that I'll leave them?" Goku asked downing another drink. He looked across at Vegeta who rolled his eyes and was on the verge of reaching over the table and throttling him.

"What have I been saying for the last few hours you baka?!"

"Well why didn't they come to me?"

"Because they are afraid that it would have the opposite affect, and you feel pushed and leave anyway."

Goku sighed and leaned back into his chair with knees bent spread wide with both his hands resting loosely on his thighs. He was going over everything that Vegeta had told him for the last few hours. He had no idea his family was this worried about him leaving. It also scared him how much responsibility it put on him. He felt a little restricted and trapped. It was the same uncomfortable feeling he got if he stayed in one place to long. He glanced over at Vegeta wearily. He knew that he was waiting for a confirmation that he will not leave them, something he didn't think he could promise. "Look I need time to think…"

"What is there to think? You are romantically involved with the women and both your sons need you. You're a Baka if you throw all that away."

"Vegeta…"

"No! I have lost everything. Everything, that was important to me, my world, my race, my family and here you sit and you choose to throw it all WAY! You are a _baka_ if you do, and don't give me any bullshit about the need to improve yourself to achieve the next highest level. I'm the only person that really understands you, more than you would like. I have the same calling. I have the same needs, but I refuse to let it destroy what I have, my loved ones, my family, my HOME!"

Goku looked away. He was getting angry. His head turned back to the only one of his kind left. "Don't tell _me_ how to think! Or what the right choices ARE! You are not Chichi!!" He spat as he sprung up and prepared to storm out. But before he could go Vegeta grabbed his arm. Goku's head snapped back, his eyes alight burning his warning. He pulled his arm free from the strong hold before things could escalate into war zone between them. They heard laughter thinking it was related to them. Their heads snapped to the direction of the noise. They were both surprised to see Yamcha slumped over the bar with two big burly guys shaking there heads. "You crack me up dude. Saiyans, alien races…" Both the full blooded warriors turned to each other both raised their brows their conflict forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah yeah. It's true and I'm sooo in love with one of them. We kissed. Kami what a kiss…."

Vegeta and Goku strolled up behind the three undetected. They glanced at each other with an unanswered question on their lips. Vegeta eyes narrowed as they both turned around and stood quietly behind them. Standing tall they listened. One of the big guys nudged Yamcha in the arm. "A kiss huh? So what's this chick's name?"

"Gohan…" Yamcha slurred. He didn't even see it coming. The impact of the powerful punch was so fierce he was vaguely aware of flying through the solid door at an alarming speed, completely destroying a door as he did. Timber splintered everywhere in the cool of the night. Numb from all the alcohol, he landed violently in the parking lot on one of the many parked cars with a crashing metal THUD. A loud grunt left his lips as the air was forced from his lungs. His buried body roll off onto the hard pitching with a YELP! In that blinding moment he felt someone grabbed him by the collar. In his haze he could hear something that sent a chill over him as the sound of a murderous roar came towards him. The next thing he knew he was been lifted not so gently up high and familiar voice say.

"You bloody idiot Yamcha!!"

…

Gohan put his bag down on the single bed. He looked around at the spacious room - so empty and so lonely looking. He mental sighed. He was emotionally and physically tired. He looked up and smiled warmly up at his friend who helped him to sit down. "Thanks. Thanks heaps for doing this for me. You're the best. I won't ever forget this."

His friend gave a quick nod cleverly covering up his concern. "Rest now." He went to leave when Gohan called after him. His out stretched hand grabbing his friend's wrist preventing him from leaving.

"I really mean it. Thanks again Piccolo."

"It's alright kid you need your rest. Try and get some sleep." Gohan nodded and released his grip. The green warrior stepped away and through the door and proceeded to close it behind him. "This could get interesting." He stepped away. "Dende I think we could safely say we will be receiving visitors some time soon."

Piccolo raised a brow at Dende. He could swear the kid had turned an unnatural shade of green.

TBC…

A/N:  a little bit of a cliff hanger, hehehe. You hate me? I can respect that. Grins. Well things are gearing into place now. So much is happening….

I appreciate _all_ of your reviews you are giving me heaps of ideas as I write each chapter. I changed my mind about Yamcha. I like the idea of two strong Saiyans behind someone unaware as they mouth off or say something stupid. Hehehe… cruel huh?  Now what's going to happen to him??? I have a few ideas…

Well the next chapter will be go go go…and then some… I'm sure Vegeta will have a lot to say. The coming camping trip will be interesting??? Oh and we will have to work on baby names real soon too… something I suck at, especially trying to work out a Saiyan name… (food??) Hehehe I do know I like names that can be shortened into pet names. Well I'll catch you guys later. K? Thanks again all of you.


	24. chapter 23

A/N: I don't own DBZ. This story is AU…Characters are OOC. Warning: m/m coupling, also swearing the list goes on and on… If you don't like it, don't read. Rated R.

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 23

It took Gohan a long time to fall asleep. He had been spending time alone in one of the many guestrooms at Kami's place, crying. "I'm not going back. He treats me like a child!" He bit back another quiet sob, muffling it so no-one could hear. "Running away, I suppose I am one." He rolled over on his side and pulled up the sheet he'd been using to wipe away his tears, and tucked it tight under his chin. "I don't need him." Another sob. "We don't need him. I can do this on my own. I can raise a child by myself if I have to." The red hot tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'll show him. We will be alright jr." he said forcing himself to believe at the same time trying to fight back the agony that threaten to choke him. He closed his eyes. Eventually the need for sleep washed over his drained tired body, while he still quietly prayed for the pain to leave him alone.

"We don't need him…."

…

"VEGETA BACK OFF!!"

"KAKARROT HAND HIM OVER!!"

"DON'T!!" Yamcha pleaded from behind Goku as blood dripped from his torn and battered face. He sported a bloody lip, all swollen and cut, and he was nursing an angry bruise that had swollen his right eye complete shut. His face displayed a permanent wince with the razor-sharp pain slicing through him due to a few broken ribs. The prince wasn't exactly in a chit-chat mood when they got together last. He thanked his friend Goku profoundly for saving him from another attack. Vegeta wasn't overly happy with his little get together with the desert bandit being delayed once again preventing him from his main objective of doing as much bodily harm as he possibly could to the guy that kissed his lover.

With a grunt Yamcha fought to stand on his twisted ankle, an injury from his latest encounter with the prince. He was knocked down and had twisted it then when he tried to run away from his attacker. Vegeta successfully cut through one of Goku defences had ploughed him deep into the nearest mountain mercilessly. The rest was just a vague memory at best. It all happened so fast and his mind was still trying to comprehend how he got from the club to out in the middle of nowhere. The only reason Goku and he had got this far was because Vegeta had made up his mind to fire upon them sending them both freefalling towards the ground. That's when Vegeta came in for the kill and had effectively swooped down and had snatched Yamcha with Goku hot on his heels.

The two gold warriors were at a stand off, both ready for the others attack. Eyes were locked, alert and sharp, ready for action. They had been fighting for the best part of an hour. The only thing that was accomplished was Vegeta's temper rising dramatically to new heights frustrated of not, being able to lay a hand on the guy who needed a lesson on who _not_ to mess with was starting to show. When it comes to Gohan, Vegeta was what you might call over protective and maybe _a tad_ possessive over the boy. He could only see red, blinded and directed by his own rage that burned deep inside of him. The boy was his and his _alone_, and he wasn't going to tolerate anyone believing different.

"Cool it Vegeta! We have yet to hear Gohan's side of the story."

"You're wasting my time. Now hand _him_ OVER!"

"NO Vegeta, you can't kill just because he kissed Gohan…"

"JUST? …_Just…_ kissed him?! Why the hell NOT?!…I've killed for much less!" He scoffed. He took a determined step to get past Goku who in return stepped forward blocking his path.

"I said _no_ Vegeta. If you want him, you'll have to go through me!" Goku said firmly.

Vegeta's eyes darkened and narrowed. With his thumb he wiped away the small amount of blood that spilled from a cut on his lip, eyes remained locked firmly with Goku's. "Suits me just fine!" He hissed and with that he flew at him with a powerful punch aimed at Goku's head. Instinctively Goku ducked and dodged each one. The fight stormed into the air with all the strength and power only two super Saiyans fighting can produce. A sharp kick collected the prince in the gut then a quick blow to the back of the neck sent him hurtling back towards the ground. He managed to pull himself up fast millimetres before impact, preventing a small crater from been formed in the rocky terrain. With an angry war-cry he shot back up at lightning speed towards Goku, temporarily forgetting Yamcha, who was now struggling to his feet. He'd been watching the two figures in a thunderous flurry lightning up the sky. Both warriors showed off their incredible Saiyan power as they battled it out in the night sky above.

"I'm not going to survive this." Yamcha thought. He knew he was no match for one pissed off Saiyan, and especially with it being Vegeta. He was slowly resigning to the fact he wasn't going to live to see another day when he nearly jumped out of skin feeling a firm hand squeezing his shoulder from behind.

"AAAHH" Yamcha cried.

"Hey bro take it easy!" Krillin, not able to see his friend face, frowned. Yamcha started to turn around as Krillin pointed up at the two Saiyans. "What got into them….WHOOOOW MAN! What the _hell_ happen to YOU?!" Krillin asked shocked at seeing his friend in this condition.

"Oh man, am I glad to see you." Yamcha's voice was full of hope. Krillin went to help steady him when his eyes caught a bright blue thread soaring their way.

His eyes bulged out. "SHIT!" With less than a second to escape, Krillin quickly grabbed Yamcha and rocketed off. The ground around where they were standing moments ago exploded sending earth and rubble raining around them.

"BLAST!!" Vegeta cursed when he missed his targets, anger swelled. "DROP HIM!!" He demanded taking off after Krillin only to have Goku cut him off again with another hard right centred on the prince's jaw. Vegeta's eyes were on fire as they snapped back at Goku who was preventing him from getting to his true objective.

Yamcha clutched onto Krillin's smaller frame for dear life when Krillin asked. "What the fuck did you do?!" The small warrior gathered as much speed as he possible could.

Yamcha bit his low lip as they speed off to somewhere safer, he hoped. "Um…er… kinda of uh …kissed er Gohan."

"FUCK!"

"Yeah!" Yamcha agreed totally.

"I'm carrying a dead man." Krillin summarised.

"Thanks man! I gathered that part without your help."

"You need a place to hide out for a few months."

"I was thinking years." Yamcha corrected him while clutching his bubby small frame. Still hearing the battle raging behind them, Krillin nodded as he concentrated on leaving the area fast.

In time both warriors were breathless, their chests rising and falling hard and sweat dripped from their brows. Small cuts and abrasions dotted their bodies from their little encounter. Their tight fitting jeans were covered in dirt and shirts were torn away.

"Kakarrot, let me GO!" Vegeta growled as he tried to twist and pull from Goku's strong hold. A stabbing pain shot up both his arms as Goku yanked back hard, pinning both arms up high against his back while jarring his knee hard in the small of Vegeta's back forcing him to lay flat on the ground. Twisting and grunting to be free, the prince's eyes were an angry red and narrowed. "LET ME GO!" He demanded.

"NO!"

"Fuck THIS!" And with every bit of strength he had left he powered up with an explosion that forced Goku back and down hard on his butt. In a blink of an eye, the tall warrior was back on his feet after Vegeta. In a blinding flash the prince was rocketing towards the direction Krillin had taken Yamcha.

"SHIT!" Goku cried as he shot up into the sky after him praying that he could catch up to him before Vegeta gets his hands on both his friends.

…

"Piccolo, do you think there will be any trouble?" Dende asked hoping he would say no.

Piccolo raised a brow up high with a look that read _stupid question._ Dende sighed and his shoulders sunk. "I thought as much."

"I'm going of to meditate I suggest you do the same. It's going to be a long night." And with that Piccolo walked off to the far end of the palace preparing for what could be a bloody battle once the Saiyans reached them. He knew for certain Vegeta wouldn't take the news of Gohan leaving him any better than someone asking him to cut off his right arm. Knowing it going to be ten times worse with Gohan coming to him, and of course Piccolo knew Goku will be pulled into the whole grizzly situation.

But the boy came to him for help and he had never turned the boy down before and he wasn't going to start now. Gohan was his first friend and now the boy was becoming more special to him. He saw the boy like a son, even if he never would say it out loud. Safe from any eyes, his lips curled in a small smirk. "I guess that makes me a grandfather soon." Shaking his head, he returned to the moment at hand to meditate and wait patiently for their visitors to show, and hopefully prevent this from getting any uglier.

Dende was staring off into space wishing to be anywhere else at this point in time. Reluctantly, he walked off to do some of his own meditation as Piccolo had advised. "Maybe I should start working out or something…" He sighed. "…or move far away would be a good start." He trailed off.

…

"Master Roshi. He needs a place to hide out. Got any ideas?" Krillin asked from the kitchen as he hunted around in the draws for a sensu bean. He wasn't holding his breath in finding one with it being the wrong season and all.

"What about the lookout? We can get Dende to look over his wounds as well." The old man suggested.

"No that would be the first place they would look for him." Android 18 stated. She watched on as master Roshi cleaned away at Yamcha wounds as he lay on the couch in front of the TV. "Get on your feet!" She ordered.

Yamcha turned to Krillin who just walked into the livingroom. "What are you going to do?" He asked, unsure and a little nervous.

"I know a place my brother and I used to hide out in. Now get up. We're going!" With that Master Roshi and Krillin watched as Yamcha was yanked to his feet. His face was full of concern.

"I don't think this is such a great idea, but thanks anyways." He smiled sweetly as he went to sit back down. Android 18 glared at him and in a flash, and a yelp from Yamcha, he was tossed over the tall blonde's slender shoulders. Yamcha looked back at his friends for some form of support. When they just smiled sadly at him, Yamcha sunk defeated over her shoulders, disappearing out the front door with Android 18 not knowing what would become of him.

Master Roshi shook his head as turned towards the kitchen. "I'll say one thing for your wife Krillin. She's not one to argue with."

Krillin nodded from previous experience. "Aint that the truth!" He turned back to the TV and plonked himself on the couch and called out. "Grab the chips while you're out there, willya."

"Get 'em yourself!"

…

After lunch Vegeta stormed towards the gravity room after spending the best part of the night and morning hunting for Yamcha with Goku hot on his heels. Once they hit Master Roshi's Island, Vegeta had got his hands on Krillin, who looked physically sick when Vegeta told him what he would do with him if he didn't produce Yamcha to him and fast. Krillin didn't look any better when he had to tell Vegeta he didn't know where Yamcha was. After some damage done to Master Roshi's house and Krillin, Vegeta spent a further few hours searching for Yamcha.

He was livid when his search came up with no sign of the bandit. Goku was worried he was going to blow a fuse. Instead Vegeta headed straight for the GR to release some built up tension. Goku raced up to him just as he was pressing the codes to open the door. He went to place a friendly hand on Vegeta shoulder. "DON'T _touch_ me!" Vegeta snapped.

"Aren't you going to talk to Gohan about this?" Goku asked.

"It would be safer for the boy if I didn't." Vegeta said controlling the urge to hit someone. He turned to step into the room when he heard Bulma yell out his name. They both turned to see her running up to them.

"Guys" She stopped and clutched her side, massaging the cramp from the run. She took another deep breath. "Guys …"

"What is it woman?! I'm in no mood for any of your…"

"Vegeta… its Gohan…"

"What?!" He tuned to her, fear taking over his rage.

Bulma took another deep breath and tried again. "He's…he's…"

Vegeta grabbed her by the arms, tighter than he normally would. "What about him?" His eye's piercing into her anxious blues. Goku frowned, concerned.

"He's gone!" She said. Vegeta frown his eyes never leaving hers.

"What you mean he's gone?" He snapped feeling a sense of dread on the horizon.

"He left sometime last night or early this morning. I don't know when." She tried to explain as she raced to keep up pace with both Goku and Vegeta. They were heading for the house. "I've being searching for him since breakfast, when he didn't come down. Most of his clothes are gone too and so is his wallet. His jeep is still in the garage. I checked. That's a good sign, right?" Both men said nothing as they entered the livingroom together. Vegeta took the stairs two at time as was everyone else behind him. "I've rung all his friends and they don't no where he is. Vegeta I'm scared. What do think has happened to him?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out!" He burst into his and Gohan's bedroom. His eyes scanned the room. He noticed the unmade bed on his partner side, the closet half bare of Gohan clothes and the dresser draws were left open.

"It looks like he was in rush." Goku said stepping beside Vegeta with Bulma standing behind them at the doorframe. Her blue showing the concern she felt.

"Spur of moment thing?" She asked.

"The way his emotions are going at the moment nothing should surprise me, but this?" Vegeta growled as he stormed the few short steps over to the open window and looked outside. "He's gone, but why? I don't like it…" Vegeta eyes narrowed. "…he needs my ki to help him with the cub. Someone has to know where he is. He can't have gone far by himself."

"But where and with who?" Goku asked as he stepped up to him. Vegeta turned and glanced opposite the bed his eyes fixed onto the bare wall where once a large photo hung. His eyes darkened his jaw tightened.

"I think I know." He sneered as he took off out the door with Goku turning to Bulma who shrugged her shoulders as she lent against the frame.

"Go with him, and bring Gohan back. When you see him tell him his little brother is worried about him. It was Goten that told me Gohan wasn't in his room. Both boys made him breakfast this morning. They wanted to apologise for what happened yesterday."

Goku nodded. "Stay with the boys and don't worry, I'll see what I can do." He said as he stepped up to her, meeting her eyes.

"Okay." She nodded. Goku leaned forward and kissed her quickly on the lips before heading off after Vegeta. He wasn't worried about losing sight of the prince with the way his ki was escalating. In a short few seconds he was outside and leaping up into the sky towards Kami's where Vegeta was heading at an alarming speed.

…

Gohan woke up from his deep sleep drained of emotion his eyes stung from all the crying. He was feeling disoriented. "Where em I?" He asked aloud. Heaving himself up on his elbows he looked around the dimly lit room. Blinking rubbing at his eyes, slowly realisation dawned on him about last night's events when he called Piccolo to come and get him and how he got up here.

Wearily he pushed the covers off and grunted as he rolled himself out of bed. His bare feet hit the cold tiled floor and he used the headboard to heave himself up. "Geez you weigh a ton." He complained when he finally got to his feet. Gohan went over to where he had put his bag with all his clothes. He searched for his soap and shampoo so he could take a shower to freshen himself up. With a clean set of clothes he left for the bathroom down the hall. He was pleased to see there was a heap of clean towels waiting for him. In the rush he had forgot to bring one of his own. Once in the spacious bathroom, Gohan turned the taps on and stripped off and stepped into the relaxing spray. "Ah yeah… this is nice." He moaned letting the water wash over and massage him. The baby kicked, and automatically Gohan hand went to the spot where he felt it, and with a grunt he mumbled, "Go back to sleep. It's not time for you to wake up yet." He complained as he reached up for the shampoo. He went through his normal recial of washing himself. Occasionally his mind would wander back to the night and wonder if Vegeta had even noticed he was gone yet, but he quickly pushed it from his mind and with it a fresh set of tears. "We will be alright." he told himself and his unborn child. Finishing off what he came to do, he got out and grabbed a towel from the pile.

It wasn't long before he was dressed into his long sleeve off-white shirt hanging neatly off his shoulders with the collar and cuffs left open. It fit comfortably over his belly and went well with his rustic denims. After last night he felt the need to feel comfortable and look good. Brushing his still damp hair from his eyes, he noticed how it was desperately in need for another cut. With a sigh he tried to brush the stubborn locks away from his eyes. Giving up he collected his stuff and headed back to his room and grabbed his socks and shoes. Satisfied that he looked as good as he could, he headed off to find his friend determined not to let his previous mood ruin a perfectly good Sunday. Walking out, he saw Piccolo at the far corner of the palace meditating. It brought a warm smile onto his face. It was like old times again.

"Piccolo."

The Namek opened his eyes. He knew Gohan had been watching him before he called out his name. He'd being monitoring him since he got up. He noticed that the boy was trying to forget his troubles by pushing them away, something he knew from past experience Gohan did quite a lot. But he also knew that it would come back crashing down around him ten times worse if he dosen't do something about it.

"Hungry?" Piccolo asked as he unfolded himself and stood up in front of the boy.

Gohan rubbed his large round belly. "Yes. I could eat a horse." Piccolo allowed a smile to curl on the side of his lips.

"No horse I'm afraid, but I'm sure we can feed you up. Come alone kid let's see what we can find." Gohan's whole face lit up being with Piccolo again. He felt safe. Piccolo glanced down at the boy looking up at him before looking forward again. The way Gohan's eyes would light up reminded Piccolo of the boy he came to love. With his arm over the boy's shoulder he led the way. "And we need to talk."

Gohan whole posture sunk. He knew Piccolo too well to know he couldn't get out of this. Piccolo will want to know all the little sordid details that Gohan had purposely forgotten to tell him last night. "I suppose….but can we not talk while I'm eating. I might lose my appetite." Gohan said in a small voice. His eyes lowered feeling his heart ache all over again. The familiar knot was forming at the back of his throat as he tried to prevent a sniffle from escaping. Piccolo squeezed his shoulders and gently pushed the boy towards where he knew they could feed him and talk in private.

After a good feed, a meal made for a king, Gohan felt a lot better but sleepy in a warm way. Piccolo had been watching the boy finish the ten hefty meals. Nothing for a Saiyan he thought. Gohan's eyes glanced over at him. He knew what was to come next, and he didn't want to have to spill out his emotions to Piccolo like some baby. With a heavy sigh he sat back in his chair and lowered his eyes, looking at his denims and picking and rubbing at the material wondering if he could get out of it. Then he heard his old mentor's gruff voice. "So are you going to start or are we just going to sit here until you do?"

Gohan's dark eyes flicked up, and through the tears that blurred his vision and threatened to spill. "I got mad…" He said with a shaky voice. Piccolo nodded but wasn't going to interrupt him now. Gohan took a ragged breath and tried again as a tear spilled onto his cheek. "I got mad …at _him_." Gohan looked up hesitantly to meet his friend's dark eyes. They were fully focused on him as he squirmed in his seat rubbing at his thighs trying to gather the words he needed. He prayed that Piccolo wouldn't get mad. Under Piccolo's intense stare he wondered briefly whether he did the right thing, but then the anger swelled back with revenge thinking about the way Vegeta had been treating him lately.

Feeling the boy's mood swing, Piccolo waited seeing the boy stewing over whatever was on his mind. He pushed the boy further. "So you're mad at Vegeta. What's new?" Piccolo had to stop himself from smiling when the boy's head snapped up. But when he saw the fire in his eyes the amusement left him.

"I HATE HIM!"

"No you don't _hate_ him. You're _mad_ at him. There's a difference." Piccolo said.

Gohan looked away angrily. He knew his friend was right, but he was tired and confused and it was Vegeta's fault he told himself. It had come about with the stress of the baby's arrival, and how trapped and confined he felt these last few weeks after leaving school and his friends behind. The thought of what Matt will do. Will he 'out' him at school? His life was one big disaster he thought. Not to mention the shock that Sharpener's grandmother knows about him. How many more will know by the end? It seems he didn't have any control over his life anymore. It felt like it had been ripped away from him by a fast moving tide. He was constantly worried about when his father was going to up and leave him and his little brother. How will he explain to Goten why his daddy left him, again? Then there was Bulma to think about too. Was it his fault that she'll get hurt because of something he wanted? He so desperately wanted her to become his legal mother. He remembered how abandoned and alone he felt when he was a child. Will he do the same to his own child? His mind wouldn't shut up, and he felt he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Nothing ever went right for him he thought. The flood of tears could no longer be held back. His shoulders shook uncontrollably as he buried his face in the palm of his hands, ashamed and trapped. He wanted OUT he wanted to ESCAPE from this living hell he seemed to have created for himself. Why can't life be much more simple, more carefree?

He felt two strong hands pull him from the chair. Then his body was embraced in warmth and love. He let his head press against the firm chest of his mentor. His own hands clinging onto his friend's shirt as his tears soaked the material. "It's okay kid. You can stay here as long as you want." The only reply Piccolo received was small nod while the boy clung to him for dear life. Muffled cries of heartache escaped now and then. Piccolo, softly stroked the boy's silky hair, calming him like he had so many time in the past. He rocked the boy that would soon be a father himself. So young, he thought for this type of responsibility. But he had no doubt that Gohan could pull it off. Like everything else in his life.

Piccolo eventually helped Gohan back to his room, but once there the boy asked him to stay for a while. "Please don't leave me." He pleaded from where he lay. Piccolo nodded and Gohan padded the small space next to him for Piccolo. It was nothing they hadn't done before when Gohan was a child. Gohan's body melted and relaxed as Piccolo held him tight. He was the only one who could get this close to the Namek without the fear of the consequences. In no time the boy was asleep leaving Piccolo to wonder what the next few hours had in store for them.

…

Time ticked away very slowly in the near barren room with the two on the bed one sleeping, the other awake thinking. It was then he felt the raw power of a Saiyan approaching at top speed. Piccolo glanced down at the boy who kept him hostage. Gohan was clinging to his arm that rest over the boy's chest even asleep the boy was making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. Piccolo tried to worm from beneath the boy without waking him. He need to be outside before Vegeta came looking for him. Slowly he managed to free himself from the boy legs and arms without waking him.

As Piccolo reached for the door his sensitive ears could pick up yelling, and someone running his way. Quickly and quietly he exited the room before Gohan could be disturbed. His legs moved swiftly towards the main doors that would lead him outside. He could hear the anger in Vegeta's voice. Once outside, he was confronted with Dende coming to a skidding halt. The relief on the boy face was comical at best Piccolo thought. "Piccolo! Vegeta's here and he looks pissed!"

Piccolo raised a single brow at the boy's choice of words and simply added. "I can imagine." He held back his amusement as he passed the boy. "Come along we have guests and I don't think Vegeta would appreciate it if we don't show up."

Dende gulped. "Kay."

…

Vegeta came to an abrupt halt. His stance was guarded and full of rage ready to fire on anyone that stood in his way of bringing the boy back with him. He got a glimpse of Dende running off in the opposite direction. His eyes narrowed. "GET BACK HERE!!" He yelled.

His strong shoulders stretched back as he stepped towards were the green teenager had run to. As he did Piccolo, with his white cape flowing off his broad shoulders, stepped out into the open. Vegeta's eyes darkened and narrowed even more and his jaw tightened in time with his fist. "Vegeta. We have been expecting you." The Namek said calmly.

They were momentarily distracted with Goku's speedy appearance. The tall warrior lowered himself next to the prince, his sharp eyes taking in the situation. "Hi guys." He said with a little wave to Dende and Piccolo." Vegeta cringed at his friendly action when all he wanted to do was rip someone apart. He turned to Goku biting back the urge to beat the crap out of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Then when he saw Goku was actually going to answer him he held up his hand to shut him up before he could say something more annoying. "Forget it!" Vegeta turned back to Piccolo. "Where is he?!" He demanded.

Piccolo, with arms folded in front of him and with Dende nearly welded into his side, answered with the same calmness. "By 'he' I say you're speaking of Gohan?"

Vegeta could feel his patience running away on him. He closed his eyes and tried scanning for the boy's ki. His eyes snapped open he turned to the door Piccolo and Dende had just emerged from. Then his eyes snapped onto the Namek he went to take step, but Piccolo took few steps to block his path. "He's resting."

"Vegeta, we don't want to cause any trouble here. Let's just talk about this…" Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Goku who only smiled. "There's no harm in talking."

"I've had enough of talking! It's time for action, and I want the boy out here NOW!!" He commanded. Goku sighed and shook his head. Dende went behind Piccolo who only shook his head too.

"And what makes you think he wants to come out here? From what I've heard it might take sometime before he is willing to listen to anything you might have to say, let alone return with you. He can stay here until he sorts it all out and then, if he chooses, I'll return him."

"You got it allllll wrong! He's _my_ partner, and he's carrying _my_ child. He has no say in this matter! I'll not have him living here with YOU! I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure as hell won't leave without HIM!" He spat firmly. He felt desperate what had got into the boy to leave him twice in a year? He has never had so much trouble as he had in this last year. Before, everything was so simple. It was just Gohan and him. Sure it was hard for the kid when his mother wouldn't have anything to do with him, but Vegeta had sorted everything out. He gave the boy a home when he didn't have one. He was willing to do everything for the boy. Back then Gohan had relied heavily on him for everything physically and emotionally. Vegeta was his world when no one else could be. No-one could even get close enough to the boy like Vegeta could, and that how the prince liked it. It made him feel like he was giving something back to the boy that no one else could. It made him feel special, loved. This boy that has stolen his heart captured his dreams and made them come alive. This place had final became a home because Gohan was at his side. And now the boy was changing growing fast and Vegeta was scared the boy would not want him soon.

And what about their baby? He couldn't bear the thought of being separated from them both. From something they had both created through their love for each other. This was all wrong and not how he imagined it to be. It shouldn't be happening, not now, not when he understood where his heart lay, were his desires lay. He knew he was meant to be here with Gohan. He needed him he need them both.

It was then that Gohan showed himself from behind the door. His eyes were flushed red from crying and the anger of what he had just heard. His jaw was hurting from been pulled so tight with the rage he felt. "I'm just property to YOU…. AREN'T I?!" He screamed. Vegeta's mouth opened but quickly closed again momentarily stunned. "I don't need ANY OF YOU!!..." Gohan turned to his father the rage turned on them both. "GO… like I know you WILL!! I just want all of you to just leave me ALONE!" He screamed over his tears and quickly turned back to the door. Both men were stunned. Dende quickly followed after him leaving the three adults to absorb what had just happened. Piccolo watched as life slowly returned back into both the warriors' eyes.

Vegeta was the first to pull himself together. As he did Piccolo saw something flash through his eyes for a second. They showed pain, but the prince quickly masked it. Vegeta's brow pinched together. "This isn't over Namek. As soon as the boy settles down. I'll be back for him. I won't let him go. Not now, not EVER!" With that Vegeta shot into the sky and sped off towards an unknown destination to be alone and to think. Goku stood shocked. He slowly looked up at Piccolo, his mind racing over what was said and the tone that it was used in. The pain the hurt the rage was all partly addressed at him. Goku thought it sounded like a lifetime of grief directed at him. Rage built up inside of him but not towards his son but towards himself for leaving him with an ungrateful mother for all those years, for leaving him to face the world alone. For not helping his son come to terms with who he is; a demi Saiyan the first of his kind. He couldn't imagine how hard it would have been for him with no one to talk to, relate to. Goku needed to talk to him, to see him, to apologise. He went to follow his son. Piccolo blocked his path and his long arms un-folded to his sides.

"Goku he… didn't mean to…"

"Yes he did. He hates me!"

"No he doesn't hate you. He hurts inside. He's tired and most of all he's scared. What he said back there was the opposite of how he really feels. He's scared of being alone. He's scared of being hurt again. The kid could be in a thousand battles with the most powerful opponents and never break, but when it comes to his heart. Well that could destroy him so easily. It's his weakest and I think the strongest point about him. But over the years the boy has again and again watched you leave him and now when he needs you the most… Well the kid's just waiting for the day when he'll wake up and find you missing once again. He needs both you and Vegeta. He depends on you both being there for him even if he would like to believe different. He is growing into a young man Goku. Things are changing so fast for him he can't keep up and it's frightening him. The boy has only wanted one thing in his whole life, a family."

Goku stood there quietly listening and taking it all in. Others had told him the same thing but this time it was really starting to sink in. He watched as Dende came back out the door and approached them. They both looked at him. "He's a little better. He wants to see you Piccolo." Dende said feeling little awkward saying that when Gohan's father was standing right there. Goku thought how it had always been Piccolo that the boy turned to whenever there was a problem. A sting of jealousy swept through him but it was quickly gone. He didn't blame Gohan or Piccolo the boy need a dad and Piccolo was there when he wasn't. It made him realise he was doing the same with Goten too. Will his youngest son end up feeling the same about him, unloved? Then what of his grandchild? He will be missing out on that little one's life as he did with his own sons. Then there was Bulma to think about. He turned to Piccolo.

"Let me go and speak to him for a little while at least. I won't be long." Goku asked knowing he could easily force his way in, but it wouldn't be right. He wasn't out to make trouble. There were a lot of things that needed to be said and the time looked right.

"I think it would be best."

Goku nodded his thanks and he went off with Dende in front showing him the way. When he turned the handle he found his son on the bed his dark locks curtaining his eyes from his view. He could hear quiet sobs as Gohan twisted a hankie tightly in both hands. Dende left quietly leaving the Earth Saiyan to close the door behind him. Goku just stood there for what felt like years. A lot of pain and anguish had to be allowed to be released and he was sure it would be aimed at him. He approached the bed slowly. Gohan never looked up, but Goku had no doubt in his mind the boy knew he was there as he lowered himself down at the foot of the bed.

"We need to talk."

…

"So what did he say next?" Videl asked.

"A lot." Gohan said sitting up on one of Videl's kitchen stools with a soda in his hand. His friends all gathered around him. Eraser and Trevor, Sharpener, Ryan they were all there.

"Like what?" Ryan asked with his arm hanging limp over his girl's shoulder while leaning up against the fridge.

Gohan looked up him. "Like how sorry he was and how he blames himself for a lot of stuff that happened to me. He thinks if he was around things wouldn't have got this messed up for me." Gohan chuckled sadly. "He wants to make it up to me." The words were caught in his throat.

"Wow man." Trevor gushed. "Heavy."

"Yeah he's wants to make it up to you? That's real cool. Better than anything my old man ever said." Ryan said with a hint of anger. His useless father had left him, and his mother and baby sister when he was nine.

"Yeah, I suppose I should be grateful. It's a start anyhow." Gohan said quietly.

"What do you mean it's a start?" Trevor asked.

"Well he hasn't exactly said he was staying. He said he has lot to think about what with Bulma and Goten being a big part of the picture now. Before it was only me and my mother and now there are more people counting on him." Gohan explained in a quiet voice. "Maybe they can do what I couldn't. Maybe they will convince him to stay. I don't know. He did say he was looking forward to the baby arrival. Maybe jr's arrival will convince him to stay." Gohan said a little hopeful.

"What about Vegeta? Have you heard anymore since he blew up the gravity room?" Videl asked stunning the rest of the boys.

"No shit?! I didn't know that!" Trevor said stunned sitting with Eraser behind him with both her arms over his shoulders clinging to him while sitting next to Gohan.

"Geez, I wouldn't want piss him off." Ryan stated looking over at his friends with the same stunned expression.

Gohan looked down at the soda he held with both hands. "Yeah well that's old news. Dad said as soon as he got back on Sunday he complete destroyed it. It's just a pile of rubble now." And then he scoffed. "Bulma's real pissed. Now there someone you don't won't to rub up the wrong way." He chuckle for the first time in a few days.

"Yeah? Shit and I wanted to check that place out." Trevor said disappointed.

"Well don't worry after Bulma settled down and dad had a talk to her she's going to build a bigger and better GR." Gohan chuckled again. "She said something about it being Saiyan proof what ever that means."

"Cool, coz I wouldn't mind checking out it as well. When she finished do you think you can get us in there?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, sure." Gohan said with warm smile. "Why not." Both Trevor and Ryan smiled at the thought.

"Me too." Sharpener said feeling a little left out of the picture. Gohan turned to his best friend with the same smile.

"Yeah you too." Gohan said patting him on his back bringing a gratifying smile to Sharpener's face.

"And what about Vegeta? Have you guys talked yet?" Videl asked moving over to the bench opposite Gohan and pinching a handful of chips. The smile left Gohan's face and his eyes lowered to his empty soda can that now sat in front of him.

"No. We just get into fights" Gohan looked up at her, angrily. "I found out he got stuck into Yamcha the other night. I was real pissed at him when I found that out. Krillin told me all about it when he came up to visit Dende the other night."

"Yeah? Wow… I remember you tell me about kissing that guy." Sharpener said sitting on his left side munching on some chips that Videl put out for them earlier.

"Yeah, so we haven't exactly had a civil conversation since." Gohan explained getting up and stretching his long legs to stop them from cramping with the extra weight he was carrying. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why's that? You haven't told him about the camp, have you?" Ryan asked as they all headed for the livingroom. They all flopped onto the couches getting ready to watch a DVD that Trevor had brought over. A week had already gone past and they all decided to meet up at Videl's for a little get together and talk about the up coming camp.

"No and I don't know if I will." Gohan said as he lowered himself back into one of the single lounges, carefully. Everyone got ready for what ever action movie Trevor had got them to watch. Videl frowned as she leaned forward to see Gohan better.

"Gohan are you planing on dumping Vegeta?" That got everyone to glance over at Gohan who quickly looked anywhere but at his friends.

"Leave him alone Del. It's none of our business." Ryan said using his pet name for his girlfriend.

"Yes it is. We are his friends. He needs us." She protested.

"Yeah, but some things should be discussed in private." Ryan argued.

"Hey guys I'm right here and I really do thank you for your concern, but to be truthful I don't know what's going to happen. I don't want to leave him, but we aren't exactly talking at the moment. He's expecting me to come running back to him. He is probably waiting for me to ask his help in feed jr his ki. I've been tempted. I've been real tired lately but dad asked Bulma if she could help. He was worried about me and said I looked a little drained. So what Geta doesn't know is Bulma gave me the tablets she was using when she was pregnant with Trunks. It's not as good, but it will have to do. I know I could ask Piccolo but that would just cause more trouble and I don't need that right now." Gohan explained as Trevor sat back with remote controls in his hand.

"Yeah, guys are like that though aren't they? Arrogant I mean." Eraser said in a matter of fact tone as she sat back next to her boyfriend. Everyone was staring at her with a puzzled expression.

"How do you figure that?" Trevor asked slightly annoyed. Ryan bit back what he wanted to add. He felt it was wiser to stay quiet with Videl sitting next to him.

"That's a bit sexist, isn't?" Sharpener asked. He hated girls saying crap like that. Mainly because they normally were saying it about him - his ex's mostly.

Gohan raised brow. "What do you mean? I've known some girls that take the cake on that subject." He glanced quickly over at Videl and back before she saw him.

"Oh it's just all the guys I've ever dated seem to think I'll just drop everything and run after them. You know to their football practice and stuff like that. Gary was terrible like that." Eraser said with Trevor frowned next to her.

"Hey babe, I'm not like that…" He protested. "…and who the HELL is this Gary dude?!" Trevor asked his whole expression changed while he was trying to figure who this Gary dude was.

Videl nodded she couldn't always keep up with all of Eraser boyfriends, but that guy stood out. "Yeah, I remember him it was about year ago, right?" Eraser nodded pleased she remembered him. Videl shook her head. "Gary Walters … wow…Now there was a real asshole!"

Horror slapped Trevor hard in the face. "Gary Walters?! You mean you went out with HIM?!" His temper was rising. The guy thought he was god's gift to women, and he was right. Girls would fall over backwards for him. Trevor hated the guy. He was on his team last season before he moved away.

"Hey sweetie, Gary is way-gone, old news." She said cheerfully while kissing him lightly on his face, reassuring him. "Yeah, ancient history. I've dated plenty of guys since then." She smiled sweetly at Trevor's stunned expression as his jaw dropped. Videl quickly snatched the controls out of Trevor's limp hand before Eraser could open her big trap again. Gohan fought back his laughter. Sharpener turned to him with the same smirk on his face, and wiggling his brows with the amusement of it all. Gohan was struggling not to laugh even harder now. Ryan was shaking his head not believing the mouth that girl had sometimes. The movie began to play while Trevor sat stunned.

"Oh, I love this movie!" Eraser cheered. Videl couldn't help but wonder whether her friend's attention-span was less than that of a goldfish. They all tried to get involve in the movie and hoped that Trevor would eventually snap back into the present.

…

"How was your night?" Piccolo asked as Goku left after dropping Gohan off.

"It was great and the movies weren't that bad, neither." He said with a smile Piccolo hadn't seen on his face for while. "So you stayed up for me?" Gohan asked nudging him in the arm feeling gigged enjoying the time he had with his friends.

Piccolo rased his brow with amusement. "It's good to see you smiling again kid." He said dodging the question all together.

"Thanks it feels good too. Well I'd best hit the sack. I'll see tomorrow Piccolo, and thanks again for waiting up for me." He winked and walked off with more of a spring in his step than he had for sometime.

"Bloody kid." Piccolo smirked just then he felt a high power level approaching them fast. Gohan stopped and turned back towards Piccolo when he felt the power.

Gohan frowned. "What the hell?!" Knowing what was about to come.

"Vegeta?" Piccolo asked as he watched the prince lower himself a few feet away. Vegeta's eyes were locked on Gohan's ignoring the Namek all together.

"Boy?" Vegeta said.

"Piccolo, tell Vegeta I'm not talking to him." Gohan said angrily.

The Namek turned to Vegeta. "He's not talking to you."

Vegeta's eyes snapped to Piccolo, annoyed. "Tell the boy I'm not leaving until he does!"

Piccolo raised a brow and turned to Gohan who was clenching him fist at this stage, glaring at his lover. "He says he not leaving…"

"Tell him I'm not interested in what ever it is he has to say!" Gohan growled. Piccolo turned to Vegeta.

"He not inter…"

"Tell him I'm not that easily gotten rid off!" Vegeta demanded. Both Gohan and he were in a battle of glares leaving Piccolo looking back and forth between them both, slightly amused.

"There is nothing you have already said that I haven't heard a thousand times before." Gohan snapped.

"Maybe, if you weren't so stubborn."

"Look who talking ass!"

"Your so damn pig headed!"

"BASTARD!!"

"BRAT!"

"Vegeta, Gohan…" Piccolo went to gain back some sort of order when their heads snapped and glared at him. He raised his hands up in the air surrender as he turned to leave them there to quarrel.

Gohan was glaring, burning holes into his partner. "Why did you have to come?! I was happy before you showed up!" He snapped hurting Vegeta with his words. He saw the pain pass in his lover's eyes. Gohan bit his bottom lip in regret. The prince went to turn and leave when Gohan took a step with his hand stretched out. "Geta …I-I'm ….sorry." He said in a low voice. With Vegeta's back to him Gohan couldn't see the prince eyes and the flash of pain.

"So am I…" Vegeta whispered as he turned to the boy that could destroy him with single word.

Gohan lowered his head. "I miss you…but I need time…I need to work out a few things. Can you wait a little longer? I've got a lot going on that needs sorting out…" He tried to explain looking back up at Vegeta. His lover's liquid pools captured his they held the same pain of separation, both longing to be in each others arms.

Vegeta nodded sadly not wanting to leave him. The distance between them was distressing for both of them. He wished the boy would let him help him. "I won't ever give up on you boy." And with that Vegeta tore himself away and leaped into the sky and back to CC alone.

Gohan stood there watching as the tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm counting on it…" He whispered as he turned back with a lot less bounce in his steps. "We are both counting on it Geta." He patted his belly as he disappeared through the doors for another lonely night.

…

"Hey guys, what you think?" Eraser said looking at cute light denim jeans with a short pink ruffle top for a toddle. She took it off the rack and showed her friends.

Gohan shook him head and chuckled. "I don't think so. It too big for starters." It was a lovely warm Saturday morning and he was enjoying his friends' company as they spent it at the Mall.

"How small do they come?" Trevor asked.

"This is size one." Eraser said looking at the tag.

Trevor shook his head. "No, I mean the kids, babies. What size are they when they pop out?"

Videl frowned at him. "They don't 'pop out' idiot! They get pushed out."

Trevor thumbed at Gohan standing next to him. "Well not with him, they don't. He's getting his cut out." He reminded everyone. Gohan cringed. Videl quickly looked around they were getting a few stares directed at them. She reached over and back hand him across the head.

"Oww… Why you do that for?!" He whined rubbing his head. Eraser came up and glared at Videl.

"Hit your own boyfriend this one is mine!" She snapped. She turned back to Trevor. "Poor baby." She cooed.

Videl shook her head and glanced over at Ryan as he quickly jumped behind Sharpener who quickly moved away.

"Hey! Keep me out of this." Sharpener said raising his hands surrendering. Gohan smiled and wandered over to the jump suits where his fingers glided over the soft material.

"It's weird." He said not to anyone particle. They all moved over to him glancing around at the different things on display in the same aisle.

"What's weird?" Videl ask looking at the tiny jump suit in his hands.

"I'm going to have a baby." He said tapping his belly with a smile that quickly turned into a full blown laugh. One of the other customers standing nearby looked over at him with a raised brow before hurrying off. Videl and the others laughed with him.

"Way to go, bubby." Ryan said slapping Gohan on the back. "I think you scared her good." He laughed.

"Yeah I did. I'll have to be more careful." Gohan said with a chuckle enjoying himself.

"Hey guys what's this do?" Sharpener asked holding up a breast pump, looking down the tube.

"What's it look like?" Videl asked sarcastically

"I-I don't …that why I'm asking!" He said.

Trevor snatched it off Sharpener and lifted up his shirt and placed the pump over his right nipple. "It's a breast pump you moron!" He said showing him how it worked setting the boys off into fits of laughter. Eraser frowned and snatched it off him with a loud popping sound followed by a yelp. "OUCH!! Crikies, whydya go and do that for?! I was only showing him." Trevor growled.

"Hey Trev, how did you know in first place?" Ryan chuckled clapping his hand with Gohan's in a high five. They were all laughing except for the girls and Trevor who was still rubbing his nipple furiously.

"You don't do that in a SHOP!" Eraser snapped at her boyfriend, embarrassed mostly because he did it in public.

Just then a sales assistant came up to them. Her blonde hair was set up high in a bun. She gave disapproving glace at the teens. "Can I help you?" Her acid toned voice wiped away their smiles for a second until Sharpener reached over and took back the pump from Eraser.

"Yeah, can you tell me what this is used for?" He asked keeping a straight face as he handing her the pump. The expression on her face was priceless they all burst out laughing as they hurried out of the shop.

"That was not funny!" Videl said trying holding back her laughter.

"Yes it was. Did you see the bitch's face. Oh man… I can't believe you did that." Ryan gushed.

"Yeah I surprised myself too." Sharpener chuckled.

Gohan chuckled. His whole face was glowing from all the laughter. They walked on a little ahead when the girls said they needed to do few things so they separated and the boys headed over to look at some CDs in Sanity why they waited for the girls.

All four boys started searching for their favourite artists and commenting on them.

"I really like this song." Gohan said pointing at the CD single, '_The Reason_' by the Hoobastank. It sort of reflected his feeling perfectly at the moment.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah they are real cool." He smiled and then looked up to see Matt up at the counter purchasing something. He quickly glanced around to see if Matt was alone, he wasn't. The rest of his gang were hovering at the front of the shop talking. It was obvious to him that Matt hadn't noticed them yet. He felt someone nudge his arm glance over to Trevor and Sharpener. They turned to see Gohan eyes locked onto Matt's back as the boy waited for his change.

"Are you alright bub?" Ryan asked.

Gohan just nodded not saying a word as he watched the boy bounce out of the store back to his large group of friends and head off further down into the Mall laughing.

"Come along. I think the girls will be looking for us." Ryan said waiting for Gohan to snap out of it.

"Yeah come on. Lets grab something to eat I'm starving!" Sharpener said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, me too. Come on." Trevor said as he and his two friends watched Gohan nod solemnly allowing them to lead him out of the shop.

They met the girls at the food court and Sharpener and Trevor grabbed some more spare chairs and brought them over to the table. They sat together with their mound of food and sodas chatting about the camp and what they were going to do.

"So whose car are we going in?" Eraser asked.

"Will there six of us. We will need to take two cars." Trevor stated. "What are the roads like up that way?" He asked.

"I wouldn't call them roads." Videl scoffed. "They are goat tracks. There's no way I'm taking my car up there."

"That bad, huh?" Trevor raised brow at Ryan thinking about whether it such a good idea to offer to bring his beloved Firebird on the trip. It was part of who he was a reflection of his alter ego. Plus the chicks loved it and the boys envied him. He was sure of it. Who wouldn't?

"Well I can fit two others in the truck." Ryan said before he bit into his burger.

"One being me!" Videl cheered as she leaned closer to her jock boyfriend. Ryan smiled as he continued to stuff his mouth.

"Well I don't care." Said Sharpener; stirring his vanilla thick shake with his straw. I guess I'll go with you."

"Hey Trev if you want you can drive my jeep. It's back at CC. It can fit four comfortably and it can take on any type of road." Gohan offered. "Though, I doubt I will be able to fit behind the wheel." He chuckled patting his belly.

"That will be great man. Thanks…I was little worried about driving my car out there. But that be great!"

"Well it's all settle then. Sharpener will come with us and Gohan and Eraser will go with you Trevor." Videl said. "Now what time should we leave?" She asked. Ryan quickly scoffed down his food.

"As early as possible. I want to beat the traffic." He said taking another bite.

"What about seven?" Videl asked everyone.

"Sound good to me." They all agreed the only person who didn't voice his opinion was Gohan.

"Hey dude. What ya reckon are you okay with that?" Trevor asked.

Gohan was distracted when Trevor nudged his arm. "Hey? Oh yeah I'm fine with that. I um just have to organise getting the jeep from CC."

"We can go around there Friday morning. I'm taken the day off." Ryan stated. "Which would be great. That gives me a longer weekend." He chuckled.

"Lucky you… I can't. I've got to hand in my English project on Friday or I'm sure I'll get an F." Sharpener said tossing his empty cup into the bin next to him.

Gohan zoned out again as he watched Matt and his buddies up ahead laughing and causing a storm around them. No one else in Gohan group had caught sight of them and continued talking about the camp. Gohan found himself unable to drag his eyes off them. It scared him that Tina, Sharpener's ex girlfriend, would have told him everything she knew about him. It was then while he was staring at Matt that the teen in question turned around like he knew someone was watching him.

Their eyes met and Gohan gasped getting all his friends attention. They frowned and followed line of vision. "Ahhh great! Matt again." Ryan growled throwing his burger down with the loss of his appetite.

Gohan watched as tiny smirk curled on Matt lip. The kid turned back to his friends and said something they all looked Gohan way. "Now what?" Trevor asked. They watched as Matt and Derrick and with two other buddies headed there way. The rest of the group just stayed watching. "Shit, here comes trouble." Sharpener sumerred.

"Every one just keep cool, Kay." Ryan said. The tension around the table was high. All eyes were on Matt threading his way through the crowd to reach them.

He stopped a few feet away from Gohan. Matt eyed Gohan up and down with his smile broadening. "So they let freaks like you out?" He snickered. His goons beside him laughed on cue.

"What do you want Matt?" Trevor asked. He was ready to spring out of his chair if he had to. So were the others. Gohan was weary after the nightmare he had the other night with Matt appearing in it. He felt uneasy being this close to the guy. He knew he wouldn't be fast enough to fight the guy in his condition, and he would be the one coming out worse off. Matt had the advantage over him now. But he didn't want the guy to know that. Gohan put on his poker face.

"What is it Matt?" Gohan asked.

"It's been a long time pretty boy!" Matt smirked he knew what buttons to press to upset Gohan. "A bit on the plump side huh?" His smug smirk grew.

"What's it to you?" Eraser snapped. Matt momentarily glanced her way and looked at her up and down before returning his attention back to Gohan.

"I've heard some very interesting things about you of late." Matt said glancing over his shoulders grinning at his friends then turning back. "Weird stuff. How about we go for a little walk? " Matt reached out and grab Gohan arm and tried to pull him up on his feet when Ryan and Trevor jumped to their feet nearly toppling over their chairs as they did. Sharpener took a threatening step behind the three goons, blocking there exit. He was taller by a few inches than them. They looked back up at him and turned back to Matt waiting for the word.

"Get lost you creep!" Videl spat as she stood up getting others around to look their way. Matt's eyes were fixed on Gohan who had stayed pretty calm through the whole thing. He kept his cool and pulled his arm away from Matt hand.

"If you want to talk do it here or go away." Gohan stated. Ryan shifted next to Sharpener on guard. Trevor's eyes stayed fixed on them for any sudden movement. Eraser and Videl looked as ready as the boys. The silence was drawn out and until they were all interrupted by the Mall security guard arrived on the scene. He spoke very softly into his walkie talkie before stopping in front of them. Trevor noticed that Matts other friends further up took off. So much for friends he scoffed to himself pleased.

"What's going on here?" The guy demanded

Without looking back at him Matt kept his eyes firmly fixed on Gohan. "Nothing. We were just leaving. Catchya later." He winked at Gohan then walked away with his friends.

"What was that about?" The guy asked warily not liking teenagers at all.

"Nothing sir." Sharpener said with friendly smile. "Just a misunderstanding… It's all sorted out now."

"Right well don't stay too long." He pointed at all of them and walked away. When his back was turned Eraser poked her tongue at him nearly getting caught as he swung around again glancing at them.

"What an ass."

"I'll say. Come on lets go. Hey maybe head to the park." Trevor said. They all agreed and headed out of the Mall and got into Videl's and Trevor's cars and headed towards the city park not far from their school. It was the same park Gohan had told Sharpener about himself months back.

A lot had happened since then and some things hadn't changed at all. Gohan thought as he sat on the bench watching his friends play ball in the warm sun. He'd been enjoying watching his friends for the best part of an hour. It was lovely under the winter sun for a change. It almost made Gohan sleepy. He glanced over at the pond watching the ducks splash themselves as they frolicked around so carefree.

Gohan called out to them as he got up. "Hey guys! I'm just going for walk!" They all nodded before their attention turned back to Sharpener kicking the ball and Trevor and Videl making a dive for it only to come tumbling down on each other with laughter around them. Gohan shook his head as headed over to the pond to watch the ducks. He was thinking about what's happened in the lasted few days. He unconsciously rubbed the top of his bulging belly soothing the movement he was feeling. The baby was getting restless. "Hungry I bet?" Gohan giggled. "I know what you're after your daddy's ki, huh? Well you'll have to get used to those tablets. Not as nice as your father's ki but it will have to do." He said like the baby could hear him and sometimes he could swear that jr could understand every word.

"What if his father wants to help?" Vegeta asked as stepped out from his hiding place scaring the hell out of Gohan in the process.

"GETA!!" Gohan said with his hand covering his pounding heart. "What are you doing there?" He asked as he relaxed and moved over to the bench between them.

"I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd say hi." His eyes roamed over the boy. How he liked to look at him. It was candy to the eyes.

"Neighbourhood huh?" Gohan scoffed. He didn't believe him and knew Vegeta wasn't asking him too. Vegeta approached him cautiously and sat down next to him. He kept his eyes on Gohan who squirmed under his powerful stare.

"So the woman gave you those damn tablets?" Vegeta asked. Gohan gulped and lowered his head and nervously rubbed his large belly and nodded. "They're not as good or as healthy as what I can do for our child." Vegeta said in a quiet and caring tone he only used for the boy ears.

Gohan glanced up at him. "I know, but jr will just have to get used to it." Gohan said defiantly, studying Vegeta's eyes in the process. They were cleverly masked, but the caring under-tone he was being fed through their bond was still warm.

"Why? Why does it have to be this way?" Vegeta asked. He was finding it inconceivably hard to stay away from the boy. "We are so close to becoming a family now with jr arriving in the next few weeks. Koi I need to be with you then. I'd hate to think that anything bad could happen. It's too dangerous to be separated from each other, especially now. I know you don't want me around. I can sort of understand that, well I'm trying to. I know everyone needs space, but why now?"

Vegeta reached out and held Gohan's hand in his and when he noticed the boy didn't pull away he continued. "I love you koi it hurts being separated from you. I miss not being able to feed my ki to our child. Come back koi, where it's safer. If anything happened to you I would …well I couldn't go on without you. You mean everything to me. You have showed me what love is."

Gohan bit his lip holding back the lump that was forming in the back of his throat. He looked down at their fingers entwined. He opened his mouth only to close it again. When he did manage to get the words together they were broken and strained. "Geta …it …it's not that I don't want to be with you…" Nervously he glanced up at Vegeta. "…it's far from the truth. I guess I'm just scared…" Gohan quickly glanced up to see Vegeta totally focused on him. He looked away. "I guess …I'm acting like a child but I feel trapped, like everything is closing in on me. Everything is happening at once. Nothing is as simple anymore." He smiled sadly. "Nothing about my life was every simple. All I wanted was to be normal." Gohan shrugged his shoulders as he found Vegeta thumbing the back of his hand affectionately. In a choked voice "I need time Geta I need time to sort this out." A tear spilled onto their hands. Through blurred vision he looked up at his lover. "I just need some time. Give me two weeks at the most. I'm going away with my friends for a while…"

Vegeta's eyes flashed. "Where?"

"Ryan's uncle has a cabin somewhere up in the mountains. We are going to stay up there for a few days. I think it will do me good to get away for a bit. I'm actually looking forward to it. We're going to leave Saturday morning." Vegeta turned and looked away for a second. Gohan could see that he was processing everything. He didn't look to happy but at the same time he didn't look like he was going to argue.

Vegeta turned back to Gohan grabbing the boy's hands and looked him squarely in the eyes. "If this is what you want koi I'll accept it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I want you to promise me to be careful and call me or your baka of a father if you need anything, anything at all. "

At that moment all Gohan could do was nod. His throat was choked up. The tears spilled again he mouthed a thank you when Vegeta pulled him and wrapped both arms around him tightly.

"I love you koi. Be careful." Gohan fought back a choked cry and nodded in to Vegeta's shirt. A sad smile crossed the prince's face. "Good. Well at least we are talking again." Vegeta smirked.

Gohan choked and laughed. "Yeah"

Vegeta smiled and brushed away his lover's tears. "Yeah." He said softly.

Gohan felt so much lighter after their talk. He thought it would end up like the other times, a screaming match. "Thank you Geta."

"It's okay boy. I just worry about you, especially now. You are so close to giving birth and I'd hate to think of anything happening to you. You are very special to me, you know that?"

Gohan nodded with a coy smile. "Yeah… so I'm finding out." He glanced up at Vegeta who was smiling affectionately at him.

"Forgive me yet about Yamcha?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan took a deep breath and with a slight comical frowned. "Don't push your luck!" Then he smiled. "I'm trying."

"Fair enough." Vegeta smirked. "If it helps I've forgiven you for kissing the asshole in the first place." Vegeta chuckled as Gohan swapped him hard across the chest.

"Bastard!"

"Brat!"

Silence fell over them again as they sat there. Then Gohan looked away shyly. He felt like this was a first date or something. It was a weird feeling. "Um …you know… if you want to do that …um feed jr you can." Gohan quickly glanced back at Vegeta who was grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"I would like that." Gohan's smile lit his whole face. Vegeta shifted back on the bench and pulled Gohan up close to him. He wrapped one arm over the boy's shoulders while the other hand sat comfortable over the boy's belly. Gohan leaned into Vegeta and closed his eyes with his head resting against his lover's. Feeling that familiar warm glow surge through him again a contented smile slipped and curled over both their faces as they felt jr bathing in its father's ki.

Both were unaware of Gohan's friends watching from behind them. Smiles slipped on all of their faces as they returned back to their game pleased to see their friend back in his lovers arms once again.

"Things look like they might be picking up." Ryan said wrapping his arms over Videl's slender shoulders.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it." She grinned as she pushed him away. "You're it!" She yelled as she took off with Ryan chasing after her.

"Get back here Del! Who said I was playing?" He laughed with his friends all rushing to get away from him as the new game started. No one saw the broad grin across Derrick face as he slid from behind a large tree and hightailed it back to Matt with the news he had just heard.

He streaked across the busy street as fast as his legs could go. "I can't wait to tell Matt this. He'll love it!"

TBC…

A/N: Well I hoped you liked it? The song '_The Reason_' by the Hoobastank is what I was listening to while writing this chapter.

I can't wait till they all get to the camp. Why, not telling! Oh and we will see more of Matt too ;)

I know you have been waiting a long time between each update. Sorry about that! It takes me about a week to do a chapter if I find time around everything else I need to do. Then I send it of to be edited and that take few days. My poor long suffering editors. :P…. soooo I best start now, huh? Kewl? Catch y'all later.

Oh yes and I have devilish idea on how I'm going to end this story. LOL can't tell you though!

Thanks sooo very much for reviewing. :)


	25. chapter 24

A/N: I don't own DBZ. This story is AU…Characters are OOC. Warning: m/m coupling, also swearing. The list goes on and on… If you don't like it, don't read. Rated R.

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 24

"Hi guys." Gohan called over the sound of the gates complaining with a metallic groan as they slid open further behind him. "I wasn't expecting you." Gohan said smiling at Trevor as his friend closed the driver's door to his firebird.

Trevor stepped onto the curb and pointing over to Ryan doing the something. "Well this lug needed a lift and I had nothing better to do so…" Trev chuckled.

"Lug?" Ryan complained as he went to swipe his friend. Trevor playfully jumped back out of reach laughing.

"Hehe…Hey man, it was a complement." He chuckled dodging another swing.

"I'll remember that." Ryan chuckled. He turned back to Gohan who was grinning at them. A broad smile crossed his face. "I hope you don't mind but I brought my sister along."

Gohan raised brow. "No, why should I mind?" He asked. Ryan went over and opened the back door of the car. Gohan's smile broadened when a little girl about eight climbed out. She was wearing a denim shirt and a red t-shirt with a Mickey Mouse face printed on the front of it. Her hair was tied back in long ponytail that bounced behind her as she approached him. Her hand securely held in her brothers.

Her small angelic face turned up to him. "Hi." She said in a small voice. "My name's Sam."

"It's short for Samantha." Ryan smirked as his sister glared back up at him. He ignored her and turned back to Gohan. "Thanks dude, mum couldn't afford another day off work, and Sam here has appointment with the dentist."

"Dentist, huh?"

"Yeah, just a check up this _time_…" He made sure to add the last bit which, in return, earned him another glare from his sister.

"That was Bobby's fault! He pushed me!" She defended. Ryan shook his head at his sister.

"Bobby?" Gohan inquired.

"One of the neighbour's kid." Ryan explained. "He's a bit of a bully."

"He _is_ a bully!" She said.

Trevor's shoulder straitened. "Do you want us to go over there, and rough him up for you Sam?" he asked slamming his fist into the palm of his hand. Gohan turned around with raised brow in disbelief. Trevor shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I just thought I ask." Gohan and Ryan both shook their heads at the football jock.

Gohan turned back to the little girl. He noticed how similar she was to her brother. They both had the same breath taking ocean green eyes. The same light brown hair that, when under the sun, could be mistaken for blonde.

In the short space of time Gohan was studying her, Sam was doing the same to him. Her eight year old mind thought he looked cute. The way his hair was all tossed and curtained his warm eyes, at the same time being gently teased by the morning breeze.

Gohan was wearing his Nikes with his new rustic blue jeans while wearing his white printed shirt with cuffs were turned up, showing a beaded band around his right wrist. His shirt was unbuttoned at the collar showing off a silver chain.

"Are you a model?" She asked. The boys chuckled. Gohan with a warm smile shook his head.

"No, I'm not." He said.

"You should be." She replied with smile. "You're real cute." She giggled.

"I like your sister already Ryan. Do you want to swap her for Goten?" He asked knowing full well he could never give up his baby brother.

Ryan put up his hands and waved them in front of him. He'd met Goten and as much as he liked the kid. "No way, man, this one is enough. I don't think our neighbourhood would survive with your brother living there." Gohan had to agree with that.

"You can't blame me for trying." He chuckled with a hand now touching his ever growing basketball mound. Sam's eyes widened and were now glued to it. For some reason she hadn't really taken any notice of it before now.

"Are you going to have baby?" Sam asked innocently. Ryan closed his eyes. Trevor looked away and coughed. Gohan stared wide eyed and speechless. His mouth moved but no words come forth. He glanced up to Ryan for help.

Ryan jumped in. "Sam you know that's it's impossible." He said. "That's the stork's job." He added while grabbing a firm hold of his sister hand and purposely ignoring her puzzled expression.

"It is?" Her small voice asked.

"Yeah!" Ryan said refusing to talk sex with his eight year old sister. "Come on I'm sure Gohan will show you around."

Gohan blinked a few times before turning to Trevor who laughed at seeing his expression. He patted him on the back. "Hey, it's cool." Trevor said with friendly smile. "Don't worry so much."

Gohan nodded slowly, unsure. "Er…if you say so." Trevor simple nodded.

"Come on you guys!" Ryan yelled from the front steps. "We haven't got all day!"

They walked back with Gohan reaching over punching in the button that allowed the large iron gates to close. The droning sound echoed as the gate slowly slid into place and locking securely behind them as they disappeared inside.

….

Vegeta was down inspecting his new gravity room with Goku at his side. Both warriors looked around the spacious circular room. The massive column that held the computer was now gone from the centre of the chamber. It was replaced with small panel near the entrance door. His eyes met Goku's they both raised single curious brow. Goku shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know. Vegeta frowned and turned back to look at the room. When he looked up his eyes grew wide with it his temper started to flare.

"What's that?" He spat. Goku looked to where Vegeta was pointing to. Up high behind them was a window that over looked the prince's precious training room.

"That's my monitoring room." Bulma stated as she stepped into the room. Vegeta raised a brow for her to explain before he blows it up. He was feeling a little pissed that she would do something without his knowledge.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I designed the building so instead of having the main computer exposed were you can repeatedly destroy it…" Vegeta's eyes darkened and narrowed. "I've integrated into the surrounding walls, and behind that protected glass is where the master computer will be running the whole operation. It will be safe there and won't be frequently blown up." She explained making her point clear. Bulma turned to the small panel on the wall.

"From this panel you can add the settings you want, but up there commands the whole show." Vegeta eyes never left hers. Bulma could see he wasn't impressed unlike Goku, who kept nodding his head as she spoke, thinking it was great idea. From the corner of his eye, Vegeta was quiet aware of the other Saiyan annoying approval. He was sure if the baka kept nodding his head like he was it would roll off. And THAT, he thought, would be impressive, and amusing!

Bulma sighed before continuing. "From up there I can also monitor you and…"

Vegeta blinked. Did he hear correctly? "Monitor me?" He demanded.

"Yes. In case of any abnormalities…"

Vegeta eyes widened. "We're Saiyans!!" He hissed. "Everything about us screams _abnormality_!" He growled. He was irritated that she thought she could use them as lab rats yet again. He looked back up at the extended glass window above him. Think of ways to destroy it. Quickly!

Immediately Bulma's temper flared her eyes narrowed her hands flow to her hips. "Vegeta! It's not like I'm going to spy on you or anything. I'll ask you before I do anything. I have more manners than that!" She spat. Vegeta's eyes darkened as he slowly turned around to her, ready to rip into her.

Quickly Goku clasped his hands together and rubbed them like he would in front of a welcome fire. "Great! Now that's settled." Vegeta eyes snapped his way. Goku smiled that goofy grin of his trying to lighten the artic mood in the room.

Just as the room was about to erupt into a thunder storm both men turned their attention back towards the door with their Saiyan hearing. Moments later the sound of two boys thundering towards them could be heard. "DAD!!" Trunks yelled with hint of panic in his voice. Bulma turned to hear her son as he come running into the room wearing nothing but his boxers. Both boys' hair was in disarray from their sleep.

Trunks and Goten came to skidding stop in front of them all. "_Daaaad_! Gohan's here, and there's this…this…" Trunks tried to explain.

"GIRL!! There's a girl!" Goten said bouncing up and down looking alarmed. Each adult in return raised a brow.

"What girl?" Bulma asked confused.

"I thought I was picking Gohan up?" Goku thought out loud. "Or maybe I wasn't?" He said confused to no-one but himself.

"_That_… blasted Namek!" Vegeta spat. He quickly marched out of the room with the others hurrying along behind him.

….

Moments before Gohan was holding Sam's hand as they all stepped into the living room from upstairs. "Anyone want a soda or something to eat before we go?" He asked politely.

"Cool." Said Trevor with a huge grin. Sam looked up at Gohan who was still holding her hand.

"Who were those boys?" She asked. The boys chuckled as they all stepped into the kitchen and pulled up a seat.

"The one that squealed and ducked under the covers was Trunks." Gohan chuckled. "And the other one that just stood there blinking at you was my little brother, Goten." All the guy's laughter harder.

"I think he's cute." Sam said.

"Which one?" Ryan asked.

"The one, that squealed." Sam explained.

"Trunks." Gohan smiled. Sam went deep shade of red and all the boys grinned. Gohan couldn't help but think what Vegeta might have to say about this. "Well I'll tell you what. If you pick him as your boyfriend, you'll definitely have your job cut out for you." He smiled with the image of Trunks being house trained. The other two agreed.

"Um …does Trunks have a girlfriend?" Sam asked timidly.

Gohan thought about it as he placed a soda down in front of each of them. "Not that I know of." He said.

Trevor laughed. "Hehe…he has now." Sam frowned.

"Awww… leave her alone." Ryan smirked.

"Sorry dude. Sam we're still friends right?" Trevor pouted hoping for some sympathy.

Ryan chuckled. "Hey dude does that work on Eraser?" Trevor glanced his way and winked with a look that said _you know it does_. Ryan shook his head as Trevor returned his attention back to Sam with his bottom lip now out.

"You're funny." She giggled. Trevor face beamed.

"Did you hear that? I'm funny." He said pleased.

"Keep dreaming." Ryan chuckled as he took sip of his drink. Trevor pretended to be hurt which only resulted in more giggles from Sam.

Gohan placed a plate of cookies in front of them all. Everyone dived for one as he pulled up chair and sat down. Gohan looked up at that moment to see two boys fly past the door. He chuckled to himself, took a cookie for himself and started chewing.

Gohan eyes looked up to see Sam leaning over the table whispering something to her brother. Curiously he watched Ryan with a smirk that looked as if it could erupt into a laugh any second. He looked over at Gohan. Sam lowered her eyes coyly. "What?" Gohan asked. Trevor raised an inquisitively brow.

Sam looked up, her eyes held a gleam Ryan said. "Oh nothing."

"Come on man what going on?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, it's just my sis here thinks you're cute too and she wouldn't mind marrying you." Ryan burst out. His sister retaliated by hitting him hard on his shoulder. "Owww! That smarts." He chuckled. Gohan grinned and blushed at the same time. Trevor smirked. Gohan turned to the girl now blushing like a 100 watt bulb.

"I did not, Ryan!" Sam snapped upset that he told on her.

Gohan struggled with his grin biting back his amusement as he looked over at the girl. He wasn't too sure what to say to an eight year old girl. He could see the girl was embarrassed by her brother's outburst. "Sam, don't be upset. I think that was sweet. And you know what?" The little girl shocked her head and Gohan went on. "I've never had anyone ask me to marry them." Her jaw dropped. How could anyone not?

Trevor and Ryan's heads both snapped to their friend, stunned. Gohan looked up at them. "What?"

Ryan beat Trevor with the question that was both on the tips of their tongues. "Hey man what about Vegeta?"

"What about him?" Gohan acted dumb.

"Aren't you and him… you know… married?"

"No. Not really."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that I am by my father's people, but not buy my mother's. It means he won't marry me because he can't see why he should since he did this." Gohan said pulling down and showing his lover's signature on his neck. Clearly it was still a bad subject. His friends could see how upset he was.

Ryan was feeling bad for his friend. "Maybe if you talk to him about…"

"We've already talked about it over and over but he still thinks it's a waste of time. He claimed me so there is no point. I wear his mark…the arrogant bast…" Gohan stopped himself before he said something in front of Sam she shouldn't hear.

"I'll marry you." Sam said in her innocence. Gohan smiled.

"You will?"

"Yes. I think you're cute and nice." Sam stated sitting up straight. Gohan looked up at Ryan who was looking at his sister with affection and amusement.

"I'm bit old for you don't you think?" Gohan smiled fondly at her.

"No. We can get married and live with my mummy." The boys grinned. Sam had determined look on her face.

"I would be honoured." Gohan bowed. A huge smile leaped onto Sam's face.

"What about Trunks?" Ryan asked looking at his sister.

"Oh, he's cute too. I want them both…" She said and the boys couldn't hold back. They laughed. Gohan could help but think Vegeta might have something to say about that. It wasn't long before Gohan turned to the doorway. He could sense his lover approaching and as soon as he did jr seemed to sense it too. Even in its protective haven the baby could sense its father approach.

Gohan knew the little one was hungry for more of its father's ki. The tablets really didn't give what jr what was needed. He wondered how Bulma could have survived those last few months of pernancy. The kid was draining him of everything now that it was getting close to the birth. Gohan shivered at the thought. Best not to think of it he thought. He tried to sooth the baby's restless movements with each step his lover took towards them. "You have to wait!" Gohan told the little one. The others looked up at him. He blushed. "Geta's on his way." Gohan explained feeling the heat in his cheeks for been caught talking to his unborn child.

The others looked at him questionably when the man himself stood at the doorway. Vegeta's commanding form stood with his eyes now locked on Gohan's "When did you arrive?" Confused as to why he didn't pick up on his young partner's ki before now.

Gohan frowned, confused himself. "About twenty minutes ago. I thought you knew." He replied honestly.

"No. It was only when the brats came to get me." He frowned inwards what going on? He was picking up the boys faint ki now why couldn't he pick it up earlier? "I was inspecting my new gravity room." He said flatly.

Trevor and Ryan ears picked up. They were both thinking the same thing. They really wanted to check this famous place out. As for Gohan he was impressed. Bulma didn't waste anytime replacing his lover's second favourite place to be. He blushed and giggled thinking of Vegeta favourite place to be.

Just then Trunks, with his hand pressed on the small of his father's back, squeezed his head between the doorframe and his father's hip. He wanted to check if that girl was still there. His eyes went wide and a deep shade of red spread across his cheeks as Sam smiled back at him. He made a hasty retreat, popping his head back behind his dad. Vegeta's attention from his son went to the girl. His dark eyes probing analysing what her attraction might be to his son?

Sam, who was kneeling on the chair so she could reach over and grab another cookie, looked up at him. Cookie in hand she smiled. Vegeta raised a questionable brow just as Bulma pushed her way through. The prince frowned and folded his arms in annoyance at his ex. Bulma beamed when she saw the little girl.

"Hello there." She said. Sam smiled back with half eaten cookie in her hand.

Goten squeezed past. The prince sneered, eyes narrowed on the carbon copy of the clown. "Whatch it brat!"

Goten's total focus was on the plate of the treats in front of him. He made a dive for them. "Cookies!!" He cheered.

"Oh…NO you don't!" Bulma quickly snatched his hand before he could reach them. Vegeta smirked he was impressed with her speed. "Breakfast first, then cookies!" She stated in her firm motherly tone that left no room for argument. She smirked at the pout on Goten's face.

"Who's this?" Vegeta finally asked pointing at the little girl looking at him, unsure. Goten thought he would come to the prince's rescue.

"That's the girl." He stated pointing at her to make no mistake who he was talking about.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'd gathered that much!" He spat. Sam smiled over at Goten. The boy gulped with the attention now on him. He quickly ducked behind his big brother chair who was finding it all amusing.

"This is Ryan's little sister. Sam." Gohan winked at her. The little girl smiled. Vegeta curiously watched the interaction between his lover and the girl called Sam. "We're getting married."

"WHAT?" Vegeta spat his arms flew to his sides. Gohan and the others laughed. Sam beamed. Vegeta's eyes narrowed onto the little girl.

"Well Geta you had your chance and you said no." Gohan was clearly enjoying the expression of disbelief on his lovers face. "She also got her eyes on set on Trunks." He added. Sam tweeted around to see Trunks pop his head around the door.

"WHAT?" The little lavender asked in disbelief.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed on the young harp that wanted, not just his lover but now his son too. The others in the room watched quietly wondering what going to happen. Goku decide to intervene with his son's misleading sense of humour before things got ugly. He placed a firm hand on Vegeta's strong shoulder for caution. The prince eyes turned on his, between them unspoken words of anger and calm until they met in an unwilling agreement to let it drop. All this under a blink of an eye unseen by the humans. Gohan watched analysing the body language between them both and quietly satisfied he pushed his point across to his lover.

Goku's attention turned to his eldest son and his friends. "I suppose you guys have got everything ready for your camping trip?" He asked from were he stood beside Vegeta with now both Saiyans blocking the door.

Ryan took another sip of his drink before answering. "Yeah, mostly we here to pick up Gohan's jeep." He explained.

Goku looked at his son. "You're not driving, are you?"

"Not unless I have to. Why?" Gohan asked finishing his drink and placing in front of him. His eyes locked with his father.

"Just want you to be careful. It can be tiresome in your condition" Gohan rolled his eyes at his dad.

Gohan understood, but it was getting him down that everyone constantly worrying about him. He tried to reassure his father. "I'll be fine dad." Goku raised a sceptical brow. Gohan sighed. "Really!"

Ryan came to Gohan rescue. "You don't have to worry sir. We'll keep an eye on him and we won't be exactly camping out in the trees. My uncle has a large log cabin up at Frosts Lakes it's near Hammonton."

"That's a bit remote." Bulma frowned concern. She had been talking quietly with Sam while she prepared the boys' breakfast. "Not many people are out that way this time of the year." She said as looked away from what she was doing. "Everyone goes up there in summer." Vegeta listened taking note while allowing Bulma to finish her interrogation. "Does your uncle have a phone up there?" Bulma asked now facing them.

"No, but we can get a signal with our cells phones on a good day." Ryan added. Bulma frown she doubtful that. The high ranges surround all that area isolating its self from the outside world.

"Where about is your uncle cabin?" She asked.

"It's a little over half hour away from Hammonton." Ryan explained a little uncomfortable with all the questions.

"What about electricity, does your uncle have that? I know the weather can be unpredictable up that way." Bulma said.

Ryan felt like he should have a spot light on him with all her enquiries. Gohan blushed feeling embarrassed. He knew they were doing it because of him. Ryan continued to answer politely. "Yes it does have electricity and if the weather gets out of hand. We have a generator." He explained hoping that would be the end of it.

Gohan had to stop this cross-examination. "Well guys I think we should go and get the jeep." He said struggling out of his chair using the table for support. Everyone looked like they were on the verge of going over there to help him.

Goten couldn't resist he hadn't seen his brother much lately and the rapidly growing belly aroused his curiosity. He placed his small hand and lean forward and turned so his ear was now pressed against the clothed mound. Gohan smiled running his fingers through his brothers hair. Goten looked up and smiled before returning to his mission. Gohan patiently allowed his brother to have this moment. Goten felt something firm brush up against his cheek his mouth went 'O' his eyes lit up.

"It's moving!" He announced proudly.

"What?" Sam asked she looked up at Bulma who just smiled. Not getting any answer forthwith Sam looked back at Goten. Vegeta beamed inside with knowledge that Gohan and his child was only a few weeks away from arriving. He felt a warmth wash over him with that thought. He couldn't wait until they were to be family, a real family. He had so much to teach his kids, and having Gohan by his side just made a dream come true. There was no doubt in his mind they would make great parents and their kids would be great warriors. Though he knew Gohan would be furiously protective of the child in the first few years. He knew his lover would be on guard. Gohan will be drained of nearly all his ki after the birth. Vegeta knew it will be up to him to keep a watchful eye over both his lover and their new born.

Goku was proudly watching his two sons. He loved them both. He still had many regrets but he was making plans to correct them. With both warriors minds elsewhere, Trunk took this time to squeeze between the protection of the two warriors.

"Hey, I want to do that too." He proclaimed as he stepped passed an amused Ryan to get to Gohan. Trunks didn't want to be left out as he quickly mirrored his friend actions. Gohan just accepted it with a little amusement and pride of his own. Both boys had smiles on their faces as they pressed their ears to the large round mound. They both giggled when they felt the baby moving. "Hey, it must be crowed in there." Trunks said with his ear still pressed against it.

"I say." Gohan added sarcastically.

"Poor thing." Goten said sympathetically. "It must be bored." He thought out loud. The others smirked.

"Can …" Sam was about to ask if she too could do what the boys were doing. When, Trunks let out a yell.

"Argh!! That nearly hurt!" He commented as he rubbed his ear trying to keep some pride in front of his dad.

"What do you mean nearly?!" Gohan grumbled rubbing furiously where the baby had kicked him. "This kid is going to leave me all bruised." He complained with frown. Vegeta face held a smug smirk.

It made Bulma snicker. "You won't be so smug when you're changing those nappies." She laughed at his appalled expression. "Hehe…I can't wait!" She laughed again.

Everyone laughed except Gohan who screwed up his nose at thought. Nappies? They were all interrupted with Vegeta outburst. "That's the _boy's_ job! Not MINE!" He knew as soon as the worlds spilled from his mouth he was in trouble. His eyes darted straight to Gohan. His young lover eye's narrowed with a fire he hadn't seen in a while.

He decided to make a quick exit before it got ugly. "I've gotta check something!" He turned to make quick get away when Goku next to him asked.

"Like what?" It sounded so innocent, but Vegeta could see the smirk in the other man eyes.

Eyes narrowed burning. "Gravity Room!!" He sneered before pushing past with Gohan hot on his heels. Everyone laughing as the boy brushed past them to get hold of his lover.

"Geta! What do you mean _my_ JOB?!" Vegeta cringed. "VEGETA?!" Now he knew he was in trouble. "Get back HERE!" Gohan screamed at him. Hell NO! Vegeta thought. He knew his ears wouldn't stop ring for the next year if he did.

"Do you think he be alright?" Goten asked Trunks worried about his brother. The lavender hair shrugged his shoulders.

"It depends if Gohan catches him or not." Trunks said. Think Goten was concerned for his father safety. Goten frown confused.

Sam looked on confused at everyone amusement at seen the man hastily retreat from the room. Goku took this time to grab a few cookies. Bulma went to slap him. "HEY!!"

Goku winked at Sam and turned with a sweet smile and mouth full of cookies. "I'm hungry." He mumbled. The others laughed at Bulma's stern expression but she couldn't hold her smile. Goku quickly left the room with Trevor trotting off after to see his friend. Ryan was just about to follow him when he turned to his sister.

Trunks and Goten frowned at their mum. "You'll let him but not us!" Trunks whined as Goten with a pout nodded his agreement.

Sam leaned over and picked up two cookies and looked up at Bulma. She in return couldn't say no to that cute little face. "Go a head." She said with a smirk.

Sam hopped off her chair with her brother watching. She approached the two pouting boys with Bulma eyes on them both. As Bulma pushed in Sam's chair she couldn't help but think how the boys mimicking their fathers when they brood.

Ryan turned to Bulma ready to go find his friends. "Will Sam be alright here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. The boys will take good care of her." She smiled. He nodded his thanks before glancing at his sister as she held out the cookies to each of the boys who hesitantly took them from the enemy. Ryan smiled, turned around and rushed off down the hall. "Right you kids, play nice." Bulma warned the boys. Trunks' blues sparkled as he looked at his mother.

"Sure mum. Come on Sam!" Trunks grabbed the girl's hand before she knew it she was been dragged out of the room nearly tripping over her feet. Goten was left standing there munching on his cookie, lost. "Come one Goten!" Growled Trunks a little frustrated from the living room. Goten ran after them.

Bulma suspiciously raised a brow at the door. "Trunks?!"

"It's cool mum. We'll take good care of her, promise!" Trunks yelled back.

"You'd better." Bulma mumbled under her breathe.

"We will?" Goten asked as he trotted next to his friend glancing at the girl. He wasn't sure if this girl would be any fun. Most kids don't like their games.

"Of course we will." Trunks smiled with a hint of mischievousness shining through. He turned to Sam. "Do you want to play a really cool game?"

Standing on the patio with two cute boys; looking at her expectantly. "Um …I guess. What's the game?" Her green eyes looked at each boy still unsure.

Trunks beamed. "Have you ever played hit the moving target?" Sam frowned.

Goten eyes lit up. "Cooooool."

…

"VEGETA!!" Gohan hammered on the door of the GR. "You better get out here, and QUICKLY!!" He demanded. Trevor sighed. No matter how much he tried, his friend wasn't listening. He was worried Gohan was going to pop the baby out any minute as his rage built.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked as he came to slow jog towards Trevor. He raised brow at Gohan still hammering at the door. Fuming Gohan sprung around his eyes darted around in the foyer only to lock on to the nearest thing. Antique vase; that Bulma's mother bought on one of her many shopping sprees. They watched with horror as Gohan snatched up the vase and went to hurl it at the closed door.

"GOHAN!!" Both yelled as they dived to save the vase. "DON'T!" They said as they snatched the vase from him. "Bulma will kill YOU!" Gohan frowned.

"Okay, fine!" He growled and stormed out.

Trevor and Ryan both sighed, their shoulders relaxed. "Phew!" They said before their eyes widened. In matching Gohan, eyes narrowed and fixed on the door in front of him while gripping the axe tight in his hand. Determined he marched over towards the GR door resolute on getting hold of his partner, and beating him to pulp for a number of reasons.

One: for his comment back in the kitchen about who does what.

Two: for running away after yelling at him to STOP!

Three: for refusing to open the door so he could beat the shit out of HIM! His heart was pounding in time with his temper his eyes fixed on the thick metal door. "GETA!!"

"NO!!" They yelled. Trevor grabbed a hold of him and pulled him back while Ryan carefully went to retrieve the axe. "No man…" Trevor said with Gohan struggling. He was surprised just how much weak his friend had become. Once Gohan could have got out of his grip easily and now his friend was struggling to put up fight.

Gohan eyes still focused at the door. "Calm down dude." Ryan said. "Let go of the axe. That's it…good boy, cool. " Ryan said as he carefully eased the axe from his friend grip. "It's okay, man. Come on lets go outside." Ryan cautiously said with Gohan dark coral eyes forced on him.

"Yeah, let's go and get the jeep." Trevor agreed. He felt Gohan's muscles relax in his grip. "Okay?" Gohan was released but both his friends were ready in case he changed his mind. Before turning his eyes narrowed at the door. "I'll be BACK!!" He warned.

Ryan and Trevor lead their friend to the door away from the source of his aggravation. Both raised a brow at each other, relieved.

As they left Vegeta sank back against the door. "He's so moody. I'll have to be more careful what I say around him." He said before composed himself and pushing off the door to start his intense training in his brand new GR. "Maybe, I should get him some flowers?" He thought as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side, showing off his chiselled frame and tan to perfection. His muscles ripped under the taunt skin as he stretched.

It wasn't long before he dropped to the floor and started his push ups. "Yeah roses would be good." Confident that will win back his boy. Then a smile slipped on his face as he continued pushing his body, biceps bulged as his powerful framed rose from the floor. He couldn't wait to make up with the boy. Those soft lips pressed against his. That warm milky skin pressed against his.

"Maybe a box of chocolates too?"

…

"I don't like this game!"

Gohan and his friend look to the side of the building to see Sam with her arms folded in front of her. Not looking very happy. "Hey Sam are you okay?" Gohan asked before Ryan could.

"Yeah she's fine!" Trunks reassured them with a sweet smile before grabbing Sam. "We're just going to play now." Trunk informed them before waving goodbye and disappearing out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Trevor asked. Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

Gohan frowned, wondering whether to follow them just as Ryan gushed excitably. "WOOAA dude, check out the cars in here!" He was already inside the garage as the other two stepped up to it. Ryan was a kid in candy store. "WOW dude this is AWSOME!!"

Gohan grinned at his friend's excitement. "You like?" He asked known the answer. Ryan looked up at him like he had lost it.

"What do you think, man?" He chuckled as his hands glided over Gohan's dad brand new corvette. It was in his father's favourite colour, red just like his old car. That Gohan remember when he was kid. "WOW man, your family must be loaded!"

Gohan blushed. "I wouldn't say that."

"I would!" Ryan said. His head was spinning with all the luxuries cars under one roof. "This is like a show room or something. Ah, there's your jeep!" Ryan said with Trevor who was already popping the hood.

"Everything looks in good order!" Trevor said with his head still under the hood.

"I hope so. It just been serviced." Gohan said poking his head over the engine between his friends. "Here's, the keys." He handed them to Ryan. Who happily took them and climbed behind the wheel.

He fired the jeep up and gunned the engine getting the boys grinning from ear to ear. Gohan shouted over the noise. "You should be doing that with dads car." He chuckled getting a thumbs up with Ryan.

"I agree. How are we going to get this baby out of here?" Trevor asked seen as it was behind Vegeta car and all.

Gohan turned around at the shinny black Mercedes. "I'll grab his keys." A devilish smile appeared as he left them to play with the toys in the garage.

…

Up in Vegeta's and his room he snatched his lover's keys off the dresser. That smile appeared on his face again as he hurried down the stairs again. Just as he stepped into the living room Bulma called to him. "Gohan sweet have you seen the kids?"

"Yeah they just outside. They're fine."

"Oh that good I thought maybe Trunks..."

Understanding Gohan said "I'm sure they are fine."

"How are you sweet? Still angry?"

"No not angry… just upset." His voice dropped a little with grief.

"Hows that?"

"Well, I thought he would be more I don't know…"

"More understanding?"

"Something like that."

"You know, I never had any luck getting him to change or feed Trunks when he was a baby. He didn't spend much time with him as I would have like, but that was partly my fault. That's not to say he won't. I got a feeling he would for you."

"You think so?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. For starters, he clamed you, not me. Plus, I have seen you get him to do a lot of things he would never have done for me."

"I suppose…"

"But don't worry too much. We'll sort out that problem when we get to it. Now all you have to worry about is if you have everything packed."

"Yeah I think so."

"Well I'll leave you. I've got some stuff to do. But don't go without letting me know K?"

"For sure." He grinned. She laughed.

"That my boy." She said turning back down the hall leaving Gohan watching her disappear.

"Mother." He smile grow.

…

Seeing the boys race past giggling with Sam yelling behind them, looking upset. Gohan raised a brow and asked. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be!" She yelled.

Shrugging his shoulders he continued across the lawn towards the garage where he found both boys looking at his father's car. They both turned around when he came into view. "Hey where have you been?"

"I just saw the kids I hope they are okay?" Gohan wondered. Ryan and Trevor laughed.

"You'll make a good mum." Trevor chuckled. Gohan pretended to be annoyed.

"Do you want the keys to the Mercedes or not?" He said as he dangled them from his out stretched fingers.

"I want! I want!" Trevor begged causing Gohan to laugh as he tossed them to him.

"If you want you can go for a spin just up the road and back see how it feels." Trevor didn't need to be asked twice. He jumped into the car with Ryan climbing into the jeep and started it up again. Trevor gunned the engine with Ryan doing the same Gohan chuckled. Guys with power under the belt he thought to himself. What would they do with the type of power he possessed he wondered?

"Are you coming? We could have ourselves a little race." Ryan wiggled his brows.

Trevor, his head poking out the window asked. "What, just outside the gates?" He liked the idea.

"I don't know guys." Gohan waved. His friends seemed to like the idea and he didn't want to floor their fun, but what about Vegeta?

"Oh come on dude, it would be loads of fun!" Ryan grinned.

"Err… okay." Gohan said with anxious smile. Seeing his friend's smiles broadening increased his confidence. Maybe this won't be so bad after all? "I'm with you Trev." He said as he moved to the back of the car to get to the other side.

"Favouritism!" Ryan yelled before letting out laugh.

Gohan shook his head at Ryan. "No, more like comfort! Plus I think I'm safer with Trev than with you!" He laughed.

"No sense of adventure!" Ryan yelled back over the sound of the engines. Before getting back behind the wheel he gave Gohan the bird. "Chicken!" He added.

Gohan shook his head laughing as he tried to buckled up. He turned to Trev who had his arm over the back of his seat and the other hand grasped the steering wheel. "Ready?" He wiggled his brows as the grinning broadened.

Gohan was feeling good. "Ready when you are. I've already opened the gate."

"Why you sir are a genius!" Trevor grinned.

"I know." Gohan chuckled.

"Right then, let see what this baby can do." Trevor gushed.

Gohan grinned enjoying his friends' company as they were about to back out a loud metal tapping startled them. They looked over their shoulders to see Goku tap the boot of the car.

"Phone Gohan!"

Gohan unbuckled his seatbelt. "Who?" He asked as his father came around and open the door to helped his son.

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "They didn't say. They just said they were a friend from school."

Confused as to who might be calling him, "Oh, okay." With his father's help Gohan was out of the car and now leaning down so he could see Trevor. "I don't know how long I'll be."

"It's cool. I'll just move the car out of the way for Ryan." Trevor said. He wouldn't dare do anything else with Gohan father standing there.

"Okay." Gohan knowingly nodded. He turned to his dad. They locked eyes for a second. Gohan thought he saw a play of amusement behind his dad's eyes. Those eyes that made him feel safe. In the second they looked at each other Gohan felt like his father was trying to make up for lost time. "Dad?"

"Yes?" Goku looked at his son with curiously.

Gohan shook his head. "Nothing." His father frowned slightly before giving his son a reassuring smile.

"Phone." He reminded his son.

"Oh yeah sorry." He headed off leaving his father watching his friends move the cars. Goku turned his attention on the other two boys. He smirked inwards. Goku had been listening to the boys outside. He wasn't about to let then attempt to race with his son in the car, especially now when he was as fragile as any human at this stage in his pregnancy. Goku, with his hands on his hips, watch as Trev very carefully drove Vegeta's pride and joy out of the garage and out of the way for Ryan to get the jeep out.

Pleased, he watched as Ryan drove cautiously passed were he was standing. Both boys were on their best behaviour. He looked over at Trevor who was getting ready to park the car back in the garage.

"I hope Vegeta doesn't come out now." He thought.

….

"Hello?"

"Hey there prettyboy." The hairs on the back of Gohan's neck rose as chill spread over his body. There was no mistaken who was on the other end of the line.

"How did you get my number?" Gohan snapped.

"It wasn't difficult since everyone knows where you live." Matt sneered.

That was true Gohan thought. He sighed. "Matt what do you want?"

"The news is that you and your friends are going on a little camping trip?"

Gohan was in a half mind to hang up there and be done with it. But he also was curious as to what Matt's plan was. "Are you gonna tell me what this is all about or am I going to hang up on you now!" He growled.

He still had the after taste of that dream with Matt and the cliff. He woke up startled and covered in sweat only this morning with the same dream. But this time he felt the presence of something evil lurking in the shadows watching him, waiting. It was suffocation unneving him these dreams.

Now here he was on the phone lost as to why Matt found it sporting to try and bully him and his friends. It was no secret that he and Matt had never got along. But since the fight out in front of the shops that night with Sharpener, and having detective Rogers now breathing down Kurt's neck everyone knew their hatred for each other. Word got out that Gohan had a friend in the police force, and now rumour was spreading like wildfire that Matt's brother had something to do with all those brutal attacks on boys in the area. James Rogers, the detective, had been keeping a close eye on Matt's brother, Kurt.

In one of Edwards' journals they had found an entry about a file with a list of boy names, and slowly one by one those boys have wound up in hospital beaten to a pulp were two had died. What frustrated James was they didn't even have a complete list of names since someone had tried to destroy the journal when his office was ransacked.

The police in their investigation found that Edwards home computer had been serviced at 'Caps Computer' before the principal's disappearance. During Roger's investigation they found that Matt's brother Kurt Benson worked there for a short time. But they had no link or proof that the file did exist or if Kurt had a copy.

Not that long ago before Bulma and Goku went out as a couple. Detective James Rogers took Bulma out for lunch. Bulma had asked if Gohan's name was on the list. James shook his head. "I don't know." He said stirring his coffee. With his eyes still locked onto the thick whirl of mud. "But it wouldn't surprise me if it was." He said flatly.

Bulma shivered. "Have you told him?" She asked.

"Yes I e-mailed him last night."

But now here he was with the phone in his hand and whatever Kurt was up too it was clear to Gohan that Matt was just as rotten to the core as his brother. The boy had put Gohan on top of his list of people to harass. It was ironic to Gohan that Matt had to pick on him now when he was less able to defend himself compared to any other time. Oh well. Gohan thought I just have to be extra careful.

"I'm waiting!" Gohan growled into the phone wait for reply.

"You think you're mister importance don't you?! Well you're wrong! I know who YOU are and you're going to be worth every moment of my time prettyboy or is that Alienboy?!" laughter could be heard on the other end.

Gohan frowned. "You're crazy!!" He interjected. "You don't know anything!" He spat.

"You wanna make a wager on that? You think your so high and mighty with your popular friends and all that dough? Huh!! Well let's see what good it will do you after this weekend!!" He spat. Gohan was left holding the phone the connection between Matt and him just went dead. He didn't realise it, but his hand was shaking.

"What did he mean after this weekend?" He asked out loud. "He called me alienboy? Does he really believe everything that Tina has told him about me?" Gohan bit his bottom lip as he put down the receiver. "He can't. He's got no proof."

Bulma walked up the corridor after an argument with Vegeta about the settings for the GR. She saw Gohan looking a little shaky. Her pace quickened just as Gohan knees went out from under him he grabbed at the table preventing his fall.

"Gohan?!" Bulma called as she came running up to him. Closing his eyes in attempt to prevent the world spinning around him he then felt warm gentle hands hold him. "Gohan honey, are you okay?" Bulma asked gently.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yeah just little dizzy I guess. I must have moved too quickly." He said trying to dismiss her worry. "I'll be fine."

Bulma frowned. How can Saiyan get dizzy from moving to quickly? The boy she saw as her son was growing weaker. Making, her dislike this camping trip even more. "Gohan honey…" She said as she directed him to the couch. "I don't know if you should go on this camp…" She was interrupted before she could go any further. Gohan turned to her as he sat down now looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Bulma …mum please let me go. I promise I'll be alright." Bulma closed her eyes each time he called her by that name. It warmed her heart. He didn't call her that as much as she would prefer but when he did she felt herself weakening under his dark pleading eyes. She cursed inwards feeling herself give into him.

"Please mum. It's only for few days with the long weekend and all. I promise I'll be alright. Trust me." That did it her eyes opened to see his young face looking up at her hopeful.

"Honey…" She smiled warmly and sat down next to him and raised her hand to his cheek. Gohan's eyes were on hers. "It has nothing to do with not trusting you. I worry about you. Things could go wrong and you're so weak now…" Gohan frowned and looked away. If it was anyone else who had said those words he would have stormed out. She sighed with her hand now hold his hand resting on his belly. She smiled with all the motherly care as she did. "It's true and you know it. Listen to me. Come on Gohan look at me." She pleaded her smile turned into an amused smirk. He looked cute when he was annoyed she thought. "You know this. You can feel the baby draining you. I know I've been there don't forget."

Gohan raised his eyes to look at her. He knew she was speaking the truth. "Sorry. I…I just hate the way I feel. My body doesn't even feel like mine anymore. I feel so weak. It scars me."

She smiled while gentle squeezing his hand. "I know sweetie… I know, but it's not long now and then you'll be able to spend your time in the new GR working out." Gohan shook his head no. Bulma lifted her finger to his lips preventing him from saying any more. "Uh uh don't say it. Vegeta can look after the baby and I'm sooo looking forward to it too." She chuckled getting Gohan to smile. "So no telling me you can't." She said tapping his hand.

"I won't. After his little comment earlier he's not going to get away with much." They both laughed out loud.

"That's my boy." She grinned. Then her face turned more serious. "Now about the camp…"

"Please Bulma…"

"Hush now. Let me finish." She said sternly but with a smile as she watched him pout thinking she going to deny him the pleasure of being with his friends that weekend, probably the last free weekend he would have for long time. "As I was about to say, is this…" She pulled out of her pocket what looked like a cell phone. "I had this done for you. It was little rushed but it should suffice. It has an endless supply of power and no matter where you are. It will always pick up a signal."

"Bulma you really didn't need to go to all this trouble. I won't be gone all that long and I really don't see any problem."

"I know but just amuse me and take it. I'll feel a whole lot better if you do." Gohan took the cell from her. He really wished she didn't go to all this trouble over him. It was embarrassing and little uncomfortable. He couldn't wait to be back to his normal self again. Then they won't have to feel like they need to protect him every hour of the day. He thought. He smiled and heaved himself off the couch. Bulma smirked and stood up as well and pulled a surprised Gohan in a tight embrace.

"What's that for?" He asked as after she released her hold on him.

"Do I need reason?" She said with smirk before walking off. "Oh…" She turned around to Gohan who was shaking his head. "Have fun." She said before walking off again.

"She's crazy." He said out loud. He looked at his new cell and smiled. "But brilliant."

…

Back at the garage he saw his father talking with Trevor and Ryan. They all seemed to get along, which made him feel good inside. "Whatsya doing?" He asked when he was in ear shot. They turned to see him approaching.

"Hi dude. What took you so long?" Ryan asked with his hands on his hips and a friendly lopsided grin spread across his face.

Gohan held up his new cell phone. "This. Bulma made it for me."

"A cell?"

"Not just any cell it's a super cell." He laughed. The other shook their heads at his lame joke. Trevor reached over and took the phone from him.

"It looks the same as mine." He said. "It looks normal." He handing it back to Gohan.

Goku with his arms followed across his chest shook his head. "Not if Bulma had anything to do with it, it isn't."

"Dads right. Bulma can't help but try and improve things." Gohan said pocketing his new cell phone.

"So are we ready to go?" Ryan asked. Clamping his hands together keen to be on their way and get his sister to her appointment on time.

"I'm ready." Gohan said with Trevor pulling out his keys.

"Well then, what if Ryan here takes my car with Sam to her appointment and I'll take you back to my place in the jeep?"

"Sounds good to me." Gohan said with nodded. Trevor held out his precious keys to Ryan, whose hand was already stretched out eagerly to take them. As Ryan went to grab them Trevor pulled away.

"Ryan man, I'm trusting you with my baby here."

"I know I promise I'll be careful with her."

"Don't go too fast and be careful where you park. Watch out for the paint and …."

"I know, I know already." Ryan said having heard it all before. His friend's list of do's and don't with his car was endless. He knew if there was the tiniest of a mark on it. Trevor would be sure to find it.

"Trev give him the damn keys already." Gohan said shaking his head at the two. Goku smirked.

"Fine, but one mark…"

"Yeahyeahyeah." Ryan said as he snatched the keys from his friend's fingers. Ryan jogged over to where he last saw his sister, passing Vegeta as he did. "SAM!" He called. The prince glared at him as he rubbed his ear. Ryan gulped. "Oh… err…sorry. I'm looking for my sister Sam. "

"If you looking for the brat. Try looking up there." Vegeta growled. Without removing his eyes from Gohan he casually pointed to the sky above them.

From where they stood all Ryan could see was three dots and one of them happened to be his sister. He felt like he was going to have heart failure.

"Oh shit, SAM!!" Ryan yelled shakily. The others turned to see Ryan and Vegeta when they heard him yell. Their eyes automatically looked up.

"Shit!!" Gohan cursed.

"I'll get them!" Goku said as he lunched up to where the boys had Sam hundreds of metres above CC. Hovering high above everything Goten and Trunks were busy explaining to Sam why their plan was such a good idea.

"Okay on the count of five we let you go." Trunks explained.

"Why five?" Goten asked.

"No reason. It's just a good round number and will you STOP interrupting me Goten. I want to see what happens!" Trunks snapped frustrated.

"I don't know. Are you sure this is going to work?" Sam shakily asked tightening her hold around Trunks neck while trying not to look down.

"Yeah, of course it will. It's how my dad taught me to fly." Trunk explained before adding. "But he didn't count."

"He didn't?" Goten asked.

"No…" Trunks shook his head in a matter of fact way. "…he just dropped me."

"Oh, okay." Goten simply responded.

"Guy, GUYS!!" Goku called as he came to abrupt stop in front of them. "What are you doing?" He asked as he came over to a very grateful Sam. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her to him. She quickly wrapped her small arms around him.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders as if it was all self explanatory. "We were teaching her to fly."

"Yeah and then she can play tag with us." Goten added.

"Well I don't think her brother would approve. I don't want you boys to pull another stunt like this again. Got ME?!" Goku said sternly.

They both lowered their heads and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good to hear." He said as he took Sam back to her anxious brother.

Trunks pouted. "Aww man, that sucks. I really wanted to see how many times it would take before she got it right. It took me two goes."

Goten agreed it was disappointing but then his stomach rumbled. "It sucks…Oh well lets get something to eat I'm starving." He declared. Trunk smiled his disappointment forgotten.

"Yeah lets." They both raced off towards the kitchen.

Sam was relieved to be back on the ground in her brother's tight hold. "Swear you'll never do that again Sam? Mum would kill me if something happened to you.'

Before she could reply the others came up to him. Vegeta looked at his young lover. "Are you going?"

Gohan with his hand on the back of Sam head patting her concerned about her. He looked up. "Yeah we should be heading off." He glared a little at his lover. Not forgetting the remark about leaving him with all the dirty work when the baby arrives. It seemed to Gohan he was getting the raw end of the deal with this pregnancy.

"Who's driving?" Vegeta asked in his usually commanding voice looking sternly over to Trevor and Ryan before returning his sights back on Gohan.

"Trevor's taking me in the Jeep." Gohan explained not sure why he had to.

"Yeah, Sam and I are running a little late for an appointment. Soo dudes, if you don't mind I'll be heading off. I'll catchya later at Trev's place."

"Watch my _car_!" Trevor yelled as Ryan and Sam headed towards the open gate and his car. Ryan turned around with his lopsided grin.

"Don't worry dude. I'll be watching it. Just as if it was my own car."

"Yeah that's what worried me." Trevor mumbled thinking no one heard him, but three Saiyan smirked. "Well we better head off too Gohan, have you got everything for the trip?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah all packed and ready to go." Gohan motioned over to the side entrance of the dome building. "It's back up at the house. I'll be back in tick." He headed off just as he heard tyres screeching. He turned just in time to see Ryan burn rubber up the street in Trevor's precious firebird. He shook his head and smirked as Trevor cursed profoundly as he rushed towards the gate.

"That motherfuc…." He yelled.

….

Back at Trevor's place late at night all the boys were sitting around in the basement. Ryan and Gohan with a soda while Sharp and Trevor each with a beer. "You dumbass, you could have scratched the paint!" Trevor growled.

"Hey man…" Ryan raised his hands in defence. "You went over that car with fine toothcomb as soon as I pulled into the drive and there wasn't one single scratch on there. How are you going to go when Eraser drives her?" It was like someone had hit Trevor square in the face.

"No way man!" He shook his head. "I love that chick, but she isn't touching my baby."

Gohan smirked. "You sound like Geta. He's the same way with his car."

"Yeah man, but at least he let's you drive it." Ryan said scowling at his football friend who still hadn't forgiven him for burning rubber. "Look I'm heading off." He said as he stood stretching his long legs. "Sharp!" He growled at Sharpener who quickly stood up as well. Not wanting to upset his ride home.

"Yeah, sure man, Gohan, Trevor." He waved as they both trotted back up the steps.

Gohan sighed and glanced over at Trevor frustrated. "Hey, he didn't mean anything by it." He said before finishing all of his soda. Trevor sighed still annoyed.

"Yeah I know. It's just that car is all I got left of my brother." Gohan knew about Trevor eldest brother who had died little over a year ago from a sporting accident. He felt bad for him. Gohan had lost family and friends and knew what it was like.

"Look it's been a long day and the girls are getting here early soooo how about we get to bed." He said.

"Is that a proposal Mr Son?" Trevor said with sideways smile glance at his friend. Gohan chuckled.

"Mmm let me think … a big strong football player…" Gohan purred seductively wiggled his brows. Both cracked up laughing breaking the tension.

Trevor laughed. "You know you want it!" He wiggled his brows. "You're hot for me, right?"

Gohan laughed louder and then said. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble dude, but I don't think so." Trevor got up as he tossed the empty beer can and in one go it hit it target the bin. He walked over to the demi Saiyan. Gohan looked up unsure.

"Pucker up babe!" Trevor said licking his lips as he leaned over with his eyes fixed on Gohan, lustfully. In disbelief Gohan's jaw dropped then he saw the smallest of smirks.

"You BASTARD!" He growled with an amused grin. Trevor fell back in the chair laughing so hard he was clutching his side.

"OH… Oh …man, you should have seen your face, bub. It was priceless!" He gasped.

"Bastard!... That's what you ARE! You know that, don't YOU?!" Gohan growled with amused frown set on his face.

"You're just hurt because you can't have me…" He didn't get to finish as Gohan tossed a cushion smacking in his face before struggling to stand up. That only got Trevor laughing harder.

Gohan stood and went to leave. "Give it up, already. I'm going to bed, I need …" He swung around back to his friend. "…and don't say it!" He grinned. Trevor raised his hands in defence and pretended to zip his mouth with smug smirk still on his face.

Satisfied, Gohan turned around and started setting up the makeshift bed. Not the first time his slept on a couch he thought.

"Here let me help." Trevor said as he pulled himself out of the seat. In no time the bed was made and Trevor took off to bed himself.

Later on, when he was comfortable in bed, Gohan went over his day. He was amazed how much you can hear when you're sleeping at someone else's house. He was smiling with the thought of his older lover thinking he was going to be left do the dirty washing. He won't let him win this battle. If one thing Gohan knew he was good when the odds were against him and this was no different. He was going to win this. It might be even fun he thought with a grin.

He was also thinking how cute Sam was. He wondered what it would be like to have a daughter. He thought of names he might like for her if it was a girl. He giggled with some of the outrageous ideas he would like to try to do to his lover if he won their bet.

Knowing Videl and Eraser were going to be there early he forced himself to close his eyes and sleep. Curled around a spare pillow his unborn child nestled in the warmth and surrounded in love and safety. A peaceful sleepy smile curled on Gohan lips as fell asleep.

TBC…

A/N: Sorry for the unforgivable delay. That was very mean of me. I hate it when it happens to me and I went and did it to you guys so sorry. Bad nnie…

If you guys are okay with this chapter and you think you would like more I have another one just waiting for someone to read it… Hopefully I'm improving in some way. The next chapter is just as long or short depending how you look at it …32 pages… sooo, anyhow what do you guys think?

Ps…I don't know about you guys, but I've noticed from my authors' friends that fanfic keeps deleting anything we throw up there to signify a change in the scene… sooo hopefully my three dots stay put where I left them.


	26. chapter 25

A/N: I don't own DBZ. This story is AU…Characters are OOC. Warning: m/m coupling, also swearing the list goes on and on… If you don't like it, don't read. Rated R.

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 25

"Oh man, I can't wait till we get out of this damn CAR!!" Videl screamed. She was glaring daggers at the person sitting next to her.

"Hey, I thought you liked my jokes?" Sharpener pouted before continuing as if nothing was said. "Here maybe this one will cheer you up?" Videl squeezed her eyes closed ready to scream. Ryan, who was driving, smirked shaking his head as he steadily climbed up the gears. "Ready? Sharpener asked.

"Nooooo…" Videl growled

"Okay... What has four legs and one arm?" No reply "A happy Rottweiler!" Sharpener grinned. A loud mournful groan escaped from Videl's lips. "Why don't blind men go sky diving?" Again no reply. "Because it scares the crap out of their guide dogs…." Sharpener chuckled.

After over an hour; Videl was ready to reach over and throttle her blonde friend. Ryan just shook his head again. He was finding the situation funnier than the actual jokes. Sharpener had no idea what he was doing to Videl.

"Stoooop …" She pleaded.

"Okay here's another one. Where do you find a dog with no legs?.... Right where you left him." Sharpener laughed again, giddy with the excitement about their vacation away from home. He was lost to the fact that he was the only one laughing. "Did you hear the one about the dogs' home that got broken into? …The police have no leads."

"Pleeeeease Stoooop…" Videl growled burring her facing in the palm of her hands looking for an escape.

"Okay don't like the dog joke, I hear ya. Alright how about this one then? Two fish in a tank, one says to the other …How do you drive this thing?... wait, what about? Why did the farmer plough his field with a steamroller? …He wanted mashed potatoes."

"That's _it_ …you're DEAD!!" Videl sprung around, her hands flew to Sharpener's neck.

"ARRRGH!!"

BEEP BEEP!!

"Will you two, QUIT IT!!" Ryan growled getting bumped by the two next to him.

"NO HIS MINEEEE!!" Videl yells.

Trevor frowned looking up ahead in the mid morning traffic. "What the hell?"

Sitting next to him in the front passenger seat, a confused Eraser raised a brow. "It looks like Videl is trying to kill Sharpener?"

Gohan shifted in the back seat of his jeep so he could get a better view. He saw Ryan's truck swerving wide into the next lane across into the oncoming traffic. "Yeah, I'd say your right." He said in a matter of fact tone before returning back to the map in front of him. "Hey guys. They've got some really neat trails not far from where we're going. Some of them go for miles up through the woods."

"Why do you wanna walk all that distance in your condition?" Eraser asked looking over her shoulder and forgetting the saga being played out on the road up ahead. "You should be relaxing."

"I wasn't thinking all the way just a lesser walk on one of the more gentle trails."

"Huh, never thought I'd here you say that. From what I've heard from Sharpener is that you and Videl were always on the lookout for the more rugged trails." Trevor chuckled.

"Yeah well, things have a way of changing on ya." He laughed patting his belly. Eraser smiled.

"That's for sure." She snickered.

"Now what!?!" Trevor growled as glanced in his rear view mirror before pulling off the road, following Ryan's lead. They watched as Sharper leaped out of the truck followed by Videl. By the time they pulled up along side Ryan. He had already jumped out of his truck and was slamming his door looking livid.

"Hey man what's up?" Trevor asked as he climbed out of Gohan's jeep.

Ryan glared up at him and pointed. "THEM!!"

"You're trying to KILL ME!" Sharpener shouted astonished. Eraser watched as Sharpener dodged another punch as she climb out of the jeep.

"Hell yeah!" Videl said with enthusiasm. A devilish grin spread across her face that would unsettle the best of them.

"You're one crazy bitch!" Sharpener growled back, his hands up in front of him trying to wave her off.

"Whose fault is that?" She spat.

"Hey guys, cool down. This isn't how I wanna start my holiday." Gohan said seriously placing himself between them both with raised hands.

"Just let me at him and everything will be just peachy." Videl snarled not taking her eyes off her prey.

Gohan shook his head while Sharpener wasted no time shielding himself behind his smaller friend. Gohan sighed as Videl went to snatch Sharpener. "Videl don't make me…"

"Or what? Whatya going do? 'BIG' boy!!" Trevor's eyes snapped at Gohan.

"Why you little…" That did it. Eyes blazing, Gohan leaped to grab her, but luckily Trevor and Ryan anticipated the next move.

"Bitch!!... I told you she was!" Sharpener said pointing at the crazy girl struggling in her boyfriend's arms snarling and growling while trying to lash out on the two boys in front of her.

"I am NOT! …Take that back!!" She growled.

"What? That you are a b-i-t-c-h" He said in a sing song voice. "…BITCH!!"

….

The last half hour was uncomfortable for Gohan who sat in the back seat with Sharpener now sitting up front. Trevor glanced in the rear vision mirror at his friend. Everyone was still a bit hot under the collar about the little dispute earlier. "Hey, guys I'm real sorry. How the hell was I to know she can't take fucking joke?" Sharpener asked glancing over to the other two.

Trevor glanced over at him before returning his sights back to the road. "I wouldn't worry about it too much it's probably just PMS." He grumbled under his breath.

"Yeah probably." Sharpener sounded remorseful. He turned over to Gohan. "Sorry man, really."

"It's cool. I should have seen her left hook coming." Gohan grumbled nursing a bruised jaw. He was feeling embarrassed. He couldn't even defend himself from Videl. How low is that? Some super Saiyan. Vegeta would have laughed at him or been ashamed he thought to himself. But even with these thoughts swimming around in his head he was determined to have a good time. This would be his last chance before being restricted with a new born to care for, and he was planning on having the best trip ever with his friends. Mind you he was pissed as at Videl, but again more at himself for not seeing her fist coming.

"If anything I feel sorry for Ryan. He's the one with the girls to contend with." Trevor said watching Ryan's beat up truck up head. "Hehe never thought I'd be happy about that. Ever since I've known him we've been chasing the chicks."

Gohan and Sharpener both laughed. "Well speaking as the only single man here. I'm looking out for some real good loving on this camp trip."

"Yeah, and where the hell you going to find that out there? The closest things you'll find is chipmunks?" Trevor laughed.

"Hell no, I'm too good for them I was more thinking something with longer legs maybe a real cute doe…"

"Errr… that's sick man!" Trevor pulled a face.

"Who's sick for thinking it? Hehe, there has to be some babes out there. Yeah, there has to be some cute hillbilly girls who need my hot boi." Sharpener said seductively rubbing his chest. The others laughed.

"I already feel sorry for the girl." Gohan said chuckling.

"The only way you're going to get a date dude, if she is as blind as a bat." Trevor chuckled as Sharpener ignored him.

"Yeah, there should be heap of blind chipmunks out there." Gohan added with a laugh. He couldn't help himself.

"Your lucky dude, that I don't sock you one for that!" Sharpener growled not trying to hide his amusement.

"Hey, no more bruises, or you'll have to answer to my guy." Gohan chuckled at Sharpener's worried expression.

"Hey man, I'm on your side." He said as the others laugh.

….

"Hey watch it!" Videl growled as her head hit the roof of the truck. She glared at her boyfriend as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry babe, the roads are pretty bad around here."

"No shit!" Eraser said getting all eyes on her. "What?"

"Ryan, the road!" Videl snapped pointing back to the road – or more appropriately the goat track they were trying to navigate. They watched as another crater size pothole loomed under the truck.

The girls stretched out their hands grab for any surface around them to secure themselves as they got bumped around in the cramped cab. "Sorry!" Ryan said with his concentration back on the slippery road and not on Eraser.

"Damn this!" Videl winched holding her head again.

"Sorry babe." Ryan yet again apologised as they hit another crater filled with water making the tyres slide slightly to one side as the wheels tried to grip on the slippery surface.

"How much longer?" Eraser asked eyes wide open. She had never been camping before and now she knew why.

"It's only 20 minutes or so up the road." Ryan said with his back wheel sliding to the left spitting up mud.

"Only 20 minutes?!" Videl growled looking at him in disbelief. "20 minutes of this? You gotta be kidding me?" Ryan was about to open his mouth when they all bounced up and landed hard on their seats. They landed hard with an "Ooofff"

"Sorry…"

"Shit!" 

…

"Hell!" Trevor said as they hit another crater. Sharpener braced himself with his hands stretched out on the dash in front of him.

"Man, this road is one slippery bugger." Sharpener said with his eyes watching Ryan trying to navigate around a giant hole that took him off the track and onto the slippery grass.

"Road?! This is NO road man, this bloody bike track!!" Trevor growled with full concentration and his hands gripping the steering wheel for life. "Gee, I'm sooo glad I didn't bring my baby here!" He said to himself thinking of his beloved firebird. He quickly glanced in the rear vision mirror at Gohan who was being bumped around in the back. "Hey man, hows it going?" He called.

"Oh sweet, just _sweet!_" Gohan said sarcastically as he held on to the roll bar to the side and above him. He was too big to wear a seat belt now and it would only do more damage than good. He bounced and bumped in the back seat of his jeep. Not the most comfortable places to be when your only four weeks away from giving birth. He was having second thoughts about being there or at least asking for Trevor to stop the car and let him walk the rest of the way. It must have rained heavy the night before because the road looked half flooded in some parts and slippery as hell in other areas. There was no escaping the terrible conditions. The sky itself had changed from a bright warm sunny morning to an overcast, grey miserable day threatening to rain again at anytime.

Not much was said as the guys just followed slowly and cautiously behind Ryan, tracing his tyre tracks as they eased themselves out of yet another flooded pothole. Gohan was feeling bruised enough without the uncomfortable ride. The extra weight pushing down on his bladder didn't help. "Guys, how long?... coz I really need to pee."

"Ah man, can't you wait?" Trevor grumbled.

"No, I'm dying back here." Gohan growled with a frown.

"Well you just have to wait!" Trevor growled back like a parent would to a whining child.

"That sucks! If I don't go now I going to pee here!" Gohan snapped back.

"Pull over man!" Sharpener growled to Trevor. "He has to _go_!"

"Shit, you're both a bunch of pussies." Both Gohan and Sharpener threw him a glare. Well Gohan did his best being in the back seat. "Okay Okay, sorry." He said as he looked for good place to pull over. He had his head lights on as the clouds were getting heavy and darker. "Here, and don't take forever man. I don't want to lose Ryan and be stuck out here."

Gohan said nothing as he opened the door letting the cool air in. He tried to get his aching body to shift from his seat that he was attached to. "I need help here guys." He couldn't pull himself up, he was too heavy. His legs were stiff and sore from being cramped up for the last few hours.

"Oh fine!" Trevor growled under his breath as he pushed open his door roughly. A few curses were muffled under his breath as got out of the jeep. He came around in front of Gohan who was frowning straight back at him.

"Hey, it's not like I want to get out there!" He snapped.

"Well if you had gone before we left…" Trevor growled back helping slid out of his sit and easy him down onto the slipper muddy ground.

"I did!" Gohan argued. "I can't help it! This baby weighs a ton!" He said with a hand on his belly.

"Oh please, you should have thought of that before you decided to fall pregnant!"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"You heard!" Trevor snapped as he yanked Gohan upright.

"HEY!" He growled clinging onto his friend for dear life. "I didn't _plan_ on falling…" Gohan was livid. His grip tightened stopping himself from falling. His eyes burned into Trevor's who was doing the same back to him.

"Will you two _love_ birds quit the complaining and hurry UP! Ryan seems to have forgotten we were even behind him." Sharpener pointed to the road where Ryan truck had disappeared around a sharp corner.

"Oh just GREAT!" Trevor growled letting go of Gohan.

"HEEEEY!!" Gohan snapped as he slid in the mud and went to fall back onto his butt when Trevor caught him.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Trevor asked concerned.

"Yeah, sweet!" He growled lifting himself up with the help of his friend. "Now if you'll excuse _me_…" He growled looking for some dignity. "I need some privacy!" He turned to leave only to nearly go face first into the mud.

"Crikies, you can't even walk without falling. Give me your hand." Trevor went to grab Gohan when the boy shot him a dirty look. "Hey man. I was just trying to help…" Gohan eyes narrowed. "Oh pleeease, come ON!" He said sarcastically as he grabbed Gohan before he could protest. They both manoeuvred around the slimy mud, slowly onto the even more slippery grass with Gohan's free hand grabbing a hold of Trevor's t-shit, stretching it, as he tried to prevent himself from slipping over. "Watch the shirt man."

"Sorry, it's slippery."

The landscape was sloped with a mixture of tall leafy trees, pine trees. The ground was carpeted in thick green ferns and brown/green pine needles and a few pine combs scattered around. It all helped to conveniently hide the mud from each of their steps. They have been steadily heading up hill into what looked like virgin woodland. For Sharpener though none of this was apparent as his smile grew into a full blown grin, all he could hear from his seat were curses as both his friends disappeared into the heavy greenery.

"Don't look!"

"Like, I would!"

"Go over there!"

"Shit man, will you just get on with it."

"I can't with you looking at me."

"I'm not looking at you, dude."

"Well then go over there."

"I'm not going over there. It's worse than over here!"

"I don't care go over there."

"Look, I'm staying put you do what you have to do …"

"Not with you standing there I'm NOT!"

"Fine, I turn around. Happy?!"

"Don't peek."

"Geeze!!"

"No need to be…"

"ARRGH!!"

"What?!"

"Shit, I thought I saw something move!!"

"Where?"

"Hurry up man before it comes back."

"Don't rush me…"

Sharpener couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't long before he saw two fearful looking teenage boys slipping and sliding their way over to the jeep just as the rain started to spit onto the window screen in front of him. Their shoes were coated in think mud as they quickly open the doors and climb in. So thick was their shoes with mud they pulled them off and dumping them on the floor. In no time Trevor got the car moving again. "Man, I wish I had said _no_ to this trip."

"Ah man, come on things will pick up once we get there." Sharpener nudged Trevor in the arm. The footballer glanced at him as if had lost his mind.

Gohan sat quietly in the back seat watching the landscape close around them as they climbed higher. He loved nature. It was home to him. His mind wandered to a time, when he was a child and would play with his pet higher-dragon. He smirked at what his friends would think if they knew that there were creatures out there they never thought possible. Those were good times. He remembered how his pet would soar into the sky, just the two of them exploring the forests together. He loved his pet, his friend, even if his mother never did. Sadly his smile dropped thinking of other, not so happy, memories. Why do they always have to creep in and show their ugly heads into his thoughts? He was determined not to make his own child suffer the same as him, or for that matter, he wasn't going to have it suffer any of the problems his partner had to live with. He wanted this child to feel loved and safe. He wondered what a child, with his and Vegeta's power combined, would be like? What will its personalty be like? Who will it take after? He giggled quietly, thinking of it having Vegeta's hair, but then he thought it would be so cute to have all that thick dark hair nestled over its cute little face. Just thinking about it made him warm inside. He was carrying Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans, child within him, their child. It made him bubble up with pride just thinking about it. Kami, he loved it, even without even seeing the tiny infant yet. He could feel it growing inside him. He could feel how big it had already grown. He could feel the love that swelled up from it. The brush of a hand or foot, a nudge when it moved or when it was hungry for its father's ki. The strong, but gentle and steady flow of ki that flowed to the child as it fed from it, binding it forever into their Saiyan heritage into its parental embrace. It was a key to a strong bond a powerful force that can call a child to its parent many miles away from home. Saiyans are strong defenders of their home, of their people, of their family. Nothing comes between a Saiyan and its loved ones, and Kami help those that do, because no one else will.

Gohan was lost in his thoughts as the jeep still struggled up the hill, groaning. 'I miss him all ready.' He thought. Here he was far from the loving arms of his guy, his safety line, his heart.

…

"Look that must be it!" Sharpener called snapping Gohan from his thoughts. He looked up to see the girls scrambling out of the truck with Ryan hoping up the steps of the huge log cabin - if that was what you could call it. Gohan and the others climbed out of the jeep speechless. They were standing in front of a two story loft style building with a wide veranda that crept along the front of it. Large windows that overlooked the sloping yard before it descending over a rock face. It was breathtaking. The overall picture of the valley down below was worth the slow agonising trip up the hill.

Trevor could sort of understand how an eagle must feel high on it perch. Freedom came to mind. "WOW!!" Sharpener gushed.

"I'll say!" Trevor said shutting his door. "Wow, man this is amazing." Their eyes scanned over the thick grey clouds as they thundered rolling over the horizon.

"Hey babe, what's with the socks?" Eraser asked as she came up for a cuddle and kiss.

Trevor looked down just now feeling the cold wet ground sipping into his socks. "Oh damn!" Gohan scowled as he looked down at his now drenched socks.

"Come on guys, you'll catch a cold like that. That's all we need, to nurse two sick moping guys on our holiday." Eraser said pulling her guy along towards the house.

"Hold on babe, I need to offload the gear first." Eraser reluctantly let him go.

"Fine, but Gohan needs to get inside." Gohan was about to protest when Trevor patted him on the back with laugh.

"Don't argue with the girl." He warned. Gohan nodded knowing exactly what the girls were like when their minds were made up. "Sharp here will help me with the bags."

"Yeah, lucky me." Sharpener said sarcastically.

Gohan smirked at his friends listening to the battering of words as he left them to it. Eraser was already up the four steps that lead to front door. It had a wooden flyscreen that would creak as you opened it. Gohan's jaw dropped in awe. This place was so big. It was what you would expect to see in a log cabin but the whole place was opened up to catch the awesome views. It was the spitting image of what should be found in a country magazine. It made you feel welcome. He looked over to the living room window. It made him wish he could fly again, something he missed a lot. The freedom of flight, souring through the sky as your body batters the forces. The feeling of the wind as it brushed and tossed through your hair, travelling speeds that only a descendant of a Saiyan could do. Something he was very grateful for at times. He heard a thunder of feet and turned to see Eraser and Videl giggling as they tore down the wide wooden steps that took you upstairs.

"This is awesome!" Eraser cheered. Her smile lit up her face.

"I'll say." Videl agreed. They both turned to Gohan as they jumped the last step. "You got to see upstairs. Each room has a view worth dying for."

"Yeah, and they have the biggest bathroom I've ever seen, well maybe not as big as the one I saw at CC that time, but the next closest thing. It even has a Jacuzzi! Can you believe it? I have to go tell Trevor" Eraser was giddy with excitement and it put a smile on Gohan's face.

"Tell me what?" Trevor asked as he struggled through the door with all of Eraser luggage.

"Oh babe, you just have to see our room. It's huge and they have Jacuzzi!!" Trevor grinned with the excitement his girlfriend was showing.

"Hey dude, were do I dump all of this?" Sharpener asked as he struggled in through the door.

"Upstairs.' Videl thumbed over her shoulder. "Here I'll show you." She said as she turned and sprinted back upstairs. Sharpener leaned over to Gohan and whispered.

"Notice how she didn't offer to help carry anything?"

Gohan raised his brow and nodded before turning to his friend with a hand out stretched. "Here I help."

"Don't be stupid man. That's all I need is you getting hurt carrying all this." Sharpener motioned to all the bags handing off his shoulders.

"Don't you guys start treating me like a cripple! I get that enough back at home." Gohan said with a grin even though he meant it.

"He's right you need to take it easy. And before you go off your brain it doesn't mean we can't have fun. So stop being so damn snappy about letting others want to help you. It means they care about you." Eraser said with her natural sweet charm and the force of any women wanting her own way. Before Gohan could say anything else Eraser was pulling him up the stairs with Trevor struggling behind them. Gohan felt uncomfortable letting his friend do all the work, but knew he would just end up suffering a headache if he argued again.

Upstairs Eraser gave them a quick tour that Ryan had shown her until they came to the end of the hall. "This one is yours, and look at this isn't it just _awesome_? Look, you can see for miles and miles. I can't wait to we start looking around outside. I reckon we must be perched on the highest point up here. Ryan said there is a lake just a short walk down behind the cabin. We just gotta check it out." Eraser said as she buzzed around the room helping him unpack his gear that Trevor had deposited on the queen size bed.

The room was large and comfortable with a plush bed that took up the middle of the room and two matching side tables on either side, an old colonial dresser with oval mirror to match the rest of the furniture. The large bay window overlooked the side of the house and from this angle you could still see the cliff over the tips of trees that fanned before him. It was like green carpet cascading down into the valley below.

"It's beautiful." Gohan said under his breath. Eraser turned to him and smiled.

"Yes it is." Gohan blushed he didn't realise she had heard him.

It wasn't long before Gohan was making his way downstairs leaving his friends kissing upstairs. He followed the sounds of Ryan's voice. Gohan walked into the living room to see Ryan kneeling down stacking firewood near the open fireplace. He glanced over his shoulder at Gohan who approached him. "I thought I'd get this stacked before I forget." He said dusting his hands on his fade jeans as he stood up. He turned to Gohan with a wide grin. "So what do you think?" He motioned to the place.

"I'm speechless man. Your uncle is one luck guy."

"I'll say. He's being good to mum and us." Gohan nodded feeling a kinship with his friend. Ryan, like the rest of his friends, had it bad in someway. It reminding him he wasn't really alone. They understood him to some degree and that's what brought them closer. Even as they bitched among themselves they were there for each other. Always have been he hoped always will be.

"Where's Videl?"

"She went outside to bring in the groceries…" As he said this the front flyscreen door slammed.

"Right where are they?!" Videl stomped into the room with her hands on her hips looking like she wanted to hit someone.

"Where's what?" Both Ryan and Gohan asked.

"The box of food we bought."

"It's in the back of the…"

"Forget it I've already looked there."

"Shit, it must back at home on the kitchen bench."

"Shit, Ryan!"

"It's cool. I'll just nick down the road and get some stuff down in the valley."

"I like that! It took us forever to just get here, and now you gotta go…"

"Look it's cool. It will only take me an hour, tops!"

"I'll go with you Ryan."

"Nah…"

"Uh hu I'm going with you." Gohan said with sideways grin.

…

"You know you didn't have to come?" Ryan said after sometime on the road.

"Nah, it's okay. Plus I didn't wanna have to listen to Videl bitch." Gohan quickly glanced at Ryan. "Sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's cool. I understand totally. She can be a handful at times."

Gohan was relieved Ryan wasn't offended. But he could understand why he put up with her sometimes. "Anyway, I'm staving, and this way I can grab bite to eat sooner." Gohan said with a sideways grin.

"Of course it had to be the food. " Ryan said and then he pouted. "It was too much to think you just wanna hangout with your buddy." Gohan looked up concerned. Ryan chuckled as he drove down the leafy tar road that took you to the one horse town in the valley. "I feel cheated." Ryan added with a laugh.

Gohan laughed then shook his head. "You're one sorry dude." He chuckled.

"Don't I know it." Ryan said with laugh.

Both boys chit chatted about this and that as they admired the landscape that passed them by. "You know my sister has crush on Trunks."

Gohan turned to him with a smile that curled on his lips. "She does?" Ryan laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah, and one on you too. "Gohan chuckled. "But after yesterday she knows you've got a boyfriend."

Gohan glanced at him. "How did she take that?"

"Not too good, but she's hoping you might leave him for her when she's older." Gohan chuckled.

"Fat chance, I'm afraid. Unless something happens before then, I'll stick with my man."

"Yeah I sorta told her that. So now she's got her eyes on Trunks." Gohan looked up at him unsure.

"Um, she might have a problem there too."

"Hows that? Vegeta you mean?"

"No, well maybe, but I can deal with him. No ...um …I sorta got this feeling that Trunks has got his eyes on someone else. I haven't said anything to Vegeta or the others, though I think mum has idea what going on."

"Tell me already?"

"Well Trunks has been getting awfully possessive over my little brother…"

"No joke? You got be kidding? Gee…Vegeta? "

"Yeah well, I haven't said anything to him just yet. I mean they are still just kids."

"Shit dude you Saiyans really keep it in the family don't you." Ryan chuckled Gohan hit him lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey, it's nothing like that. I think we're just more comfortable around others that can relate to us, and there aren't many of us around anymore. You just have to look at my so called mother and my dad. It never worked out for them. Then Vegeta and Bulma …"

"Hang on a second, isn't your dad and Bulma a couple now? What about them? They look like they are cool together?"

"Yeah, but I'm wondering if they will stick it out."

"Your just paranoid, man, seeing things that aren't even there."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Who's to say that Bulma and your dad won't make a good team?"

"I don't know…I guess I can't."

"Exactly! You don't. You're looking at just two relationships…"

"Yeah but how many other relationships do you know that live happy ever after…" Before Ryan could answer Gohan added. "…between a Saiyan and a human?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Give me break. I didn't even know aliens existed before you came along."

"See you can't"

"There you go again, picking at straws."

"Am not!"

Ryan let out a deep sigh and glanced over at his friend. "Look in any relationship you have the same gamble. My parents for one. You just have to look at any of our friends' family to know nothing is perfect. But that's not to say there aren't good ones out there Saiyan or not. What about Vegeta family? I've heard you talk about his dad a few times but nothing about his mum?"

Gohan looked out the window then looked at belly. "I heard his mother died giving birth to him. That's what he was told."

"Gee, that's got be tough. My mum is everything to me I couldn't imagine what would be like without her."

"He says he's cool with it, but I get the feeling he cut up about not knowing her. I mean he's had hell of past. I couldn't imagine what it been like for him. He doesn't talk about it much and I don't like to ask."

"What about you guys now? Have you patched up everything between you both?" Gohan glanced out the window again.

"Sometime I feel like there's something trying to pull us apart. I can't explain it." Ryan glanced at his friend who had turned away from him and wondered what was really going on inside his head.

"Maybe it's just the pregnancy." Ryan said.

"Maybe…" But Gohan couldn't but feel there was another force trying to break up his relationship with the prince.

Up ahead they both saw a large sign that welcoming you to the town of Hammonton, a small population of just over a thousand.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Its quarter past twelve." Gohan said looking at his watch.

Ryan slowed as he entered the lazy town passing two small weathered homes. In front of them was a few dozen buildings huddled together along the side the road. "This is old Jim's place. He'll have everything that should satisfy your Saiyan appetite." Ryan said as he slowly lumbered in front of an old weatherboard restaurant.

"I think I surpass even a Saiyan appetite now." Gohan giggled rubbing his belly even the baby couldn't wait.

"Now, that could be a problem." Ryan smirked as killed the engine.

"Owww!" He grumbled with the baby kicking him hard. "Now that's not called for, kicking the hand that feeds you."

"Hand?"

"Well you know what I mean." Gohan smirked.

In front of them the building looked like it was built in the thirties and hasn't been painted since. It had five narrow windows facing the roadside shaded by the wide veranda. Both boys climbed out of the truck and stretched. The trip down hill was slow with the slippery track.

"After you." Ryan said bowing slightly with arm stretched out.

"No, I insist. After you."

"No I insist ladies first." Ryan held back a smirk.

Gohan raised a brow as a warning. Ryan nodded.

"Never argue with hungry Saiyan." he chuckled.

"Demi." Gohan corrected him.

"Sorry demi." Ryan chuckled as he slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Come on in before you waste away." He said they both chuckled as they stepped up together onto the old creaking floorboards that led the way to the front door. The aroma of food hit them straight away. Immediately Gohan's stomach started to respond with the LOUDEST belly grow that would even put his father to shame.

Unfortunately for him it happened just when they had stepped through the door. All eyes flew start to him, speechless. Gohan froze wide eyed he blushed right down to his shoes. He quickly turned to Ryan who was trying desperately to hold back a belly size laugh. His face twisted and pulled. Gohan though he saw the beginnings of tears forming in his friend's eyes as Ryan struggled. Gohan narrowed his sights. Ryan waved his hand in defence, backing up a step with the other covering his mouth trying to prevent the inevitable.

With another belly size demand emanating from Gohan, Ryan burst out laughing. Embarrassed Gohan took what little pride he had and walked over to the counter ignoring everyone. Chin held up high, he ordered what would satisfy his growing appetite and ignored the snickering from the young girl who took his order.

…

"Hey man, I'm sorry but you have to admit that was funny." Ryan said leaning over the table across from his plate, sprinkling salt over his chips. Gohan glanced at him with narrowed eyes as bit violently down on his third burger. "Come on man…truce?"

Gohan chewed with mouthful of food. Not one of his most attractive looks and peered out the window letting his buddy sweat it out for a while longer. He watched the traffic - if you could call it that - as it passed them at a snail's pace. It was as uneventful as watching the flowers grow. When he thought he recognized a car from school. "Isn't that Matt Benson's car?" He asked worriedly as he watched the red mustang rumble passed just as an old farmer pulled out with his truck blocking Gohan view. Ryan glanced out the window to see what Gohan was going on about.

"Sorry man, didn't see it."

Gohan's eyes were fixed to the road but the old farm truck was taking forever to get out of his line of vision. "I'm sure it was…" Feeling a little fearful.

"Hey man, what would any of the Bensons be doing out here? I can't see them as the nature type."

"What about the hunting type?" Gohan looked over at Ryan with a slight panicked look mirroring how he felt inside. The phone call with Matt the day before surfaced.

"Oh man, I don't what's got into you. Do all Saiyan get this paranoid?" Ryan whispered over the table as he glanced around hoping they couldn't be heard.

Ryan and the others all knew how Matt has been after Gohan for most of the year especially now that Matt's brother Kurt was under investigation. But they didn't know about the recent phone call from Matt.

"Yeah." Gohan eyes narrowed. "Especially when they're defenceless…." He hissed. "It's not something we comfortable with. It's unnatural to us."

"Unnatural?"

"Yeah, abnormal. I'm not suppose to be like this." He hissed.

"So because you have lost your powers, as you call them. You're feeling unnatural, abnormal?"

"Hell yeah." Gohan frowned annoyed like it wasn't obvious. "How can I explain it any more simple terms for you?" Gohan growled.

"Look, as I see you have the same abilities as us mortals. That isn't a bad thing." Ryan said trying to calm his friend down.

"It is if you're Saiyan!"

"Demi." Ryan corrected. Gohan glared at him. "Look, fine. I get it your uncomfortable." Gohan nodded glad he finally understood. "But aren't you half human?"

"Yeah, but that isn't the point."

"Okay, so you feeling a little threatened…"

Confused Gohan asked. "From who?"

"Matt?!" It was Ryan turn to snap.

"Well yes, when you put it like that. I guess I know I shouldn't let him worry me, but he does."

"Look, just because you have lost your powers doesn't mean you can't kick butt."

Gohan frowned while raising his swollen belly into view, and pointing. "Yes it does!" He said with hint of fear.

"So Matt's on your tail …"

"Tail?" Gohan gave sideways grin shaking his head.

"You know what I mean man, harassing and shit like that. You're no stranger to that. Living with your mother I would have thought…"

Gohan head shot up. "That was completely different. Ry I feel lost and useless with out my powers. I hate it. It's like losing an arm or leg. It's part of me. It's who I am."

"I guess I don't understand." Ryan sat back looking across at his friend. "Well what would a Saiyan do when someone picks on you?" Gohan eyes sparkled.

"We normally get real pissed right before we kick butt." They both laughed.

Ryan leaned forwarded and asked. "And that's what you would do?"

"Normally yes, if I felt threatened enough. You know that. You've seen me…"

"I've never seen you get this upset over being harassed before. You're normally in control."

"Yeah, but that was before I was pregnant." Gohan and Ryan grinned. Then Gohan's face became serious. "I'm scared Ryan."

"I know you are."

"It's not just Matt that got me all worried. I'm getting closer to the day the baby going to be born and I'm petrified. I can't admit it to Geta or my dad."

"I'm sure if you talk to them…"

"I know I know. I _know_ I should and I do, sorta. Bulma is always going on about it. Hell everyone is. I suppose it's pride. It's sorta of bred into me not to talk about my problems. I mean my mother never really showed any interested in me unless it was my school work. I just learned to bottle them all up inside of me. I'm sorry Ry…"

"Hey it's cool. I totally understand. When dad was living back home I couldn't say one thing without him ripping into me. I quickly learned to shut up. I didn't want to upset mum so I kept quiet about a lot of things." Ryan explained. Gohan nodded. He completely understood.

They sat there for sometime quietly thinking things out in their heads when Gohan spoke up. "You know if I wasn't pregnant I would fight him."

"What are you talking about? Matt?"

"Yeah, he phoned me…"

"What did he want?" Ryan asked surprised.

"Nothing much. Just trying to aggravate me."

"Well it looks like he succeeded." Ryan said dipping his chip into the sauce. "Gohan man, you've got to loosen up. You're blowing this all out of proportion. I'm sure of it." Ryan said trying down play the whole thing. He didn't want Gohan to thinking about it any more. All he was doing was getting himself distressed. He was sure Matt was just trying to upset him.

"Out of proportion?" Gohan hissed back. "You know they think Matt's brother is the one who has been beating up those boys."

"Where the hell did you hear this? And what brought this on? I swear your mind is on a swing. One minute you're talking about one thing then you swing around again talking about something else. Kami if I ever have kids I hope my girl is nothing like this when she pregnant or I swear…"

"Will you shut up! You're starting to sound like Sharpener."

"Kami, your right… Shit."

"All I'm saying is I've got this real bad feeling."

"Like what?"

"Just that something bad going to happen and I wouldn't be surprised if it has to do with the Benson brothers, especially if that was Matt's car out there." Gohan turned back to the window next to him.

"Forget them. I'm sure they are a million miles away."

"Maybe…but something's not right I can feel it." Gohan whispered.

Ryan went to say something when he was interrupted before he could say anything by a familiar voice.

"Young Ryan?" The boys looked up to see an elderly man with a cheery expression on his aged old face. His smile broadened as he approached their table. "Why it is. You look the spitting image of you uncle Micky at that age."

"Jim, wow they let you out?" Ryan chuckled at his aged old joke.

"Same smart mouth too, I see." Jim said turning to Gohan. "And who this?"

"Jim, this is my good friend Son Gohan."

"Nice to meet you sir." Gohan said politely with his hand stretched out in front of him. He noticed the old man had a firm grip.

"I hope the food was to your satisfaction?" Jim asked.

Gohan blushed he couldn't but wonder what it must look like with several empty plates piled up in front of him. "Yes sir." He said shyly.

"Good good. That's what I like to see. A healthy appetite." He chuckled. "Not to mention what it does for business." He joked. Gohan laughed half heartily with them but still felt self-conscious. "So what you doing up these parts?" Jim turned to his late friend's grandson taking the conversation away from embarrassing the boy any further.

"Some friend and I are staying up at the cabin for a few days. You know, check out the place maybe do some fishing and stuff like that, just shooting the hoop."

"You'll have to take them over to big Ted's place. There been a few good catches down there of late." Jims said scratching his chin trying to think of any other good places for kids to catch fish.

"I thought I take the boat down to the lake maybe tomorrow. I can't see us have anytime today. We still have to get a heap of food."

"That's going to cost you a bit in this place."

"Tell me about it, but it's that or we starve."

"Well we can't have that. Not a fine strapping boy like this." Gohan could literally feel himself sinking into the chair. "I'll tell you what." Jim continued. "You get what you need and put it on your uncle's tab." Jim chuckled. He couldn't wait to see Micky's face when he handed the bill. He also knew Micky wouldn't mind, not when it comes to his sister's family. "Just be sure to remind Eve when you're at the store."

"I don't know…" Ryan wasn't too sure. Gohan was just about to suggest he would help pay. It wasn't like it would hurt his pocket plus he was sure he was the one going to eat everyone out of the house.

He reached for his wallet with some difficulty. "I think I should help pay for this…" Jim put up his hand out to stop Gohan from continuing.

"Nonsense! Now, if you are both finished, be gone with you. I have other customers needing this table." Both boys looked around at the half empty restaurant. It wasn't long after that that Jim had them both stumbling out the front door. "Now, don't forget to let Eve know. That woman is blind as bat now days, not to mention deaf."

"Hehe… and I heard she got the hots for you…" Ryan chuckled, ducked the old man's hand.

"Why you little punk…" Both boys hurried over to the truck laughing as Jim mouthed off to them both. "…and you make sure you come back here when you're in town next. I'll make sure I have a big meal waiting for you both."

"We will." Ryan said. They both waved as they hopped into the truck. Ryan fired up the old girl and started to back the truck to go down to the store which was only three building further down the road right next door to the gas station.

…

"Hey Ry?" Gohan turned to his friend while carrying a box of groceries out to the back of Ryan's truck.

"Yeah?" Ryan said without looking up from shifting two other boxes to making more room for the one Gohan was caring.

"How old is that women?" He asked placing the box down.

"I have no idea she always been old." Ryan said in a matter fat tone. He placed the tarp over the food in case it rained. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, it just she kept watching me and it kinda gave me the creeps."

"She was checking you out, man." Ryan chuckled.

"Eewwwww… that's just gross!"

"She does it to all the guys."

"Well remind me not to go in there again." They both laughed.

Ryan patted his friend on the back. "Get in. I'm just going move the truck up little so I can fill her up."

"I'll never understand why you guys insist on calling your cars baby or she?"

"Hehehe….I guess it just habit with me. I never realised I did until you said so. Probably from my uncle, and well Trevor just loves that car of his. It all he's got of his brother. He treats that car better than any of his girls."

"Hehe…yeah I've noticed." He looked up at Ryan as they moved to the front of the truck. "Do you think Trevor and Eraser are tight?"

Ryan frowned and stopped in mid swing of open his door. "I don't know. I mean they seem tight, but I guess anything can happen. Trevor doesn't like commitment, a bit like me." They both hopped into their seats and closed the doors.

"I can understand that. It's kind of scary. I'm always worried Geta going to rack off on me, you know get bored of me or something. "Gohan said a little dejected.

"You two are the tightest." Gohan raised a question brow. Ryan laughed as he started the truck.

"Yeah everyone has fights. But you guys just… I don't know… there's something…you got connection…"

"Yeah this." Gohan patted his belly. "And I don't want this to be the only reason he feels he has to be with me. That not a relationship."

"Gee, here you go again. You and your damn mood swings. You have to have more faith in your's and Vegeta relationship…"

"Yeah but look at my mum and my dad…"

"Stop it willya. That's them not you." Ryan said with a little bit more fire than he would have liked. He quickly regretted it looking at his friend. A long sigh as he looked out the windscreen. "Look Gohan, I'm sorry. I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now." He laughed looking at Gohan belly. "Definitely." That lightened the mood with Gohan laughing as well.

"Sorry, man. I get like this. I don't understand it. It like my emotions have gone haywire or something and my mind won't shut up." He giggled.

"It's cool man, really. I'm here for ya, so are the others. It's better to talk than keep it bottled up inside of ya. Talk away."

"You'll regret saying that." They both laughed as Ryan turned his attention to getting the truck filled up with gas.

…

While Ryan was paying and chatting to the kid behind the counter, Gohan couldn't shrug the feeling he was been watched. His coral eyes scanned for anything that looked out of place to him. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise and chill fell over him causing goosebumps. When Ryan opened the door Gohan jumped. Eyes were wide with surprise and a hint of fear. "Sorry man, didn't mean to spook ya." Ryan said with goof grin as he tossed a chocolate bar at his friend and climbed in. "Is everything alright?"

Ryan turned the key. "Yeah." Gohan said as he turned to the side window and whispered to know one. "Just, my imagination playing mind games again." The truck jerked forward as Ryan rolled her out onto the road.

Gohan watched as the ever changing landscape passed them by. The rich dense foliage seemed so beautiful in his eyes after the rain had washed away the light dust from their leaves and bark. A fresh clean crisp pine smell loomed in the air as it ruffled his hair.

Gohan breathed in deeply as the cool air buffeted his hair and face. It made him homesick. He loved the open spaces. Thinking how lovely it all was when his eyes fixed on a sudden movement up head, a dark tall figure emerging out from the thickness of the woods just as they passed by. Gohan turned quickly so he could get better glimpse but it was too late. Mysteriously, as the figure appeared it disappeared. Gohan sat back heavy in his seat his eyes shifting as if in thought.

"Gohan man, what up?"

"Nothing… nothing, everything cool." He turned back out the window and frowned shaking the image from his thoughts. "It's impossible."

…

"Took you long enough." Videl chimed with her hands on her hips watching her boyfriend pull the truck to stop just in front of the steps. Her smile broadened as Ryan climbed out and she ran down the steps into his arms.

Ryan grinned. "Miss me babe?"

"You know it stud." She purred before sucking face with him.

"Gee, you two get a room." Gohan chuckled as he climbed out of the truck.

"Hey dude." Sharpener said jogging down the steps with goof grin. "What took you so long?"

"Didn't know you cared?" Gohan purred.

"Oh babe, you have no idea. I miss your hot loving." Sharpener said huskily. Mimicking, Videl while tying to keep a straight face. He embraced his friend dramatically in a show of affection.

"Kiss me… stud." Gohan rasped sensually. His lips puckered up like he was going to give his blonde friend one hell of passionate kiss.

"Oh babe, you know how _hot_ you make me feel." Sharpener chuckled looking down at his friend lovingly. His long arms wrapped around Gohan shoulders playing along and looking all dreamy in his friend's coral eyes without bursting into laughter.

"Would you two, knock it OFF! …I'm allowed to miss my guy." Videl growled at them mocking her, like they were. They both pulled away from each other laughing.

"Yeah sure, as long as we don't have to watch." Sharpener said. "So did you get us food?" He asked clapping his hands together. He quickly went around the back of the truck to see what was under the tarp.

"Where's Trevor and Eraser?" Ryan asked with Sharpener helping him pulled back the tarp.

"Upstairs. Do I need to say more?" Videl said rolling her eyes. "I tell you they've been at it since you left."

"Ahhh… jealous?" Gohan asked getting a glare shot his way.

"Am NOT! Besides Ryan and I will make up for lost time later. " Videl said smugly.

"I didn't know this was a competition?" Ryan said with one of his sideways grins. This could be good he thought. Gohan chuckled knowing his friend well. Sharpener ignored the lot of them as he scooped up one of the boxes and headed back inside to satisfy his hunger.

It wasn't long with all of them in the kitchen grabbing a bite to eat. Gohan helped himself to another snack as everyone stuffed themselves with deli sandwiches. Afterwards they all sat out on the veranda chatting about nothing in particular. Sharpener was sitting with his legs stretched out on the steps. Trevor and his girl were leaning back on the railing looking at the other's sitting comfortably on the wicker chairs in front of them.

"This is cool." Trevor said glancing over his shoulder at the view.

"Yeah it is." Ryan agreed.

"Your family's lucky to have place like this." Eraser said hugging her guy tighter.

"Hey it was my grandfather who built it. Back then no one was interested in living around these parts so land was cheap."

"I wish my dad would buy something like this." Videl said sitting close to her guy. "He always buys in the city. Can't live without his damn fans." Gohan choked back a laugh. Videl glared at him. "Hey, you're just jealous!"

"Am NOT!"

"Yes you are. He got all the fame and fortune and you got zilch."

"Don't you two start again." Sharpener sighed.

"Shut up Sharpener!" Videl snapped, turning her attention back to Gohan.

"Look, I don't care what he got. He can keep it all as far as I'm concerned. I don't need that shit!" Gohan growled. He's frowned deepened. "All the Cell game got me was grief so I don't want to hear about your blasted father!"

"Hey HEY, guys COOL IT! This is supposed to be party time, celebrating? We're finally away from the rents." He turned to Gohan. "And you quit with all the aggravation…" Gohan shot him a murderous glare. "I mean _it._ Cool it. Go and take some of those damn tablets or something. …will ya. You still got those tablets for the kid feed or whatever?"

Gohan eyes narrowed. "Yeah."

"I swear you get moodier by the minute." Trevor said frowning at his friend sulking.

"I was saying that on the way back here." Ryan stated. Getting a glare from Gohan before the demi Saiyan looked down at his lap fiddling with his shirt.

"I'm trying OKAY!" Gohan defended.

"Like I said man, it cool."

"It will be when he takes his damn tablets." Trevor shot back getting an elbow from Eraser and Ryan glaring at him.

Sharpener bounced up on his feet. "I'll get them. " He turned to Gohan. "They're on your dresser right?"

"Yeah…" Gohan said without look up.

"What do those tablets do anyway?" Eraser asked. Gohan looked up and glanced over at Videl who was ignoring him.

"They sort of a substitute for Geta ki."

"Huh?"

"We need more than just food to keep our unborn cubs strong and growing, especially in the last stages of the pregnancy. The cub grows at an extraordinarily fast rate. I can't keep up with it. It always draining, pulling at my ki keeping it low."

"That's gotta be tiring?" Eraser said.

"It is. That why I get so moody I suppose."

"I thought you said Vegeta ki was better than those tablets?" Ryan asked.

"They are, but I can hardly pack Geta in my bag." Gohan chuckled softly think about it a few minutes later.

"Here you go and I even brought a glass of water complements of the tap." Sharpener grinned. Gohan took them from him and shook his head.

"Goof!"

"And your point being?" They all chuckled at their blonde hair clown.

….

It was decided they would go of exploring down one of the many tracks that would led to the lake Ryan had been talking about. The lake itself was hidden from view with the think foliage of the tress as the land gently sloped down away from the large cabin. It would eventually lead then down to a secluded mountain lake that would be too cold for them to swim in at the moment. Ryan filled them with stories and legends how it was said to bottomless and a creature dwells in it.

"Good enough reason, not go swimming." Sharpener said.

"Man, I don't think you have to worry." Ryan chuckled. Squeezing Videl closer as they all got up.

"Yeah, the creature would just take one look at you and take off." Trevor laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny." Sharpener laughed unimpressed.

"I can't wait till we get to use the Jacuzzi." Eraser said smiling and nuzzling up to her boyfriend. A goofy grin curled onto Trevor face, the same one he had when he came downstairs from their little make out session. The others had ribbed him about it since. Gohan thought it was cute.

Videl snuggled up to Ryan making sure he was aware of her. "Ry and I can't wait either. Isn't that right babe?"

Ryan lowered his head with hint of red broadening across his cheeks. "Yeah." He said meekly with a grin. "Let's go I wannya show you the lake before it gets too dark."

"Cool." Sharpener cheered as stood up putting on his baseball cap and pushing it further over his eyes. "Lead the way." He smiled.

"How about it Gohan, you going?" Eraser asked turning to Gohan as he struggling out of his chair.

"For sure. Just can one of you guys help me?" He asked slightly frustrated and embarrassed. There were plenty of helpers, and in no time he was back on his feet. Most of the clouds had disappeared while they where talking. The afternoon sun was shining through the leafy trail ahead of them as it slowly engulfed them all. Sharpener stayed back alongside Gohan as the two sets of lover birds goofed off up ahead.

"Hey man, what up?" Gohan asked, concerned.

"Them." Sharpener frowned. Gohan raised a single brow for him to continue. "It's just seeing them all lovey-dovey, kinda get on my nerves." Sharpener sighed.

Gohan nodded knowingly. "I know, but you'll find the right girl one day."

"I don't know man. Girls confuse me. I don't get it. One minute they're all fine and happy with you. Then BANG they're bitching at everything you're doing for no reason and before you know it you're in the dog house. I don't think I'll ever find a girl for me." Sharpener said feeling dejected.

"Course you will and when you do it will be that much more special." Gohan said nudging his friend in the arm with a friendly smile. "I mean what girl could resit your charm?" Sharpener looking over at his friend and smirked, it quickly turned into a grateful smile.

"Yeah man, I suppose. You do know how to make me feel better." Sharpener said. "It's shame you're not a girl." He winked.

Gohan grinned shaking his head. "I think Geta happy I'm not."

"No man I mean it…" Gohan raised a curious brow. Sharpener shook his head. "No, not being a girl, but helping me. I always feel a lot better after talking with you."

"Wait till you see my bill." Gohan grinned. Sharpener shook his head.

"Oh man, you'll make a good psychiatrist."

"Hmm… now there is a thought." They both laughed as they followed the others with Ryan yelling at them to hurry up.

The path wound its way through the trees with a canopy of leaves that splayed out overhead. The warm sunlight flickered through giving a shimmy affect as they walked along the otherwise narrow trail that eventually exploded into a wash of glittering blue, looking very much like a inland, sea Gohan thought, but smaller.

"Wow!!" He awed.

"I don't believe it. This is amazing?" Trevor breathed.

Ryan laughed. "You like?" He got them all looking at him as if he was crazy. He laughed. "You should see all your faces. Hehe…I wish I had brought a camera with me."

"I've never seen anything like it." Eraser gushed.

"It takes most peoples' breath away when they see it." Ryan said.

"I bet it does." Videl smiled. "Wow, this is like a lost sea or something. Like the ones you read about."

"It's cool isn't it? I love coming up here on holidays." Ryan said as they slowly took in the sight of the lake as it fanned and engulfed the rich slopes of the hillsides until it merged and sunk into the lapping blue.

"It's freezing!" Sharpener cried stepping back from dipping his hand into the crystal clear water. You could see the different shades of pebbles lying beneath the waters surface.

"It's beautiful." Eraser said looking around her.

"I can't wait till we get the boat into this baby." Trevor said excitedly. They all nodded in silent agreement. Gohan looked around him. He couldn't believe it. Out of all his travels he had been on he could have missed a place like this. He wondered if his father or Vegeta knew about this place. He wouldn't be surprised if they did, but surly they would have told him if they did?

"Hey guys, there is another track further up." Sharpener pointed to his left. "Who's up to checking out? Maybe it leads to some hot babes?"

"Sorry to disappoint you dude, but that leads further down and a round passed Teds place." Ryan said.

"Maybe he got some real cute relatives over?" Sharpener asked hopeful. "Come on let's go."

"Hehe… forever hopeful." Ryan shook his head. "There is a waterfall down that way though."

"Let's check it out." Videl said excitedly grabbing Ryan and yanking him forward.

"Hey, you guys go. I'll catch up with you later." Gohan said. They all stopped dead and turned to him. He waved off there concerned comments. "I'll be fine, I just a little tired. I'll catch up, promise." He smiled as they all disappeared enthusiastically through the trees. He was feeling tired but he didn't want to miss out on all the fun. He gingerly walked over to the track. He smiled taking in the beauty of the place. The silence was interrupted once or twice with his friend's screams of excitement as they raced ahead. Gohan was slowly unwinding relaxing after everything. He was enjoying himself he felt freer in a way, but he couldn't deny missing his partner especially when the others were all lovey-dovey to each other. That was going to be difficult to watch. He understood Sharpener that way.

His mind went back to the little town. He smiled think of the old man Jim. He thought he was a funny individual and Eve at the store. Gohan shivered at that thought. Her eyes glued to his butt. He chuckled to himself. His thoughts were broken with another shiver, but this time it was different. He couldn't help but feel someone was watching him. How strange. He could feel those familiar prickles run along his spine whenever something wasn't right; a warning sign if you like. The narrow path took on a new vibe as it closed in around him. His coral eyes searched for anything.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

The feeling was getting intense the slower he moved a rise of panic threatened to suffocate him. Eyes wide, expecting any moment for a wild deadly animal to leap out and attack him at any moment. His body threatened to freeze up with fear were his mind was the opposite it was screaming for him to run.

He jumped hearing a noise or maybe it was his imagination playing games. "Is anyone out there?... hello?" Trembling slightly he moved slowly.

It was a powerful feeling, one that weighed heavy on him, and soon a Gohan stopped and looked warily about him it was gone, only leaving the fragments of a cool chill in the air. It felt familiar to him, but not. It was an eerie feeling. Dominant and threatening something he remembered feeling as a child, something his senses were screaming out for him to be aware.

"HEY!?"

Gohan jumped to see Sharpener waving over further along the path. "Sharpener?"

"Yeah." Sharpener frowned. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Gohan shook the after affects of him and forced a smile. "Yeah sure, I'm cool. So where are the others?"

"All waiting for you man at this really cool water hole further along, but no chicks." Sharpener said with goofy smile that forced a laugh from Gohan.

"Only you Sharp, only you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sharpener asked with his another goofy grin.

"Nothing… just commenting on how you think you'll find a girl all the way up here, miles from anywhere."

"You never know man. There could be some horny chick just wait to jump me."

Gohan stopped dead and laughed. Shaking his head he looked up at his friend. "You kill me." He laughed his eyes brimming with tears of amusement.

"Trust me, that isn't going to happen. Not with your guy out there." They both laughed and headed off to find their friends further down the winding trail Oblivious to the set of dark coral eyes watching them from afar, waiting, waiting for the right moment to confront the boy.

"Kyariaa?"

TBC…

A/N: I'm setting up a scene here so I hope it was okay? I can't help but make Videl a bitch. Sorry to her fans out there but as you can tell she's not one of my favourite…Grins

We are two chapters away from something exciting and worrying so if you can bear with me and Gohan's mood swings that will all change with each update. I will have Gohan and Vegeta back to their powerful selves by the end of this story. Please strap yourselves in for yet another rollercoaster ride. It's not finished yet. I'm keen to see some action in the near future and it will come.

Thank you guys for your support…warm hugs to all…Ouch!! Sorceress Fujin and your damn whip…I guess I get back to work then …hehe

Kyariaa Carrier


	27. chapter 26

A/N: I don't own DBZ. This story is AU…Characters are OOC. Warning: m/m coupling, also swearing the list goes on and on… If you don't like it, don't read! Rated R.

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 26

"Hey. Vegeta let's take a break, I'm hungry." Goku said feeling good about their intense workout in the new GR. It was a lot bigger and the laser guns that Bulma put in had made for an excellent workout. They were being directed from all angles and come at them at much faster rate than ever before. Sweat was dripping off him as he knelt down catching his breath. He glanced over at his sparring partner. Vegeta has been working his body hard over the last few weeks, pushing himself to the limits. Goku could feel the power generated off him. As always, their strength was on par while they worked together in the GR without powering up.

Vegeta's dark ink pools shifted over his way. Goku had always heard the eyes were the doors to the soul, and looking into Vegeta it gave the impression of power, dignity and a strong leader. What an impressive ruler he would have been. Goku shuddered to think that if Vegeta hadn't changed his ways he could have been a hard callous ruler and an even fierce foe. From what the earth Saiyan knew about his race, he thought Vegeta would have surpassed any other ruler they had ever had. He was thankful that he had changed his ways and was on their side now. He knew the Z team felt the same way once they learned to trust the Saiyan prince. He knew the prince could, at any time, change his mind. From what his girl, Bulma, had told him, Gohan had a lot to do with the prince's change. Gohan was the Saiyan elite's heaven, his world. Life rotated around the prince's partner and with the boy gone the prince was taking his frustrations out on him and the GR. Goku wondered if Piccolo, or the others' wouldn't mind giving him a break for a while. It wasn't that Goku wasn't enjoying himself. That was far from the truth, but it would be just as fun to be out doors and spend some time with his youngest boy. Some quality time with his girl also came to his mind with slight smile.

"What are you smiling about clown?" Vegeta asked will trying to catch his breath. He pushed his weary self off the floor, eyes sharp and fixed even though his body was screaming at him to rest.

"Bulma." Goku answered as he too stood up. Vegeta rolled his eyes and headed over to the door mumbling something under his breath that Goku couldn't quite hear. "What's wrong with that? You think about my son all the time."

"Yeah, but that's understandable." Vegeta said with hidden smile. He punched in the code to open the door.

Goku followed him frowning. "Stop putting her down. She has done a lot for us."

Vegeta ignored him and headed for the shower with Goku keeping in step with him. There were two shower heads and each warrior went to one after shedding their clothes from their hot and clammy skin. The gentle spray of water was welcoming to both of them as they relished the massage it was creating over their aching muscles. Both buried their faces under the spray. No words were spoken as they soaped up and washed away the sweat from their bodies. Each residing in their own world; each thinking of their partners.

Vegeta was wishing Gohan was here with him now. He extended his senses out, locking onto his lover's faint ki…very faint, near impossible to fix on. Gohan promised him and the others that he wouldn't block his ki from them while he was away. If he hadn't no- one was going to let him go. Vegeta was, to some extent, hoping the boy would complain about it and stay home. But he didn't.

Gohan's ki was so hard to lock on to. This didn't surprise Vegeta that much with his lover being this close to the birth and the distance that now lay between them. This is precisely why Saiyanjins carrying cubs don't adventure far from their family. It made Vegeta irate that Gohan wanted to be so damn independent at times. He could understand a little of the boy's longing to be around others of his own age; that he could accept. But still, he was _his_ partner. Surly he had some say in some things? He knew back home on his home world Vegeta-sei this type of behaviour would not have been accepted. The boy would have had his own body guards if for some reason he did venture away from the palace. Maybe that's not a bad idea Vegeta thought as he rinsed the last of the soap off his tan skin. Now where would he get body guards good enough to look after his lover? He had this undying urge to go out and find him; to hunt him down and bring him back. But he knew better than that. It would just end up in another worthless argument and a few nights on the couch was something he didn't want.

As the last of the suds slid a soapy path down his powerful sculptured form before swirling around and spilling down into the drain Vegeta stepped out and grabbed a fresh towel as Goku turned the taps off, also stepping out of the stall grabbing his own towel.

Goku had been doing some of his own thinking as well. He was seriously contemplating on staying put, watching his boys grow again. This was something that had preoccupied his brain for a while now. To see his first grandchild and to raise his younger boy; a smile curled just at the edges of his lips with the thought of being a grandfather. Not to mention his love for Bulma was growing far more than it ever had for his wife Chichi. He knew now that he was never in love. He did love her once, but not in the way she wanted him to. It saddened and angered him to think how she had treated their sons. It saddened him even more that he wasn't there for them. He shook away the depressing thoughts; it was too painful to think of that now. As only Goku could do, it was quickly replaced with a pleasant thought.

"I was thinking that we all could go to the club tonight?" Goku mentioned as he wrapped the towel around hips. Vegeta pulled his towel away from his hair, eyes mildly interested as he looked over at the earth Saiyan.

"I can't see why not. I was going to go in there anyway." He said as he too wrapped a towel around his middle and, not waiting for a reply, proceeded to head out the door. His mind was too busy with more important thoughts at that time. He didn't see the satisfied smile on Goku's face as he followed behind him.

"Great!"

…

"When is your brother coming home?" Trunks asked without looking over his shoulder while lifting up a huge tree trunk. He proceeded to carry it over towards the stream.

"Don't know. I think he said around the middle of the week, why?" Goten asked as he let his tree trunk drop across to the other side of the stream forming some sort of bridge.

"Just wondering. The place has been quiet without him. All that business with him moving out and living with Piccolo real pissed my dad off." Trunks frowned as he dropped the heavy trunk next to Goten.

"It isn't all my brothers' fault!" Goten growled. He didn't like hearing his friend picking on his brother. Hands on hips glaring waiting for a response he knew he would get.

"Hey cool it. I wasn't bagging Gohan. I was just stating a fact. Mum said that when you're pregnant you say and do things that you normally wouldn't." Trunks said jumping off the pile of tree trunks that now blocked the stream's natural flow.

Goten's anger faded away as quickly as it came. "Yeah I know plus I overheard mum and dad say that Gohan has been having some sorta of trouble."

"You never told me this?" Trunks frowned, stopping dead in his steps causing his friend to bump heavily into him.

"Oww!"

"When did you hear this?" Trunks demanded ignoring his fallen friend who was rubbing his butt.

"Last night." Goten grumbled. Trunks pressed lips together in thought. He turned back around and continued to walk.

"I wonder what it's about?"

"Don't know. I just heard them mention some stuff."

"You know if Gohan's in any trouble we should be there to help him. No one messes with our big bother and gets away with it." Trunks stated feeling the swell of anger inside him. How dare someone mess with his adopted brother.

"I agree."

"I wonder if dad knows?" Trunks asked to no-one in particular as he eased himself down the grassy slope.

"I don't know. I guess he would?" Goten stopped with a frightening thought. "Veggie wouldn't let anything bad happen to my big brother would he?"

"Don't be silly. That's like saying I would let anyone hurt you."

"Oh"

"Come on, one more tree."

"Then we can eat?"

"Then we will have all the fish we want." Trunks beamed at his master plan of collecting all the fish they could ever eat.

"Cool, all this work is making me even more hungry."

…

"Gohan, how're you feeling? Was the walk okay?" Eraser asked as she plonked herself on the couch next to him tucking her legs under her as she did. Gohan wished he could still sit like that without getting cramp or toppling over. With his luck he would cut off all the circulation to his legs with the massive weight he was finding himself carrying now days.

He sighed and for the fifth time since they got back he said as politely as he could. "I'm feeling good. A little tired, but I'm cool. Stop worrying about me, please."

"Hey, we're friends and that's what friends do. They worry about the other making sure they are okay." She said with a smile snuggling up close to him. Gohan gave in and nodded allowing Eraser's body heat warm him as they waited for the others to get from where they were into the living room. They were going to watch a DVD.

"Hey, watchya doing with my girl?" Trevor said in a threatening tone hiding back his grin.

Gohan smiled. "What can I say she's after a real man, sorry Trev." Gohan chuckled with Eraser swatted him.

"Uh huh… is that so?" Trevor turned his dramatic stance to his girlfriend.

"Oh babe, don't look at me like that. I couldn't resist him… he sooo cute." Eraser teased as she went to pinch Gohan's cheeks.

"CUTE!" Gohan protested frowning at her. "What about hot?" He pouted.

"Hehe…you deserved that man." Trevor chuckled as he plonked himself heavy down on the other side of the couch. Eraser wasted no time and climbed on her guy's lap.

"Dudes, what are we watching?" Sharpener asked munching on a sandwich with soda in his other hand as he entered the room.

Gohan looked up at him. "You didn't get me any?" He frowned, feeling his never failing appetite re-enforcing his comment.

"There's plenty of food back there, man." Sharpener motioned with his chin back the way he came.

"Don't be mean." Videl said as she and Ryan bounced down the steps from upstairs.

"It's cool. I'll get you something. Anyone else want a soda?" Ryan asked looking around the room.

The others raised their hands. Gohan poked his tongue at Sharpener who returned the gesture. "At least someone cares." He chuckled with the others.

"Arrgh, I'm surrounded by geeks." Videl rolled her eyes before walking over to the other couch and waiting for her guy to return. "Sooo… what we watching?"

"Who put the 'Thirteen ghost' there? Eraser said lifting up one of the DVDs on the coffee table.

"I did." Trevor said with a satisfied grin.

"I can't watch that." Eraser said. "I'll have nightmares again." She pouted.

"Babe, it's cool. I'll protect you." Trevor said with a grin and knowing wink.

"You're such a baby." Videl said as Ryan walked back into the room handing sodas to everyone.

"I am not!" Eraser snapped.

"Cool then, we're watching it." Videl peeled herself off the couch. Gohan quietly watched with disapproval. Every now and then Videl remind him of his mother's forceful ways. He didn't care what he watched but he felt for Eraser who had a less than a strong stomach for any form of violence.

Half way through the movie Sharpener, who was resting up against Gohan's leg, lifted the half eaten pack of chips for his friend. Gohan was enjoying the atmosphere of just bumming around with his friends; each one important to him in their own way – even Videl with her bossy ways. This was cool, he thought. This was something he would always remember. Then a thought came to him something he remembered Vegeta saying about Saiyan long life span.

Gohan eyes scanned around the quiet dimly lit room. Trevor and Eraser snuggling up together kissing, the movie forgotten, Videl constantly pushing away Ryan attempts to kiss her. Sharpener on the floor next to him pigging out on the chips and fixated on the TV. Gohan wondered if he would outlive his friends. That thought saddened him though he knew no one really knew enough about a hybrid to know for sure. Gohan knew that mating with outsiders was frowned upon on Vegeta-sei, from what Vegeta had told him, so there no real record to relate to about how long he would live for or if he would even keep his youthful looks like his dad and partner. How weird, he thought, to be so old and not change your looks as your own friend's start to age before your eyes. What if he aged in front of Vegeta? That alarmed him. What if Vegeta gets tired of him? He would be seen as the elderly lover? These thoughts worried him, would Vegeta really dump him once his youthful looks left him? It sounded vain. What about his own strength? Will it eventually leave him too?

…

That night, while lying in bed after retiring for an early night, Gohan was working on ways to keep his guy interested in him. He didn't want him to leave him or become bored of him. He decided to stretch out his senses through their bond for his lover.

Gohan closed his eyes and opened his mind closing all thoughts as he searched for the one thread that was Vegeta. It was faint just the warm essence a tingling in the back of his mind, but it was his lover. A smile curled upon his lips. Gohan could feel the core of their bond expand as his lover found him tugging for attention. Gohan's smile grew with a wicked thought - something that could be whole lot of fun. It wouldn't be the first time he had done this to his lover. He wasn't sure whether he could do it successfully over this distance in his present state. And he could only be able to hold the bond for a short amount of time before he grew tired and it would fade. But it was so tempting and devilish he couldn't resist.

He giggled as he wiggled under the covers getting comfortable, this was going to be a Saiyan equivalent to phone sex. "Hehe …see how you like this loverboy?" He purred.

…

Vegeta was sitting back with a drink in hand relaxing as much as he allowed himself to be. He was watching the crowd gather around Goku and Bulma while their hot bodies flowed, brush, grind, slide with the low steady pumping of the sweet sensual melody that pulsed through the core of their being.

The club was packed with the atmosphere heating up with the warm air as bodies pressed with the excitement of good music pumping from the speakers mounted high around the room. The alcohol was passing over the bar as the atmosphere picked up for one hell of a party.

The prince sat back. His dark eyes swept over the two main figures as their feverish bodies swayed with the flow of the music. It was perfectly choreographed and in synch with each other's movements, Vegeta's sharp eyes noticed. He couldn't but feel the sting of jealousy and loneliness tug at him. He was missing the boy. He longed for him to be back in his protective arms. He parted his lips inviting the strong brew in an attempt to drown his sour mood when in the back of his mind he felt a feather touch, a tug. A small, smug smile curled upon his lips as he lowered the forgotten drink. It was the boy calling out to him. He opened up his end of their bond. Vegeta increased his bond taking up the slack for his lover low ki. Amplifying his own ki in this way was a push to do, but worth it. He kept the channel steady and clear of any other thoughts than that of his young lover. A flood of desire poured into their open link. Vegeta was quickly finding it hard to breathe the air around him was becoming too hot and intense.

A quiet moan left his parted lips as he felt the tightness in his jeans. His smirk grew. He knew what the boy was up to. Two can play at this game he thought. But before he could act upon it, the boy flooded him with more erotic feelings. The prince shifted uncomfortably in his seat while trying to breathe. His eyes once sharp were now clouding over with desire. The tightness in his pants was causing discomfort as he was hit with yet another wave. The boy was making up for lost time he chuckled to himself as another wave hit him it was so soft it was maddening. His desires increased. He willingly opened his side of the bond to the outer reaches, digging at every bit of that wonderful feeling and pulling back it his way. Everything else forgotten as wave after wave of hot sizzling passion pumped through him, pulsing, throbbing, and bringing him closer to the edge. His dark eyes glazed over with hot desire he thought he was going to burst any second. Sweat was forming over him rapidly as he struggled with the intense feeling that was about to send him over the edge. Holding his breath his eyes glazed seeing nothing. Tightness over his body was the first warning before a carnal cry left the prince's lips from deep within his chest. His body shuddered, a rise in ki a momentarily exploded erupted around the prince briefly. Mini shock waves like an earth tremor briefly paralysed the customers from mid conversation before forgotten. Spent, his head fell forward feeling the slight shudder before the afterglow.

Goku stopped eyes shot over to where the prince was sitting. Within seconds he knew exactly what had happened. A hint of embarrassment brushed his cheeks as he pulled away from a confused and slightly annoyed Bulma. He made his way over to Vegeta. The prince's spent body was now collapsed and breathing heavy, leaning over the table with a thin layer of sweat coating his face buried from view in his forearms. Others around him had moved away with a touch of panic and uncertainty.

Goku pushed his way up through the spell bound crowd and up the few steps to get to the prince who was still recovering and ignorant of his surroundings. Goku stood over him as Vegeta lifted up his head and glanced at him. Eyes drained from exhaustion and pleasure. With a hint of amusement and vengeance passed through those dark eyes.

"He shouldn't have done that…" He breathed with an unsettling glint in his eyes. It sent a chill through Goku.

Back in the cabin Gohan snickered quietly to himself as he nuzzled deeper into the softness of the pillow. He had no doubt that his lover will be devising a plan of vengeance.

"Nightynighty loverboy." He whispered with a victorious smile on his lips.

…

"Matt, what are you going to do? You can't just confront him, not with his buds around him." Derrick said tried to get him to see reason.

"Who said I'm going confront him? The BASTARD has the cops on Kurt!" Matt growled. He hit his fist in the palm of his hand as he paced the floor. From the kitchen chair Derrick watched his friend temper's steadily rise. For a long time now he had been best of friends with Matt. Ever since kindergarten he had to watch his friend struggle with his abusive home life. When they were young, every time Matt's father was home, he would always end up crying over at his place and sleeping over until his Kurt would rock up at the door to take him home, but only after their father had left for whatever job he had at the time. Matt never talked about his troubled home life or what went on there and Derrick wasn't going to ask. He knew both brothers were tight. They only had each other. Over the years Derrick noticed Matt's personalty change from a scared little boy to what it was today - someone possessed with vengeance, rage, hostility. It seemed everything he had ever felt was directly aimed at the Son kid at school. Matt was after him like a hungry wolf after its only meal. He was obsessed with Gohan. It was unhealthy. Worriedly he watched as Matt paced the floor in front of him in deep thought.

He had been so preoccupied with his plan for Gohan since he got into town shortly after lunch. He eventually made his way up to his late mother's cousin's cabin, making sure to park his mustang in the barn. He had been working for a long time on what he was going to do to pay back the bastard that was ruining his brother's and his life.

With his old man in and out of jail for the best part of his life, Kurt was all he had. Now the threat of losing his brother was pushing him over the edge. He couldn't possibility lose him too. Their mother had died when he was toddler and Kurt was the only one who really cared for him, and that rich bastard Gohan was out to take that away from him. He was going to pay dearly for that! He knew his brother dealt in a less than honourable career in others' eyes, but he was only making a living in his mind; making a few bucks that they could live by. That's how it had always been. If it wasn't for his brother and his hard ass attitude they wouldn't have a dime to live on. They both knew they couldn't count on their old man. This was their life… their upbringing was hard ass realty for them. And they both knew what their father thought of gays. It had been drummed into them for years. In Matt's eyes Gohan was everything that he hated; despised. Rich kid with looks and loads of friends that were the same. That perfect face of his, it sickened him. Above all were the rumours that he was gay. Then Kurt found Edwards file and, in Matt's eyes, that confirmed everything that was rumour with a list of the principle's favourite boys and personal information about each of them.

Not to mention what that bitch Tina said there was a lot more to this Gohan than meets the eye. He wanted to find out what it was. Derrick had told him all about what he had heard and seen back at the park which only put some truth to Tina's words. But he needed to see it for himself. He needed to make the kid pay for what he was doing to his brother, to his life. He wasn't going to let the kid get away with this - he was going to make him pay.

The police had been looking for ways to put his brother in the lock up for years. Knowing his brother would probably be spending life, his desperation was at its peak. "No, prettyboy will learn just how much you don't mess with my family." Matt snarled.

…

"Wake up sleepy head."

Gohan mumbled something incomprehensible into his pillow. But whoever it was just as determined to pull him away from his peaceful slumber. He felt them tug at his covers with a little more force.

"Go away." He grumbled before lifting the covers over his head determined to go back to sleep. Last night's encounter with his lover had taken it out of him, not to mention the trip up here.

"Ooooh.. nooo you don't!" Videl ripped the covers from him which in turn bled the warmth from his body. Gohan's eyes snapped open and he glared at the stubborn girl as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"It's not wise to wake a Saiyan from his sleep!" He growled eyes narrowed.

"Your demi Saiyan, sooo it don't count! Get up willya. We're taking the boat out this morning and we don't want to have to wait on your sorry ass." She said as she pulled the last of the covers of the bed.

"Bitch!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah I am!" She said with a grin before turning around to go back downstairs.

Gohan glared over at her. 'You wait!"

"Oooh I'm scared. What are you going to do, chase me?" She laughed as she disappeared from his sights. That did it Gohan swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He groaned as he struggled to pull himself up.

He managed to roll himself off the bed with not to much dignity. "She is going on to my ever growing list of people that are soooo going down." He couldn't wait to get his strength back because he was going to pay them back for every fat comment he had to endure since he fell pregnant. So far Videl was on top of that list.

After grabbing a change of clothes and his toiletries he made his way down the hall to the bathroom. It wasn't long before he was enjoying the steady spray of water massaging him. Once done, he dried himself off and started to get dressed. Bulma had designing some comfortable clothes for Gohan to wear. Everything he had was cleverly designed to cover up his growing belly. He now looked like he was trying to conceal a small beach ball up his shirt. He was past the bowling ball stage much to his dismay. When you think things can't get any worse, bub went on another growth spurt much to Gohan horror - and Vegeta's excitement. Gohan remembered enduring another bout from his lover about how their son was going to make a fine warrior. When he tried to correct him that it might be a girl Vegeta had ignored him and went on to talk about plans of creating some sort of Super Saiyan toddler Gym for his boy. At that point Gohan had rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Vegeta to draft up the plans on his own.

Gohan was still a little self-conscious that people would look at him and guess. Though, Bulma had told him that would be the last thing they would think of. Looking in the mirror he frowned as he brushed his hair. Sam, Ryan's sister, had guessed straight off. Maybe kids do really see the world as it truly is, Gohan thought.

Fifteen minutes later and he was carefully stepping down the steps feeling a little more awake. The aroma of sausages and eggs was welcoming, not to mention waking his appetite. He followed his nose to the kitchen where everyone was around the island bench on high stools pigging out as Ryan was busy cooking.

Ryan had a blue striped tea towel draped over his shoulder with a large frying pan in his hand while holding a spatula in the other. He looked up when he saw Gohan walk in. "You took long enough." He said going back to filling a plate for his friend.

"Sorry mum, slept in." Gohan said with a goofy grin while taking a seat next to Sharpener.

"Don't get sassy with me young man or no food!" Ryan said in his best mother's voice.

Gohan pouted while he reached over for the container of juice. "Sorry."

"That's better. Now eat up before your food gets cold dear." Ryan turned with a cheesy grin of his own. He put the frying pan back on the stove. Both Sharpener and Trevor snickered with mouthfuls of food at the playfulness between their friends as it continued a few minutes longer.

"I can't wait to get the boat out there." Eraser said not to anyone particular.

"Me neither." Videl said chasing her last runny egg around the plate with her fork.

"We might get some fishing done." Trevor said before shovelling another mouthful of food in.

"I hope it's not all going to be taken up with fishing." Videl frowned as she got up from her sit. "I can't stand fishing." She said as she walked over to rinse the plate in the sink.

"Nothing wrong with fishing." Trevor argued frowning back at her from over his plate. He was getting sick of her arguments.

"Well what do you suggest?" Ryan asked not wanting a fight. He had finally got to sit down and eat his own meal opposite Gohan.

Eraser got off her chair and went to wash her plate too. "Well, it doesn't bother me. I just want to get on that boat and check out the area."

"That's my babe." Trevor winked before return the cold look back at Videl.

Videl made a face and walked behind her boyfriend and draped her arms over his shoulders pressing her cheek to his. "Well hon, I was thinking that maybe we could do some hiking too." Ryan mentally groaned. It wasn't that he didn't like hiking; he was in the captain of the track team after all. He was just looking forward to spending some time fishing with the guys.

Sharpener scraped the rest of his plate clean and stood up. "Fish then let's hit the bikes. That's what I say." Ryan's uncle had dirt bikes in the back of the shed and the boys have been drooling over them since they found them. Gohan sighed.

"You're lucky. I can't go on them." Ryan and the guys looked at him sympathetically.

"Hey man, maybe later you'll come out here again. You know, when you've dropped the kid and all." Trevor said trying to help.

Gohan looked up from his plate with solemn expression. "Yeah, I suppose…" Gohan said down heartedly. Ryan smiled.

"I think that would be a cool idea. We'll make plans in a month or two whatever it takes."

"That's right. It won't be that long. I mean, you're ready to drop anytime right?" Trevor asked.

"It's not a football Trev." Videl growled with him shooting her a look.

"I know that! I was just saying…"

"Hey, it's cool. I know what you mean, and I've got just under four weeks to go from Bulma calculation."

"Bloody hell, that soon huh?" Trevor asked concerned. He sat back in his chair looking at Gohan as if he was bomb about to explode any minute.

"All of my aunt kids came early." Eraser said. Trevor looked at her horrified.

"Don't say that, babe. I'm no midwife."

"Well I hope for our sakes it doesn't. There's no real hospital close by. Not for what you need. They would have to send a helicopter." Ryan mentioned as he polished off his breakfasted.

"Hey, maybe I should have bought mine?" It would have saved hearing all those blasted jokes Sharpener said in the truck. Videl thought.

"It's cool. I'm not planing on dropping the baby, as Trev cleverly put it." Gohan said with small smirk. He was trying to reassure his friends.

"You would have no say in the matter if it did." Trust Eraser to state the obvious. Gohan thought.

"Well don't come running to me if you do." Trevor said getting up and dumping his plate in the sink. "I wouldn't know what to do."

"Hey guys if I do feel the slightest feeling of dropping, which I don't, I have the cell Bulma gave me, not to mention I'll probably be screaming for Geta to get his ass over here quickly so quit worrying and let's enjoy ourselves. This will probably be my last trip away before bub does decide to make its grand appearance." Gohan said also getting up from the table. The rest were milling around waiting on Sharpener and Ryan. Other conversations sprouted up as they all started cleaning up the kitchen. Gohan and Trevor each grabbed a tea towel to dry up with. Videl was elected to do the washing up while Sharpener and Eraser put things away. Ryan sat on top of the counter talking with the boys and egging his girlfriend about missing a spot. "Blasted, give it back here then." She grumbled clearly not enjoying herself she had housekeepers for this type of thing.

Soon as it was all done and they were out the back door with Ryan jogging over to the garage with the rest of them spilling out the back door and following him across the lawn.

The sun shone it morning rays setting a crisp warm start to the day. There were a few light clouds scattered around the otherwise clear blue sky. The weather was warm enough for the girls to wear shorts and t-shirt comfortably. All the guy's were in either their cut off denims or khakis shorts and t-shirts, joggers. All wearing their favourite baseball caps ready for their day out on the crystal clear lake.

The large garage door was open allowing the sunlight to spread itself inside the massive shed where Ryan's uncles kept or his favourite toys. "Wow man." Sharpener said, watching as Trevor and Ryan worked on peeling back the large tarp protecting the boat from dust. Videl and Eraser were off to the side wondering whether they had enough food to last the day or not. Gohan was standing just back from Sharpener watching his friends jump down and fold the tarp up. He was impressed.

"Are you sure your old Chev can tow this babe?" Sharpener asked. He eyed up the 28ft gloss white power boat with its slick shape. He drooled over its impressive gutsy twin black outboard motors at the stern. Ryan looked up from what he was doing and frowned.

"Whatya saying?"

"Ryan man…" Sharpener raised his hand in defence with a nervous laugh. "…It just your truck, aren't exactly…"

A little offended, Ryan climbed back on board the boat to check the life jackets. "You don't know the half of what my babe can do."

"I can vouch for that." Trevor said as he climbed aboard and stood up next to his friend. Ryan turned around with a thankful smile then Trevor added. "Why do you think it looks like it does?" He chuckled getting a death glare and a punch in the arm from Ryan for his remark. Gohan bit his lip stopping himself from adding anything else.

"Right that does it." Ryan growled throwing two of the life jackets down onto the deck of the boat. "Who else wants to insult my truck?" He glared at each of them, daring them to say something. They all were struggling not to laugh. "Well, if you want to go out on the boat, I suggest you all keep your unwanted opinions to yourselves!" Ryan warned raising a brow at each of them.

They all glanced at each other struggling not to giggle. It was hard not to find Ryan's stern expression amusing. It was a rare thing to get on Ryan's bad side. It was so out of character for the otherwise easy going teen, but they also knew if you did find yourself in his bad books you will be wishing you weren't. But knowing them as they did, they knew he was playing with them.

"We'll behave… promise." Eraser said in her most innocent of smiles causing the others to choke back a snicker.

Satisfied Ryan turned hiding his small smile on his face. He went back to check that everything was in order. The others helped loading the fishing gear that they would need on the boat. "Okay, I'll just back the old girl up and we'll be raging. "Ryan said jumping off the starboard side of the boat with Trevor following suit.

"I hope we got everything." Eraser said with her finger pressed against her lips, thinking. "Wait sunscreen!" She said as she dashed back towards the house.

Videl called out. "Get the large bottle in the bathroom, willya."

"Okay." She yelled back as the back door shut behind her.

"Shit! I forgot my walkman." Videl cursed before taken off towards the house leaving the boys to it.

Gohan went over to Ryan who was getting ribbed by Trevor as he tried to start his truck for the second time without success.

"Hey it's just cold that's all." Ryan growled as he pumped at the accelerator with mounting frustration.

"That isn't going to help." Trevor responded watching Ry through the open window.

"Ah shut up! What would you know?" Ryan snapped. "She's my truck. I know what's good for her."

"Yeah, a new driver." Gohan snickered. Ryan's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. Forcing another laugh from Gohan as he shook his head. "Sorry dude couldn't help it." He snickered. Luckily for him the truck fired up – but not without an almighty fart exploding from the exhaust. The guys burst out laughing. Gohan had to lean against Sharpener's shoulder for support. Tears were streaming down their faces while screeches of laughter filled the air.

"Oh- Oh man…that was just… _classic!"_ Trevor shook his head through tears of joy.

Ryan beamed. "Told ya she'd work!"

"Oh yeah and with such, style too." Sharpener said gasping for air setting off more screams of laughter from the other two. Ryan shot him glare.

"Hey Ry? Was that you or the truck?" More tears as Trevor lost it completely and collapsed on the ground. The door of the truck flew open with Ryan making a dive for Trevor. The two wrestled on the ground with the others pointing and egging them on with comments when the back door screen swung open.

"Hey!? What the HELL?..." Videl and Eraser stepped off the porch, frowning at the sight of Ryan and Trevor rolling around on the ground. "…I thought you guys would have at least backed the truck out already?" Videl said while came to a stop next both of them. Hands flew on her hip she glared down at her guy. Ryan looked up at her in mid swing of trying to hit Trevor who was still laughing.

"What's up babe?" Ryan asked innocently. Videl narrowed her eyes as he got up and brushed the grass off. Trevor let his head flop back. A shadow fell over him he looked up to see his girl standing there.

Eraser stared down at him shaking her head with amusement. Her hands on her hips she asked. "Having fun?"

"Extremely." He grinned. She giggled and offered her hand. Trevor clasped it nearly toppling her over as he did. "Okay, let's get this babe hooked up."

Ryan got back into the truck with Eraser getting all the information off Gohan about what had happened while they were inside. She was upset she had missed it all. "YO' Ry, a bit more to your right!" Trevor yelled with his arm up for Ryan to see. Ryan did as he was asked as the others watched on. "That's it… Keep her coming…" Trevor encouraged. "…WHOAWHOA DUDE! Great!" He banged hard on the tailgate of Ryan's truck to let him know it was done.

Ryan pushed open the door and hopped out, relieved. He normally would have had his uncle help him. He was proud with first attempt of doing it without him. Grinning he slapped hands with Trevor. "Excellent!" He immediately secured it to the truck. "Trev, you take the jeep and follow me." Ryan said standing up and looking at his friend. "I don't know if you remember seeing a road on your right on the way up here." He said pointing back in that general direction.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well that will lead us to the boat ramp. At max were looking a little over twenty minutes from here, towing this babe. " He explained motioning with his head to the powerful boat next to them. On hearing this Gohan stepped next to Ryan and tossed his keys to his stocky friend. Trevor snatched it mid air.

"No problem." Trevor grinned.

"You're telling me it's going to take us twenty minutes? Down that road?" Videl bitched as she opened her door and climb into the truck. Ryan turned and rolled his eyes waving back at the rest of his friends who, at that moment, felt sorry for him. Ryan climbed into the truck with Eraser giving her boy a kiss before climbing beside Videl.

"Okay then lets go." Trevor said as they headed over to Gohan's once glossy black jeep that was now caked in thick dry brown mud.

"Yo, I'm sitting in the front." Gohan said with a grin. He patted his friend's shoulder as Sharpener went to take the front seat automatically.

"It's your car man, you can sit wherever." Sharpener said with a grin as he hopped in the back seat.

Trevor checked his passengers as he turned the key. "Okay then let's hit the road. I can't wait till we get that babe out on the lake."

"Same…. Ry's a lucky bastard. If it was my uncle he wouldn't let me touch the thing." Sharpener said from the back as the car launched forward as Trevor put his foot down on the accelerator jolting Sharpener back into his seat. Gohan glanced over at Trevor with a sideways grin. The guy was definitely eager to get to the lake he thought with amusement. He turned to the open window that he had his arm resting up on.

"I haven't seen it but I heard Bulma had bought Geta a speed boat ages ago. It's in dry dock somewhere." Gohan said in a matter of fact tone. "I should find out where?"

"I say. Damn, Go, you just take these things for granted." Trevor said in disbelief glancing his way.

Gohan looked back at him shocked. "No I don't. I just never really think of these things."

"Yeah right. You just have to bark and you get what you want." Trevor said.

"That not true."

"It's been that way since I can remember." Sharper said. "What about the couch Vegeta got you back at my flat?"

"Huh? Gohan looked confused for second. "Oh that. If you remember I never asked for that. Geta just got a little jealous that we were in the same bed."

Trevor turned and raised a brow. "Say what?" Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah I remember. He bloody well cornered me after school one day…" Now it was Gohan's turn.

"Say what?" He asked surprised. He tried to turn to see Sharpener better.

"Yeah well…" Sharpener looked away slightly embarrassed.

"What did he do? You never told me this?"

"Are you kidding he was going to fucking kill me if I did. Shit! I guess I'm as good as dead now huh?" Sharpener said kicking his own stupidity.

"Look, tell me. I'll make damn sure he won't hurt you. What'd he do?" Gohan asked getting pissed that Vegeta had done something like this behind his back.

"I just got home when gran asked for me to grab some stuff for her up the corner store near our place remember?"

"The one you had that scruff with Matt, right?" Trevor asked glancing in the rear view mirror for a few seconds. Gohan mentally cringed at the sound of the name.

"Yeah that's the one. Well anyhow I am minding my own business carrying a load of stuff for gran when I step out of the store to see Vegeta leaning up against his car. I tell you I nearly shit in my pants man. He had this look like he wanted to eat me alive. I thought about running…"

"I can't believe he would do that? Wait… yes I can. What happened next?" Gohan asked breaking away from his thoughts.

"Well while I was blocking the door trying to think of how to escape. He opened the fucking door and told me to get in!

"He did?" Gohan was nearly completely turned in his seat now. "And?"

"Shit man!" Trevor exclaimed. They all knew of Vegeta's temper.

"You're telling me. Anyhow I sorta took an un-voluntary step forward when this old lady pushed her way past me cursing her head off at me. Man I didn't know they could use language like that…"

"Get on with the story willya!" Trevor spat.

"Oh yeah..." Gohan and Trevor both rolled their eyes. "Well without turning my back on him. I kept the bag of stuff in front of me just in case I had a chance to bolt, but he had opened the door and as soon as my butt hit the seat he slammed the door on me. I was shaking as he slid into his seat. I don't remember much during the short drive just the feeling I was going to hurl all over his seats and I knew that would just shit him to no end and I didn't want that. So there I was panicking when he rolls the car up to the curb in some dark alley. Man, I was thinking, this was it. You know, they were going to find my carcase behind some dust bin." Gohan was dumfounded. He knew none of this and how long had Sharpener kept it all to himself?

"So he like tells me to get the hell of his car and I think this is it and my grams wasn't going to get her TV guide and whiskas was going to miss out on his tin of fish."

Will you stop you sound like Eraser?" Gohan snapped then his eyes boggled and he turned red faced to Trev. "Sorry?"

Trevor narrowed his eyes. "I'll let that pass."

"So I'm still holding my grams groceries as I back up against the alley wall with Vegeta in my face. I nearly wet myself man. If you have ever seen the grim reaper I swear he would have those eyes. They were just intense man he was burning holes into me standing so close." Now Gohan was finding this kind of a turn on until he remembered what it was about.

He scolded himself and clearing his throat he asked, "So what happed next?" He adjusted in his seat as they hit a bump. He turned and glared at Trevor who shrugged his shoulders. He went back to driving slowly behind Ry still forced on what Sharpener had to say in the back seat.

"He raised his hand I swear I thought this was the end. I quickly closed my eyes waiting for him to hit me, but when he didn't. I open my eyes to see him smiling at me. OH man that was so weird. Anyhow he took the bag from me after a struggle. I wasn't going to give grams bag up with out struggle man. She'd kill me! He leaned in so I could feel his breath brushing up against my ear and whispers. 'If I find out you have being putting the moves on my guy you'll be looking out of your butthole.' I tell you I nearly passed out then."

"Wow I can't believe it?"

"I know. I tell you, when he dropped me off… err… pushed me out of the car I took off."

"Where was I?" Gohan asked stunned. He was trying to work out what day this was.

"That was the day Mr Cox dog got out. Remember, and chased whiskas up that tree."

"Oh yeah, I remember. I was halfway up the tree with a flashlight. I thought you were running because you saw Devil?"

"No man, I was running from your guy, not the dog. Mind you if I saw Devil coming charging at me I would have been up the tree with you." Okay that made sense. Gohan turned back around speechless and his thoughts raced around in his mind.

The rest of the trip was done in silent. Slowly they followed Ryan and the girls back down the track until they hit a semi decent road that led them around the lake. The road eventually broke from the trees coming to a stop in a clearing that ran down to a ramp that disappeared beneath the surface of the lake. Small waves lapped along the ramp as Ryan turned around and reversed the boat in. Everyone else had piled out of the cars watching and helping. By this time Gohan, Trevor and Sharpener were too busy, caught up with the enthusiasm of getting the boat out, to dwell on anything.

Out on the lake everyone enjoyed the vast open blue as Ryan put the boat through the gear and briskly skipped along the open inland sea. Cheers and smiles spread as they bounced along with the boat. Ryan, with a wide grin, turned the wheel sharply sending more roars of laughter to echo behind him. They were all enjoying themselves spending most of the morning seeing what the boat could do. The lake seemed to be 'S' shaped so there was a huge area to cover and plenty of room to manoeuvre in. Trevor took control being a cautious first driver he went slower. Before too long they were munching and drinking, checking out the sights. Hearing his friends all chatted about family, school and everyday things, generally just getting together enjoying each others' company in the clear blue waters with the sun shining down on them.

Gohan, with a permanent smile plastered on his handsome face, was relishing in the carefree atmosphere. He sat back relaxing and involved in the conversations around him. Then the attention was on him. "No, never."

"Not once?" Ryan asked curious.

Gohan shook his head with a grin. They were trying to corner him for the last few minutes on one subject. "Come off it guys, if I did I was only a kid."

"Yeah, so? Kids have crushes all the time." Videl said glancing over at Eraser with known grin.

"Yeah but …" Gohan tried to argue. It not something he had ever talked about before.

"Come on." Sharpener pleaded, even going the full swing and battering his eyelids at him.

Gohan laughed shaking his head. "Yeah well… or right, I kinda did…"

"I knew it!" Sharpener grinned. He playfully tapped Gohan on the shoulder with triumph. Gohan grinned his eyes sparkled. How easily they could get him to smile.

"Yeah, so who?" Trevor asked eagerly from the steering wheel. They had been trying to fish for every 'make out' story from everyone. Now it was Gohan turn and they wanted to know ever last juice 'make out' session before Vegeta.

"Come on who man?" Trevor said returning to his seat next to his girlfriend after lowering the anchor.

Gohan took a deep breath and quietly said. "Mirai Trunks."

"I knew it!" Videl cheered getting a high five from Eraser the guys grinned from ear to ear, watching the girls embarrass their friend just that little more. Gohan looked elsewhere other than his friend with deep shade of red. "Well?" She pushed on.

"Yeah man, gives?" Trevor said with Ryan passing him a soda. They both turned and looked up at their friend. They grinned, watching Gohan squirm and shift uncomfortably in his sit with all their attention on him.

"This is embarrassing." Gohan said remembering, too well, that evening on that secluded beach under the stars. He remembered the peaceful feeling while watching the warm glow of the flickering camp fire. It was just after defeating Cell and losing his father. A lot was happening and fast. His best friend that he only known for a short time was about to leave him. Home with his mother was worse than it ever had been. He was fearful of being left alone and the more he thought about it, the more withdrawn he was becoming. He knew now that was the just the beginning of his depression and where he ended up trying to put an end to his pain. That fatal day, if Vegeta didn't come, he too would have left this world just like many others in the past. But the heavens were looking down upon him and sent his saviour; his knight in shining armour who never once gave up on him from that day forth. Every time he remembers that night on the secluded beach he would quietly feel guilty like he had cheated on Vegeta in someway, and maybe also played with Mirai's fragile emotions towards him.

"Come on man. We told you ours. Now it's your turn to spill." Sharpener said wiggling his brows anticipation.

"Yeah, but mines with a guy?" Gohan said hoping to escape this. No such luck.

"So was mine!"

"And mine."

"Well duh! You're both girls." Gohan rolled his eyes with smirk. The others laughed.

"Cough up!" Ryan said not letting his friend get out of this. They got him this far he wasn't about to turn back now.

"I'm not going to get out of this am I?"

"NOOO!" They all shouted. Gohan chuckled - resigning himself to tell them about his encounter with the very attractive young lavender hair man that fell in love with him.

"Fine, but this was just …"

"Get on with it!" They all said with cheesy grins. Gohan sighed and glanced at each of them. Studying them, remembering.

"Okay, it was just before Mirai was about to return home." Gohan shrugged his shoulders and looked down still remembering how he felt about losing his dad and hearing Mirai was leaving. His little world was once again falling apart. "He wanted to cheer me up and…" That was the wrong thing to say with the others snickered and wolf whistles.

"Oh yeah…Hmm"

Gohan looked up at them blushing slightly. "Do you want to hear this or do I stop?" He asked hiding back a smirk of his own.

"No! We definitely want to hear this." Videl said with a huge grin.

"Well, kindly refrain from anymore snickering please."

"Sorry dude." Ryan said with a goofy grin.

"We will behave now, promise." Eraser said doing her best not to snicker again. Gohan shook his head a little laugh escape his lips.

"Right, well, Mirai said he found this really neat tropical island with a really cool beach. He wanted me to see it and at the time I thought nothing of it. We were just friends. Nothing really …well I suppose I did sneak a few glances his way, and I did catch him doing the same with me especially when dad and I came out of the hyperbolic chamber. I remember his eyes lingering a bit longer over me from head to foot." Gohan chuckled. "I remember glancing quickly up at dad. He had caught Mirai." Gohan recalled seeing his father's raised brow questioning and embarrassing Mirai to no-end, and when Gohan glanced up at Vegeta. He was surprised to see the prince doing the exact same thing as Mirai had just being caught doing. He recalled, blushing a deep shade of red at the time not really knowing what was going on.

"What did your father do?" Videl asked.

Gohan chuckled. "Not much. He found it amusing I think, but if Mirai had tried anything before I had entered the chamber, before I had gotten stronger dad would have had something to say about it. But as it was, dad just quietly kept it to himself. He knew I could look after myself by then."

Gohan's expression lost some of it spark. "Back then after everything…after….well after dad had left me. I was struggling to come to terms with everything. With him gone and I was pretty much hurting as you can guess. I was really feeling down." Gohan shook his head pulling himself away from the haunting memory the pain he felt of losing his father. He looked up at his friends they were all quiet letting him finish his story in his own time. He smiled. "Sorry….anyhow, I was allowed to go with Mirai Trunks not that mum really cared at that point. She was lost in her own little world …." Gohan remember too well how his mother compressed her anger of losing her husband only to vent it out on him a few days later. Each malice word, each strike was burnt to his memory forever. It was the beginning of many more nights of pain endured under his mother's roof while trying to save his little brother from the same fate.

He smiled hiding the pain that flashed behind his eyes. He was good at hiding behind a fake smile. He had years of practice. "I followed Mirai and we ended up setting up camp on the beach – just him and me. It was a remote place. It was so peaceful with no-one around for miles. It was just like the paradise islands you see in magazines. The palm trees were thickly lined up against the rich golden sand that spread for miles along the beach." Gohan smiled seeing, in his mind, again how the white waves tumbled and rolled over the fine grains of sand. "It was beautiful there."

"It was just on dusk when we had finished setting up." It was like he was transported back in time feeling the cool of sand, the fine gran between his toes. "The sky was clear that night. You could easily pretend nothing every bad ever happened in the world there. I was contented never to leave."

"We fed on fish that we had caught that afternoon" Gohan smiled with the memory. The two of them, just goofing around in the rolling waves before getting down to catching their tea. "Being a resourceful pair, we had everything we needed." He remembered how they both were in no rush to climb into their separate sleeping bags and go to sleep under the blanket of stairs. "Neither of us was tired, so we just lay down on our back looking up at the stars talking. By this time the camp fire was nothing more than red flickering embers, just enough to remind us it was still there as it crackled quietly."

"Mirai told me of his plans for the future and asked what I planned for mine. I really had no idea what I was going to do at that point. I really wasn't sure if I had one without dad. And the more I thought about it the more I started to feel depressed and in no time I began to cry. I was so ashamed, but Mirai got up from his sleeping bag and brought it across to mine, bridging the gap. Even in the dim light I could see the concern and love he had for me. It made me cry harder because I knew I was going to lose him too that week. I didn't have many others that I could relate to, and speak about my problems to. After all I was Goku's son. I was fearless as far as anyone was now concerned. A hero that defeated Cell even my dad thought I didn't need him any more. Even back then I could see myself withdrawing from everyone around me that did care." It was later that it nearly did destroy him, but Gohan wasn't going to say that to his friends. He had already said too much. "Mirai quickly lay down beside me and brought me into his arms. I buried my head into the crook of his neck and cried like a baby for what felt like hours. He just stroked my hair attentively with his fingers letting me know that he was there for me; reassuring me that I was loved." Gohan affectionately recalled the warmth and love he was being fed by Mirai just by being there and holding him. "I must have cried all the tears I had saved for years. By the end of it I was feeling tired and drained not to mention I had soaked his shirt." Gohan chuckled. "I apologized for crying and for even soaking his shirt. He said it was cool and not to worry. He said he had plenty others and it was easy fixed."

Gohan chuckled again reliving the memory. Mirai shifted on to his side so he was leaning over his smaller frame, those expressive blue eyes, so full of love. The affection he saw in them as Mirai gently brushed his tear stricken cheeks with his thumb. "Well Mirai smiled reassuring me before peelings off his shirt and tossed it behind him with a goof grin of his. '_See'_ he said and it made me laugh. He grabbed me and laughed too. Then he said. '_Now that's music to my ears_' He rolled us over and over in the sand so we were no longer on our sleeping bags. It ended with him straddled me, pin me down. Then he wasted no time in tickling me with one hand. Unfortunately for me I'm very ticklish, which I'm sure he knew. I was squirming and bucking under him to escape, but he was too relentless with his attack. He had me, and my laughter just edged him on. He had the biggest grin on his face as his fingers danced over me. I pleaded, begged him to stop. Eventual he took pity on me and pulled his fingers away, but he didn't make any attempts of pulling away from me. He watched as I caught my breath. I recall opening my eyes to see him looking down at me. There was something about his eyes that had changed. Back then I didn't understand, but I later worked out what I had seen in them. I see the same look in Geta." The girls cooed loudly. Gohan smirked trying to ignore them.

"Mirai has the most perfect crystal blue eyes that I have ever seen on anyone and at that moment they were transparent under the stars. They had clouded over with a deep burning desire, a hunger, a need. I remember being transfixed under their power and, as if in slow motion, I watched his lips lower ever so slowly. Everything around us ceased to exist when his lips, gently at first, just brushed up against mine, getting a taste. I remember opening my lips licking where he had touched me. His blue eyes were so focused on my tongue as it ran over my lips. I could feel the heat of his breath as my heart pounded hard in my chest. I was so scared but, at the same time, so excited. I was surprised, but not. When he leaned down and more forceful this time captured my mouth with his. I must have moaned because it gave him the green light and the next thing I knew his weight was fully on me. It was my first experience in something like this." Gohan blushed not daring to look up at anyone before continuing.

"I was scared, momentary, that my mother would find me." He recalled the wonderful sensation, a desire that washed over him like a fire as the older boys tongue adventured into his mouth. A burning flame that consumed his every nervure as Mirai tight body rubbed up against his smaller frame, the electrifying sparks as he rubbed clawed his hand up over Mirai's bare flesh. They rolled over, both hungering for the other. He could still recall the feeling of strength in those arms. Mirai's, powerful muscles rippling and moving in time with his own, with the same thirst. "I could feel his strength it was reassuring, exciting and exactly what I thought I needed. I was becoming as hungry for him as he was for me. We rolled and pressed ourselves to each other with the same longing. I was panting in need of air when I pulled away from him and studied his eyes. He was in the same condition as me…" glazed with a burning desire for more. "…but before anything else could happen we both noticed a sudden movement not far off from us."

"What was is it?" Eraser asked. All of them sat quietly spellbound by the story.

"Geta." Gohan chuckled. "I remembered his dark figure moving out from the shadows of the palm trees." He could remember Vegeta's powerful form just standing there in the stillness as the waves musically rolled toppled splashed over the sand in competition with their own pounding heart. "His sharp eyes raked over us both. I was under Mirai and we were both transfixed looking up at him. We must have looked a sight with our shirts now off and breathing hard, looking like scared rabbits. He's eyes were fixed on me for what seemed a life time before shifting and narrowing onto Mirai. For a spilt second his eyes looked like they were on fire like some predator. It all happened so fast and then he was gone, just like that. Mirai in that same second scrambled to his feet. I sat up as Mirai hastily put on his shirt and scanned the area. His eyes were sharp and alert as he looked everywhere around and above us for any sign of his father. I was doing the same from where I sat, but Geta was long gone from our radar."

"Why did he do that?" Eraser asked.

Gohan grinned. "He was making himself visible to us so we would stop, of course." Gohan laughed. "He later told me that he had followed us out there. He was curious and then when things started to heat up, to his disapproval, he felt this over growing need to put a end to it. At the time he said he didn't understand why he cared, but he did, and once we pulled away from each other he was curiously satisfied and left."

"Where did he go?" Videl asked.

"He told me he didn't go far. Geta spent the entire night watching us from distance just in case we got a bit too frisky for his liking." Gohan laughed. "He left just after us the next morning."

"Wow, that's so sweet." Eraser cooed.

"So he had the hots for you even then?" Videl stated more to herself.

"Who Mirai or Geta?"

"Vegeta." She said with a far away look in her eyes. "It's romantic."

"Oh please, don't start going all mushy on me now." Ryan laughed getting a playful hit in the arm for his comment.

Videl shaking her head while crossing her arms with annoyance. "Oh Boys."

"Oh Girls." Ryan and Trevor chorus together, in mock annoyance. Sharpener grinned enjoying the playful batter of words that followed. Gohan was lost in his own pleasant thoughts as he looked out over the peaceful waves that lapped and rocked the boat.

…

That night was relaxing sitting around the small fire in the living room. Everyone had full stomaches after cooking up the fish they had caught that day. Laughter and loud boastful conversation about their day out fishing and hiking, or in Gohan's case, relaxing walk along one of the less strenuous of the windy trails. His afternoon was relaxing with his long term friends while their conversation varied in topic. Sharpener was actually pleased that day that he didn't have a girlfriend like their poor unfortunate friends Ryan and Trevor who had been blackmailed into going up one of the more strenuous trails. The girls had challenged their bravado or lack of. That couldn't go unchallenged by the two jocks. Gohan and Sharpener had laughed as the two girls came back down the trail towards the cars with more bounce in their steps than the two boys who were struggling behind. Ryan was fairing better than Trevor who hadn't climbed many trails like the one he had been climbing with the girls.

The smug look Videl had when she watched her boyfriend collapse against his truck. Gohan was surprised that Eraser had survived it at all. He was expecting her to be dragging her legs until Videl explained that she had dragged her with her for company on her morning runs. It seemed to be paying off. Trevor had put on a brave face as he collapsed next to Ryan catching his breath. Gohan was pleased with their triumph even if they came in behind the girls. If they weren't as fit as they were they would probably be still up in the hills somewhere.

After dinner they ended up having a playful game of truth and dare which ended with Sharpener doing a nearly full on strip tease on the coffee table. That was before Trevor tackled and wrestled him down and off onto the floor preventing any unwanted previews of what could have been an altogether terrifying show. After all the laughter had died down and the fire had lowered to gentle glow of embers, slowly one by one they drifted of to their a assigned bedrooms. And again Gohan found himself alone in his bed. This time he was too tired to get up to any mischief. In no time his eyes lowered and he fell into deep sleep only before whispering out his love goodnight.

During the night Gohan's dreams began to turn and wrestle with his fears. If anyone was in the room they would have seen a teenager wrestling with his bed linen fighting back the unpleasant thoughts that attacked him. His whimpers went unnoticed as he called for help. He was being chased by unseen demons with dark eyes, eyes not unlike his or his partners, but they held no light.

In his dream there was no escape, no safe haven. Every corner he ran to was lit for his enemy to see. Without any power he couldn't defend himself and the figure knew this laughing at his frail attempts to defend himself, to protect himself and his unborn child. Each turn lead him in front of Matt who was laughing at him until he ended up pointing over Gohan's shoulder. When he turned around slowly he was confronted with a dark figure standing tall and proud and, with each powerful step, came closer. It was there things went blank for Gohan as a hand stretched out and went to grab him. Light faded with the echo of laughter and as the dark abyss closed in on him he felt something being ripped from him, something calling to him. Then there was nothing, nothing but him…

Eyes wide, heart pounding hard against his rib cage he bolted upright. "NOOO!" Blinking disorientated. "What the hell?" He breathed. Fear climbed sending a chilling shiver over him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention. Goosebumps trailed along his arms. He couldn't stop trembling. He wrapped his arms around himself. "It was just a dream…" He tried to calm himself, "…Just a bad dream." It seemed it wasn't just him that was unsettled with that dream as the baby shifted in search of comfort in its tight home. Gohan hand rose on it own accord and soothed the unborn infant comforting it in it protective pouch. "It's alright, just a dream." He whispered as he lay back down apprehensively. "Just a dream."

It was three in the morning by the time Gohan eventually fell back to sleep from sheer exhaustion from the fear of falling into another nightmare. He was woken up with someone sitting on his bed. His eyes fought to stay open. He looked up to see Sharpener. "Hey man. You look like shit!"

"Thanks." Gohan mumbled allowing his heavy lids to close again. "What time is it?" He asked not really caring. He was quietly happy being in bed and keen to sleep now the nightmare was gone.

"Eleven." Gohan eyes shot open.

"WHAT?!"

"Eleven. The guys and I have just got back from our ride."

"Huh?"

"We just took the bikes out for spin..."

"And I didn't wake up?" Gohan was suspired that he didn't wake up with the racket they would have created with all those bikes roaring to life outside his window.

"Nope! Well that's what the girls said. They have just gone off with Ryan, Trevor for another ride. You hunger?"

"Yeah, sure. Gee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep…"

"It's cool. We thought it would be best to just let you lay in."

Sharpener laid a reassuring hand on Gohan's shoulder as he got off the bed. "Hows bacon and eggs sound since you missed breakfasted?"

"Sounds good." Gohan smiled still feeling a little embarrassed for sleeping in.

"I hope you like it a little burnt." Sharpener grinned before walking out. Gohan chuckled. He remembered when he lived with Sharpener that his blonde hair friend wasn't known for his great cooking skills.

After a quick shower, and an overcooked meal, both boys decided to take Gohan's jeep for a drive with Sharpener driving. They had left a note letting the others know they were out and didn't know when they would be back. They ended up just driving around, eventually drove into town. Since the drive and spending time with his friend Sharpener Gohan had forgotten his restless sleep. Through the morning when he was under the shower rose he found himself not able to remember anything of real value. It was all just a surge of very faint uncomfortable feelings that he could recall.

There weren't many places you could go in this sleepy town Ryan's uncle called home for a few weeks a year. The boys ended up back at Jims for a meal. Gohan was a bit disappointed not to see him anywhere as they entered the near empty restaurant. For a brief moment Gohan wondered how the old guy could afford to keep the restaurant from closing with a lack of customers. Sharpener smiled. It looked promising. There were two girls giggling as they looked his way while talking with what looked like their friend at the counter. They looked like college girls. That got Sharpener excited as the prospects mounted.

"I think they like me."

"I think you right." Gohan smirked.

"The brunette is hot! Don't you think?" Sharpener asked as his eyes travelled back to the girls as they continued to talk among themselves.

"You're asking me?" Gohan raised a brow not hiding his amusement. Even more so, with the death glare Sharpener threw at him. "Yeah, kinda I suppose, if that's your thing."

"Yeah that's my thing." Sharpener growled, but his eyes went back to the girls. The one behind the counter came over and introduced herself as Stacy and asked what they would like. She quickly pulled the pencil from her pocket and smiled showing off her perfect teeth while she jotted down their order before quickly excited.

The boy quickly fell in conversation with Sharpener constantly looking over his shoulder at the girls. It wasn't long and they were eating and drinking. Gohan was finding his friend very amusing trying to eat while trying to look casual back at the girls. With Stacy now sitting at the girl's table it was obvious that they were talking about them. Gohan just hoped they didn't try anything with him. He found it uncomfortable having a girl flirt with him. He never quite knew what to do. Do you just come straight out and say you're not interested or put on the same fake smile that shows you might actually be interested in what they are saying. He remembered a number embarrassing times where a few girls actually tried for first base with him before he even got one word out. Though, his male friends used to always say just sit back and enjoy it. He would if they were built a little different and he didn't already have someone. When they had finally finished Gohan felt contented. His stomach was full.

Suddenly Sharpener turned and faced him and asked desperately. "What should I do?"

Gohan removed the straw from his mouth now that his milkshake was finished and licked his lips. He had been craving for a milkshake all day. He shrugged his shoulders and said. "What do you mean?"

"The girls, what should I do? How should I get their attention?" Sharpener motioned with his head back to the girls.

Gohan frowned. "I don't know. Just go over there and say something to them."

"Like what?"

"How in the hell would I know? …just …just tell them you're new in town?"

"Gee, I think they already know that."

"Well I don't know. Maybe …" They were both silenced as one of the girls came over. Both boys looked up as the red hair approached.

"Hi there."

Quick thinking Sharpener in return said. "Hi." The girl looked them over smiling. Sharpener noticed she had a few freckles along the bridge of her nose. _Cute_ he thought. "Sharpener."

"Sorry?"

"Sharpener… it's my name.' He said nervously. Gohan was busy looking at the salt shaker as another girl walked over and slid in to the seat next to his.

"Nice to meet you Sharpener. I'm Peggy." She turned to the brunette hair girl running her long shiny pink nails down Gohan's arm. 'This is Heather and you both have meet Stacy over there." Both boys looked over to see a dark hair girl waving at them with a seductive smile. "We haven't seen you boys around here before?"

"No. We're staying with a friend for few days." Sharpener explained. Peggy slid into the seat next to him while Heather continued her assault on Gohan's arm. She slowly leaned in so her breathe tickled Gohan's ear.

"And what's your name cutie?" Heather asked. Her green eyes sparkled her smile broaden across her face as a red tinge spread across Gohan's cheeks.

"That's Gohan." Sharpener informed them.

"Gohan huh? …Hmmm nice name." Heather purred moving even closer. Gohan moved further alone the booth only to have Heather corner him. He was lost for words. His eyes darted up to Sharpener for help. But the blonde was busy lost in Peggy's hazel eyes as they sparkly at him. "How old are you Gohan?"

"He's just turned eighteen." Sharpener again informed her without taken his eyes of Peggy who just squeezed his thigh, before gliding her hand over Sharpener's jeans, rubbing him up.

Heather smiled with the affect she was having on Gohan. It wasn't everyday a real _hot_ guy was in her grasp. She and Peggy had tossed for him with Peggy losing out bitterly and being assigned to Sharpener. Stacy was been amused by both her friends playfulness.

Heather wasted no time in playing with Gohan's hair, curling the semi long dark strands around her slender fingers, only to let them slip from her fingers tips. Gohan shivered but still said nothing. He wasn't feeling that well and was silently cursing himself for not telling the girl to leave him alone.

Peggy seductively blew in Sharpener ear and whispered. "If you want we can show you around."

"That would be cool!" Sharpener's driving hormones was quick to snap at the idea before his friend could protest. Gohan's eyes snapped up staring at him in disbelief until he felt Heather's fingers light travel up his arm and over the sensitive part of his neck, and with a light touch she circled two faint scars. Something like teeth marks if you were to look at them. Count Dracula would quick come to mind. Unfortunately for Saiyan their claim marks become an arousal point, highly stimulated. It was most unfortunate for Gohan when this fact was heightened. A deep rumbling purr left his unwilling lips as Heather slender fingers brushed over the mark with her feathery touch.

Her smile broadened with the responsive and surprising sound the boy had made. A glassy look washed over Gohan with the adrenalin rush it was causing. He was becoming helpless as she played with his magic spot. A new sensation washed over him. His eyes closed, sleepily.

The other couple played him no heed as they were locked in a bruising kiss. Gohan's heavy eyelids lifted he tilted his head so he could meet her eyes, dizzily. "Stop." He breathed.

"Why? You seem to like this." She said playfully. His eyes followed her lips as they came crushing down on his. He willed himself to struggle free from her aggressive move, her commanding lips.

"…_please_ …_stop_…"

"I don't think so sweet." She laughed as her lips once again came crushing down on his.

…

Somewhere, lost in all the confusion, he found himself in the back seat of a car, Dazed. "Where am I?" He mumbled feeling strange. His vision was swimming around him making him feel nauseous. He was vaguely aware of Peggy next to him. Her broad smile at his distress alarmed him.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride cutie." Heather laughed sitting in the front seat while Stacy picked up speed keen to get to their destination. The three girl's excitement spilled into laughter filling his ears with mischievousness and malice. His head rolled to the side unable to support it on his own, his strength long ago gone. He was now rendered helpless. He forced himself to open his eyes only to quickly close them again feeling nauseous as he caught the different shades of green speeding past him.

He groaned as he closed his eyes feeling his stomach about to turn. Hot and cold flashes passed over him. "What's happening?" He whispered so quietly he didn't know whether he had said it or not. He didn't care. His head rolled in sync with the rough movements of the car. He had no idea what was going on and how he got there. All he knew was that he just wanted to roll up and die somewhere.

Eyes drooped closed as he slumped to the shoulder next to him unconscious. Peggy smiled and traced her fingers down his smooth cheek bone, brushing the dark locks back as she did. Heather glanced over her shoulder. Delight shone on her face and could be heard in her voice as she laughed.

"Matt's sooo going to be pleased."

TBC…

A/D Sorry for the delay I kept adding pieces subtracting sex senses …hehe and then I got to a point I just didn't know where to stop. Obviously I found a place hehe…

Well we're getting closer and I'm already working on the next chapter. Hopefully it will be entertaining for you all. Thanks again for the reviews and e-mails. As I have said before it's what keeps the story going …painful as it is to read. Hehe

Any errors found blame me as my poor long suffering Vegeta-sire had to contend with a very long chapter. And I know he just cringes whenever he sees a long chapter like this. ::winks:: but he's really great for helping me out like this.


	28. chapter 27

A/N: I don't own DBZ. This story is AU…Characters are OOC. Warning: m/m coupling, also swearing the list goes on and on… If you don't like it, don't read! Rated R.

**A/N** (This might be stressful or upsetting to some so if you're weak at heart don't read otherwise go for it…)

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 27

"Ah, shit. That hurts!" Sharpener groaned struggling up onto his feet, his jeans and t-shirt clad in dirt.

"Take it easy son." Jim said as he helped the poor boy. He had found him knocked unconscious on the ground next to the dumpster beside his restaurant. It was late in the afternoon and Jim could tell the boy must have been out of it for quite a while. His skin was cold and clammy from the light rain that had fallen earlier.

"What happened?" Sharpener asked groggily as each movement forced him to wince. His head was pulsing, throbbing violently as he stood. Sharpener moved his fingers away from his head only to see blood mixed with dirt on his fingers. "_Shit_." Shakily he looked around. He could see Gohan's jeep not that far away still parked. "Where's Gohan?"

"Who?"

"Gohan, my friend. Where is he?... I gotta find him. I gotta ring… Ryan. _Damn_ I can't! They got no phone up there…" The old man eyes lit with reorganization.

"Ah, I see. You're one of Ryan's friends? And this Gohan wouldn't be a dark hair lad?"

"That's him. You've seen him?" Sharpener asked hopefully. The old man shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry I haven't. I hope you kids haven't got yourselves into any trouble. I hate to think any of you have been hurt." Jim said as he navigated the teen to the front step. Sharpener allowed his aching body to collapse. He cradled his head.

"Arrgh! Shit man, this hurts! I've gotta find Gohan …"

"How about you explain what happened first?" The old man said as he eased himself down next to the teen.

Sharpener shook his head. He went to climb back onto his feet while clumsily searching for the keys to the jeep in his jeans pocket. "No. I gotta find Gohan."

The old man sighed but with a firm grip managed to pull the boy back down onto the step. "I don't think so son. I can't let you drive in your condition. How about you start from the beginning and then I'll see what I can do?"

Sharpener made another futile attempt to get up, but the man was strong for his age. Sighing he resigned himself to explain what he knew before he was knocked unconscious. "Well it was like this … there was, these-these girls and…well _damn_ it Gohan gone!"

"Slow down there son. One step at a time." Jim said.

Sharpener's frown sent pain jolting though him. "There these girls…um Peggy…"

The old man frowned. He couldn't think of any girls around these parts called Peggy.

"…and her friends er…damn it! I can't remember the other girls' names." Sharpener clutched his mass of blonde hair in frustration and pain.

"Forget it for now, go on." The old man coaxed.

Sharpener frowned and tried to focus on what happened. "Well um… she asked if we wanted to go for a drive and see the sights…you know stuff like that, and I um said yes…" Sharpener said downheartedly. Lifting his head his brown eyes watering as he looked off into the distances. "I said _yes_…and now, and now…" He turned his sights to the black jeep. Through gritted teeth he growled. "He's gone, but his _fucking_ jeep is still HERE… but where the _fuck_ is HE?" Sharpener snapped getting heated up with worry. He squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn't helping his headache at all.

"Okay okay son …calm down."

Sharpener chuckled with his head still hung low. "Calm down?" He shook his head. "My best friend is missing and he's about to drop at anytime. If that's not bad enough… his _fucking_ partner is going to KILL me! And you want me to _fucking_ calm DOWN!"

"Son, please calm down! You're getting hysterical."

"Calm down" Sharpener mumbled to himself another nervous laugh left his lips. "Where the _hell_ can he be?" He lifted his head so he could see the old man looking at him with a mixture of confusion and concern. "If anything happened to him…" Sharpener began to say but the words got caught in his throat.

"Hey, I think your jumping to conclusions young man. This Gohan didn't look like the type of lad that could be easily walked over." Again Sharpener laughed and shook his head sadly ignoring the pain.

"Yeah, maybe a few months ago…"It was a sad laugh a quiet laugh. "…but …but not now." He turned away and looked out onto the quiet street the two lane road. He wondered what the hell has happened. Where was Gohan? What to do? "I don't know what to do?" He whispered to no-one particle. "I don't even remember exactly what happened once we got outside. It's all just a jumbled up blur."

"Come on. We need to get you looked at first. Check that nasty bump on your head and see it you don't need stiches. Then we'll get in touch with Sergeant Smith and see what he can make of this." Jim stood up and helped Sharpener to his feet.

Lost and confused and in pain Sharpener let himself be led back inside. He couldn't stop worrying about his friend as he followed the old man leaving behind only the eerie stillness of the quiet country town with the sound of a barking dog echoing off in the distance, as a slow passing car amble it way out of town and into the towering mountains that surrounded, shielding the sleepy town of Hammonton with its picture postcard scenery of its warm lilac hue sunsets.

But for Sharpener, who glanced over his shoulder once more as the amber sun slowly sunk behind the impressive mountain screen, all was lost, unnoticed under a cloud of worry for one person, a _friend…_

The old wooden fly-screen door closed behind him with a light _thud_ as he downheartedly murmured to himself.

"Where the _hell_ is he?"

….

Heather sat on Matt's lap kissing him passionately as he sat back in the worn armchair in the small box lounge room. Peggy was opposite mirroring her friend's movements on Derricks lap. Their friend Stacy had left a few hours back, home. The two couples were lost in celebrations of sorts. Matt finally had his goal unconscious, laid out on the bed in the next room, bound and gagged and still under the effects of the drug the girls had slipped into his meal. Heather broke the lock on her boyfriend's lips.

"I couldn't believe our luck when he walked through the door." She smirked, leaning forward for another kiss. A cruel smile curled on Matt's lips as he pulls away.

"It couldn't have being any more perfect." He said.

"What were the odds of that happening?" Peggy laughed. "You should have seen Heather when he walked through the door." Matt raised a curious brow at his girlfriend still sitting on his lap. "She couldn't wait to get her claws on him."

"Is that so, babe?" Matt asked with ring of jealousy. Heather laughed nervously.

"It was all for you stud."

Matt said nothing as he stood up letting Heather slide off him as he did. He reached over to the coffee table and pulled out a joint and casually lit it with his silver lighter. Inhaling deeply, he watched the cherry end of his joint glow before turning and moving over to the window. There he drew back the blind a little to peer outside.

"No one saw you?" He asked cautiously.

"No." Heather assured him while reaching over and grabbing herself a smoke too. "No one else was there. The old man was out. It couldn't have been better planned. Like I said Rachel asked Stacy to mind the counter, while her and Mike nicked around the back for a bit. It was perfect timing." She said taking a deep draw of her joint. "You have nothing to worry about. I don't think Rachel will talk if they did ask her anything she can't afford to lose this job." Heather smiled sweetly as her free hand slipped under Matt's t-shirt from behind and glided over his chest. Ignoring her advances Matt continued to look out into dark, guardedly.

Derrick broke the lock on his girl's lips and stood. Peggy giggled as he grabbed her hand and led her to another room for some privacy. Matt stood there gazing oblivious of anything else. "It's too perfect." He said suspiciously under his breath. His body tensed when he thought he saw movement off in the distance only relaxing when he heard something like a bird fly away.

"Relax honey. This is what you've wanted. You can pay him back for all the trouble he has caused you and Kurt."

Matt turned around in her arms his eyes scanned hers before he brought his lips down for another kiss.

Pulling away he whispered. "You're right as always."

She smiled. They had had a relationship for a little over a year. It was kept a secret in fear Heather parents finding out. "As _always_." She purred. Their lips locked again passionately. Everything was lost as they moved over to the couch even the faint whimpering from the next room could not be heard.

…

Gohan's head was swimming as he wandered in and out of consciousness. The nausea never left him, his body shook uncontrollably. His face was flushed, laced with fever. The drug they used was overpowering his senses as it rampaged throughout his body.

His head lay still on the pillow were they left him. A fine layer of perspiration coated over his brow, slowly trailing a path into his damp black hair. A distressed sound was trapped behind the thick masking tape, muffling his plea from anyone's ears. In and out he floated through the worlds. Innocently the unborn baby pressed and moved in the confined protective walls of its parent in search for more of its parent ki that was now dangerously low. Hungrily the baby continued to push and shift adding to Gohan's discomfort and bringing him to the finger tips of unconsciousness each time.

…

Late that night Matt came in and stood at the door. The light from the hall shone brightly behind him as he slipped into the small poky room. Everyone else was stoned out of their minds and elsewhere in the cabin. "You're not so tough now are you prettyboy?" His tone was deadpan flat, dead from any amusement or victory. He was just stating facts. "Where are your friends when you need them, huh?" He walked up to the bed and sat down. His cold, unfeeling eyes watched Gohan's body shake with fever.

Matt could see that he was reacting badly to the drug he was fed. His eyes raked over the other boy's form. He was reflecting on everything he had planned to do to the kid that tormented his life. Matt's voice carried in the bleak little room only to be interrupted every now and them with feverish whimpering from the boy that lay captive in front of him.

"I _hate_ you. I hate what you represent. I hate your friends. I hate everything about you. I hate what _you_ are trying to _take_ away from ME!" Matt snapped. Gohan's vision swum around him, he struggled to stay focused and alert. He was aware someone was sitting close to him. He could hear the menacing tone being used. It alarmed him but the words were distorted, not clear. He struggled to open his eyes to get a clear picture of who was there with him.

Matt leaned over so he was only a few inches away from Gohan's face. Before Gohan could react his head was yanked back hard by his hair. His eyes slammed shut. He winced then unconsciously held his breath, waiting, uncertain of what was to follow. He could feel the hot breath against his cheek, sending a cold shiver over him.

"You think _your_ so _damn_ clever… well _you're_ not!" He hissed releasing the fistful of hair. Gohan's head dropped back roughly against the pillow. "What waste of space. I _should_ kill you!" Matt spat.

Gohan struggled against the feeling to hurl. Matt sat back with an expression of disgust, hatred and contempt. "I heard even your own mother didn't want you. I can understand why, just look at you. You're pitiful! That's what you are! What disappoint you must have been." Matt lowered himself closer. The demi Saiyan struggled and tried to pull away, as Matt forcefully grabbed a strong hold of his chin and made him face him, listen. "I herd talk that your father was a bit of loser too. Like father like son, huh?" Matt laughed but there was no amusement there. "You're nothing. Do you hear me? You're NOTHING… but _trash_!

Matt got a hazy faraway look in his eyes. "What a disappointment you must be…"He sat back releasing his hold on his captive's chin. "A disappointment …" He said in a whisper. He shook his head pulling himself away from his own darkest memories. He looked back down at Gohan whose eyes were fixed on him with a mixture of pain, confusion and growing fear, fear for his unborn, fear of what will happen.

"You couldn't possible understand what its like to live with someone that despises you, hates you so much…so much that they would…" It was like he was transported back, back to a place that was painful.

Matt's eyes hardened and turned, fixing on Gohan. "Could YOU!" He snapped grabbing Gohan's jaw harder still, squeezing it causing his captive's eyes to slam shut as Matt added pressure. He was enjoying the twisted expression of pain from the other boy. It was a sickly satisfaction to see another in pain. It was about power, control. Something he couldn't get enough of. A small cruel smile curled onto Matt's lips as he let go.

Gohan eyes snapped opened, burning with fury causing Matt to laugh. "What are you going to do? Huh?" He asked not looking for a reply.

"You have taken everything from _me_. Kurt is the only family _I_ have. He's the only one that really cares about _me_. And YOU" He spat "…_you_ are trying to take him away from me! Well I won't let YOU! No …no. Instead it's your family that will suffer, like mine. You can't imagine what it's like to really suffer. Not like ME! You and your snobby family, your popular friends! You think you're so superior to me… DON'T YOU!" Matt screamed.

"You have no idea what its like to loose everything to have _nothing_! I've lived my _whole_ life like that! Everything taken from _me_, and now you and your family and friends are trying to _rip_ Kurt from me! Well I won't let YOU!" As he said this he pulled out a switch blade that sprang to life. He leaned back over Gohan pressed the fine point tip against the smooth tissue along his jaw. Gohan closed his eyes feeling the sharpness of the blade. With a sick fascination Matt watched as the metal tip slowly travelled up and up, the boy's neck. A small trembling passed through Gohan body with the fever and fear, his breathing was labouring, his chest rising and falling. Eyes half open, neck strained right back as Matt moved closer still like man possessed. Lost in only what he was doing to his captive watching as the blade followed the well-defined jaw bone, fascinated in the way it moved against the skin. He moved it slowly across Gohan's high cheek bone, pressing, ready to pierce the soft skin. 'To suffer is to live' my father would always say with each sting of his belt." Matt sneered. The sharp point pierced through- bringing with it the red hot syrup bubbling to the surface. Gohan hissed, eyes open, waiting.

Entranced by the way the blood seeped to the surface forming a trail as the blade ran down the soft tissue, mixing with Gohan's soundless tears. Ever so quietly, like a mad man, Matt whispered. "…and you know what? I _believe_ him." His eyes memorised on the blood his hot breath breathing on Gohan, the smell of smoke and beer evident. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to feel nothing? To go through life, only wanting to be loved?" Matt moved back with a frown. "No …no I suppose not. Not you… mister I'm so popular. I'm so wealthy couldn't possible understand what it's like. Not something like that." He laughed unamused. "That bitch Tina said you're an alien from outer space. How stupid is that? Huh, you thought I believed her? I would have to be _crazy_! I wonder what drug she was using? But it does make you wonder what this is all about?" Matt pointed with the point of his blade at Gohan's stomach. "She says you're going to have baby. How _fucking_ crazy is that?" Gohan's eyes widened with fear as he gasped, whimpered shaking his head fearfully.

His action speaks louder than any one word ever could.

Gohan flinched back trying to pull away when he felt the sharp point glide up over his clad belly. His eyes widened on his captor. Matt cocked his head to the side with a menacing smile. "Maybe I should see for myself. See if there is any truth behind her mad words. What do you say? It could be kind of fun." He grinned. Panic spread across Gohan face. Matt's grin, widen. "Shall I?" With a flick of his wrist the knife was under Gohan chin travelling southwards slowly. Gohan's eyes widened with fear. His heart was pounding hard. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the knife moved and pressed closer towards the unborn child. Gohan shook his head pleading with his eyes. "Awwww… you don't want me to?" Matt's sinister smile vanished replaced quickly with venoms scowl. "Well _too_ BAD!" He hissed.

And as he was about too thrust the knife in, a stone faced Heather clumsily barged through the door. "What are you doing hun?" She slurred leaning against the doorframe. Matt looked up from Gohan, annoyed.

"Nothing… Get back to bed!" She frowned but turned not willing to complain and disappeared back down the hall.

Matt abruptly stood up and glared back down at Gohan. The fire in his eyes was burning. "Later… I'll get back to _you_ later."

Gohan watched as the door closed behind Matt. His eyes closed as tears flooded down his face. He wanted to escape from here. He wanted his lover. He wanted Vegeta. But no-one could hear his frail cries for help.

Did they even know he was missing? Surly Ryan or one of his friends would have contacted them? Frustrated and scared, Gohan buried his head in the pillow weeping and pulled at his restraints trying to escape. He pulled and kicked only to get a wave of nausea hit him each time. Closing his eyes feeling scared and alone in the darkness the muffled cries for help was the only sound.

"Geta …. help me pleeease…"

….

"Fuck this!" Vegeta growled. "How much longer is this going to take!"

"Look, calm down! I'm working on it as fast as I can!" Bulma angrily yelled through the mike. Her eyes darted around the control panel, now burnt beyond repair. Frustrated and confused. "DAMN! This _shouldn't_ have happened."

Vegeta was glaring fire up at the one-way mirror he knew his ex was behind. Goku looked up from were he sat on the floor. His left leg tucked comfortably under him, and his right knee bent with his forearm resting on it. He had being watching Vegeta paced the GR sending verbal threats to Bulma for most of the time they had been locked in the room. It took her forever to even notice they were missing.

They had been locked in the Saiyan proof GR for the best part of day and night exhausted from trying to blast their way out. Goku had joked that escaping from the hyperbolic chamber would have to be easier than this. Vegeta found no humour in his comment and continued his assault on the wall. When Bulma and the two boys did finally find them, both boys were so caught up in trying to rescue their dads that they accidentally blow up the main control panel… to the horror of the three adults. Dangerous sparks crackled and whipped inside the small room preventing anyone venturing into the room for best part of the day. Bulma rushed to cut all power effectively shutting off the GR from the rest of CC and the outside world. Something terrible had gone wrong with the design of the new GR. Loud sizzling noises echoed off the walls around them as wires fused together. Smoke and the harsh smell of burning wires were everywhere.

The boys had made hasty exit during the chaos.

Bulma franticly worked none stop trying to open the firmly sealed door manually. Cursing with each failed attempted, the two Saiyan glanced at the door for any sign of it open with each attempt. Goku was taking things in stride compared to Vegeta's impatience.

"By the time I count to ten _you_ better open the _blasted_ DOOR!"

…Arrggh…

…

Time ticked on. Night turned to day and back to night again, no change. Gohan was left forgotten, only growing ever weaker.

Gohan was vaguely conscious as pain swept burned across his stomach another groan muffled by the tape across his mouth, testimony to his ever growing suffering. The restless movements of his unborn child; was now anxious search for its parent's ki only to find nothing to feed upon. Gohan's eyes swept, slowly across the dim lit room. Heavy curtains blocked out the sunrays.

Dry tears leaving their mark over his flushed cheeks, his body clamped down with yet another powerful cramp. He lashed out with his bound feet and another plea for help was muffled from others ears. His eyes clamped shut, body taut, arched while being forced to ride with yet another wave as it continued its assault on him.

Faces half buried in the pillow with his arms bound securely behind him. He tugged and kicked out trying to free himself from his torture. Wrist painfully red, bruised as his body screamed for release. His voice was painfully raw, hoarse from all his pleas. Thick damp matted hair sticks across his face. Trapped with no escape he collapsed after the pain subsided. Wearily he opened his eyes. Dark lashes battered through strands of hair as he hears footsteps coming his way.

The door swung abruptly back to reveal Matt standing there with a light buzz from his last joint. His eyes fogged glossed over as he looked down at the bed to see Gohan now struggling pulling at his restraints. His emotions void of any feeling other than hatred for the other boy who he felt was the cause of his own world falling apart. "They are looking for you. Do you know that?" Gohan stopped and looked up at him. A flicker of hope passed through his eyes. Matt saw it and his temper flared. His hatred burst to the surface. Eyes locked on Gohan. "They have a search party OUT THERE!" Matt pointed angrily towards the window. His whole body shook with rage. He was feeling trapped, scared.

"Matt?" The frantic sound came from another part of the house, then the sound of footsteps. "Matt! We need to get out of here. We need to _hurry_. Stacy was here and she said the cops were over her place asking questions last night." Heather said tugging at his sleeve. "Did you _hear_ ME! We _need_ to GO!"

"I HEARD!" he yelled eyes ablaze. Heather backed away a few steps. Matt lost some of the fire from his eyes before he turned back to Gohan, frustration building, fist clenched. "We'll take him!" He growled.

"No. Let's leave him and go!"

"NO! I said we'll take him! Get Derrick, I need help to get him into the car." Heather ran from the room and with in seconds Derrick walked in.

"Dude? What's up?"

"Help me get him into the car."

"Shouldn't we wait until its dark?"

"It will be dark in another hour or so. Come on. Let's get him in the car."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"We'll take him to Kurt's hideout. My brother will know what to do with him."

Heather and Peggy watched as the boys struggled with Gohan as he yelled at them through the masking tape as he twisted and struggled to get free. Matt and Derrick lifted him with some difficulty before managing to swing him into the boot of the red Mustang. Matt slammed the boot lid down with a loud THUD on the anxious demi Saiyan. "Get _in_ the CAR!" Matt spat at the others. They didn't need him to say it twice and rushed for the doors. Heather slammed the front passage door close behind her as she turned to meet her boyfriend, Matt, who jumped in and straight away turned the key. The car came to life with a roar. Not waiting to see if any of the others were even in Matt spun the car around hard. Dust and stones flow up as he sped down the make shift driveway.

"What are we going to do?" She asked frantically.

Matt didn't look at her. With all his built up resentment his eyes stayed fixed ahead of him. Low branches whipped the side of the car as the Mustang bounced fiercely down the savage path. The solid forest closed in around them nearly swallowing them whole as they sped through with the foliage attacking the car with its own violence like it knew who was in the car.

"Kurt's!" Matt's sharp reply to his girlfriend's question. "He'll know what to do. He always does." Heather looked at him warily with panic eyes before glancing over her shoulder at the other two passengers. Derrick and Peggy didn't look convinced with Matt's plan either. She turned with her arms stretched out in front of her trying to lessen the buffeting of the car as they sped dangerously along the narrow trail.

…

"Where the hell could they have got to?" Sharpener growled clenching his fist. Videl, Ryan and the others were sitting around at one of the booths at Jim's restaurant. They had been helping Sergeant Smith with the investigation of Gohan's disappearance. Frantically they tried to contact CC but, strangely, no-one was even answering. They kept getting voice mail. Detective Rogers was finally called upon to help them in the investigation. Rogers had been following up leads that would lead to the arrest of Kurt Benson on charges over the violent attaches on three boys and one murder over a short period of time. These boys' names were found on a file made by the principle Edwards; a list of boys that were victims of sexual abuse by the perverted principle. One of the boys recently came out of a coma and named Kurt as one of his attackers. They also mentioned Matt Benson as being there too. Both boys were missing and now with the disappearance of Son Gohan Rogers was on his way to the sleepy town of Hammonton up near Frosts Lakes.

Sharpener and the others were waiting for Sergeant Smith & Detective Rogers at Jim's as instructed. They had been over and over what had happened and what they thought might have happened and their concerns were mounting with each passing moment. Trevor rolled the pepper shaker between his hands as he tried to keep himself from going insane with concern. The hostility towards the girls that had taken Gohan so violently was at breaking point.

"I can't stand this! We should be out _there_ not here!" Ryan snapped driving the butter knife through the wood of the table piercing it.

Videl grabbed hold of his arm. "Babe, patience. They shouldn't be too far away."

"We've being sitting here for nearly an hour!" Trevor growled. Eraser sat back, in her seat with a frustrated frown as well.

"They'd better hurry up!" She said looking out the window when a noisy red Mustang sped passed.

Sharpener bolt up right, opposite Eraser near the window. "_Shit_!"

"Wasn't that Matts Mustang!" Eraser asked puzzled.

In a split second all the teens bolted out of their seats and scrambled to get out of the booth at once. Pushing and shoving- they freed themselves and took off for the front door.

Jim looked up from talking with an old friend. "Hey? Where are you kids heading off to?" He asked. No reply. They were out of there and making a clear dash towards their cars. Trevor jumped into Gohan's jeep with a flick of his wrist it fired up. Sharpener made a dash to the passenger's seat while Ryan didn't wait to be asked. He jumped into the back seat of the car as it was moving. To the astonishment of both girls the boys backed out of the parking lot and with high squeal of the tyres', rubber burning with some smoke trailing behind them they left the girls for dead.

"_BASTARDS_!" Videl screamed as Eraser and her watched in disbelief. Hands on hips she looked around at Ryan beat up truck. "Whatya think?"

"Smash his window."

Videl looked around her feet and piked up a descent size rock and read to aim it at Ryan's driver's side window and in mid swing Jim came out the door.

"HEY! Is this about the boy that missing, Gohan?"

"Yeah! That car that went passed belongs to Matt and he hated Gohan with a passion!"

"Then why are we standing around _here_ then? Let's GO!" Jim said. Videl and Eraser looked at each other, warily. They turned back to him. "It's around the back." He pointed with a devious grin.

Within minutes both girls were holding for dear life as Jim's 1969 corvette exploded out of the garage with such raw power that they jolted roughly back into their seats. Both girl clung on tight as Jim pulled the steering wheel and launched the car onto the road, nearly sending the car airborne. "WHOO HOO!" Jim crowed. Both girls looked at each other wide eyed speechless.

The race was on and Matt was oblivious to it. But behind him, two cars were heading his way at an extraordinary rate. From an advantage point all one could see would be three very different cars speeding around the blind corners as they snaked their way up the steep road that wound around the massive mountain.

"Put _your_ foot DOWN!" Screamed Ryan from the back of the jeep; being buffeted by the wind. He was leaning forward gripping the two front's seats watching the road in front.

"HEY! This isn't built for speed!" Trevor spat as he planted his foot down on the accelerator, accelerating with everything he had as they slew around the corners.

"I bet you anything _he_ knows what happened to Gohan!" Sharpener growled with his jaw pulled so tight his teeth were read to snap. The other two grunted in agreement.

They all were keen to lay their fists on Matt, and hard. There was nothing else on their minds as they sped up the mountain side in a hasty search for the red Mustang.

In the air tight compartment Gohan was been battered about violently. Hair matted tangled with perspiration lay across his face. The asphyxiating smell of fuel leaked into the boot causing him to cough on the toxic fumes. Panicked eyes looked for some form of escape as tears streaked down his cheeks. Bound and gagged he attempted to kick open the boot with his bound feet only with out success. He was frantic, unable to protect the battering his body was receiving. Fear was escalating with it his vision blinding with tears.

"Help ….MEEEEE!" He screamed just as his body propelled roughly forward hitting his head on something sharp in the confined space, a toolbox maybe. "G-Geta…" He whispered briefly before he blacked out.

…

Back at CC Bulma was dangerously close to seeing up front a Super Saiyan prince transforming. "Vegeta just _cool_ IT! I'm doing the best I can." Bulma said in her defence. She had sent everyone home and locked the place down while all her time and attention was occupied on trying to stop one atomic bomb from exploding naming the prince of Saiyans.

"Vegeta chill…." Goku said getting Vegeta eyes snapping towards him. Eye ablaze. He was dangerously close of kill the clown. "We will be out in no time you wait and see." Goku grinned. Vegeta eyes narrowed.

"Did I ask _you_ SOMETHING!" He spat. Goku raised brow.

"You know, you really should see about an anger management class…" Vegeta eyes narrowed into slits as his hand sprung up and aimed at Goku. In a blink of an eye Goku had dodged a lethal blue thread aimed at his head.

"SEE what _I_ mean!" Goku said as the prince rocketed towards him. It was his plan to keep the prince preoccupied in return allowing Bulma the time she need to try and fix what need to be fixed, and hopefully before Vegeta completely looses it, which looked like anytime soon. He prayed she would hurry up as they had been stuck in there for too long and they were both tired and hungry.

The two battled it out as Bulma buried herself under the badly damaged panel muttering to herself. With not enough hands her teeth held the pliers while she rewired a new cable. "Land one _in_ from _me_ Goku!" She growled as she picked at the wire. "This is the last time I'm building him a _damn_ Gravity Room!" She hissed removing the pliers from her mouth. "Damn Saiyans!"

From behind the one-way window two blur shapes were and with an unpleasant THUD. Vegeta was pivoted hard away from his opponent. With a _loud_ GRUNT the air was knocked out of him as the prince found his right cheek pressed hard up against the unbreakable glass, complements of Goku with his powerful right hook.

A sadistic smile curled on Bulma lips as she continued her work under the burnt out bench under the window.

"Thanks huh. I owe you one."

…

"What the fuck! Trevor said looking in his rear vision mirror as a corvette came racing up behind him on a straight piece of narrow road. Videl and Eraser waving with triumph smiles on their faces. All the boys watched in shock as their girlfriends overtook them with a steadfast Jim at the wheel, driving. Jaws dropped gaping as the girl's sped past them but not before Videl made sure to give her flabbergasted boyfriend the complementary finger, the bird before leaving them for dead this time.

"What _the_?" Ryan gasped. He completely forgot about the girls and now they had just overtaken them in the old man's car.

"_Shit_! Trevor growled with a deep frown. He was forced to slow down to allow the corvette in front of him before they were all run off the road at the rapidly approaching corner. Jim smiled as he got in the lead. With a satisfied grin the girls sat around to face the front delighted with the knowledge of leaving their inconsiderate boyfriends behind. The tables had been turned. Now for some serious action – to get to Matt and find out what he knows about the disappearance of Gohan. Videl thought narrowing her eyes determent to get to the bottom things.

"How?…" Ryan speechless pointed to Jim car as it disappeared around the corner in front of them at a phenomenal speed.

"_Bloody_ hell! Those girls are going to get themselves hurt if they manage to pull over Matt before us!" Trevor growled as he geared back and pushed the Jeep harder.

…

"Matt you're going TOO fast!" Heather screamed.

"Shut up BITCH! Leave the driving to ME!" Matt shouted as he climbed up the mountain with the back of the car swerving sharply with each corner, pitching everyone against the side.

Derrick was looking anxious at Matt before turning to Peggy who looked like she was going to go ballistic at any moment if she didn't get out of the car soon. The car was going too fast for these roads and everyone but Matt knew it. He was so caught up with his conflicting emotions that ate him alive with rage and fear he was lost to anything else. One thing consumed his brain and that was to get back to his brother, and fast. Kurt will know what to do, he always does. He will sort everything out and make everything right again.

A flash of metal behind him appeared in the mirror getting Matt attention. Glancing at his rear vision mirror once again he spotted a car speeding up behind them, coming dangerously close. "_Idiots_!"

Derrick and Peggy glanced back over their shoulders frowning Derrick turned back to the front, frowning. "That chick in the front seat looks a lot like Videl?"

Matt did double take and frowned. He swore. "Shit!... SHITSHITSHIT!" He slammed his hand hard down on the steering wheel. His pushed his foot hard on the accelerator jolting everyone back. Wide eyed Heather turned to her boyfriend and back to the speedometer, watching as the needle climbed dangerously further around the dial, her mind screamed. The corners were coming faster and fiercely with each sharp bend becoming more dangerous as they climbed the mountain.

"He's driving like a mad man!" Jim said concerned. "I'll have to back up or someone's going to get killed." The old man said doing just that backing off.

"I think your right." Videl said. She watched as Matt car was swerving dangerously close to the edge of the road. "Something must be eating at him, maybe guilt?" She whispered under her breath.

"MATT!" Heather screamed eyes wide petrified as the bend approached. It became clear the car wasn't going to make the bend. Matt planted his foot down on the rear brakes locking. The car spun out of control like a top. There was a loud metal CRUNCH as it pounded into the cliff wall before bounced off. High pitch screams, pleas echoed haunting anyone who heard them as fate took hold of the occupants of the car. Seconds, minutes no one knew, tyres screeched screamed, the stench of smoke, rubber burning before the red Mustang as it lunched it self over the low metal barriers that divided the road and the twenty metre drop into thick virgin forest. The sound of the engine roaring unnaturally as it took flight and sailed over the steep embankment.

Horrified Videl and the others watched, spellbound as the car in a slow motion pitched forward doing a nose dive off in the distance into thick foliage below. The terrified sounds of screams were no longer. The sickly sound of the engine before it ploughed head first into the trees snapping off branches crashing through trees sent a ghostly fear over those climbing out of their cars. They raced over to the curve where tracks led off towards the terrifying scene.

"OHMYGOD!" Eraser screamed with her hands covering her mouth.

With a deafening bone crunching THUD of metal followed by heavy branches coming crashing down, screams no longer existed. There up high on the maintain side was a deadly quiet that sent goose bumps over those who looked down at the broken path. No car to be found only a trail of debris, destruction.

"FUCK!" Trevor cried. He and the other guys quickly pulled up beside Jim's car. They sprung out of the seats. Horrified of what they were looking at. Without a minute wasted Trevor and Ryan ran and started their descent down the slippery rocky slope. Rubble quickly crumbled away under their feet. Sharpener followed when he had snapped out of his daze.

"Be careful!" Eraser yelled watching her boyfriend descend down the slippery slope. Jim went back to his car and see if he could call for help. Videl was not far behind the others as they descended down the slope.

Jim frowned and threw his cell on the seat. He turned to Eraser. "The cell won't work up here I forgot!" He said angrily kicking himself for everything. Eraser turned to him confused, lost.

"Sorry?" she asked still in daze with everything.

"I said my cell doesn't work." He motioned to the towering mountain surrounding them. "It's the blasted mountain stopping my signal from getting through! I can't call for help." Eraser looked else where for second with a slight frown. Then her head snapped up eyes wide with an idea.

"Hold on second!" She said as she sprinted over to Gohan's jeep. She opened the door and popped open the glove box. There she pulled out Gohan cell phone the one Bulma had given him before he left. She looked at it. Nothing looked to be out of the ordinary. "I have it!" She screamed as she lifted it up for Jim to see it. The old man came over.

"Honey it no good it won't work…" He was cut off with a scream. Both raced over to the embankment. To see Videl, struggling- fighting her way out of the dense forest. Tears streaming down her faces looking up to see two specks that were Eraser and Jim peering down at her, anxiously.

"They're…there _all_ DEAD!"

"OHMYGOD!" Eraser sobbed those words ringing in her head. They were interrupted with the sound of flames exploding set alight. Videl head snapped back to where she came from.

"Ryan?" She rushed back not waiting to explain. The others on the hill watched as smoke lifted flitted from the trees not far from were Videl had disappeared.

"We gotta get those kids out of there!" Jim said anxiously. Think of going down there himself. It was then that Videl raced back.

"WE FOUND HIM! WE FOUND GOHAN!"

Scared but on the tip of her tongue Eraser asked. "IS… IS HE…?"

"He's a LIVE … BUT TRAPPED!"

"Oh no… the fire?" Eraser turned to Jim with the same worried expression.

By this time Videl was half way to the top. Panting as she gripped the rocks around her lifting pulling her body over the loose stones. She looked up before returning her sights back to where her next step will be. "We….we need to call an ambulance!" She said as she reached the top with Jim and Eraser pulling her up onto her feet.

"How is he? Eraser asked looking back over her frantic friends shoulder. Smoke still flitted like smoke signal through the trees. "What about the fire? Oh my God Videl…"

"Shhh…hush! Look we haven't much time before it gets dark. The car is upside down and wedged under large branch that's preventing us get him out. The guys are down there now doing everything thing they can."

"What about the fire?"

"This is why we haven't much time Eraser at the moment it not that big. It just looks it from here. Look where running out of time. We need to get help …"

"Look lass, I'm sorry, but like I said, we can't get a signal to ring anyone up here. I'll have to go back into town…" Jim said as he turned to leave.

Eraser shook her head and held up Gohan's cell phone. "WAIT! I forgot we don't have to go back. Look we can use this!" Jim shook his head. It took a second before Videl register what it was and a smile sprung onto her face, one of relief.

"HERE! Give here!" Videl snatched it. "I need a flash light?" She asked Jim jogged back to his car and pulled out a large one.

"Here you go lass, but you and the others should…"

Videl took the flashlight from him. "We can't our friend needs us…" With that she turned to go back down.

"BUT!" Eraser asked as her friend already started to scramble down.

"I gotta get back down there." She stopped and looked at her friend, anxiously." It doesn't look good Eraser. We think he's going into labour?" Then she turned back and continued her descanted.

Jim brow rose. "What did she say?" Eraser turned with her eyes wide.

"He's going to have the _baby_…"

TBC…

A/N: I hope that wasn't to stressful for you all ;-) I've broken up this chapter so it wasn't as long.

I'm waiting on chapter 28 to be edited, and while we wait I thought I would add just a small glimpse into their future to the already finished chapter 29 with inspirational help from _Evermore_ songs.

Thank you guys! You have no idea how many times I thought of giving up on this story, but your kind reviews helped me to complete it :)


	29. chapter 28

A/N: I don't own DBZ. This story is AU…Characters are OOC. Warning: m/m coupling, also swearing the list goes on and on… If you don't like it, don't read! Rated R.

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 28

"Now, Vegeta settle down." Goku said holding up his arms trying to calm down the furious prince and trying to prevent Vegeta from sending another fireball at the one way mirror, at his ex.

"MOVE! You heard what _she_ called ME!" He barked frustrated, glaring up at the mirror, a mirror that didn't shatter with his last attack.

"Yeah…but I'm sure she didn't mean it!"

"Oh _YES_ I did!" Bulma voice boomed over the intercom. Goku's head dropped with a sigh. She wasn't helping matters. It was becoming impossible between the insults they were now shooting at each other. He didn't remember having a work out like this in years.

"I'll be back in a second." She said over the intercom, which only resulted in a growl from Vegeta. "I've gotta check on a few things. Don't have a hernia Vegeta. I'll be right back."

"Why I'll…" Vegeta went to curse and fly up to the mirror when Goku placed his right palm on the prince's chest, stopping him. Vegeta's eyes snapped to the earth Sayain's hand, eyes burning. Keeping the prince calm was becoming no easy task.

Goku knew what was wrong he felt it too. In the Gravity room for some strange reason it was blocking out their senses. It was unnatural for them, like loosing a part of limb, like losing a leg. Their thread, link to others was gone. A common bond that tied them to one and another was ki, energy, a life force that was an extension of them selves. With humans it was barely visible but still there and with those that were more powerful, like the Z team, it was more noticeable and varied with each of their strength. But with Sayains it went further. The bond between them and a child or Mate was tied by a powerful thread of communication like a form of telepathy. It is what binds them and without it was suffocating, unsettling.

He hadn't noticed at first but then when he got a little worried about Goten and had tried to scan for him he found out he couldn't. Then he thought he would try and materialise out of there, but he couldn't get a lock on anything outside the GR. Something was dreadful wrong the more he become aware of it. It was like they were isolated from the rest of the world.

It was then in his puzzlement that he realised why all those times it never bothered him to be separated from his son. It was never a big deal because he always had that thread to call upon. He remembered numerous times searching out for Gohan through that same parental thread. It was a thread that linked him with his son. He would reach out, no matter where he was, and quietly tug at it. He would be pleasantly rewarded with his son's unconscious tug back, calming any fears a parent might have about their child. It had become second nature to him. Like for all Saiyans, you don't miss it until it gone.

He noticed the longer he was without that connection the uncomfortable feeling would escalate becoming unbearable. He could see in Vegeta's eyes that he was suffering without that same thread. He would be feeling the loss of his and Gohan's bond more than Trunks since he had been concentrating on him, worrying about him ever since he went away and being so close to the birth.

Goku also knew that Bulma never let Vegeta feed his ki to Trunks and knew this hurt the prince, that he could never completely share that bond he could have had. Goku knew he was fortunate that Chichi and he were more on speaking terms back in the beginning and he had unknowingly feed Gohan. Back then his heritage was still a mystery, but it put a smile on his face that he got away with it. A smile broadened on his face when he recalled how greedy Gohan was, he would soak up his ki like a sponge. He remembered mentioning this to Vegeta once when he was trying to find out about his heritage. The Sayain prince said blankly that he could have easily over fed him. They both agreed that would explain the boy's overly dependent need for his father. To this day Vegeta complained that Gohan couldn't bare the idea of losing his father. Goku argued that he didn't care. He always liked having his son follow him around. He remembered bitterly about what caused a spark of jealousy when he first arrived and found that Vegeta and Gohan had bonded. He was jealous about how close his son was to the prince.

But now here they where trapped behind thick walls without that familiar thread that linked them to their loved ones. It was frighting, maddening. His eyes darkened in thought. Whatever the metal was that surrounded them was preventing their mental powers from breaking through. He could see a Saiyan turning mad quite easily if put into solitarily confinement for long periods of time. He knew from hints of Vegeta's life with the lizard tyrant Frieza and that he had been put into similar isolation countless times trying to break the prince into submissions; something that didn't come natural to the princes of Saiyans. He had heard from Bulma, and even his son, that on occasions Vegeta would wake up from nightmares but refused to talk about it, preferring to lock away his demons that haunted him. Goku could hardly know what it was like for Vegeta, but the more he learned about the prince's past, the more respect he felt for the prince.

Looking into Vegeta's eyes now he could see they were so hot with anger and frustration. Goku could feel the heat and the pain from them. "Just give it a rest for now. I promise if she doesn't…"

"GUYS!" Bulma's voice came over so full of worry it got both warriors' undivided attention. They both looked up and faced the one way mirror even though they couldn't see her they knew something wasn't right. She had just run back with her cell phone in her hand

"It's Gohan…" As soon as the words left her lips Vegeta who body tensed. Goku hand dropped from the prince chest his eyes were glued to the one-way mirror. "I have Videl on the cell…" Vegeta's whole body turned his shoulders straightened eyes darkened immediately coming alert waiting for the words. They could hear her whisper away from the mike, obviously talking to Videl. "OHMY…" Vegeta was straining his ears. "Guys? There being a terribly accident and Gohan trapped and they think…"

As she spoke her words echoed though him so lifeless '_terribly accident…_ _he's in labour.' _Nothing was firmly setting in. He dully felt Goku hands tug on his arm.

"Vegeta?" Goku's voice did nothing to mask his own fears. "Gohan needs us?" Goku needed them both to think clearly to get out of this. "Vegeta, _Gohan_!"

The prince blinked when he had heard his lover name. His whole body came back from the tunnel of disbelief as he felt a surge of anger boil towards the surface before exploding into rage, un-ruling rage pure as the day it was created. "Woman, tell that brat not to leave my mate's side! I'll be _there_!"

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked questionably.

"Move!" Vegeta barked.

"NO! Wait! Videl says Gohan is not responding. He's trapped under a car and there's a fire….they can't reach him." Her anxiety was rising feeling frantic about not knowing what to do.

"I _said_…" Vegeta's anger built. Mixed with fear for his lover and their unborn child, it was at breaking point. "MOVE!" The power erupted around him a whirlpool of strength that snapped and cracked. Goku stood beside him drawing on his own power their eyes fixed with one goal in mind - to get to his son.

"Goku?" Bulma eyes turned to her lover. She backed away from the mirror as gold light crackled and wiped in front of her as two Saiyan warriors exploded into gold armour.

Goku's dark eyes snapped to the mirror. "Bulma _run_… NOW!" Bulma nodded even though they couldn't see her and turned and fled through the door of the office and into the hall of the great Dome building. The place began to shake. She knew the whole place was going to blow soon.

She could feel the raw power vibrate under her feet and in the walls that surrounded her. Vases started to shake with the tremors until falling and smashing underfoot. She could hear the deafening sound of power generating, gathering in waves. The whole place was starting to vibrate and quake. Bulma clutched onto her cell phone. In her wildest dreams she would have never guessed anything like this would have happened. She slipped tripped and nearly fell face first as the tremors grew in strength. Her hand stretched out in front of her trying to prevent her falling further.

Struggling to pull herself up again. Pictures frames slipped from their places on the wall, crashing to the floor around her as she fought her way to the closest exit. The massive building was falling apart around her. It was like no normal earthquake she thought as she braced herself and pushed herself through the door as everything began to cave in behind her. It wasn't safe to be anywhere around here.

"Heaven help us."

….

"Awww man…" Trevor said as he crawled back out from under the tangle wreckage. The Mustang was been compressed crushed by a large thick branch. It looked more like a tree trunk. The front of the car was a tangled mess of red scrap metal while green foliage hid the rear of the car, obstructing their vision of the car boot that imprisoned their friend.

Wearily, Trevor's eyes watched as the smoke pillared from the front of the car with the sound of crackling from the small fire. The smell of burning rubber intoxicating those around it as the wind pushed it. Sharpener was desperately trying to extinguish the lethal flames with a small fire extinguisher they found in the car. Coughing Trevor turned to Ryan and Videl. "It doesn't look good." He said as his knees pressed into the ground. He looked to the side trying to think of a plan to free his friend, and fast.

The shock of seeing bodies that lay lifeless around them was unnerving but they pushed aside the disturbing images while they desperately tried to think. Heather's torn body hung from a branch not far from them sending a shiver to those that looked that way. Derrick and Peggy's lifeless mangled bodies were trapped beneath the tree in the up turned car. Matt's lifeless battered body was crushed with blood splattered over the remains of the shattered windscreen.

"Shit man! What are we going to do!" Sharpener asked for the fifth millionth time, visibly shaken by the scene that surrounded him while he continued his assault on the never dying flames. It resembled a war torn landscape.

"Videl, did Bulma say anything?" Ryan asked trying to catch his breath after wiping the sweat from his brow. He had been trying to wedge open the boot without success.

Videl just finished talking to Bulma on the cell. "Yeah, but it isn't good, apparently they stuck in the GR…"

"Bloody hell could this get any worse?" Trevor asked in disbelief. He sat back on his heels looking over at Ryan then back over his shoulders where his friend laid trapped. They were both at a loss as to what they could do. They had been frantically trying to free him since they got there but all their attempts had ended in failure.

They even tried hauling the heavy branch off, but it became perfectly clear, after all the grunting groaning trying to remove the stubborn obstacle, that it wouldn't budge. Options were running thin and the sun was slowly being shadowed out by the mountain.

Frustrated Ryan stuck his head back under the thick branch and laid flat on stomach so he could peer into the torn metal. It had been peeled back leaving jagged edges. It was difficult to see Gohan through the small opening. It was dark so he turned on the flashlight resulting in a groan from the trapped boy as it shone into his eyes blinding him.

Through the tear they could get a glimpse of Gohan face, dirty and bloody with a deep ragged cut on his cheek and above his eye. He was wedged on his stomach with his arms still tied behind him. His left cheek was pressed hard against the crumpled metal lid of the boot.

It was heart breaking to see but Ryan was determined and put on a brave face. "Hey man, everything will be cool. We're working on a way of getting you out of here." He said trying not to let his fears be known. "Stay with us man, k?"

Gohan struggled into stay conscious in the hot, humid prison. He weakly nodded that he understood but he didn't believe there was any way they could help him now. His eyes squeezed shut as another hot wave stabbed and pulled at his abdomen. A deep throaty cry escaped from behind the tape that covered his mouth. It was become painfully clear that Gohan was not all right. He rolled his head to the ground while his expression pulled, twisting with the pain.

He couldn't see himself escaping this. In his hazy mind he wondered why Vegeta or his father weren't there to rescue him or the child. He became angry and kicked at the metal lashing out his frustration only making matters worse. His eyes sprung open as pain like no other ripped through him. He cursed into the tape with his eyelids slamming shut again. Stressfully sobs choked out as the pain took forever to subside.

Ryan looked on anxiously. He edged closer and rolled onto his side. He threaded his free hand through. The jagged edges stung as it sliced at his arm. Wincing he stretched out to his friend forcing himself to get closer. His shoulder was wedged hard up against the metal, preventing him from getting closer to his friend.

"Buddy, hang in there pleeeease." He pleaded. The tips of his fingers stretched to reach their target and touched Gohan's shoulder. Gohan's eyes blinked a few times, before opening and looking up at him. His dark eyes pleaded back at Ryan for help. "Hang in there, buddy. Hang in there. " Ryan whispered. Closing his eyes, a disheartened Gohan nodded feeling some small security from the presence of his friend and his touch; no matter how slight it was.

Sharpener angrily chucked the empty bottle to the side. Videl had been helping with soot and dirt now covering their faces, arms and clothes as they fought to keep the fire at bay. There were fewer flames than before, but it wouldn't take much for them to spark up again. "I'm going back up and see if the others have flagged down any help yet." Sharpener explained, frustrated at how long it was taking. Videl nodded wiping her brow, watching as he sprinted away from the car.

Before he could leave Trevor called out, "YO!…I coming with you!"

Trevor stood up with a serious expression. "We need more light down here. It won't be long before it gets dark." He turned to Ryan who had poked his head out from under the car. "Man, I'll see if we can't get some help."

Ryan nodded and turned and relayed it back to Gohan who was no longer listening as his jaw clenched with another wave of pain. Ryan turned and called out to his friends. "Hurry willya! I don't know if he can take much more of _this_." Ryan begged. Trevor and Sharpener both nodded their understanding and took off back through the trees. Time seemed to be passing slowly when in fact it had only been just little over few minutes. Videl wiped her face on her t-shirt and she jumped when the cell in her pocket began to ring.

Flipping it open a voice said. "Videl…"

"Bulma what's happening?"

"Don't worry. The boys are working on way to be there." Videl could hear a lot of static. It sounded like she was in war zone. Bulma was shouting over the other noises in the back ground.

Puzzled Videl asked. "Is everything alright there?"

It took a while before Bulma replied with a nervous laugh. "Ooh everything just peachy …" She said sarcastically using Gohan's phrase. Videl thought she heard small explosions in the background. "Look Videl I've called authorities and an ambulance is heading your way. I don't know how long it will take, but I have an idea the boys will be there before then."

"Thank you Bulma. We tried to get though but it kept going back to your number."

"It's okay that's how I design it. Gohan knew that…Look tell me is he's conscious?"

"Barely."

"Well can you give him the cell…"

"It won't work his mouth gagged and we can't reach him…" Videl stopped and frowned she felt chill run up her spine. She turned around only to receive a fist hard across her face and she slammed hard against the car getting Ryan's attention. He rolled onto his back and wiggled himself out when a powerful hand gripped his leg and yanked him the rest of the way. He yelled with the sudden movement and the pain that shot through his leg.

He opened his eyes just briefly to see cloaked figure with dark predator eyes locked onto him. "Who…" He managed to say before he saw the fist come down and everything went blank.

Both Sharpener and Trevor stopped in their tracks when they heard Ryan yell. They turned back down the steep slop they were half way up. "Ryan?" Trevor asked Sharpener. The blonde shrugged his shoulders and they made their way back down to see what was wrong.

The sound of metal been torn away like nothing more than paper echoed through the trees. The boy's hearts were pounding against their chest as they struggled with the loose stones beneath them.

Hidden by the thick foliage the stranger bent down over Gohan, kneeling beside the boy whose eyes flickered open. "I'm no threat to you little warrior." He said as he bent over the boy removing his binding and removing the thick tape from his mouth. With eyes of steel that held no emotion, he carefully looked over the boys injures. Gohan blinked trying to see through the confusion and pain. His eyes sting burned with the muck and toxic fumes from his prison.

"Who?" he asked

Without a word he was carefully lifted out of his cell. The stranger's eyes shifted to one point in the sky in the east before turning back down to the boy in his arms. "It's time to go." and with that Gohan was lifted into the air with the familiar power and strength he had become accustomed to. Wincing Gohan closed his eyes and bit on his bottom lip. His insides felt like they were on fire. He immediately felt the strong arms holding him. He melted into the man's broad chest as the pain subsided. Exhausted, he closed his heavy eyelids praying for it to all go away.

As they took to the sky, Gohan clung to the man again whenever he felt the twinge of pain beginning to tear through him. His saviour's grip would tighten protectively and his voice held a soft command, a confidence that Gohan found himself lacking at that moment. He needed reassurance that everything was going to be okay. The man was providing that with his words of comfort and just by holding him, but the fear of what lay head wouldn't go away. With each burning wave it climbed to new heights.

Off in the distance two specks were rocketing at an alarming rate towards the sleepy town of Hammonton. A blaze of brilliant gold streaked through the even sky like a powerful comet crashing towards earth.

"Don't worry little Kyariaa. I'll take good care of you."

…

Trevor and Sharpener came to skidding stop. They watched in disbelief as they saw Gohan ascend into the sky right before shotted off away in the arms of some stranger.

"Trev…"

Trevor turned from the sky to see what Sharpener was on about. There, in the fading light was Videl moaning and rubbing her bruised cheek as she struggled to sit up. Ryan was doing something simular behind the car, but before they could even take a step. Down from the heavens descended two distinct figures, warriors in brilliant gold.

Goku and Vegeta's sharp eyes found Gohan's jeep parked in the clearing not far from the edge of the rock face. They could see an old man hop in an old car and drive away down the mountain while a teen girl looked on anxiously over the torn metal barrier. In unison their dark eyes turned and locked onto the damage that trailed into the trees. Their eyes fixed dilated on upturned car and strewn bodies.

Battle mode they descended with emotions locked. The smell of death, toxic smoke filtered to them. Their eyes stayed fixed on the car looking for signs of the boy. When there wasn't and their feet touched down their eyes sprung to the teens standing there. Goku turned to help the other two struggling to their feet.

"Where is he!" Vegeta demanded. His eyes fixed a demanding locked onto both Trevor and Sharpener who backed away remember their last personally encounter with the prince. Trevor didn't waste any time spilling out their story to the prince.

Goku had moved over to help Videl checked for anymore injures. When, he reached over to help Ryan back onto his feet. His eyes focused on not the boy but the overall look of the area. He stood stretching back as sharp eyes analysing. It was clear that the large branch had fallen and had pinned the car upside down. His eyes were fixed on the torn metal of the car. He knew that this had not occurred from the accident but afterwards. He knew the teens were not strong enough to do this. He also noticed something else. Goku knelt down beside where the tail light and quarter panel of the car had been completely peeled back. His eyes narrowed as his fingers glided over the torn metal thinking, investigating. His eyes fixed on something and he reached out and lifted a few short strips of old hemp rope that was covered in blood.

His eyes narrowed demanding as they looked towards the sky when he heard the boy mention a stranger. He stood up and listened to the panicked teens all talking at once, each delivering their own versions of what had happened until Vegeta's voice boomed.

"ENOUGH!" He ordered.

Vegeta turned to Goku who stepped up to him holding out the rope. The prince's dark eyes locked on it before reaching for it. He looked at it with emotions under wraps until his fingers curled around it crushing it in his bare hands. It was the boy's blood he saw, and they both knew that. Their attention returned to the sky. "He's out there somewhere…"

Their eyes might have been fixed skyward but it was their ability to sense ki that they were focusing on to locate the boy. Like a thunder bolt out of nowhere they rocketed up above the trees without warning startling the teens as they watched them disappear.

In the eerie quiet that was left behind Sharpener asked. "Do you think they know where he is?"

"I don't know, but let's get the _hell_ OUT of here!" Trevor said rushing over to help Ryan who was limping his way to them.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sharpener said as he jumped to help him with Ryan. They made their way back painfully at a slow pace with Videl in tow leaving the haunting images, the ghosts behind for the authorities.

The hunt was on…

…

Vegeta and Goku flew beside each other in the dark of the night sky leaving the tragedy and chaos behind them as the hunt began. Nothing _else_ mattered. Their minds were totally focused on one goal – finding Gohan and finding him _now_.

Both Saiyanjin warriors were on guard. Their senses were totally stretched spanning across the vast land around them, above and below them, stretched to their limits tracking down the stranger that had dared to kidnap one of their own.

Expressions were fixed, locked in a mask, a mask that only a warrior going into battle could wear. Eyes narrowed sharp, filled with ice, searching hunting. Whoever had taken Gohan didn't want to be found. They both pushed themselves knowing that it was of paramount importance that they find the boy tonight.

Vegeta's fears were eating at him from inside. The guilt and anger of letting the boy from his sight was more than he could take. He tried to push his fears aside and turn it into anger and use it to find his mate before something unforgivable happened that would surely take him over the edge. If he was to lose him and their unborn child then, whoever took his mate from him will surely die, and in the most painful way he could think of.

Goku wasn't feeling much better. He final got a chance to make things right with his son and someone took him. The rage was building pushing him. He wasn't going to give up until he had his boy safely back. And whoever did this had better be prepared to fight, no holding back. The earth Saiyan suddenly spotted something.

"Down there?"

Vegeta's head snapped in the direction. The other warrior was rocketing towards a large grove of tress that looked like they had been struck by something large and hard. The prince angled his body and took off after the taller Saiyan. Their curiosity was peaking with something shimmering between the tress.

There was caution in their stance as they came into view of a spacecraft they hadn't seen before and had ploughed into the earth, destroying everything in its path when it did. On alert, they steadily approached the oval mass of metal. There was no door no window to be seen. There was no sign of life either, but they knew it didn't get there on its own and, with the disappearance of Gohan and the stranger's arrival, their maths was good and they knew now they had their first real clue. But where was the boy?

"I've never seen a ship like this?" Vegeta snarled as his hand glided along it. "It's cold." He turned his head his eyes scanning for anything else, another sign, another clue. "Where is he?" He hissed anxiously.

Goku eyed the ship walking around it hoping for entry point. Nothing. "He's not here."

Vegeta turned to him frowning. "How do you know?"

"Whoever it was is isn't a fool. They wouldn't bring him here. It would be suicide. The ship is obviously damaged. Why else would it be here, out in the open. No. He's got Gohan somewhere else, somewhere not too far away I'd guess."

"But where? I can't get a lock on the boy." The panic in the prince's voice didn't go unnoticed by Goku.

"You're not getting any lock on him at all?"

"Not for the last ten to fifteen minutes. I was getting a faint pulse of consciousness, but now it's blocked?" Vegeta growled frustrated. Goku frowned and look back at the ship a thought came to him.

"He's got some devise that can cloak his whereabouts, something he took from the ship maybe?"

"Possible."

"It makes sense. Why else haven't we being able to pick up on Gohan's ki?"

"Then we separate, and if you find him, signally me!" Vegeta snapped as turned to leave.

"And how do I do that?"

"Raise your _damn_ ki or blow something up! I _really_ don't CARE, but the guy that took Gohan you leave him for _me_!" He hissed his eyes dark with a deadly undertone to them. He turned and took to the sky again determined more than ever. Vegeta stayed low, just above the tree tops, searching for any little sign he could.

Goku shook his head and took to the sky too, but in the opposite direction, both not letting anything go unnoticed as they stayed low.

…

Not too far, hidden under the canopy of trees, lay a different scene. Tucked away in a dry cave there was a flickering light of a small campfire that made the inhibitor's shadows dance along the rough surface.

One such shadow belonged to a tall figure, a man in his prime, slender but strong. He moved with grace and confidence. His long dark hair was tied back with a simple leather tie. His bright coal coloured eyes shone with intelligence. There was also an air of kindness to them. He was busy crushing, grinding something on the flat surface of a river stone using only the sold end of his blade. Behind him, lying on a makeshift bed made from soft vegetation and covered with a blanket, was the outline of a boy, a teenager struggling. He was twisting, arching his back high as another razor sharp pain slashed through him across his belly. Clutching, pulling at the heavy woven fabric at his side, his heels dug deep into the material as he fought off another attack, an attack from an unseen enemy. An enemy that knows no rules, trapped in a battle with no escape in sight. No relief in reach… His body was being assaulted by wave after wave of pain.

Agonising.

Eyelids slammed shut squeezing tight as his body pivoted and rolled as a deep throated plea - a barrel growl escapes, cries for help. Sweat trails drip off into his thick dark un-kept hair plastered itself against his feverish face – a reflection of the fire- that burned out of control inside him.

His heart pounded hard inside his ribcage as he fought to breathe. Eyelids snapped open wide, panic stricken, seeking desperately for answers to his prayers, prayers for salvation away from the pain. Frightened, they landed on the man as he shifted towards him. Kneeling down at his side softly but firmly he said. "Little warrior drink this."

A hand reached behind Gohan's head and gently cradled, supporting it. Hesitantly, the boy's eyes turned from the man to the cup that was pressed against his parched lips.

"Kyariaa, drink. It will help you."

Gohan eyes looked at him questionable before parting his lips, allowing the liquid pass. It had been so long since he had had anything. Greedily he swallowed at the thick bitter taste. Throat raw from all his pleas it became too much, he began choking and coughing spilling some.

The stranger took the cup from him, raising him in his arms, soothing him, settling him. He returned the boy back as Gohan winced as another wave of pain shot through him. His breathing was hard and chest rising and falling as the man pulled at the already torn shirt. Gohan had no energy to argue as he allowed the garment to be taken from him. He felt the man place his hands over the unborn cub and the familiar warmth that came with one offering ones own ki. Gohan's eyes rolled back behind his closed lids as he felt the cub greedily latch on and lap up everything it could. Psychically and mentally drained, he allowed it all to happen knowing in the back of his mind what it meant and how Vegeta would react. But he didn't care. He had no strength to say no, and even if he did he was grateful. The warmth washed over him erasing most of the pain he relished the comfort it brought; purring even.

"Hmm…thank you."

The stranger turned to look at the peaceful expression on the boy's face and smiled inwards. He knew it wouldn't be long before it would start up again, but he was glad the boy was finding some peace.

Gohan opened his eyes slightly when he felt the man pull away and the warmth died. The unborn cub's movements had settled some. Thankful, he watched as the man reach down and removed his shoes. To tired to move he closed his eyes feeling the man removing his jeans.

With a slight shivering as the cold air rushed over his fevered naked self, a chill spread across him. His eyes became wearily heavy, clouding as he felt the weight of something being placed over him; a blanket maybe.

His eyes fought to stay awake, fighting back the drowsiness that was steadily sweeping over him with the pain now at a comfortable dull ache. Gohan's eyes turned to the man kneeling next to him. Groggily and hoarse he asked weakly.

"Who…are you?"

"A comrade … Don't fear."

Gohan fought to stop his eyes from closing. His mind was quickly becoming cloudy, but his curiosity was building – questions unwilling to rest. Sleepily another question came to mind. The man brushed Gohan's hair from his face with damp cloth. It was cooling refreshing. Gohan found himself reeling in the feel of it in the man's hand.

Sooo good… sooo cool.

Fighting back the sleep that threatened to overpower him any moment, his eyes wearily strained as he watched the man cared for him so gently. "What was that …you gave me?" He asked.

The man smiled seen the boy's curiosity growing. "You should rest. It was nothing more than a natural sedative I made. It can't hurt you or your cub. It will help to settle the cub further. Both of you have been under a lot of stress."

This sparked Gohan's curiosity more. He frowned slightly as his mind cleared. Finding the strength he asked. "You know who I am?"

The man laughed softly. "Yes." He dipped the cloth back into the bowl of water next to him. Gohan saw only kindness. "You're a hybrid, mixed blood." He returned the cool damp cloth wiping away the fever. He saw the boy's interest spark his own features softened even more. "We're like you and I." He confessed. "We are both from Saiyan blood, are we not?" Gohan found himself dully nodding. He was stunned his lip moved but no words could find there way. "Now rest. Don't fight it. The pain will return soon enough."

Accepting his word as fact and unable to fight anymore, he submitted to the darkness that was pulling him in, pulling him into a welcome sleep. But as he drifted into the welcoming arms that sleep could bring, he felt something soft brush against his cheek.

"Sleep Kyariaa… sleep while you can." The man brushed his fingers against the still feverish skin.

…………………….

Still searching, the two male warriors were become anguished. Tempers were rising for one Saiyanjin prince in particular. Vegeta was reaching, stretching his and Gohan's bond - the one link he had to finding his love. But nothing - something was blocking it for sure and it was killing him. He closed his eyes as he stood in the thick woods scanning. "Koi, where are you?" He whispered.

The desperation was eating at him. He was cursing his stupidity for letting the boy go in the first place and now this. He had hoped the boy would quickly come broad and return to him. But No, not his stubborn mate. No more. He had let the boy get away with too much. He decided he would change all that. That's when he gets his hands on Gohan. He'll show the boy what a Saiyan prince was capable of. Show him who was in charge.

He had been telling himself repeatedly this last hour that he'll never let the boy out of sight again even if that meant brute force, which didn't sound all that bad to the prince. Every time he turns his back something bad always happened. Well not this time, he had had enough of trouble following them both.

Vegeta knew he had never felt this strong about anyone else before. He knew if he ever lost the boy he would never forgive himself. He knew he had to find him and fast. He knew all this but he was not getting closer to knowing where he was. It was driving him over the edge and he needed to be focused. He had no doubt in his mind that Gohan had been kidnapped again. He was maddened enough that he was locked away as his love was being held hostage and caught up in an accident that could have easily taken his and the unborn cub's life if he didn't have Saiyan blood coursing through his veins.

He wanted to be ready if the boy did manage to escape or signal him. Then he would be ready to act. It was tearing him apart being away from him.

…………………

Gohan's eyes snapped open only to slam them shut again. His back arched and his breathing quickened. "Arrrgh." He growled while his fist tightened at the thick material covering him. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fight it you'll only make it worse. Listen to me, try and relax…." Gohan eyes snapped open. Angrily he glared up at the stranger only causing the man to laugh softly. "Trust me on this, you can do this. Centre yourself just like you would before a battle… focus." Gohan eyes seemed to study him searching for the truth before his lids closed. Doing as the man asked he tried to channel himself like Piccolo and his father had tutored him so many years ago.

It was no easy feat. He searched deep down for that hidden well inside of himself. Searching, reaching until he tapped into the centre of his soul, his foundation. He concentrated blocking out anything else but the pounding of his heartbeat, his breathing and channelling on that inner light that is his Saiyan's strength - his legacy, his birthright from his father.

"Channel on your hidden power. The source is still there. Can you feel it?" Gohan nodded his head weakly as he reached grasped what he longed to feel again. "It never left you Kyariaa. It has only been dormant the cub being feed around it. Focus on that. Bring it forward and use it. It will help you when the time comes." The man's words guided him calming him. Slowly Gohan's breathing quietened. "That's it." The pain subsided to a dull thud again. "You're doing well young warrior."

Gohan's eyes flickered open a small smile of apparition curled upon them. "Thank you." He said softly.

The man eyes softened as a small smile curled on his own lips. "You're welcome young one, but don't thank me yet." He said with a knowing look. Gohan frowned.

"What do you mean? Can't you give me more of that sedative…" The man shook his head sitting back on his haunches with a small smile. He reached for the cloth before wiping the perspiration from the boy's forehead. Carefully, lovingly even, he focused on what he was doing as he explained softly.

"I can't. You are at your first stages Kyariaa. Soon you'll be ready for the birth…" His eyes shifted to Gohan's panic expression and smiled. "Don't alarm yourself…

"Huh?" Gohan grunted in disbelief and panic. How can he not be alarmed?

"I'm here. I can help you." The stranger wiped Gohan's brow gently with a caring expression. The boy was riding on every word, totally focused. "The time will show it's self, but until then we must allow the cub to gain some strength. You need to gain yours too. You both are too weak. It would be too dangerous to rush this." Then the stranger turned back to the bowl as he wet the cloth. He asked with slight frown. "Tell me Kyariaa who is your mate?" The man eyes focused on Gohan and continued to wipe the boy's feverish skin.

"How do you know so much?" Gohan asked. While his eyes studying the man leaning over him.

"What that you are carry cub or you have a mate?" He pointed to small calm mark on the boy's neck and smiled. "There are others, yes? Here on this planet?" He raised a questionable brow. Then returned to what he was doing. "It's not that difficult to work it out. How else could you get a Saiyan mark? Or be with cub?" He laughed. Gohan blinked then frowned.

"You don't sound Saiyan?"

"That because I'm half like you. I'm Saiyan on my mother side. My father was Astral a peaceful race."

"I've never heard of them."

"You wouldn't, they were destroyed like countless others under Frieza's Empire."

"You know about him?" Gohan asked surprised.

The man looked at him and frowned with faraway look set in his eyes. This was the first time Gohan has seen a spark of anger and it sent chill over him. The man seemed lost for a few seconds, deep in thought until he abruptly stood up and turned to the fire. "Yes, I knew him." Then he turned back to Gohan. "I'll be just outside. There a small stream not far away we need more water." He turned to leave, but before he could reach the exit Gohan called out to him.

"What's your name?"

The man turned and smiled. "Kale ."

"Nice to meet you Kale . I'm Gohan."

Kale smiled and bowed slightly. "I won't be long …Go-han. Oh and scream if you need me." The man chuckled mischievously. Gohan narrowed his eyes but couldn't hide his amusement.

"I will! You _CAN_ count on it!" He watched as his new friend laughed and disappeared around rock face. He laid his head back down again thinking over everything that was said. He felt he could trust this man. One of the things he had been fighting with was whether is would be safe to mention Vegeta to him. He wasn't sure whether he should or not. As much as he trusted him, he didn't know Kale's intentions. He wasn't sure what his feelings would be towards a full blood Saiyanjin prince. And, as much as he wanted his man with him, he wanted to protect Vegeta. Until then it was best to play it safe but deep down he wanted Vegeta and he couldn't understand why he hadn't come for him.

"It's so hot in here." He breathed.

Gohan closed his eyes wearily. The mere mention of water had made him think of how thirsty he really was. His body felt like it was on fire, like he was trapped in a sauna. He was pretty sure he looked it too. He couldn't stop sweating. He licked at his dry parched lips and hoped Kale won't be too long.

…

The man in question, Kale, weaved himself through the thick foliage and vines that hung down from the trees like carpet snakes. He held the container with which to fill with water in for the boy. His mind and eyes were alert, on guard. He had only been on this planet for a few weeks and that was no fault of his own. He had to make an emergency landing - or more like a crash landing. Once he fixes his ship, he planned to leave and return back to travelling the stars again.

His mind was on the boy and the thought of other Saiyans might exist on this planet. That thought was unsettling putting him on guard. He knew for the boy to be Kyariaa he could only be that if he mated with a full blood. So how many full blooded Saiyan lived on this planet they call Earth? It was unnerving. He never really got along with his mother's people when he was a kid. He was too much like his father in personality and beliefs, but his looks and power come from her. He looked around guardedly as he bent down over the clear stream that flowed peacefully past him. The crystal cool water rippled over the different size and smooth pebbles that lay in its path. Kale liked it here. He could meditate all day long if he wasn't fixing his ship.

He remembered the first day he saw the boy along a path off in the woods. He couldn't believe his eyes at first he believed him to be full blood, pure Saiyan and Kyariaa at that. It peaked his interest, not to mention alarmed him. He didn't think the Saiyan had reached this part of the galaxy.

The next day he decided to venture out and see if he could find the boy again, and he did. He watched from a distance as Gohan and another boy with gold hair walked along a track. He overheard bits of their conversation the gold hair boy was complaining about the walk they were doing and Gohan said it wasn't too bad. The other boy was quick to remind Gohan that he was half Saiyan so he couldn't comment.

He remembered Gohan laughing and patting his friend on the shoulder trying to reassure him it did since he was carrying a ton of extra weight patting his raised mound in front of him. They both turned and disappeared up the path out of sight still laughing.

He found himself thinking only of the boy and wondered why he ventured so far from his mate. No rational sound mind partner would have allowed this, surly? Unless he was mentally disturbed and had no rational thoughts of his own or the other possibility was that Gohan had lost his mate in battle.

This thought was not an unpleasant thought. He didn't think he would like to confront a _daft_ Saiyan. The full witted ones were bad enough. All they think of is battle. That was one thing he couldn't understand about them. Why fight? He was sad for the boy if he had lost his mate in battle, but pleased he wouldn't have to fight. What would become of the boy? Did he have family? He found himself becoming more inquisitive over him. It had been a long time since he has come across a half breed that hadn't being slaughtered by Frieza.

When it came to the lizard it was a bitter thought a after taste of vengeance. The one creature he would have gladly killed; a creature that had enslaved him for years and taken and killed his twin brother. Just because it was Kale nature to desire peace, it didn't mean he didn't know how to fight. On the contrary his mother's fighting power would surface when he needed it and he had found this countless times during his travels. Unfortunately his fighting skills were well rehearsed. No, he held no love for the creature. He would gladly shake hands with the being that put an end to Frieza.

And now he had the boy to concern himself with. Like any warrior he could smell death miles away and that was what brought him to the woodland where Gohan was imprisoned. Finding the boy trapped he resisted his first impulse to kill all witness. He acted on his second impulse and knocked them all out instead.

Now he was stuck with the boy. It wasn't an unpleasant thought, but a thought just the same. It won't be long before he will be ready to giving birth and what then? Did he really want to be lumbered with a cub and a boy? He knew he couldn't just leave them here if they had no one. He needed to find out more. Standing up he checked again before he followed the path back to the cave.

He was startled with by a sound and the slightest movement above him. He immediately dropped to his knees. His free hand on the handle of his blade, eyes sharp watching fixed above, listening.

He put the leather strap of the container over his head as he figured out a plan. He was too far away from the cave entrance to make a run. Whatever was above him would spot him before he even made it back and managed to disarm the shield. He needed to get back in there. It wasn't safe leaving the boy alone for any length of time. He could only hope and pray that whatever was above him would go away.

…

Goku stood above the rock face wondering where the hell his son was. It plagued him that they might already be too late and everything would be lost. He couldn't bare the thought of losing something as important as the loss of your own child.

He was about to go and see what he could find further down when his Saiyan senses screamed that something wasn't right. Something near was out of balance, a sound. His battle mode came into play. He went straight onto full guard. He crouched down, eyes sharp, listening.

…

Meanwhile Gohan was trying to calm himself as he bit down hard on his lip. The fever was increasing the dull ache was getting sharper. Stabbing pains cut across his belly and he had tried to call Kale, but nothing.

He tried concentrated and called on his inner strength as Kale had said to do, but the panic he felt swelling inside of him was overriding any rational thoughts. Instead he clutched at his stomach thinking of some how going after Kale himself. Petrified of being alone and not known what to do was pushing the idea further.

Before he could move, a razor sharp blade felt like it was slicing him, tearing him open from inside. With a deafening blood curdling cry that bounced off the walls as he clutched at his stomach and bending over eyes wide. Shock, fear. The pain slashed at him like nothing had ever before. The battle had started and Gohan could feel unconsciousness beckoning him into its dark arms.

In all his wildest imaginations he had no idea it would be like this. That here he would be on the very day that should be happy that he would be screaming, yelling for someone anyone to come and help him.

…

Vegeta eyes snapped around to were he felt overwhelming pull at his and Gohan's bond. Elsewhere Goku's head turned towards a faint sound. Kale's eyes went wide. He could faintly hear the boy through the shield. Unable to stay hidden any longer he shot towards the cave. He scrambled up the path hoping he would be in time. Goku's dark eyes turned towards the movement far below him. There was something disappearing and reappearing through the thick foliage below him.

In a flash he was dropping to the ground running towards the figure. A figure ahead of him ran up along a track. "STOP!"

Like _hell_ I will! Kale thought.

Vegeta was in the air in no time as he heard Goku yelling at someone to stop. It was like an eagle listening out for it prey. His eyes were dark and angry. Had they found the guy that had taken his mate?

Kale, feeling his pursuer in striking distance, ran as fast as he could. BANG! Goku tackled him down to the ground they both rolled down the rock path grunting as the wind was pushed out of them. Kale cursed. "What the HELL!"

He didn't need this he had to get to the boy. Whipping out his knife he crouched slashing his blade in front of Goku. Startled, Goku's eyes went wide with the size of the blade then they shifted to the guy in front of him, eyes narrowed. Was this the guy that had taken Gohan?

"You are messing with the wrong guy!" Kale snarled. Not wanting to waste another minute as he picked up on another ki approaching fast. Before Goku could react, Kale's free hand shot up. A white light flashed directed into Goku eyes, blinding him instantly. Goku fell back stumbling falling onto his knees hissing in pain. Kale didn't waste any more time as he bolted towards the caver sheathing his blade as reached the entrance and disarmed the force field.

As the shield snapped open Gohan's screams could be heard amplified a thousand times off the cave walls. The sound was piercing, paralysing to anyone in hearing distance from the cave. The prince of Saiyans stopped dead in his tracks. "BOY!"

Goku hissed as he wiped the tears from his eyes everything was just a blur. "Gohan?" With eyes burning and stinging, he followed the sound of his boy's cries. Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. A deep frown creased his forehead as he made his way back up the path. He scrambled, hands stretched out in front of him as he followed the goat track.

"Baka!" He squinted and looked up as Vegeta dropped from the tops of the tress next to him. "It's started."

"Up there." Goku pointed not before wiping his eyes.

Vegeta noticed. "What happened?"

"He blinded me. I'm fine. He's got Gohan in a cave with force field at its entrance."

"Has he?" Vegeta eyes narrowed dangerously.

…

Kale rushed to Gohan's side. The boy was doubling over on his side clutching at his stomach tears stream down his face. "Help me." Gohan begged. Eyes squinted, pleading.

"Roll on your back!" Kale ordered breathless. He lifted the container of water over his head, dropping it. It lay discarded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. Gohan bit hard down on his lip, piercing it. Blood trickled. Kale helped the boy back onto his back. Gohan bent his knees, cradling the pain. His frightened eyes burnt into the older man's concerned eyes. It hurt to move an inch. His body was trembling uncontrollably.

Kale's eyes shifted to the blood on the boy's lip and he turned around his eyes franticly searching for something until they fell onto the pile of sticks. He quickly scrambled over to the pile of wood snapping one in half when his eyes flew up to a thunderous sound. There standing in front of the entrance of the cave were Goku and Vegeta powering up.

Both Saiyanjin were throwing all their power at the force field. Kale eyes narrowed. "Just GREAT!" He snarled sarcastically. That was all he needed. Not wasting any more time he retuned back to Gohan. The boy's eyes were closed and he was muttering something to himself over and over. Kale smiled when he got wind of what the boy was saying.

"Neveragainneveragain…."

"Here bite on this."

Picking up the small bottle again as Gohan bit down hard on the wood. His head fell back unable to support it self. Eyes wide as the assault on his body continued. "Don't move." Gohan closed his eyes petrified of what was to come. His whole body trembling with strength it took to not move.

Kale moved the blanket down to Gohan's hips. In the distant the battling of the force field was defying. Kale was mumbling to himself, cursing. His patents with everything was come to close.

Through all the pain Gohan felt the older man rub something cold as if drawing a line over his skin. Kami THIS it! He thought.

He felt something razor sharp touch his skin in panic he screamed. "GETA!"

TBC…

A/N: Sorry again guys. I hope this was okay and you found it enjoyable to read at least. I know, I know, a twist, but I sorta of gave out tiny clues that something like this might happen - of him lurking around in the background. Plus I like twists as most of you guys know. Couldn't help myself. sigh

The last chapter to the story is being edited and hopeful I will have it back and posted by next week. Cross fingers on that . Thanks to all of you guys for your wonderful support and your incredible patience. Hehehe especially the last bit blushes sorry again. Don't worry though, I get payed back with large guilt trips and my own authors not updating. It's so frustrating and he loves cliff hangers Grrr! Authors! hehehe

Take care and hopefully I'll see you guys soon for the last chapter and hopefully a satisfying ending to "A Saiyanjin Lullaby"


	30. chapter 29

A/N: I don't own DBZ. This story is AU…Characters are OOC. Warning: m/m coupling, also swearing the list goes on and on… If you don't like it, don't read! Rated R.

"A Saiyanjin Lullaby"

Chapter 29

"GETA!"

Emotionally at breaking point in turmoil his temper built and Vegeta lost control and with it so did the back wash of power that was until this moment unseen. It exploded and erupted, pulsation flooding through his Sayain's veins.

In a blink of an eye the ground around the two warriors shattered. Sparks flew whipping as the raw power in them both grew as their very being powered up generating a powerful lance as they drilled sliced, cracking snapping the force field that began to give and finally it shattered like glass. The noise was deafening.

Kale found himself thrown across the room as two Super Saiyanjins breathed down his neck, snarling. But it was too late. Vegeta's fist was ready to collide with Kale's stunned face only to freeze to the sound of something, something so delicate something so fragile.

The tears of a new born…of _his _child, wascrying.

Goku froze where he stood with Kale's blade griped tightly in his hand from when he had snatched it before Kale could use it on them both. The two full blood Saiyanjins turned around very slowly as if time had stood still for then both. Time had come to a slow drawn dull tick as they both looked over their shoulders not sure what to expect.

There, lying on the make shift bed on the dry ground was Gohan. Tucked at his side and in his protective grasp wrapped in a red cloak was the tiniest of bundles. Vegeta, his hand inches from smashing the man's face in, held his breath.

Slowly Kale's shirt slipped from Vegeta's grasp as the prince stood up, mouth agape. Kale's eyes danced between the two Saiyanjin as they changed back from gold hair to black, back to the Saiyanjins he remembered. He was stunned and not sure what to make of all this new revelation of Saiyan power. He waited for whatever reaction might come his way next.

"Boy?" Very quietly as if he might scar the timidest of beings, Vegeta approached nervously, unable to breathe until he knew that his family was alright. "Koi?"

Kale snapped back to attention and turned to Vegeta. He frowned. Was this the boy's mate? The smaller warrior reminded him of someone important from his past, but whom? Shit! He thought. He looks like King Vegeta. This can't be the prince? Hell, out of all the places he had to crash land he had to pick this one? It can't be good that he had unintentionally taken his mate? Shit, he was in trouble. He swallowed hard.

Goku's frown deepened. He was ready to do some serious damage if something went wrong. His whole stance screamed- don't screw with me. Kale looked up at the earth Saiyan and smiled weakly at him in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Hi." He said weakly hoping for a positive response. He was disappointed. Goku's eyes narrowed on him before turning back to Vegeta as the prince made his way slowly to his mate, Goku's son.

Vegeta's eyes wide with anxiety as he studied Gohan's pale face. They took in the unnaturally colour as they shifted to the bundle in the boy's arms. Vegeta couldn't stop his heart doing a leap in his chest as the cloak moved slightly. The only sound that was present was the faint noise of a suckling smacking of lips and the tiniest of coos. That brought a slight smirk to perch on the corners of the prince's lips. He knelt quietly with his eyes on the bundle before him before quickly returning to look up at Gohan. Vegeta hand automatically reached out and moved the stands of hair that had fallen over his lover's face.

"Boy…" he breathed barely above a whisper. Carefully his thumb glided over Gohan's patched lips. Vegeta's eyes fixed on the love of his life as a silent tear dropped. "_Koi__…_"

Goku frowned. Kale watched on concerned as Vegeta moved closer leaning over his lover's face. "Koi?" Still no response and with it came a pull, a tightness in the chest, a rush of fear flooded over him.

"GOHAN!" He commanded as his panic reached to new heights.

Gohan eyelids flicked open, weakly, exhausted. He struggled to keep them open to stay awake. Everyone sighed, letting out a breath that they all unconsciously held through fear. Vegeta let out a nervous laugh so did Kale from behind them all.

"_Whew!_" Kale sighed with relief. Goku's expression hardened when he turned back to the man he guarded. His eyes narrowed. Kale winked up at him. "That was close, huh?" The earth Saiyan's expression faltered for a moment before hardening again and turning away ignoring the man that had refused them entrance.

"Geta?"

Vegeta leaned further being careful of the bundle between them. "Here. I'm here and I'll _be_ DAMNED if I let you out of my sight _again_!" A weak smile curled on Gohan's lips.

"Okay." To exhausted to say more.

Vegeta smirked as he leaned down and kissed the boy gently on the lips. "_O-kay_."

He searched his lover's sleepy eyes making sure he was alright, smiling and losing themselves in their reunion. Lowering himself Vegeta pressed his lips against his lover's, welcoming the tender flavour of their _love_. He pressed further gliding his tongue over his lover's lips pressing further for entry, enjoying the moment, the contact, when their moment was skilfully interrupted with the tiniest of protests.

Gohan's sleepy eyes, lost in his lover's dark pools, returned with a knowing smile. Vegeta's eyes sparkled with pride as he felt his chest being buffeted by tiny feet.

As both parents pulled away from the cleverly crafted protest, a rich chocolate brush tail snaked it way out of the cloak. A smile reached both parents lips. "I think we've been told." Gohan said weakly.

"We should be properly introduced before I put forward the rules." Vegeta smirked as his fingers carefully went to pull back the cloak. Gohan watched with a mix of love and amusement. Goku strained to see, shifting his head trying to get a better glimpse of his first grandchild. Kale sighed as he brought his knees up against his chest as he rested back against the wall. Closing his eyes, as he let his head leaning back casually waiting.

As the red cloak was carefully pulled away, Vegeta's eyes shone. His first glimpse was a mass of soft black silky hair with two twin locks draped over two pure deep chocolate pearls. They shone with air of mischievousness and intelligence about them framed with the finest of dark lashes as if an artist had brushed them on. The creamy puff cheek bones carried a charm of them own, but add that with its cute button nose and those soft defined lips that suckled on it tiniest fist, it was nothing more than pure innocence that shone from this bundle.

"Geta, I would like you to meet your …"

"SON."

"_Yes_."

…

When Goku had materialised with everyone back at CC. Bulma wasted no time going to Gohan. Her orders flew quick and fast in all directions as she set to work checking on him and the baby. Both full bloods found no room for argument with her.

Under the watchful eye of Vegeta, Bulma was upstairs fussing over Gohan and the new born. She found them both to be malnourished, but otherwise in good heath. She commented on how much the newborn looked more like his papa, Gohan, but those tiny eyes reminded her too much of her ex, Vegeta trouble with a capital T.

They had a sharpness to them, an intelligence, but there was also a spark of amusement in those dark cholates drops, which was odd in itself. She couldn't recall Vegeta having a sense of humour. This could only lead to trouble of a different sort, one they have yet to experience. She couldn't compare the new born to her son, Trunks, or Goten. They were all so different from each other and she was sure this one would prove that fact alone. But they will just have to wait to find out just how different he will be. With a knowing thought, Bulma couldn't hold back the smirk. Vegeta will have his hands full with this bundle of joy.

After a lot of debating and flaring of tempers, Gohan got his wish. That was for Kale to be treated as a house gest at CC. But that didn't stop both full blooded Saiyanjin warriors watching him. Kale did his best to keep away from the prince, especially with the deadly growls that Vegeta threw his way. The prince's eyes would burn into him whenever they passed and Kale didn't want to end up having to fight him. He was sure he wouldn't come out on top like so many other fights he'd been in. All he wanted was to fix his ship and go.

This was something even the prince was all for and so Kale spent most of his time working on his ship under Goku's guarded supervision. From listening to Gohan, Bulma was quick to form a trust with the man. For Kale, this return made an important ally against the two warriors who were still pissed at him and not bothering to hide that fact from him.

With Bulma in tow, their trips to the forest would end up a learning experience for them both. With Kale's vast knowledge on different technologies and Bulma's genius mind, work on the ship was coming along nicely. Kale was lay back and his easy going personality was making him a favourite with the boys as well. Both Trunks and Goten were his shadow from day one, and if they couldn't be around the newest family member they were with him.

Gohan slept through the first night with Bulma was happily attending to the new born under the protective eye of Vegeta. It didn't take long before arguments sprouted as Vegeta continued to interrupt her with every little thing.

"What are _you_ feeding him?"

"What's in _that_?"

"You're doing it _all_ WRONG woman!"

"That's _NO-WAY_ to hold Saiyan infant…"

That _was_ IT! That was the LAST straw! Bulma handed him the crying infant and stormed back up the stairs growling. "He's all yours you great BIG _berk…_ you arrogant pig head piece of…." and the list went on until the bedroom door could be heard slamming upstairs.

Astonished, and with a deep crested frown, Vegeta was left in the middle of the living room floor with a screaming baby.

…

After a few nights of sleep deprivation, Vegeta was woken up again at four in the morning on the livingroom couch where he had dozed off. He wasn't to sure what woke him, but the cub in his protective arms only had to stir just the tiniest amount and he would awaken.

He decided to go to bed. The thought of a comfortable mattress and lying beside his lover was enough reason to abandon the cold couch. When he was about to move he was surprised to see Gohan groggily walking down the steps in his old black sweatpants and his favourite torn grey hard rock band t-shirt looking quiet slim again. It was amazing how much weight he had already lost. He was not quiet he old self but getting there.

Vegeta smiled as he watched his lover try to manoeuvre around the furniture in the dark still half sleep. "Geta," came the groggy voice. "Is Karl with you?"

"Shh… the brat's asleep." Gohan smiled sleepily as his eyes adjusted to see Vegeta sitting back with their son wrapped in a blue bunny blanket. There was just the tuft of black hair pocking from the top. Vegeta's wrist that rested carefully, protectively over the infant had a tail coiled around it. "You should be in bed asleep yourself."

Gohan nodded as he yawned his agreement. His scraggly hair was a mass of black locks sticking out at all angles put some amusement in Vegeta's eyes. He watched the boy curl up beside him planning on going back to sleep. "Uh uh, no you don't."

"But, it too far to walk all the way back up there." Gohan mumbled under his breath already closing his eyes and nuzzling closer against the warmth of his lover. Vegeta sighed. Stuck with his lover and child he reached over the back of the couch. Gohan half smiled as felt the weight of Bulma's throw over being placed over him. Nice and warm, he nuzzled more and let sleep take him. Vegeta shook his head. He knew he had lost the argument as Gohan's head rested on his lap next to their son.

"I suppose, I'll sleep here then."

…

The next few days were long and tiresome for Gohan with visitors coming and going. Just before lunch, Gohan's friends dropped in to check on him. Sharpener sat down on the arm of the couch playing the PS2 with Trunks and Goten on the floor in front of the TV. He interacted with the conversations around him, but it was difficult to hold conversations when you were being hammered by two kids.

Ryan and Trevor sat on the couch opposite watching their girls, Videl and Eraser, busy fussing over the baby. Wrapping paper from baby presents were scattered everywhere around Gohan's feet as he opened and checked out the presents from his friends for Karl.

Karl was being his cute self, winning their hearts in Eraser arms. Videl turned to Gohan and suddenly said out of nowhere. "You know in the beginning I use to think we would end up together and have kids some day." Gohan was surprised by her confessions. "Oooh pleeeease, who could resit you? Just look in the mirror for heaven sakes!"

"Hey. I don't know if I want to hear you talking like that, babe. I might just get jealous and I'll have to take it out on Gohan here." Ryan said trying to hold back the amusement. They all knew that Gohan was recovering from the birth and could easily whip him good.

They all laughed.

"Hey man, this is the first I've heard of it so don't take it out on me." Gohan said with his hands waving in the air pretending to be scared. "I don't think I could take you on." Gohan said with amusement in his eyes. Ryan grinned liked an idiot and puffed up his chest with hearing this welcoming comment.

Trevor shook his head and didn't both commenting as he stood up and went over to Eraser who was entertaining Karl by bouncing him on her knee. "Can I…um." He nervously motioned with his chin at the baby. Eraser's smile broadened. She turned to Gohan who nodded his consent. He was mildly amused and secretly pleased to see how his big macho football friend would be holding his child.

Nervously, Trevor lifted Karl up and turned him to face him and putting the baby at arms length unsure how you were supposed to hold one of these things. "He won't bite you." Eraser said.

He laughed nervously. Karl's large eyes were fixed on him. His brush tail out of no where, snaked its way over Trevor's thumb and around his hand. Trevor looked at it amazed.

"What are you going to do with the tail?" Videl asked over Sharpener's loud curses. The blond jolted forward with another curse as he tried to keep his car on the road as Trunks car rammed into it.

"Whoohoo this is fun." Trunks chimed enjoying himself with Goten grinning next to him as they tried to ram Sharpener's car off the road.

"Bloody he…"

"Hey! Not in front of the baby!" Trevor growled glaring at his blond friend.

Gohan laugh before turning to Videl. "Well Vegeta is adamant that Karl is to keep his tail, but I'm not to sure. With all the things that went wrong with me it's still undecided."

Trevor was getting more comfortable with Karl by the minute and moved to sit back down beside Ryan who reached out and shook the infant hand. The baby cheeks rose and a smile seemed to reach his eyes. Both boys looked at each other and laughed lightly.

"So who's going to be his god-parents? I think it should be all of us since we all had to put up with you bitching for all those months." Videl said as they all laughed. Gohan frowned.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad…"

"Oh, _yes_ YOU were! Raise hands those who think that Gohan should be put on the pill?" Videl asked with her hand up. In flash all hands raised, even Sharpener not missing a beat with his game. The two chibis on the floor also raised their hands without taking their eyes away from the TV screen. Ryan burst out laughing as did everyone else. Gohan glared at them all while holding back his own amusement.

"Hey! That's not funny….Alright, alright I get it. I was less than …"

"You were a _total _bastard!"

"Fine, I was bastard…._maybe_." They all laughed. Trevor and Ryan cheered. "BUT! You don't have to worry because there is _NO-WAY_ on earth! I'm ever going through that again!" Gohan stated sitting back and moving some of the baby clothes and things off his lap. He twisted his face remembering. "It hurt like _crazy_." He pouted.

"Aww… poor little baby." Videl cooed pinching his cheek. Gohan swatted her hand away only to get more laughs from the others.

Then without warning she dived for his shirt. "Show us?"

"Show you what?" He frowned as wrestled her hand away from trying to lift up his shirt.

"What do you think? The scar of course, where is it? You said he cut you with his massive knife for _heaven sakes_ that got to be brutal." She managed to lift up his shirt as Gohan was forced back on the couch. "Where is it…down here…" She laughed as she tried to unbutton Gohan's jeans.

"Hey!" Gohan said grabbing her wrist stoping her from achieving her gaol. Ryan laughed.

"Gee Ry, your girl, sure is frisky." Trevor chuckled at the death glare Videl threw back at him.

"You've noticed, huh?" Ryan chuckled.

Trevor turned to wide eye Karl. "Your mummy is soooo super sexxxxxy and everyone wants to get into his…"

"Will you QUIT it!" Gohan snapped as he turned from Trevor to the over assertive Videl. "What is with you?" He half giggled as she found a ticklish spot.

"Ryan hasn't been giving her enough!" Sharpener chuckled before getting a painful kick in the ankle from Ryan. "Ouch man, I was only kidding."

"Not amused!" Ryan growled knowing how true it was.

Gohan sat back up still holding on both of Videl's wrists. "There is nothing to see. I can promise you there's not even a scar." He grinned at the suckling expressing on the dark haired girl's face.

"Yeah right." Videl said. "Show us?"

Gohan roiled his eyes. "I'm telling the truth."

"And how's that possible?"

"A magic bean." Gohan winked.

"Ah uh, fine you're no fun." Videl said not believing him.

"And you're just a pervert." Gohan laughed with the other agreeing.

They talked for the best part of the day. They talked about everything that had happened. They all felt uncomfortable about talking about what they saw at the accident. They were all trying to deal with it all in their own way, but they knew they had each other for support.

……

It didn't take long for news to spread around to all of the Z team. They were inundated with phone calls of congratulations and visitors knocking on their door. Vegeta was watching like a hawk as his son was passed around. Piccolo stood at a respectable distance from the infant with the death glare he was receiving from the prince. He didn't think it would be appropriate, or wise, to go near the cub just yet, well not with Vegeta staring at him like that. Gohan was sending his own death glare from across the room towards his partner. It was a very enjoyable party. Though, Yumacha, for some unknown reason unable to be there in person, but sent his regards to Gohan.

Vegeta relayed the message.

……

A few weeks passed and there was not much sleep for both parents. Vegeta was coping, but Gohan was exhausted with all the broken sleep. Vegeta knew he was suffering from nightmares. In the morning when asked, Gohan always say he couldn't remember them. Vegeta felt that Gohan didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was. The truth was he felt resentful with everything that had happened to his lover while he was locked in the GR with Goku.

All this time Bulma was dealing with Detective Rogers and his investigation in person. The Benson's case had come to a close with Matt's brother, Kurt Benson, breaking down and confessing to everything with the grief of losing his younger brother. He blamed it all on their no-good father. Seeing no fault in his own actions or with the path of crime he'd chosen.

…

Vegeta stood over the bed with his hands folded wearing jeans and button down blue shirt watching his sleeping partner. He'd being standing there for who knows how long just thinking. His love for his family swelled deep inside of him. His eyes roamed at the peaceful view of his lover and young son.

Gohan was lying on his side with a protective arm over Karl who was cradled up close to him. An overwhelming emotion swept over him. It ached when he'd thought he could have lost him so easily.

He knew if anything did happen to his love life would have become unbearable. Unable to live without having his sweet love in his arms; unable to feel his warmth beside him as they slept. The gentle brush of those soft tantalizing lips that always drove him wild when ever the boy kissed him. He couldn't get enough of his sweet love, and now lying before him was his young son, _their_ boy.

A child made from the greatest passion of all … _love._

Though, as Vegeta eyes returned to his son, he felt a great many things, a strong pride, love and an over powering sense of _need_ to protect the infant. There was also a wonder. Even now he could feel something incredible about this child a strong aura that surrounded him. His ki was strong for someone so young. A smirk spread across his lips as his son large round eyes look up at him.

Bulma had fussed and dressed him in a soft lemon jumpsuit with the tiniest of white trim around the collar and cuffs. The silkiness and fullness of the infant's mass of black locks that swept out at all angles, untamed, was becoming to his tiny cute face. The twin locks that insisted on falling just above each eye; those dark chocolate drops that were so full of curiosity even now watching his father.

Vegeta could only find one fault and that was with constant annoying movement and slurping sound as Karl sucked contentedly on his colourful dummy. Something Bulma had insisted on giving him after Karl had sucked on his tiny tail the first day, promptly coughing up a tiny hairball much too the horror of Gohan. Vegeta passed it off as a natural occurrence for a Saiyan baby.

Bulma had wasted no time buying the annoying device. She called it a pacifier, but _what ever_ it was, it had _to_ GO! Even now as Vegeta eyes locked onto the small plastic oval gadget he was itching to pull it from his son's mouth.

Unblinking the newly born sucked on it with a strong hold as if knowing refusing to give up on his newly found plaything.

Vegeta shifted his weight and lay on his side beside his son with his arm supporting his weight. Reaching he held his son's hand and studied the tiny fingers. His dark eyes soaked up the new born. A warm glow spread over him, one of pride.

"Brat you and I both know you gotta give it up at some point, and when you do I'll be ready." The sucking stopped for a brief second as if the infant was contemplating what Vegeta had said. A victory smirk curled on Vegeta's lips only to have it wiped from his face as the sucking motion continued.

"I'm _your_ father …" The new born's eyes widened as he focused on his father above him leaning closer. Its thick brush tail uncoiled from Gohan's wrist that protectively kept him close as he slept. An amused smirk spread over Vegeta as he watched his son's tail curl around his wrist.

"I'll teach you things. You will be a great warrior some day. But with it comes great power and that will lead to responsibility, and I will show you how to harness this great power that lay within you."

Vegeta pressed his finger to the tiny chest. At that moment the dummy momentary stopped again as if the new born was in awe over his father's words. Wide eyed, and totally focused and growing in size with each sentence. "First you need to know what I say is _law_ …"

He was abruptly interrupted as his son cheeks rose and a giggled escaped. A single brow rose trying to hide his amusement Vegeta asked. "You dare to laugh at a Saiyan prince?" More giggles.

"You should go on TV, you're very entertaining." They both turned to see Gohan's sleepy eyes open with a look of amusement.

Vegeta frowned and pointed to the infant and pretended to be annoyed. "He's laughing at me."

Gohan snorted as he lazily rolled onto his back and stretched. "I wouldn't worry he's probable got wind." He yawned before a chuckle escaped as he glanced over at Vegeta's unamused glare.

"Awww, poor Geta. Look, he can't understand you anyway. Leave the speech for another time." Gohan teased .Vegeta scowled.

"Not true. Saiyan babies are very advanced. He understands me. He chose to scoff me."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it." Gohan said rolling onto his side again. He leaned down and kissed his son on his forehead. "We have plenty of time to teach him how to mock you." He glanced up with a mischievous smirk.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He quickly advanced on Gohan's lips. They pulled away as carefully as they could with Karl between them wide-eyed. Gohan laughed. "Hehe… _ALRIGHT_! …hehe I'm _sorry_ I give…I couldn't help it."

"You're in a good mood." Vegeta stated enjoying the sound of boy's laugher, something that had been missed for so long. He pushed himself up and bent over to gently pick up their son and return him to his crib beside the bed. Vegeta carefully pried Karl's tail from his wrist. "He has a strong grip. That's a good sign. He'll make fine warrior."

Gohan watched attentively from the comfort of their bed propped up on one elbow, lying on his side. The calm he felt being reunited with his partner was overwhelming. He noticed after everything he was very clinging to his partner. He needed Vegeta's presence to be by his side at all times. He needed his love.

He watched contently as Vegeta lowered their son down. "It not always about muscle Geta. There's his education to think of…"

"This sounds like one of your mother's speeches…" Vegeta stoped in mid sentence. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He turned in time to see Gohan expression fault. "I didn't mean…" He quickly advanced over the mattress forcing Gohan to roll on his back beneath him. "Koi. I shouldn't have …"

Gohan dark eyes swept with emotion he whispered. "It's cool. I'm fine."

"No. It's not fine." Vegeta whispered. His eyes fixed on his lover's. Gohan nodded in appreciation for his concern. He raised his lips and brushed them lightly, gently pressing them against the prince's own. When he pulled away and opened his eyes he saw Vegeta's eyes transfixed on his slightly parted lips. The room around them was frozen in time. Eyes lingered. Moment's seconds Gohan found himself captured. His lips locked in a bruising passion a burning flame set alight by the prince.

A deep throaty groan gave way for a much more needed cry, a desire. Gohan pulled away filling his burning lungs with air that they were screaming out for. Eyes blazed, on fire. Hearts pounded with each breath they took. Vegeta's eyes were burning, fixed; set a light with a deep primal desired he craved for… _lust_.

As Gohan's eyes drifted from Vegeta's welcoming moist swollen lips to his burning eyes that were ablaze with passion, a need. In seconds Gohan found his lips captured once more in a fiery passion, unyielding.

He was giddy and gasping for each breath as the prince took him to a new level. His whole body was set on fire with each touch the prince worked on him.

Vegeta moved quickly pinning Gohan beneath him, lying so his full weight was sprawled over the top of him, pressing hungrily, devouring the boy's mouth with his own. Small whimpering sounds escaped Gohan as the wave of heat threatened to engulf him, set alight by the prince's hands as they possessively worked their magic over him. Vegeta greedily licking nipping at his now moist full lips as the prince made his way down Gohan's jaw sucking, licking biting committing to memory his salty taste, a zest which drove him wild. Vegeta could easily devour the boy when he was like this; so submissive so open to his needs. He pressed, ground himself against his lover. His mind washed with one burning desire. His only thought was of taking the boy right here right now. The need to claim building deep inside of him like a fountain, a spring, the need to take control, take command, to show dominance grew deep within him. The very core of him was screaming for him to establish his claim once more. It was beyond physical, it was overpowering and an emotionally controlling thirst to take what was his to take.

To take the _boy._

The long nights apart had taken their toll on the Saiyanjin. Breathing hard, his chest rising and falling with each pounding of his heart, Vegeta pulled away, eyes blazing, set alight. Seeing the same yearning in Gohan's eyes, the same burning the same _hunger_ that he was sure was visible in his own. The earnest that the prince saw was enough to drive him _wild_.

He cupped the boy's face almost painfully soaking up the love that shone from those dark orbs. The trust that he saw there was enough. He quickly covered the boy's mouth with his own once more. The sudden and almost bruising contact forced a small whimper that quickly turned into longing ache as it escape from Gohan.

Music to the prince's ears.

The prince held nothing back as he took control. The desire that swelled, eating at him commanded more of the boy's hot naked flesh. Hands made quick work of pulling the thick doona away that separated him from his only goal.

Burning, on fire Gohan raised his head back giving the prince access to his neck, access to the prince's signature… Eyes rolled as lids closed a deep primal moan of pleasure left his lips as soon as he felt Vegeta soft wet lips brush press against the small scar. The smoked haze that consumed his very being set him alight, rendering him powerless to the prince's will. Breathless, nothing else mattered, only his lover's hands as they ran over ever inch of him, worshipping him, desiring him until he could feel the tight pull of no return. He couldn't wait any more. He needed his lover to know. Breathless whimpering pleading…

"g…ge…"

In the same heart beat the spell was broken with the healthy lungs of a crying infant.

Chest rising falling with each pounding of his racing heart. Gohan could have cried. Right there, right then. The lust he felt was burning like a flame inside him. He ached. He closed his eyes swallowing hard. His body shuddered with the willpower it was taking to gain some form of control.

Vegeta's forehead dropped on to Gohan's shoulder frustrated. A deep menacing growl left the prince's throat; one that would have spread fear through the toughest foe. His eyes slammed shut and his fist clenched grasping at the sheet on either sides of the boy threatening to rip them apart. His body trembled with need.

"_FFFuc_…"

"GETA!"

"_Sorrrrrry_BUT that _BRAT_ has us timed!" Vegeta hissed as he climbed unwillingly off his partner who was still trying to catch his breath. The prince headed over to the master behind each of their fail attempts to reunite.

"It's not his fault."

"Course it is." Vegeta grumbled under his breath.

"Say what?"

"I said I'll get him." Leaning over the crib Vegeta caught the commanding look in the chocolate orbs staring back at him with a single tear. Karl's bottom lip wavered. It protruding out a little and his tiny mouth clammed tight preparing to voice his objection to being left alone. Vegeta raised a questionable brow at the infant.

The battle of will had begun.

Ignoring his newest son's show of disapproval Vegeta lifted him from the tangled blankets and took him over to Gohan who had rolled over to his side as Vegeta sat down beside him.

"Come here little man…" Gohan smiled feeling that tight bond between him and his son. "I still can't believe he's finally here. He's handsome don't you think?" Gohan said smiling as he glided his finger over his son's soft puffy creamy cheek. Karl's eyes stayed fixed on him.

Vegeta had something he could have added to the list of things his son was, but he chose wisely to keep his mouth shut. Instead went to safe ground. "I'm going downstairs. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine. If Karl will let me I'm going to take a shower then I'll meet you down there." Gohan said with his eyes focusing on his son.

Vegeta sighed. "Give me the brat. I'll go and find the woman. She can never get enough of him."

"That will be great, thanks." Gohan said peeling himself away from the tangle of sheets. He leaned over and pecked Vegeta on the cheek before heading towards the shower.

Vegeta couldn't take his eyes of his lover's delicious form. It was only when the door closed behind Gohan did he turn to his son and narrowed eyes. "You think you've got us wrapped around your tail don't you?" Karl cheeks rose as if in amusement. Vegeta's eyes narrowed even more. "I wouldn't get too comfortable with that thought, _brat_." He got up with his young son in his arms and headed down the hall on the search for his overbearing ex.

Karl's large eyes watched his father's facial expression soften when he glanced down at him before quickly looking away and returning to his normal masked expression. Karl wrapped his tiny brush tail tightly around his father's strong wrist.

Inwardly, Vegeta smiled.

…

He was surprised to find everyone in the living room. Goku was talking to Kale as Bulma handing them each a steaming mug of hot coffee. When they saw Karl in Vegeta's arms, the two boys jumped up from where they sat next to their new friend.

"Can I hold him dad?" Trunks asked.

Goten pulled a face. "Why can't I hold him first?"

"Because you didn't ask first." Trunks stated with arms out to take his half brother.

"Oh."

"What's going on here? And why are you here?" Vegeta commanded as Karl slipped from his arms into Trunks' who was busy coiling Karl's tail around his own wrist. Bulma came over to fuss.

"Trunks sit down. I don't want you to drop him."

"He only bounces again." Goten said. In a flash, all the adult's eyes were on him. Not a sound could be heard. Trunks glared daggers at his young friend. "Err…I'm…um only guessing." Goten gulped. Trunks rolled his eyes.

Bulma frowned then turned her attention to Vegeta whose eyes shifted back to Goku and Kale both sitting up at the dinning table. "Kale's ship is fixed and he's leaving."

"Good."

"Vegeta!"

"Pfff!" Vegeta rolled his eyes as he folded his arms with all the aggressiveness only the Saiyanjin prince could show. He didn't like this guy for lots of reasons, but the main one being preventing him from being there for the birth of his son.

Kale sighed and looked down at the hot mug in his hands. "Vegeta, I already told you I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just thought he was on his own. It's just I've never heard of a Kyariaa being allowed away from his mate before…I mean you would have to be out of your freakin' mi…" Kale stopped dead the tension in the room quickly became noticeable. He quickly glanced up to be met with Vegeta's eyes fixed on him, dangerous.

Bulma approached the table after keeping eye on the two young boys on the floor. She frowned at Kale who in returned shrugged his shoulders. He threw her a look that said. Well, _it's_ TRUE! She sighed. Impossible she thought.

Kale frowned slightly. What else could he say or do? He had no idea how to say sorry to the Saiyanjin prince. "Look Vegeta, what's done is done, get over it!" Bulma slapped her hand to her forehead frustrated. It was nothing to the challenging glare Vegeta had shot at him. "At least you have Gohan in one piece and you have a healthy son."

Vegeta's eyes drilled into the man. He's pride was being challenged and he hated that. Something that never sat well with him, but he couldn't deny that Kale had a good argument. He had his love and their son and he knew his mate had befriended this stranger. So much so that after a one side argument that threatened to see Vegeta sleep on the couch for months they had named their son Karl. Gohan wanted to name their child after Kale's twin brother Karl who was killed under Frieza's regime in appreciation for Kale's part in keeping their infant alive.

Kale was taken back with Gohan's show of appreciation. It was humbling that they would do something like that. His mother would have been so proud to have known that one of the King's grandsons was named after one of her twins. She would have laughed at the irony of the Kings grandsons should be of mix blood after she was made to keep her own children hidden from the Saiyanjin authorities.

Both Vegeta and Kale were interrupted in their silent battle that threatened to escalate into something more life threatening with Gohan's entrance. He was dressed in jeans and t-shirt. He felt good to be back in his old wardrobe. He could sense something was not right. "Hi guys, anything wrong?"

He glanced at the two boys sitting down on the floor with Karl in Trunks lap and Goten was teasing Karl with the end of his own tail. He frowned some he turned back to the adults and moved over to his mate wrapping his arm around Vegeta's waist and leaning into him seeking his warmth. This was not uncommon since the boy's ordeal. He had become more openly affectionate now.

Vegeta's expression didn't change but his love pored through their bond. Kale smiled to reassure the young Kyariaa. He had taken to the boy. "Nothing, I was just explaining that now my ship is all fixed and ready to go I'll be on my way…"

"But…" Gohan pulled away from Vegeta looking like he wanted to argue. He had grown accustomed to Kale being around. Their friendship had grown over the weeks, but he also realised there was nothing really hold him here. It wasn't Kale's home. He was a traveller not a home maker. Not unlike his father he thought. "uh…when?"

"Well, I was thinking about tonight."

"_So_ SOON?"

"I think it would be best if I go at night. Less likely to be seen by the humans then."

Gohan couldn't ague. Though, it wouldn't be the first time the humans have missed something big happening around them. "Will we get to see you again?"

Kale's eyes turned back to the table in thought. The room was quiet waiting for him to reply. He nodded. "Yes, yes I'm sure of it. "He smiled and pointed over to the boys that were now staring up at him with Karl in their arms. "I gotta see how this little guy turns out don't I?" He smirked.

A relieved smile curled onto Gohan's face. Silently, Goku watched his eldest son. He saw the look, the fear of losing someone that he cares for. He could only imagine what it had been like when he had refused to come home. He glanced up to see Bulma looking at him in the same light, probably thinking the same, but she was also wondering if she would also be saying goodbye to someone she cares about. Goku gave her a reassuring half smile. But, as much as he would like to make that promise, he just couldn't. He would be lying to the both of them and others. But he did know he was going to try his hardest. He saw how much he was needed and how much others cared about him. It would be selfish if he just up and disappeared again.

…

They all gathered around the massive spacecraft with Kale doing the rounds saying goodbye. It was a heartache moment. He had made friends when he least expected it. When he came to Gohan, who was holding Karl, he stopped. He lifted up the infant's tiny fist and shook it one last time with a solemn expression. He could feel the bond there between him and the infant ever so faint. His eyes turned to Gohan with his own sombre expression. Kale smiled half heartily.

"You take care now, and of this little one that carries my brother's name. Karl would have been blown away if had known that the prince of Saiyans youngest son was named after him. You don't know what this means to…" Kale stopped pulling his emotions in. His eyes penetrated into the boy's soul. Gohan could feel it. It was strong. It was like Kale was sending part of himself, some unspoken word that was very important to them both.

_Friendship…brotherly love._

With a sad smile, Gohan nodded that he understood. With those unspoken words Kale was promising him that he would never leave him, not really. He'll always be there whether it is in mind or sprit, but with each heart beat he'll be remembered. Every time they called their son name it will be part of him. Gohan was thankful.

He had to endure many partings over the years but he was now just understanding that they never really go, not really. Not when you can picture them in your minds eye or when you could still remember the warmth of their laughter.

He turned to his father who had Goten in one arm and the other arm over Bulma's shoulder comforting her as she dabbed her moist eyes. If his father up and walked away tomorrow the one thing he had learned these past few months was that it would only be a physical departure. But in his heart of hearts he knew he would always be part of him, never leaving him because love is something deep than just a physical or emotional conception. It grows beyond that. It's something spiritual, _magical_.

….

That night was forever burned into his memory. It was upsetting but it showed him a new way of looking at life. He had his own son now and his mate. He had a family. He understood that what he had was very important…and that he wouldn't give it up for the world. He wasn't a child anymore; he had grown up. His was a young man.

…

The next evening, when he was tucking his son into his crib, he looked down at the dark chocolate eyes that were staring up at him and trying to fight off the sleep that washed over him. Filled with love, he smiled. He turned startled when he caught sight of Vegeta just standing there. Gohan couldn't help but feel a chill with the devilish expression that presided on his lover's face. Before he could speak a single word Vegeta unfolded a large piece of paper and lifted it up in front of his eyes. Gohan's eyes widened feeling his cheek begin to burn as he read the first line. "I…I…" He stumbled with the words getting stuck in this throat. His wide eyes returned to his older lover's. He shook his head _no_.

This only caused Vegeta's eyes to shine. The amused smirk grew brighter as his lover blushed. "Don't worry…. I'll take _good_ CARE of you." Vegeta purred. Gohan gulped as he continued. "BUT a bet is a _bet_." He couldn't contain his laughter any longer with the delight of watching his partner back away from him nervously only to back himself into a corner. Gohan mind was racing looking for a way out. He quickly glanced over to their son and pointed. "But Karl…"

"Don't worry. I've got us a babysitter for how ever long it will take…._days_ if need be." He eyes narrowed with evil smirk curling on the corner of his lips.

Gohan gulped. "_Days_?"

"Days"

His eyes nervously shifted towards the piece of paper as Vegeta folded it up and slipped it back into his pocket with an affectionate little pat. Gohan's eyes returned to his lover's lust filled eyes. Ooh…_hell_! He thought as he quickly regretted making any deals with the prince in the first place. It was fun when he thought he would win, but now….it was different. As nervous as he was Gohan couldn't help but wonder if it was remotely possible to _even_ GET into some of the positions that were on the list. He didn't think so, but by the looks of his lover he was about to find out.

He looked up confused as Vegeta gave a sharp whistle. Gohan looked up over Vegeta's shoulder only to be taken back as someone he hadn't seen in long time entered the room.

"Yamacha?" Buffed even more, Gohan turned to Vegeta's masked expression then back to the older man standing there who was looking paler than he had ever seen him before.

Avoiding eye contact, Yamacha glanced down at his shoes looking like a little lost boy, so afraid. "Sorry Gohan, but he said he'd beat the _shi_…" He glanced over to the crib refraining from saying what was on his lips. He shrugged his shoulders defeated. "It better this way." He said helplessly.

Gohan eyes lit up and he quickly turned to his lover. "Is this over _the_ KISS?" He couldn't believe this. Had Vegeta seen it? How did he know?

"You don't think I didn't know _about_ THAT did you? Hmm, you underestimate me koi." Vegeta eyes narrowed for second, hardening; a flash of jealousy Gohan thought, though it was quickly replaced with a look of authority. "Now, _quit_ YOUR talking. I have reservations _AND_ I'd prefer NOT to be late!" With a devilish grin at the boy's loss of words he added. "So much to _doooo_… in soooo _little_ TIME." He laughed taking in Gohan's frightened expression. He reached out and tugged him close to him. Quickly slipping his arm around him keeping the young man close to his side, he led him past the equally nervous Yamacha. Gohan tried to plead with his eyes as he past him.

Yamacha shrugged his shoulders never meeting his eyes. "_Sorry_." He whispered.

Gohan was equally surprised to find both Bulma and his father Goku standing in the hall looking down cast. A deep shade of red crossed his cheeks to think they might have read Vegeta's intentions. As a last resort he called. "Bulma?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry honey, but he won the bet." With a sigh she added. " And I was so looking forward to seeing Vegeta in that pink tutu and the tiara I bought him." She sighed again disappointed. Goku squished her shoulders in sympathy.

In slight panic squeal as he was led pass them both. "_Dad_?" Then he mouthed the words 'help _ME!'_

Goku smiled. "See you when you get back son. Have fun!" Goku winked forcing Gohan to go bright shade of red.

"Err…okay…" He said in a small voice. He couldn't believe they would let his mate do this to him. With a look of disbelief glued to his face a slightly panicked Gohan was led down the hall in strong hold by the prince. He could only hope he had the strength. As they stepped into the livingroom and headed towards the front door that would take them to the waiting car that was parked in view, Gohan quickly turned to his enthusiastic partner who had just reached down and lifted up an oddly shaped bag - a very _BIG_ oddly shaped bag. Gohan's eyes doubled in size. He looked back at Vegeta as he was swiftly turned and led down the front steps of CC. "Do we…um really need to have the HOT _wax_, and leathers straps?" He asked hopefully as he was being coerced down the steps.

Vegeta just grinned and, with a strong grip, led him towards his car for a speedy exit.

"I've always loved the feel of leather." Vegeta said as he held the door for his petrified lover. "Especially coated in chocolate syrup and honey coated…" as Vegeta continued. Gohan last thoughts were. 'I'm going to be eaten alive.'

"…that's after I cuff you to the bell bar of course."

Gulp!

_The _End.

A/N: Well there you go. It was a boy just like I had planned from the very beginning. At one point in time, I was wondering whether to put in twins boys, but I have already done twins in one of my other stories. It can get boring after a while. I was going to add the epilogue to this chapter but you would be waiting forever for it at this stage. I hope you got at least some enjoyment out of my story :) well, something for nothing is always good hehe;)

As for the epilogue I'll get it sent as soon as I can. It set six years from where we have left off so if you're interested, that's next on the list to be posted. I have a folder filled with out takes from this story. Maybe I should turn them into some kind of bloopers hehe.

Okay, why I cut out sex scenes or mellow them down? Well I like a good sex scene - hot and steamy ones (I'm not the greatest with writing them, but I learn fast lol!) I've had written them in other stories of mine in the beginning and they were pulled down. I put them back up and they weren't even red hot ones. This place is just becoming too complicated with all its restrictions and I hate being restricted in my writing so I play safe. I hope you still get the overall feel of the mood though?

Here's a few questions if you don't mind ;)

Q1) What type of stories you guys like reading. Comedy, drama, angst…etc. I love a mixture of all the above in the stories I read or write.

Q2) Who's your favourite pairing in DBZ?

Q3) Who do you prefer or not, to be submissive or dominant in the relationship? Or do you prefer to see an equal balance?

Just curious is all…for future reference ;)

Thank you guys! You make it all worth it with your reviews. Some of them should be framed hehe. _Seeya_!


End file.
